Black Diamond
by Dishie
Summary: The black diamond slopes of Lake Tahoe are just what Bella needs to start living her life again after a painful breakup left a hole in her heart that work couldn't fill. Will a handsome and charming skier also prove that her heart is ready for love too?
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer of Twilight fame owns it all, I don't, **

**I just wish I did.**

**A/N…This is where I want to thank my two betas, LovinRob and Amandac3. They saved my ass!**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Bella**

God! I have got to relax! I look down at my hands and see how white my knuckles are and then glance in the rearview mirror to see that my jaw is clenched and the inside of my lip is raw from being chewed to a pulp! I'm sure the double shot espresso Frappuccino isn't helping either, but mostly this is just… me. I look at the speedometer to make sure I'm not at risk of getting a speeding ticket and then ease my foot off the gas pedal. I put on Robert Pattinson's piano concerto No. 1 in the CD player hoping the soothing sounds will calm me. If anything can relax me, it's Robert Pattinson. With some effort, I force my job and everything that comes with it out of my mind and just listen. I remind myself that I am on vacation for two solid weeks. I can't recall the last time I took a vacation and I am looking forward to every minute of it… alone. I have been away from my favorite activity for far too long. I rented a chalet in Tahoe City that is guaranteed to have the most beautiful view of Lake Tahoe, away from all the hustle and bustle of San Francisco. I have it all planned out; endless skiing, cozy fireplace, snow packed mountains, and peace and quiet.

I also rented a four-wheel drive SUV because January at Lake Tahoe can get pretty treacherous and often requires the use of chains to get over most of the mountain roads. My BMW Z4, affectionately known as "baby", wouldn't work at all in the snow so she's safe and sound at home. Plus, the SUV afforded me the room to haul all of my gear comfortably. My final destination… Squaw Valley. They have some of the best black diamond runs I've been on. I get turned on just thinking about it. I can't wait!

Living in The City definitely has its perks in that if you want to get away, it is within a couple of hours driving distance in any direction; north leads you to the wine country, east to Lake Tahoe or Reno, north or south to anywhere coastal and west, well, some of the best beaches in the country. So, why has it taken me five years to do this? I had asked myself that question almost daily until I finally made the decision to just do it. The very next day, I told my supervising attorney that I was taking two weeks' vacation in January and to prepare for my absence. She had six weeks to plan as I was not taking no for an answer.

I am the senior paralegal for the largest law firm in San Francisco. I have poured myself into my work for years, and especially after a heart wrenching split from the man I _thought_ was the love of my life. That is until my best friend decided she wanted him as well. Of course she only wanted to fuck him, nothing more, nothing less. I still can't believe that she threw away our friendship and ruined my relationship with Jake forever just so she could fuck him. I will _never_ understand that logic.

I met Jacob Black while having lunch with my best friend, Jessica. He walked over to our table and she introduced him as one of the new attorneys in her law firm. I'll never forget how I humiliated myself by blatantly staring at him, lost in all of his beauty. He had bent over, brought his face level with mine and simply put his finger under my chin, closing my mouth for me and flashing the whitest teeth I've ever seen. For the next three years Jake and I were inseparable until one fateful afternoon when I was running errands and decided to stop by Jessica's to return a sweater I had borrowed. I saw Jake's car in front of her condo and got a sick feeling immediately. After not getting an answer to my knock at the door, I let myself in with my key Jess had given me for emergencies. I was thinking this might be one of those emergencies.

After calling out Jessica's name, and not getting a response, I went to her room to hang up the sweater. I really didn't want to touch the door for fear of what was on the other side of it. I still held faith that I was wrong in my suspicions. But when I opened the door my heart died in that very instant as I saw my best friend and the love of my life fucking like dogs. I could do nothing but stand there in stunned silence until Jessica looked over her shoulder and saw me. I knew then, at that moment, I was completely and utterly broken. The pain and loss that radiated from the center of my chest where my heart once lived was indescribable.

"Babe…I…Bella…." Jacob had said trying to find something, anything, to explain himself.

Jessica could do nothing but lower herself off her hands and knees, hanging her head to her chest, not saying a word. She knew it was useless. Fisting her sweater in my hands, I vomited in it and then looked from Jacob to Jessica and I threw the sweater at them. The flurry of arms and legs was almost comical. I couldn't bring myself to laugh though. I amazed even myself how calm I was when I turned and left the room, silently shutting the bedroom door. It was almost as if I was having an out-of-body experience, feeling like my body was moving in slow motion as I walked out of their lives forever. That was five years ago. I haven't had a man in my bed since.

For the next five years I poured myself into my work making me the most productive and most sought after paralegal in the firm. Of course I would be a practicing attorney today if I hadn't quit school like a jilted idiot because I couldn't handle dealing with a broken heart and school work at the same time. My heart was beyond broken, it was dead. I promised myself that one day I would return to school and become that "high powered attorney" that Charlie always dreamed I would be. Charlie's my dad. I love my dad.

Thinking of Jake always makes me miss what we had. I miss having strong arms to hold me, warm passionate kisses, and sex. God, I miss sex. I need sex. I want sex. I'm going to have sex! After hearing myself say that out loud, I start laughing because not only did I say it out loud, I said it with conviction and determination. Shaking my head at myself, I glimpse to my right and see a black Denali riding beside me with the most beautiful man behind the wheel. He is watching me incredulously as if he is wondering what the hell I could be laughing at. Of course this makes me laugh even harder. I catch him looking inside my car, first the passenger seat, then the back seat and seeing that I was alone, he looked back at me with these beautiful, sexy eyes and a smile that could literally stop me from breathing. I cover my mouth quickly to suppress a giggle when his car starts to run onto the shoulder. Aww… I think he was slightly embarrassed because he sped away.

Wow! He was stunning. I must be needing sex more than I thought because just looking at him made me want to ask the nice man to pull over so I could fuck him in the back seat and, because I'm a nice girl, I would say thank you very much and then be on my merry way. Then I really do bust out laughing. Who said vacationing solo isn't fun?

The drive to Tahoe takes just under four hours and I decide I better stop in Truckee to gas up before getting off the highway and heading toward Tahoe City. After I fill up the tank, I grab my bag off of the front seat and head towards the convenience store. I'm in a perfectly good mood, humming a melody from my CD, when I look up and see the black Denali at one of the gas pumps. Like some kind of radar my eyes begin scanning for the driver but damn it I don't see him. I sigh, disappointed, as I dig in my bag for my wallet. Clearly not paying attention to where I am going, I walk into what feels like a brick wall. Suddenly that brick wall sprouts arms and those arms just happen to wrap around me, preventing me from falling on my face. I can feel the blush that rushes to my cheeks. God! Can I really be this damn clumsy?

"I am _so_ sorry!" I muffle into a solid chest. Pulling away, I look up into those same eyes that passed me on the highway. _Mr. Denali-man_.

"They're green." I mumble.

I can do nothing but stare into his beautiful, light jade green eyes. He helps me get my footing and I stumble again. He tightens his grip on my arms to steady me and all I can say is… "It's you," as if I am in a trance, a trance brought on by the sexiest man to ever live.

He leaves a slow trail of heat down my arms as he releases me, looking at the palms of his hands and closing them before lowering them to his side.

"And it's you." He returns, smiling.

The surge that runs through my body where he touched me is indescribable. I slowly roam my eyes over his face and I fixate on his mouth. A mouth that I seriously want to nibble on for lunch. He must sense that I am about to do just that very thing because he slowly gives me the sexiest panty-dropping smile I have ever seen. "So, you ski." He says matter of factly, nodding towards my car.

I swallow hard and shake my head out of the idiotic trance I am in.

"I noticed your skis" He says as I look in the direction of my car.

"Um...yes… I'm headed to Tahoe City." I look at his car and see he has skis as well. Just two skis. One for each foot. He's alone! Is he going to Squaw!

"You ski around here?" I ask.

He is holding my eyes captive and won't let them go. I wish he would quit looking at me like that. _No, I'm lying_. I don't really want him to, but if he doesn't soon I'll really need that trip to the ladies room.

"Yes, I ski at Kirkwood, Squaw and Northstar, but this trip is to Squaw." He says casually.

"Mmm… that's great." I say. "Maybe I'll see you around then." I flash him my best smile.

"Yeah, well, I guess I better head out. You going to be okay there?" He says, touching my arm before he turns to walk towards his car.

"Yeah... yeah... good bumping into you." I chuckle at my own clumsiness as I head toward the convenience store.

I couldn't help myself though and turned around, looking over my shoulder… _What! Was he just checking out my ass! He was! The nerve! _And I throw him my best sexy smile and turn to enter the store. Yeah, I am thinking I need to get laid. Geez, I so sounded like a guy just then.

After filling my tank, hitting the ladies room and purchasing a bottle of water, I head toward Hwy 89 to Tahoe City. You can tell it has recently snowed because the roads are still a little slick and there's no green to be seen. The snow is at least four feet deep on the ground and it gives me butterflies knowing that there will be fresh powder on the top of the mountain. In my opinion, Squaw Valley has the best black diamond skiing around and I can't wait to get out there.

I drive past Squaw on my way to Tahoe City and see little black specks skiing down the mountain. It's too late to ski today, but I'll be there bright and early in the morning. I'm glad that I purchased a four-day pass so I don't have to deal with the lines every day. If I want to ski more then I will deal with it then. I think about my plans and what I want to do this week. I know I want to take a drive around the lake, maybe a little hike, weather permitting, take in some local sites and take a day trip down the mountain to visit a friend that lives in Reno. Alice and Rosalie, my best friends in the entire world, will be coming to hang out so I need to leave time out for them because they don't ski. Yeah, I think four days on the slopes should take care of it.

I drive toward Tahoe City, which is roughly twenty minutes from Squaw. I had thought about renting a condo at the resort but decided I would much prefer to have a view of beautiful Lake Tahoe instead and wouldn't mind the drive back and forth every day. I make a turn at Fanny Bridge. Lovingly named because tourists stop to hang over the edge to see the huge trout fish in the Truckee River swimming by and, well, all you see are fannies. I also drive past the Sunnyside Resort that has the absolute best deep fried zucchini and strawberry margaritas on the planet. I make a mental note to take the girls there when they arrive later this week.

I pull into the drive of my rental, excited to be out of the car and into my home away from home. In my attempt to bring everything in from the car in one trip, I overload my arms and hands. Hmmm, that logic didn't work out so well and I end up dropping everything when I try to unlock the door. When I finally get the door open, my breath is taken away by what I see inside. The living room is typical Tahoe-esque, with oak everywhere. There's a huge floor-to-ceiling river rock fireplace that goes from one wall to the next with an ample supply of wood next to the hearth that is just screaming to be burned. The floor is solid oak with soft, thick area rugs matching the colors of the couch and overstuffed chairs. There's even a huge deer antler chandelier hanging low from the ceiling that gives off a low light, adding softness to the entire living area. The kitchen is huge with cabinetry that matches the oak throughout the house. But I absolutely fall in love with the island that is half granite for food preparation and half tiered, which is covered in copper and used for a breakfast bar. And of course, I couldn't miss the Sub-zero refrigerator.

As I climb the beautiful oak staircase leading to the huge master en suite, I can't help but notice the Jacuzzi tub for two. _Oh yeah!_ I can't believe this beautiful room has a fireplace too, right in front of a very comfortable looking couch. That will be great for reading. The king sized four-post bed is beautiful as well and looks toasty warm and inviting. I smile at the thought of being able to use the whole damned thing. The French doors lead out to a deck which overlooks Lake Tahoe. To say it is a beautiful view is a serious understatement. I think I love this room the best. In fact I imagine I could spend my entire vacation in here alone.

I put my bags next to the bed and head down the hall to the second bedroom and private bath. The bath is smaller and only has a shower but I won't be using that room anyway. I then go back to my room and unpack my bags, settling in. I am already relaxed and can't wait until I can start a fire, open a bottle of wine and start reading that book I've wanted to read for over a year now. I silently vow not to turn on my computer or the TV.

After I finish unpacking, I run out to my car and remove my skis from the racks and put them in the mud room for safe keeping, caressing them and feeling the newly sharpened edges and new wax. I am happy I had them tuned up before I left home. I also splurged on a new pair of Salomon boots that match my skis. A girl has to look good you know. I also picked up a couple pairs of powder pants that look like blue jeans and make my ass look awesome. I am set and ready to go and I find it hard to contain my excitement about getting out there tomorrow.

I take pictures of each bedroom and bathroom and text it to the girls so they can fight over the rooms before they get here because I don't want to hear it or be involved. We are like sisters, therefore we fight like sisters, but I love them to death.

As I get familiar with where things are in the kitchen I am drawn to the French doors leading off the dining room. They take me to another large deck that overlooks the lake and what do I see there? A beautiful, inviting hot tub with my name written all over it. I remove the cover, turn it on and go back inside to see what's in the refrigerator. I had asked that the house be well stocked before I arrived so I didn't have to worry about that when I got here and the owners did not disappoint. I brought out some fruit, cheeses, breads and spreads. I had brought my own supply of wine because I have my favorites. I'll admit that I am a wine snob. After I prepare a mini-feast and open a bottle of wine, I twist my hair up on top of my head and secure it with the chopsticks I found on a sushi tray in the dining room. I remove all my clothes, discarding them where I stand, grab my snack, my bottle of wine and head outside to the hot tub. Mmm… I am in heaven, a heaven that serves cheese plates and wine.

After soaking and drinking nearly a full bottle of wine, I was feeling warm and fuzzy and lay my head back. I close my eyes and just enjoy the outdoors and soft, rolling, warm water against my skin. When I feel a cold wetness on my face, I open my eyes and see that it has begun to snow. I close my eyes again and feel each snowflake touch my skin. That is one of the most pleasurable experiences of my life. I thought for a moment that I might spend the night in the tub but my wilted fingers and toes told me it would be better to go inside now. Reluctantly, I stand and do a full body stretch looking out at the shimmering lights reflected on the lake. It is only then that I take in my surroundings and see two old men sitting in their hot tub on the deck of the neighboring house, and they are watching me. _Pervs_. I wish I had a camera, their faces are priceless! If I didn't have my wine-glow going on I would make a shy, mad dash back in the house, but I giggle instead and climb out gathering my dishes and go inside. I'll be shy tomorrow. Well… I gave those two old men some stuff to think about, stuff naughty dreams are made of.

I'm too exhausted to start a fire tonight and decide to go upstairs, take a shower and go to bed. After setting my alarm, I snuggle in and recall the green eyes that looked into mine so intently, hoping I have the chance to see him again. I store those thoughts away because Christmas is coming early the next morning in the form of black diamonds.

I wake up the next morning excited like it was my first day of school. I hop out of bed, get dressed, put my hair into a French braid and make a large pot of coffee. I force myself to eat breakfast because I know I won't want to stop until lunch. I then make a cheese and cracker snack, fill my thermos and make myself a coffee to go before loading my gear in the car and heading out the door. Man…I sure hope that I see _Mr. Denali Man_ today.

_A/N: Well, what do ya think? Leave me some love._

7


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer of Twilight fame, owns it all, I don't, **

**I just wish I did.**

**A/N…I can not thank LovinRob and Amandac3 for sticking with me. They have endured me bugging them and they came out smiling offering me the support I needed to get this done. Love you big.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Edward**

It feels good to be getting away finally. I've wanted to do this all winter, if for nothing more than to just turn it all off in my head. A few days away from the family and the business to ski a few runs is just what my body needs. I love my family, but sometimes I need to get away, to be alone with my own thoughts rather than someone else telling me what and how to think. It gets exhausting.

I had packed up my gear and headed toward the family condo at Squaw Valley to spend a few days on the mountain when I pull up next to a Tahoe SUV and see the prettiest girl with long sable brown hair laughing as she is driving down the road. What is she laughing at? I look in her car to see who she is with but don't see anyone in the backseat or up front with her either. She's happy and is enjoying just being. That's sexy, and I can't help but smile at that. I flash her one of my best smiles and practically run off the side of the road.

I jerk the steering wheel to the left and yell out, "FUCK… DAMMIT".

I straighten the car out and get back on to the road and out of sheer embarrassment, I hit the gas to get the hell out of there, but not before I see her covering her mouth laughing. If she wasn't laughing at me before, she definitely is now. No need to wonder anymore. I feel like a stupid teenager staring at a beautiful girl while running off the road doing it. "Great, Edward, just great."

I pull off in Truckee to gas up before getting off the highway toward Squaw. I go inside the store to get a bottle of water and to stretch my legs a bit. As I am heading towards my car I collide into the beauty that was driving the Tahoe SUV. I have to grab hold of her arms to steady her otherwise she will fall flat on her ass, and I couldn't have that. Her face is plastered onto my chest and I lower my head, take a deep breath and smell the sweet scent of her hair. That scent will now be forever imbedded in my memories.

"I am _so_ sorry!" She muffles into my chest as she tries to regain her balance. While she offers her apology, she looks at me and says, "They're green."

What's green? Is she talking about my eyes? Is she talking to me or to herself? She stumbles again and I'm seriously beginning to wonder if this girl is naturally clumsy or something else. I grab hold of her arms again to steady her.

"It's you."She says, looking somewhat lost.

"And it's you," I return, smiling at her.

I loosen my hold on her arms feeling a surge of energy under my touch. I can feel it as I run my hands down her arms to her wrists. Releasing her, I look at my hands to try and understand what that tingling sensation in my palms is. What the heck _was_ that?

I can't seem to take my eyes off of her and need to say something before I look like a complete idiot because right now, I can't stop staring at her.

"So, you ski." I say nodding my head in the direction of her car. She looks to see what I am talking about, "I noticed your skis."

I wait for her to speak to me again because she has a voice that is rather deep and raspy sounding and one that I would love to hear spoken to me in the throes of passion.

"Um... yes… I'm headed to Tahoe City." She looks in the direction of my car and sees mine, "You ski around here?"

"Yes, I ski at Kirkwood, Squaw and Northstar, but this trip is to Squaw." That got a smile out of her.

"Mmm… that's great, maybe I'll see you around then." She says, tilting her head and biting her lower lip. _Fuck. Me._ Not only is she beautiful but she is so sexy doing that thing with her lip. That alone could get her into some serious trouble because right now I just want to kiss her senseless.

"Yeah, well, I guess I better head out." I say to her, touching her arm as I turn to leave, trying to determine if what I felt there earlier was real or not… it was. I felt it again.

"Yeah... yeah… good bumping into you." She giggles. She actually giggled. I'd say it was cute but "cute" is a chick thing. But still, it was.

When she turns to walk away, I glance over my shoulder to check her out, yeah, that's a _guy_ thing. She turns to look in my direction and catches me checking out her ass. _Oh, man_! Busted... But I redeem myself andthrow her my best smile, the one that I know the ladies love and I'll be damned if she didn't throw one right back at me. Damn she is fucking sexy.

I chance another look and glance into the store and wonder how long I will kick myself for not getting her name and phone number. Do I need another complication? I have enough on my plate as it is. I've got more women coming around than I need or want and Tanya is demanding more of my time than just going to the fund raisers, charity events and galas. She's beautiful, no doubt about that, and is a perfect date to take with me to these events, but there's just something that is telling me to keep my distance. I can't seem to put my finger on it and my family seems pretty positive she's after my money, my family's money and the family's legacy.

My family owns Volturi Wineries in Napa, California, the largest winery in the valley. My duties as the CEO have left me with very little time for myself, even with Emmett as Chief Operating Officer and Jasper as Chief Financial Officer. Our parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen, retired from the operation and act as consultants when I need them, but I hate to bother them because they deserve their time now. They are constantly traveling and enjoy spending the majority of the year at the family compound in Italy, the home and birthplace of Volturi Wineries. The very first grapevine was brought to California from Volterra, Italy in the 1800's by my grandfather, Aro Cullen, and the "recipe" has been a closely guarded family secret ever since.

My thoughts drift to Tanya and her father's desire to merge the Denali winery with Volturi. Tanya's family owns the Denali winery and Caius would do anything to merge the two family-owned businesses. Of which I'm sure includes offering his only daughter in marriage to the Cullen family therefore securing that alliance. It doesn't go unnoticed by me that Tanya works hard to try to make that happen. I gladly take what she offers telling her that I am a confirmed bachelor and leave the heir propagation to my brothers.

I round the bend and see the mountain and how truly magnificent it is. I enjoy the history here. It's the site of the 1960 Olympics and there are remnants of the event still around but it has changed a lot as well. I stop and pull over to enjoy the spectacular view of the mountain and the ski runs are getting me excited to hit a few. Maybe I can get a couple in today. While I am enjoying the view, I glance in my side view mirror and see her Tahoe SUV slowly drive by. I hang my head out the window and look back at her, "Damn" I verbally curse myself, "I should have gotten her number."

I pull into the garage of the condo, grab my bag and go get things set up when my cell starts ringing.

"Emmett, what? I haven't even been gone 24 hours." I snap at him.

"Why do you have to be so mean, bro?" He whines. "Would you come home now? I miss youuuu. Come home." He can't go one day without fucking with me.

"What do you want, Em?" Exasperation is quickly setting in.

"Been up yet?" He says in a complete turnaround from whiney to business professional.

"No, just got in and am debating if I'm going to head up now or take a quick trip into Tahoe City." I can't get this girl out of my head and I want to check out whether I can find her or not.

"Why would you want to do that man, isn't the condo stocked and ready to go?" he grumbles. "Jazz and I will be up this weekend you know and we need it pretty for the ladies." He is always thinking with his dick, nothing else matters when he's at the lake especially when there are snow bunnies to be had.

"I haven't had a chance to check it out but Angie is good about making sure we have everything we need, you know that." I remind him.

Angie has taken care of us for far too long to neglect what we need to survive in the dead of winter when we come to ski.

"Then, dude, why you heading to T.C.?" He presses me anyway.

"Mmm not sure, checking out a prospect I kept running into on the way up here." I say, not wanting to give away too much. Emmett armed with information is a very dangerous thing.

"All right, Eddieee. Scamming already. Good job." Shit, why does he do this?

"Goodbye Emmett, see you Friday? When will you roll in?" I ask so that I can make sure I'm not here when he arrives.

"We'll be in around noon I guess. Good luck with your prospect and see you then. Be ready for me to kick your ass up there. You may have won last year, but its redemption time, bro."

"Last year? Try the last 3 years motherfucker! Bring your A-game, pal. You haven't been able to take me yet. I'll stop by and pick you up on the bunny hill after you get your practice runs in. See you Friday, asshole." I hang up before he can get the last word in. I run upstairs taking the steps two at a time to the master suite and unpack. It doesn't take long because I have just about everything I need here already.

I really love this place. It's modern, with black leather, chrome and steel everywhere. The kitchen is black granite with all black and stainless steel appliances. It's a true bachelor pad and the ladies all like it and we like to please the ladies. When all three of us are here at the same time, it's non-stop parties and an endless parade of women. My mind immediately thinks about the beauty in the Tahoe SUV.

I head back down to the living room and out onto the balcony that overlooks the mountain, still debating whether to take in a few runs or take a drive. I try to justify it all in my mind; how long would it take me to get dressed and take the lift to the top versus how long it would take to drive to Tahoe City. I grab my keys and a bottle of water and head out to see if I can spot the beautiful Tahoe girl.

Tahoe City is not large at all and has a local feel that attracts quite a few tourists. I cruise through looking in the grocery store parking lot… nothing. Hmmm, so I head toward the center of town to some of the ski shops and don't see anything there either. Where the hell could she be? I make a U-turn and drive through town again… still nothing. Well, I gave it a shot. Hoping that fate allows us to meet again; I head back to the condo.

I start a fire when I get home, pour myself a glass of Chivas and relax in my favorite recliner to watch the night skiing. It doesn't take long for my mind to drift towards chocolate brown eyes and chocolate brown hair and the sweetest ass I have seen in a very long time. I lay my head back and glance over to the baby grand and sigh. It's been a while since I have felt motivated to play and I'm suddenly inspired by the beautiful girl that I can't get out of my head. I look back out over the mountain as it starts to snow.

Fresh powder, nice!

A/N: Edward, Edward, Edward… He's wanting some Bella.

5


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer of Twilight fame, owns it all, I don't, **

**I just wish I did.**

**A/N…This is a longer than usual chapter, but it couldn't be helped. Enjoy. And many kudos to my beta girls, LovinRob and Amandac3, they are true authors and should be read and read often.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Bella**

I pull into the parking lot and find a spot not too far from the ski entrance. It's such a beautiful sunny day and it's bound to be busy on the hills which isn't always a good thing. I lower my tailgate to sit on it and put on my boots. I enjoy a cup of coffee as well as a little bit of people watching. I would be lying if I said I wasn't hoping to run into Mr. Denali-man but so far he's a no show. I sigh and pack up everything I need for the day, grab my skis, throwing them over my shoulder and start across the parking lot. Since I already have my lift ticket I make my way through the crowd toward the lift. This mountain has so many runs you need a map to get around unless you are familiar with it. I stop at the information board and find the run I want to take first, slip my boots into the bindings and push my way toward the lift. Once I get in line I yell out "single" since they frown upon one person traveling on the lift alone. I hear another voice yell "single" as well so I immediately step out of line to meet up with my travel partner and to allow the double skiers to go ahead of me. Once I meet up with the other single skier I look up and bust out laughing.

"It's you again." I say, shake my head with a big grin on my face. "Are you stalking me?" I chuckle at the absurdity of running into him for the third time in just two short days.

"I don't believe this!" He says, laughing. "I'm not sure what this is. Is it fate, luck, or maybe it is stalking. But whatever it is, it's nice to see you again."

I shake my head in disbelief, "Same here."

He looks all male and sexy in his all black powder gear, black skis and boots. I try my best not to look obvious as I scan him from head to toe but I hear him clear his throat and realize I was not successful. I feel the blush rush to my face at getting caught checking him out. I just shrug and give him a little grin.

"So what run are you taking?" He asks as we wait for the lift to swing around and pick us up.

"I'm starting with the Chute, how about you?" I answer quickly, grateful that he didn't expound on my embarrassment.

"The Chute it is." He says nodding in agreement. "So, if we must continue to meet like this, I think we should introduce ourselves." He says, offering me his hand, "Hello, my name is Edward Cullen…"

I adjust my poles under my arm and take his hand into mine and say, "Isabella… Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you Isabella Bella Swan." He says, mocking me.

I laugh and nudge his shoulder with mine, "That was corny, Edward. Just Bella will work."

"Nice to meet you Just Bella." He continues to make fun, laughing at me. God! He's adorable.

"Okay, you can stop it now." I say, giggling. Trying to be firm but not able to hold a straight face to save my life I ask him, "What's my name?"

He looks directly at me, "Bella."

And I melt right then and there. I don't think I have ever heard my name sound like velvet before. Feeling the effects of the mere sound of my name, I turn and look out over the mountain and whisper "Breathtaking."

The view of the fresh snow covered mountains is majestic and they seem to go on as far as the eye can see. The view of the lake is equally stunning with the sun bright in the sky, shining on it. It's a beautiful day to be alive.

"Do you come to Squaw often?" He asks, bringing me back to earth.

I slowly turn to him, noticing how beautiful his eyes are in the sun and find I have to focus real hard to recall what he just asked.

"Hmm… what? Oh, I haven't been on a vacation in five years, but before then, I would come here often. I also enjoy Homewood and Heavenly; just about everywhere really. I love Squaw the best though. It's my absolute favorite."

I look out over the view again and then lower my eyes. After a few minutes of comfortable silence I turn and look up at him, admiring just how beautiful this man truly is. It's like the Gods created some perfect creature and set him in front of me. All I can think is what he must look like beneath those clothes. His muscles look defined and the way he carries himself says he knows things; like how to please a woman. Shit, am I blushing?

"How about you, you come here often, to coin a ridiculous pick up line?" I ask, finally breaking the silence between us and the wayward direction my thoughts were taking me.

"Are you trying to pick me up, Bella?" He asks jokingly.

"Why no, Mr. Cullen, I'm just here to ski." I say using my best southern accent and trying to sound properly appalled.

"Well that's too bad, Ms. Swan." He says, raising an eyebrow at me, mocking my accent.

"Edward, are you flirting with me?" I raise my own eyebrow back at him.

He holds eye contact with me and then shakes his head. He looks down at the ground, watching as it passes by under the lift.

"Can I take the first run with you this morning, Bella?" He asks, changing the subject.

"I'd like that." I reply, "This is my first time up in five years so I may be a little rusty the first time out but I'll be okay after that I'm sure. So if I'm too slow for you, don't feel like you have to stick with me."

He leans his shoulder into mine, "Like glue, baby."

I push back into his shoulder and smile at him. The lift drops us off and we make our way to the top of the run. I pull out my SPF 15 Chapstick and offer it to Edward.

"Want some? I promise I don't have cooties." I say to him with an ornery grin.

He looks directly into my eyes and gives me that half smile that put's Pink's 'Oh My God' in my mind's jukebox. I wonder if he does that on purpose or if he has an idea the effect it has on me. My guess is that he does it on purpose, but whatever it is, that look is lethal. He reaches over to take the Chapstick and I watch as he applies it to those kissable lips and then he hands it back to me with another smile.

"Thanks."

I take the Chapstick back from him and apply some to my own lips as he watches me.

"You're welcome." I say, licking my bottom lip, hoping to taste him, just a little bit.

I hear him catch his breath as he looks away and then he yells back to me over his shoulder, "Last one to the bottom is a rotten egg!"

And off he goes. Yeah, like glue my ass, Mr. Cullen. I hesitate, not in a rush to chase after him. I put on my gloves, adjust my goggles, take a deep breath and push off.

The moguls are deep but I hold my own and pick up speed about half way down. My knees and thighs already burn and are definitely going to be sore tomorrow. Thank goodness I have a Jacuzzi. I focus on each bump, smiling from ear to ear and let out a loud _"YEAH!"_

I feel completely exhilarated as I make it to the bottom all in one piece. I then dig my edges in and throw snow all over Edward. Serves him right. I bend over, trying to catch my breath and when I look up at Edward, he is grinning mischievously.

"Rotten Egg."

I bust out laughing and fall to the ground totally out of breath. He asks me if I want to try a different run this time and I nod smiling as he offers me his ski pole to help me up. My gloved hand slips off the pole and I lose my balance yet again and fall back down. But I just lay there, panting and laughing at myself with my arms spread out. After I recover, I stand up to follow Edward wherever he wants to go.

We ski together all morning until I tell him I am starving and that I need to stop and grab a bite to eat. He pauses briefly and points with his thumb towards the village.

"Hey, I have clam chowder in the crockpot at my place. Would you like to join me for lunch?"

I look toward the direction he is pointing, "Where's your place?" I ask wondering if it could be that close.

He takes his pole and uses it as a pointer, "See that balcony at the top up there with the black and maroon banner? That's my place. We can walk from here."

I must have been looking at him like I thought he was a criminal because he said, "You will be perfectly safe Ms. Swan. I promise."

I continue to look at him and grin at my inner thoughts. At this point I'm not sure who is safe and who is not because I am already so hot for this guy I might hump him the minute we step in the door.

"What?" He asks curiously.

I shake my head, chuckling, "Nothing, let's go taste your chowder." And I giggle again at my inner naughty girl thoughts.

We ski as far as we can to his condo then stop to remove our skis and carry them the rest of the way. When we reach his garage we drop our gear and head upstairs.

Once inside, we remove our boots and after putting them just inside the door I stand and look around the room. I am amazed at how utterly masculine his place is. It is pure male and decorated to perfection in black leather. Hmm, it appears that black is his signature color. He wore all black today and his home is decorated in all black and he drives a black vehicle; it suits him. It's definitely sexy on him that's for damn sure.

I follow behind him to the kitchen and he walks over to a wine cooler that is situated next to the refrigerator. He looks over the shelves contemplating what wine he wants and it must dawn on him that he isn't sure if I even drink wine because he looks over his shoulder with a curious look on his face.

"Would you like a glass of wine?"

"That sounds great" I say. He grins and then grabs a bottle and proceeds to open it. I immediately recognize the label, "Nice selection."

"You like this wine do you?" He asks, looking at me from the corner of his eye and I have to put my hands on the granite countertop just to keep my balance.

I am going to have to have a serious talk with myself about this tonight. I have had encounters with many good looking men, although not as attractive as Edward, and I have never allowed myself to react and behave such as this. I just pray that he can't see the effect he has on me.

"Yes, it's my favorite label. I don't think I've had a bad bottle from the Volturi winery."

He pours the wine into a couple of chilled glasses and hands one to me. He raises his glass to make a toast, "To you, Bella. The beauty that ran me off the road."

_Oh hell._

I can feel the blush rush to my face and take a sip while looking at Edward over the rim of my glass. There is definitely something powerful going on here. I can feel it in how my body reacts to him. I can also feel it in my heart as I fear he is taking it from me very slowly.

I offer to dish up the chowder while he sets the table as a way to try and gain some balance here. He pulls some warmed bread from the oven and I place the bowls of soup on the dinette table. Wow! He has a great view. He can actually look out over the mountain from here.

"This certainly beats a salad from one of the restaurants in the village." I say, blowing on my spoon to cool my soup.

While we eat, I ask him if he skis at Heavenly often or if he skis more at Squaw since his place is here. He tells me that he owns a house at Stateline as well and that this condo is for the family to use.

"That really gives you access to just about any place you want to ski then, that's pretty convenient."

He looks into his bowl moving his spoon through the soup, "I don't get away as much as I used to. This trip was a fluke and only because it's more of the down season for us." He suddenly looks tired and exhausted.

I take another a sip of my wine and moan into the glass, savoring the excellent flavor and notice that he is watching me. He smiles and asks me if I like it.

"Yes, this is very good." I say as I look into my glass. "I brought a case of my own Volturi wines with me but I don't have this in that collection. Where did you get this? I wonder if I can order it directly from the winery."

He chuckles at that, "This is a private collection. I will send you home with a couple of bottles, how's that?"

I look at him in shock, "Edward, please, you don't need to do that if it's a private collection. You sharing this with me is nice enough. Thank you."

At that, he stands up, collects our dishes and puts them into the sink. He asks if I am ready to head back out and I say yes, ready to hit the slopes again. We put on our boots and coats and go back downstairs to collect our skis.

We race each other hard and talk a lot about nothing in particular while on the lifts. It is really nice talking to someone about things other than job-related subjects. We don't ask each other about our private lives at all, we just have fun enjoying each other's company.

After the sun goes behind the mountain it becomes chilly and my body is exhausted after the long day. I figure it is about time that I go home.

"I think I'm done for the day, Edward. I have a date with my Jacuzzi and I don't want to keep him waiting. I just hope my body will allow me to do this again tomorrow." I tell him as we reach the bottom of our last run.

"Edward?"

"Edward?" I say again.

"WHAT?" He shouts.

"I think I'm heading home?" She says, looking at me strangely.

He looks disappointed. It's cute because he looks like he wants to say something but then he doesn't. He just looks at the ground and then back at me, then at the ground again. That's why it sort of surprises me when he finally speaks.

"I was going to take a drive around the lake tomorrow to check on my place at Stateline. If you want to take a rest tomorrow, I'd like for you to join me."

Two thoughts come to my mind immediately. One is complete jubilation at the thought of spending more time with him and the second is that this is convenient because I wanted to take a drive around the lake anyway.

"I would like that. Thank you, Edward." I reply, smiling.

"Alright then." He says, beaming. "How about I pick you up at 10:00 tomorrow morning?"

"10:00 sounds great. Do you have your cell phone with you?" I ask, holding my hand out. He unzips his pocket, digs for his phone and hands it to me. "Here's my address and my cell number in case you have a change in plans." I say as I enter my information into his cell.

When I hand the phone back to him he looks at the information I have just entered. He then looks at me through his very long and sexy lashes that I am positive every woman alive would kill for.

"I won't change my plans, Bella."

I step out of my skis, bang them together to loosen the snow from the bindings and sling them over my shoulder before turning to him, "Thanks for hanging out with me today, Edward. It was fun and I had a great time." Then, "Oh, and thanks for lunch, next time it's my treat." I give him my best Princess-Diana-corner-of-my-eye look. I am _so_ flirting with him.

He steps out of his own skis and looks at me, "I had a great time too, Bella. You are a great ski partner. Maybe we can do it again before we both have to go home?"

The idea of spending even more time with him is not at all unpleasant. "Okay, that sounds like a plan, but I don't want to monopolize all your time what with today and now tomorrow. How long will you be here?" I ask with the thought that the girls are coming on Friday and I know I will need to spend some time with them as well.

"I really don't have a set schedule. I was planning on being here through the weekend at least. My pain in-the-ass brothers are coming up on Friday for the weekend so I have to be here for that. I have to babysit my older brother. He likes to party a little bit and he's pretty much like a bull in a china shop. He'll trash the place in no time if I let him." He rolls his eyes at the thought.

"Well, I'm here for two weeks. I have my two girlfriends coming up on Friday for the weekend as well and they don't ski so I will be spending time with them. If you aren't here next week and if you want to get another day in, it looks like it will have to be on Wednesday or Thursday? Just let me know. But please, don't let me take up all your time." I say while kicking a hole into the snow with the toe of my boot. I would enjoy spending more time with him but it's looking like our schedules are pretty tight, especially if he goes home early next week.

Sensing an uncomfortable silence I say, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, Edward." and turn toward my car.

"Tomorrow, Bella." He says as he watches me walk away.

Suddenly a thought invades my mind, stopping me in my tracks and quickly turn around, "Oh, Edward? Since I'm going to be in the car alone with you tomorrow, there's no Mrs. Cullen or a soon-to-be Mrs. Cullen that I need to be concerned about is there? I'm not good with jealous wives or girlfriends."

He slowly crosses the distance between us and stands face-to-face with me, forcing me to look up at him and says very quietly, "No, Bella."

He is so close to me I can feel his warm breath on my face. "There's no Mrs. Cullen other than my mother and there is no future Mrs. Cullen for you to be concerned about either."

He is looking at me with such intensity that it makes me take a step back. He then lowers his head so slowly that I can barely tell it is moving and his eyes never leave mine. _Oh my God, he's going to kiss me!_ My body starts to tremble and he puts his hand on my waist, pulling me toward him as he lowers his mouth onto mine. The kiss is so soft, so gentle. His tongue traces over my lower lip, begging for entry. My tongue meets his as my hand wraps around his neck pulling him even closer, deeper. Our lips open as our tongues dance and our breathing becomes erratic as the kiss intensifies further. I can feel pure passion emanating from him and I feel my body responding to him. He holds me so tight and has complete control of me. I drop my skis to the ground and wrap my free arm around his waist while my other hand works its way into that beautiful hair of his. I begin to feel that old familiar tingling in the pit of my stomach as it radiates to the very center of me. I want this man and I want him badly. He slows the kiss and the hand that held my head just a moment ago now faintly touches my cheek and is now tracing my lower lip, tugging it down. He lowers his mouth to me again, kissing me with more urgency. It's carnal. He pulls away from me and he looks intensely into my eyes again, our breathing is labored and ragged. I don't want to let him go.

He lowers his head again for another soft kiss and simply whispers breathlessly into my ear, "I'll see you in the morning, Bella," and kisses the corner of my mouth.

He picks up my skis for me and grins because he has to guide my hand to take hold of them. I have to use the poles as support to prevent myself from dropping to my knees. That was the most sensual, sexiest, intense kiss I have ever experienced in my entire life.

_I need a conference call._

After floating back to reality, I turn to walk to my car, open the tailgate and say to hell with it. Instead of putting my skis in the rack I just stick them in the back of the SUV, remove my boots, pull on my Uggs and climb in behind the wheel. But instead of starting my car I just sit there and lay my head on the steering wheel trying to figure out what the hell just happened. That was fucking amazing. All I feel right now is confusion. I don't know what I am feeling but then again a part of me does. I hate that I don't know what he is thinking but that kiss certainly told me a hell of a lot. It was fucking perfect and amazing and wonderful and he made me want more.

'_Don't do it, Bella' _I hear my internal warning system scream at me. _'Don't you dare fall for him.' 'It was just a kiss.' 'A fucking amazing kiss!' _I reprimand myself for my propensity to fall in love too easily_.' Isn't that what you did with Jacob?' 'Did you or did you not fall in love with Jacob the moment you met him?' 'You know you did and you are about to do it again.' _

I start the car and pull out of my parking space, heading for home, but not before I sneak a glance at his condo. I see him leaning on the rails of his balcony, his hands supporting him, watching me. Yep, it's time for a conference call

_Oh, God, help me._

~BD~

Thirty minutes later, I pull into my drive and leave all my gear in the car as I run into the house to call the girls.

"Rose? Conference, now!" I say out of breath as I get Alice on the other line. "Alice, Rose?" I ask to see if they are both on the line. In unison they say "We're here. What's going on?"

"You guys will never g…guess!" I stammer out, almost too excited to tell them what happened today.

"You met someone!" Alice blurts out. I can hear her jumping up and down in her seat from here. _How does she do that_!

"I think so… no… maybe… I don't know." I say, confused.

I can hear both of them screaming, demanding the details. I tell them how I first saw him as I was driving to the lake, how I ran into him again at the gas station and then again in the lift line. I tell them how we had lunch at his place and that he drinks the same wine I do and then I tell them about the kiss. I tell them everything. Being the most awesome best friends ever, they grill me and make me tell them everything, not leaving out a single detail, and then I had to repeat it all over again.

"Okay you guys, I know you are excited for me and that I haven't had a man in five years, but I can't just…"

"BELLA," Alice shouts, "You were hurt by Jacob, and hurt bad. That was a long time ago and you MUST let that go. You need to start living again. You NEED to have you some hot and sweaty sex sweetie."

I listen to her and agree that it has been too long. "I know, Alice, I know."

"He's going to be here through the weekend at least. He has a place at Stateline and he asked me if I wanted to take a drive with him tomorrow so he could check in on it while he's here. Then he wants to spend another day skiing. Oh my god you guys, this is ridiculous." I say, taking my braid out and running my fingers through my hair.

Rosalie, never one to mince words, asks me if I was going to fuck him while he was here. Leave it to her to get to the heart of things.

"Rose, I would have dropped him in the parking lot if it wasn't full of dirty wet snow. That fucking kiss was the best of my life and had me lit on all cylinders. I think my ovaries might have exploded." I interrupt myself, laughing, "It has been too long since my body responded and felt like that. That kiss had sex pouring through it and I can't ever recall wanting someone on all levels like that. He wanted me too, I know he did." I start to giggle and then finally tell them, "He pulled me into his dick, you guys." I had to pull my phone away from my ear as I heard Alice scream.

Rose says, sounding all clinical, "Is it something you can work with, Bella?"

I feel a slow grin come over my face and I hear Yello sing , "_Oh, yeah_."

At this point they were talking over each other and I couldn't get a word in edgewise and finally say "Hey. Hey you guys, shhhhhhh, he said he has two brothers coming in this weekend. What do you think about me inviting them all over for dinner on Saturday? Rose you can cook your famous grilled salmon; you know the one with the pineapple? And Alice you can make that decadent chocolate thing I love? I'll take care of the rest. What do you think?"

They were both excited about the idea until Rose asked if they were single. "I asked Edward if there was a Mrs. Cullen that I needed to be worried about and he said the only Mrs. Cullen in his family was his mother, so it doesn't sound like his brothers are married. I don't know if there are girlfriends involved though. I will find out when I see him tomorrow."

"Did you interrogate this guy about his status, Bella?" Rose asks, knowing how I feel about getting involved in any way, shape or form, with a man that is already committed to someone else.

"Yes, I did, which led to that fabulous kiss." I close my eyes and trace my bottom lip, feeling and remembering his lips on mine.

"Okay, ladies, it's only Monday so we have a few days to plan. Bring your suits. This place has an awesome Jacuzzi along with two horny old men who live next door that like to watch." I laugh, knowing Rose will get a kick out of some public display of nudity just to give a cheap thrill.

"Do I need to bring anything dressy, will we be going out at all do you think?" Alice is always prepared for any situation. She is a complete girl scout.

"I don't know of anything off the top of my head but I would bring something just in case, you just never know. Alice, would you swing by my place and pick up that black and maroon dress that you like so much and bring it with you? I didn't bring anything and since he has a place at Stateline, I want to be prepared. Oh, and bring those shoes that match the dress." I say hoping we can find something to do rather than just hang out and look at each other.

"Okay you guys, I've been on the slopes all day and I want to get into that Jacuzzi so I'm not so sore tomorrow. Edward will be here at 10:00 tomorrow morning."

"Edward, huh?" Alice asks.

"Yeah, Edward Cullen."

"Why does that name sound so familiar, Rose?" Alice asks.

"I don't know, it sounds familiar to me too. I'll Google it and let you know if anything comes up."

I say my goodnights and make my way to the Jacuzzi with a glass of cabernet to relax me a bit. I lower myself into the warm rolling waters, close my eyes and begin to feel the kiss all over again. While I am meditating my phone blings signaling that I just received a text….

E_: miss me?_

What the…..

B_: who is this?_

I text back, waiting for a response.

E_: the kissing bandit_

Oh my god, its Edward…I can't believe he is texting me.

B_: hello, Edward. I am just hanging in my tub_

E_: you didn't answer me Bella_

B_: what do you mean?_

E_: I asked you a question_

I sat in silence not knowing how to respond. Is this a trick?

E_: answer me Bella_

I am getting so fucking turned on by this but something is telling me I don't want to not answer him. So I do what any self-respecting woman would do…

B_: yes_

I didn't hear from Edward for the rest of the night. He's good. He's real good.

**A/N: I don't know about you, but I think Edward Cullen is really sexy and I think he might like Bella.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer of Twilight fame, owns it all, I bought some of her books and some movies, but that's all. **

**A/N…I want to thank my two girl crushes….. LovinRob and Amandac3…..my beta sisters. Without them none of this would be possible….no wait….that's my Oscar acceptance speech…..but I loves you both for all you do. Laters.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Edward**

I see her pull into a parking spot just as I take a sip of my coffee. I can't believe this. This is almost beyond fate or coincidence. I grab what I need for the day and fly downstairs, stop to throw my skis over my shoulder and head her way. She is wearing blue jean style powder pants that make her ass look sensational and a tan colored jacket. I like that she isn't all about that matching bull shit some girls are into. I see her get in line and hear her call out "single" and quickly do the same. Once she sees that it's me, we both start laughing at the sheer coincidence of it all.

She looks beautiful today with her hair pulled away from her face. Her cheeks are pink and glowing and she has a pretty pink tint to her lips. I really want to taste those lips.

We step back into the line together and she leans forward onto her poles over her skis, stretching her calves, and I catch her checking me out from the corner of her eye. This is nothing new to me. I have had women look at me like that since high school, but watching her look at me like that turns me on. I clear my throat, "Ahem," which startles her and her cheeks turn a darker shade of pink. Clearly she is not the typical man handler type. She actually blushes. She's a good girl.

After we discuss and laugh about the absurdity of the way we met and how we continue to run into each other, I invite myself to ski with her and we decide which run we want to take first. I can't help but watch her because, frankly, I find her to be one of the most naturally beautiful women I've ever seen. I get a good look at her while she looks out over the mountains. I hear her whisper "Breathtaking" and the first thought that comes to my mind is '_you most certainly are'._

What is going on with me? This is beyond ridiculous. She is all I thought about last night and that is not like me. I can have any woman I want and frankly get annoyed at them throwing themselves at me all the time. Tanya is someone I keep around for a good fuck whenever I need it, because I don't like to pick up women as a rule. But this want and need I have for this woman is nothing like what I have felt before.

"Do you come to Squaw often?" _Tell me you just didn't use a pickup line on her_? That was just cheesy man. My God, what is happening to my manhood?

She tells me that she hasn't been on vacation in five years but likes to come to Squaw; that it's her favorite place to ski. With the growing history of the way we have been running into each other these past few days, I have probably seen her on the slopes and didn't even know it. What a pity. _Note to self; don't sell the condo_.

"How about you, you come here often, to coin a ridiculous pick up line?" She asks, grinning at me.

I feel the familiar stirrings in my stomach and know I'm going to have a serious hard on when I get off this lift. I shift in the seat, trying to adjust myself to ease some of the tension and hope my jacket covers up the obvious.

"Are you trying to pick me up, Bella?" I ask her coolly while giving her my best side glance.

"Why no, Mr. Cullen, I'm just here to ski." She says turning away from me, grinning.

She is so flirting with me using that adorable southern accent. Game on Isabella. It's show time sweetheart. Let me show you how it's done.

I feign shyness by lowering my head and picking at my gloves, "Well that's too bad, Ms. Swan." I respond in my own southern accent.

She giggles and gasps, "Edward, are you flirting with me?" She replies back in that southern belle accent she was just using. Damn! She is too cute and sexy for her own good.

I just smile at her and have to look down to avoid her gaze otherwise I am sure I would try to mount her right now, forget pleasantries. The lift approaches the drop off point and we push off and ski to the top of the run. I'm ready to take off but see her dig into her pocket. She then holds out her hand to me, offering me her Chapstick. She assured me she didn't have any cooties. _I'll give __**you**__ my cooties_. I was grateful that she offered because I forgot mine and I really need it at these elevations. She watches me apply the Chapstick and after I hand it back to her, I about fall over when she takes it and slowly applies it to her own lips. Taking her tongue, she slowly licks her bottom lip. That has to be one of the most erotic things I have ever seen, especially when she grazed her teeth over it. She notices when my breathing changes while watching her tongue move over her lips. And in that moment, I want to take that tongue and suck it into my mouth and do very naughty things with it.

I am so fucking turned on by this woman right now that I about cream myself. Hmmm, I think it might be a good idea to put some distance between her and I because I have the biggest fucking hard on. Normally I couldn't give a shit if a woman sees my cock ready and willing, but damn, I don't want her to see that I just got hard over the use of Chapstick! Holy Shit! That has never happened before.

I turn and angle my skis downhill and yell back at her over my shoulder. "Last one to the bottom is a rotten egg!" I laugh, sounding like a fucking 10 year old.

I fly down the hill hoping I will meet up with her at the bottom. After reaching the bottom of the run, I turn to see if I can see her coming down the hill and spot her immediately. She is hitting those moguls like a pro. She is good and knows what she's doing, passing the other skiers but taking care not to bump into anyone. She's very focused and then shocks the hell out of me when I hear her scream out, "Yeah!" She's clearly enjoying herself. _I_ _really like this girl!_

Once Bella reaches the bottom of the run, she digs in her edges to stop her momentum and sprays me with snow. I just smile and say, "Rotten egg!

She busts out laughing and as if that took the last bit of energy she had, she falls over. I offer her my ski pole to help pull her up off of the cold ground and she slips and falls backward again. I know right then and there that I have to have her. We are laughing at each other so hard and are both out of breath. We wait until she catches her breath enough to stand upright and then we decide which run we want to take next. We head towards the lift, making a game out of who will get there first. I was winning until she shoves me causing me to fall onto my side while she skies past me and yells back over her shoulder, "Like glue my ass, Edward!" I hear her tinkling laughter fade away while I lay in the snow fascinated with that retreating sexy ass of hers.

We wind up taking in several more runs until Bella says she is ready to stop for lunch. I don't want to risk the chance of not seeing her again so I offer to have her come to my place for lunch.

She looks at me cautiously and I sense that she isn't sure about going to a stranger's home.

"Where's your place?" She finally asks.

I angle my ski pole, pointing upward, and say "See that balcony at the top over there with the black and maroon banner? That's my place. We can walk from here." She was looking at me out the corner of her eye cautiously, "You will be perfectly safe, I promise."

She still looks unsure then laughs at me.

"What?" I ask, wondering why the hell she is laughing at me.

"Nothing, let's go taste your chowder."

When we get to the house we deposit our gear in the garage and stop inside the door to remove our ski boots. I watch her as she stands there, taking a good look around and stopping when she sees the piano. I give her credit for not asking me about it because it's something I don't want to talk about. That makes me pause and I suddenly realize that she hasn't asked me any questions about my personal life at all. She's only asked me about my likes and dislikes, travel, what I read and what kind of food I liked. She follows me to the wine cooler in the kitchen where I pull out a favorite bottle of Chardonnay and ask her if she would like a glass of wine.

"That sounds great." She says.

I select a private reserve chardonnay and notice that she is watching me while I open the bottle and tells me that Volturi wines are her favorite. It pleases me that Volturi is her favorite and I smile at her while I pour some of the wine into chilled glasses, handing one to her.

"To you, Bella. The beauty that ran me off the road." I love to watch her blush. I am curious as to whether I can bring that same blush to her cheeks while I rid her of her clothes.

Again our eyes meet over the rim of our glasses as she savors the flavor of the wine and that's when I hear her moan. _Fuck, did she just moan_? Is my cock getting hard again! I throw my head back and look up at the ceiling and wonder what in the hell I am doing.

Bella dishes up the chowder for us while I set the table and pull the bread out from the warm oven. We sit at the table and settle into easy conversation. I find it easy to talk to her and she seems genuinely interested in what I have to say. She asks me how often I ski at Heavenly while having my place here at Squaw. I tell her that I have my own place at Stateline as well and that the condo is for family use when they want to come up here. Man I sure would enjoy taking her skiing with me to Heavenly. I think we could have a lot of fun there, especially if we stayed at my place. Fuck, I need to get laid and fast. I can't continue to look at her, wanting to fuck the shit out of her.

"That really gives you access to just about any place you want to ski then, that's pretty convenient." She says, blowing on her soup with those luscious lips that I want to devour.

"I don't get away as much as I used to. This trip was a fluke and only because it's more of the down season for us." I quickly change the subject so we don't get into a question and answer period about my job. I really don't want to talk about work-related topics. I want to talk about her and get to know her but she's just as quiet about her life as I am about mine.

After we finish eating, I gather the dishes and place them in the sink, asking her if she is ready to go back out. We grab our boots and our gear and ski back to the lifts. We decide to take the Funnel run next, which is one of my favorites. As we ride the lift, she tells me a story about how she came to Squaw when she was a little girl to ice skate on the Olympic skating rink. While there she met a man that could skate beautifully and taught her different skating techniques. She said, to this day, that she remembered how he taught her how to skate forward and then flip around to skate backward all in one smooth movement. I enjoy listening to her as she has a beautifully sexy voice. . Plus as a perk it allows me the excuse to gaze at her gorgeous face and the way it lights up while telling her tale.

After a long hard day, we are both feeling worn out and Bella says "I think I'm done for the day, Edward. I have a date with my Jacuzzi and I don't want to keep him waiting. I just hope my body will allow me to do this again tomorrow."

Bella naked in a Jacuzzi? _Oh good God!_ I immediately envision the feel of soft curves as she leans back against my chest. I would run my hands slowly along her inner thighs and gently spread her legs open wide for me. I would gently explore the folds of her pussy, feeling her softness there. Her body would tense as I gently circle her clit as my cock enters her, filling her until I can fill her no more. I would use my knees to open her legs wider from behind. Her head would lie on my shoulder and I would hear her breath catch as I continue to touch her clit, applying pressure and feeling her take me all the way into her and…

"Edward?" She calls out my name as I feel her tighten around me.

"Edward?" She says again.

"WHAT?" I say a little more loudly that I should.

"I think I'm heading home?" She says, looking at me strangely.

What the fuck! Did I just have a fucking fantasy right here in front of her and now she wants to leave? I need to think fast before she gets away and I have no way of contacting her.

"I was going to take a drive around the lake tomorrow to check on my place at Stateline. If you want to take a rest tomorrow, I'd like for you to join me."

I can see her process my invitation and she pauses to think about it, "I would like that. Thank you Edward" She replies with a big smile,

We work out a time that I will pick her up and she puts her contact information into my cell. Yes! I have her now. This is going to be fun.

She thanks me for hanging out with her today and for lunch. If she only knew what pleasure she gave me just being able to talk to her without the bullshit that I typically encounter with other women. She doesn't know me or anything about me so I know that she's not after my money or in search of a position to further herself. Tanya's antics quickly come to mind. I know Bella finds me attractive because I have watched her watch me all day without ogling me or becoming vocal about it. She actually blushed when I caught her and that in and of itself is refreshing. I can't slight her for that however since I've been ogling her just as well. Hell, I can't keep my eyes off of her. I am definitely attracted to her. I've really enjoyed myself today, just being me without having to put on any kind of façade. She's made me laugh, a lot, and she's competitive without needing me to let her win because she can hold her own. And she is all woman and that makes me desire her even more.

After spending a few minutes discussing our respective vacation plans, she tells me that she's here for two weeks and I tell her I am scheduled to leave on Monday. _She's here for two full weeks?_ My mind goes to work mentally scanning my calendar. I have a couple meetings next week that I might be able to move and I make a mental note to ask Angie to do just that. I would prefer to stay here and check out a Jacuzzi or two.

After a while, she says goodbye to me and turns to walk away. Surprisingly, I get a lonely feeling inside. I don't want her to leave yet but I tell her goodnight anyway and watch her walk away. Then, she suddenly stops and turns around.

"Oh, Edward? Since I'm going to be in the car alone with you tomorrow, there's no Mrs. Cullen or a soon-to-be Mrs. Cullen that I need to be concerned about is there? I'm not good with jealous wives or girlfriends."

I stand there, quietly looking at her, knowing what I am going to do to her. I have to have her. I have to taste her. I have to. I walk to where she is standing and look into her beautiful brown eyes.

"No, Bella." I say to her, my face so close to her I can feel her sweet breath on my face. "There's no Mrs. Cullen other than my mother and there is no future Mrs. Cullen for you to be concerned about either."

I can't stop myself now. It's too late. There's this intensity between us that is bigger than the both of us. I can feel it…we can feel it and I can't help myself. I lower my mouth to hers and I am lost. Her lips are soft and so gentle and so warm. I can feel her body meld to mine as I wrap my arm around her waist and gently pull her up against me. I hear myself moan into her mouth when she wraps her hand around the back of my neck, tugging at my hair, and pulling me into her kiss. I run my tongue across her bottom lip to taste her and I come undone when I feel her tongue eagerly meet mine. Her breathing becomes shallow and I know then that she wants me as badly as I want her. I deepen the kiss and wrap my other arm around her back, pulling her closer to me if that's even possible. I am reminded that she was still holding her skis when I hear them hit the ground as she wraps her other arm around my waist holding me to her. I gently ease my cock against her so she knows what she has done to me and she whimpers into my mouth. I have to touch her, to feel her, to see if she is ready for me, I want to hear her cum for me.

I have to stop this right now otherwise I will have her right here in the parking lot. I slow our kiss and as I pull back I look into those wanting brown eyes. We are still holding each other and I don't want to let her go. My breath is ragged, hers is raspy.

"I'll see you in the morning, Bella," I whisper to her as I reluctantly release her from my arms. I turn to go home, not looking back for fear I would reach for her and take her with me.

When I make it back to my place I pour myself a Chivas and drink it in one shot as I walk onto the balcony. I see her clutching the steering wheel, her head lying on her hands. Was she as affected by that kiss as I was? I have never wanted anyone as much as I want her. I run my hand over my cock trying to relieve some of the pressure and then finally see her start her car and pull out of her parking spot. Our eyes lock when she looks up to see me standing there, watching her drive away from me.

I need to get rid of this wanting ache and determine that a shower might do the trick. As I lean against the shower wall I allow the hot water to run over my body and loosen some of the stiff muscles from the day's hard skiing. I feel the hot water roll down my body and recall how good she felt against me. The way she held me close and tight to her. How she responded when she felt me push my cock against her stomach. I lean one hand against the shower wall and stroke the length of my cock, twisting and tightening my hand. I run my thumb and finger around the head thinking about her tongue and mouth and can feel the pressure begin to build in the depths of my stomach. I stroke faster, giving in to my need of wanting to be inside her, to feel her warmth wrapped around me. I stroke even harder and faster, feeling it now. I can feel her touch me, I want her, and I cum feeling the stream shoot out with my release. I hang my head under the hot water hoping to God that will take care of my need for her at least temporarily. I lather and wash, lingering under the hot pulsating water and realize that my body still feels the need for her. I need to hold her and wrap myself around her and sleep feeling her next to me.

I am certain I will dream of her tonight.

**A/N… I have vivid memories of my days skiing and skating at Squaw Valley. As a single woman skiing those slopes, I had a blast. I wish I had found my Edward there. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer of Twilight fame, owns it all, I don't, **

**I just wish I did…. and I mean Edward Cullen.**

**A/N…Thank you, thank you, thank you beta girls. LovinRob and Amandac3 are the best ever and if you haven't read them yet, you are truly missing out. They only make me look good but theirs are awesome….check it out. **

**For those of you familiar with Lake Tahoe, you know exactly what I am saying here, but for those of you not familiar, you don't know what you are missing. Grab your DH or DB and go on a vacay….you won't be disappointed.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Bella**

Moaning, I roll over to shut off the alarm and feel my body ache terribly. I'm glad I decided to take a break today because I don't think I could have handled another day of hard skiing like that. I lower my feet to the floor and slowly attempt to stand without my legs giving out on me. I had no idea I was this out of shape. I decide right then and there to get a gym membership as soon as I get home. Thinking a hot shower will feel really good, I head into the bathroom. I turn on the water and pop a couple of Advil's hoping that will relieve some of the muscle ache.

After I dry my hair, I put a little curl in it and wear it down. I decide to wear my favorite pair of skinny jeans and a blue V neck sweater. I put on my knee high boots, a little blush and mascara and head to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. Edward didn't say anything about breakfast so I thought it a good idea to have something just in case. I throw a bagel into the toaster, find the cream cheese in the refrigerator and wait for the coffee. While the bagel is toasting I turn on the stereo and Loreena McKinnett's the Mummers Dance is on so I start to dance to the hypnotic melody. It has a beautiful rhythmic beat and I allow myself to "dance like nobody's watching" as they say, believing that was actually true, until I look up and see Edward watching me through the small glass window in the front door. I quickly turn on the toes of my boots and smack my palms on the counter as pure mortification sets in. I dread answering the door and I am absolutely positive that every red blood cell in my body has settled into the two small cheeks on my face.

"Hello, Edward, good morning!" I say as I let him in, trying to act totally normal as I make my way to the coffee pot.

"Good morning, Bella" He says looking me over from head to toe and not hiding the fact that he's doing it. "Good song?" He asks, running the back of his finger over my scarlet red cheeks making it worse, if that was even possible.

"As a matter of fact it was." I say, pointing my chin upward and turning to shut off the stereo.

"Would you like a cup of coffee before we leave?" I ask pulling a traveler's mug out of the cupboard.

"No thanks, but do you mind if we stop and grab a cup from a place in town that I know of? It's pretty good. I think you'll like it." He continues to stare at me which really doesn't help me get over my humiliation. I wish he'd stop that already.

"Sure, absolutely." I say, putting the cup away. "If you're ready to go, let me just grab my jacket."

I pull my black pea coat out of the closet, grab my bag and toss in my cell, camera and sunglasses. I turn towards Edward and say "let's go." I look at him and he is not smiling. He has a look in his eye that tells me I'm not too far from being taken to my bed.

_Oh my!_

"Bella." Is all I hear and the next thing I know he takes one step towards me, takes hold of my hand and draws me to him.

His mouth comes down on mine in a kiss that is so full of passion and desire that it stuns the hell out of me. He ends the kiss almost as fast as it begins, looking directly into my eyes but he doesn't say a word. He doesn't have to. I think he sees what I feel on my face because he steps away from me still holding my hand but does not release eye contact with me.

"I'm not going to apologize for that Bella." He says in his velvety smooth voice. "I hope you like to be kissed because I can't stop myself where you're concerned."

He still has hold of my hand and while holding it in one of his, he takes the fingertips of his other hand and gently strokes the back of my hand. He then brings it to his lips and kisses it. I feel his tongue tickle my skin which causes me to blush yet again.

"Alright Edward." I breathe heavily, "But give a girl some warning the next time, huh?" He grins at that and then kisses me again….without warning.

As he promised, we made a stop at the little coffee house and ordered two coffees for the long drive. He decided to take the long way around, heading north rather than south, because it afforded a better view of the lake. Edward made a nice tour guide as he told me trivial facts about the area. I listened to him ramble on about insignificant details such as Tahoe meaning "edge of lake" and that it was given its name by the Washoe Indian tribe that, at the discovery of the lake, surrounded the area. He also told me about the gold rush in the area, and how Donner Pass was named after the Donner party and how the wagon train tried to pass over the summit in the dead of winter and got stranded so they resorted to cannibalism. I believe I had learned that one in my high school history class but I enjoyed hearing him tell me the story. The perk of course was that it also allowed me to freely watch his beautiful face while he spoke. I probably missed half of what he said because I was so entranced in watching him.

He drove me around some of the more affluent areas of the lake where a lot of celebrities lived. I was amazed at the architecture of some of the homes that are situated right on the lake. They are beautiful and I wonder how they survive in the harsh mountain winters. I know how I would; a large well-stocked fireplace and a soft furry area rug comes to mind. Oh, and Edward Cullen lying on said rug.

By the time we reach Incline Village we are both getting hungry so we stop at the Wild Alaskan Fish Company for lunch. I order the sea bass and Edward orders wild salmon. Recalling that Rosalie would make salmon for dinner, I decide now is as good a time as any to ask him.

"Hey, Edward, you said your brothers are coming here this weekend? How many brothers do you have? When will they arrive?"

"I have two brothers, Jasper and Emmett. They should be arriving around noon on Friday." He gives me an inquisitive look, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, my girls, Alice and Rosalie, are coming in on Friday as well, and providing there are no Mrs. Cullen's or soon to be Mrs. Cullen's among them, I was wondering if you all would like to come over to my place for dinner on Saturday." He looks at me through his very long lashes, pauses, slowly licks his bottom lip and pulls out his phone.

_There's that tongue again!_

"Hey, Em. I'm sitting across from a very pretty lady… yes… yes, Em... the Tahoe girl." He laughs at his brother and looks at me from across the table, shrugs his shoulders and rolls his eyes.

"Em, please, could you shut up for a minute. We are going for a drive to my place. Em… stop it… _NO YOU CAN'T TALK TO HER_!"

Edward can't get his brother to keep quiet long enough to get a word in and by this time he can't seem to stop laughing and apparently he can't get his brother to stop either. He has the most beautiful laugh I have ever heard. I shake my head and start on my salad, leaving them at it.

"Okay, Em, that's it. You are NOT invited. Goodbye." And with that, Edward hangs up his phone, lays it down and starts to finish his lunch. Of course the phone starts ringing almost immediately but Edward doesn't answer it. "Let's fuck with him a bit shall we?" Just because Edward wants to torture him, he lets him call three more times before he finally answers.

"Hello….." He answers in his smooth velvet voice.

"No, that's not my sexy voice, Em." He blushes at me. Finally, he blushes!

So that's what that is... his sexy voice? Whatever it is, I like it and close my eyes, trying to imagine hearing it in the dark while he's lying on top of me, shoving his glorious cock inside me. I get tingly just thinking about it and when I open my eyes, Edward is not smiling. He has that look again.

_Uh oh._

"One minute, Emmett." I watch as he set his phone down and I know what's coming next.

And without warning, Edward gets up and walks around to my side of the table, his eyes never leaving mine. He bends over me and put his lips to mine. His tongue seeks mine in one fluid motion. My god this man can kiss.

"You are beautiful, Bella. Especially when you close your eyes and think naughty things." He then gives me two more soft kisses before returning to Emmett who is impatiently waiting for Edward's return if the hollering coming from the phone is any indication.

I close my eyes running my thumb over my bottom lip, feeling him there. When my eyes flutter open, Edward is again watching me with a raised eyebrow as if he was warning me. I watch him as he puts his hand under the table and adjusts himself. He licks his lips and I shiver for the first time.

"Em, are you there?" He asks, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Okay, Bella has… dammit… Em, please, are you going to let me get this out or not? I have a beautiful woman here I would like to get back to." He rolls his eyes and tries to continue.

"If you don't stop it Emmett, I'm hanging up and turning my phone off." It's obvious he is getting frustrated now. "Okay, her name is Bella, and she has… now don't interrupt me on this but she has two friends…." And he has to pull the phone away from his ear.

"Okay, I'm hanging up now, goodbye." I can hear his brother from where I am sitting asking a bevy of questions about my girls. I roll my eyes and giggle as I shake my head. The funny thing is, is that Rosalie and Alice did the exact same thing.

"Alright then, will you let me finish and then you can ask questions?" He asks, exasperated.

"Alright, she has two friends that are coming up on Friday and Bella would like us to come to dinner on Saturday, I thought I would check to see if you and Jazz are available or if you made plans already?"

He covers his phone with the palm of his hand and says to me, "He's checking with Jazz. God, what an ordeal."

"Okay, I'll tell her that the three of us would love to join her and her two friends for dinner." He nods his head confirming they will be there.

"Emmett… I will not discuss that with you. No, we have not. No, not tonight either." He says in his velvet voice looking directly at me, "Soon I hope. Oh, yes, definitely." There's that look again and I know I am blushing.

"Em, you better be on your best behavior or you're fired, do you hear me, and all future vacations will be canceled if you aren't?" He says and then promptly hangs up the phone.

"Yes, we accept your invitation, Bella." He says with a smile and a roll of his eyes.

I look at him; shaking my head and thinking what an ordeal that was.

"Sounds like Emmett and Rosalie will be perfect for each other." Alarmed at what I just said, shock I'm sure was written all over my face as I blurt out quickly, "Not that I'm trying to hook anyone up, because I'm not! They just have the same type of personality is all."

How many times do I need to humiliate myself in front of this man? I put my face in my hands and shake my head in embarrassment while he laughs at me.

We finish our lunch and continue our tour around the lake. My phone keeps buzzing like crazy and after looking at it I see it is Rosalie. I know what she wants and I also know that if I don't answer she will continue to call. And since I promised my boss I would keep my phone on at all times I can't turn it off. I look at Edward and ask him if he would mind if I took her call otherwise she won't leave me alone. He smiles and nods.

"Hello Rose." It was my turn to look at Edward and roll my eyes.

"Yes. We are on the road right now and I'm thinking how rude it is that I have to answer my phone because you won't quit calling and Rose, I know what you want to know and I'm not going to kiss and tell." I smile as I look over at Edward and he winks at me.

"But of course if you can wait until tonight, I will call you and tell you all about it." I look at him again and he throws his head back laughing.

"Yes, I invited them and they will be there. Around 7:00?" I ask more for Edward than Rose and he nods in agreement.

"I don't know about Friday, Rose. Can we discuss that tonight with a conference call?" I don't want to continue being rude to Edward but he assures me it is okay and to finish my call.

"I don't know of any clubs in Tahoe City. I think there are a couple places we can go. It's not like The City though so don't bring all your diamonds or anything." I tell her.

"Rose!" I say exasperated. "Their names are Emmett and Jasper." I look over at Edward and he gives me a look that says _'What the hell?'_ and I shrug my shoulders at him, rolling my eyes again.

"Rose, please don't ask me those questions now. You know I will tell you tonight. Dammit woman, yes, he's handsome, shit!" I say quietly while looking out my window.

I can feel the blood rush to my face again. Why oh why have I been inflicted with that wonderfully embarrassing trait of my mother's. Is there a pill I can take to stop it? Can you have a blush surgically removed?

"Can I hang up now? Great, goodbye and we will conference tonight. Geez Rose." And I hang up on her.

I am now totally humiliated and have to figure out how to explain that statement without further embarrassment. But I decide to just come out with it figuring it can't get any more embarrassing than it already is.

"Yes, you are handsome and you know it so don't act all shocked and shit."

I look over at him, thankful he isn't going to say anything but instead he gives me that drop dead half smile that makes me give him my sexy smile right back. Once he sees that, his smile leaves his face and he hits the brakes forcing me to jerk forward. Thank God for seatbelts. He pulls the car over to the shoulder of the road.

_Uh oh._

He sits there for a few moments staring at me and then opens his door. He gets out, walks around the front of the car, all the while never breaking eye contact with me. He opens my door, undoes my seatbelt, takes hold of my legs and turns me sideways in my seat to face him. After he pulls me towards him to the edge of my seat, he spreads my legs open and walks in to me. He laces his fingers through my hair, fisting it, tilts my head, bringing my lips to meet his as his tongue invades my mouth with purpose. He gives me one of those deep and sensuous, soft and sexy, heart stopping, panty drenching kisses. Once he pulls away from me, he brushes his cheek with mine, moving to my ear he whispers, "_I'm going to make you scream my name_."

_W..wh…what?_

I can hear his hot raspy breath as he slowly and methodically licks the outside of my ear, kissing the soft skin under it. That, of course, is the on switch that is directly connected to my nipples and my girl candy because they were on full alert. I am so turned on by this that if he wanted to take me in the back seat I would totally let him. Hell, I don't think I couldn't stop him even if I wanted him to.

I was stunned into silence. After he has his way with my mouth, he turns to walk back to the driver's seat, leaving me sitting there wanting more. He did all this with intent and purpose and knew exactly how I would respond to him. There has to be a law that says he can't start this and not finish it. I'm going to look that up when I get home. I shiver for the second time today.

He glances at me, waiting for something. I wasn't sure exactly what, but he was sitting there with a satisfied look upon his face. I am a woman that has been thoroughly kissed and sitting sideways in my seat. I suddenly feel ridiculous and look back at him.

"What?" I say confused.

He grins at me again, "Do you want to get back into your seat and put your seatbelt on?"

_Oh!_ I return myself to the proper position, put my seatbelt on, shut my door and think about what the hell he just said to me.

'_I'm going to make you scream my name?'_

After he pulled back onto the road, we continued our drive and I laid my head back onto the seat as I watched the world go by while contemplating what he had said and what the hell he is doing to me. I feel like I'm stuck in that _9½ Weeks_ movie. Is this a fucking game to him? Random naughty girl thoughts go through my mind. What my mind heard was that at some point in time and at some place he is going to fuck me hard enough to where I will scream his name. Under normal circumstances I would almost laugh at him, but this man fucking turns me on. And what promise did I give myself on my drive up here? I will have sex!. And here it is sitting right next to me. All the vacation sex I want. You aren't a screamer, Bella, I think to myself and smile. I smile big time.

He is watching me as if he is trying to figure out my thought process and puts his hand on my leg, "What? What are you thinking about that is causing you to smile like that, Bella?" He had to say that in his velvet voice, didn't he?

I look over at him with a smug smile and simply say, "I'm not a screamer, Edward." Ha, take that, mister. That showed his ass.

He returns my smile with a smugness of his own and says very confidently, "You will be after I'm done with you."

_Holy shit!_

My mouth falls open again and I hear him chuckle when I turn my head away to recuperate. I know I am going to give in to him, it's inevitable, and just a matter of time and it's not going to be my decision. He is going to take it from me because he knows he can. It's like I'm watching him stalk his prey and I am his prey.

_I wish I had brought an extra pair of panties with me_.

We finally get to his house and I'm wondering if this is where he plans on doing it? Today, now? The anxiety must be written all over my face because he walks up to me and wraps his arms around me, holding me close.

"Don't fear Bella, not here, not today." He whispers.

_Oh. My. God._

The desire I have for him is so powerful and overwhelming that I want to drop him right here and right now. But he said not here. Not today. I can wait. Wait for what? Why wait? For crying out loud, Bella, listen to yourself! Knock it off already.

I look up at his house and it's beautiful. It is the typical Tahoe style home surrounded by evergreens and situated on a hill that overlooks the Sierras. Once you get inside it is all male with dark wood and black leather; it's definitely Edward. It's decorated very similarly to the condo. The kitchen has black granite countertops with stainless steel appliances. There's a wine cooler in the kitchen, larger than the one at the condo and it too is fully stocked. I absolutely fall in love with the fireplace. He said he had the stone brought over from his grandfather's land in Italy and the hearth was cut and hand carved from an oak tree that came from his parent's property in California. Wow! That's really amazing. The house is a little bit chilly so he starts a nice fire and I stand in front of it hypnotized by the flames.

I am so deep in thought that I am startled when he asks me if I would like a glass of wine. I nod, asking if he has any of that Chardonnay he had at the condo. He smiles at me, "Absolutely." He pulls out three bottles and hands two of them to me.

"Here, I promised you these and got a little side tracked yesterday." He grins. "I will bring something good for dinner on Saturday as well. What color should I bring?

"White for dinner." I say. "I have a variety for after dinner if you like."

"Let me worry about the wines, alright?" He says as he brushes his finger along my cheek. His touch drives me insane.

He opens the Chardonnay, pours a glass and hands it to me, not pouring one for himself. That's weird. He's not drinking any of it? He comes around the island and goes to the bar in the living room and instead pours himself a Chivas. We are looking at each other when he walks up to me, bringing the rim of his glass to mine, not saying a word, he just looks into my eyes. Damn, I don't even want to think about what this man is going to be like in bed. He is very intense sometimes.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella"

"About what you said to me in the car?"

**A/N… Is that a cliffie? Whoops. Okay, kids, that's my first five chapters and I hope you like the story so far. You have to stick around for the Emmett and Jasper and Rosalie and Alice introductions at least. Let me know your thoughts, they are important to me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers of Twilight fame, owns it all, I don't, **

**I just wish I did.**

**A/N….Many thanks go to the best betas in the FF world, LovinRob who puts up with a lot of my stupid shit and Amandac3 who is just a cool chick. Thank you both so very much**

**CHAPTER 6**

**Bella**

"_Edward?"_

"_Yes, Bella?"_

"_About what you said to me in the car."_

"Yes, Bella"

"Why would you say something like that to me? You've known me less than 24 hours and I don't know anything about you except that you have two brothers." I ask him out of pure curiosity.

"I'm not the kind of woman that jumps into bed with someone that I don't know." I look down, feeling compelled to tell him more, "It's been…it's been a long time for me, Edward." I confess to him shyly.

"How long has it been?" He asks while slowly walking toward me.

"A long time. Too long, really." I bow my head almost embarrassed to confess it.

"How long, Bella?" He asks again now standing directly in front of me. His hands are softly running up and down my arms and I can feel the energy from his touch, like what I felt the first day I met him.

"Five years." I whisper, barely audible enough even for me to hear.

A single tear falls from my eye and I quickly turn my head to catch it with the back of my hand before he can see it. But he does see it and he gently takes my chin between his thumb and forefinger forcing my face to meet his. He tenderly kisses the place where the tear fell.

"That is a long time. What happened?" He asks me frowning. "When a beautiful woman like you hasn't been touched in five years, something has happened to her to where she doesn't want to be touched." He quietly says taking my wine glass from me, setting it down on the table with his, then turns to me wrapping me up in his arms as if he knew that is exactly what I needed.

"I loved him. I gave myself to him completely until I found him in bed with my best friend." I tell him as he walks me to the couch to sit in front of the fire.

"Then he is a fool, Bella." He says laying his head back looking up at the ceiling.

"He said he was a fool to have gotten caught." I say watching him.

My heart still aches from that day. It's the primary reason I don't like to talk about it. I still feel the pain and the visual of seeing them in that position continues to disgust me.

Tucking a leg under himself, Edward turns toward me holding my hand in his, twisting my rings around my fingers, "Are you still in love with him? Does he still prevent you from giving yourself to someone else?"

"No, I don't love him. I haven't wanted to get involved with anyone since then though. It hurt for such for a long time. I loved them both a great deal and I felt very much betrayed. I still feel betrayed. Will I trust again? I don't know. I hope I still have it in me to trust someone. I haven't allowed myself to love anyone again though. It took me a long time to let Alice and Rosalie in. But I love them both very much. They are my family."

"Why haven't you allowed yourself to get close to anyone physically? Surely there have been opportunities for you in five years, Bella. There's not been a man that you have wanted, physically?"

_Yes. You._

"I work. I poured myself into my work and I haven't stopped. Until now at least. That's why I am here. I needed to get away for a bit otherwise…I'm afraid I will forget how to live." I look down for a moment, feeling the weight of what I just said. I glance back at his determined face, "Skiing allows me to feel that there is still beauty in the world. I feel free and alive when I ski." I say feeling the blush rise to my face.

He nods his understanding, then asks, "What do you do for a living, Bella?" He begins to play with a strand of my hair.

"I am senior paralegal at Hale, Whitlock and Evanson in San Francisco." I tell him turning toward him and curling my legs under me, happy to change the subject away from Jacob.

His fingers stop moving, "I know that firm very well. They are my company's legal counsel. My attorney there is Eric Hale." He sounds happy to have changed the subject as well.

"Yes, he is Managing Partner at the firm and also Rosalie's father. I'm sure that's why your name sounded familiar to her," I say. "I don't work on all of Mr. Hale's cases; he has another paralegal he uses as well. I have never run across your name though."

"That's probably because it would be listed under my corporate name, Volturi Wineries." He sits back and watches for my reaction.

My eyes open wide and I almost jump out of my seat, "Wait, you are Volturi Wineries?" I know I have that deer in the headlight look on my face. Volturi is my favorite wine and I always make it a point to visit their winery when Rosalie, Alice and I visit Napa for wine tastings. "What a coincidence." I say looking down into my glass of wine.

"This is fate...again." I say raising my eyes to meet his.

"Why do you say that?" He smiles at me as he runs his fingers through my hair allowing his fingers to graze my neck. It feels really nice and I close my eyes enjoying his touch. It's been a long time since a man has touched me like that. A small whimper escapes and I feel myself flush.

"This whole thing between you and I. The way we met and the circumstances surrounding our meeting. And now this, sitting here with the man who runs Volturi Wineries, the only wine I drink, I might add. It's just one more thing to add to the already growing list." I shake my head at the coincidence of how this whole thing started and curious where it will lead.

"Do you ever make it down to Napa to visit us?" He asks and I smile in return.

"The girls and I go several times during the summer. We take a limousine and tour our favorite wineries, but we usually save Volturi for last. We end up spending most of our time there." I giggle at some of the memories I have of our wine tasting tours.

"I have been to your winery many times. We enjoy having lunch at the café; it's very peaceful there. Is Embry still at the tasting center?" I ask, hoping that he is. "He always makes our experience at Volturi so much fun." I look at Edward with a watchful eye curious whether I had ever seen him on the property but determine that I haven't because I would have remembered; he is too handsome to forget.

"Yes, he sure is," He grins, "He will be there until the end of his days. He is a very valued employee."

"He treats us very well when we are there. I think he has a crush." I say glancing at him from the corner of my eye.

"On whom? If he has a crush on you, I will fire him as soon as I get home!" He says with a playful spark in his eyes.

"All of us." I say laughing.

"Embry crushes on all the ladies, Bella." He smirks at me.

"Hey now, we are special and he knows it." I remind him. "I am a very valued customer of Volturi." I say giggling, nervously playing with the stem of my wine glass.

"Yes, Bella, you are special. Either that or you have a serious drinking problem." He teases gently squeezing my shoulder.

"I admit I like wine, but only Volturi wine. It's my favorite." I say, flirting with him and take another sip of the Chardonnay. I look at him and he holds my eyes and takes his lower lip between his teeth.

_Oh my._

"Okay," He says slapping his hands on his thighs, "I have to look around to see if everything is okay and if any critters have gotten in anywhere. I worry about frozen pipes this time of year." I stand up with him and offer to help.

"Sit and enjoy the fire," He says running the back of his fingers across my jaw, holding my chin, and staring directly into my eyes. He lowers his face slightly as if to kiss me but stops himself, "I'll be just a few minutes."

When he leaves to check the outside of the house, I decide to look around. I open a door that leads to a back yard deck and was awed by the beautiful mountain view. It is breathtaking and I am mesmerized by it. I am startled though when a totally nude woman jumps up from the balcony of a neighboring house. I can only assume she is sunbathing…in the middle of winter no less.

"What are you doing there? Where is Edward?" She shouts at me.

I gave her my best Robert DiNero 'you talking to me' look and said "Excuse Me?"

She stands there in all her naked glory with her hands on her hips. Trust me, there is nothing sexy about a pissed off naked woman with her hands on her hips!

"Are you curious and asking me what I'm actually doing here, as in me standing here looking at the beautiful view, well, it was until you interrupted it, or are you are asking what I'm doing in Edward's home?"

She stands there with her plastic breasts glaring at me, which gives a new meaning to the term "headlights". Now that I think about it, I believe her state of nudity was intended for Edward and not so much for me.

"If you're asking what I'm doing in Edward's home, I am here by invitation and if you want to know where Edward is, I would have to say that it is none of your business."

Not wanting to waste any more time speaking with her, I turn to go back into the house, but abruptly stop and look over my shoulder. "Put your clothes on, you look disgusting. Additionally, Lewd and Lascivious is a felony… look it up" I then turn and enter the house.

Holding my glass of wine, I curl up into the corner the couch and stare into the fire. My mind drifts to thoughts of Edward and the intense kisses he has given me over the past several days and the "threat" he whispered in my ear. He surprises me at every turn. I have no idea what I am going to get with Edward Cullen. But I kind of like that about him.

I lay my head back contemplating this whole situation and glance across the room and see another piano. How many of those does he have for crying out loud? I get up and walk over to it running my hand along the key cover. "He must be very good to have a piano here and one at the condo," I think to myself. Maybe one day I will hear him play.

I return to the couch and close my eyes enjoying the warmth and the sounds of the crackling fire. Suddenly, I feel him near me and my eyes slowly open to find him standing over me. He gently takes me by my arms and raises me from the couch and warns me in his velvet voice, "Bella, I'm going to kiss you now."

_Oh, God!_

And with that, he lowers his head and places a kiss on my lips parting my mouth with his warm tongue and I can't help but deepen the kiss. He releases my arms and wraps his around me, tightening his hold. I weave my fingers through his hair pulling him to me even closer. I sense that he enjoys the feel of my hands in his hair because I get this carnal moan from him every time. After he ends our kiss, I feel his face next to mine. His ragged breathing matches my own and I can feel his erection as he gently presses it against me. I respond to him by pressing myself against him in return. He gasps and he suddenly lifts his face and his look goes from shock and amazed to slow and sexy. That look that says, 'I want to fuck you and all you are going to say is 'okay'. Yeah, that look.

After our moment of mental copulation, he says, "I saw Sue on her balcony. She does that to me all the time and it gets annoying having to avoid that side of the house." His eyelids are heavy and he says quietly, "I heard what you said to her. That was the hottest fucking thing I've heard you say…so far." He lowers his hand to the small of my back and slowly pressed me against him again.

"And you know what the other hottest thing I want you to say is." He reminds me with a trail of kisses across my jaw down the side of my neck. I can feel the goosebumps down the back of my thighs.

I really want this man. I want to feel my body next to his. I want him to know that I am as affected by him as he is by me. I raise myself to him by standing on my toes and kiss him just as he has kissed me. He allows me to be the aggressor and after I slow the kiss, I release his lips and into his ear I say in a breathless whisper, "I want you to be the first to touch me, Edward."

I hear him inhale sharply and secretly hope he will take me right now, but he just looks at me and nods his head once confirming his understanding and quietly holds me for a short while, kisses my forehead, and then says we need to prepare to leave.

_Oh, God, please protect me, _I pray_. Please protect my heart. I'm afraid he is taking it from me_.

On our way to the car, Edward asks me if I am getting hungry and I tell him I am indeed… starving. He tells me of a good burger joint called Burgers A Go-Go that makes a special burger just for him. He opens the door for me and gives me a sweet kiss. He hurries to the driver's side sliding in behind the wheel and sees me looking up through the window. He follows my gaze to see Sue watching us through her living room window with her hands on her hips.

I look at Edward and all he can say is, "Ain't gonna happen," and we busted out laughing and are on the road again. It gives me a bit of sweet pleasure knowing that as hard as Sue tries, she would not be fucking Edward. Yeah, that pleased me… a lot.

After a short drive and many flirty and sweet glances at each other, we arrive at the restaurant. Edward opens my door and takes my hand, not releasing it until we are seated. The waitress brings water to the table and I watch her eyefuck Edward in every possible position. I look at her and clear my throat to gain her attention and say "Ain't gonna happen."

He looks directly at me, smiling, and says to the waitress, "Two Volturi Specials please."

"S..sir, we don't have…." She says and is interrupted when he quickly looks at her and says again, "Two Volturi Specials please." She nods her head and I watch her as she speaks with the cook. He looks at Edward and a huge smile crosses his face.

The cook turns out to be the owner and he brings our plates to us personally and says hello to Edward. After a few minutes of conversation, we eat our lunch and fall into easy conversation. I've learn a lot about Edward these past few days.

After we start our way back to Tahoe City, we talk about our childhood, where we grew up, the winery, my job and his job. He asks me about what roll I play in the firm and how I assist on cases. I tell him that I conduct client interviews, prepare the attorneys for trials or hearings, assist and attend trials, conduct case research, and oversee case management, among other things. I don't want to talk about my job so I chang the subject.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella." He says in that silky smooth voice that goes straight to my girl candy.

"Do you have a woman in your life?" I ask, not sure why, but something tells me to ask. I know that he said there wasn't any Mrs. Cullen's or future Mrs. Cullen's but my gut is operating in overdrive. It may possibly be my trust issues coming to the surface but I need to know for sure.

_Say no!_

"What do you mean?" He asks suspiciously.

"Edward, you know exactly what I mean. Do you have a woman in your life that is not your mother?" I ask again grinning.

He sits quietly for a moment. Too long of a moment. I raise my head from the back of the seat and look pointedly at him.

_Oh no! Dear God, here it comes_…..

"Yes. There is a woman, but not like you mean. Do I love her? No. But we do have a 'friends with benefits' sort of relationship." He answers very directly and truthfully. That makes me sit up straight and I turn my head away from him, shocked, hurt and disappointed.

_Thud_

Why should I be upset? What he does has nothing to do with me. But it upsets me nonetheless. It upsets me that he is sleeping with someone. _Dammit_. He is taking your heart from you and he is fucking someone else. Bella… you stupid girl! You almost did it again didn't you! Stop it…stop it…stop it!

"Bella, what are you thinking?" He asks me.

"I asked you yesterday if there was a woman and you said no." I can feel my anger boiling to the surface, this is not good.

"No, Bella, you asked me if there was a Mrs. Cullen or a future Mrs. Cullen and I answered you truthfully." He threw my question back at me. "But I am curious why you are asking me again."

_Yeah, that makes me feel better. Not_.

"You knew the exact information I was after, Edward. I didn't want to be in this car with you if you had a girlfriend or a significant other or really anyone in your life. You are a smart man. You knew what I wanted to know." Now I am angry at him. "And it's a good thing I DID ask again isn't it?"

He glances at me and I am unsure what he is thinking.

"Oh God, I've been kissing you!" I cry out.

Silent tears begin streaming down my face. I've been lied to AGAIN! I am so angry at myself I take my fist and hit my thigh, hard. So hard that it actually hurts.

"Bella, what's going on?" He asks in a soft voice.

"What's going on! I just need to know if there is one fucking person out there that I can trust." I say talking to the window.

"God!" I cry into my hands "I was considering sleeping with you. You made me want to trust you, Edward. FUCK!" I scream.

**A/N… Can't wait to hear from you. I love my Edward and Bella. Can't wait for you to see what happens with them. Also, I will be posting on Thursdays and Sundays...stay tuned...it's gettin' good.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers of Twilight fame, owns it all and I don't, **

**dammit.**

**A/N…Again, my betas put up with my crap...talking me down from the ledge, setting my ass straight and as usual, they are always right. LovinRob and Amandac3 you rock and you know it. It's one of the many things I love about you both.**

**Thank you for all of your kind and sweet reviews. I'm thrilled you are enjoying this story as much as I am. I love my Edward and Bella. **

**For those of you that don't know what Black Diamond refers to…ski resorts rate their ski runs by Double Black Diamond (expert); Black Diamond (advanced); Blue Square (intermediate); and Green Circle (easiest)**

**CHAPTER 7**

**Bella**

"_Bella, what's going on?" He asked in a soft voice._

"_What's going on! I just need to know if there is one fucking person out there that I can trust." I say talking to the window. _

"_God!" I cry into my hands "I was considering sleeping with you. You made me want to trust you, Edward. FUCK!" I scream._

He hits the brakes and pulls into the parking lot of a nearby grocery store then turns in his seat to face me scaring the shit out of me. I don't really know this man and now I wonder if I am in imminent danger being with him if he's this angry at me.

"Bella," he begins taking a deep, cleansing breath. "Tanya is a woman that I have known for years. She attends functions with me when I need to have a date. I don't love her and I am not in love with her. I don't have anyone special in my life that I feel that way about. She and I have the same lifestyle in that we are both so busy that there's no time to find someone special so we use each other." He exclaims.

"Would she like more from me? Probably, but she's never going to get it." He continues, "We use each other for sex and even that is so rare it's almost non-existent. So you see, Bella, when you asked me if there is a woman in my life, in essence there is but she is not special to me and that relationship can be eliminated simply by never calling her again. It doesn't even need an explanation." He runs his hands through his hair. I've never seen him do that before. He then takes my hand and rubs his thumb over the top of it seemingly to calm himself down.

"Bella, I don't know why it is important for me to say this, but I know you have been hurt and I don't ever want you to think you can't trust me. I can tell you that if Tanya were to pull up alongside of us right now and saw you sitting in my car, the first thing out of her mouth would be to ask me if I got the reports off to Italy on time. You being here would not cause her pain." He looks deep into my eyes pleading for me to understand.

Not getting a response from me, he continues, "Bella, please. This is difficult for me to say out loud because you and I have just met and we don't know each other, really." He pauses and takes a deep breath letting it out slowly and raggedly. "I believe fate has brought you to me. I don't know what this is or if there is a way to define it, but I do believe that there is something here. I find you incredibly attractive and I have never wanted anyone like I want you." He pauses again, looking down at my hands.

"I do know that I want to know you and I want you to know me as well. My physical attraction to you is beyond anything describable. I need you to trust me in that I will never do to you what he did to you. It's not only a promise but a guarantee; once I am in a relationship, I am completely monogamous. I have never, ever cheated on anyone in my life, and I would definitely not begin with you. I am being completely honest with you about my relationship with Tanya." He stops massaging my hand and looks into my eyes pleading with me. I feel my resolve weaken and I can't keep the tears from falling.

"Please, Bella," He begs, "please don't cry. I can't stand it. Please?" He wipes my tears and leans over to hold me, to comfort me. It feels really, really nice.

I do want to trust him. I don't ever again want to feel the heartbreak that Jacob caused me. More importantly, I don't want to be the cause of that kind of heartbreak to anyone else. I look at him and nod my head, assuring him that I understand what he's telling me. He takes a deep breath and pulls me to him, wrapping his arms around me. He kisses the tears from eyes and then buries his face into my neck.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. She means so little to me, I didn't include her in the equation. It won't happen again." He promised. He buries his face in my hair, inhaling deeply. I close my eyes savoring the feel of him wrapped around me.

"God, you smell so good, Bella."

After a long while of just sitting in silence and just holding each other he says, "I better get you home before I do something I don't want to do to you in a car." I grin at that because that back seat has looked pretty good to me on several occasions too.

We pull out of the parking lot and for the next hour or so, he has been noticeably quiet. When I look over at him, he appears pensive and withdrawn. Once we get back to my place, he walks me to the door and I ask him if he'd like to come in for coffee or a drink.

"No, I think I should head home." He says as he runs his hands through his hair. He's done that a lot today.

"Alright, Edward." Feeling he might be upset with today's events, I say "I want to apologize for my meltdown earlier. It's just that I never want to be the cause of the type of heartbreak that I experienced and it's something I wish to never experience again. I hope you understand." I take my finger touching his hoping he would take my hand. He didn't.

"I understand, Bella. I do." He says, looking at the ground.

A stab of fear runs through me. He has shut himself off to me, I sense it and it is powerful. There's goes my wall. I can feel it go up. It's the wall I built around me after Jacob so no one can get in and hurt me. Damn it! _Here it comes_!

I immediately move into self-protection mode and I stand up straight to prepare for the worse.

"Thank you for the drive around the lake, I had a wonderful time." I say, placing my hand on his arm, lightly squeezing it. " Goodbye, Edward." And I turn to walk into the house.

He reaches for my hand, pulling me back to him, "Bella? Wh…what are you doing? Are you saying goodbye to me? It sure sounds like you are." I look up at him and he looks almost lost.

"Well… I thought… I just…" I stammer. I just can't say it.

"Don't you want to see me tomorrow?" He asks, sounding confused. It breaks my heart to hear a mature man, one hardened for business, look as sad as he does right now.

"Of course I do. I thought you… I…" I try to say.

"_Dammit, Bella"_ I say under my breath. I woman up and lift my chin in the air, "I just thought you wouldn't or didn't want to see me again. It was a little too much drama even for me, but I was angry and I apologized for that."

"Bella…" He looks down at our joined hands, "From that very moment you ran me off the road, I knew you were someone special. How special and how you fit into my life, I haven't quite figured out yet." He says, smiling down at me. "But I am not ready to call this quits because you were being responsible enough not to cause pain to anyone." He lowers his brow to mine letting it rest there.

"This attraction I have for you is undeniable and I sense that you feel it too." I can feel his breath on my face and I want to wrap my arms around him and hold on for dear life.

"I'm right about that aren't I?"

"Yes." I whisper and he releases the breath he was holding.

"Good. Let's just leave it at that and go from there, okay?"

"The reason I've been so quiet is that I don't want to leave you tonight. I want you so badly and I don't want to drive away, leaving you. It will be one the hardest things I will have to do." He says leaving his brow resting on mine while holding my face in his palm, grazing his thumb over my bottom lip.

"Then don't." I reply, my eyes closed, feeling the effects his touch has on me.

"It's too soon, Bella. We have a few things to work out first I think. I don't want there to be any issues between us when that time comes." He says, putting his arm around my shoulder. I nod my head in agreement.

"Are you skiing tomorrow?" I ask him hearing the fluttering of my voice.

"I wouldn't miss it. I have some work that I need to get done in the morning, but I had planned on going up after that. I was thinking around 11:00. Will you be out there?"

"Yes. I'll be there around 10:00. I don't know where I will be though. Text me when you are finished and I'll let you know where I am and we can hook up from there, okay?"

My eyes close and my breath becomes shallow. I run my finger gently over his skin at the V in his sweater. He releases a gentle breath through his nose.

"Perfect." He says, lowering his lips to mine.

I stand on my tip toes to better reach him. I wrap my arm around him and run my other hand through his hair. He moans at that and when my fingers graze his neck, I feel his body react next to mine. He holds my hips close to him and I can feel him tight against me. He wants me, I feel it… feel him. I smile into his mouth acknowledging what he is doing as I gently press my hips back into him and he smiles back. There's that the tingle in my candy again, she is ready and can't be denied much longer.

"Until, tomorrow." He whispers, as he traces my bottom lip with his thumb again. He smirks, no doubt seeing the effect he has on me and then turns, leaving me standing there, wanting.

It's relatively early so I figure I'd call the girls to attend confessional.

"Alice? Ready for conference? Hold on." I put Alice on hold and get Rosalie on the phone.

"Everyone here?" I ask.

"We're here." Alice announces and immediately started the interrogation. "So what happened today, did you have fun? Did he kiss you? Did you have sex?" I can see her jumping up and down in her seat with each question asked.

"First and foremost, Rosalie, you will never guess who he is." I say, excited to tell her. "He is Edward Cullen of Volturi Wineries." They both scream and I have to hold my phone away from my ears. I smile because it reminds me of Edward and Emmett's conversation.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Rosalie exclaims. "I knew that name sounded familiar!"

"You will never guess who his attorney is." Not waiting for her response, "Eric Hale!" I blurt out.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Rosalie repeats herself then says, "Daddy never mentioned him before."

"Anyway, his very single brothers are coming to dinner Saturday, so if they look anything like Edward, that is my gift to you. You can thank me later." I say smugly.

"I am looking them up on Google right now." Rosalie interjects. "Holy shit you guys… that Edward is one fucking beautiful man. Way to score, Bella!"

"What about the other two" Alice asks excitedly.

Rose then pipes in "Bella, if you don't want him you can send him my way. I am not opposed to sloppy seconds." The impact of what she has just said silences me.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, that was said in very poor taste and in no way did I…."

"Don't worry about it, Rose." I say interrupting her apology, not wanting to elaborate any further.

"Both Emmett and Jasper are _very_ nice looking." She admitted, "Not as hunky as Edward but still very hot. Alice I'm sending you the link to take a closer look."

"When are they coming on Saturday?" Alice inquires.

Alice, our self-appointed party planner, no doubt is curious so she can start planning what everyone will wear and what we will have for dinner. She would take over our lives if we let her, but that is our Alice and we love her more for it.

"They are coming at 7:00 so that will give us time to go out on Saturday morning and shop for everything we need for dinner. Edward is bringing the wine." I inform them.

"Alice, will you swing by my place and pick me up something nice for me to wear? I didn't plan on entertaining so I didn't bring anything other than jeans." I ask, knowing she wouldn't let me down.

"You bet I will, Bella. Leave it to me. Rose, I think we should leave earlier than planned." Alice explains that she wants to get the house ready and plans to make sure everything is perfect. Her attention and love for detail is impeccable.

"So, Bella, did you fuck him?" Rosalie inquires, cutting to the chase, wanting to know every last detail. I know if I ever gave in she wouldn't stop until I described my orgasm.

"No, I didn't _fuck_ him but he kissed me a million times. And girls, Oh. My. God. he brings me to my knees." I describe the kisses and the intensity of them. I opted not to share the rest of it because I don't want to make any more out of this than it really is. They will get it on an as-needed basis.

"I am going skiing with him again tomorrow and will probably hang out here at home on Thursday just chilling out. I have been on the go since I got here and I do want to relax a little bit."

I really want to take a few days at least to just relax my mind and do nothing and Thursday sounds like the perfect day since the girls will be here all weekend.

"Oh, and Alice, don't forget to bring a dress in case there is a club here we can go to Friday, okay?"

"Okay, Bella. I'm online right now and there is a club called The Lakeside and another at Squaw called The Loft. Also, there's a party at a pub called Sam's Place at Squaw. They will have live music. That sounds low key and fun too."

"The clubs at Squaw are too close to Edward and I don't want him to think I am stalking him. I need to give the poor guy some privacy since we seem to keep running into each other, so let's go to the one in Tahoe City."

"Sounds like a plan." Rosalie says. "I'm looking forward to Saturday, Bella. This should be fun."

"Me too," Alice agrees and we can hear her clapping in the background.

"Yeah, me too." I concur with the two of them.

"Okay, girls, I am going to bed. Alice, thanks again for helping me out. Let's touch base on Thursday again. I can't wait to see you guys and I really can't wait to hear you fight over who gets what bedroom." I say sarcastically, "Goodnight." I quickly hang up before they start fighting tonight.

I put my phone down on the table next to the bed and lay there contemplating what Edward said about how he felt about me, about us… if there is an, "us. I have to agree with him, there is something there. The physical attraction is definitely undeniable. The way my body responds to his is unbelievable. I don't have to say anything about the way he responds to me. Apparently it isn't something he is embarrassed about either. The way he made it a point to make me feel him was such a turn on. He is extremely sexy and confident.

I am not one to plan sex because I like it more spontaneous, but I am going to have to plan on a night to be with Edward before he goes home on Monday. I can feel my performance anxiety building already. I haven't had sex for five years and, with the exception of a little self-love, everything I know I have learned from Jacob. He was an excellent teacher and he taught me well. We never had any issues in the bedroom. Well, except for the small exception when he accidently found his dick in my best friend's ass, other than that we had no problems.

I laid there thinking about the possibility of making love with Edward and how it would be. He said that he fucks Tanya. I can't go there, it kills me to even think of him being so intimate with another woman. I don't want him to be with anyone else. I envision him laying naked with someone else, and it turns my stomach.

_Bling_

E_: miss me?_

There's that same question again.

B_: no_

I lied, but having a little fun with him.

E: _liar_

God, he's cute_. _

B: _have you had your cold shower yet?_

Let's see if he's taken care of that hard cock of his yet.

E: _didn't want one, the thought of you was enough._

E: _what about you Bella?_

Rut ro…Not going to answer that.

E: _answer me Bella_

….and the candy ignites…

B: _what about me Edward?_

E: _do you need a cold shower?_

I'm going to after this for sure.

B: _no_

Silence…

B: _I need it nice and warm_

It's getting awfully warm in here….

E: _would you like me to take care of that for you Isabella?_

Silence...

B: _you already did_

E: _fuck, Bella!_

And she scores! I smile to myself and skip to the shower.

I take a long hot shower thinking I better shave my legs… just in case. I am glad I decided to get a wax before I went on vacation… just in case. I am definitely going to have that man before I go home or before he goes home, whichever comes first. By the way he is sounding, I think it's going to be sooner than later.

I dry my hair, brush my teeth and apply my favorite scented lotion from Bath and Body Works that Edward likes. I throw on my favorite T-shirt, grab my book and snuggle under the down comforter. I open my book, The Ballad of the Sad Café, but can't concentrate on it because my mind keeps drifting to him. _'I'm going to make you scream my name'_. The way he said that and the way he looked at me when he said it….I can't get it out of my mind.

I put my book down across my lap and close my eyes. Everything about him is so fucking perfect. The expanse of his chest, his height and the way he towers over me, the way he looks down at me through those sexy green eyes. He is extremely handsome with that fabulous sex hair. And the way he kisses! A bad kisser is a deal breaker for me and he has it going on in that department; so passionate and intense and I want him desperatly when he kisses me. And last, but not least, I am desperate to know what he has hidden in those sexy jeans. If there's any indication by the way it feels when he presses up against me, I am going to be one happy little girl.

Before I know it my hand has worked its way under the covers, inside my panties and into the folds of my candy. I am so wet at the thought of him, I dip my fingers in and use all that wet goodness to circle and stroke my own clit, enjoying how good it feels. I can feel him here with me, touching me, entering me, loving me and my breathing becomes more and more labored. I insert two fingers of one hand deep inside me and tease my clit with the other.

"Open your legs for me Bella" I hear him say to me and I open my legs wider for him so he can watch me fuck myself with my own hands. I circle my clit harder and faster and I can hear how wet I am. I can feel him holding my thighs open watching me.

"Cum for me Bella." I hear him say and it sounds so real as if he's actually here with me. The pressure builds when I circle and stroke my clit harder and faster.

"I said cum for me Bella" I hear him demand again in that domineering tone that fucking turns me on. My head pushes back into my pillows and I explode as I rock my hips against my playful fingers. After my body calms and my breathing returns to normal, I lay there thinking about him and decide a sext is warranted.

B: _I screamed your name this time_

I press send, and smile, biting down on my lip.

E: _goddamn it Bella, you are going to kill me_

**A/N… Naughty Bella. This boy needs to be giving her some lovin soon. Do you think Edward is finally going to give in to Bella? God, I hope so. Leave me some love….or not.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer of Twilight does not own this story but she does the players. **

**Thanks to my betasT and A and a special thanks to a my Grecian Goddess, you know who you are. Muwahhh. **

**CHAPTER 8**

**EPOV**

When the sun goes down the narrow roads quickly turn to black ice and it doesn't help that the Truckee River runs along the road making it even icier. Either you know how to drive these roads or you don't. Of course, it's always smart to keep an eye out for the other guy because there are so many idiots out there that think their monster four wheel drive trucks make them invincible. It also doesn't help that I've left my mind behind with Bella. Everything that's happened over the past hour has left me a little twisted. Oh hell, not the past hour, but the last several days. She was right when she said it was a lot of drama, especially since we just met three days ago. This whole thing has spiraled out of control from the moment I first laid eyes on her but I cannot get her out of my mind. She has a hold on me like nothing I've experienced before.

I glance at my watch and see it's still early yet and take a quick look to the side, seeing that the slopes are all lit up for the night. I enjoy night skiing but my mind isn't in it tonight. I need a drink. I think I'll hit my favorite pub in the village. Now that's what I need, maybe it will get my head in focus a bit.

I walk into the loud and packed bar and see Sam leaning on his forearms, working on scoring with one of the snow bunnies that frequent the place. She looks like she stepped out of a salon rather than off the slopes. He glances up as the squeaky door opens and sees me walk through. He stands up straight and gets a shit eating grin on his face.

"Hey motherfucker, where the fuck have you been?" He says as he jumps over the bar, giving me a bear hug that rivals one of Emmett's.

"Been busy, man. How the hell are you? It's been a while. How's the wife and kids?" I say loud enough so the girl he was trying to score and take home for the night hears me.

"You bastard, Edward." He says through clenched teeth as he slugs my shoulder, nearly knocking me on the floor.

"He's bullshitting Victoria, I ain't married babe." She scowls at him and leaves anyway. Sam watches her leave and then smacks the counter, giving me his 'you are so dead motherfucker' look. "Awe hell, she'll be back tomorrow." He says, swiping his hand through the air.

"What can I get you Eddie, the usual?" He yells over his shoulder, pulling a glass and a bottle of Chivas off the shelf.

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks Sam." I said as I take off my jacket, looking around, checking out the crowd.

It doesn't take long before the ladies start looking in my direction and I give them a nod hello and regret it the moment I do it because I'm not in the mood for company tonight. I hate when I do shit like that without thinking about it first!

"Eddie, you sure know how to get the attention of the ladies; lucky bastard. I'm good for at least a couple of your leftovers after you're done making your selection, man." Sam chuckles as he places my drink in front of me. He was checking out a table of girls staring in my direction. He always did want a piece of my action.

"Not tonight Sam, you're on your own." I look in their direction and they start giggling like little girls and I cringe when I see one of them get up and walk toward me. Shit! I don't want this tonight. I look over in her direction and see her whisper something to Sam and the next thing I know I've got another drink sitting in front of me. I push it back toward Sam, telling him to keep it and she gets pissed and stomps off. Women don't take rejection well I have discovered.

"What's up with you man? You never turn a lady down. Talk to me bro."

"I just want a drink, Sam… why don't you give me another one while you're at it." I take my Chivas and pound it down my throat in one hit just as Sam puts the second one in front of me.

"How are those brothers of yours doing? Are they here with you?"

"No, they'll be here Friday. You'll see them I'm sure." I reply, looking down into my glass then swallowing the contents.

Emmett and Jasper never miss a chance to stop in at Sam's Place when they are here because they know this is where the girl action is. They never leave here with an empty arm.

"That's cool, it will be good to see them. This place hops when the Cullen men are in town. Speaking of which, I'm having a party in here on Saturday, why don't you guys stop by. I've got a local indie band coming in, I know you dig that shit man."

"Not Saturday, Sam. The boys and I have dates that night." I say, grinning at him.

"Shit you guys don't fuck around do you? It doesn't take you long at all pal." He shakes his head, laughing at me as he sets another Chivas down in front of me.

"I played car tag with this beauty on the way in the other day. We saw each other a couple times along the way and when we rode together on the lift headed up to the Chute I asked her name and we've been hanging out since." I gave him the mini version of the saga and hit my third drink hard.

"Dude, only you can get laid just by looking at a chick in a car. How in the hell do you do it?"

"Sam, you are one crude motherfucker, you know that?" I laugh at him and that's when I notice I had a visitor sitting next to me. She couldn't be more than 18 years of age.

"You better check the ID on this one Sam and keep your hands off, she has jailbait written all over her." The girl stands up, flips her hair and stalks off. I laugh, one because I know I'm fucking right and two… I don't know what two is, but I'm getting fucking hammered.

"Hit me, Sam". I say as push my empty glass toward Sam.

"Okay Eddie boy, what's going on with you man? This isn't like you."

He sets another drink in front of me and I look down into it and shake my head trying to figure out the answer to that question.

"I think what's going on is a woman about 5'7", long brown hair, large brown eyes, a kiss that would bring a man to his knees and the sweetest ass known to man." Whoa! Where'd that shit come from?

I'm getting buzzed and look over at the girls. Although I don't want to fuck any of them, I am up for a little fun. Sam and I exchange looks and raise our eyebrows simultaneously and we are thinking 'game on'. Sam takes a tray of shots over to their table and tells them they are on the house and gives them quarters to put in the juke box. They start giggling and make their music selection. Now we have a sea of ladies dancing with each other for our entertainment.

The squeaky door brings Sam and I out of our girl-on-girl dance coma when some dude walks in and the ladies go nuts. It's because he's "tall, dark and handsome" Sam says. The girls stop dancing to stare at him. He's either good looking to them or he's fresh meat; probably a little of both.

After he sits down a couple stools away from me, he orders a double Crown and Coke. Like me, he pounds the first one down and then orders another. The ladies start flirting with him now rather than me, which is a relief because I wasn't in the mood to deal with that shit anyway. This guy hits a couple more and before he knows it, he's buzzed and feeling brave enough to tackle the jungle. He stumbles over to the table of girls and selects one to dance with. He's all over her, kissing on her and trying to make arrangements for an all-nighter with her. I ask myself if I look like that when I hit on the ladies. _Naw, ain't happening_. Those two words remind me of the time I spent with Bella today and I chuckle at the thought of Bella talking to Sue. I check my phone hoping for a message from her. There aren't any.

After this guy asks her a couple of times if she wanted to "blow this joint" she turns him down, citing she's with her girlfriends and is their designated driver for the night. He gives it another try again by throwing out incentives like 'I'm a lawyer in the city' and 'I drive a BMW' and 'I have my own house'. She still doesn't take the bait so he walks back to his seat with his tail between his legs. His ego gets the better of him because it's comical to hear him cursing "fucking bitch" under his breath. Apparently guys don't like rejection either.

Sam gives him a 'maybe next time dude' pat on the shoulder and then turns to me, laughing.

"Hey, I'm just giving you a hard time man. My name's Sam." He says as he holds out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black, nice to meet you." He shakes Sam's hand.

"The chicks in here are stuck up bitches aren't they? I used my best lines on that hoe and she still turned me down." Is it any wonder you piece of shit! I say to myself.

"You want to know about the art of seduction, ask this guy right here. He's the master. Watch this." Sam looked over at me and tells me to get one of the girls to come over.

I look up at Sam, frowning and not in the mood to play that particular game, but thought what the fuck and look back over my shoulder at the table until I get their attention. I find one and make eye contact with her. I do my eye fuck thing and the girl comes skipping over and I tell Sam to buy her and her friends a shot, on the house. I turn back around to face the bar and go back to my drink. The girl stands there waiting for me like she expects me to talk to her or take her home and fuck her. Sam gives her a tray of shots and I ignore her. She looks disappointed then goes back to her friends. They huddle, probably telling each other what a dick I am and at that moment, I feel like one. I shouldn't have done that to her and plus I feel like I have disrespected Bella too. I _am_ a dick.

Jacob's mouth hangs open and says, "What the fuck dude, what was that?"

"I know huh? It works every time." Sam's face is lit up like a Christmas tree.

I'm thinking it's time to head home when I overhear Sam talking to this guy and I suddenly become very interested.

Jacob either feels his manhood has been trampled or he needs to redeem himself because he boasts, "It doesn't matter anyway, I'm up here to find my ex and get her back. I heard she's up here skiing but it's like finding a needle in a fucking haystack up there on the hill. Oh well, I have the weekend to find her." He sighs.

I look over at him "Why would you want to do that man? Does she even want to be found?" I think about Bella and if this was her ex, I know she wouldn't want to be found.

"No, she doesn't know I'm here. In fact, I haven't spoken to her in five years but I'm thinking once she sees me, she'll want me back." He says confidently.

"Where'd you drive in from?" I ask coming to attention now and getting a sick feeling in my gut as this story is about to change.

"The city." And my instincts go into high alert.

"I pissed her off a few years ago when she walked in on me fucking her best friend." He laughs at his own story. "She won't talk to me but I'm here to make sure she does this time. She didn't deserve to be hurt like that and if I can just get her in the sack one more time, she'll be mine again. I'm certain of it." He boasts.

"I just want to tell her I still love her and have never really stopped." He confesses slurring his empty words.

Mother Fucking Fucker! Sam and I are listening to his douche and I am seething at the audacity that he would be talking about Bella like that. Just the sight of him right now makes me physically ill. And seeing what he was doing just now with that girl, trying to get her to go home with him while he's here on a mission to get Bella in the 'sack'? Over my dead fucking body, pal.

I look up at Sam, "You know that car tag story I was telling you about?"

Sam is looking at me intently because he knows me well enough to know I am livid.

"Yeah, I remember."

I look over at Jacob out the corner of my eye and then back at Sam and slowly nod my head. Sam understands what I am saying and looks over at Jacob, "Hey Jacob, let me buy you a drink buddy."

Jacob finishes off his drink and starts on another. I throw Sam a hundred, "Take care of our friend and buy a few for the ladies over there, maybe it will loosen them up for Jake here. Jacob, enjoy your visit." I get up, grab my coat and give a silent message to Sam to take care of him and I head home.

As soon as I get outside I call Bella, "_This is Bella, leave a message_." Fuck! She even has a sexy phone voice, damn, is there nothing about her that doesn't make me instahard?

I hate leaving voicemail messages and decide I will see her in the morning anyway and will tell her about Jacob then. There's no reason to upset her making her lay awake all night fretting over this. I'm sure Sam will make sure the maggot is too hung over to get out of bed to take a piss let alone go skiing.

Then I remember I promised Emmett I would call him tonight and dial his number.

"Hi, Em."

"Hey bro, how's it hangin? How's the place? Everything okay?"

"It's all good. Sue popped up with her goodies again only I didn't see them this time, Bella did."

"You are shitting me! That's just gross. How'd she handle it?"

"Em you should have heard her. She pulled some legal shit about lewd and lascivious and how it's a felony and how Sue should look it up and then just left her steaming. It was priceless."

I doubt I will ever forget that. Sue can be a bitch, even to me, but seeing another woman in my house when she's been trying to fuck me since the day I moved in probably didn't go over very well.

"All fucking right, way to go Bella!" Emmett says, giving a silent fist bump.

"So we had a fight already, Em." I really need to talk this out with someone before it becomes a huge issue for me.

"What the hell happened, bro? I mean shit, you just met for godsakes."

"I know. She has this thing about honesty and felt I wasn't truthful about some information she thought I was withholding." I explain to him.

"Damn, you already lied to her?" Em asks cutting to the chase.

"No… Well, she asked me the first day I met her if there was a Mrs. Cullen or a soon-to-be Mrs. Cullen in my life because she didn't want to be in the car with me if there was."

"Sounds like a legit question to me, Edward." Emmett is getting serious now, it's the only time he calls me Edward.

"Today she asked me if I had a woman in my life besides our mother. I felt I had to tell her about Tanya and she wasn't happy. She thought I withheld that information and said I should have told her yesterday."

"But you don't have anything going with Tanya do you?"

"No, not really... But I did tell her that Tanya and I were basically fuck buddies and that's what did it."

In hindsight, I am starting to see the whole picture clearer now that I am saying it out loud. I really should have been more forthcoming with her when she asked me about there being any Mrs. Cullen's.

"What happened? Did she really snap?" He asks.

"Well, I think she's more angry at herself for putting her trust in me as soon as she did. She felt betrayed and she felt like a fool. Em, I don't want her to feel that way and more importantly, I don't want to be the cause of her feeling that way."

"Do you like her already, Edward?" He asks quietly.

"I will admit that there is definitely a strong sexual chemistry between us. It's undeniable Em." Of this I have no doubt. I just don't want to confuse lust with, what? Like? I don't love her but I do lust for her that's for damn sure.

"But do you like – like her?" He asks again.

"A lot." I finally confess.

"Did you work it out with her or is Saturday dinner out of the question now."

"No, I laid it all out on the table. I told her how it is with Tanya and I told her how I felt about her and what I thought was going on between us. There is definitely something going on here Emmett." I have now laid my heart out twice in one day and I never do that, ever.

"Well, if you kissed and made up then things will work out, brother." Emmett says, trying to console me.

"Kissing is the only thing we've done and holy shit Em, I just about jizzed in my jeans right then and there. Wait until you see her. One thing, Emmett… she's mine, got that brother?"

"That appetizing, eh?"

"That appetizing!"

"There's something else, Emmett. I stopped in at Sam's before coming home tonight. He says hello, by the way. While I was there some piece of shit came in hitting on the ladies in the bar. He sat down and started talking about how he came up here from The city to get his ex back and how he was planning on getting her in the sack and that he is going to make sure he does. He told us the story about how he got busted by his ex having sex with her best friend. Guess who his ex is Emmett?

"Oh no! Not your Bella?" The "your Bella" does not go unnoticed and I smile at the sound of it.

"Yes, Emmett!" I exclaim. "She doesn't know he's here. She's going to be hitting the hill tomorrow and I'm meeting up with her at 11:00 at the Chute. I don't know if this guy can ski the black diamonds, but Sam is keeping him busy tonight making sure he won't even feel like smelling fresh air let alone ski tomorrow." I say, feeling the urgency inside me, wanting to tell her as soon as possible.

"I just need to tell Bella first before she sees him. I'm feeling panic and dread for her, Emmett. She will be a mess if she sees him, of this I am certain. I need to keep her away from him tomorrow because she won't be skiing Friday, Saturday and Sunday and by then he will be gone."

"Edward, do you want Jazz and I to come up tomorrow instead of Friday?"

"I was hoping you would say that. I think that's a good idea. Who knows what could happen and although I know I can count on Sam, I don't want to put him in that position." I answer, grateful for his offer.

"We will head out first thing in the morning. You just keep her busy and we'll look for this guy as soon as we get there. Edward, don't worry alright?" He instructs, sounding equally concerned.

"I am just worried for her. She told me the short version of their story today and I saw what it did to her emotionally when she was telling it and that happened five years ago. Em, she hasn't been with anyone since then. It fucked her up that bad. I'm the first one she's wanted to be with since then and if she sees him, she will shut down and everything she's done in these five years to repair the damage he caused will have been for naught."

I am feeling anxious about what this prick did to her and by the sound of what he said at the bar, what he would do to her if he does find her. I am not sure where he thinks she is staying but someone told him she is here. The only person that I can think of would be her boss or the other attorneys in her office. Jesus anyone could have told him. There would only be a few that would know she is staying at Tahoe City and not Squaw Village. Lord help him if he touches her.

"She is here for two weeks and I was planning on heading home on Monday but I'm going to stay here through next week Emmett. I will work with Angie to see if there are any meetings I need to move. I will need you and Jazz to cover for me if necessary, can you do that? I don't want to leave her here alone now."

"Absolutely Edward. Don't worry. I just emailed Jazz and told him what was going on and he is ready to roll first thing in the morning. We are leaving at 6:00 so that should put us in Squaw at around 10:00."

"Emmett, the way he said that he was going to get her in the sack and the look on his face told me he was not going to be refused if you know what I am saying. I almost feel like I want to go over to her house but I don't want to panic her. If I tell her tonight, she won't sleep well and she really should sleep. Right now he is busy with Sam and he doesn't know where she is." I can feel my breathing quicken. "I can feel the anxiety building and I don't want to scare her. Em, with the drama of this afternoon and now this, shit dude…."

"Edward, you care for her. That's why you have anxiety. We've got your back bro. I will let you know once we arrive at the condo. Chill out and have a glass of wine and we will see you before you knock your first one out in the shower dude." Right now my dick is the last thing I am thinking of.

"Don't be talking shit like that, Emmett! That's just wrong! Tell Jazz I said thanks and I will see you both in the morning." I'm feeling better knowing my brothers will be here in case things get out of control.

I call Sam to see if he could text me a picture of this asshole to send to Emmett and Jazz so that they can recognize him on the hill tomorrow. I don't typically speak about my personal issues, but in this case, I need help. I think Bella could be in serious danger.

My stomach starts growling so I go to the kitchen to fix myself something to eat and pour a glass of Bella's Chardonnay. _Did I just say Bella's Chardonnay_? I hit my forehead with the heel of my hand trying to figure out when over the last two days I turned into such a pussy. Is that what happens to men when they meet a woman? They turn to fucking mush?

I take my plate along with my wine and, instead of finding my favorite chair, I end up at the piano. I haven't played since… Leah. I open the cover, running my fingers over the cold keys and play a few practice notes feeling the familiarity on the pads of my fingers. It feels good. It sounds good. God, how I love the sound. Leah used to sit and listen to me for hours. I remember how I enjoyed playing for her. It's been a long time.

After I finished playing a few lullabies and a few melodies, my thoughts turn to Bella… again. I lock up, turn out the lights and head for my room then look at my phone to see if she called or sent a text but there's nothing from her. Tanya, on the other hand, has called seven times and I am certainly not in the mood to talk to her that's for sure.

My thoughts recall Bella dancing in her living room this morning. Fuck she can move that body. I've never seen a woman dance as sensual as that. The way her body moved with her hands above her head, the gentle, sensuous swaying of her hips to the hypnotic rhythm of the music. I won't lie, I wanted to fuck her right there. I could take an entire day just lying with her, tasting that mouth of hers. I bet she could fuck me blind. I can't wait to be deep inside her and feel her tight pussy around me, moving beneath me.

"Fuck, Edward!" I say in disbelief to myself.

I decide to play with Bella a little bit and start sexting her. She is good at it and makes it fun. Plus it makes me smile and it's harmless, but it also gives me an idea where her head is at with us. Is there an us? Do I want an… us? In keep with tradition, I asked her if she missed me. She didn't want to answer the last time, but ultimately she did. She said yes. I knew she liked me. I catch myself with a goofy ass grin on my face.

She asked me if I had taken a cold shower. Fuck no! I don't need a cold shower today, I took care of things as soon as I got to my room with thoughts of her. The things this girl makes me feel. How I want her is beyond any kind of desire that I have ever experienced before. I truly don't know if I have the ability to hold back any longer. I know I want her and I know I will have her. I just need to take care of this shit with Tanya first. I also know I am not going to just fuck her. She isn't the type you just get your nut with and then hop off and get dressed, not caring if she has been satisfied or not. She is one you are gentle with and make love to. It's been too long since I've made love to a woman, not since Leah. I try to recall all the others I've fucked but can't recall their faces let alone their names.

My phone vibrates on the table and it's her.

B: _I screamed your name this time_

_Oh, hell! _

**A/N… Okay ladies (and gents if you are here reading this). Here comes Jacob back into Bella's life. Let's see how Edward handles it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all of Twilight**

**I own the shirt on my back…..do you need it? **

**A/N…Thanks T & A, as usual. I simply can't do it without you and that's the God's truth. **

**WARNING: There is a little violence in this chapter that touches on my RL events. **

**CHAPTER 9**

**Bella**

You would think that being on vacation one wouldn't be waking up to an alarm clock but I have for the past three mornings. Thank God my body doesn't hurt as bad as it did yesterday. It's also a good thing I did take a break from skiing, even though it was just for one day. I hurry and get ready, taking care to dress extra warm today because it's snowing this morning. I love to ski while it is snowing because all hell breaks loose at the top of the mountain and there's fresh powder. I run downstairs for a cup of coffee and skip packing anything other than a couple of bottles of water and coffee to go. It's 9:00 when I head out the door and I see that it is snowing even harder now; it's going to be cold and windy this morning. I load my car with my skis and boots and hit the road and get more excited the closer to Squaw I get.

I park in the same spot as I did Monday to make it easier for me to find my car when I leave tonight. I remove my skis from the rack and a big gust of wind blows them out of my hand and I begin cursing like a truck driver or a sailor, whichever one is worse because I am pissed. I don't know if it's out of humiliation or the inconvenience, but I'm mad. Just as I bend over to pick them up, I hear a loud whistle and I look around but don't see anyone. I organize everything I need and I'm finally on my way toward the lifts when I hear it again. I look up towards Edward's place and I see him on the balcony waving at me, as handsome as ever. Yeah, it's the humiliation.

Excited to see him, I wave back when my phone vibrates.

E_: good morning beautiful_

I look up again, smiling from ear to ear and text him back

B_: good morning handsome. get your ass to work so you can _

_come out and play! slacker_

I look up at him again and see him laughing at me. He waves and goes back in the house and my phone vibrates again.

E_: no talking to strangers today Bella_

What the hell does that mean?

B_: I'm starting out on the Chute. hurry._

I give him one more glance and turn to leave.

E_: I'll be waiting for you at the bottom._

Oh good, that means he finished his work early. I'm excited about skiing with him because he's a lot of fun and we ski well together.

I am at the top of the run and am about to push off when I hear someone shout '_Isabella_'. I look around and don't see anyone I know and it surely isn't Edward so I turn around and start to push off when I hear my name called out again and that's when I see him. My blood drains from my body and I just know I am going to lose it.

"Bella, babe, what are you doing here?" Jacob says. What the hell is he doing here?

"Jacob." I say sternly. I do not want to talk to him and I don't want to be associated with him. "I can't talk, I have friends waiting for me." I say and start to leave.

"Hey, let me go down with you. I want to talk to you." He pulls my arm to stop me and I jerk it free from his grasp.

"No Jacob, you and I don't have anything to say to one another and I need to go." I take off down the hill in a hurry, hopefully leaving him behind and losing him at the same time.

I'm skiing as fast and hard as I can and look over my shoulder, seeing that he's right behind me. I get close to the bottom and I'm frantically looking for Edward and see his black form waiting for me and ski in his direction. I dig my skis in to stop and inch my way closer to him.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asks looking around and sees Jacob coming up fast behind me. "Bella?" He asks again but I only look at the ground.

I have done nothing but bring drama into this man's life and now this. I need to get rid of Jacob fast.

"Bella, come on babe…" Jacob says affectionately.

I snap my head up and face him, "Don't you dare call me that. I am NOT your babe, Jake. What the fuck are you doing here?" I'm really pissed and am about ready to turn around to go home. It's either that or I poke his eye out with my ski pole.

Jacob looks at me and then to Edward, "Dude, you're the guy from the bar last night. You got me hammered buying me all those damn drinks. I'm surprised I made it out of there alive." He looks back and forth between me and Edward, then points at me and says to Edward, "Hey, this is the ex I was telling you about."

I look at Edward trying to figure out what the hell is going on. He pulls me off to the side so we can talk privately and Jacob follows to listen but Edward points to him and says, "You stay right where you are."

Edward quickly begins to tell the tale of last night. "I stopped in at a pub that my friend owns to say hello last night when this character over here, Jacob, comes in and starts talking about how he is here to find his ex that he hasn't seen in five years." I look back at Jacob and then tell Edward to go on, "He starts bragging about how he's going to get his ex back in the sack with him if it's the last thing he does and I know he's talking about you, Bella." I look at him while he tells me this story and I can see that Edward is visibly upset.

"Why didn't you tell me about this last night?" I ask him.

"Because I knew he wouldn't be up to looking for you last night and I didn't feel the need to fuck up your night knowing I was going to see you and tell you about it this morning. How the fuck he found you this early in the morning before I could tell you is beyond me. I expected him to be passed out all day because I told Sam to give him all the drinks he wanted. I tried to keep him off the hill today knowing you wouldn't be out here for the next three days, he would have given up after not finding you and gone home. I had a plan, Bella, but he found you first and I'm sorry he did." He takes his gloved hand and runs it up and down my back to comfort and settle me.

I was so appreciative of Edward's efforts to protect me. I reach over and give him a hug, "Thank you Edward." He returns my hug and kisses my cheek.

"What the fuck is going on here, Bella?" Jacob bellows.

"You don't get to ask me that, Jake. I understand you met my boyfriend, Edward, last night?" I reach over and take hold of Edward's hand, pleading with him to play along. He plays along very well indeed, because he looks over at Jacob, smiles that sexy smile and grabs my ass. I squeal and snap around, falling into him, wrapping my arms around him for support. All he could do was hold on to me and the kiss was a bonus. All I could do was laugh.

"Did you like that, Mr. Cullen?" I whispered in his ear.

He chuckled out loud "You bet your sweet ass I did Ms. Swan." He then set me upright, grinning and turns to Jacob.

Edward glares at him, "You came into that bar last night and immediately started disrespecting Bella. I know about you and I know Bella's story. I knew it was her you were talking about and it made me sick to hear you speak about her that way." Edward is truly angry, "If I hear you speak about her like that again you won't have any feet to attach those skis to. I suggest you go back to your room, pack your bags and go home. Bella doesn't want you, she doesn't want to talk to you, and she certainly doesn't want a trip down memory lane by jumping into the 'sack' with you. Do you understand what I am telling you, Jacob?"

"This is bullshit, Bella. I just need 15 minutes to talk to you." Jacob pleads.

"Jake, Edward said it perfectly. I don't want to see you, I don't want to talk to you and I certainly don't want to fuck you. You have Jessica's ass for that, remember. You had me Jake and now you don't. Don't you ever come looking for me again because if you do, I will report you for stalking and I will find a way to bring you before the Bar and you will have them to answer to."

"This isn't over you bitch." Jacob hisses at me.

I see Edward jump toward Jake so I do the only thing that comes to mind to stop him… I kiss him. That clearly shocks the hell out of him because of the way he looks at me; like I have lost my mind. But that was only momentary because he reacts by slowly wrapping his arms around me, giving me that smoldering sexy-eyed smile and meets my kiss with his own. I can't help but moan into his mouth. I let go of him and hold his eyes with my own and then remember Jacob is there.

"Oh, Jacob, I forgot you were here." I say staring into Edward's eyes. "Go home, you are not wanted here."

Edward and I grab our skis, laughing, and head back to the lift together to take another run at the Chute leaving Jacob standing there alone. While we wait in line, I look over at Edward and see that he is still watching Jake, who hasn't moved. I look at Jake over my shoulder and cringe at the way he is watching me. I have a bad feeling about all of this.

"Edward?" I say while he continues to watch Jacob. As if a spell had been broken he looks back at me when his phone rings.

"Cullen" He says sternly.

"Emmett, are you here? Did you get the picture? Yeah, he's here dammit. He found her!"

What is he talking about? I look at him while he talks to Emmett about what just happened. Edward is looking behind us.

"Yeah, I see you. See him in the dark brown? 6'2", dark hair, American Indian descent. Yep, that's him. Have fun brother. Thanks bud." He hangs up and wraps his arm around me and whispers in my ear "Everything is going to be alright, Bella."

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella."

"I'm so sorry about all of this. I have brought so much drama into your life these past few days and I feel just awful about it. You probably had a nice normal, calm life until you met me."

I take his hand, removing his glove by pulling on each finger, one at a time. I bring his hand to my lips and kiss it, circling his knuckles with my tongue. I hear him inhale through his nose and I smile.

"You're right. I did have a normal, calm life until I met you. But until that moment, it was dull and boring. The same old existence day in and day out. I've had more fun in these past few days than I have had over the past two years." He kisses my forehead, "I feel alive when I'm near you."

I inhale sharply as we are scooped up onto the lift and away we went to the Chute.

After skiing hard all day, sticking only to the diamond runs, I am exhausted. I tell Edward I am ready to head home because I am tired and hungry and need a hot bath. He concurs and invites me to his place for that bath. I laugh at him, shoving his shoulder with mine.

"You are such a flirt, Edward." I say to him as he walks me to my car.

"I've been told that, but I don't do it on purpose, you just bring it out of me Bella." I put the tailgate down for us and we sit there sharing a bottle of water and just visit for a little bit. He reaches over and takes my hand off my lap and plays with my fingers.

"You know I like you don't you Bella?" He says, grinning at me.

"Yeah, I think I do know that." I reply, grinning back at him.

"It's mutual, right?" He gives me his sexy sideways glance.

"Yes, it is. Very." I respond in kind with my equally sexy smile.

"Edward, do you do that on purpose or does that come natural to you?" I ask him when he looks at me like that. That look is just too dangerous for words.

"What are you talking about?" He asks, frowning at my question.

"That sex stare you have. You can throw that look that makes a woman's ovaries implode, you know that?"

He busts out laughing outloud, "Now that's one I haven't heard before. But no, it's not on purpose and yes, it comes naturally. But what about you Bella? What about that one smile you have that makes me crave you from across the parking lot? It made me want to jump off the balcony this morning and have my way with you right here." He says quietly and I feel the fluttering begin.

This man is so sexy that I jump off the tailgate and spread his legs, pulling him to the edge and step into him, just like he did to me yesterday. He has that sexy, heavy eye thing going on and I lean in and kiss him good. He runs his hands up and down my sides, grazing the outside of my breasts. He moves his hands down my waist until he reaches my hips. He pulls me into him, showing me again what I do to him. I gently kiss him and play with his lips, running my tongue across them and dip inside until he can't take it anymore. He holds on to me, pulling my hips tighter into him. I swear I think he might just come all over himself but his phone rings instead.

"Cullen" He says all sexy and velvety while he looks at my mouth.

I decide to do a little flirting of my own and start kissing him while he is on the phone. I don't care who he is talking to.

"Hi _(kiss) _Em. What's _(kiss)_ up? Are you _(kiss)_ at Sam's? _(kiss)_ I'll _(kiss)_ be there _(kiss)_ when I can. Yeah, she's kis…._(big kiss)_ Mmmmmm." And he finally hangs up that damned phone while I kiss him full on the mouth big time.

"Fuck Bella, you are going to kill me if you don't stop teasing me girl." I get butterflies in my stomach just hearing him say that.

"Remember that threat I gave you yesterday?" He says to me while he holds onto my hips twisting me at my waist against him.

_Boy, do I ever._

"What threat?" I say being coy.

"Monday." He threatens again, smacking my ass as he jumps off the tailgate. "I gotta go meet Emmett and Jasper at Sam's."

"I thought they weren't coming until tomorrow?" I say as he takes my hand to his lips, kissing and savoring each individual finger.

"They came early." He says, looking at me through his long, luscious lashes.

"Because of Jacob, huh?" I ask.

"Yes, just in case, but they weren't needed as it turns out, Jacob has left town." He assured me. "We are meeting at Sam's for a beer. Can I call you when I get home?" He asks, still tongue fucking my fingers, making my panties soaking wet.

"Absolutely. I am just going to soak in the Jacuzzi for a bit and then I'm going to bed. The girls will be here by noon." I say to him through noticeably heavy breaths. I take my hand back before that delicious tongue finds other parts of my body and I lose what little control I have. Being around him is affecting my body in ways that I have missed in the last five years and I am seriously ready to fuck him right here

I reach in for a hug, not wanting to let him go, and bury my face in his neck. "You smell so good, Edward." I say, taking a long deep breath and nibbling on his ear.

"Fuck, Bella….."

I take another deep breath of him. Mmmmm, he smells really, really, good. I look up into his eyes and give him my best smile. And that was all it takes.

"Edward, if you don't stop kissing me like that I won't have any lips left dammit. I'm going home now. You have fun with your brothers and I don't even want to think about the trouble the three of you can get into, especially if they look anything like you."

"Yeah, it happens but I'm being a good boy, Bella." He says holding my face in the palms of his hands. What is he saying? He sees the puzzled look on my face, smiles and gives me a peck on the mouth. He picks up my skis and secures them to the roof rack for me. He's such a sweetheart. He helps me in the car, gives me one last kiss and I leave.

_Bling_

E_: go straight home and lock your door. i'll call you later._

B_: yes dear. why do you get to go out and play and i_

_ have to go home and lock the door?_

E_: because I am man and you are woman_

I giggle at the caveman reference, then…..

E_: … thank god. miss you already_

Damn, if he isn't the cutest thing ever.

Once I get home and out of the car, I can already feel the ache in my body from the hard skiing. I pull my skis off the rack and take them to the mud room and immediately head for the refrigerator for a snack. I am starving. I know I need to eat something other than cheese and crackers but I am too tired to cook tonight so I grab a knife and cut a big chunk of cheese when my doorbell rings.

_Oh my God_! It's Edward coming to sit n the Jacuzzi with me! Smiling from ear to ear, I almost run to open the door when Jacob forces his way into my house.

"Jacob? What are you doing here? I don't want you here and want you to leave right now." I say, petrified. He has a look on his face that says this is not a friendly visit.

"You bitch!" He sneers as he back hands me across the face and I hit the floor. My face is on fire and feels like my cheek is broken.

"How dare you sick those dogs on me." He yells down into my face, spitting on me.

"Jake, how could I do that when I didn't even know you were here?" I am near begging as I try to get off the floor. I watch him as he walks to the refrigerator, looking for a beer no doubt so I take that time to text Edward.

B: _911_

"That asshole boyfriend of yours did." He reaches over and wraps my hair around his hand and drags me across the floor pulling me up in front of him. He sticks his tongue in my mouth and by natural instinct, I bite down. He pulls it out ripping the soft tissue off the bottom of his tongue.

The next thing I know he's writhing in pain yelling and bleeding terribly. He stumbles to the sink and runs water in his mouth and over his tongue. I take this opportunity to text Edward again.

B: _HELP ME_ _HURRY_

I then tuck my phone into my sock. I try to make my way to the door but Jacob is pissed and quickly stalks over to me before I can escape. He raises his hand and smacks me on the side of my face again, sending me across the floor, knocking my head on the corner of the couch. He quickly goes back into the kitchen to rinse his mouth again and that's when I feel my phone vibrate in my sock. Although I can't read it right now, I know its Edward and I know he's on his way. Jacob looks down at me as he walks into the living room.

"Jacob… please… don't. You don't need to do this, please." I beg him.

I'm on the floor in a fetal position watching his boots slowly walk toward my face. I just know he's going to kick me with them I can feel it coming in the pit of my stomach.

"You fucking cunt. You can fuck him but you won't fuck me?" He bends over yelling into my face.

"I'm not fucking him, Jacob, I swear I'm not. There's been no one since you, I swear it." I continue to plead with him when he grabs my jacket, bringing me to my knees, ripping it down alongside the zipper. He then pulls my top over my head and down my arms, leaving me in just my bra. He uses my sweater to secure my hands behind my back and disappears into the kitchen. When he returns he has a knife in his hand and I know it's over for me the minute he brings the knife towards my chest. But he cuts the center of my bra instead and it goes flying open, exposing my breasts to him. He runs the knife across my breasts and the peaks of my nipples, poking them with the tip of the blade. I know what he wants when he starts to unzip his pants. I immediately start to gag and know I am going to throw up.

"Jacob, no. Don't do this. Why are you doing this? I haven't done anything to you to deserve this!" I plead with him begging him to stop.

My eye is severly swollen and I feel moisture on my face but don't know if it's my tears or if my eye is bleeding. He then grabs hold of my hair again, wrapping it around his fist as he moves his free hand to his penis, preparing to shove it in my mouth. But before that can happen the door busts open and Edward, Emmett and Jasper come barreling through it.

"Edward." I say, barely audible as he yanks a blanket off the back of the couch and wraps it around me. He sits on the floor, pulling me onto his lap, holding me, rocking me. And all I can do is sob, thanking God he is here.

I can hear Emmett and Jasper fighting with Jacob behind me and I try to turn to see but Edward won't let me.

"Are you alright Bella?" He asks as he rocks me.

"Please answer me baby." But I can't answer him because I'm not alright. I'm a fucking mess.

"Answer me goddammit, Bella." He's crying, I can hear it.

"Yes, I'm alright. Would you please undo my hands Edward?"

He reaches around me to remove the sweater holding my hands and I can hear Jacob, Emmett and Jasper yelling in the background. Furniture is tumbling and glass is breaking and I can see Jacob wildly slicing through the air with the knife. He is inching his way to the front door and although Emmett and Jasper make a valiant effort to grab hold of him, he makes his escape.

"Jasper… call 911." Edward yells in a panic.

"NO!" I scream.

**A/N… I know this was drama filled, but Jacob is a bastard and refused to be put in the corner. I want to thank all of you that have placed this story on your alert list, and you know who you are. Please don't forget to review. I read them all and listen to your comments and use those reviews to make this a better story. Stay tuned…..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer own all of Twilight **

**A/N…Lots of angsty stuff over the next couple chapters but they will be stronger for it. Thanks to my beta girls T & A who, even though they have their own RL, they always manage to take care of me. J & J, thanks for being my friends. Good night, Scarlet.**

**CHAPTER 10**

**Bella**

"_Jasper, call 911"_

"_NO!" I scream._

"Why the fuck not, Isabella?" He shouts back at me.

"Edward, please don't yell at me. I don't want the cops here. I don't want to deal with them. I'm too far from home and I don't want to do this here. Please?" I plead with him.

"I'm sorry, but we need to talk about this. He can't be left to do this again Bella. Are you alright though? Let me look at you." He looks me over and gently touches my head and face searching for more injuries. "Fuck Bella, what did he do to you? Em, get me a damp cloth. Jazz, I need an ice pack."

"I don't want to be naked in front of you guys, Edward." I cry into his chest.

"You're not, baby. You're wrapped in a blanket and are completely covered." He was comforting me, being so kind and gentle, which causes me to start crying.

"He hit me hard. Damn, it hurts. Is it bad? Do I look bad?" I look up at him and can barely see out of my right eye. Edward's eyes start to water.

When I look up at Emmett and Jasper, they look helpless. Here I am lying on the floor, half naked, with a bruised face and my eye practically swollen shut.

"So much for first impressions, eh guys?" I say to them, trying to lessen the tension in the room, making them chuckle. "Hi, I'm Isabella… Bella Swan." I say, especially for Edward's benefit, recalling our first introduction.

He gets the joke, smiles and says, "Guys, meet Isabella Bella Swan." And he wraps his arms around me, holding me tight. I know he is crying and is hurting for me. This just brings him into my heart that much deeper.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Jasper and this thug right here is Emmett." They are both looking at me helplessly. "Is there anything we can do for you or get for you, Bella?"

"Would one of you run upstairs and grab me a shirt to put on?" Jasper is right on it and runs upstairs, returning with a t-shirt he found on the chair. Emmett and Jasper turn around while Edward helps me put my t-shirt on over my head, taking care not to touch my face.

Edward then hands Emmett the towel and asks him to rinse it out with cold water while he wraps me back in the blanket, "God knows what we would have walked in on if we had been just a few seconds later." He says to me quietly.

He is nearly breaking my bones he is holding me so tight. He is really hurting for me. Making my heart swell and break at the same time.

"Would one of you get my cell phone out of my sock? I hid it there in case he tried to take it from me." I ask and Jasper reaches under my pant leg and hands it to me.

"I want to read your text, Edward" Edward looks down for a second and then opens my phone, showing it to me.

E: _almost there. i'm falling for you_ _girl _

I couldn't help it then, I start sobbing and all the boys are desperate to help me but are totally helpless.

Edward had sent me a message. A message to give me hope, something to hold onto to.

"Thank you all so much. I won't lie, I was scared to death when I saw him standing there with that knife. I think he just wanted to use it to cut my clothes off of me but I wasn't sure." I can't help the sobs that are escaping me now.

"Edward, I can't even think about what would have happened if I hadn't run you off the road that day." I continue to sob and he gives me another bone crushing hug.

"He's gone now, baby. Let's get you cleaned up. How's that sound? Hmmm? Jazz, would you open a bottle of that Chardonnay Reserve in the fridge? I think we could all use something to drink." Jazz jumps at the prospect of having something to do. Emmett goes to the bar and pours three stiff shots of Jack Daniels for them.

"Can you stand up, Bella? You need to get changed. I'll take you upstairs and you can wash your face, okay?"

"Okay. You aren't leaving are you?" I look out at Jasper and Emmett.

"No, we'll be right here." They say, watching me climb the stairs.

"I'm hungry too. If you guys want to stay for dinner, can you see what's around to eat?" I say as I walk up the stairs toward my room.

Edward helps me to my room and asks if I need any help. "Under normal circumstances Edward, I would love for you to undress me, but I'm not feeling the love today if you know what I mean."

I give him the best smile I can come up with. He lifts my chin and tells me I am beautiful, which is the kindest thing he could say to me since I know I am a complete and utter bruised up mess.

"Thank you Edward. I'm going to take a hot shower and then I'll be down in just a few minutes. Please don't leave until I come down, okay? Please stay for dinner with me, if you all want to."

He gets that sad look on his face again and holds me to him closely, whispering in my ear, "Baby, I am not leaving you alone tonight, that is a promise."

_Oh, thank God._ I felt a visible relief come over me hearing him say that. I did not want to be alone in this house tonight.

I go into the bathroom to survey the damage to my face and jump at seeing the nasty black eye and bruise on my cheek. Fuck! I look and feel like shit. I drink an entire glass of wine in three huge gulps and a shutter wracks my body because wine is meant to sip not chug.

I step into the shower and feel the soothing hot water run over me. It feels so good to wash my hair and body. It's as if I am washing Jacob off of me. I think about how close I came to dying. God only knows how far Jake would have gone. I am so grateful that Edward and his brothers made it here when they did. I get out of the shower and apply the lotion that Edward likes all over my body.

I find my long sleeved thermal PJ top with matching bottoms and gently comb my hair, leaving it down because it hurt too bad to touch my scalp. When I make it back downstairs the guys are huddled around the kitchen counter and I know they are discussing what happened. I don't even want to know what they are saying.

The boys have made a simple, but flavorful feast of tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches, one of my very favorite comfort meals. When they see me at the bottom of the stairs, Jasper walks over and gives me a gentle hug and tells me that he's happy I'm okay and wishes he could have met me under better circumstances.

Emmett walks up to give me a hug as well and whispers in my ear that Edward is a mess and that he hopes Jacob is never seen again because he doesn't want to have to bail Edward out of jail.

Edward then walks up to me and places his hands on my shoulders and looks at my face. Not saying a word, he wraps me into his arms as if he won't ever let me go.

I thanked all of them and ask for another glass of wine. I can't wait to dig into the nice meal they made. I love a warm, gooey grilled cheese sandwich.

"When I was a little girl, my mom used to make me tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches on cold winter nights like this." I take my seat at the dining table and notice that someone has built a fire. There's something comforting about being in a cozy room with a fire. I look at it and smile then glance around the table at all the boys to see who did it and they all smile back at me. I guess it doesn't matter. I dig into my warm cheesy sandwich. Perfect!

After a long silence, I hear myself gasp. "Oh shit!" I say outloud. "Rose is going to have a cow. She hates Jacob anyway but she is going to flip when she sees my face Edward." I reach over to hold his hand. Rose is very protective of those she loves and there is no safe place for Jacob now. She won't kill him but I don't even want to know what she will do.

"I guess this puts a kink in our plans for tomorrow and Saturday, huh? Maybe we can think of something else to do?" Emmett says, quietly contemplating other ideas.

"Not really. We were going to stay here for dinner on Saturday anyway, presuming you all still want to come over. If this has been too much for you, I totally understand." I know this is way too much drama for the normal person, but for three gorgeous, eligible bachelors to walk in on this kind of mess, would be too much I would think.

They all jump in saying, "hell no" they were still good as long as I was.

"As far as tomorrow night, I won't be going out. I don't want to go out in public looking like this so the girls and I will probably hang out and get shit faced in the hot tub."

Emmett jumps up and shouts, "Hells yeah. A hot tub party with a bunch of beautiful babes! What time Bella baby?"

I start to laugh but when I look over at Edward he is looking at something on the floor. He gets up and goes to the end of the couch, picking up whatever it is. I stay where I am but the guys go over to him to see what it is. When Edward walks back over to me he starts running his hand through my hair. When he touches the side of my head, I flinch. He starts looking through my hair and then wraps his arms around my head and holds me close to his stomach. I pull away from him and stand up.

"What? What is that Edward?" I ask. I look at Emmett and Jasper and they just look down at their dinner.

"EDWARD GODDAMN IT, WHAT IS IT?" I yell and grab his hand and find a huge chunk of my hair. I must have a bald spot where Jacob pulled it out. My eyes fill with tears as I look at him. I sigh and sit back down at the table, drinking my soup.

"Bella, I am telling you now, that if I see that motherfucker again I will kill him." Edward threatens.

"Stop it Edward. You will not do this." I stand up to look at him. "I will not have you or your brothers getting into any trouble with the law on my behalf do you understand me?" I say looking around the table at everyone.

"You all saved me tonight and I am so very grateful you came when you did but your involvement with him must end here. I will take care of it when I get home, if Rose doesn't do it first. Heaven forbid. I almost want you guys here tomorrow when she arrives just to keep her under control once she sees me."

"I am not leaving your side until they get here Bella." Edward goes to the kitchen to pour me another glass of wine

"Bella, he's pretty shaken up. He won't leave you until he is sure you aren't in any danger." Emmett says low enough for just me and Jasper to hear.

Jasper looks at me, holding my shoulders, "Our brother has fallen for you little girl and that means you have a protector for life and with him, so comes us."

Emmett steps next to Jasper and wraps his arm around his shoulder. Then Edward steps up and does the same.

"It's the 3 Musketeers." I giggle, holding my hand to my heart.

I hear the three of them vowing to protect me and can't hold the tears back any longer and I start to cry again for the umpteenth time tonight. I can't believe I have fallen in love with these three wonderful men.

"I hold my friends near and dear to my heart," I say to them clenching my fist to my chest. "Once you are in here, there is no escape. Rosalie and Alice were the only ones in here and now the three of you have taken up residency. You are there for life, I hope you understand that." I say to all three of them and to seal the deal, all three come over to me and kiss my cheek, except for Edward. He gets a special kiss.

Edward tells me that he wants to shower and change out of his ski clothes and asks the guys to stay with me while he runs home. "Sure, we will." Emmet says.

"Will you be alright, Bella? I won't be long." He assures me.

"Hurry back, I'll miss you." I say, throwing my arms around his waist. He gives me a quick kiss and leaves.

Once he leaves, I make the dreaded call to Rosalie.

"Hey Rosie. You got a minute?... Yeah, no, I'm not feeling too hot. That's why I'm calling…. No, no…. I still want you to come but I have something to tell you…. No, Edward is great, it's all good there…. his brothers are sitting here with me though." I look over at them and they shout out their hellos to Rosie.

"Well, can I put you on speaker? Okay you are talking with Emmett and Jasper too."

"Hey guys." Rose shouts out.

"Hey Rosalie." They say in return.

"I put this call on speaker in case I need help with my story. The reason Edward isn't here is because he is rather pissed off right now and I don't want to upset him any further."

"What the fuck is going on Bella? Should I be scared?" Rose belts out.

"I had a visitor come and see me today. Jacob found me on the mountain this morning."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" She yells. "What the fuck does he want?"

Emmett and Jasper look at each other laughing at her vernacular. I whisper to them so Rose can't hear me "See… what did I tell you? She is going to be pissed."

"Going to be pissed, Bella? I already am pissed. What did he want?" She heard and responded.

"He came here to reclaim what he felt was rightfully his apparently. He found me on the slopes with Edward this morning but we were able to get rid of him, or so we thought." I close my eyes recounting the events.

"Someone either gave him the address where I was staying or he followed me home but when the doorbell rang…" I pause, "Rose, I swear to God I honestly thought it was Edward because he's the only one that knows where I am but when I opened the door Jacob forced his way in." By this time I'm starting to lose it so Emmett takes over.

"Hey Rose, this is Emmett. Bella sent a couple of 911 texts to Edward. We didn't get the first one but when she sent the second one we got here as soon as we could."

"That mother-fucking-fucker. Bella, did he hurt you?" She asks but I can't answer her.

"Bella? Did he put his fucking hands on you?" She demands. "Answer me goddamn it." I am sobbing again at this point.

"Emmett? Answer me goddamn it." Rose shouts.

"Yes Rose. He beat her up pretty bad. Her eye is swollen shut, she has a black eye, her left cheek has a nasty bruise and he pulled a good sized chunk of hair out….." Emmett pauses not wanting to say the rest in front of me.

"What else?" She demands further.

Silence.

"What else, Emmett? Take me off speaker and tell me." Emmett takes the phone outside and tells Rosalie what they walked in on and then comes back into the house.

"Bella, we are back on speaker with Rose." Em says.

"Bella, I am getting Alice and we are leaving tonight. We will be there around midnight."

"No Rose, it's alright. Please, don't drive so late. It's been snowing and the roads are icy. I have Emmett and Jasper here with me right now and Edward is staying with me tonight. He just ran home to change out of his ski clothes. You are already leaving first thing in the morning as it is. I will just see you as planned, okay?"

"Emmett, Jasper? Do you think this is alright?" Rose asks them.

"Hi Rose, it's me, Jasper. I think this is a good plan. We are here right now and Edward will be with her tonight and we are only 20 minutes away. Edward won't leave her until you and Alice get here, that is a promise."

"Fuck, are you telling me it took 20 minutes for you guys to get there and she was alone with him that whole time? Bella, sweetie, I love you so much. I am so glad they got there when they did." She is crying now too.

"I love you too, Rosie."

"Hey Rose," I say, "I know we had plans to go out tomorrow night but I'm not feeling up to doing that now. I was thinking, as a thanks for being my knights in shining armor, that a drunken hot tub party is warranted. Are you game?"

"Fuck yeah! Bikini optional?" Gotta love Rose.

**A/N… Okay, the drama isn't quite over yet. I have received a lot of comments about Jacob and although he ran into the night, he will get his. Also, Edward and Bella have had their hearts broken in major ways so they are very protective of their hearts. What they are going through is a learning process. Hang in there with them….good things come to those who wait. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer of Twilight fame, owns it all, I don't, **

**I just wish I did.**

**A/N…I can't wait until the girls and the boys collide. It really is fun stuff. Thanks T for your never ending support. You field all my questions with interest and have taken a true interest in my story and I love knowing I can depend on you to answer anything I throw at you. Amanda, you put the final touches to my story that I would never have thought of on my own. You two are truly the best.**

**Joan, thanks for Scarlet. I will never be the same!**

**CHAPTER 11**

**Bella**

_"Hey Rose," I say, "I know we had plans to go out tomorrow night but I'm not feeling up to doing that now. I was thinking, as a thanks for being my knights in shining armor, that a drunken hot tub party is warranted. Are you game?"_

"_Fuck yeah! Bikini optional?" Gotta love Rose._

"Oh, hells yeah!" Emmett shouts out.

"Sounds like a plan Rose. But listen, I'm okay, really. It could have been worse. I was just knocked around a little bit but Em and Jazz are here now and I won't see him again, I am certain of it. Edward will be with me until you get here. I love you and will see you and Alice first thing tomorrow, okay?"

"With bells and whistles. Do you need anything?" She asks before hanging up.

"A couple pain pills might help, but other than that, our Alice has me covered. Will you please break this to her gently, Rose. If you can't do it gently, don't say anything at all and I'll tell her. You are tougher than her and she will take it harder."

"I'll be a pansy ass for you Bella. I know how our girl is. I will see you tomorrow.

Emmett, Jasper, you guys rock and thanks for taking care of Bella. Bring your party on tomorrow. Let's see who I can drink under the table first. Good night sweetie. Until then."

"Night Rosie. Love you." I hang up the phone and lay down on the couch totally exhausted.

"Bella," Emmett says staring at nothing in particular, "I plan on marrying that girl sight unseen." I smile because I just knew they would hit it off.

"Well then, wait until you see her. You think her personality knocked your socks off…" Let him snack on that kibble.

"And Jasper, there is no doubt in my mind that Alice will be just as perfect for you. At least you boys will have a little fun this weekend while you are here. But something tells me you don't need me to make sure your beds are warm at night." I try to wink at both of them but fail miserably.

"I hope I haven't taken the liberty to plan your evenings for you while you are at Tahoe. I didn't even think that you might already have made plans. If you already have made plans, please, just let me know and we can cancel one or both nights. I don't want you to feel obligated at all." I say realizing that I have just planned their weekend for them.

"No way. I may have left a young lady wanting when you sent your message to Edward, but I like your plan better." Emmett says with a wink and a naughty grin.

"Is Alice as commanding as Rose?" Jasper asks quietly.

"No. They are very opposite. She is very sweet and unassuming and doesn't have a mean bone in her tiny body. Rosalie and I adore her and so will you."

And just as I am telling Jasper about Alice, Edward returns looking strikingly beautiful in a pair of dark jeans and a charcoal gray sweater with a white t-shirt peeking out from underneath it. He is wearing a pair of black Sorels and a black and maroon North Face jacket. As usual he smells even better than he looks, if that's even possible.

He bends down to kiss my bruised cheek and strokes the side of my sore hair-torn head. Emmett and Jazz move to leave but not before Jazz puts more logs on the fire for me. God, I love these guys.

"Thank you both again so much. Come over about 6:00 tomorrow night and I'll throw some steaks on the grill and we shall proceed to get hammered." I say, smiling at both of them.

I hug them both and when they leave Edward locks up the house, pours us a glass of wine, turns off the lights and puts on some soft soothing tunes. If I wasn't so beat up, I would be happy to be seduced by all of this but I know he is just making sure I am relaxed. Bless his handsome heart. He bends and lifts me off of the couch and sits down, positioning me on his lap and covering me with a blanket. I lay my head down on his chest and we sit watching the fire in total silence as I recounted the events of this day. I shudder at the thought and shake those thoughts out of my mind.

"I called Rose while you were gone." I say watching the fire. "The boys had to help me with it. I think Emmett's in love with her already." I can't help but giggle at that.

"Are you kidding me? Does he even know what she looks like?" He asks, smiling down at me.

"No, but he said he was ready to marry her sight unseen." I say, giggling. "Here let me show you what she looks like." I reach into my bag that's on the coffee table and dig for my wallet?

"Here is a picture of Rose, Mr. Cullen." As I hand him the picture, his eyes nearly fall onto his lap.

"Holy shit! Oh man, I can't wait for this." He says laughing. "You have to make sure I am standing in front of him when he sees her tomorrow, okay?" He throws his head back laughing. "Poor Emmett, he's toast."

I knew there would be that kind of reaction from him. Rose ALWAYS gets that kind of reaction. She is tall, blonde and blue eyed and is one of the most beautiful women I have ever met. But what separates Rose from the rest is that not only is she beautiful on the outside, she is beautiful on the inside as well. When she walks into a room, all eyes are on her and the volume in the room will turn into a low hush as people focus on her sheer beauty. She has a presence that captivates you. Edward commands that same attention when he enters a room as well I have noticed.

"Hey! Would you prefer I fix her up with you instead, Edward?" I say, feeling a little unerved by the whole idea.

"Oh, no Bella. I like the one eyed monster sitting right here just fine." He says very sweetly.

He repositions me so that I am lying on the couch and he gently lays my head on his lap as he runs his hand up and down my arm.

"Would you like to see what I have for Jasper? I am equally as certain that those two are going to hit it off." And I show him a picture of Alice.

"Holy cow, Bella. Your friends are beautiful. She is stunning. Jasper is going to fall over when he sees her. I bet the three of you kill when you go out for girl's night." He says, looking down at me and running his hand across my damaged face.

"About as much as the three of you when you boys go out. I can imagine what I interrupted when you were at Sam's." He rolls his eyes at me.

"Em was getting busy but Jazz and I were being perfect angels".

Somehow I find it hard to believe that it would even be remotely possible for any one of them to sit anywhere for very long and not be propositioned. Repeatedly.

"Well, tomorrow night sounds to be just as exciting. I think Rose said something about clothing optional hot tubbing." That peaks Edward's attention.

"You will not be getting naked for my brothers, Bella." He says, sternly.

"And you will not be getting naked for my girls, Edward." I return, smiling.

Edward bends his head to kiss me on the forehead when his phone starts ringing.

"Cullen." He says in that commanding tone.

"I can't talk to you right now. No, I can't call you later either." I feel his body tense as he talks to the caller.

I move to get up so he can have some privacy but he holds me down. I tell him I have to go to the bathroom and he lets go of me. I slowly make the climb upstairs.

"Tanya, I told you I can't talk to you right now." I pause on the stairs, "I told you I won't be home for another week. I plan on staying here through next weekend." Another pause on his end, "Well you will just have to cancel." He says angrily.

I can't help but overhear him say her name. Dread flows through my body at the thought of him talking to her. I try not to listen but now my ears have zeroed in on the conversation.

"No, Tanya, I do not want you here." I glance at him and see him jump up, he looks so pissed. "Because, one, I have Emmett and Jasper here and two, I told you earlier what was going on with me. You will not show up here Tanya." He hesitates again. What is she saying? "Yes, I will be there in time for dinner. I will see you then. I will call you when I get a chance. Good night."

I guess that answers any residual questions I might have about his relationship with Tanya. He has a dinner date with her so there has to be something else going on that he couldn't or wouldn't divulge to me yesterday. There goes the wall around my heart.

I don't know how long I am standing there when he finally sees me on the landing at the top of the stairs. I am looking directly at him but I can't see him. I know I am done because I have felt this same exact way before. Only this time I didn't walk out of the bedroom after watching my boyfriend fuck my best friend. I knew I was going to fall and reach out to hold onto the guardrail but I fall anyway. I hear Edward yell out my name as he runs up the stairs to catch me. But he's too late and I hit the hardwood floor.

"Bella? Please baby, wake up. Please." I can hear the anguish in his voice.

"Please call Rose and ask her to come now. I need my phone." I try to get up to find my phone. Where in the fuck is it?

"Bella, please stop. Settle down, you need to relax and lie still. It looks like you have reinjured your eye. I think you should go to the hospital."

"NO. No hospital. You need to go home, Edward. I don't want you here." I try to stand up but, shit, I can't. Maybe I do need to go to the hospital.

"I am not leaving you here alone Bella. What's wrong? Tell me what's the matter?" He pleads.

"I NEED my fucking phone." I find it on the floor beside the couch and dial Rose.

"Rose, it's me. Is there any way you can come now? I am so sorry but I need someone here with me and Edward needs to leave. No, I want him to leave. No, Rose, you can't talk to him. I just need you to….." Edward grabs the phone out of my hand and I hear him frantically talking to Rose from the kitchen.

"I don't know what happened." I hear him say. "She went upstairs to go to the bathroom while I was on the…phone." Edward turns around and looks at me. His shoulders fall and he lets out a deep breath.

"Rose, I know what happened. She overheard a telephone conversation I was having and she misunderstood what I said."

I turn and go lie down on the couch, covering up in front of the fire. I don't want him here. I can't do this anymore. I know that I have become more attached to him than I first realize. The very thought of him even looking into her eyes the way he looks into mine makes me physically ill.

"Bella, Rose wants to talk to you." He says.

I take my phone back from him and don't make any room for him on the couch, so he takes a seat in the chair.

"What?" I nearly whine.

"Did you overhear a phone conversation? Is that why you are pissed?" Rose asks sounding vaguely like my mother.

"He has a girlfriend, Rose. You know how I feel about that shit. I can't have him here. Are you coming or not, Rose?"

My mind keeps recalling the day I entered Jessica's bedroom and it won't stop. I see that vision over and over and over.

"No." Rose says matter of factly.

"Why the hell not? Do I have to drive home then? I will, you know I will. I'll pack my fucking truck and drive home right now." I yell at her.

"No, you will not. According to Emmett you can't even see out of your eye. So you are now a safety hazard on the already icy roads. And Edward is not leaving because I asked him to stay there in case that motherfucker shows up again. If he sees that you are there alone he could bust through that door and you know it. In addition, Edward has a perfectly sound explanation as to what you overheard and you, Bella, jumped the gun. You owe it to him to listen."

"I don't do well with people who try to be with me when they already have someone, Rose, you know that." I say as I looked at Edward.

I get up and pour myself a double of Jack Daniels and swallow it straight in one gulp. I then pour another double for Edward and hand it to him and he swallows it down. I put the glass on the table and sit back down on the couch.

"Bella, look at Edward right now." I look at him and he's sitting in the chair with his ankle crossed over his knee.

"Okay, I'm looking at him. Now what?" Edward watches me watch him and I wonder what Rose is up to.

"Ask him if he has a fucking girlfriend."

"Edward, do you have a fucking girlfriend?"

"No, but I'm trying hard to work on one." He says looking directly at me.

"What does that mean? And what was that about her coming here and you making plans for dinner when you get home." I demand.

Rose speaks up, "Is that what you heard? Man, I'd be pissed too if I heard that, but still, hear him out. But seriously, do I need to be present for this conversation, Bella? Because if I don't, I need to get back to the man I've got laying here."

"Oh shit Rose, I am so sorry. I didn't know you had company. I'll see you tomorrow. Leave early and be here as soon as you can please. I love you." And with that, I hang up.

Edward and I sit and stare at each other. His foot is now bouncing on his knee. He jumps up and pours another double of Jack, downing it quickly.

"Edward, all of this is too much for me. Between everything you and I have been through just in meeting each other. That has been stressful enough, then my episode yesterday when you told me about Tanya and her being your fuck buddy and all." I say sarcastically, "And now this with Jacob, it's just been terribly stressful for me. I can't imagine how it has been for you. I know you have your day-to-day stress with your job, but this is an emotional stress and that takes its toll." I look down and try to catch my breath, "I know, I have lived it. But I just can't get involved with you on the level of intensity that we have already experienced when there's a woman in your life. We have crossed the line too many times already and it needs to stop."

My heart is breaking as I say this to him, but I know I need to stop this train and I need to do it now, before it is too late. And the way I feel right now, for me at least, I already know that it's too late.

"Edward," I say calmly and logically, "I don't think Jacob will come back so I think you can go home." I really thought I could make it to the end without crying but the tears start of their own accord. And with the events that have happened today, I am just exhausted and the tears flow easily. God, I have really grown to care for him. This fucking sucks!

Edward stands up and I figure he is leaving but instead, he scoops me up in his arms and carries me upstairs, putting me in bed. He then goes into the bathroom and gets my hairbrush. He sits down behind me and starts brushing my hair out, making sure not to hurt the side of my head where my hair has been ripped out. Other than my stylist, I have never had anyone brush my hair before and it feels really nice. He then lays me down and tucks me in.

He leaves the room and I am left there thinking about everything. Did I jump to a conclusion like Rose suggested? My head is pounding and as if on cue, Edward comes back with a glass of ice water and two Advil's. I sit up swallowing down the asprin and water while I watch him silently move about the room. First he builds a fire and then walks to the double French doors and opens the curtains to show me it is snowing, glancing at me over his shoulder. He then turns out the lights and I watch it snow outside by firelight. It is so beautiful to see the snow falling over the lake.

I watch Edward expertly move about the room, occasionally sneaking peeks at me out the corner of his eye. Other than watching it snow, my eyes never leave him. And through all of this I can feel that the wall I had unnecessarily erected start to tumble down as he takes care of me like this. He cares for me and I can see it plain as day.

He walks to the other side of the bed and lifts his sweater over his head leaving his t-shirt on. He then steps out of his jeans and I can't help but look. It's like a beacon. He just stands there in his shirt and boxer briefs. He saw my eyes get as big as saucers as I stared at his body and he bends over, resting his hands on the bed, and speaks for the first time since he laid me in the bed.

"Bella, I have seen your beautiful breasts this evening, I think you can handle seeing me like this, don't you agree?"

I nod and he climbs into the bed. He stays on his side with his back to me leaving me alone for the night. He has got to be the sweetest man I have ever met. Even after I demanded that he leave me alone and for him to go home, he didn't. Instead, he took care of me and refused to leave me unprotected. What in the hell was I thinking?

I roll over and wrap my arms around him and hug him tight, burying my face into his back. Me and my ridiculous insecurities!

"I like you, Edward Cullen. I really like you." I say hugging him to me.

He takes my hand and squeezes it tightly, never saying a word and we fell asleep.

I wake up hot and sweaty, feeling like a ton of bricks is lying across my chest. I look down and see Edward sprawled across my chest, using my breasts as pillows while his legs are wrapped around mine. I have found myself in an Edward cocoon.

"Edward?" I try to wake him after several failed attempts to move out from under him. "Edward?" I say again.

"Hmmm… don't move." He says and I think he is still asleep.

"Edward, you need to move off of me, I am burning up and you are too heavy for me." I try to move him off of my chest but he only holds me tighter. "EDWARD?" I yell and that gets his attention.

He bolts up and jumps out of bed ready to pounce on the next thing that moves.

I am on my knees in the middle of the bed trying to get his attention. "Edward, it's just me." I say to him. "You were lying across my chest and I couldn't breathe. Come back to bed, it's only 3:30."

He just stands there staring at me and then moves to climb in under the blankets again. He reaches for me, pulling me close to him.

"You are so fucking beautiful." He says as he kisses my swollen eye. He tucks his pillow under his head and falls right back to sleep.

He thinks I'm beautiful, even with my face covered with bruises and my messed up bed head. But we still have Tanya to talk about. Tomorrow. We will talk about it tomorrow, but for tonight, I am just going to love the feel of sleeping in his arms.

**A/N...Special thanks goes to Maryann Liberatore for nominating Black Diamond for Fic of the Week on the Lemonade Stand. Voting goes on until Friday so if you like the story head on over and vote...****www dot tehlemonadestand dot net/?zx=330f6fbea9dcaaee**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer who owns all things Twilight…..what are you up to Stephenie?**

**This is an extra EPOV treat. It's longer than usual but it catches us up in his view. I really love my Edward in this story and from the reviews I've received, you like him as well. He is so sweet…I want one.**

**Thank you to everyone that reads and reviews, I truly appreciate it because I read each one and pay attention to what you say, so keep them coming, they help. **

**Betas T & A…..I love yous you are the best.**

**CHAPTER 12**

**Edward**

I hated watching her walk away from me all alone like that. Emmett and Jasper assured me that Jacob had left town and said they made sure he was packed and on the road but that gave me little comfort in the grand scheme of things.

The moment I saw the look on her face today when she came barreling down the hill toward me, I knew he was here and had made contact with her. She definitely was not comfortable with him being here. She skied directly toward me and immediately stepped out of her skis and I did the same when I saw him. Bella stepped in close to my side and I enjoyed the feeling it gave me that she felt safe and protected next to me.

_Damn, how did he find her? _

The moment he opened his mouth to talk to her and called her 'babe', I about reached for his throat. After five years of zero contact with her, the first thing he says is _"BABE"? _Okay, I'm sure he said more that that, but that's all I heard. No fucking way pal. No one gets to call her that but me. I didn't get the opportunity to say anything because Bella was all over it, demanding that never call her that, ever.

_That's my girl._

Since I didn't get an chance to talk to Bella this morning like I had originally planned, I needed to speak to her before this motherfucker opened his mouth again but once he recognizes me he proceeds to tell Bella the story about last night at Sam's.

I look from Jacob to Bella and see her question me about his story of how I got him drunk last night. I can tell she is curious, so I pull her away from him and tell her about how Jacob came to the bar last night telling the story about how he was looking for her and what his intentions were and how I paid to get him drunk to keep him off the mountain this morning and how that plan had obviously failed miserably.

"Why didn't you tell me about this last night, Edward?" She asked me.

"Because I knew he wouldn't find you last night and I didn't feel the need to worry you unecessarily knowing I was going to see you this morning to tell you but he got to you first."

She was pleased with this and smiled that sexy smile and hugged me. I love the feeling of her in my arms and her body close to mine. Could I really be falling for this girl so quickly?

"What the fuck is going on here, Bella?" Jacob yelled at her as he watched our exchange.

As if I didn't think it was possible to want this woman more than I already do, she took hold of my hand and told that bastard that I was her boyfriend. Even if it wasn't true and even if it was just for his benefit, it felt good hearing her say it. I took advantage of being her "boyfriend" and looked deep into her big brown eyes and smiled at her, my lips just barely touching hers and reached my hand around her and took a nice long gentle squeeze of that fine ass of hers. Shocked, she jumped about three inches off the ground and squealed, falling into me. I finally kissed her and all we could do was chuckle and giggle at the situation and she whispers, "Did you enjoy that, Mr. Cullen."

"You bet your sweet ass I did Ms. Swan." I said outloud wanting to devour her right here, or at the very least at my place just a few hundred feet away.

Pulling Bella and I out of our mutual trance, I hear him say, "This is bullshit, Bella. I just need 15 minutes to talk to you."

"Jake, Edward said it perfectly. I don't want to see you, I don't want to talk to you and I certainly don't want to fuck you. You had me, Jake. Don't you ever come looking for me again because if you do, I will report you for stalking and I will find a way to bring you before the Bar and you will have to answer to them."

Ahhhh, there's my girl again. But when he called her a bitch, my instincts went on full alert. All I wanted to do was wipe that smug-ass look off of his face. I made a move to lunge at him when Bella stopped me by doing something that totally took me by surprise. She kissed me this time and had my full attention.

The chemistry between us is undeniable and when we were able to pull away from our lust-induced state, we took our skis to the lift for a run down the Chute. I would rather spend my time enjoying her than argue with that bastard any day.

I spent the rest of the day skiing hard with Bella. We stopped only to catch our breath and for me to get a taste of her. I watched her open a bottle of water, drinking half of it and wiping the moisture from her lips. I thought to myself, 'I _really_ want to be that bottle.' I would love to have those lips wrapped around me just like that and the vision made my dick spring into action. This is torture. I need to have her.

She shared the other half of the cold liquid with me and when I threw the bottle in the trash can, we were on our way.

Today we skied only black diamond runs, which are more physical. I enjoy watching her attack those deep moguls like a pro and when she caught air I nearly bit it watching her when she brought her knees up to her chest before nailing the landing. That shit turns me on right there. She is fucking sexy and that's all there is to it.

I could tell that she was getting tired so when she told me she was ready to go home I wasn't surprised. She said she was hungry and it dawned on me that we hadn't stopped for anything to eat since I met up with her this morning. And when she said she wanted a hot bath, I had to stop myself from having another fantasy in front of her. I pity her body when I finally get the chance to bury myself in her.

I walk her to her truck and we sit on her tailgate and just visit a little, which I find very refreshing. I have to deal with vendors, unions, the weather, reports and everything in between on a daily basis and it's nice to have a conversation with an intelligent woman discussing ski techniques or what it takes to make a good pot of chili or simply how beautiful the Sierra mountains are during the winter. I really enjoy just hanging out with her, she makes it easy for me to be myself and that's something I can't do with most people. I know that once I leave here it will be back to work as usual and 'Cullen' will be back. She hasn't met him yet and I'm not quite sure how she will feel about him. That's when I finally decided to go out on a limb.

"You know I like you, don't you Bella?" I hang my head, watching my boots swing under the truck. I am feeling like a teenager right about now.

"Yeah, I think I do know that."

"It's mutual, right?" I glance over at her out of the corner of my eye and watch her bite her bottom lip.

_Oh Bella, please don't do that. _

"Yes, it is. Very." She says, still playing with that lip.

"Do you do that on purpose or does that come natural to you?" She asks me.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, confused.

I'm really not sure what she is referring to because all I was doing was watching her chew on her bottom lip. The lip that I want to desperately suck on right now.

"The way you dazzle people. You can throw a look and make a woman's ovaries fry, did you know that?"

Did she just say fried ovaries? And right on cue, my phone rings. Damn, it's Emmett and just when I answer my phone Bella jumps off the tailgate and comes around to face me. As I am talking to Emmett, Bella starts giving me sweet little kisses between my words and it is fucking turning me on and making me hard for the umpteenth time today.

"Fuck Bella, you are going to kill me if you don't stop teasing me girl."

That's it! I can't do it anymore and I have to be inside of her. I need to feel her. Touch her body. _I want to hear her scream my name_.

"Remember that threat I gave you yesterday?" I say into her ear.

"What threat?" She says acting coy and batting her eyelashes.

Damn her. She knows exactly what I am talking about. She's good at this flirting thing.

"Monday." I say to her and then smack her ass as I jump off the tailgate.

I am going to fuck her all day and well into the night if she lets me. The mere thought of seeing her lying there naked underneath me is enough to take her to the condo right now and forget everything and everyone else. I just don't think she's ready for that yet. She will be by Monday though.

I need to meet my brothers, so I put her skis in the roof rack for her, kiss her goodbye and watch her drive away from me, missing her already.

_I'm such a pussy._

As I push my way through Sam's god awful squeaky door, I greet everyone.

"Sam, you really need to lube that door, man. It's starting to hurt my ears."

"Hey, don't knock the door, man. It's my doorbell."

Everyone laughs at that because we all know it's true. When the door opens we all look to see who's coming in. It's actually the perfect doorbell. I take a seat between my brothers and Sam puts a Heineken in front of me. I swallow nearly all of it not realizing just how thirsty I am. I look over at Emmett and he is hitting on a girl way too young for him but I leave him at it.

"Hey Jazz, tell me what happened." I ask him for the details of their conversation with Jacob.

"It's really pretty cut and dry. Emmett, being the imposing creature that he is, towered over Jacob and instructed him to pack up and return to the city."

Jasper, always was one for keeping it direct and to the point, makes me dig for information if I want it. And I do want it. I want to know step by step what transpired with that asshole.

"Did that bastard give you hard time? Did he look like he was actually going to leave?" I'm watching his face while he tells the story, hoping he will give me more without me having to dig, which I find annoying as shit.

"Oh yeah. Em pretty much put the fear of death in him and I have no doubt he is gone because we followed him to his room, which is right here at the resort by the way, and we watched him pack and get in his car to leave. Outside of following him to San Francisco, I'm pretty certain he left." Jazz looks at his beer bottle and nervously starts pulling the label off.

"Edward? Tell me about her. Do you really like her or is this just a piece of ass we are getting into trouble over?" There's my brother, getting straight to the point.

I look directly at Jasper, "Jazz, I really like her. She's special. You'll like her too. She's not just a piece of ass to me. In fact I haven't even tried to get with her and it's been four days but God knows I've wanted to. When you see her you will understand what I am talking about."

I stare at my reflection in the mirror behind the bar, thinking about her and what she has done to turn my life upside down since I've met her.

"Hey Sam, what happened with you keeping that asshole in drinks last night so that I wasn't going to have to see him today?" I yell down the bar at him.

He is busy hitting up on another girl for the night when I inconveniently interrupt him. He runs his finger down her cheek and tells her he will be right back before walking over to talk to me.

"I did, Eddie. He passed out right here at the bar. I had to sober him up a bit so he could walk to his room. What happened? You see him today?"

"Worse, he found Bella at the top of the Chute this morning." I say looking at Sam.

"The man must have a gut of steel to go skiing with a hangover like that." Sam says shaking his head in disbelief.

I order another beer when a group of young ladies came through the door and spot me and my brothers. It doesn't take long before the flirting and giggling begins.

"Eddie, after you left last night, he was saying the foulest things about your girl. I hope he doesn't get the opportunity to be alone with her after hearing all of that."

Sam was looking directly at me and I could see what he was trying to say. He was going to hurt her. That thought alone sent a cold chill down my spine.

"What did he say, Sam?" I ask not sure I wanted to hear this.

"He said he was going to fuck her until she couldn't walk and then he said since she liked head so much he was going to shove his dick so far down her throat she was going to gag on him."

"Fuck Sam, don't sugar coat it or anything."

My stomach winds up in my throat. I would throw up if he did that to Bella. I sit there and stare at the counter suddenly feeling strange and anxious about Bella being home alone.

"Sorry dude, I thought you wanted to know everything he said."

I look over at Jazz and he can see it on my face. All of this is bringing back memories of Leah for both of us. Jasper, Emmett and my parents spent months saving me from the depths of despair over not just losing her, but how it all happened.

Leah and I had met in college where I was studying Business Administration with the sole intent of running Volturi while she was studying International Business Management. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. We dated through college, were madly in love and planned on getting married. We did everything together. She was it for me, the love of my life.

We would go to museums, the theater and travel together. But by far her most favorite pastime was listening while I played the piano, just for her. I would play for hours while she would lie on the chaise and read, listening to the lullaby's I would compose for her.

She ended up taking a job with a large company located in San Francisco that also had an office in London. This required her to frequently travel back and forth. Sometimes I would go with her but there were times when I couldn't. This went on for several years until we finally decided to set the date for the wedding. September 13th, a year from the day we decided to finally make it official. Since our engagment was long and everyone had waited for us to set the date, we planned on hosting an "announcement" party. Leah had another long trip to London scheduled so we decided to hold the party after her return. This particular trip was for a month and was the longest she would be gone. I would have traveled with her but couldn't because I was needed at the winery for the harvest. It's a very busy time of the year for Volturi.

Rather than being gone the one month she originally indicated, she was gone for two. She finally came home in time for Christmas. I missed her terribly and planned on spoiling her with a trip to Italy. We had a huge fight over that. She said she couldn't go because she was needed back in London. She didn't know exactly when she had to leave but she said she would at least be home for the holidays. We attended the usual holiday parties together and on the night of the New Year's party, my life fell apart.

Leah and I were enjoying ourselves at her firm's party and how I loved to watch her work a room. She was beautiful and elegant in her sleek black evening gown that fit her curves perfectly. She wore the sapphire and diamond necklace and matching earrings I gave her for Christmas that night. She looked beautiful. I was at the bar getting a glass of champagne and was talking to Seth, a co-worker of Leah's. He was talking about how he was supposed to have taken the trip to London but Leah insisted on going. I was taken by surprise by this because she told me that she "had" to go, not that she "insisted" on going. Seth went on, saying that he had been waiting to take a trip to London because he has family there that he has been wanting to see but Leah always insisted on going, not giving anyone else the opportunity. He then apologized to me for complaining about my fiancé but had hoped I would talk to her and ask her to give him a chance to make the trip this time.

When we got home we were changing our clothes in our respective dressing rooms. I was thinking about what Seth had said and it was as if a light bulb went on over my head and I walked to her dressing room and asked matter of factly, "When were you going to tell me?"

She gave me a deep exasperated sigh, "Tell you what, Edward? What is it now?"

"That you are having an affair."

I didn't know for certain, but I tested her to be sure and looked directly at her, with my game face on.

"How did you know? Who told you?" She shot her 'deer in the headlight' eyes at me and it was then that my life changed. It was only a suspicion but when she confirmed the truth, I was devastated.

"You did. Just now." I stared at her in silence, hatred growing for her with each passing second. "I want you to pack a bag and get out. You can come for the rest of your things tomorrow. But I want you out right now." I turned to reach for her Louis Vuitton suitcase off the top shelf and threw it on the ground at her feet.

She kicked the bag away and threw herself at me, begging me to forgive her and that he didn't mean anything to her and that she was lonely in London all by herself without me. She sounded as if she rehearsed that scene straight out of a movie. She wouldn't leave my house that night so I packed a bag of my own because I wasn't going to be in the same room with her. I told myself I would deal with it tomorrow. While I was packing she called someone named Sturridge, her London beau, and told him it was over and that she didn't want to have anything to do with him and he was to leave her alone and to never make contact with her again. Again, a drama scene fresh out of a movie.

I gave her everything. I would have given her the world if she asked me for it. The begging, the crying and the pleading continued for weeks until I cooled off enough to even want to look at her, let alone be in the same room with her, to listen to anything she had to say. I drove to her house and when I walked in I found her on her knees with his dick down her throat. The look on her face was priceless. I turned and left and never went back.

"Dude, answer your phone. It keeps buzzing." Sam says, sliding my phone under my nose. There were two texts from Bella.

"_911"_

"_HELP ME HURRY"_

"FUCK, LET'S GO." I yell throwing the bar stool to the ground as I jump to run out the door.

"He's there with her goddamn it. She texted me with 911." I am scared to death that he has hurt her already. Dear God, please protect her. I text her to tell her we are on our way.

"Emmett, can't you go any faster? Please, he's there with her. Oh god." I rock back and forth nearly pulling my hair out, trying not to envision the worst but I just keep thinking about what Sam said earlier.

"Edward, she will be okay. We will get there in time." Jasper says in an attempt to calm me down. He then tries to get me to sit back in my seat.

"DID YOU HEAR WHAT SAM SAID HE WAS GOING TO DO TO HER?" I yell at him. I didn't mean to but if something happens to her I will never forgive myself.

"I'm sorry Jazz. Fuck. What if he hurts her?" I rock back and forth, running my hands through my hair, frantic to get to her.

"What did he say, Edward?" Emmett yells at me.

I can't say it out loud.

"What did he fucking say?" He yells at me again.

I repeat what Sam told me and Emmett hits the gas, praying we get there in time. It is snowing and the roads are slick but have been recently plowed. We didn't need a car wreck preventing us from getting to Bella on top of everything else.

"Please hurry Emmett. Please." I can hear myself begging and my heart is breaking. I am terrified of what could possibly be happening right now.

"It's the one with the black Tahoe SUV. That other car must be Jacobs?" I say to Jasper.

"Yep, that's his." He confirms.

All three of us jump out of the car and run towards the door. Emmett rams it with his shoulder but it's already open and we stumble through the doorway.

There she is, my sweet little girl, on her knees and bare chested just like… The difference between Leah and Bella though is that Bella is at knifepoint. My heart leaps into my throat and I run to her, grabbing the lap blanket off the couch to cover her up. I hear her sob and know she has been injured but I can't bring myself to look at her just yet. I try to steady my nerves so that I can take care of her. She needs me right now. I start rocking her back and forth trying to calm her, to let her know I'm there and that it's going to be okay.

"I'm here baby….I'm here. Shhhhhh, baby, shhhhhhhhh" I can feel my own tears fall down my face as I rock her in my arms.

I watch as my brothers try to get hold of Jacob but he is slicing through the air with a butcher's knife, threatening them, preventing them from touching him. Emmett makes a jump for him, knocking over a table and missing the chance to grab him. Then Jasper throws a statue at him hoping to knock the knife out of his hand but misses. The motherfucker is inching backward toward the front door and then runs to his car. Jasper and Emmett run outside after him but they are too late. He is already in his car and pulling onto the road. He's gone, that motherfucker is gone.

Bella is shaking so damned hard right now and I can't wrap her up in me enough to stop it. I continue to rock with her and at this point I don't know if it's for her benefit or mine. Seeing her like that brought me to my knees. I get a glimpse of her face and I know he hit her really hard. I'm scared that I will lose it if I look at her and see how bad it is but I need to, I need to assess this. I push her far enough away from my chest so that I can get a closer look at her but she buries herself into me again. She tells me she doesn't want to be naked in front of everyone and asks for a shirt from her room. Jasper runs up the stairs to her room and comes back with a t-shirt.

After getting Bella dressed, I need to look at her face, to make sure she doesn't have a broken jaw or nose. It appears as if the force of the blow was around her eye, which is now swollen shut. My stomach turns seeing a sweet and fragile person so damaged like this. There is dried blood all over her face so I ask one of my brothers for a wet towel and an ice pack for the swelling. After wiping the blood away, I can see a small cut around her eye, but no stitches are needed, thank God.

Visibly shaken, I ask Emmett to get her a glass of wine hoping that will help calm her a bit. I think she might feel better if she got cleaned up and had a hot shower, so I take her upstairs, not letting her out of my arms. My heart breaks just seeing her so beat up like this and she smiles at me as best as she can and my heart breaks even more at that. After I get her settled in her bathroom, I head downstairs to my brothers.

"Fuck, you guys!" I say, pacing the kitchen floor and digging my hands through my hair.

"I know it. I can't get that vision out of my mind E." Emmett shakes his head and takes a shot of Jack Daniels to calm his nerves. He pours me one and I down it in one shot.

"I can't get it out of mine either. I can't even speak out loud what could have happened to her if we hadn't gotten here when we did." I can feel the tears welling in my eyes at the possibility of where Bella could be right now. I take the bottle and start taking huge gulps of the burning liquid.

"But you _**were**_ here Edward. And because of you she is safe now." I love Jasper. He is always my voice of reason.

"It just reminds me, you know, of….. That very same fucking thing only with Bella it was….. not what she wanted. I'm glad I didn't have to see his… in her… FUCK!" I yell, smacking the countertop with my fists.

"She's safe now, Edward. Let's make something to eat, okay? She said she was hungry, let's make her something hot for dinner." Jasper starts going through the cupboards and refrigerator and comes up with something perfect. She will love it.

I hear her bedroom door open and I see her coming down the stairs looking clean and beautiful and… bruised. I walk to the bottom of the stairs and wait for her, to hold her in my arms. All I want to do is make her feel safe.

I watch as Emmett and Jasper each show her that they accept her, hugging her and whispering in her ear. I don't know what they said but it puts a peaceful look on her face and for that I am grateful. When it is my turn I hold her as tight as I can.

We take our dinner to the dining room and talk about the evening's events, when something catches my eye on the floor next to the couch. I get up to see what it is and as I get closer I realize what I'm seeing and it feels like my guts are being ripped out of my stomach. I pick it up and put it in my fist, walking over to Bella. I run my hand over her head, looking for the most sensitive area and when she flinches I know I have found it. I pull her hair back and find the spot where a chunk of her hair has been ripped out. The same chunk of hair that is now in the palm of my hand.

Once Bella sees what I have in my hand, she reacts surprisingly calm by turning back to her dinner. I'm beginning to wonder if she is in shock, this has been a pretty fucked up day for her. It was then I realize that I need to make a phone call.

I need to change my clothes so I ask my brothers to stay with Bella while I drive home for a shower and a change. They both willingly agree to stay with her and after I say my goodbye to Bella, I cautiously walk outside looking for any sign of Jacob, and make my way to my car. Once I'm on the road, I pull my cell phone out of my pocket and call my Uncle Embry, our family physician.

"Edward, son, how are you? What are you doing calling so late, is everything okay?"

"Hey Embry. I'm good. I have a situation that I need help with."

"Sure son, go ahead."

Embry is my father's best friend and has been a part of our family since I was born in addition to being our family physician. I figure he is the best person to call because I need to make sure that Bella is okay or whether I should take her to the hospital. I explain the situation and her injuries to him.

"It doesn't sound like her bone has been broken by your description, but you need to make sure you keep it iced and give her some Advil or Tylenol, anything to help ease the pain. It sounds like she went through quite an ordeal so you need to keep her stress level down and keep her calm. Sleep is the best way for her to heal but keep your eye on her in case she is in shock."

"Is there anything specific I should look for?" I ask, because I have no idea what shock looks like.

"Anxiety levels increase, if she feels weak or nauseous, cold sweats, dizziness, or if she loses consciousness. If any of these things happen you need take her to the hospital. You should also monitor her heart rate just to make sure it is normal and steady. Anything that doesn't look normal, call me and we can talk about it, okay? Other than the obvious bruises and I am sure she is in pain, I'm sure she will be fine Edward. She just needs to calm herself down and relax."

I am feeling much better knowing what I am looking for and how to deal with it. "Thanks, Uncle Embry, I really appreciate it and give a kiss to Sally for me. I'll call if there are any changes in Bella."

I reach the condo and turn on my computer to check my emails, filtering through which ones need attention and the ones that can wait. Tanya has overloaded my system so I return her call.

"Hey handsome, I thought you'd never call me. What's going on with you? It's not like you to ignore me and I'm not sure I like it." She pouts and I can visualize her bottom lip sticking out over the phone.

"I am at the lake for the weekend and it has turned into an extended vacation. I will be home next Sunday for the dinner." My parents are hosting the annual Napa Valley Vintner's dinner and I am required to be there.

"Tanya, I need you to know something. Our relationship as we know it needs to end. You and I both know that it was primarily business with occasional pleasure but I have met someone and I want to see it go further and I can't do that with the type of relationship you and I currently have." I explain to her.

"But Eddie…." She whines.

"Tanya, please don't. I need you to be an adult here and not do that because it's not going to work. You and I both know we weren't anything but friends and now I have met someone so it ends here and ends right now."

"Are you in love with her?" She asks and I can hear the tears in her throat.

"It's not like that. I've only recently met her and I want to see if it has the potential to go further but I won't do that to her with you in the picture." Please, let there not be any drama.

"Okay Eddie, daddy just walked in the room. Let me see what he wants and I'll call you right back." And before I can say anything else, she hangs up.

I need to make another call and look through my contacts and hit send.

"Jenks, Cullen. I need a search." I begin, "Jacob Black. 6'2", 180 lbs., American Indian decent. Attorney in San Francisco. I want everything you have on that motherfucker. I want to know when he takes a piss. Once he is found, I want a 24/7 tail on him and once that is in place if he goes anywhere near Bella Swan, paralegal at Hale, Whitlock and Evanson, I want him removed. I don't have her resident address, find it, and if he goes near that address, I want him removed. I want a daily report as to his regular location. Any questions? Good." Short and brief, that's why I like Jenks. He has been with our family for years and he is good at what he does. I ask and he takes care of it.

I run to my room stripping as I go up the stairs and stand under the hot stream of water. I need to de-stress myself. I have all sorts of thoughts going through my mind right now. When I saw that text on my phone, the blood left my body; _911_. I didn't see it when she first sent it dammit. I could have saved her sooner and maybe she wouldn't have suffered that black eye.

"DAMMIT" I yell and hit the wall of the shower.

I lather my body and recall the memory of how she looked when I ran through her door. Seeing her on her knees with her hands tied and her beautiful breasts exposed to him like that. She said that he dragged her across the room by her hair. How caveman of you, you motherfucker. She just looked so defenseless. Never again, Bella, never again. He won't ever lay his hands on you again, I promise you that.

I finish my shower and quickly dress putting on Bella's favorite scent. It's incredible my need to be near her, to be with her…..to protect her.

When I get to Bella's they are sitting around the living room talking and I walk over to her and kiss her bruised cheek. Emmett looks at me, nods toward the kitchen and I follow him.

"She's doing okay I think. I was watching for signs of shock or stress and she's handling it pretty good. She tends to go in and out of the Twilight Zone though. She stares into space a lot but comes back after a bit." Emmett describes in perfect detail Bella's behavior so I can keep track of her.

"I called Embry and he told me what to do and what to watch for. Thanks for looking out for her Em."

"I can see why you are crushing, E. She's pretty cool." That gets a smile out of me and my eyes go in search of her.

"I called Jenks and got him on Jacob too."

"Excellent idea. He won't get near her again. Okay, we're going back to Sam's for a couple stress relievers if you know what I mean." Yeah, I know exactly what he means.

"Okay, guys, thanks for hanging out. I will be home as soon as the girls get here tomorrow. If you get any calls for me, let me know if they're important would you?" I know they know I am talking about Jacob and Jenks. After they leave, I check the windows and lock the doors.

I pour us a glass of wine, turn on some soothing music, turn out the lights and sit with Bella in front of the fire. Like Embry said, make her feel comfortable and stress free and that's what I try to do until my phone starts ringing. Thinking it might be Jenks or my brothers, I answer.

"Cullen"

"Hello Edward." .

"I can't talk to you right now." FUCK! Tanya.

"Eddie, I need to talk to you." She pleads.

"No."

"You are with her aren't you? Would you call me later then?" She asks.

"I can't call you later either." I look at Bella and can see that she is visibly exhausted. I guess she isn't the only one to bring drama to the table. She gets up but I stop her, not wanting her to be out of my sight but she says she needs to go to the bathroom so I let her go. Can this get any worse?

"Edward, we need to talk about this. We have been through too much to stop now. We used each other for pleasure at one time but for me it has developed into something more." I can hear the desperation coming out. I know her.

"Tanya, I told you I can't talk to you right now."

"When will you be home so we can talk? Don't make me call your parents." She threatens.

My parents! If she only knew that my parents abhor her.

"I told you I won't be home for another week. I plan on staying here through next weekend." I remind her, trying to end this before Bella comes back.

"I confirmed our attendance at the Napa Valley auction. You have to go with me. We always go together and I got us our favorite suite." She reminded me.

"Well you will just have to cancel." I tell her knowing there is no chance in hell I will be attending that with her this year.

"I am driving up tomorrow. We will talk about this then." She threatens.

"No Tanya, I do not want you here." I stand up and raise my voice to her.

"Why? Goddamn it, Edward. She can't mean that much to you to where you would throw everything we have away."

"Because, one, I have Emmett and Jasper here and two, I told you earlier what was going on with me. You will not show up here Tanya."

"Alright Eddie, you will be here in time for the NVV dinner, right?"

"Yes, I will be there in time for dinner. I will see you then. I will call you when I get a chance. Good night." I say rushing to get her off the phone and I quickly hang up.

I look up the stairs for Bella and see her standing at the top of the stairs. She sways and reaches out to grab hold of the banister and I can see she's going to fall. I run up the stairs to catch her but I'm too late and she hits the ground. Thank God she didn't fall down the stairs.

"Bella? Please baby, wake up. Please" I beg her to wake up and to answer me. Embry said that if she loses consciousness I was to take her to the hospital.

She finally wakes up and all she wants is to talk to Rose. All she can say to me is that she wants me out of her house and wants me gone.

"Bella, please stop. Settle down, you need to relax and lay still. It looks like you have reinjured your eye. I think you should go to the hospital."

"NO. No hospital. You need to go home, Edward. I don't want you here." She yells at me. She wants me gone?

"I am not leaving you here alone Bella. What's wrong? Tell me what's the matter?"

All she can say is that she wants her phone and wants me gone. Is this part of being in shock? Is she reaching high anxiety levels? I should call Embry. I'm about to call him when I hear her talking to Rose, telling her to get to Tahoe City right away and that she wants me to leave. I take the phone from her and go to the kitchen to talk to Rose.

"I don't know what happened. She went upstairs to go to the bathroom while I was on the… phone." That's when I turn around and look at her. She overheard my conversation with Tanya.

"Rose, I know what happened. She overheard a telephone conversation I was having and she misunderstood what I said." I explain to Rosalie about the call and about Tanya.

"Bella, Rose wants to talk to you." I hand the phone to her.

As I sit and listen to her talk to Rose about how I have a girlfriend and how she wants me to leave, I know I can't. I am certain she is showing signs of shock and I need to make sure she doesn't pass out again. I look into the fire, thinking about this whole day and not once do I regret knowing her or wanting to know her better but she wants me out because she misanalysed one phone call that she knows nothing about.

She stands in front of me and snaps, "Do you have a fucking girlfriend?" What the fuck?

"No, but I'm trying hard to work on one." I tell her as truthfully as I can.

"What does that mean? And what was that about her coming here and you making plans for dinner when you get home?"

There it is. There's the bottom line. She's jealous and she thinks Tanya is my girlfriend. I can feel my inner smile. She likes me... a lot.

She steps over to the bar and pours us a Jack Daniels shot and then returns back to Rosalie. I have to give kudos to Rose because not only did she help both Bella and I through this, it was all done while she had a man lying next to her.

After she hangs up from talking to Rose, Bella sits down and looks at me and tells me that she doesn't want to continue with whatever this is we have going on. My heart lurches and I feel an empty pain reverberate throughout my chest. I feel the complete loss and heartbreak that statement gives me at that very moment. Again, after saying that she wanted me to leave and that this was too much for her and that she was certain it was too much for me, in the end, it all revolved around the fact that she thought I was already with someone. Even though she asked me if I had someone in my life and I told her no, she is basing her opinion on the fact that I made plans for dinner with Tanya. She is only protecting herself, I've done it myself. I can fix this, but not tonight.

I stand up and scoop her into my arms and look down into her eyes. It takes everything in me not to kiss her as I carry her to bed. Oh, how I wish I was taking her to bed to make love to her. I set her in bed, get her hairbrush to brush the tangles from her hair and then tuck her into bed. I then go downstairs to get her a glass of water and some Advil. I also needed to make a call.

"Jenks, Cullen. I need you to make sure Tanya does not drive to Lake Tahoe. Don't harm her but make sure she doesn't make it up here. Any questions? Good."

I recheck all the windows and doors and see that it is snowing. The big fat flakes that Bella likes. I go back upstairs, giving her the water and Advil. I start a fire to warm the chilly room and open the curtains that cover the French doors so that she can see the snow fall. I know it will make her happy. I look over at her and see that she is sitting up in bed, her gaze flickering between watching me and watching it snow.

I'm exhausted and move to the other side of her bed and remove my sweater and jeans leaving on my t-shirt and boxer briefs. I watch her while she stares at me. I grin and climb into bed with my back to her so she doesn't think I'm going to try to force myself on her tonight. This is undoubtedly one of the most difficult things I've ever done because I would love nothing more than to wrap my body around her and fall asleep with her in my arms.

What amazes me the most is that when I am about to drift off to sleep, she snuggles against my back and wraps her arms around my chest

"I like you, Edward Cullen. I really like you." I smile and close my eyes.

**I want to thank all of you that voted for Black Diamond at The Lemonade Stand. It was an honor to be nominated and thank you MAB for the nom. **

**Jennifer, I love your Farmward in Country Women Will Survive, loves me some barn lemons….Go Charlie dammit…go get you some of that Esme!**

**Joanie Baloney….you rock and you fucking know it. You are a survivor and don't let anyone tell you otherwise.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Rating: M**

**Stephenie Meyer of Twilight fame, owns it all, I don't, I just wish I did.**

**Tits and Ass you are the best…..T, you survived Bobby Long, A, you missed out on Rob, and I can only sit and listen to the tales of your awesome adventures. But most of all, you are the best betas ever.**

**Missvamp007, patience my little grasshopper….good things come to those who wait.**

**Stella….xoxoxoxo – I hope you survive EP**

**Jennifer – Write me a good lemon dammit**

**Creepy #1, you are the bestest girlfriend ever, luvvvvv youuuuuu.**

**CHAPTER 13**

**Bella**

"Ow... Ow… Ow… Ow." I hear myself say over and over as I try to move my body.

Even my pinky finger hurts to move. After attempting to stretch out the kinks in my body, I recall the events of last night and my eyes snap open. I quickly look to the other side of the bed where he had been sleeping and there's no one here but me. Edward is gone. The feeling of loss is overwhelming and I tuck my face into the crook of my arm but the weight of it causes my cheek to ache. I throw my arm down to my side and can feel the tears stinging my eyes. He's gone my mind reminds me again. I can feel the heartbreak burn across my chest. I roll over onto my side grabbing his pillow and adjusting it under my head, burying my face into it, smelling his scent and that's when the tears begin.

I think about all that has happened over the last few days with Jacob suddenly appearing and making sick demands on me. Why? Why now? I can't get that one word out of my mind. Why? I know it's because of him that I have this sick defense mechanism in me that is preventing me from giving myself over to Edward. All he wants me to do is trust him. Why can't I give him that? I know the reason. It's staring me right in the face.

Of course, the night wouldn't be complete if I hadn't gone all postal on him simply because he was talking to a woman. I am such a dolt. I'd leave me too if I were him.

I blew it and now he's gone.

"_Fuck_." I say out loud, hitting the bed. I wish I could have at least said goodbye to him. I thought we could have at least talked about it.

"Potty mouth." I hear his beautiful voice say and I shoot up in the bed, my hair flying everywhere and landing in my face. I take my hands and quickly flip it out of my eyes.

"Edward! You're here!" I half shout, half whisper.

He looks so beautiful sitting in front of the fire. I watch him as he gets up off of the couch, seemingly in slow motion. I have never been so happy to see anyone in my life as I am right now. He sits down next to me on the edge of the bed holding out his cup of coffee to share with me. I take it, looking into his beautiful eyes as I take a sip. After I hand it back to him he sets the cup down on the night stand and turns back to me, looking over last night's damage.

"How do you feel this morning?" He says while gently touching my bruised cheek. "It looks a little bit better than it did last night. The swelling has gone down quite a bit."

I can see the concern in his eyes and all I want to do is have him hold me.

"I actually feel pretty good. My body is stiff but I think once I get moving I'll be okay." I close my eyes at the touch of his fingers on me.

"I'm so glad you're still here, Edward." I say to him, cupping his hand with mine. "I am so, so sorry. About everything. I've been such a fool." He closes his eyes and smiles, releasing a deep breath.

"We need to talk, Bella." He says and I nod my head in agreement.

"You first." I tell him.

He looks into my eyes and takes a deep breath before he begins.

"I want you to know that, for me, there is nothing going on between Tanya and myself. It wasn't until yesterday that I learned from her that there was more there than I thought. I had always believed that she and I were on the same page, but she confessed to me during a phone call I made to her yesterday, specifically to break it off, that there was more for her." He stops talking and hands me a glass of water and two Advil's.

"Bella, I told her I had met someone that I wanted to get to know better and that I wouldn't do that with her around, especially under the conditions she and I had. I knew from that first day, when you asked me if there were any Mrs. Cullen's, you would not tolerate infidelity and even though, for me, there wasn't anything with Tanya but sex, that alone is a serious offense in any relationship so I cut it off with her completely as of yesterday." He lays me back down on the bed and puts a fresh icepack on my cheek.

"I am promising you right here and right now with everything in me Bella, I do not love her, I do not want her and I will not, ever, see her in any capacity other than business." He pulls the blanket up under my chin and tucks it tightly across my chest and under my arms.

"The dinner confirmation you overheard us discussing is the annual Napa Valley Vintner Association dinner that my parents are hosting this year and all members attend. With it though comes Tanya because she is an active member. Every year a different winery hosts and this year is Volturi Wineries and as CEO, I am required to attend. I am inviting you to attend that dinner with me as my date. With that in mind, I understand with you needing to be back at work in the city by Monday, you may not be able to accept my invitation on such short notice. I promise you, however, that there will be other invitations Bella." He stops and moves loose strands of hair from my eyelashes.

"You and I have discussed this thing we have between us before and even though we can't define what "it" is, we know it is something, correct?"

He looks at me for confirmation and I nod in agreement.

"What I do know, and I have told you before, is that I want to see where this is going. I don't know how we will do that once you go home to San Francisco and I return to Napa, but we have until next weekend to learn more about one another without any other outside interference. Are you willing to do that?"

I look straight into his eyes and nod my head again.

"I also need to tell you, like I said in my text to you last night, I am falling hard for you and if you think you are the only one that can walk away from this with a broken heart you are sadly mistaken. Not only am I asking you to trust me, I need to trust you as well. Can I do that, Bella?" He says staring intently into my eyes.

Starting to feel like a bobble head doll, I nod my head at him once again.

"I also need you to know that I want your body like I've never wanted anything before in my life and it is taking a tremendous amount of strength not to climb into that bed with you right now but I won't do that because when I do, I want you 100% healthy. Today, you need to rest and recuperate. Does that sound alright with you, Bella?"

Again with the nodding thing. Seriously, what the hell is wrong with my mouth?

"Is there anything you have to say to me, Bella?" He asks while he strokes the side of my head where my hair had been pulled. I can see pure lust in his eyes and all I want to do is drag him under the covers with me.

"Will I be healthy on Monday, Edward?" And there's that sexy smile I love so much and he lowers his lips to mine and ever so quietly he says into my mouth "Monday, Bella."

My world is back in perfect harmony.

Edward lays down beside me, and wraps his arm around me, putting my head on his shoulder and I look up and stare into his eyes. I take my finger and lightly run it across those perfect lips of his and when he opens his mouth and slightly touches it with his tongue, I take it into my mouth to taste him. It shocks me when he takes my hand and pulls my finger out of my mouth and puts it into his. I swear my heart skipped a beat.

I close my eyes and feel his tongue play with the tip of my finger and I flinch when I feel his other hand reaches around me and circles my hardened nipple that is peeking at him through my top. I allow myself to give in to both sensations and it is terribly erotic. When he gives my finger a long hard suck as he pulls it from his mouth, he lowers his lips to mine. That's when I feel the anticipation begin to build.

I feel his warm hand gently massage its way down my stomach and out to my hip slipping into the elastic band of my panties. He then stops and silently asks for permission to continue.

"Please…." I whisper, breathless. I've waited for this moment ever since I met him.

He slowly removes my panties and barely touches me and teases me before parting my lips when I hear him exhale and whisper, "Fuck, Bella… you're… bare".

I adjust my hips and part my legs to allow him better access to me. He inserts one long finger inside me then slowly removes it dragging it up my clit then takes it to his mouth and licks it clean before returning for more.

"Oh, my, god, Bella. You taste so fucking good" And when his mouth came down hard on mine our tongues meet and we experience that perfect, passionate kiss while he runs his finger firmly but ever so gently over my clit sending me into an instantaneous and intense orgasm.

"Edward… right… there, fuck….. I'm…. Oh… ohgodohgod_OH…GOD_" My head pushes back into my pillow and I can feel my hips move in rhythm against his hand and I let go.

He touches me long enough to allow me to ride out my first orgasm that was not self induced in five years and, I must say, I like his so much better than my own. I smile to myself at that and open my eyes to see him just inches from my face smiling at me in return.

"Shit, that didn't take long did it?" I say, giggling. I can feel my cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"Thank you so much, Edward." I say to him while he puts his forehead to mine.

"Bella, if you respond to me like that with just a touch, lord knows what you will be like when I make love to you. Fuck!" He says, rubbing his nose along mine.

"Oh, Edward, you have no idea how badly I want you right now." I responded eagerly, and wrap my arms and leg around him, holding him close.

~ BD ~

I look at the clock and see that it's 10:00, still plenty of time to get ready for Rosalie and Alice's arrival and to clean up the mess from last night. I know that this is going to be hard on both of them and they certainly don't need to see the destruction from the fight as well. While Edward makes us breakfast, I take a shower and get dressed in a pair of khaki cargo pants, a dark brown cowl-neck shirt with a matching vest. I look into the mirror to check on my eye and determine there's no makeup in the world that can cover this so I just let it go. I dry my hair and put some curl in it to distract from my face, if that is possible. I then make the bed, clean my room and go downstairs to see what Edward has made for breakfast. I am craving a cup of coffee and head to the kitchen.

_Oh My!_

That beautiful man is at the stove flipping French toast shirtless. I can't describe how much I want to run my hands over his back. The muscles are firm and…and….everywhere. He turns when he hears me come around the island and sweeps me into a warm bear hug. He buries his face in my hair as he takes a deep breath.

"Damn you smell good, woman." He says in a growl that is uniquely his.

I throw my arms around his neck to let him smell me all he wants.

"Me… need coffee." I say in my best monster voice turning to get a mug from the cupboard, but he already has a cup waiting for me.

"Right 'ere m'lady." He says in his best renaissance voice and offering me a bow and a kiss on my hand.

_How freaking cute is that?_

"French toast? Mmmmm… that smells so good. I'm starving." I say, looking at the pile of toast on our plates.

I turn toward the drawer to get knives and forks and set them at the breakfast bar. I accidently on purpose graze my body along his when I reach for two glasses to pour us some orange juice. He rewards me with a smile and a peck on my good cheek as he grazes my "fine ass" as he calls it. It's a good thing we are in the kitchen because there's a lot of grazing going on.

I stop to take a sip of coffee and to peruse the damage in the living room and see there is a new fire burning in the fireplace. The entire mess has already been cleaned up and there isn't a thing out of place that would indicate a struggle had taken place.

I feel tears of appreciation well up in my eyes and turn to look at Edward who is putting our breakfast on the counter. I walk up to him and wrap my arms around his waist then raise my hands across his back to pull him tighter to me.

"Don't you dare make me fall in love with you, Edward Cullen." I giggle, half joking and half serious.

"Would that be a bad thing?" He asks, chuckling, dropping his hand to my bottom, pressing himself into me. I am amazed at the way his body responds when he is near me. And even more at how uninhibited he is at showing me.

"You are the sweetest man I have ever met. Thank you for all this. You are the best." I squeeze him one more time before dropping my arms and turning toward breakfast.

We sit down to eat and when I put the first bite into my mouth I immediately taste the vanilla. _This is so good!_

"Oh my god, Edward, this is fantastic! Do you cook?" I look at him incredulously realizing I don't know much about him. "I don't even know where you live or if you live alone or with your brothers….. or….." We haven't generally asked personal questions so this one is as personal as I have gotten so far.

"I live alone. I have a place on the property away from the main house where the rest of the family lives." He explains. "There's enough property for all the brothers to build their own homes. I built mine years ago, but Emmett and Jasper are waiting until… well… that's really their story to tell." He turns back to his breakfast.

"Well, in any event, you make fantastic French toast. Thank you Mr. Cullen. I'll do the dishes since you cooked and cleaned up that mess in there already." I smile at him changing the subject and get to work while he finishes eating.

I am getting butterflies in my stomach because the girls should be here any time now and I really can't wait for them to meet Edward. I check my phone in case I missed any texts or calls; nothing. For the umpteenth time, I go to the living room window to check for them and for the first time, I notice that Edward has shoveled the sidewalk.

"_Edward god dammit_!" I shout at him and he snaps around, holding two logs in his hands that he was just ready to put on the fire. I run to him and he drops the logs to catch me into his arms.

"You fucking rock. _(kiss)_ You are the best. _(kiss)_ Thank you for making it safe _(kiss)_ for my best friends to walk in the snow. _(kiss)_ You are so getting lucky on Monday."

I smother him with more kisses and hugs. And just when we were getting into a serious, delicious kiss, a loud bang scares the crap out of me and the girls come barging into the house throwing the door against the wall. They both throw themselves at me with the force of a bull, knocking me onto the ground with hugs and kisses of their own. We are rolling on the floor laughing our asses off when Alice stops moving and looks at my face. I knew once she saw me she would start crying, and she does.

"Oh, Bella. You look so beautiful. Even with a black eye, he couldn't take that away from you, could he?" Alice cries, laying her head on my chest and holding me as tight as she can.

"I missed you so much, Alice. Only you could see the beauty in all of this." I say to her, returning her hugs.

"So, you must be him, eh?" Rosalie jumps up and walks over to Edward, checking him out.

"I'm Edward if that's what you mean. You must be Rosalie?" He says, holding his hand out to shake hers but she doesn't take it.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Bella?" She says, looking down at me still sprawled out on the floor with Alice. "He is fucking gorgeous." She turns to address Edward again, "But you know that already don't you Edward? I will not shake the hand of the man that surely saved the life of one of my best friends. Alice and I are forever indebted to you mister." And with that she throws herself at him. Alice then jumps up to do the same. He looks at me from between both of the girls, shrugs and wraps his arms around both of them.

"Hello Edward, I'm Alice. Rosalie explained to me what happened with Bella and how you and your brothers saved her. I want to thank you for being there when you were and I can't wait to meet Emmett and Jasper to thank them as well." She is standing directly in front of Edward holding his hands with tears running down her face, trying not to cry but not doing a very good job of it.

"Alice, it is indeed a pleasure to meet you. My only regret is that I wasn't able to get here sooner. But believe me when I say, he will not go anywhere near Bella again." He brings her into him, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, comforting her.

"So, when is this party starting tonight, Bells?" Rosalie claps her hands together in anticipation.

"They will be here at 6:00 so we need a run to the store for provisions but I really don't want to go out like this…."

"Fuck them, Bella! You are going. Who gives a shit what they think. We know what happened and that's all that matters. Edward? Do you want to go with or do you have other plans?" Rosalie asks.

"I should head home. Em and Jazz have been alone for far too long as it is so God knows what condition the condo will be in once I get there." Edward turns and walks toward me.

"I need to borrow your car Bells." He says repeating the nickname the girls have for me. I smile at him and hand him my keys.

"Will you be okay with the girls? Do you need me to stay? I will if you want me to, you only need to ask." He rubs his hands up and down my arms and it feels wonderful.

"I will be honest with you Edward, I am a little nervous but I think Rosie could take him down though." I say and we both start laughing.

"I don't think he's in the area to tell you the truth. But how about this, why don't you guys do your shopping and visiting, and instead of 6:00 we come over earlier, that way you won't be here alone for that long." I nod, amazed at how giving this man is.

Edward looks at Rosalie and Alice, "You ladies are going to go out and do your shopping and visit a while and my brothers and I will be over at 4:00. Since you are cooking for us tomorrow, why don't we bring dinner with us tonight? Pizza sound okay? It's easy and quick and we can just start the party that much sooner."

"Okay, we will get the drink fixings. Is there anything in particular you and your brother's drink, Edward?" Alice gets out her iPhone and starts a list. God, I love her.

"We all like Heineken and we all like Chivas. Anything else you girls decide, we are just along for the ride." He chuckles at his own rhyme.

Edward pulls me into the kitchen and holds me like it is the last time he will see me. He then bends his head and whispers in my ear, "God, it feels like a part of me is missing already. I miss you already. Four hours is too long to be away from you, Bella." He pulls back to look at me and kisses me sweetly and then hugs me again.

"I don't want you to go either. This is silly isn't it?" I lay my head against his chest, hugging his waist.

"Shit. I hate this but I will see you in a few hours and remember, I want to see Em's face when he gets a load of Rosalie." He steps away and we both start laughing.

"Okay ladies, see you at 4:00 and would you please make sure she doesn't overdo it, she needs to keep an icepack on her eye for the swelling and she needs to take Advil every 6 hours?" I can see Edward blush when the girls look at him playing my nursemaid. We look at each other and start laughing.

"How cute is that?" Alice says.

And with that, Edward leaves.

"Oh. My. God. Bella. He is fucking beautiful." Rosalie says with her eyes wide open watching him out the window.

"I know right? And he likes me. He said so." I turn, flipping my hair and stick my tongue out at them, laughing, while I run up the stairs to get my boots.

"Wanna go to the store first or fight over who gets what room?" I yell at them from the top of the stairs.

We decide we need liquor and pile into Rosalie's brand new Land Rover. I swear she bought it just for this trip!

**I want to thank each and every one of you for your thoughtful and inspiring reviews. They keep me motivated. I read each one of them and try to respond back. Your response to my story has been overwhelming and it pleases me that you enjoy it. It's what this is all about. Okay, enuff mush…..Sunday…..the hot tub. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer of Twilight fame, owns it all, I don't, **

**I just wish I did.**

**A/N…Thank you Lovinrob and Amandac3, there are no words.**

**Courage, Tina.**

**Xoxox Creepy #1 …..get your to ass feeling better.**

**CHAPTER 14**

**Bella**

"_I know right? And he likes me. He said so." I turn, flipping my hair and stick my tongue out at them, laughing, while I run up the stairs to get my boots._

"_Wanna go to the store first or fight over who gets what room?" I yell at them from the top of the stairs. _

_We decide we need liquor and pile into Rosalie's brand new Land Rover. I swear she bought it just for this trip!_

I think we bought out the entire liquor store; we shouldn't want for anything. Once we get home we put the ice outside on the deck, set up the bar on the breakfast counter and the three of us start cutting and chopping the garnishes. We had anything and everything for whatever we wanted to drink.

Surprisingly, there was no fighting over the guestrooms and Rosalie and Alice unpacked then came back down to sit with me. I opened beers for us and sat in front of the fire while Alice went to the kitchen to make an icepack for my face.

"So, tell us about him Bella." Alice says to me out of the blue.

I tell them with renewed interest about how I first saw him on the road on my way to Tahoe then how I bumped into him at the gas station and then again at the ski lifts the following morning.

"I've been with him every day since Monday and so much has happened in these five days it's unbelievable." I tell them about the texting and how he saved me and refused to leave me last night and what a perfect gentleman he was.

"What happened about the girlfriend thing?" Rosalie asks, reminding me of the memory. I am grateful Edward is willing to put it all behind us to tell you the truth.

I see Alice perk up. "What about a girlfriend?" She asks and I explain to Alice what happened last night with Tanya's phone call to Edward.

"We talked about it this morning and got it all worked out. She wasn't ever his girlfriend, she was more of his friend with benefits kind of thing. He called her to break it off completely but it didn't go over well with her. It's over and he explained it all to me and we are going to put it behind us and see where things go from here." I tell them with a smile.

After I explain everything to them I jump up and say, "Let's go get beautiful girls. They will be here in an hour." And with that, we start to act like three teenaged girls, screaming and giggling and fighting each other to be the first one up the stairs.

I primp, shave and dress in my navy blue bikini under a pair of loose fitting jeans that ride way low on my hips and show off all of my curves. I decide on a tight fitting long sleeve white V t-shirt. The material is so thin that you can practically see through it. I am positive that he will like the little bit of skin showing between my shirt and my jeans. I wear my hair up in clipped up messy style so it won't get wet in the tub and splash a little color on my cheek so that it is not the same color as my swimsuit. I dab a little perfume behind my ears and I'm done. I run down the hall to check on Alice and, as usual, she looks impeccable. She is wearing a very feminine olive colored haltered maxi dress that shows off all of her voluptuous curves. It's very Alice and I am sure very Jasper as well. Fate couldn't have put two more perfectly compatible people together as Jasper and Alice.

Rosalie comes gliding into the room looking like a Victoria Secret runway model in a pair of hipster bootcut jeans that are tattered and torn down the legs, you know, the kind you pay hundreds of dollars for but look like you've had since high school? She pairs those with a mustard colored blouse that she ties at the waist and leaves the first three buttons open to expose her naturally well-endowed chest. This outfit also shows off her rock hard abs too. Emmett is going to cum in his jeans, I just know it.

"Wow, you guys. I feel totally inadequate standing next to you two." I say, giving them the girl-on-girl eye fucking they rightfully deserve.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I'd give a million bucks to look like you, Bella. Except for that eye thingy." Rose says.

"You are petite and that is something I have never been. I can never find a man taller than me or one that makes me feel small when he holds me. Besides, that man of yours is totally smitten with you. You've got what he wants and you know it." Rosalie says, tampering down my insecurities. I love this woman and jump up to give her a girl hug.

"Let's go get drunk." I say and we run downstairs when my cell vibrates in my pocket.

_E: On our way, u ready for me baby?_

_ B: More than ever. Hurry._

_ E: Look out your window._

"The guys are on their way. Rose, would you open three Heineken's for them?" I ask and Rosalie jumps up from the barstool and heads into the kitchen.

I run to the door and Edward is standing there in a pair of tight fitting black jeans and a tight black t-shirt showing off every muscle he owns. I start to salivate just looking at him and hope I can make it through the night because I am one flirty and horny drunk girl.

He wraps his arm around me and whispers in my ear, "I will tell you in about 5 minutes how fucking hot you are looking right now but first I have to watch Emmett." I smile and kiss him quickly.

"Come in boys. I want to introduce you to my girls." I stand back and watch Emmett and Jasper enter the room and I can see Emmett straining his neck looking for Rosalie. Edward and I look at each other and grin.

"Jasper, this is Alice. Alice, Jasper." And the skies open and doves and sunshine fill the room as I watch love at first sight develop right before my eyes.

Jasper makes his way to where Alice is and takes her hand in both of his, "Very nice to meet you at last, Alice." She blushes and smiles and they walk to the bar and start a private conversation. Ahhhhh, my job here is done.

Just as I'm about to take Emmett to meet Rose, she comes around the corner with beers in hand and Edward and I watch Emmett's face do this crazy thing I can't describe, but it involves his jaw hitting the floor. I look over at Rosalie and she has morphed from a badass city bitch to a sweet natured innocent all with just one look at him. Her lips part and I watch as her jaw slowly drops.

At that moment I hear fireworks and cherry bombs going off in the room. _Okay, it was in my own mind, but you know what I mean_. I take the beers from her hands for fear of her losing her grip, and hand one to Edward.

"Emmett, this is Rosalie. Rose, this is Emmett." Edward and I watch the two of them eye fuck each other from head to toe and Emmett slowly approaches her and stands so close to her I can't see daylight between them. He looks down into her eyes and she smiles, which I'm sure is because she has to look up at him to see his into eyes.

"Rosalie." Emmett says in his deep baratone voice as he looks down into her eyes.

"Emmett." Rosalie replies as she cranes her neck to look up at him.

I watch this as they back away from each other still staring. I don't know how they wound up with a chair between the two of them, but they start to circle around it. Emmett closes the space between them while they mentally copulate and I watch him make the first move when he gently brushes his hands up her arms. I almost feel like a voyeur watching their foreplay. Rosalie turns into silly putty when Emmett pulls the coolest, smoothest move of all time… he bends Rose backward in a hot and searing kiss worthy of a 1940's movie. Rosalie's arms just fall to the ground behind her and Emmett has to hold her up to prevent her from collapsing to the floor. When they finally come up to breathe, Emmett has only two words for her.

"Fuck, Rosie!"

And Rosalie is just as articulate. "Wow."

The rest of us, as their audience, are on our feet watching the whole thing unfold and we break out in applause. I doubt they were even aware we were in the room, or if they even cared.

Edward and I laugh and leave them to themselves. Alice turns up the music and I go to the bar to make a dirty martini for myself and that's when Edward pulls me to the side and pours kisses up and down my neck.

"Mmmm, you are smelling pretty good, Bella, and you are looking too fucking sexy in those jeans. I can't wait to get you out of them." I can feel myself getting wet just listening to that voice talk to me. He can say 'I'm taking out the stinky trash' and I would drench my panties at the sound of his sultry, sexy, velvet voice. _Fuck, what that would sound like in an English accent!_

He pulls away from the kiss and I can't help but stare and touch his sexy chest, planting a kiss just above the V in his sweater. I raise my lust-filled eyes to his hopefully telling him exactly what I want. I move to run my hands across his waist and pull him close to me when he stops my movement by holding my wrists.

"You can't do that to me, Bella. These pants don't afford me much room as it is." I look down and see what he means. Now if I can only talk him into letting me do something about that.

"Monday, Edward?" I question hoping he has changed his mind. He looks in Emmett's direction and says, "I'm afraid so, Bella."

_Damn._

I do a fake sulk and turn toward the party in the kitchen. Why do parties always end up in the kitchen?

Rosalie, true to herself and not one to be the little innocent flower for very long, finds her voice, looks around and says, "Hey, where's the fucking pizza?"

I pipe in, "Yeah, where's the pizza, Edward?"

Edward and Jasper both turn their heads toward Emmett, "Yeah Em, where's the pizza?"

He stands there like a little boy lost.

"If you don't tell her, I will." Jasper says with a smirk, "Oh, hell… Emmett couldn't wait to get here to see you guys."

You can see the embarrassment on Emmett's face.

"You are being too diplomatic, brother." Edward looks at all of our faces before continuing, "Emmett couldn't wait to see the face of the woman that he lost his heart to by telephone no less and said the food would have to wait because he needed to see his Rosie."

Next thing I know Emmett is running toward Edward and they go flying over the couch.

"Shut the fuck up Edward before I tell them about Annette."

Edward is laughing, "Okay, okay, I threw in that last part but the rest is true."

"Fucker." Emmett says as he hits Edward's shoulder.

Edward walks up to me rubbing his arm, laughing and whispers in my ear, "Annette was a little girl in 6th grade. A most embarrassing moment involving puberty."

I laugh and he kisses my forehead.

"Come on Rosie, let's go get some pizza." Emmett says, smiling down into her eyes, guiding her out the door with his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

I decide right then that I'd better move the furniture to the outside walls of the room because although Edward stands at a towering 6'2", Emmett must be 6"4" easy and is a bull in a china shop just as Edward claimed him to be.

I clean the kitchen mess from the first round of drinks and mix myself another martini when Edward comes up behind me and presses himself into my backside. I lay my head back against his chest and wrap my hands around the back of his neck. He holds my hips and starts rocking our bodies to the beat of the music, lifting my arms over my head and grinding his hips into mine. He starts at my wrists, gently running his hands down the length of my arms, across my breasts and down across my stomach feeling my skin. He tucks his hand slightly down the waistband of my jeans and I can feel him grind his cock into me as he dances against me.

_Holy shit this man turns me the fuck on. _

I lower my hand behind his neck pulling him down so I can kiss his ear and hear him gasp as he lowers his hand further into my bikini bottom.

It's my turn to gasp into his ear and I simply whisper, "Edward."

I can feel the warmth of my breath across his ear and cheek. He moans and lowers his hand deeper, completely touching me. Nothing else exists around me when I feel him slip his finger into me sliding it back out and toying with my clit.

"Fuck Bella, you are so wet."

He strokes my clit with his finger before he inserts the entire length into me again. I am on the edge and begin to sway my hips to match the rhythm of Edward's magical fingers when Rosalie and Emmett walk through the door. Edward doesn't stop until he gives my orgasm-filled-cockblocked-clit a nice little rub before removes his hand and puts his finger in his mouth and moans as he savors me.

"Mmmm, Bella…you taste…. so good." Edward says in my ear, still holding my body tight against him.

"Get a room!" Rosalie yells out which causes Jasper and Alice to come out of the love coma they are in and join the party.

I turn in Edward's arms and whisper, "I was this close dammit. Don't you ever do that again without finishing the job." I say gently brushing my hand against his crotch. I hear the sharp intake of breath from him and smile.

We devour the pizza in no time and are ready for the hot tub so Edward and I go outside to remove the cover and get it started. Edward catches me from behind while I'm bent over and runs his hand over my ass and down between my legs, cupping me.

"I want more of you baby." He whispers seductively against me.

I stand up and smile, "Monday, Edward." I remind him again and then proceed to go back into the house.

Before I walk through the door I look over my shoulder and say, "Your rule, not mine, baby." I giggle, leaving him outside to cool off in the cold winter air.

"Everybody ready for the tub? It's starting to snow so be careful on the slippery deck." I say as I run up the stairs to grab as many towels as I can find.

When I came downstairs Edward is waiting for me at the bottom.

"If this is all I get of you tonight then, please, allow me." Sexy is not strong enough word to describe this man.

He takes the hem of my shirt and pulls it over my head. Then, while he looks me directly in the eyes, he methodically unbuttons my jeans, slowly lowering the zipper and slipping his hands down the back. He lowers my pants down my legs and helps me step out of them. He then stands back up, looking at me and takes my hand, turning me like a ballerina to check out my ass and rubs it like a genie's magical lamp. I smile and grab a towel and head outside to the tub. After the guys watch us girls strip to our bikinis, they change into their shorts.

The tub sits six, three on each side, so all the girls sit on one side and the guys on the other. It doesn't take long though for Edward's foot to find my candy. I look at him, smile and shake my head at him.

Jasper speaks up first and says to Alice, "So what do you girls do in San Francisco?"

"I am a personal organizer." Alice says proudly and then shoots a glare at Emmett when he starts laughing.

"What's so fucking funny?" Rosalie speaks up, glaring at him. "I bet your life is one hell of a mess and you can't even find your socks, let alone your dick." That gets a round of applause and whistles from everyone.

"What that girl does is organize some of the busiest households in the city allowing husbands, wives, mothers and fathers to devote more of their precious time to one another without having to spend it on what Alice fixes for them." She continues fiercely.

Emmett bows his head in shame and when Alice reaches over and kisses Rose full on the lips, Emmett snaps up his head with renewed energy at the possibility of a new topic; girl-on-girl sex.

"Jesus Emmett, what are you 12?" Rose snaps at him. "Have you never been laid before because you have the sexual attention span of an ant. I love both of these girls right here but I'm all about penis. If you make one more sexual innuendo against them or slur of any kind or bashing of their exceptional character, I will pull a Lorena Bobbit on you by morning."

Emmett just looks at her with a huge grin on his face, "Fuck Rosie, I was just lookin'. But would you do that with Bella now because it was fucking hot."

Rosalie throws her head back in laughter then moves to his lap and gives him a big bear hug of her own. Yeah, these two are in love for sure.

Alice looks at Jasper, "She takes care of us." And they do that googly eye thing at each other again.

"I need another drink." I say, slightly slurring. "Edward, I need a baby sitter honey. Don't let me go out anywhere cause I'm one drink away from slut girl." I step out of the tub slipping on the snow covered deck and everyone starts laughing, including myself. _God I'm a klutz_! I pull up over the edge of the tub and try to get my footing, "Fuck you guys," then disappear again.

"Okay, that's a safety hazard right there." I say as I lay there listening to everyone laugh at me.

Edward leans over the tub and smiles down at me before helping me back up. When we are settled back into our seats, he turns to Rosalie and asks her what she does for a living.

"Ever hear of Hale Transportation?" She says.

"No fucking way! Is that you? Are you _THAT_ Hale?" Emmett asks excitedly. "We use you guys to ship our wines and shit."

"I know. Although I didn't know you were Volturi until Bella told me the other day." Rosalie says.

"Guess who her father is, Em." Edward pipes in. "Hale, Whitlock and Evanson?"

"Wow, you are a sweet little catch, Rosie girl." Emmett looks at her adoringly. "It's a good thing I fell in love with your sweet ass before I met you, otherwise you would think I'd be after your money."

Not wanting to answer questions about me, I change the subject. "Hey Em, tell us the funniest thing that ever happened to you while on a date." It was a random question but I bet he has some good ones. He rubs his chin in contemplation.

"Now Rosie, this is all before I met you honey so don't be goin' and gettin' all Lorena on me okay?" He looks at her and winks.

"Wait… wait, don't start yet, I need another drink. Anyone else?" Rosalie takes our drink orders and carefully steps out of the tub.

"Fuck, Rosie your ass looks hot in that little piece of material you have wrapped around it." Emmett says when she returns.

She looks at him and as she turns around to shake her ass for him she hits the deck, then Emmett jumps out of the tub to save her and he hits the deck and then I go to jump out of the tub to save them and Edward grabs my arm, shaking his head.

"You've already hit that deck twice, baby." He says as I giggle and watch that big bull try to stand up on the slippery deck, drunk on his ass, literally. It was like watching someone have sex in a hammock while standing up. The funniest thing I've ever seen.

After everyone is back in the water, Emmett starts with his story. Of course it was a college tale.

"I was seeing a girl named Julie while I was at Columbia. She was from upstate New York and was 21 with a modeling contract. We met through a mutual friend who was interviewing her for a job. Five weeks and lots of sex later, she thought we were dating. And as my brothers know, I didn't date then. It was all about the sex for me.

It still is but only with you for now on Rosie girl." He reaches over to stroke her cheek but she only rolls her eyes at him.

"After years of bad missionary with nothing but high school girls, anal was one of those things I hadn't done before and wanted to try. Julie was hot and more importantly naïve and open to just about anything."

I look at Rose who is watching him intently. Okay, this is going to be interesting.

"She didn't want to do it at first and wanted to do just normal sex stuff so I had to talk her into it. She said she had never done it before and I told her I hadn't either and that everyone was doing it; it was the new black.

When that didn't work, I told her she couldn't get pregnant that way and she could go off birth control forever.

When that didn't work she said she liked it the normal way and I told her that everyone in Europe was doing it especially the runway models and I asked her if she wanted to be a runway model. When she said yes, I told her that she needed to do anal to be one... She agreed."

I put my hand over my mouth to try and stifle my giggle and then look over at Edward who is looking down smirking. He has obviously heard this story before. Emmett leans back and puts his arms along the edge of the hot tub.

"Well…I had no idea what I was doing so I rented some porn. For educational purposes only, so get your minds out of the gutter.

I also consulted a gay guy at school and he told me how to do it but I think he started to like me so I quit talking to him."

This elicits chuckles from both Edward and Jasper and at this point I can't stop the giggles. Pretty soon we were all laughing. When things settle down Emmett continues.

"The night we decided to do it we were both hammered, sloppy drunk. She's up there on her knees with her ass in the air and I take a 4 oz. bottle of AstroGlide and stuck the tip in there and emptied half inside her and used the other half on me. I have since learned that a 4 oz bottle will last 6 months with regular use. She was well lubed for sure."

By now, Rose is just shaking her head at him and laughing so hard that I think her boobs are going to fall out of her suit.

"I rammed into her not thinking about her at all, because I was an all about me kind of guy back then.

But I'm not anymore Rosie, it's all about you.

Anyway, I started ramming her and pounding her so hard that she threw up. When I saw that, I puked all down her ass. When she turned around and saw me throwing up all over her, she turned and puked again but all over me. When she did that, that shit grossed me out and I threw up all over her.

I haven't had anal sex since."

"Except with you, Rosie. I'd do it with you."

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who read my story and review it. The thing most mentioned in your reviews is how much you love my Edward, or Skiward Lovinrob likes to refer to him. I love him as well so please continue to enjoy and your reviews are always appreciated.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer of Twilight fame, owns it all, I don't, **

**I own 3 toothbrushes.**

**A/N…Special thanks go to T and A for being the best betas ever.**

**Apparently my Emmett story hit the queasy hard this past week. My apologies for those with sensitivities. For those of you that found the humor in it, I don't apologize and I'm glad you found the laughter in it. It was college!**

**Thanks to all of you that write reviews to my story. They mean an lot to me and to all FF authors, so please show your love to the authors that put their stories out there for your enjoyment. **

**CHAPTER 15 **

**Bella**

We are laughing so hard I am crying. I try to gracefully crawl out of the tub but fail miserably and keep slipping down the side, splashing water over the already slippery deck turning it into an ice rink. I turn to look at Rosie and see she is literally crying with laughter. Even Edward is laughing at my futile, yet comical, attempt to get out of the tub and Jasper and Alice are in hysterics as they hold onto each other for support so they won't slip off their seats in the hot tub. And then there's Emmett, watching all of us stoically.

I finally make it out of the tub safely and say through my tears, "I think I've had enough." And a new round of laughter breaks out.

I head inside to take a quick shower and then change into my jeans and an oversized sweater before going back downstairs.

"Anyone else need to take a shower, we have three of them?"

Everyone scatters wanting to wash off the hot tub water and soon we all meet back downstairs at the bar. I was sobering up a bit so I put on the kettle to make hot toddies. As I am doing that I look out the window and see big, huge snowflakes the size of silver dollars falling past the window.

"Anyone up for going outside to play?" I ask while putting on my Sorels.

"Hells yeah!" Emmett shouts out. The next thing I know we are all bundled up and having a huge snowball fight in the street.

I find my first target and throw a snowball directly at Jasper but he turns and looks directly at Alice thinking she's the culprit and runs after her.

"Jazz… Jazz… no, Jazz, it wasn't me. I swear." She screams as she runs away from him.

"Come here, Alice." He demands, smiling at her.

"Darn it Jasper I didn't do it." She repeats herself through her tinkling laughter but he isn't hearing it. He wants to play with her.

He finally catches her and grabs her by the waist, spinning her and dumps her into a snowbank and proceeds to thoroughly make out with her. I love seeing my sweet Alice so happy. I turn around and look for my next victim.

That's when I witness Emmett pummel my Edward with not-so-tiny snowballs. They are the size worthy of a snowman's head. That boy has some seriously huge hands. When I see Emmett throw those monstrosities at Edward, I feel the need to protect him and throw a few at Em myself and even get a good shot at Rosalie for good measure. She snaps her head around and sees me aiming my next shot and I have to dodge her onslaught.

We are making so much noise that the neighbors come out to see what the ruckus is and pretty soon all the kids on the street have joined the fight. At this point we are using anything we can find for cover. I look up at the night sky and all I see are snowballs flying through the air and in every direction, some even hitting each other and exploding mid-air.

I sling a shot at Edward, catching him right on the back of his head. He quickly snaps his head around to see who threw it so I pretend that it wasn't me but sneak a peek at him which gives me away. Yep, at that moment he knows it was me and starts marching toward me. I start walking backward and turn to run but he catches me, grabbing me by the waist and tumbles with me into the snow, making a quick snowball and holding it over me.

"Please don't rub snow in my face Mister. I have a boo boo right here and it will hurt." I say in a little girl voice and pointing at my injuries.

He kisses me and says, "I'll never hurt you little girl. I only want to make you feel good." That's when that sexy smile of his appears and I can't help but try my best to kiss it off his face. That is until someone brings out the sleds.

"WooHoo! Sleds." I yell and jump up to get a ride on one.

We spend the next hour with the neighborhood kids sledding down the street and with an endless supply of snow, the fun lasts forever. Everyone is having a blast but I am quickly running out of energy so I find Edward and tell him that I need to go in. After we get inside, we put the living room back together and I make a pot of coffee while Edward gets the fire going again. We curl in the corner of the couch and snuggle with each other staring into the hypnotic fire simply enjoying the silence. This is heaven to me; at Lake Tahoe with a handsome and sexy man, cuddling in front of a romantic fire. This is perfection on many levels.

"Hey Bella, instead of us coming over here for dinner tomorrow, why don't you come to my place and let me cook for you?" Edward says, gently running his hand up and down my shoulder.

"What about the others?" I ask, leaning my head back so I can see him.

"I'm pretty sure they want to do their own thing as well." He says adjusting me so that I can see him better. "You all can drive to the condo and they can go out from there. I think I heard Em say he wanted to take Rose out and Jasper had something he wanted to do with Alice. You can meet up with your friends afterward so you won't be alone overnight. How does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect." I say, lying back against his chest, feeling completely protected as he wraps his arm around me.

Emmett, being the bull that he is, comes barreling through the door with Rosie in tow followed by Jasper and Alice, who are already holding hands. I smile at them, loving that Alice has found someone as wonderful as she is.

We all sit around the fire with mugs of coffee and hot chocolate when Jasper says, "Bella, would you mind terribly if Alice and I cancel on you for dinner tomorrow? I would like to take her to the top of the mountain for dinner and spend some time alone with her." He was talking to me but looking adoringly into Alice's eyes.

"Yeah, me too Bella. I want to take my girl to Incline for dinner." He says, rubbing his hand along Rosie's thigh.

"Absolutely you guys. Just please drive safely, okay? You will have my precious cargo with you" I say, smiling at them all.

We all fell into comfortable silence when I look at Jasper.

"Hey Jazz, what exactly do you do at the winery anyway?" I ask him.

"Well, a lot of things really. I am technically the CFO and am responsible for the accounting, finance, forecasting, strategic planning, job costing, legal, property management, deal analysis and negotiations, investor relationships and partnership compliance and private and institutional financing of the wineries and subsequent business investments." He says with a smile, taking a deep breath.

"Wow, that's quite a mouthful" I said with a smile. "And lots of responsibility on your plate. Do you happen to need a personal organizer to put your life and home in order? I happen to know someone." I say smiling at Alice.

"Oh, Jasper I bet you do need help don't you? I do everything from your boxes to boxers." She says scooting close to the edge of her seat.

"No wait, you still live with your parents don't you? I guess you won't need my help after all." She says remembering he doesn't have a house.

"I'm sure your mother takes excellent care of her home and keeps it very organized." She says.

Jasper leans forward to whisper in her ear, "Alice, I will start building my home tomorrow if means you will be near me everyday." Everyone in room can see her blush at his whispers and she glows when she looks in his eyes.

"I can help you with that too." She says, giggling.

I jump when Edward's phone rings and after he looks to see who it is, he answers, "Cullen. Thanks." And it was over just like that. That was the shortest phone call I have ever heard.

He looks to Emmett and Jasper and nods his head just once and they do the same in return.

"What's going on?" I ask Edward and then look at Emmett and Jasper.

"Nothing." He replies, cinching his hold around my waist.

Then Rosie steps in. "What the fuck is going on Emmett? I want to know."

"Edward, you better tell her before she breaks off our engagement." He says, smiling down at her and she smacks his arm laughing at him.

Edward loosens his hold, and kisses my temple. "I had Jacob checked out to make sure he had returned home and that was my contact saying he's at his house in San Francisco. I want to watch him while you are here so you don't have to worry and feel you have to constantly look over your shoulder." He tells me.

"Or so you wouldn't worry." Alice speaks up, smiling at Edward.

"So we all wouldn't worry." Edward says, returning her smile.

"Okay guys, let's let these ladies get their beauty sleep shall we?" Edward jumps up and takes me by the hand and leads me upstairs to my bedroom. He then shuts the door and lays me across my bed, lying down next to me. He just holds me, nothing more.

"I had fun tonight, Bella." He says, tucking his face into my neck.

"Me too. I don't want you to go." I say, holding him tighter to me.

We lay there on our sides and look at each other and then he lifts his head to kiss me goodbye. I lace my hands through his hair and pull him in for a deeper kiss and when he moans I feel the butterflies in my stomach. I throw my leg high over his and he grabs hold of my thigh pulling it up higher on his hip and presses himself into me. He takes his nose and gives me an Eskimo kiss before standing to leave. I have to giggle at him though because he has to adjust himself. He opens the doors leading outside and steps out to cool off. His brothers would probably never let him hear the end of it if he walks down those stairs with noticible wood in his pants.

He takes hold of my hand and then opens the bedroom door, yelling loudly, "Okay brothers, let's go." And with that we go downstairs to join everyone else.

After thirty minutes has passed, I finally ask, "Where are Alice and Jasper?"

Rose nods her head in the direction of Alice's bedroom and at that precise moment they come out all flushed. They look down at us from the top of the stairs as we watch them do the walk of shame. Based on the mumbling I hear from Edward and Emmett, Jasper will never hear the end of it.

Rose, Alice and I say our goodbyes and decide to clean up the mess tomorrow. We pour ourselves some coffee and sit side-by-side on the couch in front of the fire. What a night!

"So…" I say, wondering who will start first.

The next thing I know the three of us are acting like high-schoolers talking at the same time and talking over each other about how excited we are that we have found three of the most wonderful men in the world and how lucky we are. Then it gets quiet.

"Alice, did you fuck Jasper?" Rosie asks, never afraid to get to the heart of things.

"No! Maybe. No. Ok, yes." She says covering her face with her hands and we all start giggling like little girls.

My cell phone starts to vibrate in my pocket.

_E: oh, Bella. I am falling for you bad._

_ B: i will be right here waiting for you. _

_ E: dream about me._

_ B: for the rest of my life. _

_ E: goodnight._

_ B: goodnight, Edward._

I clutch my cell to my chest and sigh. When I open my eyes, I see my two best friends in the all the world doing the exact same thing. We giggle and run upstairs to bed.

~BD~

I wake up after 9:00 in the morning, a rarity but something that was well needed and I can't help but chuckle at the thought that I finally slept in on my vacation. I get up, shower and go downstairs to tackle the mess from last night. But just as Edward had done, so did Alice. So instead of a mess I was greeted with a fresh pot of coffee and a cheesy omelet.

"You are the best ever Alice. Thanks so much for doing all this. You should have waited though, I would have helped you. But you do have a little bit more energy than the rest of us, huh?" I kiss her cheek and wiggle my eyebrows, teasing her about her quickie with Jasper.

"Oh Bella, I can't thank you enough for introducing us. I have never met anyone like him. He's good and kind and gentle and smart and fucking fantastic in bed." She says, blushing.

"I'm really happy for you Alice." I say sincerely, hugging her.

"So what's on the agenda for today? What time are you having dinner tonight?" I ask.

"Jasper said 7." She tells me.

"Ok. Well, why don't we all drive to the condo together around 6? Sound like a plan?"

She agrees and calls Jasper to share the information. I sit at the breakfast bar and dig into my omelet when Rose comes downstairs. "Breakfast is over here, courtesy of Alice."

After I stuff myself, I go to start a fire and notice that someone has brought in a large supply of firewood for us.

"Alice did you bring in this firewood?" I ask her.

"No. Jasper, did you bring in the firewood last night?" She asks him over the phone.

"No, he said Edward did." She says, smiling at the kindness.

I sit there smiling into the flames and I look over at Rosie. She just grins at me and nods her head. I take a deep breath, thanking God for the day that black SUV pulled up beside me.

We decide to just hang out and read, listen to music, talk and decide what we want to wear tonight.

Rosalie's cell phone buzzes and she reads, writes and smiles and then writes some more, giggling. I'm so happy for her.

My cell phone vibrates.

_E: hello beautiful. did you sleep in?_

_ B: hello to you handsome. I did. until 9. you?_

_ E: i couldn't sleep for thinking of you._

_ B: i'm blushing._

_ E: i know. what time are you coming tonight?_

_ B: what time do you want me?_

_ E: last sunday._

I had to smile at that.

_ B: i'm bringing the girls with me, so about 6:00?_

_E: sounds great. we will have cocktails with everyone before they leave. see you then._

_ B: can't wait._

We decide to indulge ourselves with a spa day so Alice gets on the internet and finds a day spa. She makes reservations for all of us to get manicures, pedicures, massages, and bikini waxes. I really wanted a facial but decide on a body scrub and a Brazilian instead.

"I get only Brazilians, you will love it." Rosalie says.

"I wonder if Jazz would like it. Maybe I should get one too. I think I will." Alice says excitedly.

"Honey, all men like their pussy bare" Rose says.

By the time we get home, feeling smooth as a baby's butt, we have time to take a short nap. So I set my alarm for 4:00 and fall into a restful sleep. The alarm comes all too soon and I stretch long and hard and notice my body feels a lot better than it did this morning. That massage really helped. I bounce downstairs to get a glass of Edward's wine and find Alice and Rose already having a glass.

"Hey guys. This is good wine isn't it? It's Edward's private reserve." I say, swirling my wine around in the glass.

"I can't believe the three of us are actually having dinner with the owners of Volturi Wineries. And one of us has already scored a peek at the goods." Rosalie smiles over the rim of her glass at Alice. "Give us the details, Alice, so Bella and I will know what to expect." She says and we all three start giggling.

"That's right bitches. You slackers won't get anywhere wishing. I went in for the kill. And let me put it this way, he is fucking huge! It took him five tries to work it's way inside, but once he did, Holy Mother of God, you guys." She starts laughing at us, blushing. Every once in a while our mild-mannered Alice lets us know what's going on.

"Edward won't make love to me until my injuries heals but if you guys stay away long enough, I might be able to talk him into it tonight. So this house is available to you if you need it." God we sound like a bunch of slutty college sorority sisters.

"So, what are you and Edward going to do when we get back home? Are you going to continue to see him? We live about an hour away so it's not like you, well we, can just drive over and have a cup of coffee, ya know?" Rosalie says.

"I know, because even though it's only an hour, in real time that can mean anywhere to an hour and a half to a two hour drive. It'll take some effort for sure, but he said we would figure it out next week." I say, looking down. "I'm going to go get ready. Meet you right here at 5:30 okay?"

I take a long hot bath and relax, thinking about him and what the possibilities are. Is it possible that I could be falling in love with him so soon? The practical side of me is saying it's too soon. The logical side is saying it could happen. The woman side of me is saying fuck yeah, but my gut is warring with all of them. My gut is what usually wins in the end. It wants me to be happy but it's also saying back off of this. But for right now, I am on vacation so I am going to have some fun. I'll deal with the consequences later.

I meet the girls downstairs as planned and Rosalie, as usual, is stunning in a multi-colored bandage V neck mini dress with black stilettos accenting her endless legs. Emmett is about four inches taller than her so she can enjoy wearing her heels without towering over him.

Alice is wearing a dove gray banded dress with a lace overlay and matching heels. "Alice you look beautiful. I've always loved that dress on you. I can see why Jasper is so smitten with you already." She giggles and gives me a hug.

"Edward is going to fall in love with you for sure when he sees you, Bella, if he hasn't already. That dress fits you like a second skin and you look beautiful in it. I remember the day I picked that dress out for you, I thought it would take me forever to get you to wear it." She says, and I hear her tinkling laughter.

Alice brought me a black spandex mini dress with long sleeves and a scooped neck along with my black Jimmy Choo peep toe heels. I have my hair up in a messy twist so Edward can have easy access to my neck which he loves to kiss.

"Are we ready? I told Edward we would be there at 6:00." We get our wraps and bags and walk out the door and that's when we notice that someone has shoveled the walkway for us. I must tell Mrs. Cullen that she did a wonderful job at raising these men.

We are greeted by three of the most handsome men I have ever seen. Emmett answers the door and immediately grabs Rosalie and starts chewing on her neck.

"Fuck Rosie, did you want to go to dinner or go back to your place all night because you look fucking sexy as hell in that dress." She wraps her arms around his expansive chest and sinks her tongue in his mouth. He dips her again.

Jasper grabs hold of Alice and eye fucks her for what seems like an eternity before he can speak a coherent thought. He then gives her one of the sweetest kisses but yet it spoke of his pure lust for her.

I glance around the room and find Edward standing at the window that overlooks the mountain, with one hand in his pocket and a Chivas in the other.

_Now that's a man right there_.

He is wearing black slacks, a dark charcoal button down and a black blazer, with his sex hair waiting for me to run my hands through it. The look on his face sets me on fire as he slowly looks at me from the top of my head to the tips of my peep toes. He puts his drink down on the table and walks across the room toward me. He then reaches his hands to my face, cupping my cheeks before giving me one of the most sensual kisses I have ever had.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. What am I to do with you?" He says quietly, just for me to hear as he leaves a trail of kisses down my neck.

"Mmm, baby you smell good." He begins kissing my ear, which just so happens to be my weak spot.

"Edward, you need to stop that. That's my weakness right there." I then bury my face in his neck, taking a deep breath. "Mmm, I love that." I say as I breathe him in. I love the way he smells.

"I would know your scent anywhere now." I say into his neck.

He smiles and leaves me in a heated mess and goes to the bar to make our cocktails.

"What a beautiful view you have of the mountain at night." I say looking out the window.

He brings me a dirty martini and stands next to me as I watch the skiers coming down the hill. "You should see the view from my bed." He whispers in my ear. He has a look of want and desire on his face as he stares directly into my eyes. Holy hell this man is sexy.

"I can't wait." I say, feeling the quickening of my heartbeat.

Rosalie, being her fabulous self says, "Okay, which one of you is going to get lucky tonight by being the one that shoveled the sidewalk today?"

"Me" They all said in unison, raising their hands.

We all start laughing, and as it turns out it was Emmett. Rosalie had told him we were all going to be taking a nap and then bitched about how deep the snow was in the driveway. Emmett decided drive over and shovel it for her. He was rewarded with a long and loving kiss from Rosalie.

"Thank you, Emmett." Alice and I say simultaneously.

"I love this music you have playing, Edward." I say, turning to him.

"That's Edward playing." Jasper says which earns him a glare from Edward. I take Edward's hand and stroke his long fingers, thinking that they made this beautiful music.

"It's really lovely, Edward." I kiss his palm, placing it on my cheek, putting my hand on top of his.

"Okay, we have to go. You all have a good evening." Emmett says, pulling Rosalie up with him. Jasper and Alice get up to leave as well, we say our goodbyes and Edward shuts and locks the door.

"I thought they would never leave." He says, pulling me up by my hand.

He walks me to the window that overlooks the mountain and asks me to dance. It is one of the most romantic moments of my life. We dance and he holds me so close to him, laying his cheek against the top of my head. He feels so good and I feel so safe and as much as I try to fight it, I feel loved.

Edward lowers his brow to mine and says quietly, "Bella, if I don't stop right now we won't make it to dinner." His lips barely touch my skin before he continues, "When I make love to you, I want to take my sweet time without any outside interference and right now I can't guarantee that Emmett won't try to walk in on us and I simply can't have that."

"Edward…" Is all I can say through my shallow breaths.

He then takes the rest of my breath away by kissing me tenderly and sweetly. When he steps away and out of my arms, I try to pull him back.

"Edward, I can't wait any longer." I pull at him, almost begging him. "Every time you touch me, I need you." I am near tears for the want of him and he is denying me.

He takes the two steps to me and wraps his arms around me, squeezing me tight. "I promise you Bella, as soon as they leave there will be nothing to keep me from you." That thought alone causes me to shiver in his arms and I can feel him smile against me. He places a light kiss on my lips, "Let's have dinner, alright?"

He escorts me into the formal dining room where the table is already set and dinner is warm and ready for us. How did he do that?

"Is there someone else here with us, Edward?" I ask, looking around.

"Charlotte, my housekeeper, was here but she's left." He kisses the base of my neck as he pushes my chair in.

He pours chilled Pinot Gris into our wine glasses and toasts, "To Mondays." He says.

"Why Mondays?" I ask quizzically.

He leans across the corner of the table and places his hand on top of mine and says, "Because Monday is the day I met you and Monday is the day I will have you." I think God must have let one million butterflies loose in my stomach at that moment.

The wild mushroom ravioli with tarragon wine sauce was so fantastic. I could definitely get used to eating like this, and the wine he paired with it was perfect. Edward pleases my inner goddess by serving a decadent chocolate molten cake. It was so rich and gooey that we had to share, which made it very romantic, especially since he fed me. I loved the way he kept intentionally getting chocolate sauce on my lips so that he could lick it off, which, of course, lead to a sumptuous chocolate flavored kiss. My favorite kind.

After dinner, we took our coffee to the living room and sat in front of the fire. He surprises me when he says, "Tell me about Jacob."

"There's not much more to tell you that I haven't already said. I was deeply in love with him for three years and I thought we were happy. I walked in on him and Jessica having an animalistic moment if you will, and my life changed completely. I wasn't the same after that." I look down into my coffee and take a sip.

"Has he always been violent?" He asks.

"No. Never. Not once." I reply. "We rarely even fought to tell you the truth. That's why I thought we were happy. I was anyway. Apparently he wasn't."

"Bella, he will not lay another hand on you." I can see the promise and determination in his eyes. "If I have my say in the matter, no one other than myself, will ever touch you again."

We stare at each other as I realize what he has just said and he bends down to kiss me, solidifying his statement.

"Have you ever been in love?" I ask him.

"Yes." He says sadly. I knew with that one word it was a difficult subject for him. I wasn't sure he was going to share it with me but he starts talking, "Leah. I loved her and we were to be married. But like you and Jacob, I wasn't enough for her and she found someone else to please her."

"I can't imagine you never being enough for anyone." I say, looking down at my lap.

I listen to the heartbreaking story of his life with Leah and how it unfolded and how it ultimately ended. As he is talking it suddenly dawns on me how he walked in and found me on my knees in front of Jacob. It had to have affected him somehow, brought him back to that time when he walked in on Leah. Tears begin to fall from my eyes and he grabs hold of me, confused by my reaction.

"How awful for you to find me like that." I say through my tears.

He holds me tighter and chuckles, "I will confess that it did cross my mind, but she wasn't at knifepoint either. I have never been as scared in my entire life as I was at that moment Bella." He reaches over me and pulls me onto his lap, rocking me and holding me tightly.

"How are we going to do this when we get home?" He finally asks, still holding on to me.

"I don't know. I don't know about your schedule but mine is awful. I rarely get home before 9:00, but that is mostly self-inflicted. I have no life. I schedule Rosalie and Alice in on the weekends and an occasional coffee before work, but I have no time for myself."

"The same with me. When it's crush time, I don't have much free time at all. Although being the boss, I can get away more easily than you. I have Emmett and Angie. They can help ease some of my workload, but Emmett won't appreciate that if he intends to marry Rose." We both chuckle at that. "I believe he is very serious about that by the way."

"I can see that Rose is very taken with him, but to be honest with you, Emmett isn't the first man to want to marry her. I can only venture to guess that you have a lot of women that want you for just your name and wealth. Rose suffers the same in that when they see the successful business she has, they want a piece of it. She's very aware of her surroundings." I tell him. I don't want Emmett to get too emotionally involved to only be let down in the end, crushing him.

"I don't want to get involved in their relationship and would rather they work it out themselves." I finally say. We both agree that we will not interfere with Jasper or Emmett's relationships with my friends.

"What about us? How will we do this? I would want to see you more than an occasional weekend." He says, rubbing the back of my hand with his.

"I honestly don't know Edward. I could drive to you when I can, I would gladly do that, but there would be no spontaneity to us at all."

"Well, I guess it's time I put that helicopter I bought to good use. Because I have several businesses in the city, I have a car there already. I rarely go there though because they practically run themselves, but now I have incentive to visit them more often. I have even thought of getting an apartment there, maybe now is a good time. Does that help a little bit?" I nod my head. I know I should be happy about this, but I have seen the stress this type of distance puts on a relationship before. "I will do whatever it takes Bella." He says to me, stroking my jaw.

"Me too. I will cut back on my hours. At least on the days you and I have plans. Or maybe I can work it out to take three-day weekends. If I have to, I'll quit in order to see you Edward." I say jokingly, smiling up at him. I want him to know how important he is to me.

"Okay, let's just start with that and if it gets to be difficult, we will do what we need to do to adjust things and make the necessary changes. Sound like a plan?"

I nod as he adds with a smirk "And of course there will be a lot of emailing and texting."

I smile, thinking how much I already love his texts. We then take a few moments to enter each other's information into our cell phones. Now we know everything we need to know about each other including both personal and work email addresses, birthdays, home and work addresses, land line phone numbers and direct work lines. We aren't going to leave anything out.

"You have a birthday coming up. Should we make advanced plans for you to come to my house for that weekend?" I smile at him excited at the thought of having a date with him, even though it is five months down the road.

"Absolutely. Let me put that in my calendar so I won't set appointments over it." We both enter the date into our phones.

"About Monday?" I begin, "What do you want to do? Rosalie and Alice are staying the night Sunday now because your brothers aren't leaving until Monday. I don't know what their plans are but we can make ours for Monday evening. I'm going to Reno late Monday morning to visit an old school friend and will be gone most of the day. Would you like to come to my place for dinner?" I ask him.

"That sounds good. I will miss you on Monday. Maybe I will hit the hill for half of the day while I am missing you." He says pouting. "We can go skiing on Tuesday?" He asks.

"Sounds perfect." I reply.

We sit in front of the fire, listen to music and get to know one another on a more personal level. We talk about our families, where we grew up, where we went to school and how I want to go back to law school. I have less than a year to go to get my degree and it would be silly of me not to finish. I have law in my blood and I love it. Corporate law is my niche. Edward is very encouraging when I tell him I want to pursue my education.

"What school did you attend?" He asks.

"Standford. I was going there when Jacob and I broke up. I just couldn't do it. My focus was destroyed. I was devastated, Edward, and I couldn't go back. I just haven't forced myself to take the initiative to return. I wound up pouring all my energy into my job and it became comfortable I guess.

I could have been an attorney by now. A damned good one too. I'm good at it, especially contracts and negotiations."

"I will support you in anything you decide to do Bella." Edward says, breaking the silence.

"If I quit my job and went to school full time I could graduate, take the bar and be done within a year; two max." I think out loud. "It's definitely something to think about."

And with that, Jasper and Alice walk through the door and my private time with Edward is over. They get a cup of coffee and join us in front of the fire.

"How was dinner?" I ask Alice.

"It was fantastic, but the company was better." She says lovingly to Jasper. He smiles at her as he rubs her arm. "We had the Chateaubriand and dessert and dancing. It was wonderful." She says, bouncing on the edge of her seat. She grabs Jasper's hands and pulls him into her arms and they start swaying to the music playing. When my cell phone rings it startles us all.

"Hey, Rose."

"Em and I are at your place so don't wait for me, but give me about another 30 minutes, okay?" She says, laughing at Emmett in the background.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

Alice comes running over to sit next to me.

"Yes, we didn't go to dinner. I took Emmett up on his offer and come here instead." I could hear Emmett trying to kiss her so she couldn't talk.

"Okay. Alice is here now, so we will see you in a bit. Thanks for calling Rose." I hang up and see that everyone is looking at me in anticipation.

"They didn't go to dinner. They went to the house instead." Everyone starts laughing and Alice jumps up to continue her dance with Jasper.

"I can't believe my brothers have had their women already." Edward says to me.

"Monday." Edward whispers in my ear.

"Monday." I say, smiling at him. "I can't wait."

"I think you should go before it gets too late and I will see you for lunch tomorrow. We will be over at 1:00, alright?" He says holding my face in his hands.

"All right, Edward. Where are we going?" I ask.

"Sunnyside." He replies.

"Oh, good. I love it there." I say, clapping my hands together.

"Let's go best friend. Edward thinks I need some beauty sleep. I can't see why with this shiner I have." I say to Alice.

Alice walks up to me, "Bella, you are one of the most beautiful women I know. There is nothing that can take that away from you." Tears well in my eyes and I hug her tight.

Edward walks up and gives her a hug, "Well said, Alice." He says as he kisses her forehead.

We say our good nights and by time we get home, Emmett is already gone and Rosalie's light is off so Alice and I say goodnight and go to bed as well.

As I get into bed, my phone vibrates.

_E: you looked very beautiful tonight. it was difficult for me to turn you away, i need you to know that._

_B: it was difficult to be turned away. i have never wanted you as badly as i did tonight. don't ever do that again._

_E: i won't. i promise._

_B: monday. 6:00. sharp. don't be late. _

_E: never. xox_

_ B: I wish those were real._

_ E. they are. goodnight._

_ B: night._

~BD~

Sunday morning we wake up and head to the coffee shop that Edward introduced me to the other day to have coffee and a muffin. It's nice to just hang out with Rose and Alice.

"That is one fucking man." Rosalie starts. "He's smart, he's kind, he's a gentleman and he may come off as a goofball, but when it's just him and I, he is all man and he makes me feel like I am all woman. And can that boy fuck. I didn't have to do a damn thing. It was all about me and I have never had that before." She reminisces. "However, he did say that the next time he wanted a little bit more interaction on my part but for last night, he wanted to make it about me." Rosalie has a glow about her, but then again, she was just thoroughly fucked the night before.

"What about you Bella? Did he come through for you?" I blush and for the first time, I don't want to share the secrets between Edward and I with them, but I know there is no getting around it.

"No. Not yet." I say blushing.

"Why not?" Alice asks sympathetically.

I am crumbling my muffin into little pieces as fine as sand before saying bashfully, "He wants to wait. He wants to wait until he can have me alone. So we have a date on Monday night for dinner."

"Well, if he's anything like Jasper and Emmett you have a real treat ahead of you." Alice says, grinning at me.

I don't want to talk about it anymore so I change the subject, "The guys are picking us up at 1:00 for lunch. Let's go take a walk and check out some of the shops, shall we?" Alice claps her hands together and jumps up skipping to the door.

Rosalie links her arm in mine and kisses the top of my head, "He really is falling for you. Emmett told me last night." I smile at that and she tugs on my arm as we walk onto the sidewalk for some shopping time.

We find some fantastic clothing stores and have fun picking out jeans, sweaters, hats and I find a couple of summer dresses. I also buy a cashmere sweater that I want to wear on my lunch date and a new pair of skinny jeans to go with it. I then buy a short black leather jacket that shows off my "fine ass" for his visual enjoyment. I will make him regret turning me down last night. After spending way too much cash, we walk back to the truck and head for home to get beautiful for our boys.

They arrive right on time, as usual. I wasn't quite ready when they get here so I hurry and put the finishing touches on my hair and zip up my black leather knee high boots and run down the stairs and watch Edward as he watches me.

He has that look in his eye again.

_Uh oh._

**A/N… Remember to hit that review button down there and tell me what you think. Oh, be prepared for some citrus next chapter. Edward's POV he is very, very good to Bella. Finally.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer of Twilight owns it all. I own pair of blue flip flops.**

**A/N…LovinRob and Amandac3…thank you both for your patience with me. I know it can be frustrating but you hang in there with me anyway.**

**Jen, I'm still thinking of Charlie.**

**I received some very nice words in your reviews last chapter and I want to thank each and every one of you. It did my heart good.**

**CHAPTER 16**

Edward

The first thing I want to do when I wake, besides getting relief from my morning wood, is to call her. I didn't think my dick could get any harder but the thought of being inside of her tomorrow certainly showed that it could. I think it's best to get out of bed and take care of this because at the rate I'm going you would think I was 16 again. The way I get hard at the mere thought of touching her causes me to quickly cum in the shower. Fuck! I'm almost afraid to be with her the first time. I will probably cum all over her just by seeing her beautiful body lying there waiting for me.

I dress in a pair of dark jeans, a navy long sleeved sweater with a white tee underneath and my black boots. I leave the two-day's worth of growth on my face because I'm pretty sure she likes it. I need to get a haircut when I get home though, I forgot how unruly my hair gets the longer it is, but I really dig the way she runs her hands through it; the way she grabs hold tight. Shit, there goes my cock again. Christ, this is seriously becoming a problem.

I head to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee but Jasper's already beat me to it. He pours me a cup when he sees me coming down the stairs.

"You're up early." He says, handing me a cup of the hot brew.

"Yeah, I had a few calls to make before we met up with the girls." I say, wrapping my hands around the cup and walking to the window that overlooks the mountain.

"That has a nice ring to it doesn't it? 'Picking up the girls?'" Jasper is clearly infatuated with Alice and I am very happy for him.

"Yeah, it does actually." I say, turning to look at him. "You and Alice, huh?" I ask.

"Edward, I can't describe it. I'm afraid to even hope. She is perfect. Just perfect. She is good and kind, loving and sweet and for some reason, she wants _me._" He says holding his fist to his heart.

"I'm happy for you Jazz. The day I met Bella was the day she changed all of our lives forever." I say, turning back toward the window. I turn around again when I hear Emmett coming down the stairs sounding like stampede of cattle. I swear, why must he always be so loud?

"Morning bros, coffee?" He asks heading for the coffee pot. "So what time are we picking up the girls?" He asks.

Jasper and I look at each other and start laughing. He raises his brow and looks back and forth between Jazz and I.

"What?" He asks with a confused expression on his face.

We burst out laughing again.

"1:00." I say, looking at him with a sly grin on my face. "No dinner last night, eh? You must be starving."

"Naw, she fed me." He says, almost laughing and raising one eyebrow. "What a woman."

He takes a sip of his coffee, clearly reminiscing about last night's events. Jazz and I look at each other and grin. Oh yes, both of my brothers have it bad. Who am I kidding; I have it just as bad.

"Let's go grab some grub, I'm starving." Emmett says, chuckling as he walks toward the door.

We hurry to the garage, maneuver the parking lot and drive in the direction of Tahoe City for breakfast. The three of us are unusually quiet until we arrive in Tahoe City which is where we spot three beautiful women walking down the street, window shopping. Damn she looks good and I immediately want to pull over but I think better of it because I want her to have her time with her friends. She has devoted all of her time to me since Monday. They haven't had much time alone and it does help that her two friends are crushing on my brothers because that means I will see her more.

"Hey Edward, flip a bitch, turn around and let's go get 'em." Emmett says, straining to see Rosalie.

"Nope. They're doing their girl stuff this morning. We'll see them soon enough so let them do their thing this morning. You can have Rosalie this afternoon." I reply while pulling into the parking lot of the coffee shop. Both of them are stretching to watch Rosalie and Alice out the window as long as they possibly can. Yep, my brothers have it _really_ bad.

After we are seated and the waitress looks at me a little too long for comfort, she blushes and takes our order.

I look at my brothers, "How are you guys going to do this?"

I'm interested to know how they are going to swing seeing Rose and Alice with work and the travel distance and all. I am watching Jasper while he shreds his napkin.

"I have no idea. They are about an hour away, which equates to an hour and a half to two hours in traffic, so I guess I plan on seeing her as often as I can. How about you Edward?" Jasper asks, looking hopeful that I have a better plan.

"Same as you I guess. I am going to have Angela get the helicopter details worked out and will use that as often as I can. Bella said she would drive to Napa to share the travel time. Skype, email and texting helps, plus whatever business I have in the city, I will make it a point to see her. On top of it all, she's going to go back to school to get her law degree. That will take up even more of her time. This is going to be rough." I say, looking at them. We all look like a bunch of lost lonely puppies.

"But, hey, it will work out. You aren't exclusive, right?" I say, my eyes shifting between each of my brothers waiting for their answers. I think they are but I am really curious to see how they respond to my question.

"I don't want any other motherfucker touching her." Emmett says, sitting up straight and smacking his palm on the table.

"Just the thought of Alice being with someone else turns my stomach." Jasper says, shaking his head while staring into his coffee cup.

My brothers wait to hear what my thoughts are concerning Bella. I am looking out the window onto the street, watching it snow. I slowly turn my head to them and say quietly, "I think I'm in love with Bella." And just as slowly return to looking out the window.

It was early yet and we had a lot of time to kill before we were to meet the girls at the house, so we decide to get a couple of hours of skiing in. Emmett and I have an ongoing competition on who can slaughter who on the black diamond runs and, again, I wipe Emmett's ass all over the slope.

"Maybe next year, big brother." I yell over my shoulder, laughing at him.

He is frowning at me and I can't help but chuckle some more. He really hates it when I win. I decide to get one more run in and head over to the Chute because that's the one Bella and I like to ski together. It wasn't the same without her.

My brothers and I head home and hit the showers. Afterward, I sit at the window to watch the mountain, nursing a Chivas, and think about her. My thoughts are drawn to the very first time I saw her driving down the road without a care in the world. I think about when I first touched her in the parking lot of the gas station, I had felt a current run through us. Something I had never felt before. Now I feel it every time we touch. I close my eyes and I can still remember how her hair smelled and how much I was drawn to her. Of course it was over for me when I saw her walking across the parking lot to the ski lift. And that first kiss. When did I fall in love with her? It's too soon... _it's just too soon_! I can't get that mantra out of my head. Could it be lust? Is that what I am feeling? NO! I know lust. I feel lust with my cock. This is not the same.

Jasper finds me in my chair, leaning forward on my knees with my head hanging staring at the ground. I must have been in deep thought because I didn't even hear him walk up to me. He puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Edward? All of us have fallen for these girls. It's okay for you to love her. You haven't loved anyone since Leah." I cringe at the mention of her name. "Bella is different. You deserve her." He says, squeezing my shoulder. "Enjoy this time with her."

I turn my head to look at him. "I know what you are doing. You are fighting it aren't you. You are trying to talk yourself out of it. Don't do that, Edward. Allow yourself to love her."

Jasper knows that my mind is at war with my heart. I stand up and clamp my hand on his shoulder, nodding my head in affirmation, still not knowing exactly what to do.

"Let's go, I don't want to be late. I promised Bella I wouldn't be late." I say

I ask Jasper to drive as my mind is on so many other things. We pull into the driveway at exactly 1:00 and Alice greets us at the door, bouncing on the balls of her feet waiting to throw herself at Jasper. I glance back at him and smile. He rolls his eyes and shrugs his shoulders.

"She likes me, what can I say?"

I clap my hand on his back squeezing his shoulder and walk into the house. Emmett already has Rosalie in a bear hug, spinning her around the living room. She is squealing and then he bends her backward, giving her one of their signature kisses. I look around the room for Bella but she's not here. I hear her bedroom door open and she comes barreling down the stairs looking fucking hot in those tight jeans and black leather boots. Damn she looks good.

I know in that instant that I can't fight. I am in love with her. I meet her at the bottom of the stairs and all I can do is stare at her; into her big brown eyes. I wrap my arms around her, not wanting to ever let her go.

"I want you to be mine, Bella." I say, holding onto her.

I bury my face into her neck, smelling her. God she smells good.

"Yes, Edward." She says and throws her arms around my neck squeezing me with everything she has.

"Damn you look good." I whisper only for her to hear.

She brings her mouth around to kiss me. It wasn't one of those chaste kisses either. I am so turned on right now and at this point I could have taken her right here on these steps. That is until Rosalie opens her big mouth…again.

"Go upstairs you two; we will meet you after lunch." She says rolling her eyes.

Bella and I break our kiss and I can see that she wants me as badly as I want her. I can't help but laugh at how close we actually came to fucking right there in that spot. I grab a handful of her lovely bottom and watch the twinkle in her eyes.

"Let's go." I say with a quick kiss to her nose.

She finds her coat and we are out the door. After a short ride to Sunnyside, we are seated in a small area off the main dining area and bar. The room is surrounded by windows that overlook the lake so Bella can watch it snow. I knew she would like these seats and she didn't disappoint.

"Oh, Edward, isn't this beautiful?" She exclaimed. She has a look of awe on her face as I watch her eyes scan the entire view of the lake.

"_You_ are beautiful, Bella." I say, running my finger under her chin.

We order our drinks first and the girls get margaritas with deep fried zucchini for appetizers. Jasper has volunteered to be our designated driver so Emmett and I order Heinekens.

The zucchini arrives and everyone dives in. The girls sound like they are having mini orgasms over there. Emmett looks at Rosalie while she is dipping her zucchini spear into ranch dressing, sucking the dressing off and then going into an orgasmic fit. Emmett looks at her like he's watching live porn.

"Rosie, are you having an orgasm baby, because that's just how you sounded last night?" He asks, grinning at her.

"No, this is a fake orgasm, sugar." She sure looks like she is from where I'm sitting.

"I don't know, Rosie, you sure you aren't because I swear you look like you are."

"Honey, there's faking orgasms then there's faking having fake orgasms, what do you think?

"Rosie, you aren't telling me…?"

She looks at Em and smiles, "With a cock like yours baby, there's no way I'm going to walk away with a fake orgasm. Come with me, I'll show you the difference." And just like that they leave.

Thirty minutes later Rosalie and Emmett return and finish their cold lunch. No one says a word to them. What could we say anyway?

I turn to Bella and ask what she wants to do with the rest of the afternoon. She suggests movie night since it was snowing so hard, saying she doesn't want to be out in it. We all agree and head to the movie store, selecting a few movies we all want to see. I start a fire and Bella makes hot toddies for us. We all snuggle in and watch The Grey. We are about 15 minutes into the movie when Jasper and Alice disappear upstairs. I look down at Bella and I know something is wrong and I know exactly what it is.

I brought her ear to me, "I want to make love to you Bella, not a quickie with my brothers a few feet from the door."

She smiles her sweet smile, strokes the side of my face and gives me a small kiss. I snuggle her closer to me and it is a good feeling having her next to me.

After a second movie and a few hot toddies later, I can see that Bella is getting tired so I round up my brothers to head home. I look outside and see there has to be at least three feet of new snow. We are all gathered at the front window looking out and agree it would be safer if we stayed put for the night. This will be the second time that I slept with Bella by my side and not touched her. Lord help me. My brothers waste no time leading their girls to their rooms.

I build Bella a fire in the bedroom while she is changing in the bathroom. When she comes out she's dressed in a mini chemise.

"Come over here, Bella." I say to her with my arms open for her. She walks into my arms and I wrap them around her, feeling her breasts against me.

Something is up with her and I know what it is as she climbs into bed, covering herself quietly.

I remove my sweater and jeans, leaving my boxer briefs on and climb in next to her, pulling her close to me.

"What's the matter, baby?" I ask her rolling her into my arms.

"Mmmm, nothing really. Tired." She says, snuggling into me. She doesn't want to tell me.

"Bella?"

"I guess I'm feeling a little jealous of my friends." She confesses.

"I had a feeling that's what was bothering you." I say to her as she tucks her head under my chin and rests on my chest.

I love the feel of her running her hand across my chest and over my stomach. I am already hard for her and start thinking I should just give her what we both want. We are laying there when I feel a cool wetness down my side and I sit up to find Bella silently crying.

"Oh, Bella. Baby." I soothe her. "Bella, I'm so sorry."

"Edward…" Is all she says.

I have been withholding from her and my girl needs some attention. I roll her onto her back and wipe her tears from her face and can see how beautiful she is in the firelight.

"Please don't cry, Bella."

I run my thumb over her lips that are swollen from her crying and I can't resist taking her bottom lip into my mouth. I gently suck on it, moving my tongue sensuously across it before slipping into her mouth to taste her. She melds her body to mine and pulls me across her and deepens our kiss. My hand is enjoying her curves and the smoothness of her long beautiful legs. She has her leg bent at the knee and I run my hand up the back of her thigh intentionally grazing the entrance of where I desperately want to be. She moans into my mouth and that tells me everything I need to know.

I lift her chemise over her head and hear my own gasp of breath when I view her long beautiful body. I glide my hand over her stomach stopping just under her breast, running my tongue over it, suckling and tugging on her nipple with my teeth. She arches her back in response and her breathing intensifies. I cup her perfect breast in my hand while tasting and teasing the other, taking as much of her into my mouth as I can. I can hear myself moan wanting more of her, needing more of her. My cock aches for her and I know I can't take it anymore. When I look up at her I see that she is watching me. The intense look on her face speaks volumes to me. She smiles and pulls my face to hers, gently skimming my lips with her tongue. I open my mouth to let her in and have one of the most erotic kisses I have ever experienced. I continue my exploration of her body and run my hands down her side, across her stomach and down over her hip.

"Touch me, Edward. Please." Bella pleads.

When my hand begins to move, I can feel her hips rise to seek out my hand. Surprised by her plea, I look up at her again and see the desire in her eyes.

"Please?" She begs.

I take her breast in my mouth again and roll my tongue across her nipple, sucking and playing with the hardened tip. I cup her face in my hands and look into her eyes.

"I've wanted to touch you since the day I met you, baby."

I instantly remove her sexy white panties in one fluid motion and can't resist sitting back on my heels, pushing her knees apart, to just look at how beautiful her pussy is.

"Fuck Bella, you're bare!" And my mouth itches to touch the smoothness of her.

I want to hear her moan in my mouth the first time I touch her, so I kiss her passionately when I enter her folds. I run my finger over her clit and back down to her entrance. She doesn't disappoint me.

"Bella, baby, you are so fucking wet. Damn!" I say into her mouth.

I watch her face as I circle her clit and she spreads her legs open wide for me, giving me better access to her.

"Christ, Bella, I want you so bad right now."

That gets me another moan and she laces her fingers through my hair and starts to move against my hand. I slide two fingers into her, desperate to find the sweet spot inside of her. I can feel how fucking wet she is and bring my fingers to my mouth to taste her. I'm about to cum all over myself at how sweet she tastes. She responds vocally to my touch and I'm sure she can be heard through the walls, but I don't care, it's her turn dammit.

Her clit is swollen and ready so my fingers enter her again and this time I know I found her spot because she gasps and her hands hit the bed fisting and pulling at the sheets. I slowly tease her and stroke her sweet spot then lower my mouth to her and blow my warm breath across her pussy, licking along the sides of her clit, teasing her. I then touch her sensitive nub, teasing it with my tongue, causing her to grab handfuls of my hair and arching her back off the bed again. I can't believe how sweet she tastes and I devour every drop of her. I continue to tease her, bringing her close to orgasm but not letting her have it.

"Edward…_PLEASE_!" She yells out, wanting me to give it to her. I assault her clit with my mouth and apply pressure to her sweet spot, stroking it long and hard.

"Oh fuck, Edward. That's…right there…that's…so good."

I am getting off watching her while she pulls at my hair and moans my name. That's the hottest thing I've ever seen and it is taking everything in me not to just ram my cock into her right now as I want her so much.

"_Edward_…_Ohmygod... __ohmygod" _

I stroke the spot inside her while circling the top of her clit with my other hand and using my tongue to tease her sensitive spot to finish her off. I can feel her tighten around my fingers and I watch her body react. Fuck, I can't wait to feel her cum around my cock like this.

"_Oh…Fuck…I'm cumming, Edward." _

I hear her call out my name while she is cumming on my face and that is the hottest fucking thing to hear. I stroke inside her as long as her orgasm holds out and once she comes down from that high she finally lets out the breath she has been holding, half sighing, half moaning. I slowly remove my fingers and lower my mouth to taste her and tease her sensitive clit; she jerks and pushes me away, giggling.

"Oh. My. God. Edward. That was…Thank you…" She purrs and tugs on me to come up to her and she snuggles in close against me and instantly falls asleep like a little kitten.

My Bella is happy.

**A/N: Finally… Bella is satisfied… for the time being anyway because tomorrow is Monday!. Now, click on the review button down there and tell me what you think. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Rating: M**

**Stephenie Meyer invented all things Twilight and I didn't. Dammit.**

**A/N… To Lovinrob and Amanda… I'm not worthy…I'm not worthy. **

**Thanks to all of you that review my story. It makes it all worth it knowing how you enjoy what I enjoy doing. **

**CHAPTER 17**

Bella

I wake up to Emmett banging on the door shouting for Edward. I am nestled into his chest with his arms and legs wrapped around me like a protective shield.

"What the hell, Edward?" I say into his chest, not wanting to move.

"He does this every fucking time. This is why I wanted to wait until they left." He says, jumping out of bed and jerking the door open.

"What the fuck, Emmett?" Edward yells.

"Dude, we gotta leave man. It's already 10:00 and the girls are leaving too." He explains. Edward runs his hands through his hair and looks down at me.

"I have to leave for Reno in a couple of hours anyway. Why don't you let them take your car and I'll drop you off at your place on my way?" I suggest to them.

I want to spend a little more time in bed with Edward but it looks like that's not possible right now so I get up and throw on my jeans and a sweatshirt and go in search of coffee. Edward grabs hold of my waist and throws me back on the bed. He pins me down, nuzzling my neck, my breasts and my stomach, tickling me until I almost pee my pants.

"Edward… Edward… you have to stop. I'll pee my pants… I'm serious." I am laughing so hard and after a few moments he finally stops tickling me. "Seriously Edward, I haven't gone to the bathroom yet for crying out loud."

I pretend to be angry and roll him over and the tickle game begins again but I can't take it, I really have to pee. I jump off of him to go to the bathroom. When I come out, he is still in bed so I lay down with him.

"Mmmmmm, you feel so good. I slept like a baby thanks to you." I say into his ear and suck on his earlobe. I pull my head back to look at him, "Thank you for last night, Edward. That was undoubtedly the most intense orgasm I have ever had." I roll on top of him and give him a full body hug.

"I'm glad, Bella. You felt so good." He says, flipping me onto my back and kissing me on my neck. "You taste even better." He says, placing kisses down my jaw leading to my neck. "I want more of you, baby." He says while moving the collar of my sweater to leave a trail of kisses across my breasts.

"That was the first time in five years that it wasn't self-induced." I say to him. "I like yours much better." I smack his ass and jump out of bed. "I need coffee. Hurry up handsome." And I'm off and running down the stairs.

Once I get to the kitchen I walk up to Emmett and sucker punch his shoulder. "Emmett, if there ever comes a time that you and I are asleep in the same house again and you come banging on my door, disturbing my sleep with Edward, I will use Superglue on selected parts of your body."

"Ow, Bells, that hurt." He says, rubbing his shoulder because I really nailed him hard. "I promise." He says looking all sad and shit.

Edward walks up behind me and holds on to my waist, whispering in my ear, "That's my girl." He kisses the top of my head, taking the coffee I offer to him.

"Jasper, you and Em can take my car home. I'm hanging out here with Bella for a little while. She will drop me off." Edward says.

He looks around the room and sees Rosalie snuggling against Emmett. Jasper and Alice are wrapped up in each other, engaged in deep conversation on the couch. He turns back to look at me.

"I guess someone needs to tell mom about all these girls. I don't want her to be the last to know that Emmett is getting married and Jasper has a dark haired fairy princess he's falling in love with." Everyone looks at Edward and Alice blushes, earning her a kiss from Jasper, and Rosalie jumps back and smacks Emmett's arm.

"What the fuck, Emmett. You're getting married?" She exclaims. As tough as she is, she looks like she's going to start crying.

"Baby, I'm going to marry you." He says tucking her under his arm. "There's no one for me anymore but you. You know that." He puts her in a headlock and rubs the top of her head with his knuckles. She tries to break free but he won't let go.

"Goddamn it, Emmett, you're messing up my hair. And what makes you think I'd marry you anyway?" She finally pulls out from under his arm.

"Awe, Rosie. You will, you just don't know it yet." He says as he lifts her chin and places a kiss on her nose. He then runs upstairs to get his coat and shoes leaving Rosalie looking dumbfounded. Rosie doesn't do dumbfounded.

I look at Edward and wonder what he would tell his mom about me. Something like, 'Hey mom, I was driving down the interstate and saw a strange girl that I picked up at a gas station that appeared to be stalking me and just because I'm CEO of Volturi Wineries she's not after my money mom, she just begs me to fuck her and so I do.' Yep, that will just about take care of it.

Alice comes dancing into the room and puts her arm around my waist. "I have a great idea. Rosalie, why don't you ride with Emmett and I will ride with Jasper and then we'll meet up in Vallejo and I will go the rest of the way to the city with you, Rosalie. How does that sound?" Says our little lifestyle organizer.

She seemingly skips in place and everyone looks at each other contemplating the idea and then it was agreed that Em and Jazz will go home to pack and Rose and Alice will meet them at the condo and Edward will stay here with me until I go to Reno.

I say goodbye with hugs and kisses to Emmett and Jasper with promises that we will surely see each other soon. I fell in love with these guys. Not only because they have fallen for my two best friends but I know they have my back if I ever need them. That is very comforting to know.

I start to clean up the kitchen and Edward comes to help, stopping to take a few minutes to hold me and kiss me and kiss me some more. I look in the freezer to see what I have on hand for dinner tonight and see two Cornish game hens. I take them out to thaw and find wild rice and veggies. Dinner is planned.

"Edward, I'm going to take a shower, want to join me?" I giggle at the expression that comes over his face but he jumps up and grabs my hand, running with me up the stairs.

Edward pulls my sweatshirt over my head and his eyes perk open when he sees I am braless. He cups my breasts giving them loving squeezes before bending to kiss and suckle them, whispering 'good morning' to each of them. He lowers himself to his knees and slowly unzips my jeans, pulling them to my knees and is equally surprised to find I am not wearing panties. He slowly raises his eyes to mine and cocks one of his eyebrows. I have to smile at that. He wraps his hands around my hips and pulls me to his mouth, kissing me just at the folds of my legs and says 'good morning sweetness' to my candy. I about come undone when he licks my clit and enters my folds with his tongue.

I throw my head back when I feel the swelling sensation begin. He takes his hands and holds onto my thighs just close enough to run one of his thumbs inside my lips, tucking it inside my entrance. I am watching him look at my pussy and when his thumb comes out wet, he sucks on it like a baby. He looks up at me, stands and kisses me so that I can taste myself on his lips. He moans into my mouth when I run my fingers through his hair, holding on tight while he thoroughly kisses me. I lower my hand between us and wrap my fingers around his cock. It feels so warm and rock hard. He presses himself into my hand when I tighten my fist around him. He inhales and moans into my mouth some more as I stroke him up to his head. I then loosen my hold on him and stroke him again, running my thumb around the rim of his head. He has a huge fucking cock and I'm beginning to wonder if I can take him in. I can feel his body start to tremble in my arms and I know he is about to cum in my hand.

"Bella." He groans into my ear. "I have to have you right now."

And with that he finishes removing my jeans and carries me to the bed, lying me down. He strips off his sweater and jeans and when I actually see him naked my eyes grow huge. To say I can feel myself getting wet is an understatement. I am sure that if I stood up, it would leave a trail down my leg, I am so hot for this man.

"Edward, I… I'm not sure that's going to fit inside of me." I say, looking down at him, wondering how this is going to work.

"Baby, you took three of my fingers last night, we'll be okay."

Fuck, I can feel him inside me already and he hasn't even touched me.

"Edward, please hurry, baby, I'm afraid I'm going to cum just looking at you." I say, tugging at him and trying to pull him to me. He crawls up the bed and hovers above me.

"Okay, baby, hold on."

In a matter of seconds, he looks directly into my eyes and uses his knee to spread me open. I lift my legs, bringing my knees up to his sides and feel the tip of him touch me. It sends shivers down my body. God I want all of him inside me, NOW. I raise my hips so I can feel more of him.

"Edward. _Please_!" I beg him.

It is when I say that, that he gives me what I want most and enters me with one thrust and I think I might cum with that one stroke. He pulls all the way out, teasing me again with the tip and that feels so fucking good. He slowly enters just past my entrance and because his head is so fucking big, it pops when he pulls it out again. He needs to quit teasing me, goddammit.

"Dammit, Edward..." I plead with him again, and he rams inside me again. I meet his thrusts and to say he feels good is an understatement. He finally starts to fuck me, hard.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum…" He says, groaning, and then quickly pulls out to stop his orgasm. He puts his forehead to mine, "You are so fucking tight, Bella. You feel so good, baby." He says into my mouth, licking my lips, opening my mouth to him and I can't help it, I wrap my tongue around his when I feel his dick move inside me again and he makes slow love to me while giving me one of the most erotic kisses to date when he pulls out of me again for fear of cumming.

_Fuck already!_

"No, don't Bella. Please. I don't want to cum yet. Stop it!" I start wriggling my hips to find his cock because I want him inside me again and I hear him growl. It feels beyound perfect when he enters me hard and fast and then slowly pulls back out. I play with him and press my hips forward and backward. When I finally find his cock, I push forward hard and I force him to enter me.

"Harder, Edward." I say, kissing his neck, nibbling on his shoulder.

He hooks his arms behind my knees, fucking me hard and deep, just like I need. I can feel the fire and ache in the pit of my stomach. I can feel it build with intensity and spread traveling down the inside of my thighs and then I feel myself tighten around him. What he is doing to my body is so intense that tears start to fall.

"Look at me, Bella. I want to see you cum." I open my eyes and he can see my tears. He kisses them, licking them from his lips. I moan and he groans and we feel so perfect together. My hips meet his with as much intensity as he is giving. He then shifts the angle of my hips which allows him to fuck me even deeper and that's when he touches my sweet spot.

_Oh my god this is it_!

"Edward…..I'm….oh…Fu….!" He grabs my chin and forces me to face him.

"Open your eyes Bella."

This is too intense. I wrap my legs around him tightly and look into his eyes as he is fucking me as hard as he can.

"Oh…fuck…Bella."

He groans with a final long hard thrust and I feel his cock pulse inside me. He pulls out and enters me again and I can feel myself clench and pulse around him.

He rests his forehead on mine while he catches his breath and then relaxes, lowering himself onto his side and taking me with him. I don't want him to leave me just yet so I press myself into him.

"Isabella, if I could meld myself into every pore on your body to be closer to you, I would do it." He says sweetly as he wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me into him so that he stays inside of me as long as he can. He's never called me that before.

"Oh, Edward." I say into his neck. I look into his eyes as he tucks my wayward hair behind my ear and wipes my tears from my cheek.

"Those are the kind of tears I don't mind seeing, baby," He says and he kisses me, his tongue flirting with mine. I moan for the millionth time into his mouth, blissfully satisfied.

"I'm feeling thoroughly fucked and don't want to move." I say into my pillow. "I don't want to go to Reno today. I would rather stay here with you." I say to him, feeling all cozy and warm.

Edward reaches for his phone and starts hitting buttons and I ask him what he's doing.

"I'm checking the weather because if it snows tonight like it did last night I don't think you should go down the mountain." He looks up the weather channel and says, "Yes, Bella, they are expecting more snow. Although it's not supposed to hit until later tonight, I still don't think you should risk not making it back home if they are forced to close the roads."

I agree with him and will need to call my friend to cancel. When Edward gets up to go to the bathroom, I reach for my phone.

"Hey, it's me. I'm not going to make it today as planned." I say, "They are expecting snow tonight and I don't want to get caught in it."

"I know, I promised but…I know…I can come later this week instead." I say.

"Don't, Riley. That's not even funny…I will call you later this week to reschedule." I tell him.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to see you too; it's been a long time. I'll call you later, okay?" I look up and Edward is standing at the end of the bed.

"Listen, I have to go. Talk to you soon, bye." And I hang up the phone.

"Hey you, you ready for that shower now?" I ask him.

He turns and walks in the bathroom and I hear the shower running…without me. I go to hop in the shower with him but the door is locked. I frown at this sudden turn of events and decide to just use one of the other bathrooms instead. I grab all my clothes and go to Alice's room.

After showering, I brush my hair and teeth and go downstairs. Edward is already down here, sitting by the fire. I go to grab another cup of coffee and see that he has made a fresh pot. He's not looking at me and he's not talking to me. I sit down, tucking my leg under me so I'm facing him.

"What's wrong?" I ask but he doesn't answer. He is silent as he stares into the fire.

"Edward, please, what is wrong?" I ask again but he only bows his head and looks into his coffee and shakes his head.

"Edward? Please. You need to tell me. What happened?" I beg him. Edward gets up and walks to the front window and just stands there looking out. I'm getting scared now.

"What have I done? What?" I am really scared now and tears are welling in my eyes. Is he breaking it off with me? I go to the bathroom to get a tissue to blow my nose but I can't stop the tears now.

"I'll take you home." And there's my wall. I go upstairs to get my boots on and come back downstairs. I get my coat out of the closet and when I look at Edward he looks heartbroken.

"Bella?" He says and I snap my head up to look at him. But he is still silent.

"Goddamn it Edward, what is it? Is this going be bad?" I ask, my tears still falling.

"You are fucking scaring me right now." I say, looking up at him. He looks like he wants to say something but can't bring himself to say it.

"Who is Riley?" He finally comes out with it.

"He's an old school friend that I haven't seen in a while and I made arrangements to see him before I met you.

"Is this someone you are interested in?" He asks, turning to look out the window again.

"No. He's just a friend, nothing more, I promise you." I say to him.

"Is he interested in you, Bella?" I don't know if I should lie, tell the truth, or make light of the truth. I opt for the truth, I don't want to start lying to him now.

"Yes."

I look up at Edward and his shoulders fall and he looks deflated. Suddenly he turns around and I see anger in his face.

"Yes, please, take me home." He says and my heart shatters into a million pieces right inside my chest. I have only felt this level of heartbreak once before.

I didn't know it until this very moment but I am in love with Edward Cullen.

"Alright, would you please give me a minute?" I say, as I run upstairs.

I lock myself in the bathroom; I can't face him right now. Taking a towel, I cover my mouth and sob into it so he can't hear me. "Oh my god" I say rocking back and forth on the floor, he doesn't want to see me anymore? Is that what is going on?

"What the hell happened?" I ask myself. We were just in bed a few short hours ago having mind blowing sex; what the hell happened? I knew if I allowed myself to love again I would get hurt.

"I knew it!" I scream into the towel. I can't stop screaming and start choking for air, then panicked gasps of air and I know that I am hyperventilating. I scramble to the door to search for something to breathe into but feel too lightheaded. I know I'm going to pass out and before I know it, I hit the floor.

I wake up and Edward is having his own anxiety attack trying to revive me. When I come to, I look up at him and he exhales in relief.

"Oh thank, God," He says with his hands fisting his hair. I jump up barely able to stand and scramble away from him.

"Bella, stop it." He says with his hands outreached to me.

"Don't, Edward. Just don't." I yell at him. I can feel my stomach lurching and I fall to my knees doubled over.

"Why? Why did you even pursue me?" I ask him failing at regaining my footing. "Well you got what you wanted." I say barely a whisper. "Get your coat, I'll take you home." I say trying desperately not to cry. I don't want to cry in front of him.

I stand to rush past him to go downstairs, but as soon as I stand my eyes go black. I don't even make the first step before I start to fall down the stairs. I don't remember the fall, but I do remember lying in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. Edward is there as I open my eyes, trying to focus. While I lay there trying to gain coherency, my head feels like it's on a merry-go-round.

This is too much. I don't want to do this anymore. I just want to go home.

"Please don't touch me, Edward. I just want to go home." I say in a small voice.

"Bella, don't, baby, please. I need to see if you've broken anything." He says, looking helpless as he brushes his hands across my body.

"Edward, please just leave me alone. I want Rosie." I can feel the tears now. It's the last thing I want but there is no stopping them now.

I start to move different parts of my body to see if I have any broken bones. It takes me a while, but there's nothing broken. I attempt to stand again but can't quite get my balance so Edward scoops me up and carries me to the couch, lying me down. He pulls the coffee table closer to me so he can sit next to me.

"I think we need to talk." He says, as he strokes my forehead, weaving his fingers through my hair. It actually feels good but I don't want to encourage him so I push his hand away.

"I don't think there's anything to talk about, Edward. I begged for you to talk to me and you wouldn't, you didn't." I say trying so hard to hold on before I start sobbing. I'm tired of crying and I've humiliated myself enough for one day as it is.

"Bella, when I heard you on the phone with him, I…something…." He says, trying to get it out.

"He's just a friend." I say exasperated. "I made these plans before I met you. I didn't even want to go. It doesn't even fucking matter anymore. Please just leave me alone, Edward."

I really didn't want to go see Riley knowing that he has always felt something for me, but he is a friend to me. But since I met Edward, I have found myself falling for him, wanting to spend all my time with him. I should have cancelled with Riley but didn't. I try to get up but he moves from the coffee table to the couch to sit next to me, pushing me back down.

"I got jealous, okay!" He says, running his hands through his thick, messy, and beautiful hair.

"Why?" I choked, trying to get up again.

He puts his hand on my forehead again, stroking the side of my head. It's very soothing and it relaxes me. I have to remind myself to stay focused but when you have Edward Cullen sitting over you looking so beautiful and heartbroken you just want to hold him.

"I should have talked to you and I tried to but when you told me he wanted more from you, my mind went crazy with thought of what you could be doing with him." He confessed and pleads with me to understand. He wraps his hand around mine and sees that I've broken a couple nails.

"See, you did break something." He smiles and shows me my fingers, kissing them. He moves me off to the side, making room for him and lies down next to me, holding me tightly.

"I am so sorry." He says holding my head to his chest. "I need you to know that I've been hurt before too, Bella, devastatingly so. I can't get hurt like that again and if you wanted to see other guys, surely that was going to happen. It would crush me. I know that I don't have the right nor the grounds to ask you not to see anyone else. But…" He sighs softly before running his fingers through the long strands of my hair, "I am so, so sorry." He moves away from me, cupping my face so that he can see me and looks into my eyes. He then touches his forehead to mine and quietly says, "Bella, I'm afraid that I have fallen in love with you."

I hear my audible gasp and open my eyes to see his but they are clamped tight. "The thought of you with another man makes me insane." His voice sounds strained and I can clearly see the stress he is under.

An onslaught of questions come to the front of my mind. Questions that I don't have answers to. I know that I am falling for Edward and when Tanya called, I over reacted as well. The thought of Edward being with her had made me just as insane. I ask myself what I would do if I never saw Edward again? When he asked me to take him home; I was devastated and my heart broke. I felt a pain many times over what I experienced with Jacob take hold of my chest and I knew then that I didn't ever want to be without him in my life. There is my answer.

"Breathe, Bella." He whispers next to my cheek.

I hear his smooth voice bringing me back from my deep thoughts and it is then it occurs to me that I was actually holding my breath. This beautiful, lovely man is in love with me.

"Is it too much? Is it too soon? I knew I shouldn't have told you yet. I promise I won't say it again. I'm sor….." I cover his mouth with mine, pouring my heart and soul into the kiss, my heart filled with such love and joy knowing that he loves me.

"Please don't do that. You sound like you are sorry that you said it. You can't take it back now, because if you do then I won't be able to tell you that I've fallen in love with you too and that I might have something to say about you taking yours back which you aren't allowed to do." I babble, waiting for his response.

He raises my chin to look at me and gives me the cutest, sexiest half grin, ever. He snuggles me close to him and holds me tight as we just lay in comfortable silence, watching the fire like it was a T.V., eventually falling asleep. The best nap ever.

When I wake up Edward and I are in the same position we were in when we fell asleep. I nuzzle in closer to him, loving the feel of him.

"You awake, baby?" He asks me in his velvet voice. God I could hear that voice for the rest of my life.

"Yeah, I'm trying to see where the sore spots are." I say gently moving my body in search of any aches and pains. "I can't believe I fell down those stupid stairs. I'm such a klutz." I say laughing at my own clumsiness. I move my legs and arch my back and can feel Edward's body react to me. That makes me smile.

"What time is it? I haven't eaten today and I'm starving. Are you hungry?" I ask him, slipping my hands under his back. God he feels so good.

"Now that is a loaded question, Ms. Swan." He says, smiling that sexy smile.

He runs his hands over my back massaging me and then lowering his hands to cup my ass, giving it a gentle squeeze. I giggle, grinding my hips and stomach into him. He raises his hips, pressing his cock into me and in doing so it hits me just right causing me to moan. I lay my head on his chest listening to the sound of his beating heart and feel his hands on me. It is one of the most sensuous, heart-warming feelings in the world. But, still, I am hungry and move to get up but he wraps me up in his arms and holds me close. I stay where I am. At that moment I feel loved and completely safe.

"Bella?" He says, stroking my hair.

"Hmmm" Is all I can say, enjoying how good it feels being in his arms.

"I need you to know how sorry I am. I caused you a lot of pain today simply because I was jealous. I was jealous because I love you and I love you because you are good and loving and extremely sexy as hell. You haven't given me any reason to doubt you or mistrust you and I promise that I will never behave like that again, but I need you to trust me as well." He confesses so sweetly. How can I not accept an apology like that when it's said like that.

"For me the most important thing is communication. I want us to talk about everything and tell each other anything. I need that in order to trust. If that is something you can do, then I can give you all my trust." I say to him in all sincerity. "This is going to be hard enough with the challenge of the distance we have between us so, communication is going to be very crucial." Complete communication is something that I never had with Jacob. He hid things from me that I found out about later. I don't want that with Edward.

"Absolutely." He says looking directly into my eyes.

"Wanna have makeup sex now?" He asks, laughing and wrapping his legs around mine, anchoring me to him and nuzzling his face into my hair.

"God, I love makeup sex." I say, grinding my hips against him again. "But I need to eat. I get nauseous if I don't eat. You don't want me throwing up all over you do you?"

And we both burst out laughing at the image that Emmett gave us. He shakes his head and we get up from the couch, holding each other. He kisses me with one of those panty dropping, tongue lashing kisses that makes me wet on the spot.

After we have a snack I run a bubble bath for a hot soak while Edward makes a few phone calls, opens a bottle of wine and builds a fire in the bedroom. The jets hitting my lower back feels so good and I lay back thinking about the events of the afternoon. It was all so dramatic. Then I had to faint and of course me being me, I had to fall down the stairs, and then this beautiful man tells me he is in love with me. Edward Cullen loves me and my heart is put right back together again and pray that it stays that way. I watch him as he leans in the doorway of the bathroom looking so fucking sexy it is indescribable.

"What are you smiling at?" He says, looking at me through those hooded soft green eyes. He is holding a frosty bottle of my favorite wine of his.

"You love me." I say, laying my head back against the tub, eye fucking him and watching his package swell as I do it.

"That I do." He says as he pushes off the door. "And you love me." He says coming toward me with that sexy swagger of his.

He lowers himself to his knees beside me, rubbing the tip of my nipple with the back of his fingers. They react to his touch immediately and he bites his lower lip as he is watching me. I could cum with that lower lip bite alone.

"That I do." I say in a ragged breath.

I lift my hand, trailing my fingers across his jaw, enjoying my very own private jaw porn. God he's fucking stunning. I could stare at him all day and never get enough of him. He pours us a glass of wine and sits back on his heels. We take a sip watching each other over the rims of our glasses.

"Wanna join me?" I ask him speaking into my glass.

He stands and bends over fisting his hand through my hair and tugs my head back. He lowers his mouth to mine and slowly lines the inside of my lips with his soft sexy tongue.

"I thought you'd never ask." He says while he slowly removes his sweater.

He taunts me as I focus on his sculpted chest and six pack abs. Those killer obliques are my personal favorite; they are like a beacon leading me to the grand prize. This man has a fucking hot body. I touch them before he removes his jeans and I can't believe how beautiful his legs are. And I can't even talk about his bigger than me cock. I honestly didn't think I could take it all inside of me. But it filled me full and I felt everything about him and the orgasm he gave me was unfuckingbelievable.

I lean forward so that he can tuck in behind me and I lay against his chest and that beautiful thick cock spears my back and I wriggle myself into it. I let out a deep sigh and he lets out a deep groan.

I nuzzle against his entire length and he wraps his arms around my waist running his hand down my thighs and up across my stomach, ending at my breasts. He moans in my ear and it takes everything in me not to crawl on him and straddle him. I bend my legs at my knees so I can feel him run his hands up and down my thighs. I turn my head burying my face into the crook of his neck and a quiet moan escapes my throat. I raise my glass of wine to his lips as he continues to massage my body. He holds the back of my legs and I can feel his fingers so close to my opening. I move my hips telling him I want him to touch me there and I feel a tingle at my inner thighs that shoots straight to the very center of me.

"Mmmmm…Edward?..." I moan pressing my head into his chest and arching my back.

He moves his hands inside my thighs pushing my legs apart, massaging the inside of my legs now, barely touching me. I know he wants it so I move my hips again, teasing him. While he is massaging my legs he motions for more wine so I put the glass to his lips and that's when his fingers enter the folds of my pussy, running two fingers over my clit aggressively toying with it. He watches my face as I feel the pleasure he is giving me. I turn to put my glass on the side of the tub and then reach behind his neck to bring his lips to mine while he fucks me with those long piano-playing fingers. He takes his middle finger and gently and slowly strokes my clit teasing my sensitive spot then circles it and slips inside of me. He parts my lips exposing my clit and uses his finger to slowly circle and tease me. I am so fucking turned on right now I can't wait much longer.

"Edward…." I say into his mouth and his kiss becomes passionate.

He grabs my legs and turns me to cradle me onto his lap. He enters me again to find that sweet spot inside of me. He loves watching his hands inside me and he knows he's found it when my back arches and my hips start moving with him.

"Oh, fuck…Edward….." I am barely breathing, feeling how good he is making me feel. I arch my back to feel even more. God, I need more.

"Touch yourself, Isabella." He tells me. "I want to see you touch yourself."

I take my hand and slowly move into the folds of my pussy and make slow elaborate circles on my clit so he can see my fingers touch myself. When my fingers meet his inside me, he gasps in my ear.

"Fuck, Bella, that is so fucking hot." He says, through broken breaths.

"Edward…I'm…fuck…Oh god." I moan into his neck.

That's when I feel that his cock is pressed against my side and he is rubbing it against me. He's about to cum just by touching me. I take my hand bringing it across my stomach and wrap it around the head. I start with small short strokes, teasing him with long slower strokes. When I see he is about to cum, I stop because I'm not ready yet and I want him to cum with me. I take my hand around him again and give him quick long strokes lingering along the head and he throws his head back. The sight of him is so fucking sexy and he is teasing and stroking my sweet spot while I play with my already sensitive clit, completely turned on by the look on his face as he watches me touch myself.

"Edward…baby…right there...yes…oh, god…." I arch and move so that I am fucking our fingertips feeling it begin in the pit of my stomach spreading throughout my body, engulfing me. I feel my insides tighten around his long musical fingers as he strokes my sweet spot as my hand is touching my most sensitive flesh, pushing me over the edge, he watches me cum. I gently touch his cock, running my hand over the length of him feeling and loving the pleasure I am giving him and watch as he fucks my hand, I can feel the pressure build.

I whisper in his ear, my tongue touching and sucking on his lobe, breathing heavily, "Come on baby, cum for me…Edward." That is all it takes.

"Bella, goddamit… _FUCK_" He groans and he cums against my body while I continue to slowly stroke him, milking the very last drop out of him, we both fall back onto the side of the tub.

"Holy fuck, Bella. Shit." He says chuckling, wrapping his arms around me and bringing me to his chest. I have his stuff all over me and I am totally a mess, but I don't care.

A/N: I am afraid I have fallen in love with Edward. Bella needs to give up right now because I want what she has…. Don't we all? Thanks Creepy for your constant support and encouragement. Now everyone click the little button down there and tell me your thoughts. Cyber love to one and all.


	18. Chapter 18

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers of Twilight fame, owns it all, I don't, **

**I just wish I did.**

**A/N…IT'S MONDAY LADIES. Lots and lots of citrus. Okay, beta-LovinRob and beta-Amandac3, as usual, you both rock the hell out. You both have been there for me and I've had more fun for it. **

**CHAPTER 18**

BELLA

"_Holy fuck, Bella. Shit." He says chuckling, wrapping his arms around me and bringing me to his chest. I have his cum all over me and I'm totally a mess, but I don't care. _

"_Come on, Edward, let's take a quick shower, I need to feel you inside of me." I say, giving his deflating cock one last stroke before stepping out of the tub._

We step out of the tub and into the shower silently, gently bathing one another. The anticipation of making love and enjoying each other is showing in our eyes. When we have finished, Edward takes my towel from me and dries me from the tips of my toes to the last strand of hair on my head. I close my eyes and simply enjoy the feel of him touching me, loving me.

Once Edward ensures that I am completely dry, he takes my towel and wraps it around his waist, kisses the tip of my nose, and turns to enter the bedroom. While he builds a warm fire, I pour wine into our now empty glasses, setting them next to the bed. I begin the arduous task of brushing the tangles from my hair and without realizing it; I've stopped to watch him move. He glances over his shoulder at me, then stands and walks across the room toward me. His body is so breathtakingly beautiful. He is all man and the way he is looking at me sends shivers throughout my body and I can feel the tingling begin. I watch as his eyes roam the length of my body and back up again. He gently wraps his arms around me, quietly holding me tight. After he releases his arms from around me, he takes my brush, turns me around, and finishes brushing the tangles from my hair. I feel chills when he moves my cold, damp hair to the side and places warm kisses on the back of my neck and across my shoulder. I turn and wrap my arms around him, feeling every muscle definition in his back underneath my fingertips. I pull my head back so I can look into his eyes.

"Kiss me." I plead, taking my lower lip between my teeth, needing to feel the warmth of his lips on mine.

His lips slowly part and he lowers his to mine running his tongue over my bottom lip. He finally covers my mouth with his with such an intense passion that my breathing becomes heavy and labored. I am so fucking turned on by him right now that I remove the towel from around him and toss it to the ground and wrap my hand around his cock that is wedged between us. I need to feel him; to touch him.

It startles me when he swiftly lifts me into his arms and walks over to the fire, placing me in front of it so that I am lying on the thick carpet. I watch him walk back to the bed for a pillow and a glass of the wine I've poured. I can't believe how beautiful he is especially in the light of the fire. I need him so badly and am about to pull him to me when he lifts my head and places the pillow under me, giving me a sweet kiss on my forehead.

"Are you warm enough, baby?" He asks, running his hands along my legs. I can only nod my head yes. His touch is driving me to the brink of insanity.

"Put your hands under your pillow and don't move them." He says, taking my wrists and tucking my hands under my pillow.

I have to close my eyes because I know I could very easily cum just by the way he is looking at me. I clasp my hands together so that I don't move them. He kneels between my legs and continues his exploration of my body with slow, gentle touches stopping to give special attention to my breasts. When his hands move down to my waist, across my stomach and out to my hips, he suddenly lifts me to his mouth, using his tongue to enter into my wet folds. His eyes never leave mine.

"Damn, Bella, you are so fucking wet!" He stops long enough to say then returns to devour me.

He parts my lips with his thumbs spreading them while his tongue works its magic, flicking across my clit, running the length of it along the most sensitive part of me. While he teases me, I want to touch his mouth to feel what it is he does to me. But when I move my hands to touch him, he stops and glares at me, shaking his head 'no'.

"_Oh my god, Edward_….." I say, breathless, thrusting my head back into my pillow feeling his tongue slowly move over me. He is an expert at teasing me as he gently licks me everywhere except the place I want him most. He's not going to allow me to cum yet and I silently curse him for it.

"_Edward… please_…" I beg him.

"What, Isabella? What do you want, baby?" He sweetly asks, his warm breath and lips just ghosting over my pussy, just barely touching my already swollen and sensitive clit sending me right over the edge.

"_Ohmygod_ Edward…I'm cumming….." I say in a rush, and his mouth quickly latches onto me and I feel him sucking on me and stroking the length of his tongue along my pussy allowing me to ride out one of the most intense orgasms of my life.

I don't realize until I'm capable of opening my eyes, that I have two fists of hair. I giggle and release him, gently massaging his scalp wondering when I removed my hands from underneath my pillow; I smile at that.

_Oh, fuck! _

He's not done with me.

I feel his mouth on me again gently kissing me, moaning against me, his tongue circling me bringing me close to the brink again. When I feel his mouth leave me, he brings his eyes to mine and I feel him hungrily thrust his cock deep inside of me. My breath is taken away and my body is engulfed in pure ecstasy from that one, forceful, thrust.

"_ED… WARD!" _I scream from the pleasure I am feeling.

"Fuck… Bella… so… fucking… tight." He moans between powerful thrusts. He is fucking me hard and fast as I meet him thrust for thrust. I wrap my legs around him higher to get as much of him inside of me as I possibly can.

"Open your eyes….look at me, Bella." He says, looking down into my eyes, slowing his thrusts.

"Do you feel that?" He asks, moving in and out of me ever so slowly.

"Oh, yes, Edward, I feel it." I happily reply, engulfing him in my arms and bringing him into me as much as I possibly can.

"I love you so fucking much." He says into my mouth and I close my eyes loving the sound of those words. He wraps his arms under my knees allowing him deeper access and he begins to fuck me again. Hard.

"That feels… so good… Oh fu… Edward, yes, right there baby, _right there_."

"Cum for me baby, I need you to cum for me now, _please_." He begs, thrusting into me harder and faster. The love I have for this man, coupled with my building orgasm, is so overpowering.

"Edward…. Now….." I scream, breathless, moving in unison with him.

I feel as if my body has imploded into millions of wonderful pieces. The way he has me ride out my orgasm to the very end is unlike anything I have ever experienced. The emotion I feel for him is so intense that I feel the tears begin to roll down my face.

"Fuck….. you, feel….. so….. _so good_." He says into the crook of my neck fucking me in long hard thrusts until I feel his arms tighten around me as his orgasm takes him. He then rolls me onto his side with him and wraps his legs around me, holding every inch of me to him, staying inside as long as he can.

"I love you so much, Edward." I cry into his ear.

"Oh, Bella, baby..." He says sweetly, holding my head next to him.

"And you screamed my name." He says. "That was the sweetest sound and you will never scream anyone's name but mine again." He says, laying kisses all over my face, ending at my lips.

"Only yours." I say into his mouth.

"You are mine, Isabella."

"Only yours, Edward." I say, reassuringly, and roll on top of him, laying my head on his shoulder. I nuzzle his neck, loving the feel of his hands gently caressing my bottom.

"I'm really hungry." I mutter, allowing my mind to wander aimlessly.

"I think I'm going to be a little sore tomorrow, after five years of not being touched you gave her a good workout" I say to him pressing my hips into his now deflated cock. He locks his shins around my ankles spreading my legs and he dips his fingers softly into my folds and slowly inserts his finger into me.

"Are you sore here now, Bella?" He asks, as he gently touches me.

"Yes, I little. I think she needs to rest a little bit." I say. I'm afraid if we make love again, I will be out of commission and I don't want that.

"Are you satisfied, baby? Because if you aren't…." Edward asks as he wraps his warm, strong arms around me.

"Words cannot describe how wonderful you have made all this for me, Edward." I reply lifting my head to look at him. "I am very, very satisfied." I say, touching my lips to his.

After a while of cuddling, he smacks my ass, then tenderly rubs it and rolls me off him. "Let's eat, I'm starving too."

I slip on a night shirt that was hanging on the back of a chair and Edward pulls a pair of scrub bottoms out of his overnight bag.

"Race you to the kitchen, Dr. Cullen." I joke and take off running.

I put the game hens in the refrigerator because it's just too late to start those on the grill. We both rummage the pantry to figure out what sounds good for dinner when I spy a Ziploc bag of prepared shrimp in the freezer. _Score!_ Shrimp scampi over jasmine rice with a garden salad. Perfect.

While I prepare the scampi and rice, Edward makes the salad and even though the kitchen is large enough to have a small party in, we seem to bump and rub into each other an awful lot. I love the feel of his hand touching my hip as he reaches around me to get a knife out of the drawer. And I can't resist touching his shoulder when I need the olive oil off the counter. I just love being near him that's all there is to it.

"Remember when Emmett and Rosalie came back from the pizza run, interrupting us while I was enjoying you?" Edward asks while nibbling my neck.

"Yes, and damn them all to hell for interrupting my orgasm." I say, giggling. "They were fucking all around us and I get one small opportunity…I was pissed" I say, smiling, pretending to still be mad.

Edward lifts the hem of my night shirt dipping his fingers into my pussy, straight inside of me. I lay my head back against his shoulder feeling him run his long fingers up and down my already swollen clit.

"Edward….." I whisper when I clamp my hands tightly onto his thighs, pushing my head back onto his shoulder.

He knows I'm cumming when he has to hold me up because my knees buckle and nearly give out on me. Fuck this man is good at what he does. He can make me cum so fast and intense, I can never get enough. He's like a drug to me.

"There you go, baby." He whispers into my ear, nibbling and sucking on my neck.

"Now make me some fucking dinner." He says jokingly, smacking my ass leaving a red, stinging hand print on my bottom.

"Owwwwa…." I say holding my bottom.

He rubs the redness telling me that if I'm not a good girl, there will be more where that came from. I swear I feel my pussy throb at the thought. I have to hold onto the counter to compose myself, hearing him laugh as he walks to the living room, setting the salad on the coffee table.

"Hey, babe, look, it's really snowing….wanna go skiing tomorrow?" He turns to say, all excited like he's back in elementary school.

"Oh, yay" I say running to the window to watch. "There's a couple black diamonds I haven't skied yet that I've wanted to try." I stand on my tip toes to reach in for a kiss on his cheek.

We set our places at the coffee table in front of the fire and TV and watch a movie about some guy who went to college to become a veterinarian and his parents die so he joins a circus and fucks the bosses wife and almost gets thrown off the train or something like that. It was a pretty good movie and the elephant guy was cute, but my guy is way cuter.

"This is really good, Bella." Edward says with his mouth full.

I smile at him pleased that he is pleased. I reach over to kiss a small piece of rice off his lip when his cell phone rings. Damn that thing!

"I have to take this…it's my Mother." He says, looking at his phone.

"Hi Mom. Did Em and Jazz make it home alright?" He asks, right away.

I watch Edward as his face drops his smile and he doesn't look so good. He gets up off the floor to sit on the couch.

"I don't know what it could be that they can't tell you themselves." He says.

He puts his hand over the phone and whispers, "She wants to know about you girls."

"Well, Mom, yes, I've met a very nice young lady while I've been here. She had her best friends come for a visit and they were introduced to Emmett and Jasper and, well, they sort of hit it off I think." He says, rubbing his forehead. "They are both business owners, Mother. No, Bella is a paralegal, Mother, finishing up her law degree." He answers her verbal interrogation.

I listen to Edward try to explain to his mother about Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper and Alice.

"Mom, maybe this conversation can wait until I get home….Yes….I'm sitting with her right now." He says, leaning forward resting his elbows on his knees.

"Her name is Isabella Swan, mother. She goes by Bella. Yes, I think she is Italian. She makes a mean scampi." He looks back at me and smiles, running his thumb across my cheek.

"She also lives in San Francisco." He says, shaking his head.

He stands and starts pacing the living room stopping to look down at me.

"You are going to have to ask them, Mother. As usual, I am not getting involved in their relationships at all so if you have questions about them and their women, you will have to ask them, alright?"

He sounds like he might be getting a little pissed at being interrogated so I move to leave him so he can talk privately but he wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me into him and finishes his conversation with his mother.

"No, I'm going to stay here for the rest of the week and do a little skiing with Bella, but I will be home for the dinner for sure….No, she can't make it, but I did invite her."

He explains. Ugh. The dinner that Tanya will be at…I forgot.

"And Mom, there will be no more Tanya, do you hear me? I know you didn't particularly like her anyway, but please, I don't want to encourage her and I have explained Bella to her." I look at him and smile. I am very pleased to hear this.

"Yes, mom, she is very special to me." He says, kissing my forehead.

"Mom, I know you are curious about all of this but it's very difficult to explain over the phone and I would like to…..you think I don't know Leah hurt me, Mom? Yes, I know you love me, I love you too, but…." He looks at me and shrugs his shoulders.

"I know you want to know the answer to that but this is something that is new to Bella and I and we both have had difficult past experiences and we…Mother, _please_!... Alright, _Yes!_ I am in love with her and that is not open for….." He squeezes me and holds the phone away from his ear and I can hear his mother screaming.

"Thank you, Mom, she's great and you will love her too. I will, I promise. As soon as she can….Okay, I will ask her….Jesus Mom, hang on already…." He says and he cradles his phone to his chest, rolling his eyes. "Now I know where Emmett gets it." He says, smiling.

"My Mother would like to invite you to the house next weekend for an old fashioned Italian feast. You can stay at my place on the compound." He says, watching as my nerves set in and I pace the length of the room.

"Edward…." I nervously say, pacing across the living room. "Meeting the parents? I don't know."

"Bella, you are still in love with me aren't you? I mean after that horrific display upstairs….." He says, giving me that naughty grin of his.

"Silly." I say, blushing, pushing into his shoulder. "Of course I am. Alright, tell her I'd love to. It sounds like fun." I finally give in.

"Mom, she said she can't wait to meet you. Okay, I love you too and you call Em and Jazz yourself. Bye, Mom."

"Oh, thank God, that's done." He says bending down to lift me off the ground, spinning me around the room when the phone rings again.

"Shit, it's Emmett." He says. "I better take this, if that's okay?"

"Sure, I'll start cleaning the dinner mess." I say and collect our dinner plates and take them to the kitchen.

"Hey, Em." I hear him say.

"I know, she just called me and what the fuck telling her to ask me about Rose and Alice?" He picks up his wine glass to finish off it off and pours us another glass, handing one to me.

"Emmett, no I did not tell her about how you want to marry Rosalie. Are you still on that kick? I only told her that you and Jazz met Bella's friends and you will have to explain the rest to her….Yes, I told her everything about Bella and me." Edward walks to the kitchen and holds my glass to my lips for a sip since my hands are in soapy water.

"Yeah, she invited her. Did she invite Rose and Alice too?" Edward shoots me a look across the room, nods his head yes and I smile. I was happy to learn that I will have my girls there with me. Looks like all three of us will be introduced to the parents.

"I don't think she's up to anything Emmett. She has just learned that her three bachelor sons go away for three days and come home schmoozing some pretty awesome ladies. I don't blame her for wanting to know what's going on." Edward tells him.

"Listen, I am going skiing tomorrow with Bella and will be out of touch all day but I will be near my phone on Wednesday. I think we will take a vacation day on Wednesday and just hang out. I will call you Wednesday morning, however, and if you would have the X14 report ready, I will have Angie email it to me and we will go over it." He says to Emmett. So this is Edward in work mode. I find it incredibly sexy.

"After that, I will need you to get it to Jasper to so he can enter our findings into the Land Report. I would like to have that done by the end of business on Wednesday. I also want to start phasing Tanya out of Volturi. She doesn't need to be here. She has her own winery to take over; she doesn't need to be mingling into the Cullen family business. That said, I want you to run a scan on every report she's assisted on and provide me with that list as soon as possible, preferably by Friday. I want that information before the NVV dinner on Sunday." Edward stops to take a breath and to listen to Emmett.

"Fuck you Emmett" He yells, jumping up off the couch. "If you want the job of CEO, you can have it, otherwise shut the fuck up."

"'Well, goddammit it, Em, don't be saying shit like that okay? That wasn't even funny. That would hurt her as a joke or not. How would you like it if I joked about Rosalie like that?" He asks quietly, looking at me over his shoulder.

Now I am really curious as to what Emmett said. He better not be dissing me, little fucker. I'll have Rosalie kick his ass.

"Okay, it's alright, but let's not joke about this again alright. I love her and I will be back to work as usual on Monday. When you work for 3 years straight without a vacation you can say shit like that okay?" Edward runs his fingers through his hair holding a fistful, not moving.

"I know, it's alright, but I want to get this straight right now, she's in my life and she deserves the respect that comes with that okay?" He looks over at me and smiles letting me know things are okay and to worry.

Wow, did I just hear that? Did he just defend my honor? Now that is fucking sexy.

"Okay, buddy, I will talk to you on Wednesday. Hey, when are you going home? Well, be prepared to talk to Mom and most likely Dad too, but don't you dare say anything about Bella or me without us there. I am not going to discuss you with them and I want the same courtesy, okay? Alright, say hello to Rosalie for us and if you talk to Jazz, the same to him and Alice."

He hangs up his phone and turns to me with his hands held up in front of him trying to head off any onslaught by me. He can tell by the look on my face that I want to know what brought all that on.

"He made light of the fact that you were fucking the boss." He says.

I knew there was more but that was enough and I think Edward did a great job of making sure no additional derogatory remarks or comments were made in that regard again. After the dishes were done, I found Edward at the back door watching it snow. I hand him a Chivas and I have my wine. We stand there in silence, arm in arm, enjoying the winter wonderland. I lay my head against his chest while he runs his hand up and down my arm. I can still feel the energy surge through my body exactly as it happened the very first time he touched me.

"Our days here are limited, Bella." He says staring out into the darkness watching the heavy snow accumulate on the deck. I can tell something is troubling him.

"What is it, Edward?" I ask him.

"I've been so alone for such a long time and then I find you and here we are free to be together, and in a few short days we have to go back to our real life. Living our real, separate, lives. I am going to miss you, Bella." He says looking down into my eyes. I can feel the tears come and I know I am going to miss him as well.

"We are going to be alright, Edward. We aren't that far from one another." I say reassuring him. "We'll be okay."

He holds me tighter to him while we watch the winter wonderland outside our window.

"Let's go to bed so we can get up early to head up the mountain shall we?"

We close up the house and head upstairs, snuggling into bed, content with just holding one another.

"Bella, I am so in love with you." He whispers to me in the dark.

I can feel that something is wrong and wish that I knew what it was. I hold on to him tight enjoying the feeling of him, allowing my hand to rest upon his growing erection and then feel it swell even more in my hand. I straddle his legs and lower my mouth onto him and hear his gasp for air as I open my throat taking him all the way down and back again. He reaches to turn on the light to watch me. He throws his head back into his pillow when I wrap my tongue around the tip, focusing along the rim and tickle the underside, and as a payback for all his teasing, I avoid his most sensitive area. When I take him all the way down my throat again, I feel his hips start to move and I can feel his cock going in and out of my throat. I look into his eyes with my open mouth hovering above him, daring him to fuck my mouth. He moves his hips up and down slowly, moving his cock in and out of my mouth. But it's me that comes undone when I see him bite down on his lower lip.

"You like that baby?" I say to him, licking my lips.

I love how huge and hard his dick is and I stroke him with both hands twisting up and down in opposite directions lingering along the head. He's about ready to cum and I want him to enjoy the ride. I lick him and lock eyes with him as I lower my mouth onto him again, he thrusts his cock down the back of my throat and I gag. I can hear his breathing become shallow and labored as I open my throat to take him all the way down again.

"Shit, Bella…Fuck…What the…?" He cries out and arches his back when he watches me take him all the way down my throat yet again while I gently massage his balls and lightly stroke the sensitive spot under them. I knew this would be his undoing.

"Bella…. Fuck… Please, Bella…." He holds my head to him as he cums in spasms down my throat. I swallow every last drop, loving the taste of him.

When I sit back on my knees, I look at him and smile. He looks at me out the corner of his eye with his sexy half grin and lets out a small chuckle.

"You…." He growls, grabbing hold of my upper arms and pulling me to him. "You are fucking awesome at that, Bella." He says and I giggle.

Yes, we are going to be alright.

_A/N: I love these two. Buth time is near that they need to go home. What do you think?_


	19. Chapter 19

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer had a dream about vampires and made a book or two. Anyone read it yet?**

**A/N…Thanks to T and A, as usual. You really saved my arse this time ladies and I made it very difficult for you this past week. Thanks for hanging in there. **

**This chapter concludes the melodrama between Edward and Bella. I am gonna back track just a tiny bit with this EPOV, but at the end we will be where we left off in last chapter.**

**CHAPTER 19**

Edward POV

Tasting Bella is one of the most memorable and pleasurable experiences of my life. She is so responsive to me and all I have to do is touch her and her body reacts to me in such a powerful and loving way. What man doesn't want that?

And waking up with her in my arms is definitely something that I could get used to. Feeling her body tucked in with mine and her warm naked skin next to me makes me hard just thinking about it.

~BD~

I can't get up the stairs fast enough when Bella asks me if I want to join her in the bath. I gently remove her sweater, not wanting to hurt her cheek and notice that she isn't wearing a bra when I come face to face with her beautiful, perfect breasts. I have to say, I really enjoy touching them with my hands and my mouth.

I nearly lose it when I lower myself to my knees to remove her jeans and find she isn't wearing panties either. I have my hands on her thighs, parting her lips with my thumbs. Her pussy is a magnet for my tongue and I have to have it there so I pull her into my mouth savoring the feel, the taste and the essence of her. I tease her by inserting my thumb inside her and then suck her juices off it.

_Damn!_

I need to be inside her right now, so when I stand to take her to the bed, she surprises me when she wraps her small, warm hand around my cock. I look at her mouth and need to feel her lips with mine as she strokes me up and down. God her hand feels so good on me, she's about to make me cum and when I do, I want to be inside her. I need to be inside her.

"Bella." I say to her "I have to have you right now." I cannot wait another minute.

Now a man likes to hear his woman tell him how colossal his dick is but when you need to fuck her and she cock blocks you with an "I'm not sure that's going to fit inside me" you need to talk her out of that shit real fast.

"Baby, you took three of my fingers last night, we'll be okay." I reassure her. Thank fucking God it worked because she couldn't wait for me to be inside her either.

That feeling and that sensation that I experience when I am thrusting inside of her is the most glorious feeling I have ever felt in my life. She is so tight and warm and I swear I can feel every single nook and cranny inside of her.

I wanted the first time with Bella to be good and sweet for her but when she said the words 'harder Edward' I thought the Gods and angels had descended and as I look into her eyes I can see she has tears there, now I know my baby is happy.

I feel her move her legs up higher to allow me deeper access to her and I proceed to fuck her as hard as I can. When I angle her hips just right and thrust my cock deep inside of her, her arms fly out to her side taking hold of the sheets, I know I have her. I fuck that sweet spot with everything in me and when I feel her clench around me, I can't hold back any longer. I fuck her deep and hard and watch her tear covered face as she cums for me. I want to see that look over and over again. And I will. That is a promise I make to myself.

I can feel her insides spasm and I almost find myself counting how many times her body clenches around me. I smile to myself at that thought. Next time for sure.

"Isabella." I find myself saying out loud and all I want to do is hold her. I look down at her and her hair is a wild mess around her face so I tuck it behind her ear and see her dried tears.

"Now those are the kind of tears I don't mind seeing." I say and kiss her like she deserves.

When Bella says that she doesn't want to go to Reno today, I immediately try to think of ways to keep her here. _Snow!_ I reach for my phone and enter 'The Weather Channel' into my browser. Just as I suspected, we are expecting more snow tonight and knowing that a heavy snowstorm will close the roads, I let Bella know and she agrees to stay home and calls her friend to let her know she isn't coming. I secretly high five myself and go to the bathroom to get cleaned up and when I walk to the bed I hear Bella on the phone.

Riley? Who the fuck is Riley? I can hear his voice from her phone. Was she seriously going to see a man today? It didn't occur on me that she might not feel the same about me as I do for her.

I need a shower so I go into Bella's bathroom and lock the door. I don't want her to see me right now. I look like a pussy with my broken heart written all over my face and on my sleeve if I had a fucking shirt on. Who said she felt the same for me?

When she keeps asking me what is wrong, I have no idea what to say to her. 'I thought you loved me too'? How juvenile does that sound. She's her own woman and doesn't need me to dictate who she sees. She can fuck me and him if she wants, right? But she's _not_ going to fuck me if she's fucking him too. She can have him but she can't have me at the same time.

I hear her speaking but I don't know what she's saying. What is she saying?

"I'll take you home." Oh…That's what she is saying. She wants to take me home. I don't want to go home. I want to stay here with you, Bella.

"Bella?" I hear myself say but I can't speak. Am I going to lose her before I even have her? Have I fallen in love with her too fast? Fuck, what is up with all these questions?

"Goddamn it Edward, what is it. Is this going be bad?" She asks. Why is she crying?

"Who is Riley?" I ask finally.

"He's an old school friend that I haven't seen in a while and I made arrangements to see him before I met you." She explains clearly.

"Is this someone you are interested in?" I turn away from her, afraid of her answer.

"No. He's just a friend, nothing more, I promise you." She answers.

"Is he interested in you, Bella?"

_Please say no. _

"Yes."

_Dammit!_

I decided a long time ago that I will not compete for a woman's affection. Call me a pussy, I don't give a fuck. But I barely survived what Leah did to me and I will not do it again. It nearly destroyed me and my family. If this Riley is part of her life, I can't be involved because I won't fight. I won't. I love her, that I know for certain, but I won't stand by only to lose her before I even have her.

"Yes, please, take me home." I hate that I am dependent on her to take me home. I can walk home. It's not that far. I want to just walk out that door.

"Alright, would you please give me a minute?" I hear her say and watch her as she goes upstairs.

Is she crying? I look up toward her bedroom because I can hear her crying…no wait…she's screaming. I run upstairs to her bathroom and hear her scream and then I hear her choking for air. What the fuck is going on now? The fucking door is locked.

I bust through the door and find Bella passed out on the floor.

I try to see if she's breathing but can't tell but then she gasps for air. "Oh thank God!" I say when she opens her eyes. I barely have time to say anything to her when she jumps up and scrambles away from me like I have the plague or something.

"Bella, stop it." I say trying to reach for her.

I feel my chest constrict when she shouts at me, telling me not to touch her when only a short time ago we were making love. I think I'm going to be sick.

"Why? Why did you even pursue me?" She says, stumbling to get up

What the fuck is she talking about? When I didn't think things could get worse than they already are, I hear her dreaded words.

"Get your coat, I'll take you home" And she walks away from me.

I am sitting on the bathroom floor on my knees trying to figure out what the fuck is going on here when I look behind me and see Bella slip and disappear down the stairs. FUCK! I yell and run down to see her lying in a ball at the bottom of the stairs.

I immediately start to check her out to see if she has broken anything but she tells me again not to touch her. God, that is the worst thing she could possibly say to me. I feel the crush in my chest.

I try to keep her from moving until I can see if she is injured, but all she wants to do is talk to Rosalie. She's not here I tell her but she keeps crying. What the hell is going on around here?

Alright, I've had enough. I think we need to talk and get some of this shit out on the table. I carry her to the couch and make her lay there and try to talk to her. I try to explain to her how I felt when I heard her on the phone with Riley. She said he was just a friend and meant nothing to her. But she said it doesn't matter because she wants to go home. Again with that going home shit.

When I confess and tell her I am jealous that she wants to see Riley, to see another man, I see a look of shock on her face like it was unfathomable to her.

"I should have talked to you and I tried, but when you told me he wanted more from you, my mind went crazy about what you could be doing with him." I say, trying to explain my stupidity.

I tell her that I've been hurt before too, that she's not the only one and that when I heard her talking to Riley, knowing that he wanted her, my mind went to the extreme. I sit down next to her because it's time to tell her, it's time to lay it all out on the table.

"Bella, I'm afraid that I have fallen in love with you." I finally tell her. "The thought of you with another man makes me insane." I say to her running, my hands through my hair.

I cannot describe the feeling inside my heart when I hear her tell me she loves me back. I think she was just as scared to tell me as I was to tell her. But we did and that's what is important.

After I climb onto the couch with her, I lay her across my chest holding her close to me reveling in the feel of her knowing she loves me. After we both settle down emotionally, we take a much needed nap. I lay here feeling her steady breathing with my arms wrapped around her and it lulls me to sleep.

When I feel her moving and know that she is awake, I tighten my arms around her, and take a deep breath smelling the sweet fragrance of her hair.

"Bella?" I say to her, gliding my hand over her back.

"Hmmm." She says sleepily.

"I need you to know how sorry I am. I caused us a lot of pain today simply because I was jealous. I was jealous because I love you and I love you because you are good and kind and loving and sexy as hell. You haven't given me any reason to doubt you or mistrust you and I promise I will never do that again, but I need you to trust me as well." I say, moving her hair from her eyes.

"For me the most important thing is an open line of communication. I want us to talk about everything and tell each other anything. I need that in order to trust. If that is something you can do, then I can give you all my trust." She says "This is going to be hard enough with the distance we have between us, so good communication is crucial."

"Absolutely." I am happy with this agreement and I am even more happy that we are working on our trust issues.

I really want to have some of that make up sex but Bella is hungry. But after we have a snack she decides she wants to take a bath. While she soaks in the tub, I make a few phone calls, grab a bottle of Bella's favorite wine and get the fire going in the bedroom.

I lean against the doorframe and watch her relax in the tub. She is neck deep in bubbles and is resting with her eyes closed. I think she senses me near her because she slowly smiles and her eyes open to look at me.

"What are you smiling at?" I ask, grinning back at her.

"You love me." She says.

"That I do. And you love me." I say back, walking toward her, feeling my dick get harder the closer I get to her.

"That I do." She replies.

"Wanna join me?" I thought she'd never ask.

After I bask in the pleasure of her watching me undress, I slip in behind her and she lays her head back against my chest. I lay my head back against the tub, enjoying the feel of her against me in the warm water. I can feel my cock push against her back as she presses back into me.

The feel of her skin slick with soapy bubbles is more than I can handle and I can't keep my hands off her. The feel of her legs and what's between them is like a beacon in the night.

The view of her body from over her shoulder is fucking beautiful and my hands naturally land on her breasts. I can hear myself moan at how firm and soft they are. I can see her nipples harden at my touch. When she reaches her head around to kiss my neck, I pray I can last without cumming all over her, especially when I fondle her body as she brings her glass of wine to my mouth.

I enjoy teasing her because I love the reaction I get from her. I can tell she is ready when I hold the back of her legs and tease the area around her entrance and she moves her hips trying to get me to touch her there.

"Mmmmm… Edward..."

_Oh, yeah baby. Talk to me._

I pull her legs apart by massaging the inside of her thighs, willing myself not to touch her there. She wants it bad and I'm not willing to let her have it yet. I nod my head to her to let her know I want another sip of her wine. As soon as she puts the glass to my lips, I slip my finger into the slit of her pussy over her clit and run it under the length of my finger. I swear to God she nearly jumps out of the tub. Fuck, she feels so good.

"Edward…." She says while kissing me.

The way she says my name when she's about to cum is fucking hot. Is there a metal harder than steel alloy? Because if there is, that's what my dick is made of right now. I fucking need her right now so I swing her onto my lap and touch her, inserting my finger in search of her sweet spot, I love to watch my fingers disappear inside of her coming out covered with her juices.

"Oh, fuck… Edward…"

_Oh, yeah. She's close._

"Touch yourself, Isabella. I want to see you touch yourself." Oh, hell. When I see her touch herself and when she looks into my eyes while she's doing it, that sends me over the edge.

"Bella, that is so fucking so hot." I say as I rub my cock against her soft skin.

"Edward… I'm… fuck…Oh god."

_Cum for me baby._

I nearly hit the roof when she reaches for my cock and holds it while I fuck her hand. I can feel her stroke me long and slow but when she wraps her little fingers around the head, playing with the most sensitive part of it, I fucking lose it.

"Edward… baby… right there... oh, god…."

_Oh, yeah, I found it baby, cum for me. _

I feel her tighten around my fingers and I feel her cum on my hand. I look at her face and when she bites down on her bottom lip, I want to kiss it, but when I hear her say those words in my ear I'm toast.

"Come on baby, cum for me… Edward." That was all it took.

"Bella, goddamit… _FUCK_." I cum all over her as she squeezes the last drop out of me.

"Holy fuck, Bella." Are the most intelligent words I am able to muster right now.

After we sit a minute, coming down and catching our breath, we get out of the tub to take a shower to rinse me off her.

After we step out of the shower, I carry her and place her on the carpet in front of the warm fire. I pull a blanket and pillow off of the bed and place Bella's head on the pillow, securing her hands under it and tell her not to move.

I kneel in what is quickly becoming my favorite place in the entire world, between Bella's beautiful legs. I can't wait to slip my tongue into her so I quickly lift her to my mouth, watching her eyes in shock as I hungrily taste her.

"Fuck, Bella, you are so fucking wet!" I say to her as I spread her lips with my thumbs so I can have better access to her clit.

I run my tongue over the length of her and watch her fight the need to touch me. When she moves her hands to reach for me, I stop and glare at her and shake my head no. I want to tease her and that means she doesn't get to touch me.

"Oh my god, Edward…" She pleads. I know she wants to cum and I'm not going to let her.

"Edward… please…"

_Ah, baby. You sound so sweet when you beg_.

"What, Isabella? What do you want, baby?" I whisper against her pussy. I just barely touch her clit with my lips allowing my warm breath to ghost over her and fuck me if that doesn't do it.

"_Ohmygod_ Edward… I'm cumming…" Is all I need to hear when I latch onto her and suck on her and lick the length of her clit, teasing the sensitive nub with my lips and tongue as she rides out her intense orgasm. I love to watch her go from oblivion to reality.

Once she comes down off her high I begin kissing and licking on her again bringing her close to another orgasm, until I can feel the muscles of her pussy begin to contract. I rise above her and look directly into her eyes because I want to see this. I thrust my cock deep inside of her, hard and fast, and I hear her gasp as she arches her back off the bed. That's when I hear it.

"_ED… WARD!" _She screams_. _

"Awe Fuck… Bella… so… fucking… tight." I am fucking her harder and faster and she meets my every thrust with her own.

"Open your eyes… look at me, Bella." I say to her, slowing and feel her clit roll down the length of my cock with each slow agonizing stroke.

"Do you feel that?" I ask.

"Oh, yes Edward, I feel it." She smiles and we wrap up in each other's arms.

"I love you so fucking much." I say into her mouth, feeling the love I have for this woman with every stroke I take, but when she raises her legs higher around my waist, I can't take it anymore and need to fuck her hard.

"That feels… so good… Oh fu… Edward, yes, right there baby, _right there_." And thankfully we are both ready because I couldn't stop it if I tried.

"Cum for me baby, I need you to cum for me now, _please_." I beg her.

"Edward… Now…" She screams against my neck. Damn, I hope I can make that happen every time I make love to her.

We ride it out together, breathing hard and gasping for air as I roll us onto our sides, wrapping my legs around hers. I want to stay inside her as long as I can.

"I love you so much, Edward." She cries, and I can feel her tears fall again.

"And you screamed my name." I remind her. "That was the sweetest sound of all and you will never scream anyone's name but mine again." I say to her and mean every single word.

"Only yours." She says.

"You are mine, Isabella."

When I hear her say 'Only yours, Edward' I believe my heart could not have filled more with her.

_Mine._

_All mine_.

Then she killed the mood when she says "I'm hungry" as she rolls on top of me.

_Cockblocked!_

When she tells me she is sore, I lock my legs around hers and spread her open for me, touching her and feel how swollen she is. I don't want her to hurt so I gently stroke her, I don't know, hoping it might make her feel better.

"Are you satisfied, baby? Because if you aren't…." I need to know if I have taken care of her. If she is happy with what we have done.

"Words cannot describe how wonderful you have made all this for me, Edward." She says looking at me. "I am very, very satisfied." As a man, that is what you want your woman to say to you. And I am a very happy man for it.

After a while I can feel my stomach growling along with Bella's so after running my hands across her beautiful ass, I give it a nice firm spank but run my hand over her because what can I say, I love it.

Bella decides to make shrimp scampi with rice, which is one of my favorites, and I make the salad. We have fun in the kitchen rubbing up against each other as I intentionally rub my cock across her when I need to reach around her. Kitchen sex is the best and I want some.

"Remember when Emmett and Rosalie came back from the pizza run, interrupting us while I was enjoying you?" I ask her, recalling when I had my fingers buried inside her and Emmett and Rose interrupted us just as Bella was about to cum.

I want her to feel that again and although she is tender, I know I can be gentle enough with her. I lift her shirt and when I touch her I can't believe how wet she is for me. I run my finger along the outside of her lips just dipping into her to gather some of her wetness using that moisture to open her up for me because I want that clit. I gently stroke the length of my finger down her and just barely enter her when I feel her body respond. When I feel her head press back against my shoulder, I know its pleasure she is feeling and not pain.

"Edward….." She whispers into my neck, and when I feel her hands clasp the tops of my thighs I know she's about to cum.

_That's it baby, cum for me_.

I feel her body clamp around my fingers and hold her to me because her knees give out on her. Watching her cum is one of the most pleasurable experiences I've had. What a fucking turn on it is to watch her.

"There you go, baby." I say into her ear. I swear I feel her body quiver.

Once dinner is ready we set everything on the coffee table in front of the TV to watch a movie while we eat and Bella puts in this chick flick about some guy and an elephant. She thinks I'm better looking than that fake veterinarian guy and to be honest, I think I am too.

While we are eating and watching TV, my cell rings and I look to see it's my mother.

_Oh shit!_

My mother loves all three of her sons and it has been her dream that we meet wonderful women and produce grandbabies for her. It's what she lives for. But here we all are in our thirties or nearly thirty and still unmarried. I was the closest when I was engaged to Leah but that didn't work out so well for me.

"Hi Mom. Did Em and Jazz make it home alright?" I ask her.

She doesn't even say hi and immediately dives in to interrogating me about Emmett and Jasper and Bella.

"No, Edward, they are in San Francisco for a few days. Do you know anything about that? The winery has been all but abandoned. Thank goodness it's the off season." She says. I don't know if she's mad or what but it doesn't sound too good.

"I don't know what it could be that they can't tell you themselves." I tell her. I am not going to even get involved in what they do as far as this goes.

"Emmett tells me that the three of you have each met someone while you were there?" I can hear her foot tapping the floor as we speak.

"Well, Mom, yes, I've met a very nice young lady since I've been here. She had her best friends come for a visit and they were introduced to Emmett and Jasper and, well, they sort of hit it off I think." I tell her

I do not want to say much more right now. I would rather tell her face to face. Our family has had so many women try to infiltrate the Cullen family for the sole purpose of gaining access to the family business, the family name and the old family money.

"Well, son, tell me a little bit about her. Is she nice? Is she pretty? Does she like you?" She riddles me with questions.

"Mom, maybe this conversation can wait until I get home."

"Is she there with you now?" She asks excitedly. God, I hope she doesn't ask to talk to Bella.

"Yes, I'm sitting with her right now." I tell her feeling frustrated.

"Well, son, are you going to tell me her name or do I have to find other ways?" My mother threatens.

"Her name is Isabella Swan, mother. She goes by Bella."

"Oh! That's Italian. Is she Italian?" I can almost hear her jumping up and down.

"Yes, I think she is Italian. She makes a mean scampi." I grin, and look at Bella.

"Where does she live? Is she close by?"

"She also lives in San Francisco." I say, shaking my head at my mother's relentless questioning. I know I either do this now or she will be calling and asking me every day until she knows what's going on.

When she starts to ask me about Emmett and Jasper I know I am not going to get involved in that. That is their story and I don't want anything to do with it.

"You are going to have to ask them, Mother. As usual, I am not getting involved in their relationships at all so if you have questions about them and their women, you will have to ask them, alright?"

I am not going to get into this with her about Emmett and Jasper. She can call and ask them directly. I grab Bella's waist and pull her close to me and smell her hair. God I love the way she smells.

"Are you coming home soon, son? How long can you stay away from the business? With no one here, I don't want your father to have to step in again." She says.

She doesn't want my dad to work in the office again because she knows if he sinks his teeth back into it, she will never get him out.

"No, I'm going to stay here for the rest of the week and do a little skiing with Bella, but I will be home for the dinner for sure."

"Oh, are you bringing her to the dinner?" Mother asks.

"No, she can't make it, but I did invite her." I explain to my mother. I really wish Bella could be there with me. I would love to have her there on my arm.

"And Mom, there will be no more Tanya, do you hear me? I know you didn't particularly like her anyway, but please, I don't want to encourage her and I have explained Bella to her."

"Oh, honey, you don't have to tell me twice. I never liked that girl anyway and your father is always saying he doesn't like her and he especially doesn't like her messing with our "family shit."

To hear my mother say that is the strangest sound ever. How Tanya got involved with our winery is something of a mystery to all of us. I think it was her evil daddy's doing. But it stops now.

"She sounds very special to you Edward." She says but I know where she is leading with this.

"Yes, mom, she is very special to me." I say as I kiss Bella's forehead. "Mom, I know you are curious about all of this but it's very difficult to explain over the phone and I would like to…"

"I just know that Leah hurt you and I guess I want you to remember that before jumping into something with someone else. I…"

"You think I don't know Leah hurt me, Mom?" I say with frustration.

"Stop it Edward. I don't know anything about this girl and I only say this because I love you and I don't want you hurt again. You know I love you right?"

"Yes, I know you love me, I love you too, but…." I look at Bella and shrug.

I continue to talk to my mother about Bella and what she means to me and of course she felt it necessary to remind me again about how hurt I was when Leah and I broke up.

"Do you love her, Edward?" There it is. The million dollar question that she has wanted to know since she learned about Bella.

"_Yes!_ I am in love with her and that is not open for…"

And that is all it took. My mother starts screaming in my ear and Bella can hear her from across the room. I have to pull the phone away. Yes, my mother is very happy.

After much more interrogation my mother invites Bella to Napa for our annual family Italian feast and after much persuasion, Bella agrees with trepidation to meet the family the weekend after the Vintner's dinner. I am finally able to get my mother off the phone when Emmett calls and after a similar conversation with him and to ease my mother's mind I talk to Emmett about making sure the reports that need to be completed are taken care of.

But it was when he disrespects Bella that I fucking come unglued. He accuses her of sleeping with the boss and whines about why I can get away with fucking while on company time. I will not have him talk about Bella like that and I set him straight in that regard. He backs off immediately but I will not have him, or anyone else, disrespect her.

I am finally alone with Bella again and we head upstairs and lay in bed holding each other by the light of the fire.

"Bella, I am so in love with you." I say to her and all I want to do is hold her and be inside her.

I about jump off the bed when I feel Bella's hand wrap around my cock and it doesn't take long at all before I can feel it grow to a full hard on when she straddles me and lowers her mouth onto me. I about fucking lose it when I feel my head go clear down the back of her throat.

_FUCK ME!_

I have _GOT_ to see this shit and reach over to turn on the light. I fucking can't believe it when she wraps her tongue around the head and the sensation I experience when she lingers over the sensitive spot under the head drives me insane.

When I feel my dick slide down the back of her throat again it takes everything in me not to fuck her mouth and choke her to death. But when I find that she can handle small slow movements, I know it isn't going to take very long before she is drinking me down.

"You like that baby?"

Oh, she didn't just say that shit did she? Fuck yeah I like that, are you fucking kidding me? To watch that beautiful mouth open as wide as it does to take my full cock into it is a sight to behold. But when I watch her open her throat to lower her lips all the way down my shaft nearly brings tears to my eyes. This is every man's fantasy right here and I'm watching it live.

"Shit, Bella… Fuck… What the…"

When I watch her take me all the way down again, she has to play with my balls and then I'm done when she touches that spot right under them. I'm toast.

"Bella… Fuck… Please, Bella..." I can't help it, I have to touch her hair while I ease my cock into her mouth and cum down her throat. I watch her swallow every last drop of me. Holy shit! I am in oral sex heaven right now.

"You…." I hear myself growl at her. "You are fucking awesome at that, Bella."

**A/N: Okay, you know the drill. I know I back tracked, but I wanted you all to hear Edward's point of view on the whole Riley thing and lemony stuff. I want to hear your thoughts so click that little button down there and give it to me. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Rating: M**

**Stephenie Meyer of Twilight owns it all, I'm just snaggin' the bread crumbs.**

**Big hugs to the best betas, LovinRob and amandac3. You should do this for a living.**

**LovinRob, I am so enjoying your Role of a Lifetime. Who doesn't want to role play with a handsome Edward? Yummy.**

**Amanda, I finally read Rip Tide….I so wish you would turn that into a full length story. That was really sexy.**

**CHAPTER 20**

**Bella**

"_You…." He says grabbing hold of my upper arms and pulling me to him. "You are fucking awesome at that, Bella." He says and I giggle._

_Yes, we are going to be alright._

I feel him snuggle up behind me and then attach his hand to my breast, I smile. He really does like the girls.

"Is that you, Billy?" I say, rubbing his hand lovingly trying to keep from laughing.

"Very fucking funny, Lauren." He returns, squeezing my boob and I start to giggle.

I roll over and snuggle into his chest trying hard not to give him a dose of my morning breath especially after having had wine before bed last night.

"Mmmmm, I love this."

"What's that, baby?" He mumbles, rolling onto his back, bringing me with him.

"Waking up with you. I could get used to this." I admit before reaching up and quickly kissing his cheek.

I jump out of bed and run for the bathroom and brush my teeth. I turn on the hot water for a quick shower, and feel the warm water fall over my body. I am in and out fast because I want to get on the road so that we can check out the new snow that has fallen over night.

After I dry off, I put on my bathrobe and head downstairs, determined to start a pot of coffee. When I open the bathroom door, Edward is standing there at full staff and I can't help but giggle.

"Never lock a man out of the bathroom first thing in the morning, Bella." He says, grinning as he walks around me.

"Edward, there are two other bathrooms in this house; surely you can find one of them with your built in divining rod." I bust up laughing and run downstairs to make coffee.

"Ha fucking ha, Bella." He says, laughing as he shuts the door.

After I start the coffee, I set out two mugs and run back upstairs to put on the layers of clothing I need for a chilly day of skiing. I put my hair in a braid and decide against any makeup and I'm set. I run down the stairs, grab two cups of coffee and head back up the stairs, getting my warm-up for the day.

"Hey handsome," I say, knocking on the bathroom door, "your coffee is right here on the dresser. I'll meet you downstairs."

I pack an overnight bag with everything I need to take with me when my phone rings. I quickly pull it out of my pocket to answer, hoping it is Rosalie or Alice since I haven't spoken to them since they left.

"Hello." I answer hurridly walking toward the door and I skid to a stop.

"What do you want? You stay away from me." I scream and throw the phone across the room like it was on fire. Edward catches it at his chest as he steps out of the bathroom. He frowns and puts the phone to his ear.

"Who is this?" He asks into the phone.

"Ah, Jacob, how are you?" He says very calmly. Too calmly if you ask me. "How nice of you to call. What can I do for you?"

He grabs his jeans and pulls out a small box, opens it and takes out a small black thing and attaches it to my phone. What the hell? Why is he being so nice to him? I stand there, frowning at Edward with my mouth hanging open.

"No, you may not speak to her. You will never speak to her again, do you understand?" He walks over to me and wraps his free arm around me because I am visibly shaking.

"Shhhhh." He quietly says into my ear, kissing it.

"Listen Jacob," He returns to his phone call, "I am not going to threaten you. You have laid your hands upon Bella in a violent way. You held a knife at her throat… Oh, that's right. You only cut her bra with it." He looks down at me and smiles.

"Then you broke her jaw… Oh, okay, Jacob, I'll quit exaggerating. You didn't hit her that hard… That's different then, but you did pull enough hair out of her head to make a small wig. Oh, you don't remember that?" Edward exaggeratedly says into the phone.

"Well, let me tell you something Jacob, I still have that chunk of hair. I have photos of the damage you did to Bella's face and I have pictures of what she looked like when I walked into her house while you were about to sodomize her mouth." His voice breaks at that. "And I have witnesses."

Edward lets go of me to walk across the room to stand at the window. His demeanor has changed and I can tell he is getting more angry with each minute.

"You don't remember hitting her so hard that you nearly broke the bones in her face? But you do recall knocking her across the room. That's a huge difference isn't it, because that blow certainly wouldn't have broken her, would it?" Edward turns, pursing his lips and grinding his teeth.

"Oh, and for the third time, you son-of-a-bitch, she doesn't want to see you and she doesn't want to talk to you. And as a heads up, this call is being recorded, so if you so much as even think about calling her or make another attempt to see her again, I will turn this evidence over to the police, the California State Bar where you will most assuredly lose your license to practice law, and my security team." He runs his hands through his hair again, pacing the bedroom floor.

"But, like I said, buddy, I'm not going to make any personal threats to harm you, but you will never hurt Bella again. If you even attempt to contact her again, she will have her firm behind her to represent her and she will obtain a restraining order against you."

I continue to watch in awed fascination and when he hangs up my phone, I follow him as he runs downstairs to get his own cell phone.

"Where is he?" Edward demands into his cell. "You're sure? Because if you aren't sure, I fucking need you to be in two fucking minutes. Call me in two minutes and tell me for certain."

I listen as I curl up in the chair with my coffee, observing Edward in action. Taking the steps two at a time, he runs back upstairs to get dressed, not making any contact with me. I just sit there listening and watch him do whatever it is he is doing when his phone rings again.

"Cullen" He says firmly. "I swear to God, Jenks, you better be fucking certain. Did he go up there and see him? I want him to go up that fucking elevator and see him sitting at his fucking desk do you understand me? Now, please, just do that and call me right back." He sits on the couch with his hands in his hair waiting for his phone to ring.

Watching Edward do this… this thing…is both impressive and terrifying. He is protecting me as much as he possibly can, but he has also changed into another personality. Who is this Edward I am seeing right now? I walk over to the couch and sit next to him and he grabs me, cradling me across his lap and holding me tight. His phone rings and for a minute there I think he is going to dump me onto the floor but he holds my waist to him and bends across me to grab the phone off the coffee table.

"Yeah. Are you certain? Okay, good." He says, exhaling in relief.

"Thank you. Don't fucking lose him. He made contact with her. I want to know where he is and what he's doing. You text me his every move." I can physically feel the tension leaving his body.

"Oh, Jenks, what about _her_? Is she still in the area?" He asks as an afterthought. "Good. Just keep me informed. I want to know when they sneeze." He hangs up and lets out an exhaustive sigh, resting his head on the back of the couch.

"Fuck, Edward, or is it James… James Bond?" I say in a deep man voice and giggle into the crook of his neck. He didn't think it was very funny though.

"Bella," he says, "I don't want you staying here in this house by yourself. I would feel better if you stayed with me, alright?" He says, squeezing me tight.

"Whatever you want, Edward, but as long as he is still in the city, I'm not concerned. Besides, I thought you and I would be together for the duration of our stay anyway, so I leave it in your capable hands." I kiss his cheek and jump up. "I don't want him to ruin any more of my time with you, okay? Let's ski." I say, getting up to go outside so I can put my skis in the rack.

When I get back inside the house, Edward is still sitting where I left him.

"Hey, baby, do you want to call it off for today? I can ski solo if you just want to go home." I say to him, smoothing my fingers into his hair.

He grabs my waist and pulls me down to his lap again. "Naw, I just need to settle down. You are safe for now, so let's go have some fun, okay?"

I palm his face in my hands and kiss him, gliding my lips over his, parting mine and wanting his to open for me as we deepen the kiss. I love the feel of his tongue with mine and his lips are so warm and soft and perfect. I open my eyes for a brief moment to peek at him while he is kissing me to find that he is doing the same. I wrap my arms around his neck and angle my mouth over his to envelope myself as deep into his kiss as I possibly can. After we slow the intensity, I look into his eyes, giving him small chaste kisses now.

"Thank you, Edward, for protecting me. You stepped up and took care of this situation whereas I freaked out."

"I love the hell out of you and he will never lay another hand on you as long as I can help it." He says to me with determination.

"And I love you back. Now let's go have some fun." I jump up off his lap and return to my task of getting everything I need for a stay at the condo and put it in the truck.

On the drive to Squaw Valley, I notice he is quiet and pensive. I keep sneaking peeks at him and I don't know who is more shaken by this ordeal, him or me. I knew I was safe with Jacob still in San Francisco, but I'm not sure why Edward is still upset.

"Edward, what is it? Is there something you aren't telling me?" I ask, wanting to get it out in the open.

"No, it just shook me a bit with him threatening to come to see you again." He says, taking hold of my hand and kissing the back of it.

"Okay, but let's just forget about that for the rest of the day, alright? He isn't here and it's just you and me okay?" I try to calm him down a little bit and say, "I want to kick your ass on The Far Side and The Land Bridge today." These are the two runs we haven't skied down together, yet. I try to get him to lighten up but I'm not having any success.

"Sure." He says, distracted, "Whatever you want."

"What I want is for you to tell me what's going on before we get up there today." I say to him, frowning. We need to get to the bottom of this.

"We talk about everything and anything, right? Isn't that the deal?" I remind him.

"Okay." He says, taking my hand. "Let's talk about it when we get inside, okay?"

"Okay." I say to him as he parks the car.

We make our way up the stairs to the condo and he opens the door allowing me to enter first.

"Come on up to my room while I change and we'll talk." I'm excited that I finally get to see his room; it's like going to see the Holy Grail or something.

"Oh my god, Edward, this room is amazing." I say excitedly.

I turn in a circle staring out of the wall-to-wall window that overlooks the mountain. It is a sight to behold for sure. But what really has me mesmerized is the bed. It looks so comfortable and yummy. It has to be custom made because it's larger than a king and it looks like I would sink into it about two feet if I sat on it. So I do. I have to get a running start because I would need a ladder to get onto it otherwise. I jump up and, just as I suspected, I sink down into the downy goodness. I smell him immediately so I roll over and take his pillow with me inhaling the scent of him and peek over it, smiling.

"So tell me what's wrong, Edward." I say tucking the pillow under my chin. He walks over to me and sits on the edge of the bed, facing me.

"I am concerned about you being in the city by yourself. He knows where you live and I don't want you there alone. I won't be there to protect you and I don't like that." He says, looking down at me as he speaks.

"Edward, you don't have to…"

"I won't have it, Bella." He stands abruptly, saying, "I just can't. Look what he did to you. Do you think he will stop the next time? Do you think someone will be there to save you?" I can almost hear his heart beating from here.

"He fucking called you like nothing happened, Bella, like he was your best friend or something. Like Thursday didn't happen." He is near yelling now.

"Edward…" I say softly, raising my hand to his face.

"No, Bella. You are not going to be alone. I will think of something." He says running his hands through his hair again.

"Well, maybe I can stay at Rosalie's place?" I suggest, hoping he will accept that.

"That's not a bad idea, but I have a couple other ideas as well. Let me think about it and I will let you know a little later, okay?"

He walks back to the bed, looking down at me and crawls in next to me, rolling me into a big hug. He props himself onto his elbow and strokes the side of my face then lowers his mouth to mine in a very soft, sweet and passionate kiss. I love the way he slowly works his tongue across my lips. My entire mouth is included in an Edward Cullen kiss. He pays attention to my lips, my tongue and even my teeth when he kisses me, nothing is ignored.

After I have been thoroughly kissed, Edward finishes getting dressed and we walk to the lifts with our skis over our shoulders, our hands linked between us.

After a couple hours of good, hard skiing, we decide to head to the lodge for a warm toddie. It's snowing pretty hard and it's cold and beautiful and a hot Snuggler sounds so good. I order two because Edward has never tasted one before.

"Wow, this is really good. What's in it?" He asks, taking another sip.

"It's Peppermint Schnapps and hot chocolate." I say, blowing on the steamy brew to cool it down enough to drink. "Good, huh?" I ask and he nods, his drink nearly finished. That makes me smile knowing I have pleased him again.

We sit outside the lodge and I lean against his shoulder and as it snows on us, we watch the skiers come down the hill. I take a sip of my Snuggler when I notice an out-of-control skier headed toward the bottom of the run. One ski is on the ground and the other is lifted out to the side and his arms are flailing, seeking balance. Edward and I are encouraging him with our 'woohoo's' and are impressed with the fact that he was even still standing. Once he finally makes it to the bottom he crashes face first into the snow. We give him a standing ovation and hold up both of our hands, giving him perfect 10's for execution. The skier stands, recovering from his nosedive, gives us a gracious bow and skis toward the lift for a second go at it.

After we sit back down and finish our spiked hot chocolate, we see a couple at the bottom of the run having a serious make-out session and I can swear he's going to lay her down right there in the snow. Edward looks over at me and smiles, lifting his eyebrow.

"We need to give your little girl a break, Edward. She's really tender and sore right now. You gave her quite a workout you know. How about tomorrow?" I ask, looking at his disappointed face.

I transfer myself onto his lap and nuzzle his neck. "If it means that much to you, Edward, I will do anything for you, sweetie." I say into his ear.

"Bella, I want you, that's no lie, but I don't need it so bad that I would risk you hurting more than you already do. But I could kiss it and make it feel better though if you want." He growls, looking at me with that sexy half grin thing of his. How can I ever say no to that?

"And did you say 'your little girl'?" He asks, smiling at me.

"Yup. She's yours now you know." He laughs out loud and scoots me in tighter to him.

"I love the sound of that." He says, burying his face in my neck, inhaling me.

I reach around him for my Snuggler, turning back around to watch the skiers.

"Hey, Edward," I begin, looking at him, smiling. "Did you know an Italian study shows that women who drink two glasses of wine a day have better sex than those who don't drink at all?"

"No, I didn't know that, Bella," He banters, matter-of-factly, "But did you know that in ancient Greece, a dinner host would take the first sip of wine to show his guests it wasn't poisoned, hence the phrase 'drinking to one's health'?" I look at him incredulously at that important piece of information.

"Hey, Edward," I return, and giggle, "Did you know that women tend to be better wine testers because women in their reproductive age have a better sense of smell than men?"

He is really smiling at me now.

"Hey, Bella," We both start laughing. "Did you know that early Roman women were forbidden to drink wine, and a husband who found his wife drinking was at liberty to kill her? Divorce on those same grounds was last recorded in Rome in 194 B.C."

"Bastards." I reply. "Thank god you wouldn't divorce me for drinking wine." I giggle.

"Bella, if I were fortunate enough for you marry me, I wouldn't divorce you for anything in the world." He declares, squeezing me.

With that, he smacks my ass and says, "Let's go back up to the Chute. I'm feeling nostalgic."

We ski hard the rest of the day and I am tired, sore, and hungry. All in all, I'm just plain exhausted. I don't want anything but a hot bath, a good glass of wine, and Edward.

After we return to the condo, we pack our gear away and head upstairs. I start stripping, abandoning my clothes in the corner, too exhausted to even think about picking them up. I enter Edward's bathroom and turn on the shower and stand under the water, I sit on the seat provided in the corner, too tired to stand up on my own.

Edward finds me propped against the wall, sound asleep.

"Oh, Bella, baby," He whispers, lifting and carrying me into his room. He wraps me in a huge bath towel to dry me off. "Oh, sweetie, are you tired?" He asks, rocking me in his lap.

I don't have the strength to speak so I just nod my head.

"I'm going to put you in bed now but I am going to make us something light for dinner and I'll bring it up to you okay? I just want to make sure you eat something."

"Okay Edward…"

The next thing I know, it's 11:00 a.m. the next morning. I shoot up in bed and frantically start looking around and see Edward in his recliner with his laptop watching it snow.

"Edward?" I exclaim, "Why did you let me sleep so late?"

"Because we are taking a vacation day and that's what one does on vacation… they sleep in." He lays his head back against the chair to watch me. "You are so beautiful, Bella."

I drop back onto my pillows, throwing my arms out to the side and exhale.

"Did you have somewhere to be?" He asks.

"No, I was just disoriented for a second and it frightened me is all. I'm good now. Is there coffee?" I ask rolling onto my stomach taking my pillow with me so I can angle my head to better see him.

"No, but I will make you some." He says, making a move to get up.

"No, I'll get it Edward. You look so peaceful sitting there. I'll get it here in a minute, after I wake up." I am content just watching him watch me. He is so lovely to look at.

When I watch him get up from his chair and slowly stroll over to the bed, I feel the tingling begin. I can see it in his eyes what he wants. He stops at the edge of the bed, slowly pulling the duvet off my body down to my feet. I feel my body react as his fingers drift over my body starting at my toes, continuing up my leg to my thigh, making a brief but thorough stop at my pussy, taking a moment to suck the evidence off his fingers. Once he finishes there, he continues up my stomach and ending at my breasts, giving each one the love and attention he bestowes upon them any chance he can get.

I can feel the wetness begin to pool with anticipation of what his intentions are. As I watch him remove his t-shirt and then his sweat pants, I can't miss how hard his cock is for me. I reach out to touch it but he pulls away. My baby is in tease mode again and I love tease mode.

He braces himself against the bed while he spreads my legs. I bend my legs at my knees and open myself to him. When he takes my knees and drops them all the way open, I am so fucking turned on as his eyes are glued on mine as he climbs above me ever so slowly. I prop myself up on my elbows as he continues to hold my eyes while he lowers his mouth.

When I see his tongue come out of his mouth and touch me licking from my opening, tasting my juices, then slowly up to my clit roaming his soft tongue over it, I throw my head back at the shear sensation of it.

"Oh God… Edward. That is the… hottest thing to watch." I say between labored breaths. I drop back down on my pillow and just allow myself to feel what it is he is doing to me.

My back arches when I he inserts two fingers inside me finding my sweet spot immediately. But when he attacks my clit and my sweet spot at the same time I can feel it coming.

"Fuck, Edward…Oh, baby you so know how to do that."

"What, Bella? What do you like, baby?" He asks while he circles my clit with that magical tongue of his.

"I love what you are doing right there But I what I want is for you to fuck me right now. I need you inside me bad."

"How do you want me to fuck you, baby?" He had to ask.

"I want to feel your cock enter me slow and easy. Let me feel the length of that hard dick move in and out of me and then I want you to pound the hell out of my pussy." I elaborate for him.

" Is that what you want baby?" I say to him as I fist handfuls of his beautiful hair.

"Oh, that's what I want alright." And with that, he thrusts himself inside me with a force that moved me up the bed about a three inches, but damn if that didn't feel good and that's exactly what I wanted.

I wrap my legs around his waist to hold on to him while he pummels my pussy and I focus on his eyes as I move and meet each of his intense thrusts. I can feel myself tighten around him and he knows I am ready because he changes positions, rising higher on me as I stroke my clit down the length of his cock and fuck if that doesn't send me over the top.

"Christ, Bella… Fuck… I need you to… cum for me Bella, now…" He says as he watches himself move in and out of me.

I move harder and faster and grab his legs for support and I can feel him work so hard to please me.

"Edward, baby, I'm… Edward… here it comes, I'm…cumming, baby"

"FUCK, Bella... " He shouts letting his head drop and I feel him explode inside me.

I love the way he drops down on me and just holds me afterward. I love to hear his labored breathing.

"Damn, Bella" He says.

"I love you." He whispers into my neck.

"I love you too, Edward." I return laying there with my arms around him, feeling his body on mine and loving every moment of it.

After a while of silence, just laying in the same position I blurt out, "I'm thinking I'm ready to go home."

"O...kay. Why?" He asks.

"Don't know…been here for over a week… drama… I'm done skiing… Not much to do other than that with the snow and all…"

"Do you need to be away from me?" He asks, raising his head to look at me.

"No, never…I just found you." I say to him, squeezing him tighter, holding his head down with my hand.

"Maybe we can do something else for a few days. What about Grass Valley? Nevada City? Or we could stay here, but I am done skiing I think." I say, throwing out some ideas.

"Grass Valley is beautiful this time of year. There's a great place where you can rent cabins and chalets. It is rather romantic. I've stayed there before and I think you would like it." He says getting up to grab his laptop. "I'll google it and see what I can find. We can see about returning your car somewhere close and just take mine. How does that sound?" He added.

"Did you take someone else there?" I have to ask.

"No, I was there with a group of vintners attending a seminar." He explains, smiling at me to reassure me.

"Then as usual, Edward, I leave it in your capable hands." I reply. "Do you have any juice or something?" I ask while he is busy typing away.

"Hmm, I think there is some in the fridge." He replies, lost in thought and I slowly make my way downstairs. I pour myself a glass of juice and wander over to the large window that overlooks the mountain. I can see why Edward likes to sit here, the view is phenomenal.

I push the recliner back and watch it snow, it's hypnotic. My mind recalls Jacob's phone call and the night he stormed through the door.

"_Why is he doing this?_ I whisper into my hands and I feel the tears begin to fall down my face.

"Bella?" Edward kneels down next to the chair, "What is it?"

"I'm scared, Edward. More than I thought." I say, sniffling.

He lifts me from the chair and sits down with me in his lap and I cry silently. It is then that I realize that I have not cried since the incident, so when it all came out in a rush it was no surprise.

"I know, baby, I know." He says, softly into my ear. "I'll take care of you, Bella. Don't worry, you are safe." I kiss him and my phone rings indicating that it's Rosalie.

"Hey you! Did you make it home alright?" I ask her, trying to sound normal.

"Yes, we had a blast with you and Edward, Bella. Thanks for introducing us to Emmett and Jasper, they are the best." I can hear the excitement in her voice.

"I'm glad you're happy, Rose." I say in return.

"Hey, Bells, what's the matter? You and Edward okay?" She asks.

"Yeah, yeah, we're good. Jacob called me on my cell, Rose!" I say in a rush, "I just want to know how the hell he is finding shit out about me. Like where I vacation and where I am staying and my cell phone number?"

"What the fuck?" She exclaims. "What did Edward say?"

"He talked to him and hopefully took care of it, but I have a feeling this isn't over. I just want to know why. Why now? Why after five years is he coming after me? I haven't attempted to contact him whatsoever, nothing, but he shows up and beats the crap out of me? I want to know why!" I start crying again. I look at Edward and he shakes his head. He wants to know that as well.

"Bella, is Edward there with you?" She asks.

"Yes, why?"

"Put me on speaker, would you?" I put the phone down on the table so Edward can hear.

"Okay, Rose." I say and Edward looks up at me to listen.

"Hey Edward." Rose says.

"Hi Rosalie." He replies, looking down at the phone.

"I don't know the answers to your questions, Bella," She says, "But when you get home, I want you to move into my house with me. You can have the east wing all to yourself. It has a private entrance and you will have all the privacy you need. I have a security system too, as you know. You are not going back to your place without anyone there with you, okay?"

"Rosalie, you are a Godsend." Edward says, "Bella and I had thought about that and the fact that you have offered makes the decision much easier." He says, and I lay my head back against the chair in relief.

"Okay, Rose, I'm glad you and Alice made it home safe and sound, we will talk more about this later. I think Edward and I might be coming home early. I'm pretty much done with the drama to last me a lifetime." I say, closing my eyes, wanting to erase everything with Jacob.

"Okay honey. Alice and I will get you all set up here at my place and by that I mean Alice." She says and we all chuckle. "You won't have to do a thing. Have a safe trip home and I want to talk to you more about this, alright?" She instructs.

"Alright, Rose. Hello to Alice for me. Love you." I say.

"Bye, Edward."

"Bye, Rosalie, hello to my brother since he can't be reached anymore because of you." Edward says jokingly.

"Yeah, it's weird how things worked out, huh?" I can hear her smile.

"See you both soon." She says and then hangs up.

"Hey, what do you say we pack up and go to my house in Stateline for a few days? He says excitedly. I look at him and ponder his idea.

"What about naked Sue? I don't want any more shit, Edward. If she says one word, I just might have to kick someone's ass." I joke with him.

"I promise you, no more shit. I just want to enjoy being with you, Bella." He says, giving me his devilish grin.

"We can ski Heavenly for a day or two, alright?" He asks. I can think of nothing I would rather do than be alone with Edward, it doesn't matter where.

"I would love nothing more than to spend a couple stress-free days with you, Edward. When do you want to go?"

"Today too soon?" He asks.

"Let's pack you up first and then we'll head back to my place to pack me up." I say and after Edward nods his head yes, he starts packing up his bag and ski gear.

It doesn't take long because he didn't arrive with much. While he loads the car, I call the landlord to let them know that I am leaving early and to thank them for the use of their beautiful home. Once he has locked our skis in the rack, we drive to Tahoe City to get me packed. While I am upstairs in my room, I hear Edward on the phone making arrangements for someone to pick up my rental car and return it to the local rental agency. I look around the house for anything I may have missed and then I am ready to go.

"Wow, time alone with you, finally." I say, staring at him as we drive toward Stateline.

"Finally. I can't wait." Edward says in his velvet voice and I can feel my little girl get all tingly at the possibilities.

_**A/N: Thank you all for supporting the efforts in the FanFiction ban. It will be interesting to see if any changes are going to be made. Please review and let me know your thoughts.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Rating: M**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I'm just picking up her bread crumbs.**

**A special thanks goes out to lovinrob and amandac3. You girls take such good care of me and you actually care about the product I put out. Without you, I can't even venture to guess how this would look. **

**Jen, hang in there you sweet thing. Can't wait to read your next chappie.**

**Creepy, you are the bomb in my book baby. I have only one thing to say...**

_**Passport!**_

**CHAPTER 21**

Edward

Waking up next to Bella is definitely one of the highlights of my day. When I open my eyes and feel a handful of her luscious breast, I smile to myself thinking it can't get much better than this. I chuckle to myself when she asks me if I am "Billy" lying next to her. Very funny "Lauren".

I am so grateful that we have survived the drama with the Tanya and Riley issues and maybe now we can move on with building a good foundation of just 'us'. Today is a day of skiing and Bella is eager to get the day going and jumps into the shower first, leaving me to suffer this full blown hard on I have for wanting her so badly.

I hear her humming a tune in the shower so I jump up to join her and find the door is locked. Damn, there goes that idea too. When she opens the door and finds me impatiently standing there with my dick at full staff, she laughs. She actually laughs.

"Never lock a man out of the bathroom first thing in the morning, Bella." I chuckle and walk around her.

"Edward, there are two other bathrooms in this house; surely you can find one of them with your built in divining rod." She says before running downstairs, leaving giggles in her wake.

"Ha fucking Ha, Bella." A divining rod? What the hell? I laugh at her terminology because it's true. It is divine and she knows it. I smile to myself at that.

I am standing in the middle of the bathroom drying off when I hear Bella's raised voice. I rush to the door, jerk it open and immediately feel her cell phone hit my chest. Clearly she is upset so I take the phone to see who it is.

"Who is this?" I ask.

Fuck, it's Jacob.

What the hell else can this man want with her? He has broken so many laws as it is, but I am ready for him this time. I reach for my jeans and pull out the small recorder and attach it to Bella's phone and begin recording our conversation. This motherfucker isn't going to get away with this if I can help it.

Like the imbecile he is, he responds to each of my allegations while correcting my intentional mistakes, which elicits his confessions. He must suck at being an attorney. I look over at Bella and she's looking at me like I've lost my mind when she hears how calm and friendly I sound toward Jacob. But when he asks to speak to her my blood drains from my body.

"No, you may not speak to her! You may never speak to her again do you understand?" I say firmly into the phone. If I have my way he will never lay eyes on Bella again.

I can see she is extremely upset so I put my arm around her to calm her.

"Shhhhh." I say into her ear, giving her a small kiss.

I continue to bring small confessions out of Jacob and then let him know our conversation has been recorded. When I tell him that I have pictures of Bella the night he visited her, he goes silent. After all of this, he still had the audacity to tell me that he loves her and wants nothing or no one but her. But when he tells me that Bella invited him to see her, I snap.

"Oh, for the third time you sonofabitch…..she doesn't want to see you and she doesn't want to talk to you and as a heads up, this call is being recorded, so if you so much as even think about calling her or make an attempt to see her again, I will turn all this over to the police, the California State Bar, and my security team."

I know my team has their own way of dealing with things. I typically don't get involved with the mechanics of it all, they just take care of it and then it's no longer in my hands. I reiterate that she doesn't want to talk to him but it still doesn't sink in. Even though he has been told numerous times that she doesn't want to see him, I am now certain he is going to attempt to see her again. After I hang up on him, I need to be certain of his exact location. Is he still in San Francisco or is he sitting in his car at the corner of Bella's street? So I run downstairs to my phone and call Jenks.

"Where is he?" I demand as soon as Jenks picks up the phone.

"Fuck, Cullen, he's here." Jenks responds sarcastically.

"You're sure? Because if you aren't, I fucking need you to be, in two fucking minutes. Call me in two minutes and tell me for certain."

I can feel the panic set in because with each passing minute, I trust Jacob less and less and the thought of him being in Tahoe City has me on full alert. My phone rings bringing me out of my dark thoughts.

"Yeah" I answer sharply.

"He's here." Jenks replies.

"I swear to God, Jenks, you better be fucking certain." I demand. "Did he go up there and see him?"

"No, but he said he saw him enter the building this morning." Jenks said indicating his protégé has been on top of Jake the whole time.

"I want him to go up that fucking elevator and see him sitting at his fucking desk do you understand me? Now, please, just do that and call me right back."

Fuck, Cullen, get a grip here. Don't blow it in front of Bella. You don't need to freak her out while you are freaking out here. I know he's going to try to see her again. I don't trust him. What if I'm not with her the next time? What if she's alone in her apartment and he knocks on her door and she opens it again. What if…

"Cullen." I say, my standard response, when my phone rings and this is the side of me that I was afraid Bella would see. I knew it would happen sooner or later but it is what it is for right now.

"He's here. In his office. Tom saw him with his own eyes. It appears Jacob was sitting on the corner of the desk of a secretary named, Jessica. He was pretty close to her face, intimately close." Jenks reports.

"Are you certain?" I ask.

"Yes, 100%." Jenks replies.

"Okay, good. Thank you. Don't fucking lose him. He made contact with her. I want to know where he is and what he's doing. You text me his every move." I demand, calming myself down now.

"Will do, Mr. Cullen." Jenks answers.

"Oh, Jenks, what about her? Is she still in the area?" I ask about Tanya.

"Yes, she's at her father's home in Napa. I have Suzanne on that detail." Jenks replies.

"Good, just keep me informed. I want to know when they sneeze." I hang up my phone and look over at Bella sitting next to me. I have to laugh when she called me James Bond, but if she really knew how much danger she was still in, she would be frightened and I don't want her vacation or my remaining time alone with her ruined.

"Bella, I don't want you staying here in this house by yourself. I would feel better if you stayed with me, alright?" I tell her.

But when she agrees and says that she thought it was a given that we would be together for the remainder of the week, that made me relax and feel a little better. I thought for sure she would want some time alone and that was what concerned me. I don't want her to be alone right now.

"Hey, baby, do you want to call it off for today? I can ski solo if you just want to go home." She says to me, running her fingers through my hair. God, I love that.

I pull her down onto my lap and try to calm her by telling her I need to settle down and that I want to go skiing when she kisses me. Fuck, I love it when she does that. It says so many things to me. Like that she wants me and that right there turns me the hell on. I can't help but get lost in her kiss and kiss her back. After she ends the kiss, she looks into my eyes with such intensity. I wrap my arms around her tighter burying my face into her neck and hair.

"Thank you, Edward, for protecting me. You stepped up and took care of this situation whereas I freaked out."

I can't believe she just said that. She had someone that she knew and trusted with her life at one time and he breached her trust by physically assaulting her and she is berating herself because she freaked out? I think anyone would react the same way.

"I love the fuck out of you and he will never lay another hand on you as long as I can help it." I say to her, filled with emotion. I love her more with each passing day and I will do anything to keep her safe.

"And I love you back. Now let's go have some fun." She says, jumping up and attacking her tasks of getting packed.

I watch her slim body maneuver the room and confess I would rather spend this day with her upstairs wrapped naked in my arms than outside in the cold, snowy weather. I smile at the thought and get up to help her. After we pack Bella's gear into the truck, we head toward my place but I can't shake the feeling that I have. I analyze the current situation and believe that he is not near her today and that Jenks will keep an eye on him, letting me know in the event he heads in the direction of Lake Tahoe.

But what happens after she goes home? That is my main concern right now. I know Bella will not allow me to have someone protect her. Do I need to buy a place in the city and move there for a while so I can watch her? Fuck.

"Edward, what's wrong? Is there something you aren't telling me about all this?" She says out of the blue, startling me out of my thoughts. I didn't even realize she was stroking the back of my neck. I should never miss out on her touching me, and I smile at her.

"No, it just shook me a bit with him threatening to come to see you again after what he just did to you." I say to her, hoping that pacifies her.

"Okay, but let's just forget about that for the rest of the day, alright? He isn't here and it's just you and me okay?" She says calmly before adding with a wink, "I want to kick your ass on The Far Side and The Land Bridge today."

After we arrive at the condo, we head upstairs to my room and she persists in wanting to know why I am acting strangely. Sensing she is not going to let it drop, I tell her. I explain about my concern for her safety and that I want to protect her. She fights me a little of course but I am determined because just the thought of anything happening to her scares the shit out of me.

~ BD ~

After we spend the day skiing hard, and I mean really hard, Bella went upstairs to take a hot shower and after 30 minutes, I still hear the shower running. Concerned and knowing that my hot water tank isn't that big, I go check on her and find her sitting on the seat in the corner of the shower, passed out.

It was probably one of the saddest, most endearing things I have ever seen.

I lift her and take her to my bed, dry her off, and tuck her in. I tell her I am going to fetch her something to eat and she acknowledges this, but when I bring her dinner she is in a deep sleep. I can't wake her up, so I leave her to sleep and sit in my recliner, eat a little of my dinner and watch my Bella sleep. I love watching her sleep, it's fascinating to me.

After a while, I take a long, hot shower and decide to play the piano a little, a lullaby that has been in my head that I now want to hear out loud. I haven't played since Leah and want to play again, for Bella.

After several hours of playing, I can feel my eyes fighting back sleep and head upstairs. I see my beautiful Bella, smiling in her sleep. I remove all my clothes and slide in beside her, pulling her warm naked body next to mine. I feel at peace again.

My internal alarm clock wakes me at 7:00 and I am still holding her in the same position I was in when I came to bed. She is still sound asleep so I quietly get up and get dressed for the day before heading downstairs to make coffee and a bagel. I look out the window and it's snowing really hard so I grab my breakfast and sit in my usual position in front of the window.

I start to mentally assess my schedule, what needs to be done, what is coming up on my calendar, the planting season, sales, but things always wind up back to Bella. I wish there was a way I could get her to come to the dinner with me. I would be so proud to have her on my arm. I try to devise a plan where she can come with me but I stop myself knowing it would only piss her off. Bella isn't the type of person that likes to be controlled or have decisions made for her so I think I will most likely be going alone.

Funny, as I sit in this room all alone, like I have done for so many years, I'm struck with a feeling of loneliness for the first time. I know my other half is upstairs and I need to be near her. So I grab my mug, get a refill and head upstairs, taking a seat in my chair in front of my window. I remote access into the office and do a little work.

After checking my upcoming calendar, read my emails, answer the ones that need answering, schedule a few meetings, I send an email to Angie.

TO: angie

FROM: eac

Re: Posto di Lea

Hello Angie. I need to unload the Posto di Lea. Unfortunately, this means contact with Leah and I would like you to initiate that call giving her first right of refusal which is in the contract. Once you find out what she wants to do, please let Jasper know either way. I do not want to have any involvement with this transaction. Please work directly with Jasper on this.

Thanks and I will see you soon.

Edward A. Cullen

Volturi Wineries of Napa

I open one of the reports from Jasper when I hear Bella waking up. Good, I missed her. I am such a pussy when it comes to her. Fuck.

"Edward, why did you let me sleep so late?" She asks in her deep raspy voice I notice she has in the mornings.

"Because we are taking a vacation day and that's what one does on vacation, they sleep in." I answer her, leaning my head back on my seat just taking in how beautiful she is right now.

I know that look in her eyes. I get up and walk toward her thinking about what I plan on doing to her body. By time I reach the side of the bed she is laying on her back staring up at me waiting for my next move. But my moves are calculated. I take the duvet and slowly pull it down off her long sexy body. I drag my fingers up the length of her, starting at the tip of her cute toes, slowly making my way to that beautiful space between her long thighs. By time I am there she is so fucking wet for me it was hard for me not to fuck her right then. I slip my fingers inside her and they come out covered with her and suck her flavor off my hand. Her eyes haven't left mine yet and they are filled with anticipation and I fucking love that. I continue my travel up her body until I end at her beautiful breasts. Fuck, I love her breasts.

I can't take this shit anymore and I have to have her so I remove my t-shirt and pants and my dick springs forward and she tries to touch me but she doesn't get the goods yet and I back away so she can't touch me.

I lean over her and push her knees apart laying them open and flat on the bed. When I center myself over her wide open pussy, I continue to stare at her as I give her one long stroke of my tongue .

_My baby speaks._

"Oh God… Edward. That is the… hottest thing to watch." She says while she watches me drink her up.

When I insert two fingers inside her I immediate locate her sweet spot and she reacts by nearly rising off the bed. I love that I know where that spot is now and it doesn't take long for her to turn into a puddle of goo.

"Fuck, Edward…Oh, baby you so know how to do that."

"What, Bella? What do you like, baby?"

_Did she just tell me she wants me to fuck her?_

"How do you want me to fuck you, baby?"

"I want to feel your cock enter me slow and easy. Let me feel the length of that hard dick move in and out of me and then I want you to pound the hell out of my pussy."

_Oh, Bella, you playing games with me?_

When she asks if that's what I want all I can think of is 'Fuck yeah, that's what I want' and I'm on her like a dog in heat and I'm inside her in one stroke fucking her like she asked.

We are not making love today. We are flat out fucking and when she wraps those long legs around me, I can't get enough of her, can't go deep enough. She is matching me thrust for thrust and I fucking love it.

It's when I position myself higher on her is when I can feel her tighten around me. I know she is ready. Her face is flushed, her breathing is heavy, her arms are pulling on me and she needs me.

"Christ, Bella… Fuck… I need you to… cum for me Bella, now…"

"Edward, baby, I'm… Edward… here it comes, I'm…cumming, baby"

"FUCK, Bella... " I nearly yell outloud and I can feel myself shoot hard inside her it was one of the most intense orgasm's I've ever had and I fall down onto my elbows nearly crushing her and I wrap my arms around her needing her closer to me.

"Damn, Bella"

"I love you." Is all I can say to her.

"I love you too, Edward."

Damn, that was perfect is all I can think about when she speaks catching me by surprise.

_Wait. What?_

She's ready to go home? Why? Did I hear just hear her say she is ready to go home?

"Do you need to be away from me?" I ask her.

"No, never…I just found you." She says in earnest.

_Thank, God. _

After a lengthy discussion and rather than going home, we decide to take a side trip and I start to rack my brain for alternative plans. I simply am not ready to give her up yet. I want her near me. I want to be near her. I love her.

I get on the computer to search places to go and we decide on Grass Valley; it's quaint, romantic, lots of shopping and the landscape is beautiful.

Bella literally climbs out of my huge bed to head down to the kitchen for some juice while I surf the internet for more options for us and my ears perk up when I hear Bella softly crying downstairs. I look out my bedroom door and see her in my chair looking out the window then she starts sobbing into her hands.

"_Why is he doing this!_?" She cries quietly. I know she is trying not to let me hear her, but I do.

"Bella? What is it?" I ask her, dropping down to my knees beside her.

"I'm scared, Edward. More so than I thought." She sadly confesses.

"I know, baby, I know. I'll take care of you, Bella. Don't worry, you are safe." And I mean every word of it. By the end of this week, I will have a solution to where she is safe without the threat of Jacob.

Bella is clearly upset after trying hard not to let it show when her cell phone rings. I can see the tension build when she looks to see who it is. It's Rosalie.

After a lengthy conversation with her, Rosalie has offered Bella the east wing of her home. It apparently has high security so I am extremely comfortable with that. When Rosalie offered to have Alice take care of getting Bella situated, I was even happier that she wouldn't have to go through that either.

It was then that an idea hit me. "Let's pack up and go to my house at Stateline for a few days. Would you like that?" I ask her. We could get away from this place and still enjoy the benefits of the lake and Jacob wouldn't find her.

When she agrees, the weight of the world lifted and I have renewed energy. We pack up both of our belongings, arrange to have the rental agency pick up her car, she turns over the keys to the house and we are on our way to Stateline.

I enjoy the time I spend at Tahoe when I come to ski and when I met Bella it was a bonus. Who would have thought that when I spotted her while driving down I-80 on my way to Squaw, that I would be in love with her a few short days later. But in love with her I am and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I am glad we are leaving Tahoe City. There are memories there that I definitely want to leave behind and some new ones I want to make with her. I look over at her and she is sound asleep, with the seat reclined a bit so that she is comfortable. Her bruises are disappearing a little more each day.

I have only a few days with her so I plan on making the best of them. I phoned Angie before we left Tahoe City for her to have the house stocked and readied for our arrival today, we shouldn't need anything else.

"Edward…" She says in a sweet voice.

"Yeah, baby." I reply. But she doesn't say anything. I look over at her and she's still sound asleep. She's dreaming about me. My Bella is dreaming about me. That makes me smile.

My thoughts go back to Monday. The night of the best fucking sex I've had in years. Watching my cock go all the way into her mouth nearly killed me. How it felt when I entered her for the first time, so tight and warm, and when she screamed my name. How it felt waking up with her in my arms for the first time. I want that again.

I smile at myself when I have to move to adjust myself because just thinking about her has given me a full blown hard on. When I lift my hips up and off the seat to push my cock off to the side, I glance over at Bella, who is now grinning at me.

"What's going on baby?" She giggles.

"Oh, just recalling some fond memories and this is the end result." I chuckle and get comfortable in my seat.

I jump when I feel her hand cover my dick and I gasp. "What the…?" I say jerking the steering wheel.

"Here, let me take care of that sweetie." She says while she undoes my button and unzips my pants.

When her warm hand pulls my dick free it is like a breath of fresh air. It was getting tight in the confines of my pants. But there are no words to describe the sensation when she put her mouth on me and licks my shaft from top to bottom and then inhales it like only she can. I have never had anyone take me down like she does.

"Bella, sweetie, you need to take it easy on me, baby, we are on mountain roads here." I say through broken breaths.

"Why don't you just focus on driving then and let me focus on sucking your dick dry okay, Edward? Can you do that?" She teases.

"Don't be fuckin' talking like that, Bella, I'll cum in your mouth right now." I warn her.

"Pull over, Edward." She demands before she wraps those beautiful lips around my head again.

You don't have to tell me twice, so I find the next dirt road and pull off and scoot my seat all the way back to give her better access and to touch her hair while I feel her head bob up and down on my cock. Hell, that alone is enough to send me over the edge.

"Fuck my mouth Edward." She says and hovers her open mouth over me.

I raise my hips, feeling my cock enter her mouth. I push the head just past her lips then pull out again. I then feel her lips tighten around me making a popping sound when I pull out. I raise my hips again, just putting the head in her mouth; I slowly but gently push it down the back of her throat until I see her lips touch the very base of me.

"Fuck, Bella…here it…fuck…"

I feel her lips move up and down and then suck my head as I cum in her mouth. Damn this girl can make me cum hard.

"Oh my fucking God Bella" Those are the only coherent words I can say right now.

"Mmmmm, baby. I love that." She says purring over my now flaccid cock.

"Keep that shit up Bella…" I threaten her. So when she meets my challenge, she puts my dick back in her mouth I can feel it getting hard again, fast.

"Take your pants off, Bella, now." I tell her and she doesn't hesitate as she strips out of her jeans and panties and then looks at me for her next instruction. I reach for her and pull her over the console, facing her toward the steering wheel and watch as my cock slips into her soaking wet pussy.

I lay the seat all the way back as she holds onto the wheel for leverage and I watch my cock disappear inside her.

"Oh, Edward, thats…Mmmmm…"

"Not yet baby." I can feel her tighten around me and know she's ready to cum.

I grab hold of her hips and hold her above me, not letting her move.

"Edward…fuck…"

She lies back against my chest and reaches down to touch me, feeling it as I slip in and out of her. When she sits back up she cups my balls then slips her finger to stroke the sensitive spot underneath them and I am done. Fuck, if she wants me to cum right now, that's what will do it. I grab her hips and thrust in and out of her while she touches me, sending me into another earth shattering orgasm.

"Fuck, Bella…Bel…" I can't see and I can't speak but damn can I fuck her.

I thrust up and she pushes down, we are in perfect harmony.

"Oh, my god _Edward_…" I feel her clamp around me and she screams.

_Oh yeah, scream my name again, baby. _

I can think of nothing better in the world than when Bella and I cum at the same time. It intensifies the experience for me tenfold.

"For someone who isn't a screamer, you sure say my name pretty loud, Isabella." I remind her reaching around and holding her by her breasts and lay her down against me.

"And what a gentleman you are to bring that up too, Edweirdo." She says sarcastically sitting up to reach for tissues from her purse. After she cleans us up she moves over to her seat and gets dressed.

"Edweirdo?" I repeat what she says.

_Yeah, like I've never heard that before._

"Yeah, Edweirdo." She says again, giggling.

I sit up, zip my pants, adjust my seat and look at her.

"Yeah, well you can scream that name too then." I say, grinning at her and pull onto the highway.

We drive a while in silence and I can still feel her, inside of her.

"I love you, Bella." I say to her sincerely.

"And I love you, Edward." She returns, reaching for my hand.

"I honestly don't know if I can let you go, Bella." I confess, looking into her eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asks, frowning at me.

"I have had you with me every day since we met and I have fallen in love with you during that time. I don't think I can drop you off at Rosalie's and walk away from you."

"I know what you mean. My life is changed now. It's like you will be a missing link for me." She says exactly what I feel.

"Hopefully, once we get back to our real lives it won't be as bad as we think it will be, but right now, it is killing me to think I have to kiss you goodbye for a whole week. You will be driving to Napa on Friday for the Italian feast, right?" I ask her, reminding her of my mother's invitation.

"Edward, I wouldn't miss it for the world. I would drive to see you even without the feast. I will leave directly after work and if I can leave earlier, I will." She says.

"This is real isn't it Bella?" I say more of a statement than a question.

This is the most real thing I have ever felt. If our love for each other can survive the last few days and we come out stronger for it, then it must be.

"This is very real, Edward. You can't leave me now." I can hear the love in her voice as she says that.

I stop and pull off the side of the road, again, and walk around to Bella's door, helping her out of the car.

"I have to hold you when I tell you this, Bella." I hold her as tight as I can without crushing her.

"I love you more than my own life. There are only two things that could make me leave you. One involves me never breathing again and the other involves you leaving me. My heart hurts just saying that last part out loud. I doubt I would survive it." I can't let her go.

"Oh, Edward, please don't talk like that. Please." I can tell she is crying. "I love you, so much."

"Okay then. Let's not ever mention this subject again, shall we?" I say.

"Deal." She returns and kisses me soundly.

~ BD ~

The weather is ominous today at Stateline. A perfect day to stay inside and curl up with Bella. I don't have that much time left with her and I want her all to myself today.

"I'm starving, how about you?" She asks as she looks in the refrigerator.

Bella makes us the best ham and cheese sandwiches with the works piled high on Dutch Crunch bread for lunch with homemade sweet potato chips. Yeah, my girl can cook! After lunch, we lounge out on the couch and listen to music and read and basically just enjoy being quiet until Bella's cell phone interrupts the silence.

"It's Rosalie." She says.

"Hey, Rosie." Bella says.

"Hey Bella. If Edward is there, better put him on too." She says.

"Okay, you're on speaker."

"Hi, again Edward. Okay, I have some bad news for you." Rose starts.

"What now? What could possibly go wrong now?" Bella asks, irritated.

"I know how Jacob found you and you are going to be pissed. It was my dad, Bella." Rose says.

"What the fuck?" Bella jumps up from the couch.

"I know, I know. He didn't know, Bella. That's the only defense he has. It appears Jacob wormed his fucked up self into a lunch meeting with my dad and another attorney from Jacob's firm and lied to him about how you two were getting back together and gained my father's trust." Rose says, taking a deep breath. "When Jacob said he didn't have his cell phone with him he asked dad for your cell number. He then weaseled my dad into calling your assistant for the address of where you were staying, and well, the rest is history."

"Oh, Rose." Bella says quietly and sits down on the floor running her hands through her hair.

"After my dad told me all this, of course you know I went holy ballistic and told him everything that happened to you and he feels just awful Bella. He sends his deepest apologies and regrets and will talk to you when you get back."

"I don't know what to say, Rosalie. Of all people to leak information it had to be the head of the largest law firm in one of the largest cities in the country? What the fuck was he thinking?" Bella says, getting angrier the more she thinks about it.

"I don't have any excuses for him but he does have a solution." Rosalie takes a dramatic pause.

"Mr. Hale has granted Bella an indefinite leave of absence with pay for her promise to return to school to complete her law degree at which time, a position will be made available to her as an associate at Hale, Whitlock and Evanson." Rose recites and takes a deep breath then continues.

"This comes at a price, however, Bella. If you agree to accept his offer, you must not pursue his firm for damages." Rosalie hesitates for a moment then continues.

"I have contacted your landlord on behalf of the firm and have broken your lease to your apartment at which time you will be a permanent resident at the Hale mansion, east wing, for the duration of your educational pursuit. What do you think about that, Bella?" Rose asks.

"Oh my fucking God, Rosalie. I can't believe you negotiated on my behalf like that. I don't know what to say." Bella says, looking at me and smiling.

"Are you going to accept it, Bella?" I ask her.

"What do you think?" She asks me in return.

"I think it is one of the best ideas to come out of this mess, outside of you falling in love me of course." I answer quickly.

"Rose, if you were here right now, I would plant the biggest kiss smack on your lips." We all laugh.

"That's fabulous Bella, Emmett would love that." She says sarcastically.

"Bella, I hope you don't mind, but I had my lumpers move you out of your apartment already and you are now ensconced in the east wing of the Hale mansion. All you need to do is get your ass back to school." Rosalie says, all excited at the success of her solution.

"Wow, Rosalie, you took care of everything didn't you?" I say to her. "What about 'baby'?" I heard Bella ask.

"She's all tucked in safe and sound." Rosalie replied.

"Well, of course you know I couldn't have done this alone. Our Alice had to manage the situation and it went off without a hitch because of her. I just took care of my dad and shamed him into coming up with the idea. I think it's perfect Bella. You will be an attorney in a year's time." She says, nearly clapping her hands over the phone.

"Rose, I think Bella sends her thanks but she is unable to talk right now because she has her thankful and tearful face buried in my neck and I'm not willing to refuse that to her right now. Can she call you later when she can talk?" I ask her, holding Bella's head while she silently cries.

"Sure, you bet. Bella, I love you and my dad is really truly sorry that you went through that on account of him. He will regret that for the rest of his life and I guarantee you, it will never happen again." She says to Bella, apologizing for her father.

"Thanks, Rosie. I'll call you later and tell your father I accept his offer."

"Wow, Bella." Is all I can say. "This changes everything."

"Yeah, it does." She returns, still speechless at the turn of events.

"Bella, I'm going to ask you something and you don't need to answer me right now, but just think about it, okay? I want you to come home with me for a little while, just until you get your schooling arranged and all that." I look at her face to see her reaction and she just sits there quietly and pensively. "And what in the hell is a 'baby'?" I ask.

"Baby is my BMW Z4." She smiles, answering proudly. I look at her with my eyebrows raised.

_Nice._

"You can attend the NVV dinner with me on Sunday, we can tour the winery. You can drink all the Volturi wine you want. You can hang out with Embry all you want, you can hang out with me all you want, please say yes." I hold her face in my hands begging her to say yes.

"I don't have anything to wear to the dinner." Is all she says.

I reach for my phone and call my brother. "Jazz, hey is Alice there with you? Can I talk to her?" I have a plan.

"Hey, Alice, I need a favor. Bella needs a dress, shoes, the works. Can you take care of that for me?" I hear her squeal over the phone.

"I take that as a yes, Alice. I have an account at Gucci's. I will make an appointment for you to see Shelly tomorrow. I want you to get anything you think Bella will need for a formal dinner. Top to bottom, inside and out. My favorite color on her is blue please. Also, will you be able to deliver that to the winery this weekend?"

"Absolutely, Edward. I have her size already and I will deliver it to you on Saturday." Alice says sounding all business –like.

"Also, Alice, Bella will be visiting me for an extended stay, would you mind packing what she might need for a couple weeks? I'm sure she's tired of the clothes she has with her and she will want a change of clothing scenery if you know what I mean."

I look at Bella while I make these personal arrangements for her and she is watching me not saying or doing anything and it dawns on me that she has not agreed to any of this.

"Hang on a second, Alice." I look at Bella's reaction.

"Bella, I am so sorry, I didn't even think to wait for your answer. I just took control of your life for you didn't I? Do you want to stay with me for a little bit until you get your school arranged?" I ask her.

_Please say yes!_

"Edward…" And she throws herself into my arms so I take that as a yes.

"Okay, Alice, we will see you Saturday. You can stay at my house if you would like to visit with Jasper while you are here as well." I offer.

"Okay, Edward, you can count on me. I will make her beautiful for you."

"If that is even possible, she is already stunning." I say, looking at how beautiful Bella is at this very moment. "Can I talk to my brother, Alice?"

"Hey Edward, do you want to discuss those reports now. I have them right here and I have all the reports that Tanya is involved with." I can hear the smile in Jasper's voice. He knew I was going to give him a hard time about them since he was in the city with Alice, but he is prepared as always. That's why he runs the financial end of the business.

"That's great, Jazz, I want to meet with you and Emmett on Friday at the office at 2:00. Alice will be coming to the compound on Saturday so 2:00 will give you plenty of time to say goodbye and attend the meeting, right?"

"Okay, I will be there." Jasper replies.

"Have you invited her to the dinner?" I ask.

"No, not yet." He replies.

"Well what are you waiting for brother, girls need time to prepare for events like this, you idiot." And I hang up and return my attention back to my girl.

"You, Cinderbella, have a dress for the ball." I walk away laughing.

_Edweirdo and Cinderbella._

_**A/N: Alrighty then. It looks like Bella's life is taking a serious turn. She has met wonderful Edward and finishing school to get her degree, what more could she ask for? Duh dum..duh dum…duh dum….*imitating 'Sharks' theme song*. Now, all you have to do is click on that button down there and write a simple little blurb about how you feel about my story. I know you guys are reading it but I need to hear what you think. It's easy you guys. It's what keeps us writers alive here! Jus' do it!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Rating: M for MmmMmmmm Good.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own a Hoover vacume cleaner.**

**A/N…Thanks for the good times I've had with my betas lovinrob and amandac3. You two are the very best and keep the negative positive and you both made this chapter even better. I have to say it's one of my favorites.**

**Creepy I miss you, man cuz this one is for you.**

**I want to thank you guys who always give me the best reviews. I really enjoy hearing from you each and every chapter and for that I am grateful.**

**CHAPTER 22**

**Bella**

"Edward? What the hell just happened?" I asked incredulously. "Did I hear Rosalie say that I do not have to go back to work? That I get to go to school? That I can move out of my apartment and into her mansion? And I get to go to the NVV dinner with you?"

Edward turns and walks back toward me, lifting me from the chair to just hold me, and swaying me in his arms.

"And you are staying with me at my place for a few weeks." He says, smiling down at me. "That's my favorite part."

I can't help but allow everything to set in, slowly. I don't have to rush back to the city to go to the office on Monday. I get to spend all this time with Edward and not have to leave him. I like that part the best too.

"What are we doing today then?" I ask him.

"We can do whatever you want, Bella. I thought we could hang out here today and go skiing tomorrow." He suggests sitting us down on the couch.

"That sounds perfect. I need some time to think about what just happened. I need to check out the school and I need to…"

"Bella… Bella… stop. You have plenty of time to do that. Let's use the rest of this week to finish our vacation and you can start planning everything on Monday, alright? I need to be in Napa on Friday so let's ski tomorrow, go home on Friday and spend the rest of the weekend playing at your favorite winery. I'll give you the private tour. Okay?"

"I'd like that, Edward." I say, and then lay my head down on the couch to relax, taking everything in.

~ BD ~

I must have fallen asleep for quite a while because the sun has lowered in the sky and Edward is sitting next to me, waking me with a tray of finger foods.

"Hey you." He says, moving a strand of hair from my eyes.

"Hey. How long have I been asleep?" I ask sleepily, looking for a clock.

"You've been out for about three hours." He says, smiling.

"Holy, shit. I have never napped for that long and I'm starving." I say reaching for a slice of apple and cheese.

"I thought you might be. This is the best house to sleep in because it's so quiet here." He says while he pours us a glass of my favorite Volturi wine.

I sit up and see that I have slept through Edward building a fire and notice he has made a makeshift office in the chair opposite the couch I slept on.

"You've been working. Did you get a lot done?" I ask while looking at the piles of papers he has neatly stacked on the floor and on the table.

"Yeah, I didn't want to use my office upstairs. I needed to be near you." He says blushing at his confession. "I was going over the reports that Jasper emailed me. I had asked that he send me the information pertaining to matters that Tanya was involved in. It seems she has weaseled her way into quite a bit at the winery. It's my goal to get her out completely. She doesn't need to be involved and how we let that happen is a mystery to me."

"Why would she do that I wonder?" I question him.

I think it's odd that she would be involved in a tight family organization and have it go unnoticed. I have a suspicion, however. She literally "slept" her way to the top.

"Edward, do you think she used your relationship as a means to accomplish that? I mean, if she was tight with the CEO by keeping him sexually busy, you might not notice her activities?" I hope I haven't crossed the line bringing this up.

"God I hope I'm not that gullible, Bella, but you could be right. I trusted her and maybe she used that to distract me from what was really happening." He gets quiet and I can tell he is analyzing what I've said.

"Do you know what I would like to do? I would like to go for a walk." I suggest.

"Whatever you want, Bella. The sun is just starting to set and I know a ridge we can walk to that overlooks the lake. You will love it; bring your camera." He says getting up and putting our dishes in the kitchen.

I run upstairs to change into warmer clothes and a pair of boots and meet Edward downstairs.

"I'll be outside, Edward." I yell to an empty room. I don't know where he is, but when I open the front door, I see him at his car with Sue.

"Oh, hey baby, there you are." I say, smiling and walking up to him and Sue. "Hello again, Sue isn't it?" I say to her, taking Edward's hand into mine.

"Yes." She replies angrily, watching our hands. She steps back and looks me up and down.

"I almost didn't recognize you with your clothes on." I chuckle, then turn to Edward. "You ready, babe?"

"I'll follow you anywhere, Bella." He says kissing my cheek.

Edward wraps his arm around my shoulder and we both turn in unison to look over our shoulders at Sue. She watches us walk down the drive and turns toward her house.

"Seriously, Edward, between Jacob and Sue we have some serious stalkers. Maybe we should introduce them." We both laugh and head down the road.

"Shit, if that happens, I'm selling this place." He says laughing.

Edward guides me into a wooded area following a footpath until we reach a clearing. Once we get beyond the enormous pine trees, it's like nothing I've ever seen. There is a flat meadow circled by tall pines and then just to the right of it is the most beautiful view of Lake Tahoe.

"Edward, this is one of the most beautiful sights I have ever seen." I say as my eyes roam the entire landscape.

"I thought you might like it. In the summer, this meadow is filled with indigenous wild flowers. It's really spectacular and something I hope to show you." He says, taking my hand and leaning his shoulder into mine.

Just as I was about to kiss him, movement caught the corner of my eye and we both look to see a six point buck and five doe following him into the meadow. I could do nothing but stare at how peaceful they look while they eat the wild grass in the meadow. We continue to watch their movement when a bald eagle flies low across the sky and into the treetops on the other side of the meadow.

"Wow, deer, eagle and Sue. Three species of wildlife all in one day. Amazing." I say quietly and we both chuckle low so as not to scare off the deer.

Edward and I look at each other simultaneously and he leans in to kiss me. I tilt my head and when I feel his tongue touch my lips, I open my mouth to him and enjoy just being kissed by this wonderful and sexy man. When he pulls away to give me a series of small light kisses on my face, I lay my head on his shoulder and breathe in some of the freshest and most pristine air you can find. I am clearly the luckiest woman alive, to have him in my life. I hold his hand and arm closer and tighter at that thought.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you back, Bella."

We sit for another fifteen minutes or so before heading back, before it gets too dark. When we hit his driveway, he puts his arm around my shoulder and walks me to the front door and I can't resist, I look up at Sue's picture window and there she stands, watching us, so I wave at her. She didn't wave back though.

"I don't think she likes you, Bella. This is unnatural considering I am rarely here and this thing, this attachment, she has for me is a little weird if you know what I mean." He says, smiling down at me.

"Yeah, it is kind of creepy isn't it? But we will be skiing tomorrow and then we're leaving on Friday so we won't be around long." I say all this more for my benefit than his and walk into the house going straight to the kitchen.

"I'm going to rummage through your refrigerator to see what I can make us for dinner, alright?" I ask.

"Sounds good. You should find everything you might need. I had Angie stock it for us for a couple days stay. Let me know if you need anything and I'll run to the store." He says from his make-shift desk.

"Lasagna it is. We can have leftovers tomorrow since we will be too tired to cook and I want to get a good rest since we need to leave early on Friday, okay?"

"Whatever you want, Bella." He says as he walks toward me, wrapping his arms around me, holding my head to his chest. I feel so safe with him.

I busy myself in the kitchen putting the lasagna together and into the oven.

"Edward, I'm going to run up and take a relaxing bath. I'll be back in time to take dinner out of the oven, okay?" I say, bending down to place a kiss on his warm lips.

"Do you want company?" He asks, looking hopeful.

"Mmmm, not this time, baby. I just want to relax and think about what Rose had to say today. I have a lot to think about. I won't be long." I say and head upstairs.

I pull out the bath salts I brought with me and pour them into the huge tub Edward has in his en suite and while I soak, I do think about what Rose said today. I can't believe her father would give out someone's personal information like that. Although I would never think of suing the firm for it, I am excited about his proposal. The thought of going back to school and finishing my degree and practicing law has been a longtime dream of mine.

Thinking about driving to Napa gives me butterflies knowing I will meet Edward's family this weekend rather than the next as we had planned. A girl can't help but wonder if the mother will like her and I am no different. I'm also excited that I will be going to the dinner with Edward as well and hope that Alice selects something wonderful for me to wear. I know she will, but I make a mental note to call her tomorrow to see what her plans are. This is what she does and she's in her element when she does it.

I begin mapping out the tasks I have given myself starting on Monday and I sit up in a panic. "Charlie!" I gasp out loud. I grab my phone and dial.

"Hey, Charlie. Remember me?" I say laughing.

"Hey, Bells. I was starting to worry about you. You having fun? You getting in a lot of skiing? Is the Lake as beautiful as I remember it?" He throws out a stream of questions at me and I answer every one.

"Charlie, there's a lot to talk about that I don't want to get into it right now, but I will call on Monday okay? I am in Stateline right now staying with a friend then heading to Napa on Friday for the weekend. I will call on Monday when things settle down a bit, okay?"

"Okay, Bells, you just be safe. Things are good around here. Sue says hi and to enjoy yourself and I'll talk to you Monday, okay? I love you, kid." Charlie says.

"Okay, Charlie. I love you too. I miss you. I will talk to you Monday." I say and hang up, laying my head back and smiling.

"The last time you smiled like that in the tub you were thinking about loving me." Edward says leaning against the door with his arms folded.

"And I do love you, very much. That was my dad. I remembered I hadn't called him since I left home and thought I'd better check in with him before he comes looking for me." I explain, smiling at how sexy he looks standing in the doorway with his arms folded and legs crossed at the ankles.

"Now go away and let me soak, and Edward? Will you put on some music for me? I don't have my iPod." I ask him and he smiles and goes downstairs.

I continue to soak in the lavender salts and hear music coming up the stairs. I open my eyes as if that will help me hear more clearly. First my head comes up from resting on the tub, then then my body sits up as if it's being lured by the sound of the music.

"He's playing!" I smile and get out of the tub, quickly drying and putting on a long satin robe. I slowly walk toward the top of stairs peeking over the railing to see him but he is out of view. It's like the music is a siren, calling to me and I have no choice but to follow it.

I walk quietly in my bare feet and see Edward bent over the keys in nothing but his jeans. I have never seen anything as beautiful and sexy as seeing him like this. No shirt, no shoes and this moving music coming from his fingertips.

I continue to walk toward him as if I'm in a trance. His head is bent over the black and white keys and when he sees me he turns his head to the side and looks at me, not missing a note. The combination of the music and the sheer beauty of him sitting there half naked like that, I feel the sensations begin in my body.

We stare into each other's eyes while he plays and I drop my robe, walking toward the piano. His slowly raises his head, watching me while he continues to play. I walk toward the piano and hop on top of it. Edward's fingers soften on the keys as he watches me with renewed interest.

I position myself directly in front of him sitting with my knees bent resting my arms on my knees and my chin in my hands. We are looking directly into each other's eyes while his fingers continue to move magically over the keys.

He hits a sour note when I spread my legs wide open for him and lean back resting on my elbows. I am totally turned on as his eyes focus on my hand as I start touching and petting the soft, smooth skin of my little girl. We never say a word, he just plays his music and I play mine.

I ease my fingers between my lips, stroking my clit and inserting one finger inside of me, then slowly withdrawing it to circle my clit with renewed energy. His music becomes more intense and so do my movements. I run my fingers inside of me again, lifting them to my mouth and that's when the look in Edward's eyes change. His music changes as well and when I begin stroking my pussy again I can feel that I am ready to cum as my breathing intensifies. Edward senses this because he stops playing and forcefully grabs my hips pulling me to the edge of the piano, burying his face into me and sucking my clit like it will be the last time he will ever taste it.

"Damn, Edward your tongue is… mmmm… oh, I love that right there." Fuck this man knows how to use that tongue.

When he calms himself down, I feel his mouth on me but his tongue is working its way into my entrance, and then he strokes it back up and flicks my clit, running the full length of it up and down over my already sensitive spot. When he moves the tip of his tongue everywhere except where I want him most, I know Edward is in tease mode. Fuck I love that. When I start moving my hips to follow his tongue for him to touch my clit, he senses what I want and returns his mouth to me running the length of his tongue against me and I can feel the sensation begin right where his mouth is.

"Fuck, Edward… right there baby." I say, barely audible and barely able to breathe.

He circles my clit with his tongue again, lightly stroking over the most sensitive part of me and then inserts his long piano playing fingers inside me and it's over.

"Edward…ohmygod…Oh shit…" I have no coherent thoughts.

He finds my sweet spot and then he won't release my clit and I feel it build and build some more.

"Oh…Fuck…Edward, I'm cumming baby." I cry out.

When I cum in his mouth he slowly and gently rubs his soft lips over me, toying with me and playing with me, letting me ride it out. I lay naked on his piano feeling totally loved by him and totally in love with him. Then he blows on me and I feel cool, soothing air against the hottest part of me.

When I hear him begin to play again, my head pops up to look at him and I smile.

"If my playing makes your body do things like that, I will never stop, baby." He says grinning at me.

"Mmmm, well keep playing half naked like that and you will always get that kind of response." I say, grinning.

While I am plotting to take him upstairs, the buzzer to the oven goes off letting us know dinner is ready. I slip off the piano onto Edwards lap and kiss him, tasting myself on his lips.

"I love you, Edward." I say climbing off him.

"I love you back, Bella." He says in return and I bend to pick up my robe and run to the kitchen to finish dinner.

I make a salad and garlic bread and then run upstairs, putting on a tank and yoga pants and nothing else. When I run downstairs he can clearly see I have no bra or panties on and I giggle when I hear him moan and growl at the same time. He lays his head against the back of the chair.

_Never fear, the night isn't over for you baby!_

I set the dining room table and call Edward to dinner but he is standing right behind me and I get all tingly when he slips his hands under the front of my tank and cups my breasts, gently loving them. I moan and lay my head against his chest, pulling his head down to mine for a searing tongue-filled kiss.

He blows my mind when he puts his hands down the back of my pants, curling his hand in between my legs and he wastes no time slipping his finger inside of me.

"Bella, I can't believe how fucking wet you get for me. You are ready to be fucked aren't you?" And like lightening, he has my pants down around my ankles, lifting me and laying my torso over the island counter.

"You better hold on baby." He tells me, taking my hands and locking them to the edge on the other side of the countertop. I am basically stretched out across the island.

He comes up behind me and spreads my legs, opening my lips with his thumbs and thrusting his hard cock into me in one smooth motion.

"Uh…" I grunt at the forcefulness of that one thrust.

"Oh fuck, Bella. You… fucking… tease." He continues to thrust, ramming into me hard.

"You liked… that didn't you?" I tease him some more as he fucks me harder.

"The next time you fucking tease me, you better be prepared to be fucked, baby." He says between breaths as he thrusts into me.

I can feel my chest inch across the counter as he holds my thighs open, thrusting harder into me and I know I'm going to lose it soon. When he reaches down and circles my clit, I am sent over the edge and I'm done yet again.

"Edward. Here it comes baby. Can you feel it? Can you feel me cum around your cock?" When I feel my insides clamp around him, I scream.

"Bella… FUCK… I'm cuming baby…hold on tight" And with that he gives me three hard thrusts as he cums so hard I can feel him shoot inside of me.

I lay there thinking 'what the hell was that?' when he lifts me up, turning me into his arms and holds me tight.

"You are mine, Bella. Do you hear me?" He says holding my head to his chest and I wrap my arms around his waist.

"Only yours, Edward. And you are mine. I will never leave you." I promise him.

~ BD ~

After dinner and the dishes are done, I look at Edward, plotting. "Your turn baby."

"What do you mean?" He asks with his brows raised.

"I want you to go upstairs and take a shower." I say to him.

"What's…" He starts but I stand there and my jaw juts forward and I shut my eyes.

"Edward. Go. Take. A. Fucking. Shower." I say again.

He looks at me and gets this saucy half grin that I have never seen before and does what he's told. I grin at him when he turns to run up the stairs, looking at me all sexy like. When he finally comes out of the bathroom I have his chair positioned in front of the fire I built.

"Drop the towel and sit here." I say pointing at the chair.

Again, he does as he is told and I hand him a double Chivas and he drinks it in one shot.

"Good boy." I say, taking the glass.

I can see his cock is already reacting to me and I stand in front of him and stare at it. That's all it takes and he is fully erect and ready to play.

I turn on his Bose sound system and stand in front of him, slowly removing my tank, and running my hands across my stomach. I stop to fondle my breasts, pulling at my nipples and pinching them the way he does it. I can see his breathing increase.

"Fuck, Bella." He whispers.

I turn around with my back toward him and slowly shimmy my hips out of my yoga pants, peaking at him over my shoulder and he's about ready to cum just from watching me. I finish removing my pants, bending over putting my pussy in full view of his face and he reaches for me. I stand up and smack his hands away. He pulls back and puts his hands on his thighs, watching me bend over again to remove my pants from my feet.

When I turn around, I stand with my legs spread slightly and stick my fingers in my mouth, wetting them and then insert them between my lower lips and that just about does it for him.

"Fuck Bella, you better let me touch you goddammit." He says very seriously.

"No, Edward. I want you to touch yourself." I say to him.

"Wh...what?" He stutters.

"I want to enjoy watching you touch yourself like you enjoy watching me touch myself." I say as I run my fingers in and out of my lips, over my clit.

As I stand in front of him with both my hands between my legs fondling myself, I watch Edward take his cock in his hand slowly toying with the head and then running his hand down the entire shaft all the while focusing on what is happening between my legs.

"Mmmm, yes Edward. I like that." I say watching his motions.

I dip my fingers inside of myself and withdraw them quickly. They are covered with my juices and stick them in Edward's mouth where he sucks on them hard, softly moaning at the taste.

"Fuck, Bella. You keep this shit up I will cum before….." He says before I take the fingers of my other hand, running my wetness across his lips and he licks it up before he can finish his sentence.

I continue to stand in front of him slowly stroking my clit down the length of my fingers. I throw my head back because I am so fucking turned on right now and I'm afraid that I am going to cum too quick as well.

I look down and Edward is stroking the length of his cock while he watches me play with my pussy. He is stroking his shaft but not touching the head and I can see it swell and get darker. I can tell he's going to cum soon and I know he is getting off on watching me.

"That's it baby. Can you feel me touch you? Can you feel my mouth on you? Can you feel that cock down the back of my throat?" I tease him.

"Oh, fuck, Bella." He says, panting. "I want to fuck you so bad right now."

I watch his hand stroke the length of his dick, stopping briefly at the head and then moving back down again as he picks up speed and intensity. I can hear his breathing change and I know he's close so I gently cup his balls, lightly tugging them and he nearly cums at my touch. While he fucks his hand, I take my other hand and touch his sweet spot under his balls and that's his undoing.

"Bella…fuckbaby. Where in the fuck did you learn this shit?" He says with his head thrown back and I know he's close to cumming. His hand picks up speed and I think about putting his dick down my throat but I want to watch him cum for me.

"Shit, Edward this is the hottest thing I've ever seen." I say, not sure if I like watching his face or his hands more.

"Fuck…here it comes, baby." He says stroking faster and looking into my eyes.

"Oh fuck, Bella"

I look down at his cock and I run my hands along the inside of his thighs and push his legs apart.

"That's right baby, cum for me…I want to see you cum." I say watching him, knowing he's doing this for me.

He aims his cock at me and shoots streams of cum all over my breasts. He has a growl that he makes when he cums and it sounds so fucking sexy. I jump onto his lap and straddle him, burying my tongue in his mouth.

"Fuck this shit." He says and he lifts my hips and rams his cock inside me. He controls my movements and we fuck each other hard. Our kiss never stops and I slide myself up and down on him while he thrusts inside me. We cum so hard and fast and with fierce intensity out of pure passion and need for one another. It's over almost as quickly as it started, but it was one of the most intense orgasms I have ever had.

"Oh my fucking god, Bella." He says, squeezing me to him. "That was the most erotic thing I've ever experienced."

"I never want to leave these arms, Edward." I say, holding him to me tighter if that is even possible.

"I love you so much." I say to him in tears.

"There are no words to describe what I am feeling for you right now, Bella, but my heart is certainly full of love for you." He says into my neck, gripping my ass as he begins to move inside me once more.

_**A/N: Whew! I'm exhausted! Three hella hot lemons in one chappie? So, in my best Alice voice…. "Show me the love." Click on the button and tell me what you really think. And I want to hear from you this time dammit!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all of Twilight. I own a travel book on Ireland.**

**A/N…Lovinrob and amandac3, you gals keep this fun and you are truly gifted, thanks for doing what you do.**

**Creepy crawler, love you big.**

**Thanks to all of you that let me know how much you enjoyed these last two chapters. It was so much fun writing them.**

**CHAPTER 23**

**Edward**

After Bella received that phone call from Rosalie indicating that her father, Ethan Hale, was going to furnish her the means to go back to school for divulging her private information to Jacob, it was like a breath of fresh air. All I wanted was for her to stay with me and now she can do just that, at least for a little while.

To say that I am ecstatic that she will be going to the NVV dinner with me is an understatement. I will be very proud to have her there with me. This is all working out and it's almost too good to be true. Tomorrow we ski our final day then I take her home. I can't wait for my parents to meet her. I know they will love her as much I do.

I watch her while she sleeps and grin when she periodically smiles in her sleep. She even snores a little bit. I notice that her eye is nearly healed now and I hope it is completely normal by the dinner and if it's not, makeup should cover the residual effects. I just don't want her to be put in the position to have to explain it.

She's been asleep for almost three hours and if she sleeps much more, she won't want to sleep tonight. I make a snack for us to munch on before dinner and pull out a bottle of her favorite chilled wine and set up a couch picnic before waking her up.

I tickle her cheek with a lock of her hair but she smacks it away and I chuckle at the scowl on her face.

Once she wakes up, she realizes how hungry she is and we dig into the finger foods I put together. As she puts a piece of cheddar cheese and dill pickle in her mouth she notices the papers I have strewn everywhere.

"You've been working, baby. Did you get a lot done?" She asks, looking at the mess.

I explain to her about how I believe Tanya has infiltrated her way into Volturi and wonder how it could have happened. Bella had a logical explanation which made me ponder exactly what Tanya is up to.

"Edward, do you think she used your relationship as a means to accomplish that? I mean, if she was tight with the CEO by keeping him busy sexually, you might not notice her activities?"

"God I hope I'm not that gullible." I say to her sadly, feeling that it is probably true.

I make it my priority to remedy this and remove Tanya from any and all things related to Volturi. It concerns me that she has access to so much information and I am also concerned that our confidentiality has been breached. I will express those concerns with Jasper on Friday for sure.

"Do you know what I would like to do? I would like to go for a walk." Bella says, bringing me out of my reverie.

"Whatever you want, Bella." And I know just the place I want to take her. "Bring your camera." I tell her, taking the dishes to the kitchen.

She runs upstairs to change while I put on my coat and boots and wait for her outside. I wasn't out there five minutes when Sue comes running over to greet me. I swear to God she stakes out my house waiting for signs of life. When I hear the front door open I see Bella looking from Sue to me and I pray I don't have to take Sue to the hospital.

"Oh, hey baby, there you are." Bella calls out to me.

"Hello again, Sue isn't it?" She says to Sue.

"Yes." Sue says derogatorily, scanning Bella up and down. I can see her frown when she sees Bella slip her hand into mine. I swear Sue feels she has some sort of claim on me. At least that's the impression I get from her.

"I almost didn't recognize you with your clothes on." Bella says with a giggle and I almost choke hearing that.

"You ready, babe?" Oh Bella, you must know that I will go anywhere with you.

I take Bella to my favorite spot and when she sees my meadow I can't believe the peacefulness that comes over her face and body. We sit on natural boulders that are jutting out of the earth and I've often wondered how big they are under the surface. I revel in the look on her face because she always seems to enjoy the view of the Lake. I enjoy watching her be so observant and I make a promise that I will bring her back here in the spring when the meadow is in full bloom.

Once we get back home she makes a huge pan of her lasagna and then tells me she wants to take a long hot bath while it's in the oven. I'm disappointed when she says she doesn't want any company because she wants to think about the phone call she had with Rosalie. I can understand her need to be alone and just relax, it's a lot to take in.

After a while I begin to miss her and, knowing she is just a few stairs away from me, I want to see her. Naked. I smile at the thought. I hear her on the phone telling Charlie she loves him and misses him and I wonder who Charlie is. When I reach the door, I see her lying back against the tub, smiling. She looks so beautiful when she smiles. Her entire face changes when she smiles.

"The last time you smiled like that in the tub you were thinking about loving me." I say to her, wanting to join her and lay next to her.

"And I do love you. Very much. That was my dad. I remembered I hadn't called him since I left home and thought I'd better check in with him before he comes looking for me." She says. I think I remember her saying her dad was a cop and he could probably find her very easily. God knows Jacob Black did.

"Now go away and let me soak and Edward, will you put on some music for me? I don't have my iPod." I smile at her, knowing exactly what she needs.

It's been years since I've sat down to play but Bella inspires me. I have had notes in my head for several days now and I can't get the melody out of my mind so I finally put it to music. I remove my shirt and shoes because that is how I feel comfortable playing and when I sit to touch the keys it amazes even me how easily the music comes and I can feel it in my soul.

As I play, I can feel her near me. Her energy. I can sense her standing close so I turn my head to look at her and she looks absolutely stunning all flushed from the heat of the water. Her hair is moist from the steam and she's wearing a long ice blue robe, my favorite color on her.

We stare into each other's eyes while I continue to play and when I see her hand slowly rise to the tie of her robe, she has my full attention. The look in her eyes as she watches my hands tells me that my baby is turned on so I continue to play for her. Fuck if she didn't just lick her lips, biting that bottom lip. I feel my dick twitch.

What she does next totally blows me away.

She lets her robe fall to the floor and there she stands in front of me, totally naked. Gracefully, she walks toward me and then hops on top of the fucking piano. I can feel my cock slowly transform itself as I watch her.

I watch every single move she makes and I wonder what she's up to when she sits in front of me with her head perched on her arms that are wrapped around her knees. Even though we are intently staring into each other's eyes, I continue to play her song. But when she brings her hands to her knees and spreads her legs open for me, I nearly fall off the bench. I can't look at her eyes anymore. I'm focused on her beautiful pink pussy which is now calling out to me. I need to touch it. But she beat me to it and starts stroking her fingers over her bare, soft lips, like she is petting a little kitty.

This is the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen. My dick is so hard right now and all I want to do is fuck her. She works her fingers inside of her and strokes her clit right in front of my face. I am so turned on I have no idea what I am playing anymore, but the music intensifies and so does the movement of her fingers. I watch as she inserts her fingers inside herself up to her knuckle and removes it, laying it across her tongue.

_Oh. My. Fucking. God!_

That did it. I have to taste her. I need to feel her. I jump up, kicking the bench over onto its side and I grab her hips, pulling her to the edge so that I can bury my face into her pussy. Fuck! I love the way she smells, the way she tastes and the way she feels like smooth velvet against my mouth. I'm on sensory overload.

"Damn, Edward your tongue is… mmmm… oh, I love that right there."

_Tell me what you want, baby._

I can feel her clit swell under my tongue and I attack her pussy like it's my last meal.

I circle her entrance then stroke upward, teasing her sensitive spot and I feel her hips start to move erratically. I can tell she likes it when I lick her with the length of my tongue, but I want to tease her so I lick her everywhere but where she wants it most. When I give my baby what she wants, she rewards me.

"Fuck, Edward…right there baby."

_Oh, yeah, cum for me baby._

It's when I fuck her with my finger and play with her clit that I know I have her right where I want her.

"Edward…ohmygod…Oh shit…"

I am relentless and don't want to stop until I hear it.

"Oh…Fuck… Edward, I'm cumming baby."

_Bingo!_

I finish her off by using my lips to tease her clit until she is so sensitive that she jerks when I touch her and I smile to myself. I right the bench I knocked over in my haste to get to her and sit back down. I begin to play Bella's song again and her head pops up and she looks at me with a 'what the fuck?' look on her face.

"If my playing makes your body do things like that, I will never stop, baby."

She slides off the piano and into my lap after hearing the timer go off, indicating the lasagna is done. She leans down to kiss me covering my mouth with hers. I hear myself groan when she runs her sweet tongue between my lips asking for entrance. When I give her my tongue, we go deep in a sweet but passionate kiss. My baby loves kisses and I can never refuse her kisses.

"I love you, Edward." She says so freely to me after ending that sumptuous kiss.

"I love you back." I say to her, meaning every word.

I hear her moving around in the kitchen while I continue to play and then she runs upstairs coming back down in nothing but a skimpy tank top and pants that are so fucking tight they shouldn't even be called pants. I can clearly see she doesn't have panties or a bra on and realize that my girl is fucking teasing me. Again.

She walks into the kitchen and I see her set the table for dinner. She then looks at me through the doorway, giving me a sexy grin and I quietly follow her. I see the color of her nipples through that skimpy thing she calls a tank top and my dick comes to life from the thoughts of how I want to fuck her brains out.

I watch her from the doorway of the kitchen and that ass of hers looks too tempting through those pants so I give in to my desire to bend her over that counter.

When she calls me to dinner, I'm already behind her and slip my hand up the front of her top and cup her perfect breasts while her nipples react to my touch. I cup her breast in my hand and pinch and twist her hard nipple until I hear her gasp. When she pulls me down for one of her passionate kisses, I know that I have to have her now. I love the way her kisses go from sweet, to sexy to downright 'I want to fuck you' within seconds. I like those kisses the best and that's exactly what I'm getting right now. First that piano scene and now this, I can't take it anymore. I slip my hand down the back of her pants and lower my hand down between her legs, immediately slipping my finger into her. I feel her body tense and melt at the same time as she hangs on to my neck for support.

"Bella, I can't believe how fucking wet you get for me. You are ready to be fucked aren't you?"

I don't wait for her answer and I act on instinct and instinct alone and rip those pants down, lifting her up to lay her over the counter. Her ass is at the perfect height for me and I see her glistening pussy staring at me when I step back and see how delicious she looks bent over waiting to be fucked.

"You better hold on baby." And I lift her hands over her head so she can grip the edge of the counter for support because it's my turn to play now.

_I'll teach you tease me._

Seeing her hanging off the counter like that is so fucking hot and I don't know what I want to do first, stick my tongue in her pussy or my cock, but since I just had my face in there, I think it's daddy's turn.

I bend over her and open her pussy with my thumbs and align my dick with her entrance, thrusting into her easily.

"Uh…" I hear myself grunt at the carnal sensation of just that one thrust.

"Oh fuck, Bella. You… fucking… tease." I say in her ear, thrusting my cock into her with each word.

"Oh shit, Edward. You liked… that didn't you?" She sasses back to me, making me fuck her harder.

She looks so hot and vulnerable laid out across the counter like this and I stand and look down to see my cock come all the way out of her and then disappear inside her again and that shit turns me on so fucking much. I can feel the pressure coiling in my stomach. I want her to cum with me so I reach around her and touch her swollen clit and that does it for her.

"Edward. Here it comes baby. Can you feel it? Can you feel me cum around your cock?"

_Oh yeah, talk dirty to me baby_.

When I feel her constrict around my cock, I lose it.

"Bella… FUCK… I'm cumming baby…hold on tight." I say feeling her cum around my cock and on my fingers. This girl is a very passionate lover and sexy as hell and that just intensifies my orgasm and I cum even harder inside of her.

I know it's wrong to think about this at a time like this but I never, ever felt this fucking good when I was with Leah.

"You are mine, Bella. Do you hear me?" I tell her, holding her to me as tight as I can.

"Only yours, Edward. And you are mine. I will never leave you." I hear her sweet promise.

~ BD ~

We sit down to eat dinner and man, can this girl cook or what and she said she just 'whipped it together'? I love my mother's lasagna, but I am afraid to tell mom that Bella has it all over her in that department.

After we finish dinner and wash up the dishes, Bella surprises me.

"I want you to go upstairs and take a shower." She says.

I start to ask what is going on and she gives me the bitch brow.

"Edward. Go. Take. A. Fucking. Shower." She says again.

Oh… Bella wants to play. I get it. I give her a grin and do what I am told and go take that shower before she's out of the mood.

When I walk out of the bathroom, I notice that Bella has started a fire and has positioned my favorite chair in front of it. Hmm… I wonder what she's up to and fortunately for me I don't have to wait long to find out.

"Drop the towel and sit here." She says, pointing at the chair.

I walk over to the chair and she hands me a double Chivas. I hit it in one shot and take a seat.

I wonder what she's doing when she just stands there, her eyes focused on my cock. That girl is willing my dick to get hard and I'll be damned if it didn't work. She watches as it goes from flaccid to full blown hard on. She likes it because she looks at me and smiles at her accomplishment then licks those lucious lips. I feel one side of my mouth go up in a smirk.

She turns on the radio and begins my own private strip show and fuck that shit is hot.

First she removes that skimpy piece of material covering her beautiful breasts and when I see her fondling them, pulling at those erect nipples and pinching them the way I always do... Fuck, I want to do that too. Wait a minute. Did I just whine?

"Fuck, Bella." I say barely audible.

I nearly slide out my chair when she turns around and shimmies that fine ass out of her pants but I swear I could have shot my cum at the ceiling when she peeks at me over her shoulder, bending over and putting her pussy in full view of my face as she pulls her pants down.

I have to touch her, so I reach out to grab hold of her hips when she stands up and smacks my hands. Fuck! She _IS_ a tease. I fucking knew it. And I fucking love it.

I need to take my eyes off of her before I cum without her even touching me so I put my head back against my chair and try to think of something, anything, to prevent me from losing it. But I can't. I need her, so I look up and I'll be goddamned if she doesn't have her fingers in her mouth and then puts them inside her pussy.

"Fuck Bella, you better let me touch you goddammit." I say getting pissed now.

"No, Edward. I want you to touch yourself."

_Wait. What the fuck did she just say?_

"I want to enjoy watching you touch yourself like you enjoy watching me touch myself."

_Yep, I heard her correctly._

I watch her with both of her hands touching herself and understand what she wants. My girl wants to watch me jerk off for her. This is new to me, but I hear that ladies really dig this shit. So I do what she wants and take my cock in my hand and stroke it, running my thumb and finger around the head and then back down the entire shaft.

"Mmmm, yes Edward. I like that." She says as her fingers come out of her pussy glistening and fuck me if she doesn't put them in my mouth.

"Fuck, Bella. You keep this shit up and I will cum before…"

That's when she takes her other dripping finger and runs it across my lip and I do not hesitate to lick it off my mouth. She's really working her clit now and I know her well enough now to know this is what she does when she's ready to cum. While I watch her work herself, she's watching me stroke myself faster. I need to cum because this is just too fucking much.

"That's it baby. Can you feel my touch? Can you feel my mouth on you? Can you feel that cock down the back of my throat?"

"Oh, fuck, Bella. I want to fuck you so bad right now."

There's something about watching your woman stand in front of you while touching herself that makes you need to touch yourself too. My hand starts sliding up and down faster now because I can feel it begin and when she cups my balls in the palm of her hand and then touches my own sweet spot, I am toast.

"Bella... fuck baby. Where in the fuck did you learn this shit?"

"Shit, Edward this is the hottest thing I've ever seen."

"Fuck… here it comes, baby." I say to her as we look into each other's eyes, never looking away and I feel her spreading my legs while I work my dick.

"Oh fuck, Bella…"

"That's right baby, cum for me…I want to see you cum." She says, looking into my eyes.

I can feel myself ready so I aim my cock at her breasts and shoot my cum all over her. I am rewarded with her jumping onto my lap, burying her tongue in my mouth. God I love her kisses.

"Fuck this shit." I say to her.

I can't take it anymore and I lift her hips off my legs and sit her down on my cock and we fuck each other hard. She never breaks that kiss though. And when I feel her tongue moving in my mouth, I can feel my cock moving in her pussy and it is perfect harmony. It takes no time at all for both of us to cum again, thanks to our unending want and need for each other.

"Oh my fucking god, Bella." I say to her, holding on to her hard. "That was the most erotic thing I've ever experienced."

"I love you so much." I hear her say and I swear she's going to cry.

"There are no words to describe what I am feeling for you right now, Bella, there are no words."

_**A/N: There's always something about an EPOV lemon that I like. *puffing a ciggie*. Thank you all for reading and thank you for letting me know that you like it.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I own a pair of outdated mule slip ons.**

**A/N…Thanks again to lovinrob and amandac3 for keeping me in line. Lovinrob's Roll of a Lifetime and Amanda's new Carnal Knowledge drabble are a good read and I highly suggest putting them in your library.**

**Miss you Country-Ward (hint hint)**

**Creepy… MUAH baby.**

**CHAPTER 24**

Bella

"_Oh my fucking god, Bella." I say to her, holding on to her hard. "That was the most erotic thing I've ever experienced."_

"_I love you so much." I hear her say and I swear she's going to cry. _

"_There are no words to describe what I am feeling for you right now, Bella, there are no words."_

Edward and I decide to sleep in a little later than usual on a ski day since we spent most of the night making love and enjoying each other, so when the alarm went off at 10:00 we rushed to get ready to ski.

I have never skied Heavenly before but Edward has so I will follow his lead to wherever he wants to go. As exciting as it is to ski somewhere new and different, The Chute will forever hold a fond memory for me. After we finally arrive at Heavenly, we get our gear together, get our tickets and head for the lifts. First we take the Skyline Trail and, although it is not a black diamond run, it offers the most beautiful view of the lake and surrounding Sierra Nevada mountain range. After we ski that a couple of times we ski the Big Dipper, Ellie's and the Double Down. On our last run of the day, we decide to ski the Skyline Trail again, primarily so that I can get my final view of the lake since we will be leaving for Napa in the morning.

"I've really enjoyed skiing with you these past couple weeks, Bella." Edward says softly, taking my hand into his as we ride the lift to the top of the mountain. "I know you have been concerned about everything that has happened, all the drama and everything. I hope you have been able to put it behind you a little bit by now."

"I admit that it was a difficult few days and if it were just me dealing with it, it wouldn't have been near as stressful but I was concerned about you as well." I explain, putting my forehead to his. "I knew that there was something developing between you and I and I was concerned that with everything that was going on, it would run you off."

"Bella, by then it was too late for me. I was already yours and you couldn't have gotten rid of me if you tried." He says, kissing me 75 feet in the air, overlooking some of the most beautiful country in the world.

"So tomorrow we leave Lake Tahoe." I say to him. "I am sad to go. I hate to leave our bubble. You and I will be back in the real world; albeit my life has taken a huge turn hasn't it?" I say, thinking out loud.

"Yes." He says answering my thoughts. "You fell in love with, hopefully, the love of your life." He stops and smiles that half grin of his. I wonder where the hell that came from. "You no longer have a job. You're going back to school. You're moving. You have a man that is totally infatuated with you. What more could you want?" He takes my glove off my hand and kisses my palm.

"Edward, you are all I want." I say to him sincerely. "The rest is just a bonus."

I know at that moment that I want him in my life and although I am not in favor of saying 'forever', I know in my heart that's what I want. I reach over to hug him before the lift drops us off and we head down the mountain for the last run of our vacation.

~ BD ~

I wake up promptly at 7:00 to the wonderful aroma of coffee and find him sitting on the edge of the bed holding a cup for me.

"I wouldn't do this every day if I were you Edward, one could get used to it and I could get spoiled." I say smiling at him, sipping from the cup he hands me.

"Bella, it would be my pleasure to spoil you." He says, smiling down at me. "Now get that sweet ass out of bed so we can get on the road, okay?"

"Okay." I say. I take a sip of coffee and then head to the shower.

Once I emerge from the bathroom, fully dressed, all I have to do is pack up my bathroom items and I am ready to go.

"I'm ready, Edward." I say quietly, sad to be leaving, but excited to see what is down the road for me; for us.

"Me too, baby." He says, taking my small bag from me and kissing my cheek. "I have the car packed and I think we are set." It was then that his cell phone rings.

"Hello, mother." I hear Edward say. "Yes, we are leaving right now so we should be on the property about noon." He looks over at me and rolls his eyes, smiling.

"Lunch sounds great, how about 12:30. I want Bella to have a chance to get settled and freshened up a bit before the onslaught." He says, holding me close to him.

"Mom, I know you are excited to meet her but please don't overdo it okay? Something light and she likes my reserve. We will see you about noon…I love you too…yes, mom, I will tell her… see you in a bit." He says and hangs up, looking at me.

"My mother says she can't wait to meet you. Please don't be nervous, I want you to be comfortable at my home, alright?"

"I will try, Edward. I just know that Leah was loved and I…"

"Bella, don't. Please don't. She doesn't compare to you. You are my life now." He says passionately, holding me tight. I vow never to say her name around him again.

I look around the house to make sure I haven't forgotten anything and my eyes linger on the piano. I slowly walk toward it and run my hand across the top where I had been sitting and where Edward played for me. I will never forget that night as long as I live. I smile at the fond memory.

"I will never sit down to this piano again without remembering that night, Bella. It is a night I will never ever forget." Edward says as he walks up behind me and wraps his arms around me, touching his cheek to mine.

We give a final look around the house and make sure everything is locked tight and shut the front door behind us. Edward opens the car for me and when I look up and see Sue standing at her living room window watching us leave, I get an eerie feeling. I give her a small wave but she ignores me. I look over at Edward, both of us shrugging our shoulders and then we are on our way to Napa Valley.

We spend the four hours talking and getting to know each other better and I thoroughly enjoy that he explains the process of wine making. I have an experienced ear at my disposal and I ask him all the questions I have wanted to know the answers to for a very long time and he eagerly shares his knowledge with me. When he starts talking about the business end of running a winery, that's when I really become intrigued. There is so much more to the industry than popping the cork and filling the glass that's for sure.

I have travelled to Napa for wine tasting tours often enough with Alice and Rosalie to know we are close to Volturi Winery. I feel the butterflies build in the pit of my stomach and I look at Edward out of nervousness.

"It will be fine, Bella. It's important to me that you are not upset or nervous in any way." He holds my hand tight to reassure me. "We are going to my house first so you can relax a little bit first, okay? We will be there right at noon then we will go to the main house for lunch. My mother and father will be there to meet you. I then have my meeting in our offices which are not far from the main house. Would you like to come with me?" He makes sure that I am aware of what's going on, I am sure to ease my nerves.

"Yes, please. I would rather not be left alone if that's alright." I say.

Our grip on each other's hand tightens when Volturi Winery comes into view. It is clearly one of the most beautifully designed wineries in the valley. It surprises me when Edward drives past the entrance and approximately one quarter mile later turns down a separate entrance that is lined with beautiful oak trees. The drive is long and shaded and then the trees end and a stone wall begins. At the end of the wall is an entrance with two massive arched oak doors with huge black iron hinges. Edward pushes a button on the steering wheel and the doors open inward revealing what I can only describe as paradise.

Once the doors completely open, Edward drives through a canopy of arched grapevines leading to a courtyard, revealing his estate. I know my mouth is hanging open at the sheer splendor of this peaceful place.

His home is made of river rock in the Tuscany style. In the front of home is a pond with a water spout fountain with Koi happily swimming and I swear I see them swim to the edge of pond when they see Edward. He stops the car in front of the house and walks around to open my door for me while I continue to stare at the sight before me. He smiles at me as he takes my hand to help me down.

"That's Billy, my property manager slash grounds keeper slash butler slash… you get what I mean. He and his wife Rebecca take care of the property and of me. And now you." He says wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey Billy, how are you?" Edward says, shaking Billy's hand.

"Things are well Mr. C. We had those bugs come back but I think I have them under control now." He says, looking at me.

"Billy, I would like to introduce Isabella Swan. She prefers to be called Bella. Bella this is my right hand, Billy." I put out my hand to him and he shakes it vigorously.

"Nice to meet you Billy." I say, laughing at the way my arm is almost removed from my shoulder.

"And it's nice to meet you too, Ms. Swan." Billy replies.

"Bella, please." I say to him.

"You will see this beautiful face around here a lot Billy, so keep your hands off or I'm telling Rebecca on you." Edward says laughing. He guides me toward a shaded walkway and I see Billy get in the car waving at me.

Once we reach the end of the walk, there is a stoned entrance leading up to two huge oak doors that must be five feet wide each with beautiful stained glass inlays. A woman is standing in the doorway smiling at Edward, wiping her hands on her apron. When we get close enough to her she runs into Edward's arms and laughs and then pats him hard on his back.

"So good to see you Mr. C. Welcome home. It hasn't been the same without you mulling about." She says, and like Billy, she looks at me while speaking to Edward.

"So good to be home and I can't wait to taste your fine cooking again, Rebecca." He says to her. Edward places his arm around my shoulder and guides me forward.

"Rebecca, this little lady is Isabella Swan. Please call her Bella." He says, his eyes sparkling at me when I look at him at how sweet he introduces me.

"Bella, this is Rebecca. She takes care of me and the house. She is an excellent cook so if there is anything you need or want I want you to tell her, alright? She will make sure you are taken care of." He says squeezing me.

Edward then puts his arm around both of us and walks us into the house and I stop in my tracks. This home is nothing like his condo or his Stateline home, both of which are primarily modern with stainless steel and black. This home is oak and bright and old world Tuscan. I immediately feel a calm wash over me. It's like this place does that to you.

Edward places his hand on my lower back and escorts me through a series of rooms to an enclosed terrace filled with green plants and flowers and trees. He walks to a table taking two glasses of chilled wine, handing one to me and toasts, "Welcome home, Bella." I touch my glass to his and look around and suddenly feel overwhelmed.

~BD~

Edward and I walk out the front door and find the cutest little red H2 Hummer cart waiting for us. It looks just like a big Hummer. I look at Edward and start laughing.

"I had this made for me to drive around on the property. It was either this or horses. I opted for this." He says jumping in and looking like a little kid. It even has a fake stick shift that is totally useless but Edward said he added it for affect.

"Edward, this is the cutest thing I have ever seen. You will have to let me drive it one day." I say, looking at everything he had them add to make it look authentic.

"We will just have to get you one. In pink." He says smiling at me. I try to visualize myself driving around his place in my own little pink Hummer. It makes me happy.

We arrive at the main house for lunch and his mother is waiting impatiently for our arrival.

"Edward! Welcome home, son. I have missed you." His mother says to him, looking at me.

"Mother." Edward says matter of factly, kissing her cheek.

"Mom, I would like you to meet Bella. Bella, this is my mother, Esme."

"Oh, Bella, I am so happy to meet you at last. I have heard so much about you." She says, taking my hand and placing it in the fold of her arm, guiding me through the house to the terrace.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen." I say, trying not to sound nervous.

"It's Esme, dear." She says, smiling, patting my hand.

"Edward, you sit there and Bella you sit here next to me." She points us to our seats.

Our lunch is already served and the wine is on ice. Edward picks up the bottle and pours for us all.

"Where's dad?" Edward asks, looking at his mother.

"He tried so hard to get here but couldn't get out of a meeting this morning. He will be here as soon as he can." She explains.

"So, Bella, did you have a pleasant vacation? How did you and Edward meet?" She gets right to the point.

"Mother. Don't. I told you how we met and Bella won't tell you anything different." Edward tells her.

"I don't mind, Edward." I say, touching his arm to calm him down. "Edward and I first saw each other when we were on the road to Lake Tahoe. We then spoke when we both stopped for gasoline at Truckee and then once again when we were in the lift line at Squaw Valley. I believe it was fate." I say looking at Edward. "Edward introduced himself when we rode the lift together for the first time. I believe we have been inseparable ever since." I smile up at him when he cups my face running his hand down my cheek to my chin.

"I think that is the sweetest thing I have ever heard." Esme croons.

"Mother, please." He says sweetly to her while pouring my favorite reserve.

I can feel Esme's eyes on me and I focus on my plate, looking at the contents of grilled chicken, romaine lettuce, pine nuts, and grapes. I spear the lettuce and after taking a bite I must have moaned out loud because I see both of them looking at me.

"Esme, this dressing is wonderful. I have never tasted anything like it before. What is it?" I ask, enthusiastically.

"It's a creamy vanilla dressing I created. It's really good isn't it? It's Edward's favorite too." She says proudly.

"Maybe you can share it with Bella, mom. She is an excellent cook as well. I have tasted quite a few of Bella's dishes now." He says, looking at me and grinning as I chew a mouthful of salad. I was mortified and my face showed every bit of that double entendre. I could have buried my face in my salad to hide my scarlet cheeks.

We continue our lunch, sharing our trip with Esme but leaving out the drama-filled events. We tell her about the snowball fight and how Edward kicked Emmett's ass on the slope again and Edward talked about Sam.

"I have a meeting with Jasper, mother. Bella and I thank you for lunch. You ready to go, babe?" Edward takes my hand to help me up from the table.

"Oh, no you don't Edward. She stays with me. I want to show her the house and the grounds and your father will be here shortly." She demands. "You go to your meeting then you can come back here and pick her up, alright?"

Edward looks at me for assurance and I nod my head to let him know it is okay and that I feel comfortable staying here without him. He cups my face, bending to give me a sweet kiss while looking into my eyes.

"I love you, Bella." He says into my ear. I raise my head and look at him.

"I love you back, Edward."

I walk with him to his cart and look over and see his mother watching us, clutching her hands to her chest and smiling.

"I will be back as soon as I can. Call me if you need me, Bella." He calls back over his shoulder.

I watch as Edward drives away then turn and walk back to the terrace, sitting next to Esme and picking up my glass of wine simply to give my hands something to do. We look at each other silently for what seems like an eternity.

"He loves you, doesn't he?" She says quietly.

"Yes." I say quietly. Almost too quietly.

"I can tell that you love him in return." She surmises.

"Yes, very much." I return.

"If I know Edward, he fought himself over this. It must have been difficult for him to confess this to you." She says.

"I couldn't tell you, but I know how difficult it was for me and how hard I fought my own feelings. Constantly." I tell her. "I felt it was too soon, knowing it had only been a few short days, but I knew the moment my eyes touched his that it was too late."

"He's been hurt, very, very badly. When Edward loves, he loves with his whole self. His heart is completely given away and is no longer his. Did he tell you about Leah?" She asks.

"Yes. He told me the story of what happened, but nothing more than that." I answer.

"Did he tell you they were to be married?"

"Yes."

"Has he asked you to marry him?" She asks me, eagerly waiting for my answer.

"No, he hasn't." I reply, taking a sip of wine.

"When Edward broke it off with Leah, it nearly destroyed him and our family. Edward became a shell with nothing inside anymore. He was non-responsive for months and it took several years for him to even begin to return to normal. His brothers tried to bring him back to us but couldn't." She says sadly. "As a mother, you hate to see your child hurt, but when I saw how deeply Edward had been hurt, it was like he died but left his body for us to deal with. His health suffered, he wouldn't eat, and he had no energy. Not at all like the vibrant man that you know him to be." She says looking directly at me.

"I know exactly how he felt then." I say to her. "I had my heart broken nearly the same way as Edward."

"I am very happy you are in his life, Bella." She says smiling at me. "He existed before he met you. Oh, he did what he was supposed to do. He is a good son, a good brother, and he runs the business like a machine. But I see a difference in him already. He can barely take his eyes off of you." She observes.

"I can barely take mine off of him; he is a very handsome man, Esme." I return smiling to myself.

"Has he played for you?"

"Yes."

And with that she jumped out of her chair and clapped her hands over her mouth and starts to cry. She cries hard. I don't know what to do, so I go to her to console her.

"Esme, are you alright? What is it?" I ask her, handing her a tissue from my bag.

"He… he quit playing after Leah. He plays beautifully does he not? There was music in this house every day before he left her. I could hear his music in the air from his house. Then it just stopped. He never played again. Never." She says sadly.

"Oh, thank you, Bella. You have brought him back to us. He is one of most wonderful human beings I have ever known in my life and he loves you. You are one very lucky woman." She smiles and embraces me warmly, kissing my forehead.

"What is this, Esme? Are you sad my dear?" I look up and see a very handsome man walking toward us and Esme gives me a tight squeeze before releasing me.

"Carlisle, this is Edward's Bella. Bella this is Edward's father, Carlisle."

"So you are Bella. The woman that has brought life back to my son's heart." He says to me. I can hear a hint of an Italian accent when he tacks an 'a' at the end of certain words.

"You are a slip of a girl aren't you?" He says more than asks, holding me back by the shoulders, looking at my stature.

"She's beautiful Carlisle and Edward is head over heels in love with her." Esme says, gleaming.

I smile at both of them as they wrap an arm around each other's waist and look at me.

"I understand you are responsible for making my other sons happy as well? I have never seen Emmett and Jasper quite as smitten as they are right now. I have barely seen them since they returned from Tahoe. When do we meet these ladies?" He asks me.

"I must admit Carlisle, they are equally as smitten. As far as you meeting them, I suppose that will be up to Emmett and Jasper, but I do understand they will be here next weekend for the feast. Is that right, Esme?" I turn to her and ask.

"That is right Carlisle but it is my understanding that both of the ladies will be here for the dinner on Sunday as well." She says smiling.

She looks at me and I smile at the thought that both Alice and Rosalie will be here for the dinner. I am pleased that I will have them with me.

"Carlisle, Edward is playing again." Esme and Carlisle look into each other's eyes and I can see tears well up in both their eyes. They hug tightly before turning back to me.

"Bella, I can see by the confused look on your face that you do not understand our reaction to this news." Carlisle says, offering us our seats and pouring more chilled wine into our glasses.

"Edward's playing was like breathing to him. He owns five pianos so he can play wherever he is. He would play every day. When he needed to think, he played. When he was happy, he played. When he was sad, he played. And when he was in love, he played. Then his heart died and we never heard another note." Carlisle explains to me.

"Bella, if he is playing for you, then we know for certain that he loves you. But I need to say this and please forgive me if I sound harsh toward you. If you don't love him completely, then you must walk away now. Leave now before he returns to this house. I will take you wherever you need to go. I will not have him destroyed again." He says, waiting for my response. Both he and Esme are looking at me and I shift my eyes between the two of them. They must love him very much to say this to me and I know that it is impossible for me to leave him. I smile at both of them.

"I love him. Completely. I cannot leave him, Carlisle." I say and a big smile comes over both their faces and then my cell phone pings a text.

"Excuse me, I need to get this. It's Edward."

E: _are you still alive._

B: _yes, are you?_

E: _are you going thru the ringer_

B: _they love you and want to make sure you are happy_

E: _then you've met my father?_ _tell them i am happy. the happiest i have ever been_

B: _they know that i think. when will you be back._

E: _almost done. wait for me?_

B: _forever._

E: _i like the sound of that. i love you._

B: _i love you back._

When I put my phone down on the table, I am smiling to myself and I see both Esme and Carlisle watching me.

"He's almost finished and will be back shortly." I tell them.

"Bella, may I use your phone please?" Carlisle says. This is an odd request but I hand it to him willingly. I watch as Carlisle enters a phone number and puts the phone to his ear.

"Edward, while I am sure Bella would love to hear all those wonderful things you want to do to her, this is your father and it is a physical impossibility." He says to him nearly laughing. I put my face in my hands, mortified that Carlisle heard something intended for my ears alone. I know I am as red as the roses in Esme's garden.

"Edward, I want to make plans for us to go to dinner tonight and will not take no for an answer." Carlisle says sternly.

"No. You can do it some other time. Your mother and I want to spend time with you and Bella. We can go out tonight and you can take her out tomorrow." He says, looking at me. He is very handsome and I can see where Edward gets his extreme good looks. He has his mother's hair and smile but the rest is clearly all Carlisle.

"Wait, both of you." I interrupt the conversation and everyone looks at me. "I do not have anything to wear to any dinners. I packed for a winter vacation at Lake Tahoe and nothing more. This visit to your home was unplanned and unexpected and I am not prepared for any outings." I say to them firmly.

"You are on speaker son." Carlisle says.

"Bella, you have plenty in your wardrobe that is appropriate for dinner in Napa, but that dress you wore for me is for my eyes only, do you understand?" He says to me and I smile openly at that.

"I understand, Edward. Do I have time to drive into town to do a little shopping before you are done with Jasper?" I ask him.

"Yes, I can always find something to do here. But hurry home to me, Bella." I blush at that.

"Edward, do I need to remind you that you are on speaker?" I say, looking at his parents.

"Nope. I know. I just don't want to be away from you for long. Mom will you take Bella shopping and make sure it's on my account?"

"It would be my pleasure, son. It's been a long time since I've gone girl shopping." Esme says, clapping her hands. It reminds me of Alice in a way. "Do we need to shop for the dinner on Sunday?" She asks Edward.

"No, I have that covered." He replies.

"Bella, will you take me off speaker please?" I pick up the phone, clicking the speaker button and put the phone to my ear.

"I miss you Bella. I can't stand to be away from you. I feel like a prepubescent teenager. It's almost embarrassing." He admits openly, chuckling at himself. I move from the table across the terrace for some privacy.

"Edward, I missed you the moment you drove away this afternoon. I will be back soon and will text you when I arrive so we can meet up, alright?" I say quietly for his ears only.

"I love you, baby." He says.

"Edward?"

"Yes."

"I … need you." I say to him quietly and there is silence on the phone.

"Do I need to come home right now?" He asks in a rush.

"Yes." I answer in a rush and he hangs up without a response.

"Esme, I am going to run to Edward's and freshen up a bit and change out of these clothes I have traveled in this morning and I will meet you here or you can pick me up in an hour?" I say, totally giving myself away with my blush.

"Of course, dear." She replies, smiling her understanding. "Tell Edward not to keep you long." And she walks into the house with Carlisle, arm in arm and I suspect they have the same plan in mind.

I quickly walk the road to Edward's and he drives up behind me and takes me the rest of the way to his house. We rush upstairs to his room and I don't even take the time to notice my surroundings before we throw our clothes off everywhere. Edward rushes to me, lifting me and I immediately wrap my legs around his waist feeling him enter me in one thrust.

We move to the sitting area and he sits in an armless chair which allows me to straddle him comfortably with my feet resting on the floor. He has a hold of my hips, helping me move up and down on him and I know I am ready to cum almost immediately.

"Edward… I'm ready… please…I need to cum… Now" I say feeling myself tighten around him.

"Me too, baby… c…cum for me… I can't hold b… back." He says in a groan and he moves my hips front and back over his cock and I can feel my clit rub against him and it intensifies it even more and I can't hold it back any longer.

"Fuck, Edward… I'm cumming." I breathe into his ear.

"I love you so much, Bella…" And we cum together in the shortest fuck session on record. I think I should call Guinness but they would want proof.

"Shit Edward, what was that, 3 minutes?" I say and we both start laughing out loud.

"Was it that long?" He says between laughs and heavy breaths. He pulls me down to him and I rest my head on his shoulder until my breathing returns to normal.

"I think your mom and dad know what we were planning here." I say, still resting on him, still feeling him inside me.

"Oh, I guarantee they did. I inadvertently told my dad I wanted to do this to you." Edward blushes I think. I know I did.

"I also think they were planning their own little tryst." I say before I bend down to kiss his soft, warm lips.

"Again, I know they were. If you think I can't pass up on opportunity to be with you, my father is just as bad with my mother. The stories I could tell, but won't. He and my mother are very active if you know what I mean."

"I find that incredibly sweet and wonderful that they still want each other this way." I say, taking his earlobe in between my lips and I feel him coming to life again inside of me.

~BD~

"Bella, this is not too expensive, now stop, please. Edward wants you to have this so please let him get it for you." Esme says loudly.

"Esme, I can't have him spend his money on me like this. He is having Alice get me a gown for the dinner as it is and I don't want him to spend his hard earned money on me like that." I say to her firmly.

"Bella, do you not know of Edward's situation? Has he not told you how wealthy he is?" She asks quietly.

"No, and I don't expect him to talk to me about it but I don't want him wasting his money on me." I reply.

"Bella, honey, Edward can live very, very comfortably off the interest alone that his money earns him. Trust me, him buying you this dress and shoes will not even put a blip on his bank account statement. Now, we are getting this and you will not argue with me." She says, wrapping her arm around my shoulder guiding me to the woman at the counter.

"Hello, again, Mrs. Cullen. It's been a long time since you visited our store. The last time I saw you, you were here with Leah when they announced their wedding. Tell them congratulations for me since I don't see her in here anymore." The girl at the register says with a beaming smile. "No, Jennifer, Edward and Leah parted company about three years ago. But this is Bella, she is with Edward now and will be a regular in your store alright?" Esme says.

"Hello, Bella, I am s..so s..sorry, I..I didn't know. I…" She stammers.

"Please don't, Jennifer. You didn't know so please don't stress yourself. I will take this dress and I believe Edward has an account I would like to charge it to please." I say to her while she nods her head trying to hide her blush.

After several hours of shopping, Esme and I head back to the winery. I text Edward that we are on our way and he replies that he will meet me at the house and to have Esme drop me off there.

"Edward says to drop me off at his house. What time to you want to meet us for dinner?" I ask her.

"Why don't you and Edward come to the house around 6:00 for cocktails and we can leave from there. Carlisle will have made the reservations." She answers.

"Thank you, Esme, for taking me out today. I appreciate all your help."

"Bella, you are with Edward now. You are part of our family and we take care of our family." She says to me, placing her hand on my hand.

I smile at her kind words and I tell her we will see her at six. I waive at her as she drives away and take my bags into the house as I am greeted by Rebecca.

"Welcome home, Ms. Bella."

_A/N: Finally out of Tahoe; home in Napa. The journey begins. Now click that button down there and tell me what you think… what you think might happen, because I have it planned already but want to hear your ideas….you never know they might creepy in._


	25. Chapter 25

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer…Twilight…hers**

**Never ending thanks to lovinrob and amandac3 for helping me grow. **

**Jennifer, we miss you girl.**

**Creepy, you are my #1**

**Thanks to all of you readers that have been there from Chapter 1. To all of you that have favored me as an author, that have favored this story and have alerted yourselves to the updates. And thank you for your reviews. I really really like it.**

**CHAPTER 25**

Bella

"_Thank you, Esme for taking me out today. I appreciate it and your help."_

"_Bella, you are with Edward now. You are part of our family and we take care of our family." She says to me placing her hand on my hand._

After Esme drops me off at Edward's house, I am greeted by Rebecca and a cup of hot tea.

"Thank you, Rebecca." I say, sitting, taking a sip and relaxing for a moment. "Is Edward around?" I ask.

"No, Bella, he isn't here yet. He called and said that he would be home around 5:00. It is 4:30 now." She says.

"I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower then. Thank you for the tea, Rebecca." I say taking my cup and bags upstairs.

I take a hot shower and find a long white robe on the back of the door for me and tie it around myself. I lay down on Edward's huge comfortable bed for a minute, thinking about my overwhelming day. That's the last thing I remember until I wake to find Edward lying next to me, watching me.

"Hello beautiful." He says, raising his head off his arm to place a kiss on my forehead.

"Hey, you. What time is it? I can't believe I fell asleep." I lift up off the bed and find that I still have my hair wrapped in a towel.

"It's 5:30 baby, you need to get dressed okay?" I look at him and he's already showered and dressed. "I wanted you to sleep as long as you could so now you have to hurry. So get that beautiful ass out of bed and get at it." I am expecting his typical, sound, smack on my bottom but instead he gently rubs it and bends down to kiss it. I smile.

"Where are my bags?" I say in a rush while I hop off the bed looking around the room.

"You are unpacked, Bella. You can find all your stuff in the ladies suite, which is now Bella's suite."

_What the…?_

"I go into the bathroom and look for this ladies suite but don't see it. I turn around and look at Edward. He then points to another door on the other side of the room and I open it to find a second full bathroom and dressing room. I can't believe it. It's huge and beautiful and designed specifically for the needs of a woman. I am in love with it and turn to look at Edward, smiling while I slowly shut the door, my eyes never leaving his until the door is completely shut.

Twenty minutes later, I emerge from my bathroom fully dressed with my hair in a sexy messy up do and since I fell asleep with my hair in a towel, it worked to my advantage. I am wearing a long sleeve drop waist mini dress that is loose on top but tighter around the hips. It's very comfortable and since Edward likes blue on me, I chose it in royal blue with matching blue caged sandals.

When Edward looks at me he literally chokes and starts coughing.

"Holy shit, Bella." He says stalking toward me, walking a circle around me, looking at my dress. He then stops in front of me holding my hips pulling me into his growing erection.

"I am so getting laid tonight." He says confidently and I start laughing, throwing my arms around his neck.

"What a coincidence, so am I!" I exclaim. "Let's go before we are late." I say, taking his hand and leading him out of the bedroom. I turn and look at him over my shoulder and he is checking out my shoes biting on his bottom lip. God! He looks so sexy when he bites that bottom lip.

"You can leave those shoes on while I do naughty things to you, Bella." He says briefly into my ear. I have to moan at that and decide the shoes will definitely stay on my feet.

We walk out the front door and Billy has a black Mercedes SLS waiting for us with my door open for me. I glance at Edward with my eyebrow raised and mouth the word 'sexy' at him. He smiles and mouths 'only for you, baby' back at me. Oh yes, he is so getting laid tonight.

We arrive the short distance to his parent's house and when we walk in I hear a party going on with music and laughter and start running toward the sound. I throw myself at Rosalie and Alice and we are in an all-girl group hug.

"Oh my god, I missed you two so much." I say to them, kissing them.

We are talking over one another like we are the only ones in the room. When we stop, we look around us to find our boys and their parents staring at us. The three of us burst out laughing and hug some more.

"Hello Jasper. Hello Emmett. I can see you both are still wooing my girls?" I say to them, planting a kiss on each of their cheeks.

"I am afraid your little Alice has me hook, line and sinker, Bella. I am totally hers now and am a happy man for it. Thank you so much for introducing me to her." Jasper says to me, declaring his affection for my dearest friend.

I get butterflies in my stomach hearing him say how much he loves her. I look at Alice and she has tears coming out of her eyes and I need to hug her again.

"Oh, Alice. He is perfect for you isn't he. I knew he was the moment I met him." I can see she is very much in love as well and I just know these two will be our first wedding. Even before Emmett's.

"Edward," Jasper begins. "I am going to need the name of the contractor that built your house." He says beaming at Alice.

I turn and see Esme crying and Carlisle beaming at the sight before him.

"In one single weekend my three bachelor sons come home in love." Carlisle says holding a glass of wine in the air with one hand and holding his wife closer to him with the other.

Rosalie comes over to me and hugs me harder than ever before.

"That is from my father. He can't express how deeply sorry and regretful he is, Bella. He really is devastated about all that you went through. He knows it's his fault." She has tears welling in her eyes.

"Don't you dare cry Rosalie. It was Jacob's fault. Your father was just a pawn like everyone one else that Jacob encounters." I have my arm around her waist and squeeze her tight when Emmett comes over and comforts her.

"She feels really bad, Bella." He says wiping the tears from her eyes. This one little action tells me a lot about how he truly feels about her. I hope she returns his feelings because I want her to be happy, finally.

"Okay, let's go to dinner shall we? I suspect everyone has their own car so we will meet you at Celadon's." Carlisle calls out to everyone and we all finish our wine and head out the door.

Once we get to the restaurant, I can't help but notice that it has an Italian rustic exterior and interior. There is a small area set aside for our large party and all the employees know the Cullen's by name.

Once we are seated, Carlisle orders several bottles of various wines, which surprisingly are not Volturi wines.

"Carlisle, I am surprised you are not ordering your own label." I say with raised brows.

"We like to taste other labels to see what they are putting out. It's a very competitive industry, Bella." He explains.

"You are preaching to the wrong choir, father. There is only one wine for my Bella, and she was hooked on it long before I met her." Edward says lovingly into my eyes. I adore this man.

"That's right, Edward." Alice says. "Our Bella will only choose restaurants that serve Volturi wines. She will hound us until we finally agree to a Volturi wine tasting. Thank heaven for Embry. He is so patient with her and her endless questions. I think at one point he thought she might be a transplanted spy from another winery the way she would ask him questions." She continues, smiling at me.

"You should have heard her give me a trivia lesson at Squaw last week. She does seem to know a lot about everything wine related. Father, maybe we should bring her on staff, she could be an asset to us." Edward says, surprising me.

"Let's not talk business right now, I want to enjoy all the lovely ladies we have sitting at our table tonight." He beams looking at us all and ending in an adoring flirt with his wife.

"Edward?" I hear a voice say behind me and I look up and see all the Cullen's faces go blank and ashen. I look to see who has caused this reaction when I find myself staring at one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen, standing right behind Edward, wringing her hands.

Edward doesn't move except to look at Jasper.

"I told you I would call you on Monday and that you were never to contact Edward. What are you doing here?" He says angrily.

"I need to talk to Edward." The woman says. I look at Edward silently asking him what is going on, who is she?

"Bella, this is Leah." He says and I look up at her not smiling or frowning and then look at Rosalie and Alice.

"Girls, how about we make a trip to the ladies room and let the family talk to Leah." I say and we all get up and let them have their privacy, when Edward grabs my hand.

"Bella." He says pitifully. I sit back down in my chair and whisper to him.

"I won't be gone long, baby, and I won't be far away. I thought you'd like to do this without an audience." I say to him.

I don't like the change that has come over him. He has slipped into someone I have never seen before and if what Esme says is true about him disappearing, I can see a sliver of that now.

"Do you need me to stay?" I ask him.

"Yes, but it's okay. Don't be gone long okay?" He asks, looking sideways at me.

"Just five minutes, Edward." I say to him, giving him a chaste kiss, wiping the lip gloss off his lips. I stand and look at Leah directly in her eyes daring her to hurt him.

We walk away from the table and I look over my shoulder to see all of them coming down on her but Edward sits there saying nothing.

"What the hell is that all about, Bella?" Rose asks, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"That is Leah, Edward's ex-fiancé. He caught her giving a blow job to her London boyfriend that she was having an affair with whenever she traveled to Europe." I tell them a nutshell.

"He looked really upset, didn't he?" Alice asks.

"He sure did. I wonder why? It's been three years, you would think it wouldn't affect him this deeply by now." I say.

"Emmett said that a woman hurt him really bad, not only did she cheat on him, she lied and that everything he believed in during their whole relationship was a 'forgery' he called it." Rose says.

"Esme said that Edward nearly died when they broke up. She said that he was virtually non-existent. He couldn't work, wouldn't smile or laugh. Can you imagine Edward not smiling or laughing? That's what I love most about him." I say, looking at myself in the mirror, adjusting my hair, killing time before I make the decision to go back out to him

"I need to get back to him. I shouldn't have left him." I rush out the door with the girls in tow and breathe a sigh of relief that Leah is gone.

"Dammit, I left my purse. Tell Edward I left my bag in the ladies room and I'll be right back." I turn on my heel to rush back in and when I open the door there she is. Of course she is standing there with my small clutch in her hand.

"That is mine, thank you." And I hold out my hand to take it from her.

"And THAT is mine." She says pointing to the door but I know exactly what she means. She means Edward.

"Oh, you mean Edward? Do you mean to try to take him from me?" I ask with raised brows.

"Oh, honey, I KNOW I can. He hasn't gotten over me, couldn't you tell?"

"What I can tell is that he hasn't gotten over the anger and animosity he has for you. That was not love you saw in there, it was hate. But if you feel you can take him I can't stop you. Good luck." I say to her as I walk out the door and I run right smack into Edward.

"You didn't come back so I thought I would see if there was anything wrong." And with that the door opens and Leah walks out and smiles at Edward.

"Edward, we really need to talk about this. We can't do this without talking first. I will call Angie for an appointment." She says looking at me.

"And I said for you to talk to Jasper. You don't need to talk to me about anything, Leah." He says putting his arm around my waist and guiding me back to the table.

"What is going on?" I ask, looking at his distorted face.

"It's a long story but I will tell you soon, alright?" He says and I nod my head at him.

When we get back to the table the server brings Edward three large shots of Chivas and he downs them consecutively.

"She means to get you back Edward." I whisper to him at which time he clamps his eyes closed as if he tastes something bad.

He looks into my eyes for a very long time before saying, "It ain't happening." I know exactly what he means when he says that. I trust him.

"Let's order, I'm starving. What are you having Edward?" I ask as I peruse my menu.

~BD~

Edward didn't really come out of the funk he was in probably because we all knew that Leah was in the room the entire time we were in the restaurant. It seemed to unnerve him knowing that she was watching him all evening. Well, I know it unnerved me.

When we got home we went straight to bed. The idea of making love was put on the back burner since I'm sure Leah was in the forefront of his mind. So in lieu of making love I just held him and we snuggled close to each other all night.

The smell of hazelnut coffee wakes me out of my deep sleep and I see him on his knees resting his arms on the bed with his chin on his hands.

"Come on Bellllaaaaaaa." He sings. "Time to waaaaake uuuup." He continues, smiling. My Edward is back to normal.

"What are you doing sweetie. You are dressed already?" I say sitting up taking a sip of this wonderful smelling coffee.

"I thought we'd take Lil' Hummer out around the property and give you a proper tour of the winery. We are meeting up with the others at 12:30 for lunch at Aro's.

"Oh goodie. I love the Volturi sandwich there." Only I would get excited to have lunch at Aro's Café. I have eaten there every time I tour Volturi.

"Be downstairs in 30 minutes. I've invited the crew over for breakfast." He says kissing my cheek.

"And Bella, I'm sorry about last night. That's the first time I have seen her in three years. There is something I need to tell you." He starts. "Five years ago I bought a nightclub in San Francisco and in the contract it was agreed that if I ever sold it, she would have first right of refusal. Now that you are in my life, I don't want any ties to her and I had Jasper contact her to start the sale, offering her the first option to buy it." He explains to me.

"What's the name of the club?" I ask.

"Posto di Lea." He says, and I gasp and almost stop breathing.

"That is your club, Edward? I love that place. I used to go there all the time when I had a life. Wait until the girls find out." I say.

"So the Lea is Leah?" I ask.

"Yes. She has no monetary investment in it only the name. But it was part of the contract and since we were to be married, we decided to add that in the contract when I bought it. Now she is using this as a means to communicate with me." He explains to me.

"She told me last night in the ladies room that you are hers and that she knew you were still in love with her. She aims to get you back." I tell him.

"Jasper told me yesterday that she told him the same thing. That she said she was a fool and was still in love with me and all that bullshit." He says, spitting out the story.

"It will be okay, Edward. Let me hop in the shower and I will meet you downstairs, alright?" I say and he nods at me, giving me that smirk I love. I kiss him quickly and run toward my bathroom.

I hurry through my shower, putting my damp hair in a slicked back pony, slipping into a pair of skinny jeans, a v-neck t-shirt and a hoodie and run downstairs. I made it in thirty minutes.

"Hey guys." I say to everyone as I look for a mug for coffee since I left mine upstairs.

"Let me get that for you Miss Bella." Rebecca says joyfully. I smile at her, thanking her.

"So what's up?" I turn around and ask.

"Jasper and I are riding over to his property so he can show me where he wants to put his house." She says jumping in place, clapping her hands to her chest. Jasper watches her and smiles pulling her into a big hug.

"I want HER to show me where I should put it since it will be ours one day." He says to all of us.

"What are you saying Jasper?" I gasp out loud.

"That eventually Alice will be living in that house with me and I want her to be happy with it." He answers. "If I can talk her into it, hopefully by time the house is finished."

Alice and I look at each other and just smile. We both know that we are thinking the same thing. I know she is the happiest she has ever been, and she knows that I am over the moon happy for her.

"You better name your first born after me dammit." I say as I put cream and sugar in my tea.

"What are you two up to?" I say to Emmett and Rosalie.

"We aren't going far. Just a tour of the winery, the property and maybe show her where my house is going. Although it's nothing compared to her place." He says to me.

"Emmett, stop. I would live happily with you in a shanty." She says, and they both chuckle at the thought.

"But we've talked about this. Why do you insist on saying stuff like that?" Rosalie says with her hands on her hips scowling at Emmett.

What's going on here? I look at the both of them and Rose sees the questions and concern on my face.

Edward looks at Emmett and Rosalie as well and knows what is at issue here.

"Emmett?" Edward gets his attention. "Emmett don't tell me you haven't told her." He says.

"Tell me what?" Rosalie asks with renewed interest.

Emmett just sits there glaring at Edward.

"Dammit Emmett, she thinks you have an issue with all the money she has doesn't she?" Edward says, glaring at him.

"Why would you let this become an issue for you? She thinks you are upset because she has more money than you doesn't she?"

"Edward?" I ask. "Your mother told me a little about you, is it the same for Emmett?"

"And Jasper." He says. I look at Rosalie and Alice contemplating whether to tell them the situation. I decide it's best.

"Rosalie, apparently these three boys are very wealthy trust fund babies and your little empire is a pittance compared to theirs so why you think he is jealous of your bank account, I don't know." I say to her and I see Rosalie look at him with her arms folded across her ample chest.

"Emmett? What's going on then?" Rose asks him.

"Aww Rosie, we need to talk about this in private alright?" He says, kicking the ground like he was kicking a rock.

"No, Em, these people are our family." That one statement says it all… we are family.

"Rosie, please!" He begs.

"Is it because I live in that big house?" She asks him.

"Partly. Part because I still live with my parents and that's embarrassing. Part because you live in the city and I will have my place here. Part because I don't see you wanting to change your plans for me. Part…..." He says before Rosalie interrupts him.

"Emmett, baby, I would go anywhere with you, you just haven't asked me." She says to him, bringing his face down to hers so she can kiss him. That was the sweetest thing I've ever seen her do.

"I want to be with you always, Rosie. But my job is here. I need to be here." He says putting his forehead down on hers.

"Well then you better get your house built and I'll need an office if I'm going to run Hale Transportation from Napa." She says.

"Yeah, and you can keep your office in the city for Michael to manage and you can run your other businesses from here, Rosie." Alice pipes in. "I will help you get set up as soon as Emmett builds his house."

"Yeah, and you can run yours from here as well. Jasper, Alice will need an office too if she's going to keep all of us in line." Rose says to him.

Edward and I watch our little children huddle and plan their new lives, as we smile at how happy they are planning their future. We chuckle at the sight.

He wraps his arm around my shoulder and says, "I haven't given you the tour of my place yet have I?"

"No, but it's been pretty busy since we arrived. How about tonight? Let's not go out tonight. Let's stay in." I say knowing he told his father he wanted to take me out.

"Alright. After the tour of the property."

"Hey you guys," Emmett says to us, "we are meeting at Froggy's after the tour for some beer and pool, meet us there at 5:00?"

"Not tonight Em…" Edward starts to say until Alice interrupts him.

"Come on, pleeeeeease." Alice says. "It'll be fun." She says tilting her head sideways jutting her hip out. "We are together here for only this weekend. We don't have to be out late. Just a burger, a couple pitchers and a couple games of pool. Then we can come home." She continues to talk us into it.

Edward and I look at each other and give in. "Alright Alice." Edward says. "We will meet you there at 5:00. But we aren't staying late." He says, looking into my eyes, kissing my ear.

"Let's get going." He says. "There's a lot I want to show you." And with that we walk toward the door and the other two couples follow us getting into their respective custom carts.

Emmett has a custom Escalade Cadillac and Jasper also has a Hummer H3 which has room for four. I can't wait to see what Esme and Carlisle have.

We drive past the main house which is busy with caterers and party planners organizing the seating arrangements and decorating I suppose. We drive down to the visitor's center to see Embry but he is busy with customers but he waves at us with a curious look on his face as if wondering what the heck am I doing with the CEO. Now he really must think I'm a planted spy. I giggle at the thought.

Edward takes me to the barrel room and it is beautifully lined with barrels of different kinds of wines. I see a full wall lined with "Edward's" on the label.

"Is this all your private reserve we've been drinking?" I ask him. Touching the rough exterior of the barrels.

"Not all of it. A new recipe is ready to bottle this year. I hope you like it just as well." He says, taking my hand and walking me through the aisles of the barrel room.

When he makes a left at the end of the aisle, we are in a dark corner of the building and Edward turns me into the cool wall and holds my face to kiss me. He presses his warm lips against the cool skin of my neck running his tongue up to my ear. He knows that's it for me. That it's my weakness. I lay my head back to give him access to the side of my face.

He runs his hands up under my shirt and under my sports bra, exposing my breasts to the cold air, making my nipples harden and he warms them with his mouth. I can feel the tingling begin.

After he has finished loving on my breasts, he runs his tongue over my lips. I tease him and when I don't open my lips for him like I generally do, so he runs his tongue between them like he would with my little girl if he wanted in there. Once he gains entrance into my mouth, our tongues wrap around each other in a deep sensual dance. God I love how deep and passionate his kisses turn when he crosses that line.

Once we are sufficiently turned on and desperately needing each other, he drops to his knee and removes my boots and then unzips my pants, removing them. He stares at my little girl then gives her a brief but forceful lick and a kiss. Once he has his jeans off, he lifts me around his waist and sits me down on his cock. With my back up against the wall he thrusts himself in and out of me while I hang on to him, meeting each of his thrusts. I can feel it build inside me and know that it won't be long now.

He turns us around where his back is up against the wall and I am holding myself up by his shoulders. I grind and circle my hips over his cock feeling him deep within me.

"My God Edward." I whisper. I can hear his grunts reverberate throughout the room as if we were in a cave.

"Fuck, Bella. I'm cumming baby." He says quietly, pumping into me harder and deeper.

I latch my mouth onto his and swallow his groans and give him my moans. But I can't hold back any longer.

"Edward… baby…Now, baby, cum with me." I say quietly and he thrusts in and I thrust down using the support of his shoulders to take all of him.

"Damn, Bella… I'm close… fuck, baby…" He grunts in my ear.

"Oh, Edward, ohgod..." And he gives me three more hard thrusts and then he falls to his knees and we bust out laughing.

"Shit, Edward this cement is freezing my ass." I jump off him and try to stand, clumsily getting off the cold cement floor. We are both laughing at the sight of us, trying to put our clothes back on before someone comes around to find us... namely Emmett.

"Fuck, those quickies are intense." Edward says zipping and buttoning his jeans.

"Thank you, baby. I needed that." I say to him, zipping my hoodie.

Edward kisses me hard on the lips and then takes my hand as we continue the tour.

Once we work our way out from behind the barrels, Edward takes me to an elevator to the offices. After the doors open it's like we are in a different world. It's like I'm back in the city and not at a green, lush winery. He takes my hand and we walk down a long corridor and there is a tall and skinny brunette sitting at a desk watching us approach.

"Hello, Angie." Edward says.

"Hello, Edward." She says in return.

"Angie, this is my Bella." He says, looking at me.

"I am so happy to meet you Bella. I was hoping he would bring you around so we could meet. If there is anything you need, I want you to call me. I do everything for Edward so if you need me…Here, let me give you my cell. Write yours down too in case I need to reach you or to find Edward." She says all executive assistant like.

"It's nice to meet you too Angie. Thank you for everything you did for us while we were at Tahoe. I appreciate it very much." I say to her as I write my cell down for her, watching her put her number in my phone.

"Okay, Angie, I am showing her the office then the property. I don't want you here as it is so go home. What are you doing here by the way? It's a Saturday." He says.

"I am working on changing pass codes to the various reports and programs. I will have the list for your use by Monday. I hope you won't need access to any of them this weekend?" She says.

"No, not until Monday." He answers her. "Also, Angie, I ran into Leah last night. It seems she doesn't want to make the sale without my involvement. Draft a letter to her telling her she has the contracted 30 days to refuse or buy starting on the date that she spoke to Jasper about the sale. Then I want you to call Alec to put him on alert that the club is for sale. I hate for it to go down since it's been doing so well, but I don't want any involvement with her name." Edward says to her as we continue to walk down the hall.

"Edward if she has no monetary involvement and no other involvement with the club other than the name, why are you selling it?" I ask him.

"Because, Bella. You are in my life now. I don't want her name next to mine anywhere." He answers as he opens the door to his office.

"Are you doing this for me?" I ask.

"Well, yes. And for me… for us. I don't want her associated with us." He says.

"Okay, I understand that. But if I don't have an issue with it, do you?"

"No, I guess not other than my love and respect for you and for appearances." He explains.

"Well if that's all there is to this, her name on the door, I think you should keep it. I love that club, Edward. I have had some good times there with the girls. We can go there on a date or something when I return to the city." I say to him running my hands up his chest and around his shoulders pulling him down into a kiss where I tease his mouth now.

He lifts me and turns me quickly, sitting me on his oak desk. "I'm going to fuck you on this desk, Bella." He says in a deep, raspy voice.

I lay back down on the desk waiting for him to remove my pants.

"But not today." He teases, tweaking my nipples through my bra and running out of the room, down the hall.

_Wait. What?_

"You son-of-a…." I say out loud, stopping out of respect for Esme, and chase him down the hall laughing at him as he runs away from me.

"_EDWARD! Get back here!" _

_A/N: Little tease. A quickie in the barrels. The girls are helping with house plans, and things are cruising right along. Well… well… well. We have Tanya-bitch, Jacob-jerk, and Leah-hoe. Which one rears their ugly head first. Click the button down there, love it or hate it, I wanna hear about it._


	26. Chapter 26

**Rating: M**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own three toothbrushes.**

**Thank you to all of those that review. I am truly humbled by your positive comments. To the gal from France, I wish I could reply to your review but you are not registered and it won't allow me to talk to you, but thank you for reviewing.**

**T and A, you girls boggle my mind with what you catch. Truly, you are the best.**

**CHAPTER 26**

Edward

I have her in my house now and with any luck, she will never leave. I watch her as we pull onto my property and see the awe on her face as we drive through the oak trees and then through the grapevines. It's an impressive entrance and I love it each time I come home from a trip. I don't have to drive down my lane very often so when I do, it's a real treat for me as much as it is for her.

Once we make it into the house, I make the introductions to Billy and Rebecca. I want her to feel at home here so I take her to the back terrace and have a glass of chilled reserve and I watch her look out at the rolling hills covered in vines. It really is a spectacular site but we don't have much time before my mother will start calling so we leave to have lunch at the main house.

I had a custom cart made to look like an H2 Hummer and the look on her face is priceless when she sees it. I have to admit it really is fun and it gets the job done of hauling me around the property. Of course when I see the look on her face and she says she wants to drive it, I know that I will have a pink one made for her once she moves onto the property with me.

When we drive up to the main house, my mother is eagerly waiting for us. I knew she would be. She wants to see Bella, the woman that has captured my heart.

"Edward! Welcome home, son. I have missed you." Mom says, capturing me in a suffocating hug.

"Mother." I say, kissing her cheek.

I have greeted her this way since I can remember. She has come to expect it and if she doesn't get it, she calls me on it. But it is Bella that has captured her attention today and I can see that she can't keep her eyes off of her. Well, join the club.

"Mom, I would like you to meet Bella. Bella, this is my mother, Esme."

Once the introductions are made and my mother expresses her happiness at meeting Bella, I think Bella calms down a little bit. At least she seems to. I notice that my dad is missing from the group. I was hoping that we could get this over with in one shot, but my mother says he can't make it because of a meeting.

During lunch and after we spend the better part of an hour with Bella getting grilled by my mother, I knew it was time to leave and meet Jasper.

"I have a meeting with Jasper, mother. Bella and I thank you for lunch. You ready to go, babe?" I get up to help her from her seat when my mother stops me in my tracks.

"Oh, no you don't Edward. She stays with me. I want to show her the house and the grounds and your father will be here shortly." She says "You go to your meeting then you can come back here and pick her up, alright?"

I don't want to leave her here but when Bella looks at me and nods her head that it is okay for me to go on without her, that she will be fine here, I go ahead and give her a kiss goodbye.

"I love you, Bella." I say soft enough for only her to hear.

"I love you back, Edward." And again, my heart aches for her. I hate leaving.

I look over and see my mother watching us. "I will be back as soon as I can. Call me if you need me, Bella."

I jump in my mini Hummer and look at her over my shoulder as I drive away and she has already turned back to talk to my mother. I pull up to the office and run into Angie on the stairs leading to the upper floors above the barrel room.

"Hey Edward. Welcome back. Did you have a good trip?" She asks, smiling like the cat and I'm the canary.

"Yes, Angie, I had a wonderful trip and yes, I have her here with me. She's at mother's right now getting grilled. I will make sure you meet her as soon as I can, alright?" I say to her. I put my arm over her shoulder because Angie is more than just an employee. She is a valued friend and a part of my extended family.

"Jasper is in his office already, waiting for you. What's going on, Edward?" She asks curiously.

"Get your pad and meet me in my office, I'm going to go get Jasper." I say to her as I walk down the hallway to Jazz's office.

"Hey brother. How's it going?" I ask him. He has his face turned toward his computer and I can tell he is looking at the 1908 report.

"Hey Edward. Okay, let's go to your office and I will tell you what I've found." He says as he gathers his binders that he keeps his reports in.

"I've gone over the reports you sent me earlier this week, Jazz. Is there a reason why she would have access to this much information?" I ask him.

When I look at him I see his brow is strained but he's not talking. This makes me nervous. When we turn into my office, Angie is already there and has cold bottled water waiting for each of us and I open one and chug it down.

"Edward, she is all over the place inside our system. I have no idea how it happened." He responds.

"Angie, do you have any idea how Tanya would have this much access to our reports and how she would have gotten in?" I ask her.

She frowns and thinks about it and says "I recall walking in on several occasions finding her at your desk and when I questioned her she said she was waiting for you but that she had waited long enough and was leaving you a message." "I can't tell you how long she was sitting there or what she was doing but she left almost directly after I showed up." She adds. "I am going to change the locks on the doors today. Which ones other than the offices do you want changed?" She asks.

"My house. I gave her a key a long time ago when she needed to get something out of it a while back. Although I got my key back, I can't guarantee that it wasn't duplicated." I say, thinking what other locks need to be changed. "What the hell, Angie, get them all changed." And when I say that, she gets up to go call our local locksmith.

"Jasper, I'm getting more and more concerned the more we talk about this." I say looking at his equally concerned face.

"There's more." He says. "Someone accessed the 1908 file." Only five people have access to that file; me, my brothers, my father and my grandfather.

"When?" I ask.

"Two weeks ago." He answers.

"My gut is telling me who it is, Jazz. I just hate to start accusing people when I have no proof."

"ANGIE!" I yell out my door and she comes in running.

"The locksmith will be here in an hour. I told him to bring two of every lock they had." She says.

"Angie, can Ben check out our computers to see if there's any way he can trace who might have accessed them recently?" I ask her.

"He can try but I doubt it Edward. He has the system set up now so that the security codes change intermittently and randomly. When they change, I get a text to my cell and I write down the new codes then destroy the previous codes." She explains. "He then backs up your server offsite every night. What's going on you guys? Is Ben in trouble?" She asks nervously.

"Oh, God no, Angie." I say immediately. "We've had a security breach to the 1908 files." Her eyes get huge.

"Oh my god, Edward. When?" She says.

"It was within the last two weeks. Did you see anyone here during that time?"

"Yes. Tanya and her interior decorator were in here to measure your floor for a new area rug she said she was buying for you." She says in near tears. "Edward, she was here again before I got here. She has a key doesn't she?" Angie asks looking at both of us.

"I think so. We can't have the room dusted for fingerprints because I gave her access over time." I say. "Okay, enough of this. We have had our files accessed and we think we may know by whom, but we need to move forward. Where is Emmett? He should be here for this discussion." I ask.

"He's in the city but is driving in and should be here around 5:00." Angie says.

"Okay, that's all for now, Angie. Let me know if you hear from Bella and would you close the door for me on your way out." I ask watching her until the door is closed.

"We will have to fill Em in later." I say to Jasper as I walk to the safe that's hidden behind the picture and pull out the file, sitting down at the small conference table.

"Okay, we've never had this happen before, but how does this work? The codes for the recipe are located in the 1908 file but they are binary codes. I want to compare the legit codes to the 1908 file to see if they have been altered." I say in a rush to Jasper.

"Okay, I will start working on that on Monday morning. Alice is driving in with Bella's clothes and we are having dinner tonight. Looks like the girls meet the family today, eh?" He says, gathering his papers while I put my folder back in the safe.

"Yeah, Bella is with mom as we speak." I say when my phone rings with Bella's ringtone. I smile at Jasper. "Speak of the little She Devil." I wait until Jasper leaves the room before I answer.

"Hey baby. Do you know what you have in store for you when we get home? I'm going to fuck you so….."

"Edward, I am sure Bella would love to hear all those wonderful things you want to do to her, but this is your father and it is a physical impossibility."

"Shit, Dad, what are you doing on Bella's phone?" I ask, slapping my hand over my eyes, totally humiliated.

"I want to make plans for us to go to dinner tonight and will not take no for an answer." He says.

"I want to take her out tonight dad. It's our first night home." I say to him. I know he will not take no for an answer, I might as well give up now.

I knew since Jasper and Alice were going to be here for dinner tonight as well, that my father wants us all together so I agree. When I hear Bella in the back ground protesting, saying she hasn't packed for anything social, I ask my dad to put me on speaker so I can talk to her.

"Bella, you have plenty in your wardrobe that is appropriate for dinner in Napa, but that dress you wore for me is for my eyes only, do you understand?" I say to her. I don't want anyone's eyes on her while she's in that dress ever again. I remember how it fit every single beautiful curve on her body and those curves are mine.

"I understand, Edward." She says and I can almost see that beautiful smile on her face. "Do I have time to drive into town to do a little shopping before you are done with Jasper?" She asks, making me smile.

"Yes, I can always find something to do here. But hurry home to me, Bella." I earnestly say to her. I miss her already and more hours away from her will be torture.

"Edward, do I need to remind you that you are on speaker?"

"Nope. I know. I just don't want to be away from you for long. Mom, will you take Bella shopping and make sure it's on my account?"

My mother agrees to take her out and I find myself envious of her that she will be with Bella when I want to spend the rest of the day with her.

"Bella, will you take me off speaker please?" I can tell when she has pressed the phone to her ear.

I about cum in my jeans when Bella tells me she needs me and asks me to come home before she goes out with my mother. This is every man's dream girl right here. I tell Jazz and Angie that I will be right back and I run down the stairs toward home.

I spy her walking up the road to the house and vow she will never have to walk anywhere on this property again and will be getting her a cart for own use while she is here.

Once we are in the house we can feel the sexual tension between us and my need for her increases with each article of clothing that is quickly discarded onto the floor. As soon as humanly possible I have her lifted into my arms and I feel her long, sexy legs wrap around my waist and I enter her in a single thrust. I nearly cum the minute her pussy wraps around my dick while her legs are squeezing my waist.

I place one hand under her bottom and the other around her back to hold her tight to me and take us to the sitting area where there is a chair perfect for her to feel comfortable. Once I sit, still planted inside her, I need to feel her move on me so I instinctively grab her hips and she rides me hard while giving me that tasty tongue of hers. I love the way her hips feel when she fucks me; the way she is up and down then back and forth randomly. My favorite is when she circles her hips, that nearly makes me cum on the spot. She is literally fucking me every which way and I love every minute of it.

"Edward… I'm ready… please…I need to cum… Now." She says in my ear and when my baby talks like that to me, it sends me over edge.

"Okay, baby… c... cum for me… I can't hold ba… back" I know this is going to be good because I can feel her rub her clit down the length of me and she's rocking back and forth with fierce passion.

"Fuck, Edward… I'm cumming." She says, breathlessly and to hear her cum that close to my ear is as fucking hot as watching her.

"Oh, god… I love you so much, Bella…" I hold her close to me while she moves on me and I explode inside of her.

We both start to laugh when she tells me that it only took us 3 minutes.

I love the feeling of her straddling me, laying against me while holding me to her. I can feel myself shrink inside her while we relax, getting our breathing back to normal.

But when she starts nibbling on my ear, I can feel my cock spring to life and I lift her off the chair and with her still wrapped around me I carry her to the bed, laying her down gently and make slow love to her. I love this woman and when I feel us building to another climax together I know in that moment that my life is completely hers.

~BD~

After working all afternoon, I come home and find Bella lying in my bed in her white robe with her hair wrapped in white towel and she looks like an angel. I know I need to wake her but I can't bring myself to do it. If she laid down to take a nap, she must be exhausted and I don't want to deprive her of that so I quietly climb in next to her and she immediately snuggles against me. My heart leaps at that moment. Even in her sleep, she knows it's me and moves to be near me. I know I need to wake her so I run my finger across her soft porcelain skin.

"Hello beautiful." I say to her when she opens her eyes.

"Hey you. What time is it? I can't believe I fell asleep."

"It's 5:30 baby, you need to get dressed okay? I wanted you to sleep as long as you could so now you have to hurry. So get that beautiful ass out of bed and get at it." I say to her as I smack that beautiful ass of hers.

In a rush, she jumps out of the bed looking for her bags.

"Where are my bags?"

"You are unpacked, Bella. You can find all your stuff in the ladies suite, which is now Bella's suite."

I watch her as she moves in near slow motion looking for the ladies' suite. I chuckle inwardly when she goes into my bathroom looking for it. When she turns around I point toward a door on the other side of the room and she heads in that direction. I wish I had a camera to capture the look on her face.

I wait patiently for her and take the opportunity to review the mail that came in while I was away. I hear her door open and I about have a coronary looking at what stands before me. I literally start choking on air at the mere sight of her. Words can't describe how beautiful she is in that sexy dress with those fucking shoes on, God those shoes do it for me. Her hair is up off that long neck and all I want to do is put a necklace of kisses around it.

"Holy shit, Bella." I manage to say. I can feel myself getting hard just looking at her."I am so getting laid tonight." I say to her knowing I have just given her the grin the ladies say drop them to their knees.

"What a coincidence, so am I!" She says. "Let's go before we are late."

"You can leave those shoes on while I do naughty things to you, Bella." I say to her while I think of the position she will be wearing them in.

Once we arrive at the house I can hear that everyone is downstairs waiting for us. I didn't tell her that her friends would be here because I wanted to surprise her and to see the look on her face. She doesn't disappoint me when she hears the familiar voices and takes off running in those fucking shoes. They are going to be the death of me.

She runs right into their arms and they are in a screaming girl-fest, hugging and kissing each other like they haven't seen each other for years instead of a week.

"Oh my god I missed you two so much." I hear her say to them. I know she's on the brink of happy tears.

I am almost envious of the affection she shows my brothers, greeting them with a kiss on the cheek. And when she gets a confession out of Jasper about the love he has for Alice there is no one in the room that isn't happy for the two of them. I look at Alice and she has tears in her eyes and is looking at my brother full of love. There's no other way to describe it. I am so happy for him because I know how he feels about her and it makes me feel better knowing she feels the same for him.

When Jasper asks me for the contractor I used to build my home, I knew it wouldn't be long before Alice was a resident here on the property and if I know Jasper, a wedding will soon follow.

"In one single weekend my three bachelor sons come home in love." I hear my father say while he looks around the room at his three sons. I also look around the room and realize that this is our new family, all eight of us.

~BD~

Once we arrive at the restaurant and are seated, we order about every wine on the menu to taste what our competition is putting out. It doesn't compare to ours, especially the Denali wines. Frankly, I am surprised they are still in the business. When that thought enters my mind I realize who it was that accessed the 1908 files. Tanya's father wants our recipe.

We discuss Bella's knowledge of wine and the industry and a thought comes to my mind that she would be an excellent member of our team. I will have to speak to father about that.

I look at Bella and feel the happiness she has brought to me, that is until I hear an all too familiar voice behind me and as soon as I hear it my entire body turns to stone.

"Edward?" Leah says in that voice I know all too well.

"I told you I would call you on Monday and that you were never to contact Edward. What are you doing here?" I hear Jasper say in a voice I very rarely hear come out of him.

"I need to talk to Edward." She says and my body shakes because she's standing too close to me. I am repulsed by her and I don't want Bella near her at all. I glance at Bella and she is eyeing me curiously.

"Bella, this is Leah."

When I see Bella look at her, I can't tell what she is thinking but she takes the girls to the ladies room so my family and I can deal with this bitch. I don't want Bella to go. I want her to stay with me, but this needs to be done.

"What are you doing here, Leah?" I hear my mother demand.

"I am here to talk to Edward about the sale of the club. He won't return my calls and when I saw him come in I thought I would see if I could get him to talk to me." She replies.

"I told you that you were to discuss any transaction with me, Leah. This is between you and the corporation, not between you and Edward. Now, do you want to buy it or not?" Jasper asks firmly but I can tell he is on the verge of anger for her defiance in his request not to contact me.

"I want to talk to you Eddie. Please talk to me. Please look at me." She pleads with me.

I sit there looking straight at my father. I need his support so that I don't lose my temper. He holds my eyes, giving that to me.

"Leah, not here. Not right now. We are having a family dinner with my son's and their women and I will not have you ruin that as well. Now leave before I call Tony to have you removed from my sight." My mother says to her, standing now.

"Alright. Jasper I will call you tomorrow with my decision but I would rather talk to you Eddie." She says bending over to whisper in my ear.

I flinch at her nearness and move away from her but still say nothing to her. I take a deep breath when she walks away, ready to puke over the perfumed odor she leaves behind. Just as she walks away my father orders three shots of Chivas for me. I maintained my cool and kept my anger under control and that is something I never thought I would be able to do if I ever saw her again. I can breathe again when I hear my mother say that the girls are coming back.

"Edward, Bella left her bag in the ladies room and went back to get it, she'll be right out." Rosalie says with her hand on my shoulder.

I become worried though when Bella doesn't return right away. She should be back by now so I go to look for her and find her coming out of the ladies room.

"You didn't come back so I thought I would see if there was anything wrong." And once the words escape my mouth the door opens and Leah walks out, smiling at me.

"Edward, we really need to talk about this. We can't do this without talking first. I will call Angie for an appointment." Damn this bitch is relentless.

"And I said for you to talk to Jasper. You don't need to talk to me about anything, Leah." I say to her putting my arm around Bella to guide her back to the table.

Bella can see the anger on my face and starts to ask questions that I don't want to answer right now so I promise I would tell her just not at that moment. I need a drink. When we arrive back at the table, Tony has brought my three shots and I drink them down and sit back.

"She means to get you back, Edward." Bella whispers in my ear.

I look at her and see her beauty staring back at me. Seeing Leah again only solidifies my love for Bella.

"It ain't happening." I say to her through a smile that takes everything in me to muster. When I see her understanding grin, I know it is going to be alright.

"Let's order, I'm starving. What are you having Edward?" I hear my love say.

~BD~

"Come on Bellllaaaaaaa." I coo in her ear. "Time to waaaaake uuuup." I chuckle at her when she starts to come around.

"I thought we'd take Lil' Hummer out around the property and give you a proper tour of the winery. We are meeting up with the others at 12:30 for lunch at Aro's." I tell her. I want to go out and play with her.

When she tells me she loves Aro's, I immediately call and tell them we are coming and ask them to prepare something special for my girl. The sun is shining; it's not too cold and not too warm. It's perfect and so is she. I tell her to hurry because I've invited the others for breakfast and to be downstairs in 30 minutes. When I kiss her cheek she looks up at me and I need to tell her about the club, how Leah has first right of refusal and that I want no ties to her even if it is in name only.

When she asks me not to sell it because she loves it there and has fond memories I didn't know what to think. I never thought about keeping it after I met her. After Bella told me that Leah wants me back and after Jasper told me that she was still in love with me, I thought the sale would be the best option to have complete closure on my relationship with Leah. I guess I need to think about this some more. Bella then jumps up and kisses my cheek before she gets into the shower, reappearing a few minutes later, ready for a ride around the winery. This is going to be fun. Bella meets us downstairs for breakfast and asks everyone what their plans are for the day.

My heart soars when I hear Jasper talking about how he wants Alice to live with him but I get immediately frustrated with Emmett. He is not being honest about his concerns and making Rosalie believe he has issues with her money when in reality he is dedicated to the winery. But leave it to my Bella to take care of things. She is like a soothing balm that makes everything seem okay and better. When we hear Rosalie tell Emmett to make sure to build an office for her in his new house, Bella and I look at each other and smile, knowing my brothers and her friends are in love and that we are family. I love the sound of that.

Bella and I decide that after the tour we will stay in tonight. I would like nothing else than to cuddle with my girl when Emmett pipes in and decides that we need a night of pool. I was able to hold him off until Alice starts pleading with us to go. I feel sorry for Jasper. He will never be able to say no to that little thing. Ah hell, who am I to talk, I can't say no to Bella either.

We decide to meet for lunch at Aro's then on to Froggy's at 5:00. As we walk outside we see all the customized carts and the girls go crazy over them. I can see my brothers getting one for their girls just like I have ordered for Bella. I can't wait for her to get it. I smile at myself for thinking of the ultimate move in gift for her.

After we drive past the house, it's a mess with people mulling about getting ready for the dinner this weekend. Ugh, I would love to pass on it but I need to be there and it will be more pleasant with Bella on my arm.

I take her straight to the barrel room so I can show her around there and then to the offices upstairs. I can see her read nearly every label on the barrels but when she comes to a wall of special barrels she reads the label aloud.

"Edward's." She reads. "Is this all your private reserve we've been drinking?" She asks as she runs her hand over the course barrel.

I tell her the story behind the wine and that some of it is a new recipe I experimented with but some is the variety she likes.

I take her down a dark aisle between the barrels which leads us to a dark corner of the building where I turn her toward me and kiss her. I can't wait to be alone with her and I need to be inside of her. When I start kissing her and paying special attention to her ear. I know she's mine when I kiss her ear and let her hear the sound of my breathing. She is just as lost in the passion as I am. I run my hands up under her shirt, feeling her warm breasts and then push her shirt up, needing to taste them. I roll my tongue over the hardness of her nipple and nurse it like a baby.

I take a quick look around to make sure we are alone and drop down to my knee to take off her boots then her pants next, pulling her panties down with them. I can't help but slide my tongue between her thighs. There's no way my face can be this close to her and not taste her. Unfortunately, I don't have the time to spend pleasuring her like I want so I lift her up and pull her onto my cock. I press her up against the wall, thrusting in and out of her while she holds me with her arms and legs, moving her hips against me.

"My God Edward." She whispers and it sounds like she is speaking into a microphone. I can't hold back and I hear myself respond to the building sensations deep inside of me.

"Fuck, Bella. I'm cumming baby." I say into her neck.

She covers my groans with her mouth when I can't stop the inevitable.

"I'm cumming now, baby, cum with me." She says so sexily and that's all it takes for me. When Bella wants me to cum, I give her what she wants.

"Oh, Edward, oh, fuck."

_Talk to me baby._

And I fuck her as hard as I can and when I feel her pussy clamp around me, I am in sheer heaven. Nothing feels better than my baby cumming on my cock. After I drain the last bit of energy I have holding both of us up, I drop to my knees taking Bella with me and we are laughing, trying not to draw anyone over to our little dark corner.

"Shit, Edward, this cement is freezing my ass." She says trying to jump off my lap, clumsily getting off the cold cement floor. We are both laughing at the sight of us, trying to put our clothes back on before someone comes around to find us.

"Fuck, those quickies are intense." I say as I hurry to get dressed.

"Thank you, baby. I needed that." She says to me while she zips up her hoodie.

I look at her and kiss her hard, then take her hand as we continue the tour of her favorite winery. I give her hand a tight squeeze and think about how much I love this woman.

_A/N: Hello everyone. So now we get a taste of what Tanya has been up to and Leah makes her appearance. Naughty, naughty girls. Now where in the world is Jacob? Hmmmm? I like the new review feature here on FF, it's easy so no excuses lovlies. I wanna hear from you._


	27. Chapter 27

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own 86 books.**

**A/N…I want to take this opportunity to say thanks to all of you that have read my story and tell me how much you are enjoying it. It's made it all worthwhile and it's why I do it. I write for pleasure and I want to please you. Thanks for your reviews.**

**T&A, thanks so much for all you do. You both rock so much!**

**Bad Ass, you ignorant slut…ILY**

**CHAPTER 27**

**Bella**

After Edward introduces me to Angie, Edward takes my hand and gives me a tour of the office. He shows me Jasper and Emmett's offices and by the condition of them, I am sure once Alice gets a peek, her organizing skills will go into overdrive.

Edward takes me into the conference room that houses historical artifacts and the history behind the Volturi name. After viewing the amazing items, I ask him why his last name is Cullen but the family winery is named Volturi.

"Our family was very big and very powerful in Italy. Since the 1800's the name Cullen has had Sicilian mafia connections. After, let's just say, a historical catastrophic event, the family no longer wanted participation in the mafia organization. After a long, and sometimes fatal, struggle the Cullen's were able to disassociate themselves from all their mafia ties." He explains, clearly enjoying telling the story. "The 'organization' has since been disbanded, some say eliminated, and the Cullen's now have no mafia connections at all and are left in peace both in Italy and the U.S."

I stop and look at a large canvas of an elderly man with a woman next to him. I assume this must be his great grandfather. Edward kisses me softly on my head and stares at the painting for a few moments before speaking again.

"Now, it was my great grandfather's wish that since we were no longer associated with the mafia that we must create a new family legacy, something not tied to the mob in any way, so he created Volturi wines and it has evolved over the years to what you see today. It is very successful in Italy as well as the U.S."

"So, Volturi is a made up name?" I ask, fascinated by all of this information that I never knew anything about.

"Well, it is based on a real place. You see, my great grandparents were from Volterra, so my grandfather wanted to honor their home and that's how the name evolved."

I listen to his brief family history lesson and am in awe of who he is and where he comes from. There is so much history behind him and his family.

"We have a huge library on our family. You are more than welcome to read what we have." He offers.

"Oh my god, Edward, I would love that." I exclaim.

He smiles at me and takes hold of my hand, heading out for a tour of the vineyard to see the different types of vines and the processing plant. This is the part I am truly interested in. Once we are in his Hummer cart he heads toward the rolling hills of the property and the lessons begin.

"Our property consists of over 400 acres. We grow a variety of red and white grapes. In the red category, we grow Pinot Noir, Cabernet, Syrah and Zinfandel grapes. In the whites we have Chardonnay, Riesling and Sauvignon Blanc. I have a test area for grapes that I use for my special reserves and for experimental use." He looks over at me smiling, "I would show you but then I'd have to kill you." But then his smile fades, "I can't believe I said that. It's not funny even as a joke."

"Hey, Edward, it was a good line. Top Gun is one of my all-time favorites." I say to lighten his mood again. "Hey, what grapes are those over there?"

"We are in the Red Zone as we call it. And those are the Pinot Noir grapes, which as you know are used for the burgundy wines." I smile to myself because I did indeed know that.

"Edward, I've always wanted to know, why do you let this yellow weed grow in your vineyard?" I ask curiously.

"We don't "let" this grow, Bella, we plant it here. We plant it as a pest deterrent. Once immature grapes form, we will remove it. We also plant Geraniums to deter the Japanese Beetle and chives for aphids. The term for the use of these plants is called companion planting."

I am impressed that they use natural ways to remove pest threats rather than using chemicals. It makes me love Volturi wines all the more.

"Why do you see vines planted on hills rather than on flat surfaces?" I ask. I think I know, but I am not certain.

"It's for drainage. Grapevines don't like moisture so the hills roll the moisture away from the roots." He answers.

We continue the tour of the property while he shows me the different varieties of vines and then points out Emmett and Jasper's properties. I like how all the homes will be spaced far enough apart to allow privacy, yet close enough to visit without needing a car. I can see Jasper's Hummer and know he is showing Alice around so I don't suggest we stop to visit.

Edward takes me to the top of the hill where there sits a lone oak tree. He pulls up and positions the cart so that we have to walk a ways to the tree. He grabs a small bag and a blanket out of the trunk of the cart, takes my hand and we walk toward the tree.

"Sorry about the hike, baby, but it's a rule of us brothers that we park our carts where it can be seen and no one will stop if the other is here first." He smiles down at me and I get kind of tingly at the thought.

Edward spreads the blanket and we sit facing the vineyard. It is breathtakingly beautiful up here.

"See over there?" He points over to the right. "That's my place. Then over there, of course is the winery and visitor's center… and then mom and dad's… and where that crop of trees is way over there is Emmett's place. We can't see Jasper's place from here but you know where it is since we just passed it. Behind this hill are the workshops, gas station, and all the other buildings necessary to keep a successful winery operating smoothly." He stops and opens the bag withdrawing a thermos of coffee, pouring a cup for each of us.

"I can see why you all live here, Edward. It's beautiful. So quiet and serene. I would come to this spot often if I lived here, that's for sure." I say, staring out into the distance.

"You can stay here as long as you want and come to this spot as often as you want, Bella." He says to me while looking down at his coffee. Did he just say what I think he said?

I look into Edward's eyes and I can see what's there, I can see how much he loves me and wants me with him. He touches my cheek and I lay back onto the blanket bringing him with me, he lowers his mouth to mine and I open my lips just to taste him. I then wrap my arm around his neck pulling him down closer to me as he tucks his hand under my back, rolling me on top of him, his lips never leaving my mouth. When things start to get heated he slips his hands down past the waistband of my jeans, gently cupping my bottom and inching his long fingers down between my thights.

I move to roll off of him and he quickly removes his hands looking at me as if he has done something wrong. I sit up to remove my boots then stand to remove my jeans and panties. He props himself up on his elbows watching me undress and I can visibly see him grow in front of me. He kicks off his shoes and I straddle his thighs and unbutton his jeans, pulling them past his knees down to his ankles, and he kicks them off his feet.

I am standing above him with my feet on each side of his hips when he reaches up, inserting his finger inside my folds and my knees begin to weaken. He pulls me down until I am on my knees and I bend down to kiss him when he reaches behind the tops of my thighs using all of his fingers on both hands to play with my clit. The feeling of all of his fingers strumming over me like that is a new and wonderful sensation for me and it doesn't take long for me to get close.

"Fuck, Edward. That feels so good, baby."

"God you look sexy in this position, Bella." He says and I look down to see what he sees and I'm on my knees with them spread wide and his fingers are moving randomly over me while my hips are reacting to his touch.

"I need you inside me, Edward." I beg running my tongue around the shell of his ear. I leave a trail of kisses down his neck and then up to his very prominent jaw. I find his jaw terribly sexy.

With that he takes my hips and slowly lowers me down onto his cock. He slides in so easy and smooth, it's difficult for me not to start riding him. He sits us upright and we are now facing each other as I methodically grind my hips over him. I slowly rise up above him and then sit down on him hard again and I hear him moan in pleasure.

"Fuck, Bella…" He groans, running his hands all over my back, holding me close to his chest. But when he tucks his hands around ass and helps me move over him, it was nearly my undoing.

"Feel that baby? Feel me take your cock all the way in?" I tease him, running my finger along his lips.

"Christ, Bella. You're gonna make me cum if you keep talking like that." He says through ragged breath.

"Do you like this baby?" I ask as I rise up just enough to tease the head at the entrance of me, feeling the pop as I lift all the way off him then sit on him hard and deliberate, circling my hips over him.

"Oh fuck, Bella." He says through clenched teeth, and then holds my hips while thrusting his up hard and then pulling us down onto the blanket.

"Oh my god, Edward. You feel so good, baby."

He has one arm wrapped tight over my shoulder and the other around my waist, clutching me tight to him not letting me move. He raises his hips and starts thrusting and fucking me hard and fast.

"Oh god, Bella, I'm going to cum. I need you to cum now." He says in between thrusts.

"I love you Edward… Oh fuck! Oh God! Here it comes baby." I say, panting out my orgasm in his ear while he holds me tighter to him and fucks me even harder and deeper if that's even possible.

"Bel… la…" He groans out as he cums so hard that I can feel him explode inside of me.

"Oh shit, Edward. That was the best outdoor-under-the-oak-tree-sex I have ever had." I say, lying across his chest trying to catch my breath.

"Bella, anytime-anywhere-sex with you is the best I have ever had." He says, bringing my cheek to his lips. I love the sound of his ragged, broken breathing in my ear after he cums. I shiver at hearing it.

As soon as he says that we hear a horn honking as it goes by our spot and I know it is either Jasper or Emmett wanting to see if the tree is available. It startles me and I sit up, looking behind me, not seeing anyone. I chuckle before reaching over for the bag near me. I look inside the bag that Edward brought with us and find napkins and use them to clean us up and then we hurry to get dressed, giggling at the prospect of getting caught.

Once we have packed everything and start to head back toward the cart, Edward wraps his arm around me, pulling me into a tight one-armed hug.

"I love you very much, Bella. Thank you for that." He says, kissing the top of my head.

He then walks us toward the cart and we continue our tour of the various grapevines that are used to produce the Volturi wines.

"It's almost time to meet at Aro's, so let's go say hello to Embry, shall we?

"I'd love that. He saw us earlier and had a very strange look on his face. I know he is wondering what I am doing here with you." I say, smiling at him, my eyes focusing on that beautiful mouth of his.

~BD~

Edward checks his emails while I visit with Embry for a bit. We then move over to the café and meet with the others for lunch. Edward sits and as soon as he is comfortable, Emmett slugs his shoulder.

"Way to snag the tree brother." He complains.

"Fuck, Em." Edward says rubbing his shoulder. "You have a perfect tree on your own property, why don't you take your women there." Edward says.

"Emmett?" Rosalie asks, looking at him quizzically, like she could possibly start to cry.

"Fuck you, Edward. Now look what you've done." Emmett says looking down at Rosalie's sad eyes.

"Rose." Edward says, getting up to go to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. He only has eyes for you, you know that right? Only for you."

He pulls back and looks at her with a raised eyebrow and she shyly nods her head yes. I watch as he pulls her into another hug then sits her down in her seat. This is such a new side to Rose. I am used to seeing her be a tough as nails person but Emmett has brought out the insecurity that all women carry within them. As much as our men tell us that we are it for them there is just that little piece inside of us that says maybe we aren't good enough.

"Now tend to your woman idiot." Edward says, smacking the back of Emmett's head.

I watch as Emmett takes Rosalie away from the table for a walk through the gardens. I see her stop and face him. He takes her hands and kisses each one and when he tells her something in earnest, I can see his head shake from side to side. It is then that Rosalie throws herself into his arms and they stand there holding each other, rocking back and forth until he raises his head and kisses her, long and thoroughly. Something happened just then and I hope she shares what it is because it looked sweet as hell. His body language says it all.

The waiter takes our drink orders and I order iced tea rather than wine and smile when Edward does the same. Edward tells me that he has ordered something special for me and that I don't have to even look at the menu and once Emmett and Rosalie return to the table, lunch is being served. When I look down at my plate and see those fabulous mushroom ravioli's, I about drool all over myself.

"So, Alice, what do you think about Jasper's property?" I ask her.

"Oh Bella, it's a beautiful place. There is the most perfect view of the vineyard that should most definitely be taken advantage of whether it be the living room or the bedroom or perhaps both if it is worked properly." She says scooting to the edge of her seat. "And after hearing Jazzie's plans, I think it's going to be perfect." She says looking at him affectionately.

I look at Edward and we both mouth 'Jazzie'?

"Shut the fuck up Edweirdo. My girl can call me anything she wants." He says putting his forehead on Alice's.

"What?" Edward sits up straighter in his seat looking at me silently asking me how Jasper knew about Edweirdo.

"I may have told her a little bit." I say quietly. "I'm sorry, baby. I had no idea it would be repeated and trust me, I will be having a discussion with them about confidentiality." I give Alice my death stare.

"I'm sorry Bella, it slipped out once and he made me tell him. It won't happen again. I am so sorry. I will talk to Jasper too." She says apologetically.

"So, Edward, I called the contractor and I have an… I mean, Alice and I have an appointment with him next week. Is there anything I should know about him?" Jasper asks, trying to change the subject I suspect.

"No, not really. He's really good with changes. But it really helps to know what you want going in to this whole thing so it would behoove you and Alice to sit down and go over your want and don't want list." Edward suggests to him.

"Hey Jazzie, can I sit in that meeting too? I want to talk to him about starting my house and if he can do both at the same time or if I need to come in after you. I would like to get a feel for how he operates." Emmett asks.

Edward and I look at each other again and suppress more snickers at the nickname. Poor Jasper, he won't live this name down now that Emmett has a hold of it.

"I can help too, Emmett. I oversaw the construction on my house so I have a little experience as well." Rosalie pipes in eager to help any way she can.

"Of course you can Rosie-girl, of course you can." Emmett says pulling Rosalie in close to him. They are so sweet together.

"Hey guys, since Bella and I have our house already built, we aren't needed for this conversation so I'm taking her on a tour and drive around Napa." Edward says, winking as he gets up from his seat.

I look at the girls' expressions at what Edward just said about 'our house' and our mouths drop open simultaneously at the comment.

"We will meet you at Froggy's at 5:00." He says as he takes my hand and we hop in the little Hummer and head for his house.

Once we pull up to the garage, I notice a sleek and sexy looking black convertible waiting with the doors open for us. Unfortunately, the weather is still a little chilly for the top to be taken off, but hopefully, one day soon we can. I would love to ride in this thing with the sun on my face.

"Shit, Edward. How many cars do you have? One for every day of the week?" I ask, astonished. "What is this one?" I am looking at another beautiful sleek black sports car.

"It's a Mercedes SLS AMG Roadster. I bought it for fun stuff like what we are doing today. So get in and enjoy the ride baby." He says as Billy appears out of nowhere and helps me in then shuts the door.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Anywhere we want, baby." He answers. "The day is ours. I thought we could start with a visit to some of the neighboring wineries and then I could show you around town. We can drive into the city if you have anything that you need to do there. We just need to be back by 4:30 to meet up with the kids." He says smiling.

"I don't have a need to return home right now, so no need to drive to the city and I will follow you anywhere Edward, I'm along for the ride." I say, laying my head back on the seat looking out at the scenery.

After we enjoy a tour of the surrounding area and vineyards, Edward takes me around town, just like he said. After a beautiful drive, we arrive at Froggy's and the others are already there playing a game of pool.

"Remember, Bella, I only want to stay for a little while because I need to get you home. This need I have for you is insatiable, baby." He says quietly into my ear. I look up at him smiling, wanting nothing more than to be alone with this man.

"Okay kids, move over there's a new sheriff in town and I'm here to take you all down." I say, rubbing my hands together as I walk over to the cues to select the perfect 12 ounce straight-as-I-can-find stick.

I look over my shoulder and Edward is observing me, nearly laughing at my behavior, but little does he know, I'm going to take his ass down. I pour myself a mug of beer from the pitcher, chug it down and ask who wants to play me. The girls know not to raise their hand.

"I'm your huckleberry." Edward says slyly.

"Tombstone." I say with a laugh at his movie line reference.

I offer him the break and bend over to rack the balls, giving him a peek at my cleavage in an effort to break his concentration. I glance at him to see if he falls for it and yep, he can't ignore my show. I up the ante some by removing my hoodie and exposing my tight v-neck t-shirt. Oh yeah, he's a looker.

After he breaks, he manages to sink a solid into the pocket but misses on his second shot. I walk around the table, checking out my options, making eye contact with Edward as I move. Perfect.

"Ah, my Precious." I say after finding a good shot right in front of Edward and bend over, giving him a nice view of the ass he loves to fondle in the process.

"Lord of the Rings." He says of my movie reference. I smile at him and nod.

After sinking 4 balls, I miss on my fifth shot and its Edward's turn again. I turn, ignoring him, and walk over to pour another mug of beer and start talking to the girls.

"He's watching your every move, Bella." Alice says. "I don't know if he's watching the game or your ass though." She giggles. "Why are you taking it easy on him? Why don't you just clean the table?"

"Aww Alice. What fun would that be? Plus, I don't want to do that to him in front of his brothers. Em would never shut up if I did." I say.

I peek over at Edward and he misses his third shot so I repeat my strategy. After several shots we are down to two balls each on the table. It's now Edward's turn so I up the ante again and start fanning myself by pulling my shirt away from my breasts to cool them down, blowing down my shirt. Edward walks over and looks down my shirt while I do this, moaning at the view.

"You are a cock tease, Bella." He says, and then lowers his sexy lips to mine.

After his failed attempt to sink a ball, I finish the game and drink another glass of cold frosty beer.

"You little hussy hustler, you." He says, chuckling. "I know what you are about now and you won't be winning again." He threatens. I giggle and wrap my arms around his torso, hugging him.

"It was fun while it lasted though." I say. "Hey, what time is it? Too early to bail out of here?" I ask, lining his lip with my finger.

"No. It's 8:30 and I'm ready to take you home."

"Yes, I'm actually tired and can use a rest before the big prom date tomorrow." I grin up at him.

"Ah yes, the dinner. I'm so happy you are going with me, Bella. I wasn't looking forward to going at all and now that you will be with me, it will make it more enjoyable."

"It's all about the dress for me and I haven't even seen it yet." I say to him.

"Hey Alice, what about my dress? Tell me about it." I ask her.

"Oh no, Bella. You will have to wait. But, trust me, you will not be disappointed. You will be the most beautiful Cinderbella there." I gasp at her.

"_Okay, that's it! I am never telling you anything ever again!" _I say to her. "Clearly you have lost your filter and the ability to keep the Honey Badger confidence. You are grounded, missy." I say and turn to Rosalie, "Rose, I have told this traitor something in confidence and she has broken the rule not once, but twice in one night by divulging a secret and then using it against me. That is a heinous crime and she is grounded from any further juicy gossip until further notice." I say to Rosalie, but look at Alice. Clearly she is heartbroken but she must be punished.

"Ah Bella, come on." She says pleading.

"Nope. You have Jazzie now. You don't need us anymore." I say grinning, giving her a hug. "Until further notice Mary Alice."

I turn and walk toward Edward, asking if he is ready to go home.

"I love the sound of that baby."

"What's that, lover?"

"You asked me if I was ready to go home. I want you to think of me as your home." He says.

"Goodnight you guys. See you around the ranch tomorrow." Edward says, taking my hand and leading me out the door. I look over my shoulder at Alice and she is visibly hurt. Darn! I will talk to her tomorrow.

"I think you have broken little Alice's heart, Bella." Edward says, looking at me as he opens my door for me.

"I know. But she did break one of our cardinal rules. We do not tell our secrets and she told Jasper and then the two of them used that against us. Well, that is not allowed." I'm kind of pissed actually. "I will talk to her tomorrow about it."

Once we get back to Edward's, he pulls into the garage space and I look around and see four cars and three motorcycles. I get all tingly when I think about seeing Edward on one of those black Harley's. I glance down and can see that he is ready for me and my mouth waters in anticipation.

"Do you like what you see, Bella?" He asks me when I realize I have been busted staring at his crotch.

"Oh, hell yeah." I say in response.

"Let's go get you an up close and personal view of it then, shall we?"

_Oh, hell yeah!_

We actually run across the courtyard to the house and as soon as we get inside the door he lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He starts to devour my mouth, never breaking contact as he expertly maneuvers the stairs to his bedroom, all the while kissing me.

We stumble into his closed door and I reach down to open it, trying not to break our kiss while bending over. We are laughing into each other's mouths still trying not to break our kiss when we finally make it inside his room.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Edward yells, dropping me to my feet.

"What in the mother fucking hell are you doing here?" He says to Tanya who is perfectly posed in his bed, naked.

"Eddieeeee, come on, you know we always spend the night together before the dinner. Was that supposed to change?" She whines. "Who is this, Eddie? Why are you bringing someone else to our bed?"

Edward and I look at each other and at the very same moment we begin to snicker and then it turns into full raucous laughter. We laugh so hard I have to find tissues for our eyes. It takes us, literally, five minutes to stop laughing. But every time we look at her we burst into more laughter. I can't stop. Edward is the first to get control as he picks up his house phone and calls Billy. While he is talking to him, I walk over to the other side of the bed and suggest that if she wants to save what little dignity she has left, she better get dressed and leave now.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me to leave?" She says hatefully.

"Well, actually I am Edward's girlfriend so I don't know if that authorizes me to kick you out, which I'm not doing by the way. But like I said, it was just a suggestion in case you wanted to save some sort of dignity. You can do what you want." I say as I turn and walk toward Edward.

"Tanya, I don't know what to say to you at this point. There has been so much that has happened these past few weeks, this is almost minor in comparison. _But. Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. Bed!_" He yells at her and I jump.

"I'm sorry, baby." He says kissing my forehead pulling me close to him.

I hear Billy run up the stairs with Rebecca and they both skid to a stop upon seeing Tanya sitting in Edward's bed with nothing on but a sheet.

"Billy, tomorrow I want you to remove this bed from my sight. You can have it or give it away to charity. Would you bring the other king from the fourth guestroom in here until Bella chooses another one she wants? Bella and I will sleep in the guestroom tonight because I'll be damned if I will allow my girl to sleep in this bed now that it has been tainted by this trash."

I watch as Edward picks up Tanya's bag and removes her keys. He takes his own keys and compares his to hers removing any key that is alike off of her key ring; there are three.

"I thought Angie had my locks changed today?" He says to Billy and Rebecca.

"They didn't have the right lock to fit your custom doors in the front. They have to be special ordered." Billy says nervously.

I watch Tanya's reaction to what is going on and notice she is not affected by any of this. Instead she is staring coldly at me. She gets out of the bed and walks over to me and Edward steps closer to my side.

"We aren't done, Edward." She says.

"Yes we are, Tanya. You have entered my office and used my computer and now my bedroom without permission or authorization. You are a security risk from this point onward and are no longer welcome on Cullen property."

She stares at him dumbfounded.

"Billy, escort this person out of my house and make sure she is off Cullen property." Edward says to him.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Cullen."

Billy picks Tanya's clothes off of Edward's valet chair and hands them to her at the same time that Rebecca rips the sheet off her body and rolls it up in a ball and throws it in the small garbage can to make a statement. Tanya screams and tries to cover herself and I giggle, trying to cover my laugh. I watch Edward and he has turned his back to her. Tanya slips into her red lacy bra and thong panties, walking toward Edward. I step in and place myself in front of her.

"Don't even think about it, bitch. Billy get this whore out of here." I say to him.

Billy grabs her clothes off the floor and takes her by the arm and physically removes her from the house.

"Damn, babe, that was hot. You getting all jealous and protective and shit." He says, and then kisses me, wrapping his tongue around mine.

"Let's get the things we need for tonight and go to the guest room. I don't want to be in here smelling that thing's perfume." He says.

I get a change of clothes and we move down the hall to the guest room which is as large as his master en suite.

I watch him as he shuts the door and walks toward me.

"Now, where were we Ms. Swan?"

_A/N: Wow, Tanya is a little stinky skank here isn't she. Oh, but I wonder what will happen next. Show me the love my little pretty._


	28. Chapter 28

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I want to go to Ireland.**

**A/N…First and foremost, thanks to betas, Lovinrob and amandac3, you both care about my story and I love you for that. **

**Thanks to all of you that review this story. I enjoy your suggestions and I especially your insight and your anticipation as to what will happen next. Ya'll are creative. I enjoy your chapter reviews as much as you enjoy getting the updates. **

**Creepy #1… YKILYR?**

**CHAPTER 28**

**Bella**

I wake up sweating from having Edward's arms and legs wrapped tightly around me. I try to ease out from under him but he's not having it.

"Where you going? I can stay like this forever and ever and ever." He says, burrowing his face into my hair.

"You're schmooshing me, Eddieeeeeee." I whine. He loosens his hold but not completely.

"Is that better?" He asks and I turn in his arms facing his chest.

"This is better." I say, sniffing him like a puppy dog. "I love the way you smell. It's a mix of you and me."

"Mmmm. I wants my baby." He says as he rolls me onto my back and settles between my legs. He's just about to slide into me when a light knock comes at the door.

"Shit!" He curses, dropping his head to my shoulder.

"Mr. Cullen, sir? Mr. Cullen, you are needed downstairs. Mr. Denali is here and he won't take no for an answer, sir." Rebecca says timidly.

"Alright, Rebecca. I'll be right down." Edward tells her.

"Bella, you are the ONLY one that gets to call me Eddie." He grins and pecks my nose with a kiss.

Edward jumps out of bed and calls Jasper and Emmett telling them to get to the house right away. He then takes a quick shower and shaves. Clearly he is making Mr. Denali wait until Jasper and Emmett arrive.

"Bella, get dressed. I want you to stand by my side in this." He says and I jump up and take a quick shower as well.

I pull my wet hair into a high ponytail, add a little blush and lip gloss, and voila. I pull on a pair of black jeans, a gray cashmere cardigan and slip my feet in to some red ballet flats and I am ready to go.

"Mr. Cullen, sir, your brothers have arrived." Billy says over the intercom.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Yep." I reply and we head down the stairs hand-in-hand.

"Mr. Denali." Edward says.

"Edward." He says, looking at me.

"Bella, this is Jackson Denali. Tanya's father." Edward says, lowering his head toward me.

"What can we do for you Jackson?" Edward asks, getting straight to the point.

"I want to know why you have disinvited Tanya to the Vintner's dinner. You know you can't do that." He says angrily. I can see years of stress on his face. I get the impression that he's an angry man by nature.

"Oh, but I can. Besides, I didn't disinvite her to the dinner. I informed her she is no longer permitted on Cullen property. The fact that the dinner is being held on our property is a technicality. If that means that she misses the dinner, then she misses the dinner." Edward states emphatically.

"What's going on here Edward?" Jasper asks, his brow furrowed, looking between Jackson and myself.

"Last night after Bella and I returned home we found Tanya upstairs, naked and ridiculously posed, in our bed." Edward says. I am inwardly pleased at his reference to 'our bed'.

"Well Edward, you and Tanya have a history and have been together for years. She was under the impression you two had a more solid relationship." Mr. Denali says.

"No, Jackson. You have been misinformed. Tanya and I are not and were not ever 'together'. We had a business with benefits relationship and she knows that. I was unaware it was more for her until I told her that the benefits portion of our relationship ended the moment I met Bella." Edward says, taking me by the waist and pulling me closer to him.

"Tanya knew very well that it was over nearly two weeks ago but that isn't the real issue. The real issue is that she took my keys, had duplicates made for the Volturi offices, my home, and most importantly, the computer server room." When Emmett and Jasper hear this they both get angry and look at Jackson. Jackson recognizes that his welcome on Cullen property is now on thin ice as well.

"What the hell?" Emmett says to Mr. Denali. "Now why in the hell would she need a key to our computer room, Jackson?" Emmett stands at his full height, crossing his arms across his chest and scowls at Mr. Denali.

Mr. Denali stands there looking dumbstruck and flushed and I get a sneaky suspicion he knows something more about this.

"Tanya is no longer welcome on Cullen property because she abused my trust. The fact is, she has been seen sitting at_ my_ desk using _my_ computer for god only knows what. And now this ridiculous stunt she pulled last night with sneaking into my bed which I know was clearly designed to upset Bella with the hope of breaking us up or at least causing a rift between us. So I stand by what I said earlier. Tanya is no longer welcome on Cullen property." Edward states adamantly.

"Damn straight!" Emmett says, stepping to Edward's side.

"I'm sorry to have to say this Mr. Denali, but since Tanya is part of your management team, we are going to have to extend this to you as well as it has been our contention that you and Tanya work hand-in-hand. You will no longer be permitted on Cullen property until it is determined the extent of the damage her snooping has caused our organization." Jasper states emphatically.

"The security on our computers has been breached and we have reason to believe Tanya is the culprit." Edward accuses.

"This is bullshit, Edward, and you know it. Tanya has been a valued member…er… friend of this family for years and now this… this person walks in here and cuts her out?" He points at me directly and Edward slips me behind him and faces Mr. Denali head on.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" Edward yells pointing at the front door. He startles me causing me to jump. "You disrespect her, you disrespect me. You are not welcome here and therefore we will not be seeing you tonight either. Now get out!" Edward shouts.

"We will see about this Edward. We will see. I will be making a call to the association about this and I _WILL_ see you tonight." He says, scowling at me over his shoulder.

Just as the front door slams shut, Alice, Rosalie and Esme come in through the back door.

"Hey guys." Alice chirps as she skips over to Jasper's side.

"Come on, Bella, we have a date at the spa. Hair, makeup, mani-pedi's, the works." Esme says excitedly. "Let's go!"

"The last time you did spa day with the girls you came back bare, Bella." Edward whispers in my ear. "I want that again." His message sends tingles to all the right places.

"Anything you want, Edward." I say, flirting with him.

He looks down at me with pure lust in his eyes.

"Anything?" He teases.

"Anything." I say staring into his eyes.

"Damn, Bella." He lowers his mouth to mine and wraps his arms around me tight. I pull out of the kiss, giving him generous little pecks down his jaw, moaning with each one.

"See you later baby and then we will play show and tell." I giggle and head out the door with the other ladies.

**~BD~**

"What was going on at the house, Bella?" Rosalie asks curiously while we each receive our pedicures. "Emmett threw his clothes on and left like a bat-out-of-hell when Edward called."

"Well, I don't know how much I should say, but last night when Edward and I got home, Tanya was curled up in Edward's bed all naked and stuff." I say, chuckling.

"What?" All three of them said at once.

"You weren't even mad Bella?" Alice asks.

"Naw. I knew Edward told her that their relationship was over when he met me." I informed them. "She said she wanted more, but I'm not so sure it was Edward she wanted as much as something having to do with the winery."

"I never did like that tramp." Esme volunteered. "I felt like taking a shower every time she came around me." We all laughed at that.

"Edward said that he found three keys of his on her key ring that he didn't authorize her to have. She had to have taken his keys at some point and had them duplicated. She has been giving herself access to the winery offices and also Edward's house without his knowledge for some time from what I understand." I tell them and they look at me in shock.

"It was last night that did it though. He told her she wasn't allowed on Cullen property any longer and neither is Mr. Denali as of today. It looks like neither of them will be at the dinner tonight." I say looking down at my toes, wiggling them and admiring my new French pedicure.

"Well, Edward calls the shots when it comes to the winery so if he says no, then it's no and I won't argue with him on this one. If she has been snooping into our records, well that is a very serious offense." Esme says, inspecting her manicure as well.

"Apparently she had access to the computer room and Edward said that the system had been breached and he's pretty sure it was her." I went on.

Esme sat up straight and looked over at me. "Did he say anything about the recipe?" She asks me.

"I believe so, yes, but you will have to check with him to get the exact details." I answer.

We all get up to head into the spa to get our body scrubs, facials and waxes but the one thing I am looking forward to is the massage. I need a deep tissue massage badly.

By time we are finished with our spa day it is 4:00 and we head back to the winery. Esme is antsy about getting started and making sure everything is perfect, so I call Edward to come to the house to pick me up. Jasper and Emmett greet Rosalie and Alice at the door and they wave as they walk into the house. I look down the road and can see Edward headed my way in his car.

"Be here at 6:00 ladies, Carlisle wants to have cocktails before everyone starts to arrive." Esme says, waving as she rushes into the house.

"Hey beautiful." Edward says, walking around to open the door for me.

"Where's the cart?" I ask.

"I didn't think you would want your hair getting messed up so I brought a car." He says.

How thoughtful I think to myself. How in the world did I get so lucky to meet this man I wonder.

"Thank you, Edward. That was very considerate of you." I say as I run my finger around the back of his neck. "Your mother wants us at her house at 6:00 for drinks before the guests arrive." I inform him.

Once we arrive back at his house, Rebecca has two glasses of Cabernet sitting on the table for us. We take them into the formal living room and sit on the sectional, relaxing before the festivities begin.

"Big day today, eh?" I ask.

"Yeah. This thing with Tanya sucks. What this is, is another winery rivalry. It happens all the time. One winery does well and the other wants to take it down to make it easier for them to succeed." Edward explains. "But we have one thing that no one else has and that's our family recipe and that's what she is after. Fortunately, Jasper and Ben, that's Angela's husband, inserted binary codes to scramble the program in the event the system was ever breached. That's how we knew it had been accessed because the report showed it as scrambled. She didn't get anything I don't think. That's why we have Ben looking into it for us."

"Wow, Edward. This is serious isn't it? What she did?" I ask, looking into his concerned eyes.

"This goes beyond a breach, Bella. It's about trust. Trust is everything and although we had our suspicions about her and her father, you still want to believe them. To have faith in them, you know?" He says sadly.

I take his hand and examine it for the first time and notice how well manicured his fingers are. Clean and squared nails, buffed to a shine. When I look at his face I examine it piece by piece, which I have never done before. His skin is soft and supple. His hair is groomed and healthy. His teeth are straight and white. His brows are trimmed. He takes very good care of himself in his outward appearance. I guess he would have to with being the CEO of one of the largest and most successful wine producers in the country and then there's their winery in Italy as well. I guess he does have an image to keep. I suppose his wife or partner would need to present herself in the same light if she were to make public appearances with him. And then it dawns on me…that's me. He wants me to attend these functions with him. The first of which is tonight. Lord I hope Alice did me proud with my dress. I should run upstairs to take a look at it.

"Mr. Cullen, sir, you have a call in your office. It's Mr. Meyer with the Association." Rebecca says quietly then turns to leave the room.

"And so it begins. I guess I better take this real quick." He gets up but not before bestowing me with a nice tongue-filled kiss which leaves me breathless.

I decide to go upstairs to start getting ready while Edward takes his call. I go into my dressing room and find my bag hanging on the back of the door. In it I find the most stunning dress I have ever seen and I cannot wait to put it on. I rummage the bottom of the bag and find a pair of Louboutin Jolie Noeud Dorcet peep toes. I put them on and I swear I've sunk my toes into a vat of butter. I do feel like Cinderbella!

Once I pull everything out, looking for my bra and panties I don't find anything but a note.

_Bella,_

_I saw this dress and I knew you had to own it. It is classic just like you. Edward said that you needed to be dressed inside out and top to bottom. This dress doesn't leave any room for panty lines and it does not require a bra so my suggestion for you, dear friend, is to go without. With the attention you gave your little girl you should feel doubly sexy in this dress. Look inside the clutch. Your man left you something in there._

_I hope you like everything and have fun at the ball._

_I love you,_

_Alice_

The dress is midnight blue with a beaded corset and a sweetheart top with the waist ending in a V at the bottom. What makes the corset so beautiful are the silver glass beads sewn in an intricate filigree design. The skirt of the dress is an A line matching midnight blue chiffon that is fitted at the hips and goes straight to the floor. The black patent leather Louboutins are the perfect finish. The bag is black with silver beading and I open it to find blue sapphire drop earrings and a matching bracelet. In the bag is another note.

_Bella, _

_Every girl should have sapphire and diamonds, especially you. Wear the earrings and bracelet tonight, Isabella. _

_Because your skin is pure alabaster and so beautiful, your neck does not need adornment._

_Thank you for loving me, Bella, and for coming into my life. I was an empty shell until I met you. You have breathed life into me and because of you, I have finally found happiness again._

_I love you._

_Edward_

I read his note probably ten times and I cry each time. Now I have messed up my makeup and need to hurry to get it fixed. Once I have my face back to normal and do a minor touch up of my hair, I look at myself in the mirror. I look good and I feel good. Now to go and get that handsome man of mine.

I walk out of my dressing room to find Edward waiting for me and I nearly drop to my knees. I literally stumble at the sight of him. He is wearing a black tuxedo with a bowtie. What makes this tux look so sexy is that the jacket is longer than customary and you can tell it was tailored for him. And that hair! And I'm not wearing panties. I'm going to dribble everywhere with him looking like this.

I think our mutual admiration for one another is apparent when we finally make eye contact.

"Geez, Bella. You look really pretty. I mean reeeally pretty." He says walking toward me.

"I mean like fucking beautiful pretty." He says now standing directly in front of me.

"I mean I want to fuck you before we go downstairs pretty." He finally says as he circles around me stopping behind me, leaving a trail of kisses on my neck and across my bare shoulders. I expose my neck for him even more and love the effect he has on me.

When his mouth touches mine, I feel his warm tongue wanting in. I part my lips and our tongues mate passionately. Our mouths open wider and our kiss deepens and intensifies. God I need him.

He stoops down and gathers my dress in his hands pulling it up to my hips instructing me to hold it there. My knees nearly buckle as his fingers pet me to feel how smooth I am.

"Bella Swan, where are your panties!" He asks, his eyelids heavy.

"Oh, those silly things?" I tease.

I hear his sexy growl in my ear and his fingers attack my pussy sending me over the edge as I hold up my beautiful Gucci gown while I balance on my four inch Louboutins. Alice would be proud. It doesn't take me long to cum all over his fingers then he slips them into his mouth dramatically slurping every drop.

"Mmmmm… Edward. I so needed that. Seeing you dressed like this has me seriously turned on just by looking at you." I say, pulling at his lapels. "You look so beautiful. I am so proud to be with you. I am so in love with you." I say reaching up to kiss him and taste myself on his lips.

"Edward, thank you for the lovely jewels. I have never received anything so beautiful. I love them." I say, running my finger over his sexy jaw and then kissing it.

"They look beautiful on you, Bella." He says smiling down at me.

"I need to go get cleaned up a little bit." I say over my shoulder. "Wait for me. Don't leave without me." I giggle as I run to my bathroom to remove the evidence of my recent arousal.

"Okay, baby, let's get this thing started." I say, grabbing his hand as we head downstairs.

Billy, the ever efficient man that he is, has the Mercedes sedan for us with the door already open for me.

"My, Ms. Bella. You look the sight tonight. Edward, you better keep an eye on this one. I can tell you that all eyes will be on her tonight for sure." Billy says, beaming his bright blue eyes at me.

"Yeah, and you're the first in line, eh Billy?" Edward says frowning.

"Damn skippy." He laughs out loud.

I look over at Edward and he scowls and says, "I guess I better get used to it."

"And I better get used to seeing women ogling my man too. I am very proud to have my hand on your arm, Edward. Very proud. And I love you very much." I say to him as I reach over to kiss his cheek.

Once we arrive at Carlisle and Esme's, everyone is already downstairs waiting for us. When we enter, all eyes are on us and the accolades begin.

"Oh my word, Bella, you are stunning." Esme says, looking at my gown.

"Hell yeah, Bella. You better keep an eye on her Edward. That old Mr. Clark will be trying to claw at her all night." Emmett warns. "I'm serious, Bells, be careful of him and tell Edward or myself if he lays one finger on you." And with that my head snaps toward Edward and my blush rears its ugly head. He looks down at me and smiles, lowering his forehead to mine.

"You ladies look ravishing." Edward says to his mother, Rosalie and Alice.

"I agree with Edward. You look just beautiful you guys." I say, looking at them from head to toe.

"Show Rose your shoes, Bella." Alice says, jumping over to me to lift my hem. I give Rosalie my best ruby slipper imitation and show off the red sole of my shoe.

"Did you take my advice?" Alice asks, taking my hand to examine my bracelet.

"Yes and he already noticed." I reply and we both giggle looking at Edward. I have a suspicion he knows what we are talking about because he has a sexy smirk on his face.

"Wow, Bella, Emmett is right. You look beautiful. And don't tell that man of yours, but he looks amazing in that tux. Shit, Bella. How do you do it? Keeping your hands off him?" Rosalie whispers.

"It isn't without difficulty. He's not only beautiful outside, he's equally as beautiful inside and let's not talk about how fantastic he is in bed." I say to her but look in Edward's direction.

He knows I'm talking about him and he says to us, "Like what you see ladies?"

I blush and nod my head slowly and he gets that sex look he has when he's about to do something naughty.

"How about a toast?" Carlisle interrupts.

"I have three strapping sons that have been the joy of my life and nothing pleases this old soul more as seeing them today, happier than I ever seen them before. Thank you ladies for bringing such joy into my sons' lives."

"Here, here, Carlisle. I agree with you one hundred percent. I've gotten to know you ladies over the last few days and I love each one of you and feel as if I have known you all your lives. I couldn't have found better mates for my boys than you. Thank you, all three of you for loving my sons."

We three look at each other and smile and realize that Esme is right. We do love her sons and we are lucky to have them.

"Your guests are arriving Miss Esme." The caterer informs us.

"Let's get this show on the road kids." Esme says, linking her arm with Carlisle and I take Edward's and we follow them out to the pavilion.

Once we walk inside, everyone notices us and rushes our way. Edward introduces me to so many people there is no way I can remember them all.

"Hello, Edward." A sexy, sultry woman says to Edward, standing a little too close to him for social standard.

"Melissa. How are you this evening?" He asks politely, taking a step back.

"Better now that you are here." She says leaning her face into his. Shit, do I have to put up with this every single day?

"Melissa, I want to introduce you to Bella. Bella, this is Melissa. She owns the Butter Winery down the way." He says, trying hard not to roll his eyes.

"Nice to meet you Melissa. Butter Wines, I've never heard of it." I say sarcastically, pretending to be in deep thought.

"Are you even associated with the wine industry?" She spits out.

"Not per se' but you don't have to make wine to know quality when you taste it." I spit back.

"Edward darling, let's go outside and discuss a business issue I have. Privately." She says, leaning in to him again practically running her nose across his face.

"Are you serious, Melissa? Do you think that is going to work with him? Do you honestly think he's going to go outside with you?" I stand up to her.

"Who the hell are you anyway? I've never seen you around here before." She says, looking down on me since she's taller than Edward.

"This is my girlfriend, that's who she is and I would appreciate it if you didn't insult her by your display of poor manners." Edward says as he wraps his arm around my waist and leads me away from the skank.

"Shit, Edward. They breed Brazen here in Napa Valley don't they?" I laugh.

"No kidding. First Sue, then Tanya and now Melissa. It sucks being handsome." He says, looking at me out the corner of his eye.

"Doesn't suck for me. I get to have you all to myself." I smile, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"I belong to you, Bella." He promises.

"I like the sound of that." I say in return.

I look around the room and it is full of people. I spot Alice who is clinging to Jasper's arm like a proud dutiful girlfriend. Rosalie is chatting away; I'm sure networking for Hale Transportation.

I look over and see a stunning blonde walking our way and tug on Edward's sleeve to get his attention. His head rises in the direction I am looking.

"Fuck." He says out loud.

"Tanya, what the hell?" I hear him say to her.

"Hello everyone." Tanya says to the group that surrounds us. "So good to see you all again. Are we ready for the new season?" She asks, sounding like a cheer leader and I can't help but notice she is not rallying the troops either. They clearly don't like her, can't she see that? She throws her head back in a fake laugh and decides now is the time for storytelling.

"Oh, did Edward relay the terribly embarrassing story about what happened last night?"

_Oh, no she's not, is she?_

"As you all know, Eddie and I have been together for years and every year the night before the dinner, I spend the night with him." She bows her head in fake embarrassment, giggling to herself.

_Oh, yes she is._

"Anyway, I was in his bed, naked" She feigns a blush, "When in walks this little girl right here and catches me waiting for him." She giggles, which elicits chuckles from the men and scowls from the women.

"Oh, dear, I hope you weren't too embarrassed, it's just that Eddie and I are so close you know." She says with her hand resting on my shoulder. "How pitiful you looked. I'm sorry to have put you in that position, Della."

"Clearly you have difficulty remembering names as well. It's Edward and Bella."

I dramatically use my finger and thumb and lift her hand off me and drop it to her side.

"Tanya, dear, you didn't embarrass me. When Edward and I found you in our bed in that absurd pose, well you know the reaction you received from us." I say, looking at her while tilting my head to the side.

"What was it, Edward, 15 minutes that we laughed so hard and couldn't really stop?" I say to him smiling.

"Yes, love, about that. Possibly more." He says, returning my smile.

"But what made your stunt even more pointless, was the fact that Edward had already told you weeks ago that your 'friends with benefits' relationship was over yet you still broke into his home unannounced, unwelcome and uninvited." I say, looking directly into her eyes. "Now _THAT_ was pitiful."

I suddenly remember where I am and look around at everyone intently listening to us. At this point I don't care that an audience has formed around us. I'm not done.

"It truly was the sorriest thing I have ever seen. She had to be physically removed by Edward's security team while still naked because she wouldn't leave. I almost pitied her." I say to everyone looking directly at Tanya.

"So, yes, maybe I was embarrassed. I was embarrassed for you since clearly you have no shame. It's a good thing that Edward took the key back that you stole from him. I would hate to suffer further humiliation walking in on that again." I say, grinning at her.

"Well I never!" Tanya manages to say. "Edward, are you going to let her talk to me like that?" Her tear-filled eyes search for Edward.

"Edward emphatically instructed you not to return to the Cullen property yet here you are, again, unwelcomed, unwanted and uninvited. I know because I heard him. You might want to reconsider and leave before he calls security to have you removed again."

Tanya's eyes are huge and she is near speechless but slinks back into her old skank self and shouts as if she has taken this as a personal affront and tries a different tact.

"Edward, I told you we weren't done and you can't keep me from this function. I am a valued member and deserve to be here." Placing her hands on her hips, she shouts at Edward.

"Tanya, this goes beyond the association. This is a matter of you trespassing on Cullen personal and private property. Now, do I need to call security to have you removed?" Edward states clearly and concisely, stepping closer to her.

"If you so much as touch me, I will call my lawyer and have a suit slapped on you by morning." She threatens.

"Try me, Tanya. Now get off of my property." Carlisle says coming up behind her.

This time, Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme and I are standing around in force to support Edward. Edward gets on his cell phone to call security at the same time Tanya gets on her phone to call her attorney.

"_Jacob Black, please."_

_A/N: Oh, smack! Tanya has an attorney. What a little tramp *slash* skank *slash* hoe *slash* bitch *slash* well you get the picture. Okay, leave me a review down there. They've made it too easy not to. I want to hear what you think of our little turn of events._


	29. Chapter 29

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer wrote Twilight and the rest of those books. I'm writing Black Diamond and borrowing her kids for a little bit.**

**A/N…Lovinrob and amandac3, you crack me up. I'm glad you are enjoying this story along with the rest of 'em.**

**I love the reviews I have been getting and some of your comments kill me. Some of you have come up with some great ideas. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

**CHAPTER 29**

Edward

After I take Bella on a tour of the office and introduce her to Angie, I take her into the conference room where historical artifacts and our family history are kept. She is genuinely interested in the historical aspect of my family and that pleases me.

After we finish with the office tour we head out to the vineyard where I show her the different varieties of grapes and why we do things a certain way. Although she has a good grasp of wine knowledge, the intricate workings of a winery is something she would not have had access to. She is absorbing everything I say like a sponge.

I have plans on taking her to the oak tree so she can observe the majority of the property from the best seat in the house so we head that way hoping that my brothers don't get there first. As a rule, we don't bother whoever gets there first, so I am ecstatic when I drive up and no one is there.

_Yes!_

I grab a blanket and the bag that Rebecca packed for us and we take a small hike to the tree. After I lay the blanket out we sit back and enjoy the view. Of course my favorite view is watching Bella take in the sight. She never fails to amaze me with how she thoroughly enjoys looking at a scenic view. It's one of the first things I noticed about her when we were on the lift at Squaw.

I point out the property sites to her, such as my house, the main house and the visitor's center. But most of the view is of the rolling hills of the vineyard. The vines have been laser planted and I explain to her that we use a laser to ensure they are perfectly spaced and aligned and that even though they are planted on rolling hills, those hills are symmetrical. If one vine is out of alignment it sets off the entire row. It's like hanging a picture crooked on the wall.

I pull the thermos of coffee out of the bag, pouring us each a cup and we just sit and enjoy each other's company. When she spaces out and says that she loves it here, I can think of nothing more that I want to do than tell her to stay here with me, but I know I can't. It's too soon for her and she still has a lot to accomplish.

"You can stay here as long as you want and come to this spot as often as you'd like, Bella." I say, figuring she can make of that what she wants. She is welcome to stay forever or she can visit as often as she wants.

Then she looks at me. I can't keep my hands off of her. I need to touch her. I feel the smoothness of her skin and it pleases me when she lowers us back onto the blanket and kisses me. Damn she turns me on. I feel this want for her constantly.

I roll her on top of me and my hand works of its own volition and slips into the back of her waistband cupping her warm bottom. When she doesn't stop me, I lower my hand further down and slipping my fingers into her feeling her wetness.

She scares the crap out of me though when she rolls off me, nearly getting my hand stuck in her pants. But when I see her remove her boots and her pants I know this is my lucky day! I kick off my shoes and she straddles my legs, unbuttoning my jeans and pulling them down past my knees, to my ankles where I kick out of them.

When she stands over me and I look up and see her beautiful pussy staring down at me, I know I need to touch it. I raise my hand, grazing inside her thighs then run my fingers over her, working their way inside of her soft lips.

My baby is horny today because it doesn't take long for her to reach her boiling point. I pull her down to her knees and she lowers her mouth and kisses me, running her soft tongue over my lip, working its way inside. As she kisses me, my hands enjoy the smoothness of her hips and thighs and find their way to her warm wetness. I spread her pussy, playing with her while she moans in my mouth, breathing the air I breathe. I toy with her clit, strumming my fingers over her and she begins rocking her hips against them.

_Oh yeah, baby._

"Fuck, Edward. That feels so good, baby." She says, but it's the hard, heavy breathing that warns me the time is near.

"I need you inside me, Edward." She begs

I grab her hips, positioning her entrance over my cock, lifting my hips and slide into her warmness. Once I am totally immersed inside of her, I sit up and she starts grinding her hips back and forth, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and holding on as if her life depended on it. I hold her hips just to feel her sexy body expertly move over my dick and when she raises onto her knees nearly coming off the entire length of me, she sits down on me hard, I nearly cum all over her.

"Fuck, Bella…" I feel my jaw constrict and my eyes close of their own volition.

"Feel that baby? Feel me take your cock all the way in?"

_Oh hell, she knows I love that dirty talk._

"Christ, Bella. You're gonna make me cum if you keep talking like that."

"Do you like this baby?" She says circling her hips while lifting her warm, tight pussy off me, then slamming down on me again.

"Oh fuck, Bella." I say, clamping my hands on her hips even tighter.

I can't take her movement any longer so I lay us back down and I hold her tight to me so she can't move and I raise my hips off the ground and start fucking her hard.

"Oh my god, Edward. You feel so good, baby." I hear her ragged breathing inside my ear.

"Oh god, Bella, I'm going to cum. I need you to cum now." I say to her, wanting her to cum first.

"I love you Edward… Oh, fuck! Oh, God! Here it comes baby."

"Bel… la…" And I explode inside her. Fuck does she feel good. How tight she is around my cock is the most amazing feeling in the world to me.

I feel her pulse around me and she begins to move over me again and hear myself gasp and still her hips because my dick is still too sensitive. I love to hear her giggle in my ear and smile at her response.

As we lay under the oak tree, totally spent, I hear one of my brother's drive by, honking their horn, I'm sure hoping to inflict a little _coitus interruptus_.

_Too late boys._

I wrap my arms around Bella and hold her tight, simply enjoying the pleasure of her. I roll over on her and hold her tight giving her a final hug before we get dressed. After we pack the bag and grab the blanket, I can't help but feel how much she means to me. I wrap my arm around her shoulder, pulling her in close to me as we walk back to the cart.

"I love you very much, Bella. Thank you for that." I say to her quietly. She looks up at me with those big brown eyes and I am lost all over again.

After I glance at my watch, I realize that it's almost time to meet everyone at Aro's. I wanted her to see Embry first so we make a stop at the visitor's center.

"Embry, I have a surprise for you." I say to him as we walk through the door and I see his eyes light up at the sight of her.

"Bella Swan! I thought that was you I saw earlier. I thought my eyes were deceiving me." He says to her, enveloping her in a friendly hug.

"Embry, it is indeed a pleasure to see you again. I wanted to make sure I stopped by before I left. How have you been?" They sit at the counter over a glass of red zinfandel, discussing life as if they have been friends forever.

"Bella, I'm going to sit over here and review my emails while you two visit, alright?" She looks over at me, giving me a sweet smile and mouthing 'okay' before turning back to Embry.

After I go through my emails on my iPhone, I walk over to Bella and Embry telling her we needed to go meet the others at Aro's. She smiles at Embry giving him a parting hug.

"It was so good to see you again, Embry. I will tell Rosalie and Alice to make sure they stop in and see you before they leave as well." She says to him, giving his arm a squeeze before walking away.

"Who would have thought that my three favorite wine tasters would all fall for the Cullen boys?" Embry says, smiling at my girl.

"Yeah, who would have thought?" She says returning his smile.

"Okay, enough of the love fest. Let's go baby, I'm starvin' like Marvin." I say, taking her hand and leading her out the door to Aro's Café.

It doesn't take long for Em to give me shit about the tree either. Once I sit down he punches my shoulder, razzing me about snagging the tree first. I don't get why he has to always take the oak tree when he has a perfect tree on his own property. I suspect it's the novelty of 'this' tree because it's been used for this sole purpose since we reached puberty.

It didn't take me long to hurt Rosalie's feelings about it either, dammit. I curse myself when I see the look on her face after suggesting Emmett take his _women_ to the tree on his own property.

I feel like shit hurting her that way. I knew at that moment her feelings for Emmett ran deeper than I suspected. Rosalie is no little flower by any means. She is tough and durable and when her face fell I knew I had hurt her. I think it wasn't so much the suspicion that Em would still have other women, it was the fact that it appeared that I didn't accept her as being with Emmett.

I knew what I had to do.

"Rose." I say to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. He only has eyes for you, you know that right? Only for you." I say to her, looking directly into her eyes. I need for her to know this. When she nods her understanding, I hug her and then turn to Emmett.

"Now tend to your woman, idiot." I say to him, cracking the back of his head.

I watch as he takes her for a stroll out to the gardens and I see a difference in her. I don't know what he has said to her but it changes everything. Thank goodness. I didn't mean to hurt her like that.

I look over at Bella, silently asking for her forgiveness for hurting her friend. She smiles and runs her hand across my cheek. All is well.

After Rocco takes our orders, I tell Bella I have ordered her something special and she raises her brow at me in surprise while the others make their selections.

Once the food arrives, Bella is pleased with the ravioli I had Rebecca make especially for her. They are not on the menu, but I know how much she enjoyed them when she was at my condo for dinner.

After a lengthy discussion concerning the construction of Jasper and Emmett's homes, I want to get out of here and spend more alone time with Bella.

"Hey guys, since Bella and I have our house already built, we aren't needed for this conversation so I'm taking her on a tour and a drive around Napa." I say, giving Bella a wink and a smile. If I have my way, it will be her home too. "We'll meet you at Froggy's at 5:00."

After the tour of the winery and the vineyard, we drive around the rolling hills of Napa and I show her some of the neighboring vineyards. She has come to the area quite a bit but only to the visitor centers not the vineyards themselves. It really is quite beautiful seeing the uniformity of the vines on the hills.

"When we come out for this drive over the summer, it will be even more beautiful and green. These hills are covered in the yellow mustard plants and the green vines beginning to branch out, it's my favorite time of the season." I say, while looking out over the hills.

After we drive around for several hours it's time to meet the others at Froggy's. I remind her that I only want to stay for a little while because it is my intention to love on my girl all night. I just can't get enough of her.

Once we get inside, I notice a transformation in Bella. She has gone from sweet and innocent to a pool hall hussy. She starts talking pool trash and makes an elaborate display of picking out her cue stick, asking who wants to be the first to go down.

"I'm your huckleberry." I say, grinning at her when she recalls the movie the line is stolen from.

She is too generous when she gives me the first break but when I see that tight ass walk around table, stop right in front of me to make her first shot, all I want to do is fuck her over this pool table. I watch as she bends over the side of the table to make her shot then she spreads her legs and gives her hips a little wiggle. I visualize her naked in that position and feel my dick twitch.

I hold my own as far as who is winning, but when she bends over revealing her cleavage for me, I look around to see who else is getting a peek at her goods as well. No one is looking but me. I'd hate to have to start a bar fight today.

She misses her shot and straightens up, pulling her t-shirt out, blowing down the front of it. I can't help but sneak a peek and hear a moan escape my throat. I look into her eyes and she is grinning at me. Is she teasing me? That little hussy!

I watch her sashay that ass around the table again and it takes every ounce of restraint I have to not pull on her hips and rub that ass against my cock.

When she sinks the eight ball in the corner pocket she stands up and gives me a smart ass grin.

"You little hussy hustler, you." I say, chuckling. "I know what you are about now and you won't be winning again." I say, as she wraps her arms around my waist, hugging me and all I want to do is bury myself deep inside of her. I am truly insatiable where she is concerned. I am certain of it because all I think about when it comes to my girl is making love to her.

The moment she takes her finger and traces my lip, I want out of here. So we did the required chit chat with the others and I can feel myself shifting my weight back and forth wanting to get her home, but the girls were talking dresses and shit. _Come on Bella!_ I shout in my head.

_Oh, thank god, here she comes_. I grab her hand and we head out the door… finally.

Once we pull into the garage, I see Bella checking out my motorcycles. I heard they turned women on but when I see Bella staring at my cock, I know it must be true.

"Do you like what you see, Bella?" I say, interrupting her eyefucking my dick.

"Oh, hell yeah." She actually licked her lips!

"Let's go get you an up close and personal view of it then, shall we?"

As soon as we leave the garage, I take her hand and we literally run across the courtyard. As soon as we get in the front door, I lift her and her legs go naturally around my waist. I love this position with or without clothes on. Without preferably, but I love the feel of her attached to me like this. She meets the ferocity of my kiss with her own and I take her upstairs, slamming us into the wall, then the railing, then the wall again until we get to my bedroom door. Fuck, she's going to be covered in bruises if I keep this up.

I don't know why the door is closed because I never close it. Bella makes several failed attempts to grab the door knob and my poor footing causes me to crash us into the door. We both bust out laughing but never break that kiss!

"_WHAT THE FUCK_?" I yell, lowering Bella to her feet.

"What in the mother fucking hell are you doing here?" I yell, lowering my voice an octave when I see her in that ridiculous made-for-Hollywood-movie pose.

"Eddieeeeee." I all I hear her say.

I hate it when anyone calls me Eddie, but when Tanya says it in that nasally whine she has, I want to puke.

Bella and I look at each other and we start out shocked, then we begin to snicker, then we start laughing and when we bend over and laugh so hard I know we won't be able to stop. I think we were laughing at each other laughing and that causes us to laugh even harder. Bella has tears coming out of her eyes and I have to sit down before I fall down.

It takes forever to get control because it was fucking hilarious, the look on Tanya's face as she watched us laughing at her and that just made us laugh harder. I was the first to get control, rubbing the tears from my eyes, and decide to call Billy.

I stop talking to Billy to hear Bella suggest to Tanya that she salvage what little dignity she could by leaving now. But Tanya, being the bitch she is, retaliates.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me to leave?"

"Well, actually I am Edward's girlfriend but I don't know if that qualifies me to kick you out, which I'm not. But like I said, it was just a suggestion in case you wanted to save some dignity. You can do what you want." Damn I love this girl. She was actually giving Tanya an out but when she didn't take it, Bella gave her the 'it's your decision' attitude.

When I see that Tanya is not going to leave on her own it fucking pisses me off.

"_Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. Bed!_" I yell at her so loud that Bella jumps. I grab for her waist and pull her close to me, kissing her forehead to calm her.

When Billy and Rebecca get to the doorway, they both are shocked and appalled at what they see as well. I swear I saw Billy choke back his laughter.

Having never had sex with Tanya in this bed, I instruct Billy to remove it because I don't even want to think about making love with Bella for the first time, in my house, in this bed, when it has been tainted by Tanya. I decide that we will sleep in one of the guest rooms tonight and Billy can bring that bed in here until Bella can find one that she likes. I want her to be happy here and I want to make love to Bella in 'our' bed, not one that Tanya has ruined.

I look down and see Tanya's purse lying on my chair, reaching for it, I open it and dig for her keys. I take hers, holding them up and comparing them to mine. Each one I find that is a match I remove it from her ring. Despising her more with each key I find. I put her keys back and throw her purse at her.

The first thought that comes to mind is that I thought Angie had all the locks changed and secondly, I thought Jenks was keeping an eye on this bitch. If he was, he would know she was entering my house.

I watch as Tanya gets out of the bed and walks toward Bella. I step in closer to Bella just in case, but Tanya threatens me by telling me that we aren't done.

_Like hell we aren't!_

"Yes we are, Tanya. You have entered my office and used my computer and now my bedroom without permission or authorization. You are a security risk from this point onward and are no longer welcome on Cullen property."

I tell Billy to remove her from the property and I am shocked when Rebecca rips the sheet off of her, forcing Tanya to cover herself with her hands. I turn around out of respect for Bella, but when I see Rebecca throw the sheet in the garbage I can't help but chuckle at her.

I watch Bella watch Tanya and I hear the faint rustlings of her getting dressed. But what shocks the hell out of me is when Tanya walks toward me, I see Bella move with lightening speed to stand between me and Tanya and man does she look pissed.

"Don't even think about it, bitch. Billy, get this whore out of here." I hear my girl say.

Apparently Tanya was going to make a last resort move by talking to me in her red lace bra and panty set that I think I may have bought for her. I'm glad that didn't come out because I certainly don't need Bella pissed about something like that at a time like this.

Watching Bella defend what is hers is a total turn on for me. There's that fucking twitch again.

"Damn, babe, that was hot. You getting all jealous and protective and shit."

"Let's get the things we need for tonight and go to the guest room. I don't want to be in here smelling that thing's perfume." I say, grabbing Bella's unpacked bag.

Once we are inside, I shut the door and my desire for her returns, if it even left at all.

"Now, where were we Ms. Swan?"

~ BD ~

I wake up after a perfect night of loving on Bella to her trying to escape from me. I chuckle when she says I am 'schmooshing' her. I normally hate it when anyone calls me Eddie, so why is it when Bella says it, it sounds…cute.

I am in need of some morning lovin' so I roll over on her, ready to do just that when I hear a faint knock on the door.

"Shit." I say, dropping my head to Bella's shoulder.

When Rebecca says that Jackson Denali is downstairs, I know that I have been seriously cockblocked. He's a force to be reckoned with. You don't want to mess with Denali, that's for sure.

Just as I am jumping out of bed, I bend down to give Bella a peck on her nose.

"Bella, you are the ONLY one that gets to call me Eddie." She giggles and rolls over, tucking into the blankets.

I decide it is best that I have my management team with me so I call Emmett and Jasper and tell them to get here right away, and then I take a quick shower and get dressed. I look out the door and see Bella watching me and decide I want her with me too.

"Bella, get dressed. I want you to stand by my side in this." I say and she immediately responds by jumping out of bed and into the shower. She is ready by the time Emmett and Jasper arrive.

"Mr. Cullen, sir, your brothers have arrived." Billy says over the intercom.

I take Bella's hand and lead her down the stairs to the ominous Mr. Denali.

"Mr. Denali." I say as I enter my office. I am glad to see that he isn't standing behind my desk.

"Edward." He responds while looking at Bella which makes me uncomfortable

"Bella, this is Jackson Denali. Tanya's father." I say. I do not want to introduce Bella to him. He doesn't deserve to know her. I do want her to know him, however.

"What can we do for you Jackson?" I ask, in a hurry to get this over with so I can get him out of my house.

As I suspected, he is angry about Tanya being disinvited to the dinner. I knew she would run home crying to daddy and most likely fail to tell the whole truth to the story as well.

I explain to him that I did not disinvite her to the dinner, but I did tell her she was no longer permitted on Cullen property.

"What's going on here Edward?" Jasper asks.

"Last night after Bella and I returned home we found Tanya upstairs, naked and ridiculously posed, in our bed." I explain to my brothers.

I immediately see the anger in my brothers' eyes. When Jackson tries to tell me that Tanya and I have a history together, I am pissed, as if that negates the fact that what she did was wrong.

"No, Jackson. You have been misinformed. Tanya and I are not and were not ever 'together'. We had a business with benefits relationship and she knows that. I was unaware it was more for her until I told her that the benefits portion of our relationship ended the moment I met Bella." As I explain all this to Jackson, he scoffs and folds his arms across his chest as if to challenge me.

I continue to explain that Tanya knew two weeks ago that I was now with Bella and that it was over between her and I. I also explain to my brothers that Tanya had taken my keys and had duplicates made of the office, my home and finally the computer room.

That's when they really got pissed. Our trust in the Denali family has been violated. I also inform them that Tanya has used that key to get access to my office and Angie saw her sitting at my computer on two occasions using false excuses as to why she was there.

When Jasper informs Jackson that because of this security breach and the fact that Tanya has violated our trust, he is now included in the ban from the Cullen property, Jackson becomes irate. But it's when he insults Bella that I kick him out of my house and off Cullen property. I am secretly glad that this has happened because I have had my suspicions about the Denali's for quite a while now. I just hope that there hasn't been irreparable damage done. I make a mental note to call Eric Hale about this.

Their timing couldn't have been better when the girls and my mom come bouncing in the back door to take Bella away to the spa.

"The last time you did spa day with the girls you came back bare, Bella. I want that again." I whisper in her ear. The thought of touching her sends chills throughout my body and I only wish I could take her upstairs before she leaves. When Bella says that all I have to do is ask and I shall receive, my mind starts thinking about all kinds of crazy shit.

My brothers and I say our goodbyes to the girls and then sit in the living room to discuss how to handle this issue with the Denali's.

"I would have loved to have been a fly on the wall when Bella saw Tanya in your bed." Emmett says.

"Well, what she did was look at me and we both busted out laughing so hard it took close to 15 minutes for us to stop." I was proud of her and how she handled it. We are a united front and there is no way she was going to allow Tanya to interfere with that.

After we discuss how we should handle the security issue, we come up with a plan and they head home to wait for their girls. I decide to order Bella her own pink Hummer so she has her own cart to drive around. I know she will love it.

I also want to why Jenks let Tanya get inside my house without his knowledge.

"Jenks, Cullen." I say abruptly. "Can you explain to me how Tanya was able to get onto my propery without you knowing it?"

"What the fuck?" He said. I can hear him standing up because I hear his chair hit the floor.

"I walked into my room last night and she was in my bed. Can you explain to me why I should continue to pay you the rate I do when this bullshit happens and why I shouldn't dump your ass and hire another investigator for my family?"

"Mr. Cullen, sir, I have no idea what happened, but I will certainly get to the bottom of it and report to you as s…soon as possible." Jenks stammers.

"Jenks, you have been with my family for more years than I can remember, but this is intolerable. I want a report in 48 hours." I am so pissed that I hang up and throw my cell phone across my desk.

After catching up with some work that got put on the back burner while I was at Lake Tahoe, my phone pings with a text asking me to pick her up at moms. After I pick her up and take her home, Rebecca has poured us wine and we take our glasses to the living room to just hang out and relax.

We talk about the Denali debacle and how my brothers and I plan on handling it and the seriousness of her entering the computers and the trust issue. I really trusted her.

"Mr. Cullen, sir, you have a call in your office. It's Mr. Meyer with the Association." Rebecca says.

"And so it begins. I guess I better take this real quick." I give Bella a kiss and head to my office to take the call.

"Cullen." I answer.

"Edward, this is Stephen Meyer." He says. "I just got a call from Jackson Denali who has accused you of shutting him and Tanya out of the dinner. Would you care to explain?" He asks.

"Sure. Tanya Denali illegally duplicated three different keys off my key ring to gain access to my office, to my computer room and to my personal residence. I entered my bedroom last night to find her naked and sprawled out in my bed without invitation. I did not disinvite them from the dinner. However, I have informed them because of the security risk they now pose that they are no longer welcome on Cullen property. Now if you have an issue with that Mr. Meyer, we can cancel this dinner entirely. If this dinner was being held anywhere else I could care less if they were there or not." I say. "Now do I need to call my parents to tell them the dinner is cancelled? Because the Denali's are still not permitted on our property, regardless of this phone call."

"No, no, Edward, I fully understand. I will call Jackson and tell him it is out of my hands and out of my control. This is clearly a personal matter and not an association matter. Thank you for filling me in and I'll see you tonight, son." He says, hanging up the receiver.

After my call, I go to the living room to look for Bella and find that she has gone upstairs to her bathroom to get ready. I hope she enjoys the gift I ordered for her. I know they will look stunning on her.

I am ready and waiting for Bella in the bedroom. I feel nervous like I am going to a high school prom or something but when I see her come out of her dressing room looking like perfection on legs I can't breathe. She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I see that she is wearing my gift and they are perfect on her.

"Geez, Bella. You look really pretty. I mean reeeally pretty."

_I can't believe I just said that._

"I mean like fucking beautiful pretty." I say again, still not believing I said that.

"I mean I want to fuck you before we go downstairs pretty." I say, fully believing every word.

I have to kiss those kissable lips of hers and when she opens her mouth against mine, slipping her tongue inside, I can't take it anymore.

I lower my hand to her thigh pulling her dress up higher and higher so I can touch that bare pussy of hers.

"Bella Swan! Where are your panties?" I am breathless. Is my girl going to the party commando?

After she says she forgot them, I can't resist touching the smoothness of her. She's so fucking soft. She's so wet already and I insert my finger into the folds of her, then inside her. I run my finger along her clit then back inside of her and she can barely stand. Once I circle her swollen clit again, it doesn't take long for her to cum all over my fingers and I start slurping her juices off. I love to make her giggle.

She reaches up to kiss me, tasting herself on my tongue. Of course it strokes my ego quite a bit when she says that she was wet just from the way I look tonight. What man doesn't want to hear their woman say she is proud to be on his arm? I know I do.

"Edward, thank you for the lovely jewels. I have never received anything so beautiful. I love them." She reaches up to kiss me again. God, I love it when she does that shit.

After she runs to the bathroom to clean herself up we head out to the waiting car and I have to nearly beat Billy away with a bat for ogling my girl. We drive the short distance to my parents where everyone is waiting for us and once we enter the room every eye is on Bella and that beautiful gown Alice picked out for her. I need to send Alice flowers for a job well done.

My parents give a heartwarming toast thanking the girls for coming into our lives and loving us, I really like that they did that. It is their way of accepting the three of them into our family.

After the toast and a glass of Volturi Pandora Private Reserve, I take Bella by the waist and follow my parents outside to the pavilion and into the jaws of the vintner society. I am so very proud of my girl and by the looks she is getting from the men and women alike, she has made a memorable mark. Up until Melissa shows up, that is. The lush. There is nothing more disgusting than an older woman with too much make-up over too much botox trying to look young again and failing miserably.

She starts hitting on me, getting in my personal space shoving those plastic breasts at me. What pisses me off more than anything is when she insults Bella; I don't take to anyone insulting Bella. But one thing that I am learning is that Bella doesn't take to being insulted either and she handles it swiftly and with class. My girl really knows how to hold her own and is not intimidated by anyone.

We continue interacting with everyone and I am enjoying watching Bella hold her own in the many wine discussions going around and introduce her to everyone as we go. Dinner is about to start when I feel a tug on my sleeve and I look down to see Bella pulling on me but looking across the room. I look in the same direction she is.

"Fuck." Is all I can say.

"Tanya, what the hell?"

After Tanya walks up to our group and decides to regale us with her slutty stunt last night, I want to know what she is doing here after I specifically told her to stay off our property.

"Edward, I told you we weren't done and you can't keep me from this function. I am a valued member and deserve to be here." She keeps saying that and I feel the need to roll my eyes at her.

She clearly is not going to leave and I see my family walking toward us and threaten again to call security to have her removed. When she in turn threatens me with calling her lawyer if I touch her, I could care less and tell her again to get off Cullen property.

I look around me now and my family has circled Bella and me and they too are telling her to leave. When I get on my phone to call security, Tanya gets on her phone as well and when I hear her say those dreaded words, my world comes to a halt.

"_Jacob Black, please."_

_Oh, fuck!_

_A/N: The tale in Edward's point of view. I love EPOV's don't you? So, leave me some love. I know you are out there reading it, tell me what you think. _


	30. Chapter 30

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight.**

**A/N…Lovinrob and amandac3 are my betas. They are the bestest ever and keep me in line when I tend to get over creative. Thanks ladies.**

**Thanks to all the readers who are enjoying this story and show their love and support each and every chapter. To all of you that have put this story on your alert lists and your author list I thank you as well.**

**CHAPTER 30**

**Bella**

"Bella, first thing tomorrow morning you are calling your father. You are telling him everything that's been going on and then you are getting a protective order on Jacob."

This is not a suggestion and as soon as he says it, I nod in agreement.

"First thing." I say, wrapping my arms around his waist.

We watch Tanya walk away with her phone to her ear as she looks at me over her shoulder. Her piercing eyes give me the willies.

"Follow her!" I hear Edward say to a well-dressed woman and she quickly walks in Tanya's direction.

I look back at Edward and he is on his phone calling the police. Edward doesn't mess around… he takes action.

"Emmett," He says, "Would you go outside and wait for the police and explain what's going on here. Tell them why Tanya is being told to leave?"

"You bet, boss." Emmett says, asking Rose if she wants to go with him or stay here with me.

"Oh, I want to go. I wouldn't miss this for the world." She says with an evil grin on her face.

I have a feeling Tanya hasn't heard the end of things tonight and I hope Emmett can keep Rosalie from being arrested. Rose is fiercely protective of me and Alice.

After things settle down, and Rosalie and Emmett rejoin the party, I look over at the most handsome man in the room. Just as our eyes meet, he nods his head toward the dance floor and a grin forms on my lips as we both walk in the same direction. Once we meet, he puts his hand affectionately around my waist, taking my right hand in his, clutching it to his chest and looking into my eyes. There is no smile but his eyes are alive and happy.

"Oh Bella, what you do to me." He says in his soft velvety voice. "Do you know how beautiful you are? Do you know how much I want you right now?"

The intensity in which he says these things makes me want more. More of him, I can't get enough. He's like a drug and I am hooked.

"Edward…"

"I need you, Bella." He says, resting his forehead against mine.

"Not just your body. My soul needs you. I need you near me. I need to touch you. I need to breathe you. I just NEED you." He says before his mouth takes mine in a kiss full of love and desire. I throw my arms around his neck and give myself over to him, not caring where we are or who is watching. I'm his completely; whenever or wherever or however he wants.

"I am so in love with you, Edward. My words cannot explain it. My feelings go too deep for words."

I hear his intake of breath and then he holds me tight in the middle of the dance floor while Adele's One and Only plays.

Once the song stops, we look at each other and smile, big, yet remain on the floor long after the song ends. He takes my hand to lead me off the dance floor and every eye in the room is on us. I can feel my face turn red hot and when I see Esme, she is crying. She walks up to me and hugs me.

"Welcome to my family, Bella." She says. I'm puzzled by this and it must have shown on my face.

"What I just saw was my son crossing the final bridge to you, Isabella. It was all over his face. The way he was looking at you. He is yours completely." She says warmly. Once she says that, I look over at him and he gives me a quizzical look and I smile.

"Oh. My. God. Bella." Alice says, breaking me of my blatant staring at him. "You should have seen the way he was looking at you. That look on his face is one that every woman wants to receive at least once in her lifetime." She says, grabbing my hand and pulling Rose and I to the ladies room.

"Shit, Bella. That man is so hot for you." Rosalie bends at the waist, saying to my face.

"I know huh?" Is all I can say.

"I thought you two were going to fuck right there on the floor." Rosalie says, squeezing my arm.

"You guys, this is it for me. He's it for me. I love him so much." I say with tears in my eyes. Then my two best friends in the entire world start crying right along with me.

"I feel the same way about Jasper, Bella." Alice says. "He told me he wants to marry me. Not right now, but that when we are ready, it will be just us." She says, bowing her head shyly.

"Hey, Alice, why do you sound so sad when you say that?" I ask her.

"Because I love him so much, Bella. I'm afraid that you guys will think it's too soon and I want you to be happy for me."

"Alice, sweetie, do you think we are so judgmental that we would try to keep you from being happy?" I ask her.

"Look at us. All of us have fallen for these Cullen men, Alice." Rosalie pipes in. "I know Em is it for me. You know what I have been through with men. I finally found someone who isn't after my name and what comes with it. He loves me for me and I love him for him." She says.

"Enough of this mushy stuff, let's go have some fun before they come looking for us." I say, giggling, grabbing my bag off the counter and head for the door.

We all start giggling at ourselves and as soon as we turn around there are all three of our guys standing there with their arms folded across their chests, grinning at us. They heard our declarations and they all three walk toward us and kiss us.

Edward was the first to speak.

"You ladies sound like a bunch of girls."

"We are girls, Edward." I say, giggling at him, placing my hands on his chest.

"No, Bella, you are most definitely a woman." He says, brushing his lips against mine.

"Alice, you telling our secrets again? Didn't you get in trouble for this before?" He admonishes Alice.

"Jazzie, I tell them everything so it's something you better get used to, sweetie." She sasses back to him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his neck.

"Rosie girl, you have made me a very happy boy indeed." Emmett says, bending her backward in their signature kiss. "I only wish I had heard you say those words to me personally so I didn't have to hear them said in a ladies latrine."

"Well, what the fuck are you doing in here eavesdropping for anyway?" Rosalie retaliates. "You planning on learning how to piss sitting down?" She deadpans. Emmett looks at her and starts laughing while shaking his head.

"Let's get out of here shall we? My girl looks too pretty to hang out in the restroom." Edward says, leading me back to the party.

"Emmett, let's meet tomorrow so you can fill me in on what happened outside with Tanya." I hear Edward say to Emmett. I see Emmett look at Rosalie and they both have a secret smile on their face and Em nods his yes in agreement.

After dinner and more dancing, the speeches begin. Carlisle takes the podium to thank everyone for coming, thanks the association, and basically thanks everyone and their brothers. When he introduces Edward, my eyes shoot in his direction. I didn't know he was expected to give a speech, but when he stands at the podium the tingling begins. He is clearly the sexiest man on the planet in my eyes and by the look on the faces of most of the women in the room, in their eyes as well.

_Oh yes, ladies, and he's all mine!_

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." He begins. "Welcome to the 78th Annual Napa Valley Vintners Association dinner. I'd like to offer a special thank you to my father and mother for hosting this years' event. Dad, you have done an outstanding job as President of the association. My family has been in the wine making industry for many years and my father and his father have taught me everything I know about the business. Well, that along with a lot of trial and error. Vintners have come and gone over the years and through perseverance, Volturi Winery has managed to remain in the forefront of new ideas and technology."

Oh my god, I don't think he could get any hotter. I look around and see an awful lot of women squirming in their seats.

_Nope, still mine, ladies._

"As most of you know, I spent the past few weeks on a ski trip to Lake Tahoe and on this trip I met a beautiful woman named Isabella Swan." He sweeps his arm in my direction and everyone looks at me. _Damn you, Edward. _"This lovely lady has more than common knowledge of everything wine related which made me realize that wine making is not just for the winemakers. With the help of the internet, all things related to wine can be found at your fingertips. Isabella gave me an interesting trivia lesson while skiing one day. One fact, among many others, was that women in their reproductive age make better testers than men because their sense of taste is more refined. I think as vintners we tend to get caught up in our own bubble and sometimes forget our history and why things tend to be. But meeting someone not associated with the industry that has informed themselves to the extent that this lady has, I'm delighted to know that what we do is enjoyed, appreciated and loved. And it's because of her, I plan to add two women to my "testing" staff. This will improve the quality of wine we produce and take two individuals out of the unemployment line."

Edward speaks more about the economy of California and how they, as a large industry, have an obligation to help wherever possible and how delighted he is that what they do is enjoyed and appreciated. Once Edward's speech is done and the applause winds down, Carlisle retakes the podium to begin handing out special industry awards. This takes several hours but at the end of the ceremony Carlisle hands out one more award.

"Finally, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to take this opportunity to mention a special award. As you may all know, the International Wine Challenge was awarded this past week to one of our very own vintners. Now the meandering CEO of Volturi Wines may not know this, but his special reserve 'Pandora' was named the winner of the award this year."

I look over at Edward and his eyes are huge and full of surprise. I suspect he didn't know he won because I see the shock and excitement on his face. It is priceless and warms my heart completely.

"Oh my god, Edward. The International Wine Challenge? Is that for the Chardonnay that I love?" I ask and he nods his head still in shock.

"I'll be damned." Is all he says as we listen to the applause and he retakes the podium.

"First, I'd like to say thank you for your support. Second, I had no idea it was even entered so I guess I need to thank my father for that as well. This reserve was a pure labor of love. It was an experiment that I had worked on for several years and when the end result was as good as it was I am extremely pleased. Plus, my girl really likes it." He says, blushing a little. "Stay tuned for my next experiment due out next year. Thank you all again and dad, we need to talk about how well you can keep a secret." The applause starts and then the standing ovation. This is a prestigious award and I am extremely proud of him for it.

Once he arrives back at our table, I stand to give him a congratulatory kiss.

"Edward, sweetie, baby… I am so very proud of you." I say to him, bringing him down for a kiss on his cheek.

After I watch his family and friends give their hugs and congratulations, the dinner is over and it starts to clear out so Carlisle suggests we go back to the house and have a cocktail to celebrate Edward's win.

"I can't wait to get you home, baby." Edward sneaks up behind me and whispers in my ear. "It hasn't escaped me that you aren't wearing panties and I need in there." He says lighly brushing my bottom.

"In where baby?" I tease.

"I know you are wet for me, Bella. Tell me. Tell me how wet you are." He says in my ear, placing his hand on my stomach pulling me back into his hard cock. I lift my hand to his neck to bring his ear to my lips.

"I am so wet for you baby. I can feel it dripping down my thigh." I say, licking his ear.

"Christ, Bella." He grips me to him tighter. "I need to fuck you first, baby, make love second."

"I'll take it any way you want to give it, Edward."

"As soon as you walk in the bedroom, I want this dress off of you and you on the bed. Do you understand me, Bella?"

"Yes, Edward." I answer.

"I want to fuck you on your knees. I want to see your pussy looking at me as I walk up behind you."

"Yes, Edward." I say, feeling my juices running down my legs and I pray it doesn't get on the material of the dress because everyone would see it. I try to make an escape from Edward to run to the ladies room but he won't let me go so I rub my thighs together instead.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"I'm so fucking hot for you right now Edward, my legs are drenched." I say and Edward's head snaps up and he releases me from his grasp.

"Okay you guys. Bella and I are heading home. Thanks for everything. Em, let's talk tomorrow, alright? Good night everyone." Edward says rather abruptly and literally pulls me out of the house to his car.

I am near laughing at him the entire drive to his house and once we pull in front, he doesn't bother with putting the car in the garage, he pulls me into the house and locks the door.

"Go." He orders and I run upstairs trying not to trip on my dress in these heels.

Edward isn't behind me so I hurry to kick off my shoes, unzip my dress and let it fall to the floor. I get on the bed on my hands and knees and look behind me as I see him walk through the door with two glasses of wine.

He sets them down on the table and walks to the end of the bed to look at me.

"Drop down on your forearms, Bella." I drop down as he tells me. "Now spread your legs out for me." I do as he tells me, feeling extremely vulnerable in this position.

"Fuck, Bella." He says as he runs his thumb over me. I can hear how wet I am as he touches me rubbing it over my clit, then inserts his thumb inside me.

Pushing his thumb in and out of me, he pulls it out and sucks it in his mouth. When I look over my shoulder, I watch him adjust himself with one hand, removing his tie with the other. But when he comes around and ties my hands together lightly, my breath hitches and he laughs through his nose.

_Wait. What?_

"You look so fucking hot like this, Bella. Do you trust me?" He asks, running his hand over my ass, then down between my legs, not touching where I want him.

"Fuck, Edward, I do but I thought you said you wanted inside me?" I say to him.

"Oh, baby, you have no idea."

"Well then, would you please hurry, honey. I can't take this anymore."

When I look behind me he is gone. He returns with another tie and then ties that across my mouth and ties it tight behind my head. I have never been tied up before and I am totally turned on by him right now and trust him completely.

"Shhhhhh, quiet, Bella."

All I want to do is scream for him to fuck me, but right now, he's the boss.

I watch him as he removes his tux and leaves it on the floor next to my dress and he pulls a plastic bottle out of the drawer next to the bed. He puts some on his fingers and then walks behind me and rubs it all over my pussy. When he lightly blows on me, I can feel coolness and when he stops blowing I can feel the heat of the oil he put on me. When I feel the bed move, I look up and watch as he is rubbing it on his cock as well, moaning as he strokes himself.

"Bella, does that feel good baby? Can you feel how warm it is?"

"Mmmhmmm." I moan in the tie. I can feel him rub his dick against my clit, teasing my entrance. I try to back up into him but he won't let me.

"Does my baby want to play?" He asks, lying down over my back, pulling the tie and bringing my head to him. He licks my ear, knowing that drives me insane.

"Want to fuck now, Bella?" He whispers heavily in my ear and I feel the walls of my pussy begin to constrict. I nod my head furiously.

That's when I feel the head of his cock at my entrance and he thrusts inside hard and I let out a loud, "Umpf" and he unties the tie around my mouth. The warm heat that he put on us feels different and so good. It was hot on the outside of me but is really hot on the inside. It gives a whole new sensation to him inside me.

"Tell me Bella. Tell me what you want." He says thrusting hard and then slow.

"I want you to fuck me hard, baby. That's what I want." Once he hears that he thrusts deep and hard.

"Fuck, Bella." He says through labored breaths.

"I need to touch you baby." I say struggling to move my hands. He quickly removes the tie from around my wrists.

I reach down and touch my clit then grab his cock as he pulls out of me, then he rams into me again.

"Oh, God, Bella… Fuck, girl." He says feeling the extra pleasure of my hand.

He picks up the pace and I can tell he's getting ready to cum from the urgency of his thrusts.

"Fuck me, Edward." I say as I back into him with every thrust he gives me.

"I'm close, baby." He says grunting in my ear. "I'm ready… cum for me Bella. Can you cum for me, baby?" He asks through broken breaths.

"Yes, Edward, I'm ready, please… please… I'm ready baby…"

He is fucking me so furiously I can barely stay on my forearms so I bring myself up onto my hands.

"Christ woman… " And that's when I feel him explode inside of me.

"_Ohmygod… ohmygod… ohmygod! __**Edwaaaard!**_ I scream, letting my head fall because I can't hold myself up any longer and I fall face first onto the bed with Edward lying on top of me.

"Hol-y shit Bella." Edward says panting in my ear. "You are going to be the death of me girl." He says, bringing his hands up under me and holding my shoulders in each hand.

"I can still feel you pulsing around me." He says moving his cock that is still inside me.

"Eddieee, you're schmooshing meee." I whine, giggling, and he rolls off me so I can breathe again.

"Wow, Bella, that was really..."

"Fantastic." I finish.

"Yeah." He says, rolling me onto my side so we are spooning.

"Holy criminy, Edward, you sure know how to make me feel good, baby." I say with a sigh.

"Just call me Milk, baby… I do your body good."

"Now that was cheesy, Edward." I say, giggling. "But I'll milk your body good." I respond equally as cheesy.

"Give me five minutes and I just might let you." Edward says, lowering his mouth onto mine in one of his searing passionate kisses that turn me the hell on.

Just like Edward promised; fuck first and make love second, he lowers himself on top of me and we make love.

~BD~

I shoot up in bed when I hear all the activity downstairs and look over to Edward's side of the bed and he's gone already. He's such an early riser and I wish he would wake me. But he always wants me to sleep in but I didn't want to today. I need to get started on my school and get down to the police station. First I decide to call my dad.

"Hey, Charlie." I say to him in my morning voice.

"Hi ya, Bells. How's it going?" He asks.

"Well, dad, I have a lot to tell you so you better sit down and listen, okay?"

First I tell him about Edward and how we met and how I have fallen in love with him. Then I tell him about Jacob and how that all came about and for a minute there I thought he would drive to San Francisco and take care of Jacob personally. When I tell him I am headed to the police station this morning to file a complaint and obtain a protective order, he felt better. He also knows that those pieces of paper don't really keep people away, but they come in handy if Jacob were to come around.

"So you love this guy, do ya? He asks.

"Dad, that's an understatement." I answer. "We are connected. It's indescribable, really. I just know that our souls are connected and when one is missing, the other's is missing too. So yes, I love him awful, dad." Borrowing a line from Moonstruck.

"Well, it's about time baby. Bring him home soon will ya? I want to meet this boy."

"I will dad and I will let you know what they say about the order too, okay."

"You better, Bells. I will talk to you soon and remember… Always have and always will."

"Me too, Charlie." I say and hang up the phone. I roll over and throw the blankets over my head and hear Edward walk toward the bed.

"How did he take it?" He asks.

"Oh, you know. Like a dad. Ready to drive downfrom Seattle to take care of Jacob himself." I say sounding more frustrated than I really am.

"So, Edward. Change of plans." I say pulling the blankets back from my face.

"What's that baby?" He says running his finger over my face and down my jaw.

"After I take a shower and we go to the court to file the protective order, I want to go home." I say peeking up at his eyes, knowing what I would find.

"Bella…" His lips say but no sound comes out.

"Hear me out." I say to reassure him. "There are things I need and I want my car. Alice and Rose are headed to the city this afternoon so I am catching a ride with them. I will only be gone a few days. But I need my car and I need all my school stuff so I will have it when I call Stanford."

"You will be back though, right?" He says pitifully.

"Absolutely, baby. I can't be away long. I just need to take care of a few things. Like I need to go to the office to see Mr. Hale and let him apologize. I need to show the temp how to do my job and were to find certain things. I need to check my mail, pay some bills, you know, that kind of stuff. You know what I am saying, sweetie?"

"You won't let him get near you will you? You promise me, Bella?" He nearly begs. But when he jumps up to the door and yells I nearly jump off the bed.

"Rosalie, come up here will ya." He yells out the door and Rose comes running up into our room.

"Hey sleepy slut. Get that ass out of bed." Rose says nudging my shoulder. "Here are the papers my dad just emailed me, Bella. These are the papers you need to take to the court today to get filed. Once they are filed he has arranged for the Judge to sign them as soon as he gets them. Once he signs, you will have your protective order."

"Holy shit, Rose. You've been busy." I say looking at the papers.

"Rosalie, Bella needs to go home for a few days and I need you to help me make sure she's never alone and vulnerable with Jacob around. We are heading out to get that TPO and I need to make sure he doesn't go near her and I don't think he will with you around." He looks at me with a frown to make sure I heard what he says.

"I hear you Edward." I say in response.

"Will do Edward. I will make sure she isn't alone. She will have either me or Alice near her with 911 on speed dial." Rosalie says and it makes me feel much better.

"How long are you going to be gone, baby?" He asks.

"I will be back by next weekend for the Italian feast your mother is putting together, okay?"

"Okay, but I will worry until you are back here safe and sound Bella. I know why you need to go, I will just miss you is all." He says, lowering his head down to mine.

"So get that sweet ass out of bed before I do something naughty to it." He whispers for my ears only. Then smacks my bottom and heads back downstairs, leaving me alone with Rosalie.

"Alice and I aren't leaving until after the 5:00 rush hour is over so you have some time still. But I want you to go and get that TPO right now so get your ass out of bed before he fucks that too and you can't walk." She says laughing as she walks away.

"Owwwwwwie, Rose. That hurts just thinking about it." I yell back at her as I run to my very own bathroom.

An hour later we are on our way to the police station to file a report then on to the court to get the protective order.

Edward printed all the pictures he had of me and took them to the police when we filed the report. We both made a statement and they also want to talk to Emmett and Jasper as well. This will all be turned over to the District Attorney's office and they will take it from here. It is now out of my hands. After that was over, we go to the courthouse to file the paperwork to obtain the TPO and wait until the Order is taken to the judge for his signature. Thankfully I have a six month TPO with a 100 yard radius that he is not allowed to breach. Edward wasn't happy about the length of the order, but I assured him that if Jacob does anything within those six months, I can reapply and it will most likely be granted for an even longer period of time. I also told him with the three strike law, his first is considered a misdemeanor and he won't do any time. He will get community service though. I hope it's a road crew so his peers will see him out there picking up trash.

Now, what to do about Tanya?

_A/N: Yep, Jacob is going to be in serious trouble here pretty soon. He won't know what hit him. No, what SHOULD we do about Tanya? Write her out of the story? Make her turn all nice and Bella and her go shopping together? Noooo, I don't think so. Tanya is the wicked witch of the west. Hope you enjoyed it._


	31. Chapter 31

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer own all characters in Twilight. I'm just messin' with them for a bit.**

**Thanks Tits and Ass. **

**I bet I get a lot of reviews after this chapter. **

**CHAPTER 31**

Bella

Edward and I walk out of the courthouse with the temporary protection order in hand. I feel a little better and I know Edward does as well.

"So what's next?" I ask him since my most critical errands for today are done already.

"Why don't I take my girl to lunch and then we can go from there?" He suggests. "I know a great place that I think you will like."

"Well then, let's go." I say and we head for the car with his arm around my waist.

Edward finds a parking spot and we have to walk a ways before we get to the restaurant. Once we walk through the door a short, heavy and very Italian looking woman walks toward Edward and envelops him in a big bear hug, pounding his back so hard it takes the wind out of him.

"Hey Mama." He says with an Italian accent. "Tu sei bella come sempre, mamma."

_Oh my god._

"Edward, was that Italian you just spoke?"

"Yes. Do you like Italian, la mia bella?" He says, half grinning at me. Where's a hotel room when you need one?

"Oh, hell yes, Edward." I think I'm fidgeting and rubbing my thighs together. Yes, I'm certain of it.

"Good to know, baby." He says in is velvety smooth voice as we sit at our table.

Once the server arrives, I watch as she eye fucks my guy.

_Oh hell no!_

"Hello again, Edward." She says, ignoring me. Did she just lick her lips at him?

"Megan." He replies in acknowledgment. "You ready to order, babe?" He asks me.

"I am. I would like a large bowl of the pasta fagioli, please. Thank you." I say, looking up at Megan who only has eyes for Edward.

"Mmmm, that sounds really good." Edward says, looking at me. "I will have what she's having."

"Anything else, Edward?" Megan asks, clearly ignoring me and totally focusing on Edward.

"Yes, an order of warm sour dough with the soup please. Not before, but with. Two iced teas and two house salads. Thanks, that's all." He continues to look at me, grinning.

"So, do you get that a lot?" I question him.

"What, baby?" He asks, pretending not to know what I am talking about.

"You know what I mean. You are a total chick magnet. I guess I have my work cut out for me and should pack my baseball bat whenever we go somewhere."

"Bella, I only have eyes for you and you know it." He deadpans. "I suspect you have problems in that area as well. I saw how the men were ogling you at the dinner last night." He says, taking my hand across the table running his thumb over the top of it.

"Yeah, everywhere I go. It's a pain. I hate it. Can't go anywhere. Can't do anything. So many men clamoring at my door!" I say sarcastically, grinning at him.

"Rosalie told Emmett that's exactly what happens but you are oblivious to it. She said that after Jacob, you went into a deep depression and once you were able to function in life again you were oblivious to the advances of men."

"Wow, she said all that, eh? Guess we need to have a talk too." I say, referring to the talk I still need to have with Alice.

"I only want your eyes on me, Edward, and on no one else." I flirt.

"Abso-freakin-lutely." He replies, looking at me out the corner of his eyes, smiling when I nail the movie reference.

"Remember Me." I banter, enjoying our movie line game.

Once our soup and salad arrives, I dig in and when Edward hears my moans he looks at me over his spoon, raising his brow.

"Sounding mighty sexy over there, Bella." He says before intentionally slurping his soup.

"This is really good. I can't help it."

"So," Edward starts, "after lunch, I need to get back to the office to take care of a few things. Do you want to come with or can I drop you off at home or at moms?" He asks.

"Can I borrow your office at home? I want to do some internet research relative to Stanford. I need to get working on that, so if I can use your desk and your wireless, that would be great." I say, taking another spoonful of soup.

"I have a guest space at my office if you want to do it there." He offers.

"Okay, that would be great but we will need to swing by the house to get my laptop. Thanks, Edward."

After we continue our lunch discussing various subjects, Megan brings the bill by and when Edward picks it up, Megan's telephone number is written on it. Once I see it, I call her over to the table.

"Oh, Megan, here, you forgot something." I say handing her the piece of paper with her number on it. "Edward doesn't need this and when a man calls the woman he is dining with 'babe', you should get a clue."

"Let's go, tiger." Edward says, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, chuckling as we walk toward the door.

~BD~

After I spend the afternoon at Edward's office doing my research, it is time to head home to the city. Although I will miss him terribly, it will be nice to get back to my old stomping grounds.

"I am going to miss you, baby." Edward says into my mouth, kissing me goodbye.

"Oh, me too, Edward. It won't be for long. I just need to get a few things done, pay some bills and all that, and I will be back. You won't even know I've been gone." I reply.

"Oh, so not true. I will most definitely know you are gone, Bella." He wraps his arms around me giving me a sweet hug.

"I will call you as soon as I get home. I will miss you tonight for sure. I've gotten used to having you near me when I sleep." I say into the crook of his neck.

"I love you, Edward."

"And I love you, Bella."

After a few more kisses and hugs, he puts me in the back seat of the car and we put our hands on the glass before Rosalie pulls out and drives down the lane.

My phone immediately pings a text.

E: _i miss you already!_

B: _me too and i'm not even off your property yet._

E: _please come back as soon as you can?_

B: _i promise baby. love you._

E:_ i love you back. hurry._

B:_ k. i will call you tonight._

The drive to the city is filled with giddy gossip of the Cullen boys and of our sexual escapades.

"Oh my god you guys, Emmett is so fucking sexy. I have never had anyone, ever, make me feel the way he does." Rosalie actually giggles.

"It must run in the family then." I reply.

"Jasper is very sweet and giving. But when he turns into the monster, I get my brains fucked out that's for sure." Alice says shocking the hell out of us and we all bust out laughing.

It feels good to be with my friends and to be in love again.

~BD~

It's been three days since I left Edward and I miss him terribly and I guess it's starting to show because the girls are encouraging me to go back to Napa.

"Am I that bad?" I ask, hoping I haven't been the bitch they imply I have been.

"Yes, Bella. You are that bad." Rosalie states. "Why don't we pack a bag and surprise the guys by driving to see them today?" She asks.

"Oh, let's." Alice says, clapping her hands and jumping on the balls of her feet. "Jasper will just shit when he sees me standing at his door."

"Okay, we can be there by noon." I say. "Let's stop in Napa for lunch first. There is a cool restaurant Edward took me to. We can do a girls lunch before we get lost in our own lives again."

"That sounds like a great idea, just like the good ol' days." Rose says.

"I will have to take my own car though. I want Baby there with me so I have transportation. Not that Edward doesn't have enough cars for me to borrow, but I just need to feel independent and not have to rely on him too much, you know?"

"Okay, we can just follow you to the restaurant then." Rose says.

After Alice returns from getting what she needs at her place, she pulls her car into the garage, I hop in my baby and we head toward Napa. The traffic this time of day isn't too bad since it's a work day so the road is practically ours.

We were in Napa in no time arriving at 1:00. We find two parking places a short distance from the restaurant and we are giggling like little girls as we walk in.

But my world is over when I see him. I can't breath. I can't think. I can't feel anything but my heart stop.

There he sits at a table for two. He is smiling at her. They are holding hands. They look… happy.

Oh, fuck, am I going to faint? Lord not here, please. I can't let him see me so I turn and run out the door. I run down the street to my car. I get in as fast as I can and head back toward the highway.

My phone starts ringing immediately. I knew it would. It's him. I don't answer. It keeps ringing then Rosalie's ringtone chimes.

"Hello, Rose." I answer.

"Bella, get your ass back here right now. It was a misunderstanding. Once you hear what was going on, you will understand. This is not Jacob, Bella. It's Edward." She says.

"No, Rose. I can't. Oh, god, I'm going to be sick." I say and I throw the phone on the seat and jerk my car over and throw up as soon as I get my door open. I didn't even get a chance to get out of the car. As soon as I shut my door I couldn't hold it back any longer. The sobbing starts. Deep guttural sobs. It seems like hours passed before I stop crying long enough to drive, but as soon as I do I hear someone shouting over my phone.

"Sorry, Rose. I got sick and forgot you were still on the phone." I say mechanically.

"Bella, it's Edward, please don't hang up. Please. Let me explain to you." God, I love his voice. I hang up.

I put my car back in gear and drive straight home. What happened? How can I be so happy and so in love one moment and the very next it's gone? Like a puff of smoke… poof.

My phone rings and pings so much I have to turn it off, but not before I text the girls to tell them that I am home. That I am safely locked up in the house. That I am taking a hot bath and taking a sleeping pill. I tell them not to worry about me and like a masochist, I read Edward's texts.

E: Bella, please, I need to talk to you. It's not what you think you saw.

Another,

E: Baby, please don't do this. I was saying goodbye to her.

Another,

E: Bella, I love you, please.

Another,

E: Oh, god, Bella, I can't lose you.

I turn my phone off.

I sink into a hot bath with nothing but visions of them. His eyes looking into her eyes. Their hands touching. She said she was going to get him back. I really didn't think it was possible that I could lose him, but I have been wrong before.

After I take a soak, after crying more than I ever thought possible, after thinking about what in the hell could have happened, I decide to call my dad.

"Hey dad."

"Hey, Bells. What's wrong?" He asks, knowing immediately from the tone of my voice something is up.

"Can I come home for a little while?" I say under masked excitement.

"Tell me when to pick you up." He says.

"I will see if I can get a flight out tomorrow. I will call you with the times, okay?"

"What's going on Bells?" He asks.

"Dad, I really don't want to talk about it just now, okay? I just need to be alone inside my own head and I need my daddy, okay?" I ask ready to cry again.

"Sure thing, honey. Call me as soon as you know and I'll be there. I'll have Sue get your room ready."

"Thanks, dad. See you tomorrow."

I hurry out of the tub and get online booking my flight out of San Francisco to Seattle, leaving at 9:00 in the morning. I book a one way ticket.

I start packing my two largest suitcases, throwing in everything I will need for an extended stay. I also pack my school books so I can study to get caught up. Since school doesn't start until May, I have plenty of time to study.

I sit down to write an email to Rosalie and Alice.

TO: Rhale and Aliceinwonderland

FROM: Bswan

DATE: January 31, 2012

Alice and Rosalie,

I just wanted to touch base with you to let you know what is going on.

I'm going to Seattle to visit Charlie for a while and don't know when I will be back. I don't' want you to worry about me because physically, I am fine. Mentally, I'm pretty fucked up right now. I fly out first thing in the morning.

I do not want you to tell Edward. I don't know if he will even want to know or care where I am, but I'm asking you, please. Let this die.

I need to be on familiar ground and away from it all… away from him.

I don't start school until May and I need this time to get my shit together before then.

I'm getting good at this being dumped thing so I know what I need to do to get my head back in the game. Trust me, I won't crash like I did with Jacob.

I will call you both when I can.

Remember, I love you both. You will always be my girls.

Isabella

I hit send. I am on autopilot. I feel it. I am shutting down. My wall is firmly in place, my bags are packed, I set my alarm and I try to sleep the best I can without a pill. I don't need to start that again. I took so many sleeping pills to sleep when I left Jacob, I am not doing it this time. Surprisingly, sleep found me quickly and I slept, dream free, until 6:00 a.m.

Still on autopilot, I get up, make my bed, take a shower, get dressed, call my dad, print my boarding pass, eat breakfast, and hop in a cab to the airport.

_See, Bella, you can do it. Piece of cake._

While I sit in the waiting area to board, I decide I better check my voicemail. I'm sure it's full by now. The first one is from Edward… delete... second one is from Edward… delete, and I repeat this for 27 messages.

Now for my texts. I read them… my first mistake.

E: Bella, I can't live without you, please, baby, don't do this.

Delete.

E: Bella, I can explain what you saw. Please you need to let me explain.

Delete.

E: I LOVE YOU DAMMIT.

Delete.

Delete.

Delete.

R: Bella. You have to stop this. You can't leave. I spoke to him and he was saying goodbye to her. She is leaving the country and they made up as friends. That's what you saw. She is leaving for London tomorrow.

B: He already said goodbye to her 3 years ago. She said she wanted him back and that didn't look like a farewell meeting to me. Rose, I asked you to let this die. I need you to help me let this die. Please. Be my friend.

Send.

R: Bella. He's sick. His mom is ready to take him to the hospital. He's nearly catatonic, Bella.

B: Fuck. Tell him I love him. Tell him if he loves me he won't do this.

R: Can you tell him? Bella, you should see him. I'm scared for him. His mom said it is worse this time than with Leah. She said he nearly died then…Bella please.

I call Rosalie. This doesn't sound good. I can't risk his health when I can do something about it.

"Rosalie. It's me."

"Oh thank god, Bella. You need to get here right now."

"I am at the airport ready to board in five minutes. Let me talk to him." I say

"Edward? Edward. Bella's on the phone. She wants to talk to you sweetie." I hear her say to him softly.

"Bella?" His voice is small and very faint.

"Edward, it's me. Bella."

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He says over and over.

"Edward, listen. I'm at the airport ready to board and I can't talk long."

"_BELLA, NO. DON'T GO_." He shouts. "_BELLA? WHERE ARE YOU GOING_?"

_Oh fuck!_

"Edward, listen. Listen to me. I'm going to my dad's. I will call you when I land. I promise."

"Bella! Don't you fucking leave me goddammit." He cries.

"Edward, listen. My plane is boarding. I will call you when I get off the plane. I promise but you need to promise me something in return."

"What?" He says is a small voice.

"You need to get your shit together. You can't go and disappear. Your family needs you. Volturi needs you. Your employees need you." I say.

"Do you need me, Bella?" He had to ask that.

"I love you, Edward. I don't know what else to say. I will call you when I get off the plane, but if I hear that you have slipped away again like that I won't call you anymore. You need to stop that. You are stronger than that and don't let some wimpy girl like me take you down."

"Bella, I can't lose you. I need to tell you what happened." He pleads.

"I know what happened. You were saying goodbye and she's moving to London."

"Yes, that's exactly what happened, so why are you leaving? Where are you going?" He asks again.

"I'm staying with my dad for a while. I need to clear my head of this mess. Edward, I need to get on the plane."

"No, you don't Bella! You need to be here with me goddammit!"

"I will call you as soon as I land, I promise." I have to hang up because I know he would have kept me on the phone forever if he could have.

My heart breaks all over again. I board the plane, find my seat, pull out my iPod, close my eyes and listen to my music until we land.

Once I was on my way to the baggage claim, I stop to find a seat and call Edward. His mother answers.

"Bella? This is Esme. You promised you would never leave my son!" She says, heatedly. "You promised Carlisle and I that you loved him and that you would never leave him." She repeats.

"Esme, with all due respect, this is between Edward and me. But you might want to ask your son about what he was doing in a quaint little restaurant making eyes at another woman while holding her hand. Just days after he vowed that he loathed her. Just days after she said that she was going to get him back. You put two and fucking two together Esme and see what you come up with!" And with that, I hang up.

I want to do this on my own with no outside interference. I want to mourn the loss of a loved one. I want to regroup and accept the fact that he didn't love me as much as I thought he did. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. My new mantra.

I get up and head toward baggage claim and my dad is there waiting for me, my bags in hand, recognizing the pink snake skin he bought for me when I went away to college.

He stands there watching me walk toward him and the closer I get the wider his arms get and the weepier I get. Once I am fully ensconced in my daddy's arms, I can't hold it back and I let the gates open.

"Baby, what in the world… ?" He asks.

"Dad, let's just say that Edward and I aren't together anymore and leave it at that. No questions, okay? I just need your support right now and allow me to get through this the best I can, okay. I promise I won't allow myself to sink into the hole I fell in when I left Jacob, okay?" He nods his head and each of us takes a suitcase and we roll ourselves out to his police cruiser.

"Oh for Christ's sake, dad! Couldn't you have brought the truck or something?" I say looking at him with wide eyes.

"Sue has it to get the stuff we need to get your room ready. We didn't have much notice Bells." He answers.

Okay, I have to give him that one. I climb in the front seat and we head home. My temporary home for a while anyway.

I feel my phone buzz the entire time and once we pull into the driveway, I walk around to the back of the house and sit on the swing and answer Edward's call.

"Hello."

"Bella?"

"That's me." I say sarcastically, regretting it immediately. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it that way. I am just not in a very good mood right now."

"Mom said she talked to you. She says she's sorry. She didn't mean to upset you and after thinking about what you said, she can see why you are upset."

"Yeah well, tell her I'm sorry for snapping. I am really trying to keep it together without going all uber bitch on everyone." I say, trying to keep my act together. I do not want to be the person I was in Tahoe and most importantly the person I was after Jacob.

"Bella?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry I hurt you. But we need to address what you are hurting over." He says quietly.

"Alright." I agree. I guess it won't hurt to get it all out there.

"Okay, good. Who starts first?" He asks.

"I will. I think it's the shortest distance to the point." I answer feeling nervous and not wanting to cry or yell.

"Okay, talk to me baby. I want to fix this. You aren't within driving distance anymore and I don't like that. I feel you are never coming back."

"As you probably know by now, the girls and I drove to Napa to surprise you guys and we stopped at Mama's for lunch. I felt close to that restaurant since you took me there." I reminded him.

"Yes, I remember, baby."

"I saw you and Leah sitting at that cozy little table for two and you were gleaming, Edward!" I can't keep from crying anymore. "You were happy. I saw it, Edward. I saw you smiling at her and you were holding her hand. It made me physically ill. It still does."

"Oh, Bella. I am so sorry. Fuck! I wish I could hold you."

"Edward, do you remember in Tahoe when you told me that you never wanted another man to touch me?"

"Y… yes." He says, obviously concerned where I am going with this.

"Did that only apply to me and you were allowed to touch other women?" I can feel my heart clench at my own words.

"Oh, fuck, Bella. I am so sorry."

"Is that it? You are sorry? Well, if that's it then, it was good talking to you Edward. I need to go clean up my fucked up life right now." I say sarcastically.

"No, Bella, that's not it. I am just sorry that you saw that. I'm sorry that I did that. I'm sorry that I know her. But I'm not sorry that I love you. I'm not sorry for knowing you. I love you so much Bella."

"I need to go, Edward. I'm at my dad's and he's waiting for me inside. I'm glad you are feeling better. Don't do that anymore alright. You are better than that. Don't allow yourself to get into that state again." I say standing, heading toward the front door.

"Bella, don't go… please. I can't hang up not knowing if we are okay or not."

"I am going to try to… to… Edward, I think you still love her. I think you were hurt yes, but at the time you were hurt by her, you were very much in love with her. Enough to marry her. She wants you back and I think you should explore that. By the look on your face when I saw you two together, I don't think you are completely over her and I can't be around to watch that happen. I can't."

I hear his sharp intake of breath and know I need to hang up while I still have my resolve.

"Goodbye Edward." I say before hanging up.

A/N: Okay, tell me how you really feel. I don't like spoilers, but there is a reason for the madness! See the little box down there…? Fill it in and hit send. Dishie


	32. Chapter 32

**Rating: M**

**Thanks, T and A for not giving me a ration of shit.**

**Thanks to everyone for your passionate reviews.**

**Goodbye to the two readers who were so mad they dumped my story. To those of you who are hanging in there… you will be rewarded.**

**CHAPTER 32**

**Edward**

After dancing with Bella, I knew. I knew then that I would marry her if she will have me. She is the very air that I breathe. She is my heartbeat. She is the blood that flows through me. I felt an overwhelming urge to tell her just how much I need her and how much I love her and in doing so, made quite a spectacle of us in the middle of the dance floor. We actually got applause. Bella's blush was beautiful on her. That dress is sexy as hell and I can't wait to get her home and get it off her.

After the dreadful presentation of the award ceremony and speeches my dad suggested a celebratory drink at their house. Once we got to the house and drinks were poured, I look across the room and see my girl standing alone looking at family pictures on a table.

"I can't wait to get you home, baby." I say as I sneak up behind her, rubbing my hard cock against her luscious ass. "It hasn't escaped me that you aren't wearing panties and I need in there, Bella."

"In where, baby?" Oh, god she's going to tease me. That shit turns me on.

"I know you are wet for me, Bella. Tell me. Tell me how wet you are." I whisper in her ear pulling her tight against my cock.

"It's true. I am so wet for you baby. I can feel it trickle down inside my thigh as we speak." She says as she lays her head back against my chest.

_Oh, fuck!_

"Christ, Bella." I fist her dress at her stomach. "I need to fuck you first, baby, make love second."

"I'll take it any way you want to give it, Edward."

"As soon as you walk in the bedroom, I want this dress off of you and you on the bed. Do you understand me, Bella?" I already see her on her knees for me with her ass and pussy staring straight at me.

"Yes, Edward."

_Good answer baby._

"I want to fuck you on your knees. I want to see your pussy looking at me as I walk up behind you."

"Yes, Edward." Another good answer, but when I see her rubbing her thighs, I know she is ready.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"I'm so fucking hot for you right now Edward, my legs are drenched."

"Okay you guys. Bella and I are heading home. Thanks for everything. Em, let's talk tomorrow, alright? Good night everyone."

I couldn't get out of there quick enough. My dick is so hard it hurts. I need to be inside her. Now. Thank god I live only two minutes away from mom and dads.

As soon as we walk through the front door, I want to rip that dress off her but I know how much it cost and I'm not going to do that to Bella.

"Go." I point up the stairs and when I see her running, I know what I will find when I get there.

I pour us a glass of wine and race upstairs myself. I nearly drop to my knees at what I find. There's my baby on her hands and knees on the bed just like I told her. This is intriguing. I wonder if I should experiment with her. I wonder how far she is willing to go.

"Drop down on your forearms, Bella." Hmmm. Just as I asked.

"Now spread your legs out for me." Fuck me, if she didn't do that as well.

I walk up behind her and see her sweet, beautiful glistening pussy. I have to touch her. I need to taste her. I want to feel her with my tongue.

"Fuck, Bella." I can't help it.

I lay my hand over her beautiful ass and my thumb finds the wetness. I'll be damned if it isn't fucking dripping down toward her clit. Now that shit is fucking hot. I take my thumb and rub it up and down, hearing how wet she is. I insert my thumb inside of her, pulling it out and sucking my thumb in my mouth.

I decide to take this one step further to see how far she will let me go. I remove my tie, slowly, as she looks over her shoulder. She is quizzical.

I take my tie and wrap it around her wrists. Her breath catches in her throat.

_She fucking likes it!_

"You look so fucking sexy like this, Bella. Do you trust me?" She nods as I take my finger, running it across her shoulder, down her spine, down the center of her ass. Not touching where she wants me to touch.

"Fuck, Edward. I do but I thought you said you wanted inside me?" She belts out.

_My baby is getting impatient._

"Oh, baby, you have no idea."

"Well then, would you please hurry, honey. I can't take this anymore."

I get another idea and walk to my closet, pulling out another tie. I bend as if I was going to wrap her mouth with it and ask her silently if it is alright with her. She nods yes.

"Shhhhhh, quiet, Bella." I say as I loosely wrap the tie around her mouth.

I run my fingers over her pussy, inserting my fingers inside her. Ho-ly fuck, she is fucking drenched. My fingers are literally dripping.

I can't take it; I need inside her. I quickly remove my tux and open a drawer next to the bed and find my heating oils. I apply some over her pussy, blowing on her so she can feel the hot and cold effects. I then apply the rest on me letting her see me stroke my cock. I throw my head back at how good the release of tension feels as I squeeze my dick until the oil is heated.

"Bella, does that feel good baby? Can you feel how warm it is?" I say, continuing to stroke my cock for her.

"Mmmhmmm." She tries to answer me even though I have her mouth bound. I walk behind her and lay my chest over her back, making sure the tip of my cock is right at her entrance. I feel her back up so I slip inside her.

"Does my baby want to play?" I breathe into her ear. I know that makes her crazy.

"Want to fuck now, Bella?" I ask her while I slip the head of cock inside her. She nods her head yes and I push my cock inside her with the force of a Mack truck.

I need to hear my baby's cries so I remove the tie from her mouth.

The warmth of the oil and her pussy are making me insane and I know I will not be able to hold off for long.

"Tell me Bella. Tell me what you want." I say to her withdrawing at a slow, agonizing pace, even for me, and then thrust in hard earning a loud "Unf" out of her.

"I want you to fuck me hard, baby. That's what I want."

_Oh, hell, my baby's talking dirty to me._

"Fuck, Bella."

"I need to touch you baby." She says struggling with the binds.

I quickly remove the ties from around her wrists and when she reaches down to touch my cock as I am fucking her, it blows my mind. I pull out and she squeezes hard with her fist and it's like an extension of her pussy and I am about to cum all over her.

"Oh, God, Bella… Fuck, girl." I feel her push against my hips and we are fucking fast and furious.

"Fuck me, Edward." She says looking at me over her shoulder and that does it.

"I'm close baby." I say into her ear. "I'm ready… cum for me Bella. Can you cum for me, baby?"

"Yes, Edward, I'm ready, please… please… I'm ready baby…"

I am hitting her so hard she has to rise onto her hands to keep from slipping forward. This is good because now she is anchored and she is pushing back into me.

"Christ woman… "

"_Ohmygod… ohmygod… ohmygod! __**Edwaaaard!**_" There it is. My baby screamed my name, and she says she's not a screamer.

She falls to the bed because she can't support our weight any longer and I fall with her.

Incredible woman.

~BD~

It was a sad day indeed when I watched my girl drive away. She needed to return home and although I didn't want her to leave, I understood why she had to go. She had personal business she needed to take care of but I felt like a part of me was in that car driving out of sight.

After we traded texts for a while, I hopped in my cart and headed to the office. I really needed to get caught up as well and get to the bottom of the Tanya matter. Once I am settled behind my desk, I pick up my phone and call Jenks.

"Why is it that I have to call you to get my answer, Jenks?" I say angrily. I am seriously pissed at this point.

"Mr. Cullen, sir, I have been focused on this and what I have determined is that Ms. Stewart, the agent I have covering Ms. Denali, was lured away by a disturbance near the house. Ms. Stewart investigated and once she determined that there was no one there, she resumed her post. It was determined that it was then Ms. Denali left her residence and was able to get to your house. In fact, Tanya was inside the house as she had seen in the study speaking with her father." Jenks explains at length. "The only thing we can't explain is how she left the residence when Ms. Stewart was covering the front of the house and the garage. It was her instructions that once she saw Tanya leave the house she was to call me immediately and when she didn't see her leave, there was no advance notice."

"Do you think the noise Ms. Stewart heard was a diversion for Tanya?" I ask.

"We do believe that, sir." Jenks replies.

"What is your solution to this problem?"

"I am placing additional men on Ms. Denali." Was his answer.

"Do not let this happen again, Jenks." I say and hang up.

I sit back in my chair and contemplate the events over the past few weeks. Jacob's actions and behavior, Tanya's actions and behavior and the fact that Tanya knows Jacob well enough for him to be her attorney. How does all this tie in together? Are they working together and if so, why?

I close my eyes and wish I could make sense out of all this and what they want from Bella and I. After I am done for the day in the office, I go to mom and dad's for dinner with my brothers.

"So, boys." Dad begins. "What about these girls? Tell me about them? How serious are you?" He asks.

"Well, you know about Bella and how I feel about her, so ask them." I say nodding my head at Em and Jazz as I take a sip of wine.

"Jasper, tell me about Alice." Dad demands more than asks.

"Well, I love her and she loves me. I knew it when we met. She's it for me. You know she has her own business in the city which is quite successful." He says as my mom and dad look at each other and smile.

"Emmett?"

"What?" Emmett replies as he shovels his pasta into his mouth.

"Em, they want to know how serious you and Rosalie are." I say, taking a bite of bread.

"They want to know if we love these girls and if they will have some daughters soon."

"Oh. Yes and yes." Fuck, talking to Emmett is like pulling a nail out of an oak tree.

"Emmett." Dad says, banging his hand on the dining table. "I want your attention here."

"Sorry dad." He says looking like a little boy who has been scolded. "Yes, I love her, even before I met her. I fell in love with her during a telephone conversation we had while in Tahoe. I knew then I wanted to marry her. I just have to talk her into it. She's a hard nut to crack. She's been romanced by the best. They want her name, they want her money and they want her father." He finally tells them.

"Why? Who's her father?" Mother asks.

"Eric Hale."

I look up and see mom and dad looking at each other smiling. Everyone in San Francisco knows who Eric Hale is.

"Isn't he our corporate attorney, Edward?" Mom asks.

"Yep." I say as I continue to eat my salad.

"Well, I am very proud of all you for choosing such wonderful, polite and lovely ladies. There's no criminal history is there?" Mother asks shocking us all. I look up and see my brothers' heads jerk in my direction.

"What? Oh no, Edward. Is Bella a… a criminal?" She sounds like she is going to cry.

"Oh God no, mom." I reply.

My brothers and I explain to her what happened with Bella while at Tahoe and I explained that we obtained a restraining order against Jacob after Tanya divulged that Jacob was her attorney.

"Oh, that poor girl." Dad says. "Well, that bitch, Tanya, is no longer permitted anywhere near this property so you just let me know if she does come around. I will put an end to it and make sure Jackson understands that when we say no, we mean fucking no."

_You go dad!_

~BD~

After checking in with Bella, I go to bed and sleep good considering my girl is not laying next to me.

I wake in the morning and get ready for the day because I have a meeting at 9:00 in my office and I want to make some calls to Italy before it gets too late there.

While I'm on the phone my door crashes open and in walks Leah with Angie hot on her heels.

"Aro, I need to call you back." And I hang up not taking my eyes her.

"What are you doing here? Who gave you permission to come here?" I ask, standing behind my desk.

"Edward, I need to do this. I can't function and I can't move forward until I do. Please. This is consuming my life." She pleads.

"Welcome to my fucking world." I retaliate, sitting behind my desk. "What do you want?" I say motioning to Angie that it is okay and she can leave.

"Sit." I say to Leah, motioning her toward a chair.

"I want to say I am sorry. Sorry for what I did to you… to us. We were happy and I ruined it and I am so sorry for that." She says, looking down at her lap. "I need you to forgive me. I loved you so much. I still do…"

"STOP." I yell. "You do not get to say those things to me, Leah. I know what you said to Bella. That you intend to try to get me back but it won't work. She is my life now. I love her and if she will have me, I will marry her, so do not even try."

"I know, Edward. I saw how you looked at her that night. I know you love her. It's how you used to look at me. I know I can't win you back but…"

"No, you can't so don't even try. Don't even try, Leah. It is over for you and me." I interrupt.

"I am going back to London in two days. I took a permanent position there. I do not see Robert anymore. I sure did learn my lesson there. Bella is a very lucky girl."

I see a hint of the old Leah when she talks like this. She really used to be a sweet girl until she ruined everything.

"Yes, she is. She's everything to me. Everything." I say, looking into her regretful eyes.

"I hope we can get past this Edward. Can we? I value your friendship. I don't need anything from you, only your friendship. We've been through so much together and I don't want to lose that." She pleads her case.

"Leah, I just really want to put our relationship behind me. It's been there for three years and I want to keep it there."

"Sure, absolutely. But I just want to know if we are at the same gala or something, would I be permitted to approach you to say hello and ask how are you?"

"Sure, I guess we can do that. But no Christmas cards, okay?" She laughs and that sound brings back a flood of memories.

"Listen, I am flying out of here on Thursday, can we do lunch at Mama's tomorrow. Just to say goodbye and thank you for being a huge part of my life? I will forever regret what I did to you, Edward."

"Um…"

"Please? No strings. Just lunch to say goodbye, quite possibly for the last time since I have no intentions of coming back here." She says.

"Sure, I guess. Just an hour though, no more." I say.

"Absolutely. No more."

"Okay, I will meet you there at 12:30 alright?" She says and I nod my head yes as she walks out the door.

I feel rotten, like I am cheating on Bella or something. I know it's wrong, isn't it?

The next afternoon, I am already running late meeting Leah and get there at 12:45. She already has a table waiting. Once I sit down, and to save time, she has ordered lunch as well. She would have to order the same soup I had with Bella. Shit. Now I really feel guilty. I really want to leave.

Leah starts to talk about her job and then starts to reminisce about our college days and some of the crazy things we did. Those really were good days. We were laughing about when we went to a party at Scott Mitchell's house, which was old and barely standing. We had the music cranked up so loud we couldn't hear anything and while we were dancing in the living room, a huge hole opened up and Leah and I along with two others fell through to the basement. Thank god there was a huge pile of clothes on the floor that broke our fall. We both were laughing so hard at the memory. Leah had put her hand on mine sometime during the story, and when I looked down I went to remove it but when I looked up there stood my Bella flanked by Rosalie and Alice. My head snaps down at my hand and I pull it out from Leah's, but by time I look up again, Bella is gone.

"No!" Rosalie shouts at me. "Don't you fucking go after her you son-of-a-bitch. God damn you, you motherfucker." She takes a step toward me and I am thinking for sure she is going to take me down.

"Rose, I need to explain to her." I try to get around her but it is too late. Rose is like a lioness protecting her young.

"Don't you fucking talk to her! You aren't worth the ground she walks on." She yells at me and everyone in the restaurant is looking at us.

"What the fuck are you looking at, bitch?" Rosalie shouts at Leah, "I've wanted your ass since you had the balls to speak to her, threatening to take her man from her. Well, whore, looks like you got your chance."

"Edward, we loved you. How could you?" Alice says with a pained look on her face.

"Rose, Alice, this isn't what you think. Leah is leaving the country and we decided to make amends rather than hold any grudges. She's leaving and this is her apologizing for her mistakes and saying goodbye. There is nothing more. Please let me go to her, please."

Rosalie looks between Leah and me and Leah is nodding her head, confirming what I said.

"You better hurry your sorry ass." She says staring at Leah.

By the time I get outside I see her speeding by me in her BMW. She's crying. I rush inside to Rosalie.

"Rose, please what should I do? What she saw here was not what she thinks." I beg. I pull out my phone and try to call but it goes to voicemail.

"Bella, please. You need to listen. It isn't what you think. She was saying goodbye. She's leaving the country. Please Bella." I trail off and sit down feeling utterly defeated.

"Oh my god, Rose. She's not going to listen to me is she? I know her. She has her mind made up." I can see Rose typing out a text, then another, then another. I hear her call her and leave voicemail messages and another, and another.

"Leah, I want you out of my life and I want you to never return and if I ever see you at a gala, I want you to walk on by because if you have caused me to lose her that will be another reason never to forgive you." I say and I walk out of the restaurant leaving Leah with the check.

Once I get home, I go straight to the bar and pour a Chivas and take it and the bottle to my office and shut the door. I swallow down the Chivas and pour another and swallow it. I hear a light knock on my door and my mother walks in.

"Edward, dear, Rosalie told me what happened. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, mother. There's nothing anyone can do. I know her, mother. I know how she thinks and how she behaved when she thought Tanya was in my life. I nearly lost her then. But she had a visual this time. She saw Leah and I together laughing, holding hands. I might as well have been fucking her on the floor as far as Bella is concerned."

"Oh, Edward, please, your language." Mother says.

"Don't 'Oh, Edward' me now mother. This is not the time for your sensibilities and if you can't handle it then might I suggest you go home to father who caters to them." I shout at her and pound my third Chivas.

I hear my mother get on the phone to call Emmett and Jasper.

"I need you boys at Edward's right now." I hear her demand.

"No! No, mother. I don't need to be nursed. I need… I need…" I lay my head on the desk and I can't help it, and for the second time in my life, I give in to despair.

As soon as I am able to think, my brothers and their women bust into my office. I have a good buzz started and now they take my glass from me.

"Brother, we are going to fix this. This is totally fixable and you can't do it if you are like this, now straighten the fuck up." Jasper yells at me.

"Yeah, Edward. This isn't like when you and Leah split." Emmett throws his two cents worth in.

"Oh, yeah? Well to Bella it might as well be. Bella thinks I've betrayed her. If I walked in on the scene she walked in on, I would have those thoughts too." I say in a drunken slur.

"Edward, she is hard headed that's for sure. But she has a forgiving soul. Let her ride this out. She will come around. Rosalie and I will make sure she sees the truth." Alice says quietly as she pushes my hair off my forehead.

"Alice, come here." Rosalie says.

I watch as Alice and Rose look at Rose's phone. They look at each other and Alice puts her hand over mouth.

"What? What is it?" I say looking at them. They just stare at me.

"Tell me right the fuck now Rose!" I demand, standing up and pushing the chair back with my knees.

"It's an email from Bella. She's okay. She's at home. She's taking a bath then a sleeping pill so she can… sleep." Rose looks at Alice and Alice shakes her head no.

"Don't do it, Rose. Don't do it." Alice says.

"Don't do what? _DON'T DO WHAT, ALICE_?" I yell wanting to know what's going on.

"Bella has made a decision and she doesn't want us to tell you. She wanted us to know so we wouldn't be worried but she doesn't want us to tell you. She said for us to 'Let it die'."

"Let what die, Rose? What does that mean?" I yell through my stupid ass tears.

"This. You and her. She doesn't want us to interfere." Rose says sadly.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." I say, sitting back at my desk. With each thought of her never coming back, I tug at my hair, pulling it through my fingers.

"Mom, I can't do this again. I'm scared, mom." I look at her and see the reflection of my thoughts.

I get up and make my way up to my room. I take a shower and climb into bed and I don't move for the rest of the night.

I hear them. They are talking like I'm not here, but I am here and I hear them. Mom wants to call the doctor, dad wants to wait it out to see if she comes around, Rose tries to reach Bella and curses when Bella doesn't answer. Bella's never going to answer. She's never going to be here again.

Deeper.

Deeper I fall. I feel myself fall but never hit the bottom.

What time is it?

I see my mother's watch and its 8:30. Is that at night or day?

I hear her name. _Bella._

"She's texting me. Oh thank God." I hear Rosalie say. I see her fingers move over her phone. Then her phone rings.

"Oh thank God, Bella. You need to get here right now." I hear Rose say.

"Edward? Edward. Bella's on the phone. She wants to talk to you, sweetie."

Bella's on the phone? She wants to talk to me?

"Bella?"

Was that my voice?

"Edward, it's me. Bella."

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." I hear myself say over and over.

_Wait. What? _

"BELLA, NO! DON'T GO." I panic. "BELLA? WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

I see my family jump when I yell. Fuck, it scared me too.

"Edward, listen. Listen to me. I'm going to my dad's. I will call you when I land. I promise."

"Bella! Don't you fucking leave me goddammit." I say, crying.

"Edward, listen. My plane is boarding. I will call you when I get off the plane. I promise but you need to promise me something in return."

"What?"

She wants me to get my shit together. What does that mean? She says my family needs me. I look at them and they are sad. They are all here in my room. They are all worried, I can see that. Even Rose and Alice are worried. Have I disappeared? Do they need me?

"Do you need me, Bella?" I hear myself say.

She doesn't answer but she does say she loves me.

"Bella, I can't lose you. I need to tell you what happened."

She needs to go to her dads.

"No, you don't Bella. You need to be here with me goddammit!"

"She's gone." I say putting the phone down.

"Where did she go, son?" My dad asks.

"She's gone."

"Where did she go, Rose?" I hear my dad ask again.

"She went to stay with her dad for a while. She said that school doesn't start until May so she may be gone until her classes start."

May. What month is it now? I don't know what month it is. Wait, it's January. No wait. It's February. The first of February. Three months? THREE MONTHS?

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey?" I hear her mom voice.

"Three months, mom."

"I know, son."

"Three months, mom."

"Carlisle, call Dr. Brock. Get him over here right now." I hear my mom say.

"Three months, Dr. Brock. It's only three months." Who keeps saying that?

I hear my mom talking to Bella. You promised you would never leave him, she says. You promised Carlisle, she says. What does mom mean?

"She hung up on me." I hear mom say.

"Why?" Alice asks. "That's not like Bella at all."

"She said something about them holding hands and making eyes at each other. She told me to 'put two and fucking two together' and tell her what I come up with."

"Edward, what does she mean by this?"

"I can answer that." Rose says. "Leah trapped Bella in the ladies room at the restaurant and told her she was going to get Edward back and that Edward still loved her. And when she walked into Mama's and saw them laughing over old times, holding hands and all, Bella put two and two together and now she's in Forks."

I need to talk to her.

I need to tell her.

I need to explain.

I need _her_.

"Oh. My. God. Bella!" I hear myself sob out loud.

I need to talk to her.

"Where's my phone?" I sit up. "Where's my fucking phone?"

Jasper hands me my phone and I start dialing her number…voicemail…dial again…voicemail.

"Edward, tell her I am so sorry. Tell her I didn't mean to upset her. Will you tell her, please?"

"Yes, mom."

I dial again…voicemail.

How long have I been doing this? Twenty minutes? I try again and she finally answers and I feel the relief come over me.

"Hello." I hear her voice say.

"Bella?"

"Mom said she talked to you. She says she's sorry. She didn't mean to upset you and after thinking about what you said, she can see why you are upset."

"Yeah well, tell her I'm sorry for snapping. I am really trying to keep it together without going all uber bitch on everyone."

"Bella?"

"Yes."

I tell her I'm sorry. I tell her I love her. She tells me what she saw. I don't try to explain my way out of it. I tell her I'm sorry again… and again… and again.

She thinks I'm still in love with Leah?

_What?_

_NO!_

_NO I'M NOT!_

_I LOVE YOU, BELLA_

_Wait. What? _

Goodbye Edward?

_A/N: Okay, now you have EPOV. Clearly there are many of you that are upset. I pleases me that you care about Edward and Bella. There are a few of you that understand. And there are some of you that just enjoying the story as it unfolds….I can give you a spoiler… make sure you read Thursday's Chapter 32._


	33. Chapter 33

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer had the foresight to dream this up and it's all hers, I'm just dabbling in her stuff.**

**A/N…Thanks to lovinrob and amandac3 for hanging in there with me these last few chapters. You two always have the right thing to say.**

**Some of the reviews I have received over the past few chapters have primarily been good, positive ones but some have been pretty passionate bout how I split Edward and Bella. What you need to remember is that I have written this story under the Angst/Romance category and I haven't deviated from that. You knew it would have the angst in it. Also, I find that 100% happy ever after without drama/angst is totally boring. I like the heart and chest clenching emotion when I read a story. Also….even Stephenie Meyer broke Broke Bella and Edward up so it's not like you shouldn't expect it. If you think the angst is over, it's not. Bella still has Tanya and Jacob to deal with. Thank you to those who understand where I am going with this and have expressed your desire for the next chapter update. That said, enjoy this chapter!**

**CHAPTER 33**

Bella

I knew it would be hard. I knew I would never get over him. But I also knew I would make a sincere effort to try. I allowed myself some time to cry, to ache, to feel the pain of loss. But it's been a month for God's sake. I need to get my head back in the game.

I roll over in my childhood bed, looking at my childhood walls, thinking of my childhood days. I grew up in this house. I planned my wedding in this room. The man I wanted to marry. I wanted him to be like my daddy. My dad loves me, unconditionally. He hasn't questioned me once since I arrived. Edward quit calling me. He quit sending me texts. He quit sending me flowers. I suppose it could be because I never answered my phone, or his texts, or offered a thank you for the flowers.

I suppose he's over me. Moved on. I don't talk to Rosalie or Alice much either. They are a reminder of him. They are near him all the time now. I can't know about him. I can't know what he is doing or how he feels. I just can't.

I sit up and decide today is the first day of the rest of my life.

I log on to my computer and search for a tutor. I want to refresh myself with the classes I've already taken years ago so that when I begin again in May, I will be current and up to date. I find a few names, jot down the numbers and then check my email.

EACullen!

_Oh, shit._

Should I read it?

_No._

Why not?

_Because._

Because why?

_I don't know… just read the damned thing._

I open it.

_Dear Bella,_

_It's been a while since I've written and I think about you often. I hope you are well and want you to know that you are always in my thoughts._

_Edward._

Shit!

I wish I hadn't opened that email. Now I have the dilemma of whether I should reply or not. He still thinks about me. But he doesn't say he loves me. Maybe he is over me. Maybe he's just being nice. I can be nice. I can be nice back can't I?

_Dear Edward,_

_Thank you for your email. I am doing alright, thank you. Hope you are as well._

_I am sorry I did not respond when you sent the flowers._

_It was rude of me, but they were beautiful._

_Thank you again._

_Isabella_

I hit send and turn off my computer. No more answering of emails. I wonder if he's with Leah. He said she was moving out of the country. Did she go or did she and Edward decide to try after all.

NO! I can't even go there.

I hop in the shower and then head downstairs for breakfast. Dad and Sue are chatting over coffee while I pour a bowl of cereal.

"So, Bella, I am going to Pike's today, would you care to go? We could have lunch. There is a great place near the market where they make a great clam chowder." Sue suggests.

I snap my head around and look at her. I can't help it. Tears begin to fall.

_Chowder?_

_Oh God. Shitshitshit._

I miss him. I still love him and I miss him.

I take my cereal bowl and cup of coffee and go back to my room and sit at my childhood window in my childhood rocking chair looking back at my childish actions.

I think it's time I call my best friends. I miss them terribly and although I have kept up with them by way of texts, I haven't called or written much to speak of. I get up and search for my phone that I find buried beneath my blankets of my unmade bed.

"Hi Rosalie. Is Alice there?" I say sadly. I'm sad because I know I owe them an explanation that I'm not really wanting to give and I'm sad because I miss them.

"Oh, Bella. It is so good to hear your voice finally. Let me get Alice. She's in the other room with Jasper."

Alice is still with Jasper. And Rose is still with Emmett. And I'm still not with Edward.

"Bella? Bella! Oh God, Bella. I am so glad you called us finally. We have missed you so much." Alice starts as soon as she comes into the room.

"Hey guys. How are you? I've missed you both so much. It's been a long six weeks, eh?" I say.

"Bella, how are you? Are you okay?" Rosalie asks.

"Yeah, I'm okay. One day at a time, you know?" I offer.

"When are you coming home?" Alice asks.

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it really. I know I need to be home by the first of May to get registered for classes."

"Bella, why don't you come home now? There's really no reason for you to be there anymore. You've seen your dad so you can come home now." Alice says. "I've already packed your stuff from Napa and took it home for you."

I notice how they both avoid saying his name. I haven't spoken it myself in over six weeks.

"Besides, he's not in Napa anymore so you don't need to worry about running into him." Rosalie says.

_What?_

_Not in Napa?_

"Wh… what do you mean he's not in Napa? Did he move away? Did he move to London?" I ask in panic.

"No, no, nothing like that." Alice calms me.

"He's been in Tahoe this whole time. At Squaw." Rosalie says. "He said… do you even want to know this stuff, Bella?" She asks.

"No… I guess… I don't know… Should I?" I don't know if I want to know.

Of course I want to know.

"I don't know you guys. That was kind of our place you know? We met there, played there, fought there, fell in love there. It's just kind of strange knowing he's not around, you know?"

"I know sweetie. Do you miss him? Are you over him yet?" Alice asks sweetly. I know they are worried about me so I might as well be honest.

"Yes, I miss him. Every day. Every single day I think about him. But then I see him with Leah. Holding her hand. Laughing. And I am crushed you guys. I never, ever dreamed that Edward would do that to me." I confess. "So no, I'm not over him. Yet. But every day I work on it. Without success, but I try."

"Bella. I need to tell you something." Rosalie says.

"What? Is it bad? Is he with Leah? What?" I plead with her.

"No, he's not with Leah. Shit, Bella, would you stop with that? But what I need to tell you is that day you saw them, she was saying goodbye to him. She moved to London and they had decided to bury the anger hatchet and you didn't see him holding her hand. She put her hand over his while she was laughing and he pulled it away immediately but you didn't see that part." Rosalie explains.

"I…" I begin to protest.

"No, Bella. You need to hear this and then you can do what you want." Alice states angrily. "Go ahead, Rosie." She says.

"I saw his face when he saw you drive away. He died that day. His joy. His laughter is gone. He yelled at Leah in the restaurant and told her to never speak to him again and he said that if he lost you because of her he would then have two reasons why hated her. He's been gone since you told him goodbye." Rosalie says.

"We want to go check on him but he doesn't want us to. Emmett drove to see him once but Edward ran him off. He checks in with us every once in a while. He calls his mother and father and he runs the business from the condo. One time he said he would go to his house in Stateline but he said something about a piano and then he hung up." Alice wondered out loud what he could have meant by that.

"Oh God!" I cry. It's all I can get out.

"What? What Bella?" Alice asks.

"Nothing. Nothing, Alice." I have tears pouring down my cheeks at the memory of the piano.

"Bella, come home. Please. We miss you and you can study from here just as well as from Seattle." Alice begs.

"But we do have one thing to tell you. If you come home, we won't hide Emmett and Jasper from you. They love you and we love them and we won't hide them." Rosalie states.

"I know. I don't expect you to." I say, knowing how hard it will be to see the four of them together. Knowing there will be a missing link.

"Okay, I'll come home. I will call you when, okay?"

I hear the scream into the phone.

"About fucking time, Bells." Emmett yells in the phone.

"Yeah, get your ass home. We miss you too, you know." Jasper adds his input. How long have they been listening? I didn't even know that were there.

"Okay, I'll call you soon, I love you guys." I say to all of them and I hang up.

I fall back onto my bed and cover my eyes with my arm. Home. I'm going home. I'm actually excited. I actually smile at the thought.

But he won't be there.

Oh, shit! I forgot to tell them not to tell Edward!

No, that's not fair. I can't do that to Emmett and Jasper. If Edward finds out that they knew I was home and they didn't tell him, would he be upset?

I run downstairs to tell dad that I am going back home to prepare for school and tell Sue that I will be happy to go to Pike's Market with her. I then run back upstairs to change. Sue and I spend the rest of the day walking around the market and visiting the assorted shops.

We stop for lunch over warm clam chowder and I recall the fond memory of Edward and I sitting at his kitchen table talking over his clam chowder. It was the first day we met on the lifts. I have to push the memory of him to the back of my mind to get through lunch.

Sue tries to draw me out so that I will open up to her but I can only tell her that I'm not ready to talk about it, that it is over and done with and that I need to move on. She acquiesces and we continued our shopping.

Over the next few days, I call Stanford to research tutors that live in the San Francisco Bay area. I was able to get several names so I set up appointments with five for the following week. I then made my reservation to return home and picked up my phone to text the girls.

B: _flying home 3/22 at 2:30. pick me up?_

I wait for a response while I clean my room. I have three days before I leave and I want to leave my room clean and tidy. My phone pings a text.

A: _yaaaaay. we will be there. i will tell rose. she's is in a meeting with new clients today._

B: _looking forward to seeing you._

A: _i will pick up the wine and we will celebrate._

B: _no. no wine. please. see you thursday. xox_

A:_ xox more._

~BD~

I kiss my dad and Sue goodbye at the airport and thank them for being there and assure them I will be alright and I waive one last time before heading down the ramp to board the plane. I buckle in and pray I can do this.

Once I head toward passenger pickup, I can't see them but I can hear them. I hear the screams and someone is holding a sign up in the air with "ISABELLA SWAN" written on it. It makes me smile.

The next thing I know I'm flat on the ground. Alice. She sure knows how to tackle. She missed her calling. She should be on the lingerie football team.

"Oh my fucking god, Bella. You cut your hair!" Alice screams.

"Yeah. A little." I reply. "I needed something different." I say pulling at my now shoulder length hair.

"Well you look beautiful as always ." She says smiling and kissing my cheek.

"Get over here, bitch." Rosalie says as she helps me off the ground and envelops me in a strong but loving hug. "God I missed your sorry ass." She says as she smacks me hard on my ass.

"Hey you." I see Emmett standing there smiling at me.

"Hey you." I say back and let him hug me.

"What about me?" Jazz says, hugging me and kissing my cheek. "We missed you, Bella. Don't do that again, okay?" He says.

I have tears in my eyes at the outpouring of love standing before me. I missed them all terribly. Everyone knows there is someone missing, however. But no one is willing to say his name out loud.

"Let's go home. I'm hungry." I say wrapping my arms around my friends' waists as we walk toward the exit doors.

Once we get home, I head for my room to put my suitcase down and change into something more comfortable when I see a beautiful arrangement of spring flowers. I know who they are from. I walk over to them to smell the freesia and see a card.

Damn. A card.

I open it slowly, not sure if I want to read it.

_Bella,_

_Welcome home._

_Edward_

Short and sweet.

"What do you want, Bella? What did you expect?" I say out loud.

I change and head to the kitchen where the others are waiting.

"There she is." Emmett says.

"Did you see your present?" Alice asks.

"Yes."

"What present?" Emmett wants to know.

"Someone sent Bella a beautiful arrangement of flowers today." Rosalie says.

"Oh. Sorry, Bella. I had to tell him. He would have had my balls on a stick if I didn't tell him you were home." Emmett says.

"It's alright, Em. I know you needed to tell him." I say quietly as I walk to the refrigerator.

"Bella, Edward…." Jasper starts and I hold up my hand for him to stop.

"No Bella. You don't get to tell us to shut up. We are part of this too. When you left Edward you left us to clean up your mess and you will hear us out." Jasper says angrily.

"Jasper!" Alice exclaims.

"No, Alice. I am saying this." He walks up to me and takes me by my hands to calm me.

"Bella, I don't know where your head is at right now. I don't know where his is either because when you left and told him goodbye his world caved." Jasper says with a sigh.

"Couldn't you tell? Couldn't you see that you were it for him? Didn't you see how happy you made him? What you did was punish him for being a mature adult. He got rid of a grudge for another person so that he can be a better person. For you. Him doing that doesn't mean he was going to dump your ass and go back to her! What little faith you had in him" He stands there and looks at me for a moment. "I guess we got our answer when you left him didn't we?" He walks away giving me his back.

"He is doing his best not to become the man he did when Leah crushed his world, Bella." Emmett starts. "I wish I could burn in your mind the look on his face when you said goodbye like it is burned into all of ours. It was pure, pure pain. He is still in pain. So much so he won't come around us so we don't have to live our lives like we did when he and Leah broke up. He went to the only place where he could feel you. I went to see him once and all he did was stare out his window over that blasted mountain."

"What is it about his house in Stateline that he won't go see it, Bella. What is it about the piano? Did he play for you?" Alice looked at me wanting to know. "That's all he could say is "the piano".

"Oh, God!" I drop to my knees and sob.

"What is it?" She asks again.

"I can't. I can't. I can't." I look at all four of them and get up quickly, going to my room.

~BD~

I stay in my room for four days before I leave my bed. Rose made sure I had food and water but other than that, she left me alone. I get up to use the bathroom and glance at myself in the mirror and am shocked. Appalled is more like it. But to their credit, they left me alone to deal with this on my own terms. They knew I would come around eventually.

I look into my own eyes.

"You are a complete fool." I admonish myself.

"You don't deserve him". I say to myself outloud. "You have brought him nothing but drama, turmoil and pain."

What have I done? He is the kindest, most loving human being I have ever met. But what did I do? I have hurt the man that I love. I hurt the man that loved me. He trusted me; he had faith in us when I didn't. I crushed him by not trusting him.

What the fuck is wrong with you Bella?

I decide that if he is working on moving forward with his life, the best I can do is leave him alone. He will come home eventually and hopefully one day we can be around each other again for the sake of our friends and family. I make a promise to myself not to cause that man any more hurt.

Fuck this moping around shit. No more. If by chance I ever have love again like I love Edward, I will never take it for granted or lose it again.

I hop into the shower, scrubbing my hair until it squeaks. I get dressed and go to the kitchen where Rose and Emmett sit having coffee.

"Hey. Look at you." Rose perks up.

"Yeah, thought I better come out amongst the living." I say smiling.

"Thanks you two for taking care of me and allowing me to just… be." I kiss both of them before getting a cup of coffee.

"That still fucking turns me on Bella seeing you kiss my Rosie." Emmett says, laughing protecting his arms from Rosalie and I.

"What's on your agenda for today, Bella?" Rose asks shaking her head at Emmett.

"I'm going to have my first interview for a tutor today. I need to get working on studying for my classes." I answer. "I'm meeting him at 11:00 for coffee so I need to head out. See you for dinner?" I ask.

"Yep. I'll bring Thai home. Does that sound alright?" Emmett asks.

"Yeah, sounds great." Rose and I say.

"Oh, hey, you guys? Do me a favor? I know it was right to tell Edward I'm home but he doesn't need the details of my life okay? He is trying to move on and it looks like he's doing good, so let's let him do that, okay?" I look at both of them and they sneak a look at each other.

"What?" I ask. "What is it?"

"Nothing, Bella. Go to your interview and we will see you tonight." Rosalie says pulling her cup to her lips. I look at Emmett and he does the same. Anything to keep their mouths occupied.

~BD~

I interview all five of my potential tutors the following week and settle on a nice guy by the name of Matt. He is a practicing attorney that works closely with the school for people like me. I think I made a good choice and we work out our schedule to tutor three days a week up until classes start in the middle of May.

I decide to unpack some of the boxes that Alice brought over from my apartment when my cell phone rings. It's Esme.

"Hello." I answer.

"Hello, Bella, dear. It's Esme."

"Hello, Esme. How are you? It's been a while." I say happy to hear from her. I've really missed her and Carlisle.

"Yes it has. Bella, I want to apologize for what I said to you that day. I was out of line and it was totally unnecessary. I was just worried about… well… you know." She tries to explain.

"Esme, it's already forgotten. Of course you were worried. I apologize as well for talking to you like I did. It was a stressful time for all of us." I say, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, good, dear. I'm so glad you and I can remain friends. Listen, the reason I am calling is that the kids are here next weekend for Carlisle's birthday. I am having a bar-b-que and I wanted to make sure you would be there."

"Oh, no. Esme I can't. I can't." I am not ready to see Edward just yet. Maybe later down the road, but not right now.

"Wait, Bella. Please before you say no, he won't be here. He's at the lake as you know. He's been there since you left. He won't be home for another month or so." Esme says, trying to reassure me that he won't be there.

"Esme, the thing is, it's just too painful for me right now. Please understand." I plead. I think about the beautiful rolling hills of the winery and if I saw that oak tree, it would kill me.

"Bella, please, just for the afternoon. You don't need to spend the weekend or even the night. Just for a few hours. We would love to see you and our circle is not complete without you. Please reconsider dear."

Man she's good.

"Esme." I say to silence on the other end.

"Please, Bella." She asks again.

"Alright, but just for a few hours, then I will need to leave, alright?"

"Perfect. Thank you so much, dear. I am so looking forward to seeing you and so is Carlisle. He missed you too you know. He is very fond of you."

"I am of him as well, Esme. Of all of you. I will see you next weekend." I say before hanging up.

I have over a week to chicken out but by the sounds of it Esme doesn't plan on taking no for an answer.

The next day I have my first tutor session with Matt. He's very good. Very knowledgeable and he taxes my memory. I am surprised how fast it all comes back and I enjoy my mind being on something else for a change.

The week goes fast and before I know it, it's Saturday. Time to drive to Napa for the first time in nearly two months. The closer I get, the more my stomach feels like it is completely upside down. I turn in to the drive leading to the big house and I can feel him. I can feel him and I look around me but don't see him. I walk up the steps and ring the doorbell.

"Oh, Bella, dear. It's so good to see your lovely face." Esme says, hugging me tight. "Oh, I love your new cut. It looks like you cut about four inches off." She says running her hands down the side of my head looking into my eyes.

"He's going to make it, Bella. Don't worry about him." She says into my ear. She pulls back and looks into my eyes. I get misty eyed and nod my head in acceptance. I want him to make it. I want him to be happy.

"Bella!" I hear Carlisle say as he walks toward me. He wraps his arms around me and I get another sense of Edward around me. It is probably that Carlisle and Edward are the same height and stature.

"Let's go out back and get this thing started shall we?" Esme says, putting her arm around my shoulder.

"Let's." I say in return and I put my arm around her waist.

We go out back and I see my four friends playing badminton. Man, I haven't played that since high school. I loved that game. I rocked at that game.

"Here you go, Bella. Here is a glass of your favorite." Carlisle says handing me a glass of Edward's special reserve.

"No. No thank you, Carlisle." I say, looking down at my hands. I can't drink his wine anymore. I don't have a taste for it anymore. "I hope you understand."

He looks at me and then the wine.

"Yes. I think I do." He says, smiling his understanding.

The afternoon was fun-filled and there were stories told and jokes laughed at. It felt good to laugh and be around the Cullen's without the need to panic that Edward might show up making it awkward.

Emmett and Jasper shared their plans on their homes that are being built and asked if I wanted to go see them. I declined. It would mean I would have to drive by Edward's and I don't want that. I told them I would love to see their homes once they are built and asked if they might bring the blueprints to the city the next time they were there.

The sun was starting to set so I told everyone that I would be leaving and helped to clear the table.

"No, don't you dare, Bella." Esme scolds. "I will take care of this, besides, I have help today. Rebecca is here to assist me. Since Edward isn't around, she comes to help me a little bit."

"Rebecca is here?" I say quietly.

"Yes, she's probably in the kitchen. Would you like to see her?" Esme asks.

"Yes. I would." I get up to go inside the house and see her in the dining room, folding napkins.

"Rebecca." I say as I approach her.

"Miss Bella! Oh, goodness. Look at you." She says running to me and we hug each other like we are family.

"Good to see you Rebecca." I say as we step back to look at each other.

"Oh, Bella. You are like a breath of fresh air. It's so good to see you. Billy will be so sorry he missed you."

"Where is he? Is he around, I could go out and say hello." I say looking out the window, hopefully to get a peek at him.

"No, he's with…" She says looking down at her hands.

"Oh, well, the next time you see him, make sure you tell him I said hello and that I will make it a point to see him if I come again." I say, putting my hands on her shoulders.

"I will Miss Bella, I will."

"Well, I was just about to leave before it gets dark. It was good to see you again, Rebecca. You take care of yourself, okay?"

"I will Miss Bella. You do the same." We hug one last time and I sadly walk toward the door knowing it is probably the last time I will see her.

I open the door and what I see next to my car does me in. I think the stress of the last two months came rushing in tenfold when I see it.

A little pink Hummer with 'Bella' on the license plate is parked next to my BMW.

That's all I remember.

"Bella, sweetie, wake up. Oh, Rose, do we call 911? What do you think happened?" I hear Alice's voice.

"Oh, wait. She's coming around." I hear Esme.

"Here's another cool cloth." I hear Rebecca say.

"Here's some water." I hear Carlisle say.

"Here's a pillow for her head." I hear Emmett say.

"Here's the phone if you need to call 911." I hear Jasper say.

I look up and I'm on the floor and they are in a circle around me, waiting for me to say something.

"Hey." It's all I can muster.

"What happened, sweetie?" Rosalie asks.

What did happen? Did I just faint for God's sake? I try to recall the last few minutes as I sit up slowly. Then I remember. I scurry to get to my feet and Jasper offers me the support I need to get my balance. I walk to the front door and there it is. Still sitting there.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God." Rosalie says eloquently.

Everyone scurries to the front door to see what I see.

"Oh shit." Alice says.

"Um." Emmett says.

"How cute is that." Esme says.

"Hmmm." Jasper says.

"Edward's home." Carlisle says.

"Yep." I say.

I need to get out of here. I look around frantically for him. I need to leave before he comes up those stairs. I grab the bag that I dropped when I so gracefully hit the floor and tell everyone goodbye as I run down the stairs to my car, stopping briefly to look at the cart Edward had built for me. I love it. A little pink Hummer decked out just for me. I smile at it and shake my head to get back to the task at hand. I need to leave before he sees me. I turn quickly to wave goodbye and I jump inside my car and back out, careful not to hit the cart. Once I am able, I hit the gas and speed down the lane to sanity.

I feel the tears coming on. Dammit. Why did he do that? Why does he have to be so fucking sweet and remarkable?

I wipe a tear away and as I look up, I hit my breaks… hard.

"Edward." I whisper.

_A/N: Don't you just hate cliffies? I do too. Okay, love it or hate it, but tell me what you think. _


	34. Chapter 34

**Rating: M**

**A/N…Dear Lovinrob and amandac3, thank you for all you do and thank you for making this a better story.**

**Dear Readers, I hope I redeem myself with this chapter and thanks for sticking out their very brief split. Ironic isn't it? **

**Welcome back runt. Now read my f'ng chapters or I will release the picture you sent me tonight. **

**CHAPTER 34**

**Edward**

Did she just say goodbye? Goodbye Edward?

"Edward? Edward, dear. What is it?" I hear my mom's voice but I don't know what she is saying.

"She said goodbye, mom." I feel my eyes fill again.

"Oh, Edward." She says as she strokes my hair from my eyes.

"Goodbye, Edward." I repeat. I fall back onto my bed and cover my eyes with my arm.

God, this pain in my chest. How can I feel this much pain when I am completely numb?

"Everyone leave please. Please." I ask. "Hurry."

I hear everyone leave and shut door and that's when I take my pillow to cover my face and it comes. I can't hold back anymore.

"Oh God… Bella." And I let it come. I sob like a baby.

**~BD~**

"How long have I been like this?" I ask Rebecca who is placing a sandwich and tea next to my bed.

"Nine days, Edward." She answers.

Nine days. A vegetable for nine days. I don't even remember those days.

_How I hate you Leah._

I get out of bed to take a much needed piss and catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. Oh fuck. Nine days worth of growth, my hair is a matted mess and I fucking stink.

After I use the bathroom, I turn on the shower and go get my cup of tea. I take a few sips and as I place it on the vanity counter I see her hairbrush laying there. What is it doing there? Why is it not in her bathroom?

_Her bathroom. _

I turn off the shower and go to her bathroom. There it is. All her stuff. Her bath salts, perfumes, makeup, toothbrush and hair clips. I walk to her closet and find her gown from the dinner. I pick up the sweater she had on just days before she left and I can still smell her on it. I take it and place it under my pillow before I jump in the shower.

As much as I try, I can't wash her out of my mind or out of my heart. She's all around me here. I feel myself lean against the wall for support and I feel the tears come again.

I loved her. Didn't she know that? Didn't she see that? How easy it was for her to leave. She didn't care if I had an explanation or not, she wanted to believe what she wanted and she would not hear me out. Maybe she didn't love me as much I had thought.

I have to take scissors and cut my long beard before I can shave. That's pathetic. I feel better once I shave and brush my teeth. I take her hair brush and put it in her bathroom. I pull her sweater out from under my pillow, take one last smell of her and place it back in the closet and make a phone call.

"Alice? Hey, it's Edward." I start. "Are you in Napa? Good. Hey, will come to my place sometime and pack up Bella's stuff and take it home to her? I'm sure she will need it. Ok. Thanks." That's done. Now on to the next item on my list.

I turn on my computer and select "Cullen Family" from my group email list.

_Hey everyone. I have decided to take some time away for a bit. I know this places an undue burden on you, brothers, but it is necessary. I will be in contact with you every day and I will only be a phone call away. There is email and Skype as well._

_The rest you can handle on your own. I have faith in you both. I will still be around, just not in the office._

_Mom, dad, I am going to the condo for a while. I am not in a good place right now, but I am already getting better, I need just a little more time._

_I apologize, yet again, for putting you all through this for a second time. Trust me, this will not happen a third time. There will not be a third time._

_I loved her. I love her still. I just need some time to regroup. I will be leaving this afternoon so if you need anything, please let me know before then._

_I love you all._

_Edward_

I check my emails to see if I have any responses from Bella. None. I guess that should tell me a lot. It's been nearly two weeks and she hasn't written me back nor returned my calls. That says it all.

A few short hours later, I am on the road back to Lake Tahoe. It's amazing how many Tahoe SUV's there are out there. Four hours of quiet in the car can leave one's mind to wander. I decide to put on some music. And of course nearly every song reminds me of her. I put in a CD I had made of my music and of course that reminds me of that beautiful night on my piano. I need a distraction.

"Hi Jasper. Anything new on the 1908 report?" I ask. I knew that work would take my mind off of her.

"Yeah, I've been working with Ben. We are getting close and it is almost a certainty that it was her. We can pinpoint when the report was breached to the video of her arrival in the office when no one was here. I just don't want to take this information as gospel yet. Just give us a week, tops and we will have a definitive answer for you." Jasper reports.

"Great work, Jazz. You are the best." I compliment him.

"How are you doing, Edward?" He asks.

"Well, you know. As well as can be expected. I will survive. I'm already better today than I was at this stage with Leah. I guess I'm getting good at this shit." I say.

"Well then you are doing better than she is."

"What? What do you mean?" I sit up straighter in the driver's seat.

"From what I hear, she's a wreck. Alice says that she won't even write emails. She texts them every once in a while to let them know she's still alive, but other than that, Bella has been quiet. Rosalie called Charlie, Bella's father, to check up on her."

"Well? What did Rose say?" I ask getting excited at the first news I've had of her since this thing started.

"She said that he's worried about her. She barely functions. She's nonproductive and doesn't come out of her room." He goes on.

"Okay, thanks, Jazz. Thanks for the info on the 1908 report. Keep me informed would you? I will talk to you soon." I say as I hang up my cell.

I can't allow myself to think that she misses me or that she still loves me. I hate that she has sequestered herself inside her father's home but I have faith that she will bounce back and once school starts she will find someone that she will be happy with. That thought turns my stomach and I try to think of other things instead.

After a lengthy four hour drive, I finally pull into the garage of the condo and grab the one bag I brought with me and head inside. I call Kathy, my housekeeper, and ask her to meet me so she can help me while I am here. Once she arrives we discuss groceries, housekeeping and whatever else I will need for an extended stay. I am all set.

I decide to go see Sam and when I open the door the all too familiar squeak lifts his head from the book he is reading.

"I'll be fucking damned." He yells and jumps over the bar to man-hug me. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you left with the lovely Bella." He says.

"Well, I did leave with the lovely Bella and now I'm back without her." I say. "Give me a Chivas, will ya?"

"You bet, Eddie." Sam says as he turns to grab a glass and the bottle.

"What brings you back so soon? I didn't think I'd see you at least until next season."

"Well, some things happened and I needed to get away and this seemed like as good a place as any." I answer, not wanting to delve into the details.

"Well, it's good to see you anyway, Eddie." He says, pouring me another shot.

I look around the bar and there are a few ladies here who are eye fucking me as usual. I turn around and look back at my drink, pound it down and then look back at the girls. They giggle and that fucking shit right there turns me off.

"Hey, I'm having a party at my place a week from Saturday night. Why don't you stop by? Only class acts there, none of this little girl shit. What do you say?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, I just might do that. I need a good distraction." I reply.

The thought of me being with another woman intimately turns me the fuck off but I just might be able to pull it off. I need to get her out of my system one way or another and that might do the trick. She doesn't want me anymore so I might as well move on too, starting now.

Thank god I live only a few buildings from Sam's because there is no way I could drive home in my condition. I say my good night to Sam when a pretty little thing with long brown hair and brown eyes saunters up to the bar and asks if I need help getting home. But as soon as I look into those brown eyes, my efforts to forget come flooding back.

"No thanks. I got it." I say rudely. Too rudely but I don't give a shit. God damn you, Bella!

As soon as I get home I go straight to my computer to write her an email and give her a piece of my mind. To tell her she can go to hell for not trusting me; for thinking the worst of me. I'll show her. Nothing like a little drunk texting to bring her to her senses.

_Bella,_

_It's been 11 days since you left me and it hurts the same today _

_as it did on that first day._

_Edward._

_Yeah, pussy, that will teach her!_

I decide the party at Sam's is just what I need since Bella didn't respond to my email. Clearly she has moved on and she doesn't want any distraction from me. I will do my best, Bella.

I shower and and leave my two days growth and go to my closet to pick out something to wear and decide on a pair of black jeans and a long sleeve black V-neck t-shirt. I push the sleeves up to my elblows and remember that Bella thought I looked sexy in this outfit, so maybe it might do the trick for me tonight. I scold myself for thinking like that.

_Fuck that, Edward! You are a single man. _

I pull up to Sam's house and inwardly admire it. I have always liked his place. It's big and perfect for parties like this. With two floors of over 2,400 sq. ft. each, you can find a nice corner to hide in easily. I walk in the front door and spot Sam right away and he waves me over. As I walk through the first rooms, I look around and see several lovelies that are also seeing me. I spot one beautiful strawberry blonde that makes eye contact with me and smiles. I return it and move on to Sam.

"Hey handsome." Sam says, chuckling.

"Fuck you, Sam." I say taking a beer from him and quenching my thirst with it.

"Foods in the dining room, buffet style, if you want anything. See anything else on the menu you want to meet?" He asks.

"Mmm. Not really." I say looking back at the blonde.

"That's Irina. She is a real estate developer in South Shore. She's also a guest in my home. She will be here through Monday." He says, chuckling and nudging my shoulder. "Just sayin'."

"Hey, Sam." Irina says behind me. I nearly spew my beer over Sam's face hearing her so close behind me.

"Hello, beautiful. Irina, this is my good friend, Edward. Edward, this is Irina. Irina owns Gateway Development, Eddie owns Volturi Wineries." Sam is very thorough with his introductions and I take her outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you, Edward." She says in a very sultry voice.

"Same here." I reply.

"Volturi, didn't you take the International award this year?" She surprises me with that piece of information. It shocks me actually.

"Yes. It did. My private reserve Pandora took the award. I'm impressed Irina." I say taking a hit off my beer, looking at her over the bottle.

"What are you doing here, so far from Napa?" She asks, running her middle finger along the rim of her wine glass.

"I have a condo at Squaw and needed a break, so I came here to get away for a bit." I explain. I can smell her perfume. A little more on the sweet side for my liking but it's manageable.

"I live on the Nevada side of the Lake, maybe you would like to come to a party I am having in a few weeks if you're still around. You are welcome to stay in one of my guest rooms." She offers. Hmmm, I might take you up on that.

"I have a house at Stateline so that's not a problem." I say looking at her. I can't believe where my mind is going right now. I look down and notice the nice cleavage she is showing. I feel a small twitch in my jeans.

Irina and I walk over to a sitting area and just talk. Talk about Lake Tahoe, skiing, Napa and politics. She is a very pleasant woman and totally fuckable for sure. But when my mind actually visualizes what I could do to her, I can't. I can't get past Bella. How would I feel if I knew she was fucking another man? It would do me in. It would break me. I am not ready to hurt her like that.

I get up and thank Irina for the conversation and look for Sam.

"Hey Sam, I'm heading out. Thanks for the invite. I'll stop by your place in a few days, alright?" I say shaking his hand and I turn to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" Irina says. "Don't go." She says, putting her hand on my arm. "I am staying here tonight." She says whispering in my ear.

"Not tonight, Irina." I say. I cringe at the thought of even leading her to believe there would be another night. "Not ever, Irina." I say as I turn and leave.

**~BD~**

After three weeks of nothing but quiet, I believe my recipe for my new reserve is complete. Something that Bella inspired. Something that she said once when we toured the vineyard so I thought I would test it and it seems to be working. I will submit it to my brothers when I return. I am anxious to see how it turns out.

As promised in my speech at the dinner, I hire two women as my testers. So that makes three women and two men in our tester department. This is progress and I have Bella to thank for that.

A call on my cell brings me out of my thoughts.

"Cullen." I answer.

"Hey Eddie, it's Sam."

"Hey, Sam. How's it going?" I ask. It's unusual that he would call my cell but not all together a shock.

"I'm about ready to leave the bar and I was wondering if you'd like to go on a ride with me. I have an extra Harley you can borrow."

"No shit, Sam?"

"No shit." He replies.

"When? I'll be right down." I am fucking excited. A long ride around the lake would be just what I need.

"Meet me here as soon as you can. I'll wait." He says. "I just need to check in with my bartender and I'll meet you at my car."

We hang up and I run upstairs and change into something warmer, choosing to layer my shirts and grab my leather jacket out of my closet. I put on my Docs, grab whatever else I need and run down the stairs over to Sam's Place. He's waiting for me so I jump in his car and we are off. I am looking forward to a ride. Why didn't I think about that?

"So, what happened with you and Irina the other night? She was disappointed." Sam says looking in my direction.

"Bella. That's what happened." I reply. "She's still it for me and until she's not, there won't be any Irina's."

"Understood." He says. I know he won't try to hook me up again until I tell him I'm ready. That's one thing I like about Sam.

We pull into Sam's garage and he puts me on a Sportster. Perfect. I take a helmet from a hook on the wall and place it on the seat.

"I was thinking about a ride around the Lake. Or we can head down the mountain to Reno if you want." The thought of Reno brings back memories of Riley and Bella comes flooding back.

_Fuck, will that ever stop?_

"Let's do the Lake. It will be colder but I think I can handle it." I suggest.

"I have an extra pair of chaps. Let me get them for you. That will keep your dick from falling off from the cold or from the lack of use." He laughs as he runs into the house coming back with a pair that I slip on over my jeans.

Once we are dressed in our leathers we are ready to head out. We are walking around in the garage and the driveway when a car full of girls drives by and honks, then turns around for a second look.

"Nice chaps on that ass." They yell to me.

All they see is black leather chaps, black leather jacket and a black Bell helmet. I could be a parasite under this and they wouldn't know. They just see black leather. I wave them off and lift my leg over the bike and fire it up. We take off toward Tahoe City. I cringe. My heart beats harder and my breathing becomes labored.

Fuck, will I ever get over this?

We ride a bit before we stop for a bite to eat and as usual, the girls are everywhere.

"How do you do it man?" Sam asks.

"Do what?"

"Not notice all the women you attract. Are you not even aware of the fucking women you have after you?" He exclaims. "Every fucking place we've been, you have had the girls practically spreading their pussy in front of you."

"Not going to happen." I say smiling to myself.

"She must be pretty fucking special for you to shut out the rest."

I sit up straight on my seat and look at him.

"She is pretty fucking special." I say as I fire the bike up and take off.

After about an hour of riding, Sam pulls off on a vista point that overlooks the lake. I know immediately that Bella would love this spot. We take off our helmets and lean on the seats of our bikes.

"Tell me about her." He asks.

So I do. I tell him how we met, how I fell in love with her, how she makes my body feel when I make love to her. I even tell him about the piano. And then I tell him about the split.

"I'm having a hard time letting her go, Sam." I confess. "I guess I will eventually, but I know I will love her forever." I say, staring down at my boots like a pussy.

"What are you doing to get her back?"

"Nothing. She wants to be left alone and I am respecting that." I answer.

"Fuck that shit, Eddie. If you are in love with her go get her fucking ass and make it yours again." I jerk my head up and look at him.

_What?_

"Fuck you respecting what she wants. I bet you that motorcycle right there that she wants you to go after her. She will never tell you that openly of course, but mark my words, she won't refuse you if you force her hand." Again I just stare at him, mulling over what he's said to me. His logic actually makes a lot of sense.

"Sam. Why didn't I fucking think of that?" I say, sounding like an idiot.

"I don't have a fucking clue, bro. Let's ride shall we?"

And for the first time in a month, I smile and actually feel happy inside again. I'm going to go get my girl back and if she doesn't want me then I will by God know it and there will be no more of this pussy footing around about it anymore.

We finish our ride around the Lake and I couldn't feel any more alive than I do right now. I decide that since tomorrow is Saturday, I will leave in the morning. I don't want to tell my family because I want to surprise them. My mom in particular. I love surprising her. She's so animated. It pleases me.

After we get back to Sam's we sit in the garage and have a few beers before he takes me back to the condo.

"Sam, I can't tell you how much I enjoyed today. It is exactly what I needed. I'm leaving in the morning and going to get my girl back." We both look at each other and laugh.

"You better bring her by my place and introduce her fucker." He says before we shake hands goodbye.

"Let's hope I get the opportunity." I say in reply and hit the top of his car before he drives off.

I run up the stairs to my condo and make the arrangements to close the place up. I check my email and there is a message from Bella.

I begin to shake and sweat beads on my forehead. She is replying to an email I sent her several weeks ago.

_Dear Edward,_

_Thank you for your email. I am doing alright, thank you. Hope you are as well._

_I am sorry I did not respond when you sent the flowers._

_It was rude of me, but they were beautiful._

_Thank you again._

_Isabella_

It's a start.

I pack my bag with what little I brought with me, grab a bite to eat and watch a movie before heading upstairs for bed. I decide to leave around 7:00 which would get me home around 11:00. Maybe I can have lunch with the family. I'd like that. I've really missed them.

I pull my phone out of my pocket to set my alarm when I see I have missed a call. I wonder who that is, I don't recognize the number. Fuck, I hope it's not Irina and double fuck if Sam gave her my number.

I listen to the voicemail.

"_Hello, Edward, this is Jack at Cart Renovations. I wanted to let you know that your custom pink Hummer has been delivered to your home as you requested. Take a look at it and if you have any questions please give me a call. You did a good job on this one Edward. All the ladies in the shop fell in love with it. Give me a call."_

Fuck! The golf cart. Shit maybe Emmett or Jasper might want to give it to Alice or Rosalie.

I set my alarm and turn out the lights and thank God sleep comes easy because the next thing I know the alarm goes off and I'm out of bed and in the shower. I want to get on the road. I smile at the thought of seeing her again. I don't know how or when but I know I'm going to see her whether she wants to or not. She will listen to me, dammit.

**~BD~**

It feels good to see the vineyard as I round the road toward home. I pass my parents and pull down my lane and open the gates. As I am driving under the canopy, I see Billy walking across the courtyard and he smiles and waves. I open the garage and pull in and see the pink cart with the 'Bella' license plate. They added that special and I will have to thank them for it.

"Welcome home, boss." Billy says coming up to shake my hand. "Nice little addition to the collection, eh." He says pointing at the cart.

"Yeah, I was going to surprise her with it." I say.

"Well, maybe you still can." He says pointedly.

"What do you mean, Billy?" I ask giving him a quizzical look.

"She's over at the house."

I about hit my knees.

"B... Bella's here. Right now? At m… moms?" I stammer.

"Yep. They are having a BBQ for your dad's birthday." He says.

I start to pace back and forth, running my hands through my hair. What do I do with that information?

_Fuck._

I look over at the cart and an idea strikes me. I jump in the cart and drive it over to my parents and park it next to Bella's BMW. She will know it's for her and she will know I gave it to her. After I park it, I walk back to my place. I pace back and forth some more. I know where she is but I don't want to do this here. Not in front of my family. I decide to go for a walk and I have no clue where I am going but I just start walking. I walk down my lane to the main road and then I find myself walking up my parent's lane toward their house when I see her car barreling down in my direction. I stand there in the middle of the road. She sees me and hits the brakes stopping about five yards from me.

Fuck, she looks beautiful. She cut her hair. It looks good on her. She just stares at me. I will her to get out of the car.

_Please, Bella, get out of the car. Please. Come to me. _

Oh, God. She's opening the door. Thank god.

She's getting out. Christ, she looks beautiful.

She stands there for a minute. Then she moves. Wait, she's moving.

"Stop, Bella." I say holding up my hand. "Don't take another step if you don't want me to touch you." My heart is about to beat out of my chest. "Because I really need to touch you, Bella." I can barely breathe as I watch her stand there… not moving.

She's not moving. Wait! I see her take that first little step in my direction. She walks slow and then picks up her pace until she's running to me.

"Oh, God, Bella." Is all I can say when she runs into my arms and I hold her and squeeze her to me, vowing never to let go.

_A/N: Awwwwwwe. Bella and Edward back together again. Next chapter is really, really tangy if you know what I mean. Do y'all love me again? I sure hope so._


	35. Chapter 35

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer created these characters. **

**I'm just redirecting them a bit.**

**A/N…I don't know where I would be if I didn't have the guidance of lovinrob and amandac3 to watch over me. They answer my relentless questions, help guide me though tough times and are generally there for me whenever I need. Thanks to both of you for being there. Especially over the past few weeks.**

**Yo… Twisted Sister**

**CHAPTER 35**

**Bella**

_It's him._

Why is he standing in the middle of the road? I hit the brakes hard and skid to a stop. God, he's beautiful. Every emotion rushes to the surface and I realize how much I've truly missed him. My heart nearly stops yet sings at the same time. He is staring at me and I can't take my eyes off him. I move to get out of the car, shut the door and slowly start to walk toward him.

"Stop, Bella." He shouts so that I can hear him and I freeze.

"Don't take another step if you don't want me to touch you. Because I really need to touch you, Bella." I hear him yell out to me. I see the sadness and dispair on his face.

Dear God, what have I done to this lovely man? I can hear by the tone in his voice, he is hurting and he would rather not have me near him if he can't touch me.

"I love you, Edward." I whisper.

I take one controlled step and I see his face change from pain to hope. Then I take another and another and I can't help myself, I start to run and oh, God, I feel him. I feel his arms around me.

_Heaven._

"Bella." He says so sweetly.

"Oh, God Edward, I love you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I am so sorry."

We drop to our knees, holding each other so tight, not wanting to let go, smearing kisses over each other's face.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Please don't make me go another day without you, please." He tearfully begs.

"Edward…" I say between kisses and out of breath from the excitement of feeling him in my arms again.

"Bella, I've missed you so much. Oh, my God, baby." He is crying now.

"Oh God, Edward. I am so sorry. I love you so much." Now I'm crying as we both lay in the middle of the drive leading to his parent's house.

We can't release each other and Edward rolls over on top of me, still kissing every exposed surface of my face. We cry our love for each other as we try to kiss and talk at the same time.

"I love you Bella. You are my life, don't you know that?" He asks, lying on top of me, on his elbows and holding my face in his hands. I have one of my legs wrapped around his hip holding him to me.

"Edward, I've been such a fool." I hold his face in my hands.

I look up into his tear-filled eyes and see raw hurt and pain. I bring his mouth down to mine and I tenderly kiss his beautiful lips.

"Oh, Edward, please forgive me. I am so sorry, I should have listened, I should have…"

He silences me with a kiss, and then another, and then another.

We finally stop and look at each other and he is smiles into my eyes and then we take in our surroundings and realize we are laying on the paved road of his parent's driveway.

"I want you so badly." He says ever so sweetly, tenderly kissing the corners of my mouth.

"I can't wait." I return and we move to get up and there stands his entire family watching and there's not a dry eye among them. Edward jumps up, taking my hand and pulling me with him. He walks me to the passenger side of my car, putting me inside while looking at the family.

"I don't want to talk about it and you better not think about coming within 100 yards of that house." He says with a smile, pointing at Emmett.

I look at my two best friends and they are crying and waving at me. I know they are happy for me. I glance at Edward and feel whole again. I lay my head back against the seat, drinking in the sight of him. It's been a month and a half since I've seen him and he is more beautiful than ever.

"I missed you so much, Edward. I can't describe the heartache of how much I missed you." I say to him. He takes my hand and raises it to his lips and runs his tongue over my knuckles.

"I think I have a very good idea of how you felt, Bella." He replies.

We pull up to the front of his house and he storms through the front door, hitting it against the wall. Rebecca and Billy come running out of the kitchen at the force of it.

"Take the day off and don't come back until Monday." Edward shouts as he pulls me up the stairs to his bedroom.

Once we are inside, he throws me down on the bed and he falls beside me and he just holds me. Nothing more. All he wants is to feel me.

"You smell so good, Bella." He says into my ear.

"Mmmm, so do you. You smell like… you. That was one of the first things I really missed, your scent."

"Why did you leave me? I didn't do anything to dishonor you, to disrespect you, to degrade you, to...to..." He stops talking and nuzzles my neck, waiting for me to talk.

"Edward, when I saw you sitting there talking to Leah, I could handle that. But your face… you didn't see your face. I did. You were glowing. And laughing. You were looking into her eyes and actually glowing. I saw the love you had for her. And you let her touch you." I say remembering that day. "I don't want her touching you."

"Bella, I don't dispute what you are saying and I can't explain what you saw, but I will tell you this." He begins by taking my chin so that my eyes are looking directly into his. "I. Do. Not. Love. Her. I do not love her, Bella. I don't know how else to say it. My heart has been yours since the day I met you, and no one else's." He pleads with me.

"Edward…" I begin to respond to him.

"Bella, as much as I love you with everything in me and as much as I am thrilled to be laying here in my bed with you right now. If you don't trust me then I can't do this. As much as it would kill me to never touch you again, if you don't trust me, I can't." He says, sitting up on the edge of the bed, laying his head in his hands. I sit up next to him and place my hands in my lap.

I stand up and slowly walk toward the door. I stop and look over my shoulder and I see him fall back onto the bed, jerking a pillow over his face. I hear a sad moan emanate through the pillow as he clamps it tight over his face with his fists.

I lock the door and turn back around unbuttoning my blouse as I walk toward him. I see him slam the pillow to his side when he hears the door lock, he sits upright and his eyes are as big as saucers.

After I remove my blouse, I drop it to the floor. I reach behind me to unclasp my bra, allowing it to fall from my arms. I then unzip my jeans and shimmy them down my hips. I watch his tongue slowly lick across his bottom lip in anticipation.

All I have left are my pink lace panties and Edward can't take his eyes off them. He reaches out and takes hold of my hips, pulling me to him to stand between his legs as he wraps his arms around my hips hugging me close to him with my stomach against his cheek. I run my fingers through his wayward copper colored hair, remembering how much I love touching it.

"Bella." He says quietly, nearly inaudible.

"Baby," I say in return and lower myself to my knees in front of him. I cup his face in the palms of my hands and look directly into his eyes.

"Edward, I am so very, very sorry for doubting you… for doubting us. I am here now and I won't leave your side ever again. I never, ever want to lose you again. Do you hear me?" I feel the tears begin to fall. I love him so much and I never want to be without him again.

Edward doesn't say anything at all. He looks at me and nods his head, wrapping his arms around me even tighter than before.

I stand between his legs again, pushing him back down onto the bed. I undo the button fly on his jeans and pull them down, along with his boxer briefs, removing them completely. Lowering myself onto my knees again, I run my hands up the top of his thighs, grazing his cock, then back down his inner thighs. I love to hear him moan in pleasure. I watch as he raises himself up onto his elbows as I take his cock in both my hands, firmly stroking him. His breath is ragged as he drops his head back, feeling me touch him.

Once I lick his shaft from the base to the very tip, smearing the moisture over the head with my tongue, his head jerks back up to watch.

"Bella…" He says before I hear him hiss.

I gaze into his eyes as he watches me take him all the way into my mouth to the back of my throat when he falls back onto the bed again.

"Fuck, Bella, you look so fucking good with my cock down your throat baby." He groans.

I moan hearing him talk to me like that and and he growls at feeling the vibration. I apply suction as he starts moving his hips in unison with my mouth and I can tell he is close.

I look up at him as I wrap my tongue around the head and slowly suck him into my mouth the back out again kissing his cock, watching him lick his lips and hearing his ragged breathing. God I love to see his face when he's ready to cum.

"Christ, Bella… I'm… ready baby… I'm cumming, Bella…" He grunts and his hands slam to the bed beside him as he explodes in my mouth and down my throat, forcing his head backward onto the bed.

I continue to gently stroke his shaft, taking care not to touch him where he is most sensitive and shower his cock with kisses before I stand to straddle his hips.

"Oh, baby, I fucking missed you." Edward says, pulling me down to him and holding me so I can't move. He buries his face in my hair and I can hear him inhale long and deep.

"God you smell good, Bella." He says exhaling.

"Edward." Is all I can say because there are no words to describe the joy I am feeling knowing that I am touching him again. In one quick movement, Edward rolls over on top of me, holding my hands above my head as he uses his knees to spread my thighs, settling between them.

"Bella, although I love your pretty pink panties, they need to come off. Now." And with lightning speed, he slides down my body and pulls the sides of my panties down my hips and thighs, bringing them to his face and inhaling deeply before tossing them across the room.

_Oh, God._

Once he gets me free of my panties, he mimics my movements by running his hands across the top of my thighs, grazing my little girl before running his hands down my inner thighs. After pulling me to the edge, he raises my feet to the edge of the bed, holding them in place with his hands, forcing my legs apart as far as they will comfortably go.

I raise myself onto my elbows to watch him as he eye fucks my little girl, licking his lips like he is approaching an oasis. He rubs his cheek on the inside of my thigh, grazing his nose over my pussy, inhaling deeply.

"Mmmmm" He moans.

One touch, one single touch of his tongue on my pussy and I am transported into another dimension. I fall back onto the bed, close my eyes and allow myself to just feel. Feel his hands on my body that I honestly believed I would never experience again. The feel of his mouth on me, the tickle of his warm breath and the softness of his lips sends me over the edge. This orgasm is so rapid and intense, my body quakes, my back arches off the bed and I silently scream until I float back to reality.

"Now that's out of way, let's spend some quality time on your little girl." He says seductively.

While I remain in a sex coma, I feel his long fingers enter me while he runs that talented tongue of his across my clit spiraling me out of control again. It doesn't take him long to find my sweet spot anymore. He knows exactly where to go now. He knows how to work my body sending me over the cliff into a freefall of pure pleasure.

"_Ohgodohgodohgod_… Unf… Edward." I push my head back into the bed, running my fingers through that soft hair of his.

"Tell me, Bella. Tell me how you feel."

"Like my body is going to explode. I love what you do to me, baby. I love feeling you inside me. I missed you so much." I say breathlessly. My hips moving with his touch.

And with that he repositions those magical fingers inside me, slowly stroking me, and sucking on my clit and I feel my body transition.

"Oh… my… Edward! Oh, yes. There, baby… Please!" I whisper as I feel it build, pulling the duvet into my fists.

"Oh, God, Ed… _Edwaaard_!" I scream his name. He moans, lapping me up as he brings me down from the best make up sex orgasm I have ever had.

"Christ, Bella, you taste so fucking good, baby."

All I can do is give him a bliss-filled moan. As I lay there totally sated, Edward moves to throw on a pair of sweats and runs downstairs coming back with bottles of water which I nearly drink a full bottle myself.

Edward turns on some smooth music, closes the blinds, darkens the room and we lay there quietly wrapped up in each other. We spoon and he throws his leg over mine, holding me as close to him as he possibly can.

"Bella?"

"Hmm."

"I love you, baby." He says, stroking the curve of my hip. "Are you still worried about Leah? I don't want you to be, ever."

"No. Can you forgive me, baby?" I ask, looking at him over my shoulder. He capture my mouth with his. I knew we were going to be alright.

With slight movement, I feel his hardness slip between my legs, rubbing gently against my clit. I moan when he slowly moves, applying pressure to me with the head of his cock. When I begin to move my hips, enjoying the feel of him stroking the length of me, he pushes me forward, positioning me by hooking his arm behind my knee and raising it, allowing his cock to easily slip inside me. I love this position because he hits my g-spot just right. I lift my hand and wrap it around Edward's neck pulling him down for a kiss. I can taste myself on him still and our kiss intensifies.

"Touch yourself for me, Bella." Edward tells me.

I reach down and can immediately feel where my body meets his while I run my fingers over my clit. I then hold his cock and can feel how slick he is, covered with my wetness.

"You should feel this, Edward. It feels so good as you go in and out of me. You are so hard" I say into his mouth.

With that, he lowers his hand down and weaves his fingers with mine and we feel us together. We feel my body accepting his, then he takes my fingers with his and circles my clit, applying pressure.

"I can feel that you are ready to cum, Bella. I feel the changes your body is making in response to me. Can you feel it?"

"Oh, God, yes, Edward. I feel it… I feel you and you feel so good."

Edward starts thrusting into me hard and fast while we touch ourselves.

"Edward, I'm close, cum with me baby. Cum with me."

"Almost… there…" He says forcefully thrusting with each word.

"Oh, yeah, baby, cum hard for me." Edward says in a huskier than usual voice while I move my hips, meeting his thrusts even harder, feeling him ready at the same time I am.

"I'm close, Bella." Edward says between gasps.

"Fuck me harder, Edward, please baby. I need to cum, now baby, cum with me…Edward?" I shudder and Edward circles my clit while I cum, holding my breath, feeling wave after wave of pleasure course through my body.

"Christ… Bella." And I feel him explode, thrusting hard, then slowing his movements.

When we come down we lay like a puddle of goo, breathing hard and fast.

"Holy fuck, Bella." Edward says, settling us back down, not pulling out of me just yet but holding us tight.

"Yeah!" Is my pathetic response, as we lay there, our heart rate slowly returning to normal.

"Do you want to take a shower then run downstairs and grab a snack or something?" Edward asks, running his nose across my cheek, giving me sweet kisses along my jaw.

"Yeah, a shower would be great and I could eat… ice cream. Do you have ice cream?"

"'Have I got ice cream? I have every flavor you could ever want. Rebecca takes care of me in the ice cream arena." He says rolling on top of me, tickling my sides. I giggle, trying to push him off of me.

"Well, let's go, baby, times a wastin'." I say, hopping out of bed and running into his bathroom for a shower.

He follows me in and we hurry, not stopping to play. I grab a pair of Edward's sweats and run downstairs to raid the freezer.

"What flavor do you want?" He asks, pulling out vanilla, chocolate, chocolate chip mint, strawberry, praline, cookie dough, Oreo cookie, and cherry chip. "There's more but I think this will do us for now." He says grinning like a little boy.

"Holy shit, Edward!" I say giggling, shocked at the smorgasbord he places before me.

"I know, huh? It's really sad, but I'm addicted to the stuff." He says shyly as he takes the lids off all of them. "Let's put these on the coffee table and put in a movie." He suggests.

We start flipping through the movie channels first to see what's on TV and The Secretary with James Spader and Maggie Gyllenhaal is on.

"Oh, I've seen this. It was a long time ago, but I remember it was really sexy… let's watch it." I say grabbing for the chocolate chip mint, filling my spoon, and then sharing it with Edward.

We spend the evening watching this crazy movie about a secretary who gets dominated by her fucked up boss and she enjoys it. Plus we do some serious damage to the ice cream. But the best part is, we are back to being just Edward and Bella, choosing not to dwell on what happened but moving forward and being happy with being together again. No questions asked.

After the movie ends and looking at the nearly empty and melted remains of the ice cream, we sit back and moan our gluttonous punishment.

"So…" I say and Edward looks at me not smiling. I don't like it when he doesn't smile.

"Are you going home?" He asks, sadly.

"Well, not tonight if that's okay. I want to stay with you tonight." I reply, laying my tired head on his shoulder.

"What about tomorrow night?" He asks, laying his head on mine.

"Well, I hadn't thought that far ahead. I don't have any clothes here anymore I don't think. Alice said she packed up all my stuff and took it home for me."

"Yeah. That was a sad day." He says, stirring the ice cream in his bowl.

"Alice's clothes would be too small and Rosalie's too big. So I will need to go home tomorrow, sorry baby." I say rubbing my hand over his chest as I continue to lie on his shoulder.

"I bet mom would have something for you. Want me to call her?" He asks excitedly jumping up to get his phone.

"Okay, but I have to go home by noon Monday. I have meetings next week that I can't miss." I say following him with my eyes as he goes for his phone.

Edward stops dialing and looks at me.

"I have a tutor. I have scheduled a tutor three days a week to get me caught up on the subjects I have already taken in preparation for my upcoming classes." I explain.

"Three days a week?"

"These are important to me baby. I need to get refreshed so I can fast track through the remaining courses. You understand don't you?" I ask, getting up to stand in front of him and running my hands over his chest.

"Yes, I do, but… but I just got you back. Can we work something out?"

"Like what? I can't ask him to come to Napa, it's just too far for him. He's an attorney with a job in the city." I explain to him.

"Well, what if you Skyped one day, say Friday? That way you can be here Wednesday afternoon through Sunday, and then go home Monday morning for your Monday and Wednesday tutorials." He suggests. "That's if you want to spend that much time with me." He turns on his puppy eyes and my heart melts. But he had me at 'Skype on Friday'.

I think about that possibility and it actually sounds like something that might work and I can't imagine Matt not agreeing to a Skype meeting on Friday only. I could make sure I have the material I will need for the Friday meeting in preparation.

"I think that sounds like a really good idea, Edward. Let me talk to Matt on Monday and I'm certain we can work it out to fit our schedule. He's pretty regimented, so I think as long as I am prepared for the Skype meeting, he will be agreeable." I say, excited about the prospect of being with Edward during the week more than I had first thought.

"Okay, great." He says smiling at me, kissing the corner of my mouth. "Let me call mom to see if she has something you can hang out in tomorrow. Let's not do anything but hang out here at home. Is that okay with you?"

"Sounds perfect, Edward." I say, wrapping my arms tight around his waist. "I don't want to see anyone but you right now."

I feel Edward kiss the top of my head and he holds me as he calls his mom.

"Hey mom… yeah, things are great." He squeezes me again.

"Mom, do you have something that Bella might be able to wear tomorrow? Like a pair of sweats or something casual to hang out here at home?" I unwrap my arms from him and start to put the ice cream away before it is totally ruined.

"Thanks, mom… No! We are not socializing at all this weekend. We need to be alone. Explain that to everyone will you. We are doing great; we just need to be alone, together. We can do something next weekend perhaps." He looks at me and rolls his eyes. He always does that when he talks to his mother. I don't know why, I think she is the sweetest, kindest soul.

"Okay, just leave them on the table on the deck and we will get them in the morning. Thanks mom…okay, I will… thanks mom, I'm really happy too. Love you, bye."

"All settled. Clothes, check." He says, making an invisible check mark with his finger. "Tutor, check; man who loves the fuck out of you, check." He says chuckling into my ear.

"I missed you so very much, Edward. I know you went through your own pain, but I was miserable. My heart was in so much pain at the loss of you in my life, I couldn't function some days. I was bedridden for the first few weeks at my dad's. It was awful. I know with certainty that I can't live without you in my life, baby." I say as he lifts me up, wrapping my legs around his waist as he carries me up the stairs.

"I don't want to tell you about my mindset, Bella. But you are here now and I will never let you leave me like that again do you hear me?" He says as he puts me down on my feet, removing my clothes as we crawl under the sheets.

"I can't get enough of you baby." He says, nibbling on my breasts.

I give him as much of me as he wants, well into the night.

_A/N: I want to thank all of you for giving me your input as to how you all felt about this split. Some of you understood what I was doing, some of you took it rather hard as it brought personal pain and memories, some just flat out enjoyed the direction the story was taking. But however you felt, I thank you for your passionate reviews._


	36. Chapter 36

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. **

**A/N…Each chapter my betas show their awesomeness. Lovinrob and amandac3, you two truly impress the hell out of me. **

**Twister….thanks for the teacups.**

**CHAPTER 36**

**Bella**

I feel my eyes flutter open then shut again. I am only half awake and I feel his body wrapped protectively around mine and I smile. Even in his sleep he doesn't want to let me go; as if I could ever leave him again. I roll over onto my back, or at least attempt to roll over. It's next to impossible with the way he has me anchored to him.

I gently attempt to pry his arm off my waist but it only moves him to hold me tighter as he mumbles in his sleep. I try again and this time I am successful as he rolls over onto his back. I slide out of bed and because it's closer, I run to his bathroom rather than mine.

I curse because I need a tooth brush and have to run across the bedroom to see if there is one there. I scurry across the room on my tip toes trying valiantly to be as quiet as possible so that I don't wake Edward.

When I enter my bathroom I nearly shout for joy when I see five unopened toothbrushes in the drawer and a fresh tube of paste. I make haste at brushing my teeth, sighing at the pleasure of it. I return to the bedroom and find my bathrobe on the floor and slip my arms into the sleeves before heading downstairs to start a pot of coffee. Recalling Edward's phone call with Esme, I go outside and find the promised clothing folded neatly on a chair and am pleased to see everything I need along with a beautiful white rose.

I stand there with tears threatening to fall when I read a note she left me.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I am so happy to see you back where you belong._

_Love, Esme_

I clutch the note and the rose to my chest feeling a sense of belonging as I pick up the clothing. When I turn to go back inside the house, I bump right into Edward's hard chest and a lone tear breaks free and slowly makes it way down my cheek.

"Hey now…what's this?" He says, gently wiping the tear from my cheek with his thumb. I show him the rose and give him the note to read. Once he reads it, he pulls me to him and walks me into the house where it is warm and fresh coffee is waiting.

"She loves you Bella. They all do. You make me happy and they love you for that." He explains.

"I know." I say quietly. "It is just such a sweet and kind thing to do and say. It touched me." I say, snuggling into his warmth.

"How about I make us breakfast?" I suggest. "Omelette? Pancakes? French toast? What does your heart desire?" I ask, holding him to me tighter.

"I desire you, Bella. I desire you." He says seductively lowering his mouth to mine for a sweet and tender kiss.

I drop my arms from around his waist and walk seductively toward the stairs, dropping my robe to the floor, swaying my bare bottom as I take the steps strategically one at a time. I watch him watch me as I sashay my hips with each step I take. When my foot rests on the top step of the landing, I look over my shoulder, silently inviting him to follow, and see that he hasn't moved from where I left him. I give my ass an extra wiggle as I take the last step and it is only a matter of seconds before he is up the stairs, scooping me into his arms, practically sprinting to his bed where we stay until we are exhausted and starving.

~BD~

Leaving Edward's arms to walk toward my car is very difficult. All I want is to be with him. I see him out my rearview mirror as I slowly drive away and see him wave one last time before I drive out of view.

As soon as a turn onto the main road, I put my earpiece in my ear and call Alice.

"Alice?" I say eagerly.

"Bella? Oh thank God." She replies.

"Conference? Is Rosalie around?"

"Yes, she's here with Emmett somewhere, I will wait." Alice says and I put her on hold while I call Rosalie.

I get all three of us on the line and they clearly are excited to hear from me.

"Where are you?" Rosalie asks.

"I'm on my way to the city to meet Matt for my first tutoring session this afternoon."

"So? Are you guys okay?" Alice pipes in.

"Yes. We worked it all out and I'm so glad to be home you guys. I missed him so much and we're going to be just fine. It was a misunderstanding, as you all know, but I was just too hard headed to see it."

"When are you guys coming home?" I ask them changing the subject.

"We both have to be back by tomorrow." Rosalie says. "Alice, do you want to leave today and spend some time with Bella tonight?"

"Let's. We can pick up Chinese and have a carpet picnic." Alice suggests. "Since my car is already there, I'll just stay with you guys tonight."

"Okay, this sounds like fun. Matt is coming at 1:00 for two hours so I will be done by 3:00." I inform them. "I have so much to tell you guys and I really can't wait to see you both. I've missed you so much. I am so sorry I put you through this. I just needed to deal with it and if I hadn't seen Edward standing in the middle of the road, God knows where we would be today."

"Oh, I have a feeling Edward was not going to allow you to stay away from him much longer, Bella." Rosalie says, laughing. "I have it on good authority that it was his intention to pay you a visit this week and that's why he came home from Tahoe. He was going to settle it once and for all."

"Well, we are back where we belong." I say. "I will see you both later on, okay? Can't wait."

"Okay, bye, Bella." Alice says.

"Bye, sweetie. See you this evening." Rosalie says before hanging up.

After I hang up my phone, I pull over to send a text to Edward.

B: _I miss you already and want to turn around_

E: _I can't stand not being with you, Bella _

B: _I love you so much_

E: _I'm so glad that you do. Call me when you can._

_ B: I will. xoxo_

I drive the remaining distance in silence my mind filled with thoughts of Edward and what the future holds for us. I am tired of these insecurities about my relationship with Edward. I curse outloud for allowing myself to think the worst of him and what we have together. My relationship with Jacob has nothing to do with Edward. Edward is _nothing_ like Jacob. I find myself smiling and feel an overwhelming calmness in me and finally feel free from the past. I can let it go now.

I spend some time mentally organizing my class schedule, my sessions with Matt and what tools I am going to need for class. I decide to invest in a new computer as my laptop is dated and by the time I upgrade it the cost will be about the same price of a new computer anyway. I decide to call the expert.

"Hello, Angie? This is Bella."

"Welcome home, Bella. You were sorely missed around here if you know what I mean." She giggles.

"Yes, I do know what you mean and thank you." I reply. "Hey, I am planning on getting a new computer and since your Ben is the expert, I was wondering if you could find out from him what I need. I don't care about the cost, I want the best. Could you do that for me?"

"Absolutely, Bella… Yes, it's Bella… No you can't talk to her, she called me." I hear her talking to someone. "Sorry, Bella, Edward just walked in and is jealous you called me and not him." She giggles.

"Thanks, Angie. Tell him I will call him later." I say, chuckling. "You have my number so give me a call when you find out, okay? I appreciate your help and tell Ben thanks for me." I say before hanging up.

I call Charlie to let him know I made it home alright. It's a call I'm not happy about making because he saw me at my worst and he blames Edward for it and there will be no changing his mind now. But I don't want him to be surprised when he learns that Edward and I have worked things out.

Pleased with the progress I've made with my tasks, I pull into the garage, parking next to Alice's car, and make my way into the house. It's kind of eerie being in this big house all alone and I wonder how Rosalie does it. I wouldn't want a house of this size for just me, but it suits her.

I head down the hall to the east wing toward my rooms to take a shower and to change out of Esme's clothes. I toss them into the laundry basket so that I can launder them and return them to her on Wednesday. I smile knowing I will see Edward on Wednesday for four days.

Once I am dressed, I take everything I am going to need for my meeting with Matt out to the dining room table. When I hear the gate buzzer, I recall how punctual he claimed he was.

I buzz him through and prepare two glasses of iced tea while I wait. Once I hear the front door bell, I let him in and not wasting any time, we get right to work. He is very nice and thorough and as punctual as ever, ending our session at exactly the two hour mark.

"Thank you, Matt. I really appreciate all your help. Your knowledge of the courses I've already taken is impressive and you have brought back a lot that I had completely forgotten about. This is exactly what I needed, so thank you again."

"Not a problem Bella. That's what I am here for." Matt replies as he starts gathering his things to put away.

"Matt, I wanted to ask a favor."

"Sure, what is it?" Matt asks, looking at me curiously.

"Would you be opposed to Skyping our Friday sessions? I would like to be in Napa on Fridays but don't want to miss our meetings and I thought this would be a good way to do that." I say, looking at him, waiting for his reaction.

"I don't have any problem with that. That would help me a great deal not having to travel out here and then I wouldn't have to deal with the Friday traffic in town. So sure, we can do that, no problem." He replies.

I smile at his willingness to cooperate and I know Edward will be pleased to have me with him for the weekend.

"Thanks so much, Matt. That makes it a lot easier for everyone involved then."

"You are most welcome, Bella." He says. "Hey, I wanted to ask you, is your full name Isabella?" He asks.

"Yes, why do you ask?" I look at him warily because I swore I put that on my information to him. Apparently not.

"Do you know Jacob Black?"

My body freezes in motion at the mention of that name.

"Yes. Again, why do you ask?" I feel my eyes narrow as I look at him.

"Well, he is being recruited to work at my firm and when he overheard that I was tutoring you, he said that you two used to be a couple and that you were working on getting back together."

The same bullshit line he used on Eric Hale.

"You have been misinformed Matt. Yes, we used to be a couple nearly four years ago and currently I have a protection order against him. He is to stay away from me and if your firm was smart, they would check his references thoroughly."

"Bella, I sit on the Executive Committee that approves new recruits. Is there something I should know?" Matt asks, looking concerned.

I look at him warily. I think about the repercussions of what I am considering. But I like Matt. He is doing me a great service by tutoring me and I would hate to have him affected later if I could have provided valuable information.

"He assaulted me in Lake Tahoe in January. I had reason to obtain the order and filed a complaint against him. That's all I can say other than you would be wise to check those references and be skeptical of them as being legitimate. I will give you one… contact Eric Hale. Tell him I sent you for a reference on Jacob."

"Bella, I am sorry to hear that and thank you for the reference. I will contact Mr. Hale. I have deep respect for him. He is a formidable opposition, having tried several cases together. Thank you." He says before packing his bag.

I walk him out the door and lock it behind him, making sure that all the exit doors are locked. I'm happy that the girls will be home tonight more than ever. After discussing Jacob, it's like I can feel his cooties surround me, and I shudder at the thought. I go into the kitchen and watch the security monitor as Matt leaves through the gate when I swear I spied movement in the trees outside of the gate, I look again but there is nothing and am certain it's my paranoid imagination and head back into the dining room to clean up my papers when my cell pings a text.

R: _we are on our way and will stop at charlie chan's. kung pao for you?_

B: _perfect and fried rice, egg rolls and crab rangoon. _

R: _geez bella. hungry much?_

B: _tee hee. hurry._

As promised, I called Edward after Matt left and before the girls got home.

"Hey beautiful." He answers.

"Hey yourself handsome. What'cha doin'?" I say in a flirty voice.

"I thought I'd better put in some time at the office since I've been gone most of the first quarter this year. I can't let my brothers run the ship too long or I'll be out of a job." He says laughing.

"I doubt they would want it, Edward. You do such a fantastic job of keeping it at the forefront of the industry. Jasper is perfect at what he does on the financial end and Emmett is such an excellent people person, he keeps everyone happy."

"How do you know all that, Bella?"

"I'm observant, Edward. I can see what goes on and I listen. It's not rocket science." I giggle.

"How did your first session go?" Edward asks. "Did he come on to you at all? If he did, I'll kick his ass for you. Just tell me." He says jokingly.

"No, Edward. He was the perfect gentleman. I made an excellent choice for a tutor. He's very good." I decide not to tell him about what Matt told me about Jacob until I arrive in Napa later this week; I don't want to worry him unnecessarily.

"I miss you, Edward." Feeling like a high school girl.

"I miss you back, Bella." He returns and we sit in a comfortable silence.

"The girls are picking up Chinese for dinner. It's a girl-fest tonight. I'd invite you but I would have to braid your hair and paint your toes hot pink and lime green." I say giggling into the phone.

"Bella, if it means I would be with you, you can do anything you want with me." He says, sounding serious about that.

"I would love to see that. I could take pictures and send it in for the next Volturi wine label. I could enter it in the competition and it would probably win for originality and creativity." I hear him chuckle over the phone.

"It probably would and that's not a half bad idea, Bella." I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh, hey, the girls are here with dinner. Can I call you later? Like when I go to bed?"

"Oh, yeah." He says in his velvety smooth voice. "You better not fall asleep before you call me, woman."

"I promise. I will talk to you in a bit, Edward." I say. "I love you."

"I love you more." He replies before we hang up.

I hear the garage door open and the girls come running in with enough Chinese food to feed an army. I wait until they put down their bags and I hug them both. I haven't seen them since I got back home and I have missed them both terribly.

"Emmett saw your car on the lane and wondered if you had broken down so we all came running out and when we saw you lying on the ground we thought you had fainted again. We didn't even see Edward until we were right there." Rosalie says, explaining how they came to be there at the car the other night.

"That had to be the sweetest thing we've ever seen, Bella. Edward was crying and couldn't let you go. Then when you started crying, we all started crying too. We knew what we were witnessing and I am so happy you and Edward are okay." Alice says, hugging me again.

"You and me both, Alice. Let's eat. I'm starving. I haven't eaten all day." I say, digging into the plastic bags filled with those little white cartons. I love eating my Chinese food out of them for some reason. It just seems to taste better.

"Rose, will you set up the floor with a sheet or a blanket? Alice you get the plates and I'll pour the wine." I choose Edward's Sauvignon Blanc to pour into chilled glasses.

We all set out to complete our tasks and then we carry the take out containers to the blanket in the living room where we sit in a circle on the floor, grab some chop sticks and dig in. We haven't had a real chance to talk since they have been with Emmett and Jasper most of the time that I've been back.

"So how bad was he when I was gone?" I ask, looking back and forth at their troubled eyes.

"It was bad at first. Real bad." Rosalie said. "I was worried about him but after he talked to you, he seemed better than before. He decided to leave Napa and headed to Squaw."

"Yeah, he said he couldn't go to the Stateline house because of something about the piano. He kept saying 'Can't go near the piano'. Will you finally tell us what he meant by that?" Alice asks.

I feel my skin burn when Alice asks for an explanation but I feel I owe them since I left them behind to clean up my mess.

"Just before we came home from vacation, we spent a few nights at his house. He sat down to the play the piano for me while I took a bath. It was the sweetest most romantic thing he's done." I explain and the girls look at one another and let out a collective sigh.

"We had the most wonderful, most memorable sex on that piano." I say quietly, remembering that night vividly.

"It was the first time he had played since Leah, and he was playing for me. It was special. It was monumental actually." I say sadly. "I feel horrible that he has a breakthrough by playing for the first time… for me… and I leave him. It must have crushed him terribly." I say, stabbing my Kung Pao with my chop sticks.

"How about you, Bella? How did you do while you were gone?" Alice asks, running her hand across my thigh, comforting me.

"Not much better than Edward, I'm afraid. I tell him not to go catatonic on me and I turn around and spend about three weeks huddled in my bed, not coming out of my room unless I had to pee or shower." I say, looking at them. "They even brought my food to me, I never left my room." I recall the memory.

We sit quietly, pushing our food around more than eating it.

"But hey, I'm here now. It's going to be just fine. Edward and I have talked about it. I told him what I saw at that moment and he explained how it is with him and Leah. We have put it behind us, learning from the experience and opting to move on from it." I say, perking up a bit. "But the one think I have learned the most; communication. I vow to myself to talk to him before hastily retreating" I say, reflecting.

"Pass me the Lemon Chicken would you please?" I ask Rosalie, lightening the sullen mood.

We drop the subject of Edward and I ask them about themselves. How they are doing with Emmett and Jasper and learn that they are more in love than ever. The houses are in the early stages of development and they are having a blast picking out tile and carpet and color schemes. All the things that make it fun when you build your own home. Even more fun when money isn't an issue.

"I'm putting this house on the market." Rose says, shocking me. I swear my eyes nearly fell out of my head.

"What?" I say incredulously. "Rosalie, are you sure? What if…"

"Stop it, Bella." Rose says, interrupting me. "You don't get 'what if's'. You and Edward have to work your shit out. Emmett and I, we don't have shit. We are solid. We have decided this together. So keep your opinions to yourself." She says fiercely.

I sit back and stare at her, shocked.

"You are so right, Rosalie. I have no place to voice an opinion. I'm sorry, Rose." I say, bowing my head, feeling rightfully spanked.

"It's alright, Bella. I just want your support, is all. If I fuck up, then I fuck up and then you can be there to help me pick up my pieces, alright?" She says, lifting my chin to look at her.

"Alright, Rose. I'm certain that will never happen though. That man adores you and will pave your sidewalk with gold bricks if it makes you happy." I say and we all giggle at the visual.

"And I don't even need to say anything to you Mary Alice. The sun rises and sets around you. That man is beyond nuts over you. I knew he would be. As soon as I met him I would have found a way to get you two together, come hell or high water. I knew you were placed on this earth for each other." I say looking directly at her, watching her nod her head. She knew it too.

"Okay, let's eat dammit." I say, digging into my Kung Pao.

I share the story that Matt told me about Jacob and answered all their questions. I told Rose that I referred him to her father in case he questions her about my motive. I just need Eric to be honest, that's all I ask.

Tomorrow is a free day for me so I ask them if they want to do anything but they have work scheduled so I decide to make it an errand day for myself. I make a mental note to call Angie to see what Ben said so I can shop for my new computer.

After we pig out, hurling ourselves into gluttony, we clean up our dishes and head to our respective rooms. Rose and Alice want to call Emmet and Jasper and I need to unpack my bags. After I put all my bathroom items away, I head for the closet and see the beautiful dress Edward bought me for the dinner. I love this dress, running my fingertips over the intricate beadwork. I smile at the memory of his face when he learned I had no panties on underneath it. I feel the tingling begin and decide to call him.

"Hi, you." I say, wishing he were here with me.

"Hey, baby. I wish you were here with me." He says and I giggle.

"What?" He asks.

"I was just thinking that very same thing, wishing you were here with me."

"I missed you so much today, Bella. I need you near me. I can't explain it." He says. "I was jealous when you called Angie even. I felt ridiculous." I hear him chuckle at that.

"As soon as Matt left, I wanted to hop in my car and drive to Napa." I admit to him.

"You should have."

"I could have but Alice and Rosalie wanted a girl's night and they drove home just to hang with me so we spent the night pigging out on Chinese and talking about goober boys."

"What did you talk about? That we rock your worlds?"

"No, that you have worms." I say laughing.

"I'd like to think what I have is more a snake than a worm, Bella. A python. No, make that an anaconda. Someone once told me anaconda's have more girth." And we burst out laughing.

"No, what you have is the most perfect-for-Bella-cock in the world."

"Damn." I hear him say under his breath.

"I would love to taste that cock right about now." I say to him, closing my eyes, envisioning his dick in my mouth, down my throat and I moan.

"I'd love to taste you too, Bella." He responds. "Wait, did you just moan, baby?

"I believe I did, Edward."

"What were you thinking about to make you moan like that?" He asks in his velvet voice.

"Your cock down the back of my throat." I say quietly. "Running my tongue from the bottom to the very tasty tip."

"Holy shit, Bella." I hear him say under his breath.

"Touch yourself for me, Edward." I hope he's in the mood.

"Are you touching yourself?"

"Fuck yeah, I am." He admitted. "Are you touching yourself with me, baby?"

"MmHmm." I moan, slipping my hand into my panties and feeling how wet I am just knowing that he is stroking his cock. "What are you visualizing, Edward? Do you feel your cock in my mouth, my lips wrapped around you?" I begin, slowly.

"Or do you feel your head hitting the back of my throat just before I open it for you and slide you all the way down? Can you feel my throat open around your dick? What does it feel like? Is it tight?" I close my eyes at my own visual and enjoy the feel of my touch.

"Holy shit Bella, what the fuck?" I hear his ragged breath and I know what he's doing.

"How many fingers do you have inside of you, Bella?"

"One." I reply as I hear our breathing in unison with the movement his body is making while he strokes himself.

"I want to put my fingers in you, Bella. I want to pull your juices out of you and glaze your clit with it. Can you feel it, Bella?"

"Oh, yes, baby. I can feel it." I say, barely audible over my breathing.

"You sound so sexy like this, Bella." He says, his heavy labored breathing matching my own.

"Are you ready baby? I hope you are because I am. I'm ready…right... Oh..." I pant into the phone as I cum, listening to Edward breathe and moan into my ear.

"Bella…" I hear him growl my name as he cums.

"Hearing you cum is sexy as hell, Edward." I admit as my heart returns to normal, continuing to touch myself, wondering if I can get another one.

"Bella." He exhales again. "Where in the hell did that come from?" He asks through a chuckle.

"It comes from my dirty soul, baby. It comes from me wanting you always. It comes from my desire to please you. And it comes from my memories of how I feel when I do those things to you. And because I love you."

"I love you too, Bella." He says lovingly. "I love you so much."

_A/N: Phone Sex. Nuff said. Now some of you think Bella owes you an explanation. Some say Edward does. Some think that Edward should kick her to the curb. Some love it, some hate it and one is going to save her judgment for a later date. But I say I am not going to dwell on it and drag this out any longer. They have moved on from the angst and separation and are looking forward to a positive future. Yes, Bella is insecure… she saw her man (Jacob) fucking her bestfriend (Jessica). So she might have a trust issue there. She will grow with Edward. He will guide her to leaving all that behind her. Jealousy is insecurity. If you are free from that emotion, kudos for you. If not, then welcome to the vast majority. _


	37. Chapter 37

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer Still Owns All Things Twilight**

**Thanks Lovinrob and amandac3….as usual for saving my ass in this chapter. You two do exceptional things.**

**I don't know about you guys but I am really looking forward to New York.**

**Jen… This is your "get of of jail" card. Take advange and have a blast. We want pictures and stories and I want to know how he smells and if his hair is soft and if his back is as rock solid as it looks and if his breath is sweet and…. Okay, that's in my dream…**

**CHAPTER 37**

**Edward**

The minute I feel her in my arms again is singularly the best moment in my life. My heartache, my sadness and my longing all disappears instantly and a cry of relief breaks from my lips. All I know is that I cannot and will not ever let her go again. All I want to do is hold her and kiss her and touch her. I need to know she's real.

Is she really here? Am I really feeling her hands touch my face? Are those her warm lips I am devouring? Is that her calling my name? Do I hear her tell me she loves me?

After what seems like mere moments we look up into each other's eyes and realize that we are lying in the middle of the road and then see our family watching us. They clearly are as happy as we are because each and every one of them has tears in their eyes.

It only takes one brief second; a small measure of time to know that I am not going to share Bella on this day. I am taking her home and no one is going to interfere with that and I tell them so.

"I don't want to talk about it and you better not think about coming within 100 yards of that house." I tell them, feeling elated at having Bella beside me. I walk her directly to the car and deposit her in the passenger seat as I hurry to get behind the wheel.

Once I pull in front of the house we can't wait to get to the bedroom when I see Rebecca and Billy run from the kitchen. I tell them to take the weekend off and not to come back until Monday. I want this girl to myself, undisturbed.

I fall to the bed with her in my arms and feel a sense of peace come over me at last. I turn my head toward her and can do nothing but inhale her scent. The memory of her just through her scent alone is overwhelming and I have to fight the urge to just let my emotions free because I know I can cry like a little baby with how happy I am that she is lying next to me again.

But as happy as I am that she is here, I know without a doubt that if she can't trust me there is no possibility of us being together. I know I can't live my life with her doubting me and the love that I have for her. So, I tell her that if she feels that I am still in love with Leah, and if she can't trust me, then she will need to leave. That statement alone is undoubtedly one of the top ten most difficult things I've ever had to say.

I feel the bed move as she gets up and I watch in horror as she walks toward the door. My heart dies a thousand deaths. I can't do this again. I just can't. I fling myself backward onto the bed and crush a pillow to my face so I don't have to see her leave. I can't watch that door shut behind her. My breathing becomes erratic and I feel panic coming on, until I hear her lock the door.

I throw the pillow off my face and my head shoots up. I prop myself up on my elbows and see her walking toward me, unbuttoning those beautiful buttons on that beautiful blouse with those beautiful fingers.

After her blouse flutters to the floor, next comes her bra, exposing her beautiful breasts to me.

_This is it!_

I quickly lick my lips in anticipation because when I see her wiggle her hips out of her jeans leaving those beautiful pink lacy things behind for me to remove, I nearly cum inside my jeans.

I sit up and place my hands on her narrow hips and pull her to me. I run my nose over her stomach, inhaling deeply. I can smell her sensual aroma. I need her desperately.

She startles me as she pushes me back onto the bed by my shoulders, slowly dragging her hands down my chest to my stomach. I meet her eyes and it is just too easy to get lost in the way she is looking at me. She is looking me over seductively. I am powerless.

Her hands expertly pull on my button fly and she tucks her hands into the waist of my jeans and boxer briefs pulling them to my knees, and then removes them completely.

_Oh shit! _

I nearly black out when she takes hold of my cock in both her small hands and gently runs them up and down the length of me before she runs her beautiful tongue from the base of my dick to the very tip, tasting the moisture that's waiting for her there. I see her little tongue swirl in circles at the tip before she puts all of me in her mouth.

I lay back and squeeze my eyes tight and feel how erotically warm and soft her mouth is on me and feel the loss when she pulls me out from her throat before putting me back down again.

_Hol-y Fuck!_

But it's when she moans with my dick in her mouth that sends me over the edge.

"Christ, Bella… I'm… I'm… shit… I'm cumming, Bella…" I try to warn her but it's too late and I explode down her her throat. She tightens her hold on my shaft and runs it up and down, literally milking me until I am empty.

When she stands, I pull her down on top of me and I can feel the pounding of her heart next to mine. She is as aroused as I am and I know she needs me.

I slip my fingers into her panties to feel how wet she is but wet doesn't even begin to describe it. Fucking drenched is more appropriate. I can hear how wet she is as I move my fingers over her and I smile up at her as I play with her moisture. With a sense of urgency, I flip her underneath me and hold her hands above her head, noting how sexy she looks.

"Bella, although I love your pretty pink panties, they need to come off. Now." And I make haste in getting those fuckers off of her.

I pull her by her knees to the edge of the bed, drinking in the sight of her beautiful pussy when I raise her feet to rest on the edge of the bed, exposing her to me. I feel my dick react in kind. Oh God! I am going to fuck her all night. I will never tire of being inside her and I will never let her go again.

~BD~

Monday morning comes too soon as I watch her drive away. Although I know she will be back, the feeling of loss of not having her near me settles in the pit of my gut. I text her almost immediately which puts me at ease as soon as she responds. She already misses me as much as I miss her. Man, I feel like I'm back in high school!

I drive to the Volturi office and as soon as I walk in, I hear Angie on the phone with Bella.

"What the fu….?" I mouth to Angie.

I stop at her desk to ask why the heck she is talking to Bella but she tells me Bella called her and actually says 'shoo'. I have to chuckle at that and walk into my office and turn on my computer, logging on using my new passcodes. I look up to see Angie walking through the door.

"Bella called to say that she wants to buy a new laptop and wants Ben to check out the best product for her and based on his recommendation she will buy it." She says with her hand on her hip, glaring at me with a raised brow, tapping her foot.

"Okay… okay." I begin to explain rolling my eyes. "I just got her back and then she had to leave again and then she's on the phone with you and not me, okay?" I explain my jealous tendencies, giving her a lopsided grin.

"I know, Edward. It's good to have you back." She says, dropping her hand from her hip and walking to my desk.

"Angie, when Ben makes his recommendation, I want you to stall Bella as long as you can. I want to buy the computer for her as a 'back to school' gift. I will give it to her when she gets here on Wednesday so get the information from Ben as soon as you can. Like, right now."

"I'm on it Mr. Cullen, sir." She giggles and heads back to her desk.

I sit back and stare at my computer and the memorandum that Jasper sent to Emmett and I concerning the 1908 report. It is confirmed. Tanya accessed the codes for the recipe.

Fortunately, Ben had set it up to where it would give a false reading unless the codes were accessed accurately. We are the only ones that know how to access them properly, so it pleases me that even though Tanya and Jackson were probably sitting at home laughing at us thinking they got away with dirty espionage, they, in fact, got a false reading.

Fucking Denali's. I have a plan of my own. But I can't get the conversation I had with Emmett after the Vintner's Dinner out of my head.

"_So, Emmett, tell me what happened when you met with Tanya outside?" I ask._

"_Man, she's twisted, Edward. She kept yelling how she had a right to be here and that her lawyer was going to see about all of this and take you all down."_

"_I don't know what she has against Bella, but she has wicked hatred for her." He continued. "She left the property before the cops arrived but before she left, she walked up to my face and told me to give you a message."_

"_What did she say?" I asked, more concerned about Bella._

_She said, "Tell Edward that 'I'll get her little dog too.' And she said it in that green witch-voice from the Wizard of Oz. It was fucking creepy."_

"_I had to hold Rosie back, man. She was about to perform heart surgery on Tanya, if you know what I mean." He chuckled at the memory._

I have been trying to put that puzzle together in my mind ever since.

My cell phone rings, bringing me out of my contemplative daze.

"Cullen." I answer.

"Mr. Cullen, Jenks here."

"What do you have?" I sit up straight in my chair to listen.

"It appears that Tanya walks through the Denali vineyard to a waiting ATV. She rides on the back roads and paths that lead to your property. After she returns home, she parks it in a grove of trees and then walks the distance back to her residence." He explains.

"I'll be damned." Is all I can say.

"That's how she's been getting to your place without being detected leaving her property. We now have agents tucked around the property keeping an eye on the entire Denali property. I will know if anyone leaves, not just Tanya." He continued. "Does this meet with your satisfaction?" He asks.

"Yes. Thank you." I reply. "What about Jacob?"

"He has kept his nose clean. Going to work and staying home." Jenks says.

"Now, you are certain of this, right Jenks?" I ask with a sound of distrust in my voice.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Cullen. It will not happen again. I assure you of that, sir." Jenks says firmly.

"Good to hear, Jenks. And when I say I want to know when they sneeze, I want to know when they sneeze."

"Yes, sir." Jenks says and hangs up.

After my discussion with Jenks, I feel more comfortable with Bella being away in the city. As long as I know where Jacob and Tanya are, I can sleep better. I decide to head over to mom and dad's for dinner because I haven't seen them yet since I've been home and I know they will want to know what's going on with me and Bella.

"I'm heading out, Angie. I'll be at my parent's if anyone calls looking for me." I say walking out of my office.

"Hey Edward, I got a call back from Ben and he said that he likes the Toshiba Satellite laptop the best, fully loaded. He said he would get you hooked up with the local supplier and get it loaded with the software packages and apps he thinks she might need and want and you will have it by Wednesday morning." Angie informs me.

"That's great, Angie. Tell Ben thanks a lot and let me know when and where and I'll go get it for her. Just tell her that Ben is checking out some local deals and will have an answer for her by Wednesday or Thursday. That way she won't be pressed to buy one right away. Thanks for your help on this and if you are done, you can take off for the day." I say as I walk down the hall to leave. "Oh, by the way, would you lock my office before you leave? Thanks, Angie."

I jump into my Hummer cart and drive to my parent's house for dinner, ready for the inquisition.

"Knock, knock." I yell as I enter the back door off the deck.

"Edward! Oh, Edward it is so good to have you home." Mom hugs me kissing both my cheeks. "I was so worried about you, dear" She hugs me, not wanting to let go.

"Are you staying for dinner, dear?" Mom asks after she lots go.

"Yeah, hope you don't mind. Bella went back to the city this morning and won't be back until Wednesday so I thought I'd hang out here tonight."

"Well, come in. Let's go have a drink with your father. He will be happy to see you. Em and Jasper are here as well so let's all sit and visit for a minute before dinner, shall we?"

I walk into the living room and see my brothers sitting with my dad and they look up at me when I enter the room with mom.

"Well, there's a sight for sore eyes." Emmett says smiling at me, jumping up from his seat to shake my hand and give me a brotherly hug.

"Yeah, good to be back among the living again." I return his smile.

"Happy birthday, Dad." I say shaking my dad's hand in hello. It's good to see everyone again.

"Thanks, son. Welcome home." He says in return.

"Well, I might as well get this over with. I guess you all want to know what's going." I begin. "I really don't want to discuss the details only that Bella and I have talked about what happened and about our relationship." I say looking into my Chivas before drinking it down. "We are officially back together." I say smiling into my empty glass.

"I, for one, am very happy to hear that son." Dad speaks up, smiling.

"I am too, Edward." Mom says, putting her cheek next to mine.

"Yeah, me too, brother. I really like that girl and it is just cool that all of us boys are in love with three best friends. It just rounds it all out nicely." Jasper says, getting up to give me a brotherly hug.

"Yeah, I never thought I would ever see her again to tell you the truth." I say reflecting back over the past several months. "I will be honest with you though, it was Sam that told me I should get my ass back here, stake my claim and get her back." I say shyly.

"I didn't even know she was here for your birthday, Dad, until Billy told me. And when her pink Hummer was delivered, I thought that would be the best way to give it to her. After I dropped it off I decided to take a walk by way of the main road. I was walking up the drive and that's when I saw her." I say pouring myself another Chivas.

"Do you…" My mom starts in.

"Mom, I really don't want to talk about it." I say, interrupting her. "It's not that I don't want you to know, I honestly don't want to dwell on it. I lost her once and although I handled it differently than I did with Leah, the deadness in my soul was there tenfold."

"I understand, son. She's here now and that's all we need to know." Dad says, smiling at me.

"Yeah. While she was gone, she arranged tutoring sessions three days a week in preparation for her classes beginning in May. She will come to Napa on Wednesday afternoon through Monday mornings. She has arranged to Skype her Friday session so she can be here with me." I say smiling at everyone in the room.

"That sounds great, bro." Emmett says.

"So, guys, tell me what's going on with you and your girls. How's construction coming along on your houses?" I ask my brothers.

"Well, Alice and I are doing great. She is here whenever she can be. Her schedule is pretty erratic. Who would have thought someone could be successful in organizing people's lives." He said shaking his head.

"Oh, Jasper, it is a huge business. People pay good money to have someone come in and clean up their messy lives. Some people have the knack for it and obviously Alice does." Mom says excitedly. "I can only venture to guess your home will be totally organized."

"Have you seen my room, mom? Alice has totally redone everything. Even my shorts are color coordinated." Jasper exclaims.

"Does that bother you, son?" Mom asks.

"Naw. It makes her happy and if it makes her happy, then I'm good with it."

"What about the house? How's it coming? What's the ETA?" I ask.

"It's coming along pretty nicely. Let's go take a look after dinner, alright? I really want you to see it."

"Okay. How about you, Em. How are you and Rosalie?" I ask

"We're doing good." He says hesitantly.

"What's up?" I ask, looking at him hearing it in his voice.

I look at my family and they are curious about his reaction to the question as well.

"She wants to sell her house in the city." He says, running his finger over the rim of his glass.

"Oh. Are you not okay with that?" I ask, raising my glass to my lips.

"Oh, yeah, I'm totally cool with that but…" He says, then stops and looks at all of us. "I just wanted to be married to her when she moved in."

"Oh." I say, looking around the room, gauging my family's reaction.

"Have you discussed marriage with her?" Dad asks. I give a chuckle at that question and everyone looks at me.

"What, Eddie?" Em asks, grinning.

"Well, I remember when you told Bella you wanted to marry her even before you met her. You fell for that girl over the telephone, remember?" I say, laughing.

"Yeah. I remember. And I'm more in love with her than ever. She comes off as having a hard exterior but I think that comes from being a woman in a man's industry. But in reality, that woman has a heart of gold and she is extremely protective of those she loves. She's like a mountain lion protecting her young. Especially when it comes to Alice and Bella." He says laughing.

"What are you going to do? Are you going to ask her to marry you?" Dad asks, sitting up with his elbows resting on his knees.

"My heart screams yes, but practicality screams no." He answers.

"You have the support of your family, Emmett." Dad says. "We all love her and are glad that she makes you happy."

"It would help if I had your opinion, I think. I mean, if I married her, it affects everyone." Emmett says, looking at us all.

"Well, I am in no position to judge. I would marry Bella tonight if she said the word. But I know how you feel about your Rosie girl." I grin at using his pet name for her. "I've seen you with a lot of women, Em. I know you love her and if she is what you want, then I say go get her."

"I feel the same way about Alice. You know we spent our 20's partying and womanizing and then we come across Alice, Bella, and Rosalie. It is a miracle that we all found women that we are so compatible and enamored with." Jasper says, walking up behind Emmett who is sitting on the couch. He places his hand on his shoulder in support.

"Emmett, if you are in love with her and you know she loves you in return, then I say ask her. But don't move her into your house until you are married if that is something you really want. She will have to understand that." Jasper continues.

"Well. It looks like it's been decided. We have at least one wedding announcement coming up just as soon as Emmett gets up the nerve to propose. But I can see his nerves setting in as we speak, eh boys?" Mom gets up laughing. "Let's eat."

"Oh, by the way, I want to have my Italian feast on Sunday since it was cancelled in February. Tell your girls. It will be at 1:00 sharp." Mom says as she walks into the kitchen.

After dinner and more discussion about family matters, I head home knowing that Bella will be calling me soon. I want to make sure I am in the seclusion of my own home when she does.

I ask her about her tutoring session with Matt and if she likes him. I think I even threaten to kick his ass or something like that. It sounds like she does like him and that he is helping her. That's all I want for her. I want to see her achieve her goal of becoming an attorney and there is no doubt in my mind that it will happen for her.

After we talk about her night with the girls and how they talked about stinky boys I was intriqued when our conversation turned toward the steamy phone sex variety.

"What were you thinking about to make you moan like that?" I ask her when I hear her let out a sexy moan.

I about shit when she said she was thinking about my dick being down her throat. That got my attention. It got my cock's attention too. Just the thought of her warm mouth on me turned me on and my hand immediately works its way past the zipper of my pants and I take my cock in my hand when she tells me she wants it down her throat. I close my eyes and visualize just that. I can literally feel her mouth on me when she expertly wraps her lips around my head and then down my length. I can feel her lips tightening around me as I hit the back of her throat, feeling her teeth scrape along me as I pull out of her mouth.

_Holy shit!_

When she asks me if I'm touching myself I begin stroking my cock even harder and faster.

"Fuck yes, I am." I say, barely able to talk through my ragged breath. "Are you touching yourself with me, baby?"

"MmHmm." I hear her sexy voice say. I can practically see her little fingers slipping in between her smooth lips, sliding inside of her beautifully wet pussy.

"What are you visualizing, Edward? Do you feel your cock in my mouth, my lips wrapped around you? Or do you feel your head hitting the back of my throat as I open it for you and slide you all the way down? Can you feel my throat open around your dick? What does it feel like? Is it tight?"

"Holy shit Bella, what the fuck?"

I lay my head back against my headboard and stroke up and down the length of my dick, taking my time at the head, wishing to God I was inside her right now.

"How many fingers do you have inside of you, Bella?" I stutter as my heart races as I near my impending release.

"One." I hear her say barely audible. I can tell by the way she sounds that she's about ready. I can hear her ragged breath and can almost see her eyes shut tightly as her finger moves in and out of her.

Damn I wish I could hear her wetness as she moves her hand over herself. That sensual sound does it for me that's for sure.

I tease her by telling her that I want to touch her and what I want to do to her and that I can feel myself inside of her. Fuck, I really wish I had her underneath me right now.

"Are you ready to cum for me, baby?" She says in a sultry, sexy voice. "I hope you are because I am. I'm ready…right… now... Oh, baby, cum with me..." She screams loudly as she cums. Holy shit! She sounds so fucking sexy when she cums hard like that.

"Bella…" I say in a shudder before I arch my hips and grunt loudly, making a mess of my shirt. I continue to stroke myself until I don't have anything left and fall flat on the bed, removing my shirt quickly. I use my messed up shirt to wipe the cum off of my hand and shake my head, laughing.

"Bella, you are fucking awesome. Where in the hell did that come from?" I ask her with a huge smile on my face.

"It comes from my dirty soul baby. It comes from me wanting you always. It comes from my desire to please you. And it comes from my memories of how I feel when I do those things to you. And because I love you."

Damn, this woman does it for me completely.

"I love you too, Bella."

Once we calm down, laughing at ourselves we say our goodnights. I get out of bed to clean myself up properly and turn out the lights. When I plop back on the bed I am thinking of her, as usual. It's then that I realize that I have a smile on my face. I miss her and would love to have her tucked in next to me right now but I know that's not possible, so I grab her pillow as a temporary replacement and inhale her sweet scent.

But I find myself awake and sweating bullets at 2:30 in the morning, having woken from a fucked up nightmare and all I can hear in my head is _"I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too!" _

_What the fuck?_

_A/N: At long last an EPOV. It's been a while. Let me know what you think. You know I always like to hear from you._


	38. Chapter 38

**Rating: ****lem**** M ****ony**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer the almighty creator of Edward and Bella. And Rosalie and Emmett. And Alice and Jasper. And Carlisle and Esme, and well, you get what I'm saying.**

**A/N… lovinrob and amandac3 are my betas. They rock in every way. They keep me on track believe you me and I appreciate it every single day.**

**CHAPTER 38**

**Bella**

A little phone sex before bed isn't half bad but when you have a man like Edward, the real thing is way better.

The next morning, I lay in bed deciding whether I should get up or not because I have a free day. I don't have a session with Matt and the girls are busy doing their thing. I wonder if I should go see Edward. I decide against it since he's been away from the office enough as it is because of me.

I decide to be responsible and pay some bills that I have neglected and get caught up on my mail and email, but first I need to talk to Edward.

"Hey beautiful, good morning." He answers in that sexy voice that makes me melt on the spot.

_Mmmmm, Edward's bed voice._

"Good morning. How'd you sleep?" I ask, stretching in bed.

"Um, not very good. You sound sexy right there, Bella. I missed you all night, wishing you were here."

"Tomorrow for sure. I will drive out as soon as Matt leaves, okay?"

"Okay. What's on your agenda for today?" He asks.

"Just catching up on things that I have neglected over the past couple of months. I need to get a few things before classes start, need to get an oil change, that kind of stuff."

"Hey, mom wanted me to let you know that Sunday is the Italian feast that was postponed last month. She wants to make sure you will be there."

"Oh, yeah. Another thing I was able to screw up when I ran away." I say regretfully.

"Hey, now, no more of that." He says, admonishing me. "So you will be here around 5:00 tomorrow then?" He asks.

"Yes, is there anything I can bring you before I head your way?"

"Besides you? Um, you can pick me up a rhubarb cheesecake from the Tartine Bakery. That would be great since I've been craving it for weeks now." I can hear the excitement in his voice at the possibility I would do that for him.

"Absolutely, but you have to share since I've never tasted it and I love rhubarb."

"Okay, baby. I need to hop in the shower. You have a productive day and I'll talk to you later?" I say, still wishing I was next to him.

"Yes you will. You have a great morning and I'll call you around lunch. I love you."

"I love you back." I say before I hang up. I lay back reflecting on our phone call. I miss him when we aren't together, that's for sure.

I have things I need to get done though and the sooner I get going the sooner I can get it accomplished. After I shower and get dressed for the day, I head toward the kitchen to make coffee but Rosalie has beat me to it.

"Good morning, beautiful." I say to her squeezing her shoulder as she sips on her coffee.

"Hey you. How did you sleep?" She asks, her eyes following me to the coffee pot.

"Reasonably well, I guess. I miss Edward. I hated leaving him so soon after we found each other again, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm just happy that you did." She says looking into her cup. "Bella, I would think twice before pulling a stunt like that again. You have an awful lot to lose if he doesn't take you back the next time." She reminds me.

I know exactly what she is talking about because although there is no doubt in my mind about how much love Edward has for me, if I were to give him another opportunity to do some soul searching, he just might take me up on it. That is not a risk I am willing to take again.

"There won't be a next time. I missed him so much. You have no idea how much. Besides, I made him a promise. I will not be leaving that man again." I say, remembering how utterly heartbroken I was. He has made it clear how heartbroken he was as well.

"Bella, I know that if I saw Emmett in that situation, I would have gone postal on him, then the tramp." We both laugh because we both know it to be true.

"God knows what Alice would have done. The bitch wouldn't have any hair left after Alice got done with her." We laugh even harder. "So, in reality, Bella, that ho was lucky you were calm enough to walk away than to smear her boney ass all over those Italian ceramic tiles."

"Oh, Rosalie, I love you so much." I get up to hug her tight when Alice walks in.

"Hi, guys. What's going on? Don't let Emmett see you like that." She asks giggling and getting a cup of coffee.

"Oh, just realizing how lucky Leah is that it was me that walked in on Edward and not you or Rose that walked in on Jasper or Emmett."

"Oh… oh… don't get me started on what would have happened if I saw the scrawny bitch touching my Jazzie." Rose and I look at each other with a raised brow and giggle at the thought.

"Okay, chickies, I need to get myself into town and make some money so I can support Emmie." Rosalie says taking her cup with her. Alice and I look at each other and bend over in laughter.

"What are you doing today, Bells?" She stops at the door to ask.

"Errands. Why don't I meet you back here and I will cook dinner for us tonight." I suggest. "Alice can you come for dinner with us?"

"No can do tonight Belly. Jazzie is taking me out." Alice says as she skips to the door. "Gotta run girls. T.T.F.N." She giggles as she shuts the door behind her.

"Sorry, Bella, I can't either. I have a dinner meeting. I'm trying to nab a new account and it's taking everything out of me. I have been kissing their asses to get it too. Sorry." Rosalie says as she heads toward her room to get ready for work.

"Well, hell." I say to myself out loud. Wait a minute…. I search for my cell phone and dial the number and hit send.

"Oh, baby, I knew you missed me." His soft sexy voice says.

"I miss you so much." I say nearly in tears. I still feeling the sadness in me from when I left him knowing how much I hurt him.

"Would you want to come for dinner tonight? You can sleep over." I say. "I didn't like being without you last night."

"What time do you want me there?" He immediately asks.

"As soon as you can. I am running errands right now and I'll pick up that pie for dessert that you wanted." I say, excited that I'm going to see him soon. "I just really need to see you, baby. I miss you so much and not being with you last night nearly killed me."

"How does 5:00 sound? I will try to make it earlier if I can."

"That sounds great. I will make something special for you. Bring the wine. All colors, just in case." I say. "Thank you, Edward. I really need you right now."

"It does my heart good to hear you say that, Isabella." Edward says quietly.

~BD~

I maneuver through traffic heading toward Embarcadero Center to stop by the law office. I need to see Mr. Hale to thank him for his kindness and to let him know I am doing fine after the Jacob ordeal. Damn, I really miss my employee parking space because now I have to fight public parking.

I enter the building and stop to say hello to Henry who mans the information desk in the lobby.

"Henry, it's good to see you. How are you?" I ask walking around his desk to give him a hug.

"Miss Bella. What a sight for sore eyes you are. We sure do miss you around here. You sure do brighten up the joint." He flirts, smiling.

"I will be back before you know it, Henry. I'm heading up to see Mr. Hale. It was good to see you. Say hello to the Katie for me." I say as I walk toward the elevators.

The ride up to the 12th floor brings back a flood of memories of the days I poured myself into my job simply to forget. It's strange how meeting one person can change everything.

I step off the elevator and greet Kim, the receptionist, with a huge hug.

"Kimmie, how the hell are you?" I ask, pulling back to look at her.

I enjoyed the many lunches I had with Kim. She was the one person in the office that I could trust with anything and I knew it would stay between us. That kind of confidence is hard to find.

"Bella, oh my God, you look fabulous. I miss you so much. The girl they hired to replace you is…" I cut her off because I don't want to even get into the gossip mill with her today. I'm in a good mood and I want to keep it that way. I am seeing Edward tonight and that makes me very happy.

"Sorry, Kim, I don't have time today, maybe we can catch up in a week or so, I need to get back to Eric's office. Is he in?" I ask.

"Absolutely. Go on back and I'll buzz him that you are on your way." She says, waving as I walk down the hall.

As I walk past the various offices, the looks on the other attorney's faces are priceless. I think they are shocked that I am even back. I wonder how much they know about what happened.

As I approach the huge double doors at the end of the hall, the enormity of the office is astonishing. The entire west side overlooks the bay. Patricia, Eric's assistant, greets me with a warm smile that I return.

"Good to see you again, Miss Swan. Mr. Hale is expecting you." She smiles as she motions me toward the double doors. I rap on the door twice and enter, just like I have always done over the years while working at Hale, Whitlock and Evanson.

"Eric." I say as I stroll into the enormous office.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Is all he says before I am wrapped up in his arms. "I cannot express my deepest apologies enough. I had no idea that Jacob Black would do that to you." He says regretfully. "I was duped in a devious manner. He's just lucky he will never come up against me again since he lost his job."

"What?" I say, shocked.

"Yes, he was let go from the firm he was with and was recently attempting to obtain a position at another major firm here in town. I received a call from Matt Masen, whom I believe you referred to me, for a reference. I told him in detail the trickery Jacob pulled on me and advised him that I would never trust Jacob again."

I can't believe what I am hearing. Jacob is out of a job. I thought he was just trying to get a better job but I had no idea he was let go. I don't know if I should be jubilant or frightened.

"The rumor mill is that he has found employment as in-house counsel for a Napa winery." Eric continues. "Serves him right. He won't be trusted in this town any longer, I can tell you that. It's just a matter of time before he will lose his license. Once the Bar gets hold of him and the District Attorney will catch up to him soon as well. The DA's office runs a little slow since the cut backs but it will happen, eventually." He explains.

Wow! I just can't believe it. I surmised that this might happen but to hear that it is actually happening makes my skin crawl. Jacob is going to be pissed.

"Thank you, Eric, for letting me know. I had no idea all this was going on. You know I have a TRO against him, right?" I ask.

"Yes, Rosie told me." He admitted. "Bella I hope my offer is acceptable to you. I can't make up for what I did. I should have known better and as an attorney, I definitely should have known not to give out any kind of personal information whatsoever. It makes me nauseous to think about what happened to you because of me." I swear I see his eyes misting. "I hope you can forgive me."

"I already have, Eric, and your offer is one that I accept gladly. I have already enrolled in Spring classes, hired a tutor to bring me up to date with what classes I have already taken, and I am enrolled in the fast track program. I should be done before the end of the year. I am also very excited with your offer as an entry level associate. I won't let you down, Eric." I say proudly.

"I know you won't, Bella. I know your work ethic and you were the best Paralegal in our firm. You are sorely missed but I know you will make an even better attorney." He smiles and says, 'Hale, Whitlock, Evanson and Swan' how does that sound?" And we both laugh then stop suddenly.

"Well, maybe one day." I say with a smile.

"At any rate, I want you to turn over any receipts or out-of-pocket expenses to accounting for reimbursement. They will take care of you. I also want you to keep me up-to-date on your progress alright?" He says as he escorts me towards his door, giving me a long and quiet hug. I can tell he feels terrible about what happened and I promise myself that I will not let him down.

"I will, Eric. You know I'm staying at Rosalie's for a while right? I'm sure she will keep you informed as well. It was good seeing you again and I will keep in touch." I say as I walk through his doors, wave at Patricia, and walk toward the elevators.

I am eager to get to my car so that I can call Edward and inform him what Eric has said about Jacob working as in-house counsel for a Napa winery. I am certain he works for Denali. My stomach turns that he might be that close to Edward.

After I pull out onto Embarcadero, I head toward the bakery to get Edward the cheesecake he's craving. I also pick up some pastries that we can have for breakfast in the morning with our coffee.

After I have completed all the shopping needed for dinner, I head home and realize I have forgotten to call Edward.

"Hey Baaaaaaby." He says in his best Jerry Lee Lewis voice.

"Edward, you have a different greeting each time I call you." I say laughing.

"I know, ain't it great?" He replies. "What's up, you ready for me?"

"I can hear your eyebrows move as we speak." I say, giggling.

"How the hell did you know that, Bella?"

"Girls know you creepy boys, that's how. Hey, I need to tell you something, have a second?" I ask.

"For you, all the time in the world, love." He replies. God, I love this man.

"I went to see Eric Hale today and he was telling me a little bit about Jacob. Apparently he was fired from his firm in the city. During our tutor session on Monday, Matt had told me that Jacob was looking to apply for a position at his firm but I referred Matt to Eric for a reference on Jacob. Boy did Eric give a reference. So much so that Jacob can no longer find work in this town. But he did find work as in-house counsel at a winery Napa." I say, sitting quietly waiting for the news to set in.

"You are fucking kidding me, right?" He says.

"Nope. I don't know what winery he's working at but I can venture a guess." I reply. I know Edward can find out quickly and I hope I am wrong because Denali is the winery next door to Volturi. Although it is separated by many acres, the property is adjacent.

"Okay, I will check it out. Hey, it's almost 3:00, so I'm going to change and head your way, alright? I should be there in 40 minutes. We will talk more about this tonight, alright?" He asks.

"Okay. I am not at home yet, and it's a little early for dinner so you can help me in the kitchen, alright?"

"You know how good we are in the kitchen, baby." He flirts. I involuntarily moan into the phone and I hear him chuckle.

"Bella, are you moaning into the phone again, baby?

"Did I?" I laugh at myself. "Hurry, and buzz me at the gate, I will let you in."

"Damn straight you will." He says in that voice.

"Stop it, Edward," I giggle, "you're turning me into a puddle in the middle of town. I will see you in a bit." I say smiling as I hang up.

Once I get home, I hurry to my room to hop in the shower. I shave my legs and touch up my kitty, as Edward calls her sometimes, is still good from the waxing. I am groomed and ready to go. I run to my closet and pull on a pair of slate blue capri yoga pants and a matching long t-shirt that falls off the shoulder. I decide to go without a bra and panties, knowing that turns him on.

I lightly blow dry my hair, twisting it and holding it together with two chop sticks, spritz on some Japanese Cherry Blossom body spray and slip on a pair of flip flops and I am ready.

I run to the kitchen and throw two New York Strip steaks into my special marinade, slice the tomatoes for fried green tomatoes and prepare some sweet potatoes for garlic fries and then get the fixings for a salad.

I start to set the table and the buzzer sounds, the butterflies take off in my stomach. I look at the monitor and see a man standing there next to a motorcycle.

"Yes." I say

"Hey baby." He says.

"Who is this?" I say

"Bella, it's me, Edward, damn, baby." Oh my God is that him in black leather? Ho-ly shit. I can feel her get all tingly.

"Edward, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you… in leather." I buzz him in and I hear his bike fire up.

Shit… I hope I can make it to dinner.

I open the door and see him lift his leg off the bike and he is standing there all Adonis-like in nothing but black next to his all black Harley. And I don't have any panties on! I am going to need a trip to the restroom to clean up this mess.

I watch him as he swaggers toward me removing his helmet just as he reaches the door. He takes me by my waist, pulling me hard against him and lowers his mouth to mine, wasting no time searching for my tongue with his. I feel my arms gravitate around his neck as I rise up on to my tip toes to feel as much of him against me as I can. My hands move instinctively through his hair.

"Damn, baby, you smell good." He says deep and sexy. Whew, what this man does to me.

I moan into his neck and realize we are still standing on the front door steps so he lifts me several inches off the ground by my waist, carrying me inside the door.

As he puts me down on my feet, his hands run across my bottom and he stiffens then runs them back over me again. He turns me around then lifts my t-shirt to look at my ass.

"Bella, where are your panties?" He asks, sounding vaguely familiar. I giggle at him and walk away with a little sway to my hips.

"Did you bring wine?" I ask over my shoulder?

"Shit, it's on the bike; be right back." He says running out the door.

I run to the monitor to watch him and that's when I catch the same kind of movement in the bushes at the gate like I saw the other day. I look harder and there is nothing, just like the other day. What the hell _is_ that?

"Hey baby, you said to bring all colors so I brought four different wines for our pleasure." He says placing a bottle of Cabernet, Chardonnay, Zinfandel and a Merlot on the counter.

"What's for dinner?" He asks.

After I tell him what's on the menu, he says, "What the hell are fried green tomatoes? That just sounds nasty. Any fried tomato anything sounds nasty." He says grimacing.

"Trust me, baby, you will like it." I promise him. "But first…." I say walking toward him, "I want to rid you of this leather."

I first unsnap the fold of his jacket that crosses over the zipper. Then I slowly move the zipper down, pushing the jacket off his shoulders.

_Oh, hell!_

He would have to have a skin tight black t-shirt on underneath. I almost have to excuse myself to the ladies room. I then unbuckle his leather chaps at the waist, and then hidden just underneath the fringe down his legs, I unzip the zipper and he steps out of them wearing black 501's. I am so about ready to cum right now at how utterly sexy he looks.

"Like what you see, baby?" He asks in his saucy voice.

"You have no idea, Edward." I say, slowly running my hands up is body from the back of his thighs up and into the back of his hair, pulling him down to me for a lust-filled kiss that says 'I need you right now'.

"Edward." I plead into his mouth.

"Which way, baby?" He says lifting and cradling me in his arms, carrying me down the hall toward my room.

~BD~

It is twilight when we finally emerge from my room to start dinner. I am starving at this point.

"What can I do, sweetie?" Edward asks before I send him onto the deck to fire up the grill.

I pull the steaks out of the refrigerator then begin making the salad and sweet potato fries. Once the steaks are ready to put on, I begin the tomatoes and we are all set.

I watch as Edward hesitantly slices into a fried tomato and when he begins to chew I can see his cum face all over again. I knew he'd love them.

"Oh my hell, Bella, these are fucking awesome."

"Didn't I tell you? I love these and I make them whenever I can. I'm glad you like them." I say smiling at him.

"You are going to have to make these for mom. She will love them for sure."

We finish dinner and the dishes and move into the theater to watch a movie. Edward tells me to pick out a movie so I throw in a classic.

Edward about jumps out of his seat when he sees I've put in The Wizard of Oz. He gets up and takes it out and puts in The Matrix with Keanu Reeves.

"Better." He says. Maybe the munchkins scare him.

By time the movie is over, Rosalie walks in and yells for us.

"In the theater." I yell back.

"Bella, whose bike is that out there? You better not have another man…" Rosalie stops in her tracks when she sees Edward and I wrapped up in each other in the chair.

"Edward, is that your bike out there? I didn't know you rode." She looks at him from head to toe. "Hot." She says walking away. Did my best friend just eye fuck my man?

"Hey, it's getting late, let's go to bed because I know you have to get up early to head home." I say, rubbing my hand across his chest feeling his well defined pecs.

"You trying to cop a feel there, Bella?" Edward chuckles as I run my fingers over his hardened nipples, flicking them with my fingernails.

"Shit Bella, stop that." He says grabbing my wrist, stopping my movements.

"Now you know what it's like for us girls when you men can't leave our boobs alone." I say, getting up and turning off the movie screen.

"There will be no men but me playing with your boobs, Bella." He says seriously.

"No one but you, baby." I say. "Let's go to bed."

We walk into the kitchen hand in hand and see Rosalie devouring a piece of Edward's pie.

"Oh crap we didn't have desert. Let's have a piece of pie before bed, okay. I want to taste this stuff." I say getting plates and forks for us.

We sit down at the breakfast bar with Rose and all we can do is moan and groan at the awesomeness of this rhubarb cheesecake.

"It sounds like a fucking whorehouse in here." Rosalie says, listening to us moan and groan over desert.

"$100 says Bella cums first." Edward says laughing with his fork in his mouth.

I can't help but laugh at that as Rosalie spews cheesecake all over the counter.

"But baaybeeee, we always cum together." I say whining, taking another bite of cake, moaning while I chew.

Edward growls, slams down his fork, jumps off his stool and throws me over his shoulder as he heads down the hall toward my room.

"Night Rosalie, enjoy the pie." I say to her as I run my hands down inside the back of his jeans and over his ass as he strides down the hall toward my room.

"_Nice ass baby." _

_A/N: I had a naughty visual of Edward in his black leather. Then I had a visual of RP in black leather…That's a photoshoot I would pay big bucks to see! Anyway, things are starting to pick up now so be sure to leave me some love down below there._


	39. Chapter 39

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer, you have all heard of her by now. Still owns Twilight. I have a call in to her to see she will let me have Edward. **

**A/N…I have the best betas ever and yooou don't *she sings***

**Thanks Tits and Ass or as they are lovingly referred to as lovinrob and amandac3. Xoxoxox (Nips)**

**I want to personally thank each and everyone of you that have stuck by this story and let me know that you love it and even those of you that let me know how pissed off at me you are. I've learned a lot from your reviews and they all matter.**

**A friendship broke up today. **

**I want her to know that she will be missed and I still think of her often. **

**I enjoyed being myself with you.**

**CHAPTER 39**

**Bella**

After my session is over with Matt, I quickly hop in my car and head toward Napa. I have my bag already in the car ready to go so I won't have to waste a single minute. I smile at the fact that I will be with Edward through Monday morning and I can't wait.

As I pull out of the gate, I stop and look for oncoming traffic, see an SUV coming my way but pull out in front of it and hit the gas. I put on some good tunes and decide to call Edward to let him know I'm on my way.

"Hey, sexy mama." He answers and I immediately giggle and marvel at how many different ways he answers when I call.

"Hey you. I just wanted to let you know I'm on my way and should be there in about 45 minutes."

"Good deal. Mom wants us for dinner tonight are you up for that?"

"Sounds good. It will be good to see them again." I say smiling.

"What the…." I say looking in my rear view mirror.

"What is it, Bella?" Edward asks, hearing the concern in his voice.

"I don't know but this car has been following me since I left home. I'm sure it's nothing but it's odd that it's still behind me." I say looking from the road back to the rearview mirror.

"Are you sure? See if you can get a plate." He says then is quiet. "Drive safely, Bella and I'll see you in about 35 minutes, okay baby?" He says lowering his voice. "I'm excited that I will have five nights with you. What ever will we do?"

"You can read me a bedtime story." I suggest, smiling. "Or we can watch some naughty movies."

"Well I thought Friday we could take off on the bike and head toward Sonoma and stay at one of the hot spring resorts there. Take a soak and maybe have a mud bath and get all gooey." He says in that sexy voice of his.

"Baby, we don't need mud to get all gooey." I say in my best saucy voice.

"Oh, honey, don't be talkin' like that. You know what that shit does to me."

"I know exactly what it does and you better be waiting for me when I get there." I say excited at what I have planned for him when I arrive.

"Oh, damn baby. You have no idea what you have done to me. I can't leave my office now thanks to you."

"Oh, you will be thanking me, Edward. I am certain of it." I inwardly moan at the thought of being with him.

"Are we having car slash office phone sex?" He asks in a raspy voice.

"As much as I would love to do that baby, the traffic is a nightmare and I should focus."

"Darn it. I was ready to hear you talk dirty. You know how I like your dirty girl talk."

"Yes, I know." I say giggling. "Now Edward, don't you go taking care of that before I get there, I want every drop of you for myself do you hear me?" I grin knowing exactly what I am doing to that poor man.

"Bella, you have a key to the house. Use it. I will be waiting for you." He says hanging up the phone.

After hearing him disconnect, I can't help but squirm in my seat and I smile to myself in anticipation.

As I approach Edward's driveway, I notice an SUV pass me as I turn into the driveway. I start to question myself and don't want to panic, but I swear that looked like the same vehicle that was following me earlier, but I can't be certain. Damn, I need to be more aware of my surroundings and vow to start paying more attention in the future.

I drive through the gate knowing that he is waiting for me in his bedroom. I say hello to Billy and tell him to leave my bag at the bottom of the stairs and I will get it later as I run inside and up the stairs.

Once I get to the door, I try to calm my nerves and breathing before I open it. When I walk through, there is Edward sitting in his chair in nothing but some easy access workout pants. They are dark blue with white stripes up the side and I can see the drawstring hanging outside the elastic band. I also notice his bare feet. I love his feet. I can tell he just had a shower because his hair is still wet and I can smell his soap from here. He smells clean.

"Like what you see baby?" He asks casually.

I stand there, breathless, with my hand still on the door knob. My tongue moistens my lips and I shut the door quietly and I nod. He looks at me from head to toe.

"Start with your shoes, Isabella." He says quietly, not moving a muscle. I do as I'm told and kick off my sandles, staring at his eyes.

"Now your shirt." I slowly pull my top over my head, dropping it to the floor and watch as he uncrosses his legs. He inhales deeply when he sees I have no bra on.

"Remove your jeans, Bella." I can feel my breathing quicken as I watch him watch me strip for him. I unbutton and unzip my jeans, slowly and elaborately. He drops his hand from where his chin was resting.

"Turn around and let me see you take them off." He says in a voice that I rarely have the opportunity to hear.

This is slow torture but I do as he instructs and shimmy my tight jeans over my round ass and bend over giving him the show that he wants and then step out of my jeans, kicking them off to the side. He has his elbows resting on his knees now.

"Lay down across the bed for me, Bella. On your back." He says, slowly getting up from his chair.

I have to jump up a bit because this bed is higher than most and lay across the bed on my back as he has told me to do. He walks to the side of the bed where my head is, running his hands down my arms then raising them over my head wrapping them around his waist. He then grips me and pulls me to the edge of the bed, hanging my head off the side.

_Oh fuck!_

I know what he wants and I smile and feel the tingle.

"Spread your legs wide for me, baby." I open them as far as I can and feel the cool air against the wetness. I close my eyes when I feel his hands touch my breasts then slowly work their way under the lacy band of my panties.

"So wet already, Bella." He says seductively as I feel his fingers play with me, inserting them inside me then withdrawing them to suck on them noisily.

I watch him as he steps away from me, allowing me to tug on his pants and push them down his hips. I watch as his hard cock hits his stomach once it gets past the elastic band. He steps closer to me now and runs his hands over my breasts. I take his cock in both hands and firmly stroke him, feeling the moisture beading at the very tip.

I run my hands around his hips feeling the smoothness of his muscular glutes and pull him close to my mouth, lowering his cock so I can run my tongue down the underside of him. I can feel his body shudder and I know his knees have gone weak when he has to support himself by putting his hands on either side of my shoulders. I gently lift his balls and trace the underside of them with my tonuge applying pressure to his sweet spot with my tongue and I know he will cum any minute now and I don't want that.

"Don't cum, baby. I need you to hold on." I say. "Can you do that for me?" I ask as I release him and run my hands over his ass and down his legs.

"Christ, Bella. You are going to be the death of me. You have no idea how fucking hot you look like this." He says as he looks down at me, giving me a nod, telling me he is good to go.

I lower his cock into my mouth and open my throat as he slowly pushes in then slowly removes it. I don't know if he is about to cum or if he is allowing me to breathe but he pulls out of my mouth and then slowly begins to fuck my mouth as I apply suction to his every move, circling the rim with my tongue. He then gently pushes toward the back of my throat again until my lips rest at the base of him and he is totally immersed down my throat.

"Sweet Jesus, Bella." He says through ragged breath.

I close my eyes and concentrate on breathing through my nose while he slowly moves in and out of my mouth until I feel his body begin to quiver and I know he is going to let go.

"I'm close baby. Oh fuck, I'm close." I gently run my hands up and down the back of his legs and feeling the firmness of his ass until he starts to shake.

"Bella, baby, I'm… shit… I'm cumming baby..." He growls as he puts his cock at the back of my throat and I feel his body spasm above me. He falls forward bracing himself on the bed and I can sense that he's trying to regain control.

When his breathing returns to normal, he drops to his knees cradling my face into his neck, holding me.

"Oh, Bella, I love you so much." He says roaming his hands over my breasts again before he gets up off of his knees.

He walks around to the other side of the bed pulling me down so my head is lying flat on the bed again. He keeps pulling me toward the edge until my legs are hanging off the edge now.

"Your turn, sweet." He says, looking into my eyes, never breaking contact.

He gently pulls my panties down my legs, removing them completely. He then, ever so gently, runs his hands up the inside of my thighs, running his thumbs over me, smiling at how wet I am. He lifts my legs, holding them behind my knees spreading me as he gently licks me from my entrance to the very top.

I can hear myself gasp in the quiet room.

"You like that baby?" He asks then does it again with slightly more pressure causing my body to jerk.

"Mmm, you taste so fucking sweet, Bella."

I throw my hands out to the side, fisting the duvet in both hands. I swear one more of those and I'm not going to make it.

"Edward, I'm not going to last baby."

"See if you can hold it, baby. Can you hold it for me? I don't want you to cum yet."

I try to control my breathing and I try to concentrate until the urge is gone.

"Okay." I whisper. "I'm good. I don't know how much more of that I can take though." I say, smiling to myself.

"You are so beautiful Bella. So pink and so tasty." I brace myself on my elbows and watch Edward as strokes his long fingers over me and then pushes them inside me, heading right for my sweet spot. He runs his tongue over his bottom lip in anticipation.

"Oh God." I say, counting backward.

"Do you want to cum, Bella?" He asks me in that velvety smooth voice.

"Yes, Edward, please. Please, baby." I beg.

My entire being feels the need for him. He is teasing me. I love it when he teases me. But right now, I need to cum and I don't know if I can hang on much longer.

"Let's see how long you can hold it, shall we?" He says in an almost evil tone. He doesn't touch me again until I visibly relax and the urge to climax is gone. That is until he licks me again, sucking and stroking my clit with his tongue.

"You will not leave me again, do you understand me?" I feel his hot breath over me as he forcefully flicks his tongue around my clit. He glares into my eyes as I look down at him.

"Yes, Edward. I will never leave you again. I promise." I hope I sound like I mean it, because I really do, but this just feels so good.

He is punishing me. He sucks on me, teasing me with his tongue and I can feel the urge building again.

"You will talk to me when something is troubling you, won't you Bella?" He says, as he continues to tickle my clit with the tip of his firm tongue.

"Oh God."

"That is not my name, Bella." He says and I have to grin at that.

"I will talk to you when I am troubled." He says as he inserts his fingers and covers me with his mouth. "Say it." He says, sucking my clit between his lips.

"Yes, I promise, baby. I will n…never leave you again. I love you so f… fucking much. I will talk to you when I am t…troubled" I promise through tears. I know I am crying out of pure love for him and carnal need.

"Please, Edward, please?" I beg. I feel my heart beat erratically.

Edward then jumps up and enters me forcefully then moves inside me so slowly. He tucks his arms under my knees forcing my knees up next to my shoulders, entering me as deeply as he can and holding me in a death grip.

"I fucking love you, Isabella Swan, and if you fucking leave me again I will fucking hunt you down." He says, his eyes boring into mine.

"There is no place you can hide from me, baby. I. Will. Find. You." He lowers his forehead to mine as he slowly rotates his hips, roughly plunging into me with each word spoken.

"I will never leave you again, baby." I hold his face in my hands as I make this vow. I move my hips to match his and know I can't hold it any longer.

"Ohmygod… Edward, fuck." I say, throwing my head back into the mattress.

"You… Are… Mine." He says with each deep thrust.

"Yes, baby, I am yours. Completely. I will never leave you again." I say, crying now. I have an emotional explosion as I close my eyes and experience him making love to me.

"Do you feel it, Bella? Do you feel me love you goddammit? This is me loving you. No one else but you." He says holding me tight to him as he slowly pulls out then just as slowly enters me again. He is keeping me on the brink of ecstasy.

"I feel you, Edward. I feel you love me. Oh… oh… God…ohmygod… I'm cumming, baby."

And I can't help it as I cry through it because the intensity of my emotions mixed with what he is doing to my body is extremely powerful.

"Mine… mine… mine…" He whispers with each thrust. I can feel his body shift. He drops his forehead down to mine and he tenses.

"Fuck. B… Bella… right there, baby." He growls in my ear. It is undoubtedly the sweetest sound in the world to me right now as I feel him explode inside of me.

After our breathing returns to normal and I can return my eyes from the back of my head, he lies down beside me and pulls me on top of him so that my head is lying on his chest. I feel his feather-light touch as he strokes my back and I close my eyes. I cannot believe my good fortune.

"Please don't ever leave me again, Bella."

I jump up and straddle him, holding his face in my hands.

"Baby, please, please, please, know this. I love you so much." I say through tears. "I missed you so much. I ached for you every single day. I was so lost without you." My tears fall onto his face.

"I was so happy when I walked into the restaurant that day but when I saw you sitting there with her, my world was shattered. I didn't know. I just didn't know what to do. You weren't expecting me to arrive that day… and you looked… happy. Without me. I thought it might be a good idea to see if you still had feelings for her… and I wanted to give you the opportunity… to sort that out."

"Baby, I don't ever want to talk about her ever again. Let's not talk about this ever again, alright? I just can't wake up without you in my life ever again do you understand me?" He says, nearly squashing my face with his big hands.

"Yes, but baby, you are turning my face into a pancake." I say, laughing through squashed lips as he smashes my cheeks together even more.

"Mmmm, kiss me with those things." He says sucking my protruding lips into his.

"Come on, let's take a shower and head over to the parental unit's house for some eats." He says, smacking me really hard on my bare, unprotected ass.

"Ow! Shit Edward! That fucking hurt." I say, frowning at him rubbing my left butt cheek.

"Yeah? Leave me again and your ass will really know what it feels like to hurt." He says with raised eyebrows.

I jump off the bed smiling as I run toward my bathroom for a shower and stop in my tracks when I hear his loud whistle. I spin around and see him standing there all naked and beautiful shaking his head 'no' and motioning for me to come to him.

"In this shower, baby."

I giggle and skip over to him and he lifts me, cradling me to him and we take a long hot shower where we lovingly bathe each other before we get dressed and walk to his parent's house for dinner.

I jump on his back for a piggy back ride and chew on his ear saying naughty things knowing what it does to him.

"You are sooo going to pay for that, Bella." He says growling. I let the heel of my foot rub against his hard package in his jeans and I giggle.

"God, I hope so." I say, giggling again.

"Have you totally forgotten my name, Bella? Because you keep calling me God. Now tell me my real name." He chuckles, looking back at me over his shoulder.

"Edward." I respond wrapping my arms tighter around him and laying my head down on the back of his shoulder.

"My Edward." I repeat his name. "I'm so in love with you, Edward."

"It's about time, Isabella." He says giving me that half grin of his. So fucking sexy.

We walk the rest of the way in silence. We enter his parent's house with me still on his back just when they come out of the kitchen with a chilled bottle of my favorite Pandora Reserve. Edward lowers me to the ground and he falls down hard on the couch.

"Shit girl, you gained some weight while you were gone didn't you?" He says shocking his mother.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! How dare you say something like that?" She admonishes him.

"I'm so glad you're home, Bella." Esme quietly says in my ear, giving me a firm hug.

"Me too, Esme." I say smiling back at her. I look at Edward over my shoulder.

"Esme, he's just jesting. I haven't gained weight and he knows it. In fact, I have lost 7 pounds. It's just that he has gone soft and weak and is no longer the strong virile man that I remembered him to be. We will just have to be more careful around him so as not to tax him and his weak physique." I look at him out the corner of my eye and see his mouth has fallen open.

"You did not just say that shit." He says jumping up, throwing me over his shoulder, giving me three hard swats on my bottom. I squeal with each smack.

"Now who is the weakling?" He asks, threatening to spank me more.

I look up through my tussled hair and smack his butt. I'm pissed that his smack hurt a hell of a lot more than mine. Mine are little sissy swats compared to his.

"Carlisle is." I say giggling as Edward sits me down on the floor pulling my hair out of my face.

"Good girl, baby." He says, kissing my forehead.

I look over at Carlisle who is still in shock that I would turn against him so quickly. I walk up to him and kiss his cheek and whisper in his ear.

"Carlisle, you and I both know you are the most virile man in the room, don't we?" I say patting the side of his arm and walk over to help Esme set the table. "You been working out Carlisle?" I say grinning at him.

"She has both of us figured out doesn't she Edward?" Carlisle says wrapping his arm around Edward, guiding him to the bar.

"She owns me, dad, body and soul." Edward says. I smile at him and blow him a kiss, then continue to set the table.

"Where are Emmett and Jasper?" I ask Esme when I notice there are only four settings.

"They are with their girls tonight." She replies. "Bella, I swear, they never leave their sides. Thank you again for coming into our lives. My heart is full now that my boys are in love and happy." Esme says, wrapping me in a hug.

"And I am so glad you are back. Now you won't be doing that again will you?" She says more as a statement than a question.

"No, Esme. Never again." I say looking over at Edward and he looks up at me at the same time. We look into each other's eyes and I feet a warm glow run through my veins.

_I love him._

"I love you too, babe." He says, smiling at me warmly.

Oh, shit did I just say that out loud? I look around and see Esme and Carlisle looking at us, smiling. I can feel my face burn with embarrassment. I look up at Edward again and he is grinning at me and I can only shrug my shoulders and get back to my task at hand.

After we finish dinner consisting of grilled salmon, grilled vegetables and twice baked potatoes, Esme brings out the deepest, darkest, most decadent chocolate cake I have ever seen. It was almost black it was so full of chocolate.

"Oh my goodness." I say staring at it, salivating over my plate.

"Look out, mom. Bella loves her chocolate." Edward says. "I'm afraid we have lost her for the next ten minutes."

I don't wait for everyone else and look up and grin at everyone staring at me and the chocolate in the corner of my mouth. I see Edward's eyes focus on my lips and watch as he licks his own. I use my napkin to wipe away the chocolate and can see the exaggerated disappointment on Edward's face when I do. I shake my head at him and consider asking for another slice of cake.

"Okay, Edward, let's do the dishes for your mom and dad and head home, shall we?" I say getting up to gather the dinner dishes.

"You most certainly will not, Bella!" Esme admonishes and takes the dishes out of my hands. "I will take care of these and you two will go off and do what it is you do."

"Thanks for having us, Esme." I say to her, kissing her cheek and then turning to Carlisle, gripping his arms as I kiss his cheek as well.

"Come on, handsome, let's go do what we do." I say quietly to Edward and we walk arm in arm back home in silence.

We both look in the direction of a noise coming from the gardens. There it is again. A crunch like a twig snapping in half.

"Probably just some bunnies. We get a lot of those around here. Deer too." Edward says pulling me closer to him. I lay my head on his shoulder as we continue our evening stroll toward the house. I didn't miss the fact that he looked back toward the direction of the noise as he held me tighter and that he picked up the pace.

I am thinking those were some awful big bunnies and look back out toward the garden myself.

~BD~

After waking up and receiving a thorough loving by Edward, I take a long hot shower, taking extra care with my primping and dress in some charcoal gray skinny jeans, a white camisole, a black waterfall sweater and black ballet flats. I add some curl to my hair and push it back off my face with a black leather headband adorned with gold studs.

After a quick look to make sure I haven't forgotten anything, I head out of my dressing room and find Edward waiting for me. My heart skips a beat or two. He is dressed in a blue long sleeved t-shirt with a pair of worn 501's and a pair of Doc Martins. A smile comes across his face and I am drawn to him and sit across his lap.

"Hey, handsome." I say quietly into his ear.

"Mmmm, girl, you are playing with fire doing that. Do you want to risk messing up everything you just put together?" He says, running his tongue around my ear knowing that turns me to mush.

"After this morning? I can barely walk as it is. You will have to cart me around in a wheelbarrow today if I go another round with you right now, baby." I say kissing his cheek and jump up from his lap. "Let's go down for breakfast, I'm starving."

"That's why I'm taking you out for breakfast, Bella-boo." He says, taking my hand leading me down the stairs.

We arrive at the diner in town and sit next to the window in the corner, enjoying fluffy, fruity pancakes when I look up and see a couple kissing.

There they are, Tanya and Jacob in a full-on tongue-filled kiss right in front of the window. Right in front of Edward and I. When they break from the kiss, they both deliberately turn to look at us; Jacob at me and Tanya at Edward. Before Jacob turns away, he licks his lips long and slow and winks. They both laugh at us before he takes Tanya's hand as they cross the street.

"What the hell was that?" Edward says, shocked and appalled.

"I haven't the faintest idea!" I reply. "This keeps getting weirder and weirder."

I look out the window where they are walking on the other side of the street and see Jacob looking at me. That's when he points his finger at me.

What the hell…?

"Fucking Jenks!" I hear Edward say under his breath.

_A/N: Patience my little dainty grasshoppers… it will all come out in the wash. I know you are anxious and you all have ideas and theories and frustrations. Just sit back and enjoy the story. And by all means, please leave me your thoughts. I really get a kick out of them you know. __**How about our boy this week. Was he fabulous or what?**_


	40. Chapter 40

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Yep, Stephenie Meyer still owns all things Twilight. She hasn't returned my call about giving me Edward. I'm still refusing to give up though.**

**A/N…I can not thank lovinrob and amandac3 enough for helping me through this story. They have been true Godsends. If you only knew what RL adventures they have and then their own stories to boot. And I'm not the only story they beta. They are truly stars in my eyes.**

**You readers/reviewers continue to astound me. You shock the daylights out of me sometimes. It's fun each week to read what you will say next….**

**CHAPTER 40**

**Bella**

"Hey Edward, would you want to invite your brothers to the springs with us this weekend or do you want to keep it to ourselves?" I ask in an attempt to change the subject but still looking out the window to see if Jacob is still around.

"Oh, about that. I forgot that mom has her Italian thing on Sunday. Can we postpone our trip for the next weekend? Or maybe we can take the bike to Lake Tahoe and stay at my house for the weekend? Which would you prefer?" Edward asks still looking out the window in search of Tanya and Jacob. I know he too is feeling a little off kilter seeing them as they brazenly stop in front of the window to make out. It was clearly for our benefit.

"Are you alright, Edward?" I ask, taking his hand in mine.

"No. Not really." He says, quickly getting up and walking outside standing in the same spot Jacob and Tanya had previously stood as he yells into his cell phone.

I get up and pay the tab before walking outside and listen to Edward. I have never heard him so angry.

"Jenks, you are fucking fired." He yells. "I have Tanya and Jacob standing in front of Bella and you do not so much as text me that they have left their goddamn house? What the fuck, Jenks?"

I stand back against the wall while he paces back and forth and dare not say or do anything until he is ready.

"Are you telling me that they slipped past all those men I get an invoice for each month? Bella has a protection order against Jacob and I hired you to protect her from that asshole and all you can say is '_He slipped past you!_?'"

I can hear his breathing come close to hyperventilating proportions.

"You can fucking grovel all you want, Jenks. This is it….You go ahead and call my father. I'll do the fucking same!"

When he hangs up, I watch him pace a little more and then he stops suddenly in front of me, pulling me into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, baby." He rasps. "I just can't have this happen. He has let too much slip through as it is and this was epic. All he had to do was let me know that Tanya and Jacob were on the move and he couldn't even do that?"

I wrap my arms around his waist and tuck my head into his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It is nearly pounding out of his chest and I squeeze him tighter to me.

"It's okay, Edward, you are here with me." I say pulling him toward the car when his phone rings.

"Hey dad." Edward says calmly.

I stroll a little ways down the street and window shop while Edward speaks to his dad. I look back at him and his arms are flying through the air. I stand and look at some shoes perched on their stands. I try to concentrate on Edward's broken pieces of conversation.

"… Jacob and Tanya… display in front of her… he's fired, dad… okay, we will be there in a few." I watch as Edward drops his phone in his front pocket and he waves me over to him, reaching his hand out for mine.

"I need to go see dad. He's mad at me for firing Jenks." He says as we walk quickly toward his car. "I will hire my own team and Jenks can work for dad, I could care less. He has put your safety in jeopardy yet again when all he needed to do was let me know when Jacob and Tanya left their homes. God knows if Jacob was lurking around you in Tahoe City that whole time while I believed him to be tucked away in San Francisco."

"Edward…" I begin to say.

"No, Bella. I can't have this. I never want to worry about Jacob hurting you like that ever again, do you understand?" He says, looking deep into my eyes. His eyes are dark with anger and I know I better keep my thoughts to myself for right now.

"Yes, Edward. Thank you." I say, squeezing his hand in acknowledgment.

Once we are in the car his phone rings again and he looks at it and presses 'ignore'.

"Fucking, Jenks." And his knuckles turn white on the steering wheel as he drives toward home.

We pull up to his parent's house and a well-built older gentleman is leaning against a silver Mercedes, his arms crossed at his chest.

"That's fucking, Jenks." Edward says before he opens his door.

Edward gets out and walks around the front of the car motioning me to stay where I am and he opens my door for me, helping me out, all the while keeping his eyes on Jenks. He wraps his arm around my waist and walks me toward the house and through the sliding door. I look behind me and Jenks is following us in.

"Hey, mom." Edward says, kissing Esme on her temple. "Where's dad?"

"He's in the study and said for you to meet him there." She says, smiling at me. "Bella, Jenks why don't you have a seat in the sun room and I'll bring out some coffee."

I walk over to Jenks and hold out my hand.

"Hello, I'm Bella." I say, introducing myself.

"So, you're Edward's Bella? Nice to meet you finally. I'm Jenks." He says, taking my hand.

"I apologize for all this Bella. I know this is a mess and I hope it can be straightened out." I could do nothing but offer him a polite smile and guide him toward the sun room.

After half an hour, Edward calls for Jenks and Esme and I are left by ourselves.

"Good lord, what is going on?" She asks.

"Well, what I can tell you is that Edward had Jenks begin protecting me after the Jacob incident in Tahoe. Jenks was to keep close tabs on Jake and then he wanted Tanya watched as well after she threatened to show up in Tahoe City and especially after she broke into his house. This morning when Edward and I were at a diner in town, Jacob and Tanya deliberately stopped in front of the window of the diner and elaborately kissed in front of us. Edward is livid that Jenks failed to let him know that they were together, let alone that close to me. The end result is that Jenks was fired by Edward and now Carlisle is involved."

"Well, rightfully so, if you ask me." Esme said, daintily sipping her coffee.

"Yeah, I have to agree. There have been too many mistakes made and I am not sure Jenks can get back into Edward's good graces. I think he is going to look for his own security team." I say setting my coffee cup into its saucer. "What really concerns me, Esme, is that too many things have been happening and I am becoming a little uneasy about them."

"Like what, dear." She asks, sitting up and leaning toward me.

"Well, I have noticed movement outside the gates on the security video at Rosalie's house, but I can't be sure what it is. It could be anything. I haven't reviewed the video because, one, I don't know how and two, each time it has occurred, I have forgotten to tell someone. Then I swear a car was following me the other day, but the car is such a popular model, it too can be anyone. Then last night when Edward and I were walking home, we heard a loud rustling in the garden and Edward thought it could be a deer or maybe rabbits." I explain to her. "But there are just too many things that have me a little jittery, you know?"

"Have you told Edward these things?"

"No, not yet. I am not intentionally keeping it from him, I just haven't had the opportunity with us just getting back together and all." I say, smiling at her and knowing I have a pale blush on my face.

"Yes, dear, I know." She says returning my smile. She gets up and picks up a house phone and hits a key and waits.

"Carlisle, dear, may Bella and I come in and tell you something I think Edward needs to know?"

Then next thing I know, I am being escorted into Carlisle's study and I tell Edward my concerns and Edward looks over at Jenks and raises his brows at him.

"And here is my girl standing before you scared, Jenks. Either do your fucking job or get the hell out and stay out and quit groveling to my father. This is more than a paycheck, Jenks. This is about the safety of this woman here. She has two people after her. One because he is still sickly in love with her and the other because she is still sickly in love with me. Now with everything that has happened, can you honestly say you have been doing your best?" He stands as he yells at Jenks.

"No, Mr. Cullen. I haven't been doing my best. But like I said, I will replace the men I have been using and get a better team. I assure you that this will not happen again and if I fail, I will gladly resign as Volturi Winery's security counsel." Jenks gets up and walks across the room and stands before me.

"I am so sorry Ms. Swan. I have not been explained the depth of the situation you have found yourself in with Jacob and Tanya until now. Not that that explains away anything, but I didn't know the severity of the danger you are clearly in." He apologizes.

"Edward, here is my proposal. Bella will have a car and driver during the time period necessary until the danger is removed." He quickly turns to me at the same time I open my mouth. "No arguments. You want me to do my job then I am going to do it. It's only temporary but you will not place my team in any danger while they are protecting you by fighting these procedures, Ms. Swan." He says, challenging me.

"Yes, sir." I respond looking at Edward as he crosses the room toward me.

"Bella, I know this is going to be difficult for a while, but please, you need to do this, especially now that you think you may have been followed." He says, holding my face in the palm of his hands.

"Another thing I suggest is that Bella stay here with you, Edward. There are more people around and although Bella's present residence is gated, if she is seeing someone lurking around the gate, we need to remove her from that situation as well." Jenks adds.

"Now that idea, I really like." Edward says, smiling at me and pulling me to him, embracing me in a warm hug.

"What about my tutoring? My classes?" I begin to start thinking of all the things I have going on and how I can work around all these changes.

"You can be driven into the city to meet with Matt if you want or you can call him and explain the situation and continue your sessions by way of Skype. We have a conference room with a 52" video conferencing monitor that you can use. Your sessions are only for a few more weeks anyway." Edward proposes. I consider the possibilities and determine it will work.

"Okay, I will call Matt this morning and let him know what is going on and see if he will agree to Skyping rather than driving in to the city for my sessions. I am sure he will agree to it." I say, and see Edward is visibly relieved that I have agreed to his proposal.

"If necessary, we will rent him space at a location where he can have access to video conferencing himself. He can't possibly say no to that, right?" Edward says quietly lowering his forehead to mine. "Thank you for agreeing to this, baby. It makes me feel better knowing you will be more protected."

"Edward, will you drive into the city with me so I can pack my study papers and whatever else I am going to need?"

I don't have an issue driving myself, but if Edward is concerned and has come to an agreement with Jenks that he does what he needs to do to make sure I am safe, I am not going to cause them any problems in doing that.

"You know I will, baby." He says, kissing the corner of my mouth. "You go call Matt and I will meet you outside in ten minutes. Thank you, Bella." I know he was thanking me for not fighting him on this. I have caused him enough stress over the past few months, I am not going to add to it.

I go out to the living room to make my call to Matt and he picks up immediately.

"Hello, Matt, this is Bella."

"Oh, hello, Bella. What's up?" He responds.

I tell him about the situation with Jacob more in-depth before I ask him to change my sessions.

"Because of all of this, I am going to be temporarily living in Napa and I'm hoping you and I can do our sessions by video conference rather than me driving back into the city. But if that doesn't work for you I will gladly drive in."

"No, Bella, that works perfectly. We have a set up at the University and at our office, so I will make the arrangements for those days. Your safety is important, Bella, and if I can help in this small way, I would be happy to do so." He replies.

"Matt, you have no idea how relieved I am. I will email you the information so that you can set up the conferencing on your end since you don't know where you will be on those given days, alright? Thanks again for working with me on this, Matt. It's important to me that I get caught up, but I don't want to cause Edward any stress either, so I deeply appreciate it."

"No problem, Bella. And thanks for the heads up about Jacob. I will tell you that our firm came very close to hiring him and you saved us a LOT of trouble with your reference. I owe you the favor."

"Okay, thanks again, Matt. I'll shoot you that email and I will see you tomorrow at 1:00." I smile that he has agreed to work with me and I turn around and see Edward, Jenks, and Esme walking out of the study.

"Bella, again, I apologize for the mess I've made and I assure you it will not happen again. Be prepared for your team to arrive tomorrow to fill you in on the ground rules they have for you and you tell them your rules as well. You are not totally without a say, but once you are outside the front door, you need to listen to your team, alright?"

"Alright, Jenks. Thank you." I say, putting my arm around Edward.

"Let's go to the office so Angie can show you how to use the conferencing equipment, shall we?"

"Let's." I say, smiling up at him.

We drive to Edward's house and get Pinkie as I have affectionately named my Hummer cart that Edward had made for me. I fell in love with it immediately and it fits me perfectly. I turn on the stereo and the sound system rivals the one I have in my car. I look over at Edward and he is beaming with pride. I pull him to me and I kiss those beautiful lips in appreciation.

We decide to race up the stairs rather than take the elevator and Angie looks down the hall at the ruckus we are making and laughs as we run to see who will get to her first.

"Hey you two, no running in the house. Didn't your mother's teach you that?" Angie stands there with her arms folded over her chest.

"Nope. Not at all." Edward says laughing. "Hey Angie, will you book out the conference room every Monday, Wednesday and Friday from 1:00 to 3:00 for Bella? She will be using it for her tutoring sessions. But Bella, if I, or one of my brothers, need the room for a meeting or something, we will have to make other arrangements, alright?"

"Alright, Edward." I say, nodding my head in agreement.

"Angie, her first meeting is tomorrow, so would you show her how to use the equipment? I'll be in my office, baby." He says to me, kissing my cheek before I watch him swagger down the hall. It offers me a perfect view of that fine ass of his as he walks away from me. A very sexy view.

"Handsome, isn't he?" Angie says, watching me as I stand there with my head cocked to the side intently watching him as he disappears into his office.

"Is. He. Ever." I say in return.

"All of them are not hard to look at and I thank my lucky charms that I have three wonderful men to work for and even better to look at." She says giggling. "Ben has been jealous for years."

"Well, I only have eyes for one of them." I say, sighing. "Okay, show me this equipment."

After Angie gives me a run through of the conference room, I head back down to Edward's office, knocking before entering. He is sitting on his leather couch, on his cell phone, and there is a big gift-wrapped box sitting on the table in front of him.

"No, I am not going to voluntarily abandon my water rights. That's absured. I have used my water appropriately for the past five years and that does not give you the right to try to take them from me. No, YOU check into it and YOU let me know."

I sit quietly in a chair across from him and listen to Edward take care of business before he hangs up his phone.

"Hey beautiful." He says looking at me. "Come. Sit here." He says patting the spot next to him.

After I move to sit next to him, he motions toward the box.

"I have a gift for you. I hope you like it. Open it." He says beaming at me.

"Edward, what have you done now?" I say, blushing.

"Stop. Just open it. I can't wait. You better open it before I do." He says scooting to the edge of his seat.

"Geez, I'd hate to see you at Christmas." I say as I start removing the huge purple bow.

"It's a sad thing to see, Bella." He laughs.

As I tear into the gift wrap I see a picture of a laptop computer on the box. My heart starts racing and I tear at the paper even faster.

"Oh my God, Edward. You didn't." I say excitedly. "You did, didn't you?" Trying to open the box but the damned thing is taped shut like Fort Knox.

Edward jumps up and grabs the scissors off his desk and hands them to me so I can cut through the tape and after wrestling with the box I pull out the Styrofoam package. I pull out the laptop, plug it in and start doing the required set up. I didn't realize that I have ignored Edward and notice an hour has passed and he is now sitting at his desk engrossed in the papers in front of him. I sit back and watch him concentrate for a while before I walk over to his door and lock it. He looks up at me when he sees me get up from my seat and sit back in his chair.

His look changes when he sees the obvious lust in my eyes. I walk around his desk and bend over placing a hand on each of the arm rests of his chair, spinning him around to face me. I lower my mouth to his and don't mess around searching out his tongue with mine. I feel the tingling begin when he reaches for my hips, pulling me into his lap. I feel how hard he is for me already and squirm my bottom against him which gets me a sexy growl.

Once I break our kiss, I get up and lower myself to my knees in-between his and quickly unbutton his 501's. I reach behind his hips and begin to tug his jeans off his hips and he rises just enough for me to accomplish the task. I see his cock spring back and hit his stomach and I smile at how his body responds to me so quickly.

"Mmmm, what have we here?" I say looking at Edward, licking my lips.

"Fuck, Bella." He whispers.

"That's my intention, baby." I say taking his cock in my hand stroking him firmly, but gently. I look up at him, seeing that his eyes are closed and he has his head against the headrest of his desk chair.

I lick him from the base to the very tip, running my tongue around the moisture that has collected there and open my mouth around him, using my tongue to circle the head, teasing his sensitive spot.

"Oh God." He says.

"No, my name is Bella." I say grinning at him. He opens his eyes and looks down at me and watches me as I gently wrap my lips around him, sucking him further into my mouth, looking at him out the corner of my eye.

"Shit, Bella." I feel his body begin to tense and I know it won't be long now.

"Do you like that, baby?" I lick him like a popsicle.

"Does that feel good inside my warm mouth?" I suck.

"Is it as tight as my pussy wrapped around you?" I open my throat.

"You… Bella… I'm cumming baby." And bingo. I love pleasing him like this and watch him as he throws his head back against the chair, I pull him all the way to the back of my throat as he cums.

"Holy fucking shit, woman." He says stroking my hair; his eyes closed. "You know I can't hold back when you talk like that."

I take hold of his cock again, stroking it as he talks to me. I can already feel it starting to come to life again.

"I love the taste of you, baby." I press my mouth against his, sweeping my tongue in his mouth.

He amazes me with his quick rebound time so I know if I tease him and kiss him hard, he will be ready for me again in no time. And sure enough, there it is, full staff and ready to go again. I stand and remove my panties from under my skirt and straddle his lap lowering myself on him.

"I love to love you, baby. You know that." I say slowly raising off him then lowering down on him hard.

"God, I love you, Bella." He says, pulling me down for a hard passionate kiss. I can hear my heart pound in my ears.

He grabs hold of my hips moving me in a back and forth motion over him and I feel my body shudder in amazement at how he can make me feel this way. Then he lifts me off of him and then he thrusts back into me, hard and fast. It gives me goosebumps.

"Oh, shit… Edward… I'm… oh God… okay, I'm close…" I say, rasping into his ear as he pounds his dick into me.

"Come on, let me have it, baby. I can't hold it…" He says out of breath. "Now, Bella." He says as he growls into my neck and he cums hard and fast as I circle my hips over him.

"Oh… Edward… ohgod…" I can feel myself clench around him and I know I am holding onto his shoulders for dear life but damn this feels good.

I wait for my body to come out of its coma and I keep my head rested on Edward's shoulder until I can breath and trust my wobbly legs.

"You are undoubtedly the woman every man can only dream of, Bella." He says holding me harder now.

"I love you, baby." I say, covering his face with kisses. "Thank you so much for my new toy. You shouldn't have but I know now not to fight you on this kind of thing, but thank you… _kiss_… thank you… _kiss_… thank you." And I end up at his mouth in a slow, drugging, kiss.

"It pleases me to make you happy, Isabella." He responds, giving my breasts a firm squeeze.

"I have got to get up. My legs can't handle this position much longer." I say and work my body off his lap and get my strength back. I bend to pick up my panties and head for Edward's private bathroom to clean up. I bring him a warm cloth and watch him as he closes his eyes feeling the warmth of the cloth and of me gently gliding it over him.

"No more, baby. You need to drive me to town to get my stuff." I say, standing and giving him a quick peck on his lips.

"You are the best, Bella-boo. Let's go." He jumps up and buttons his jeans and I run over to pack up my new computer to take with me.

When we open the door, Angie is standing there packing up her desk to go home for the day.

"Where you going, Angie?" Edward asks.

"Home. I'm done for the day and you need to look into sound proofing if you two intend to keep up that kind of inter-office meeting." She says, not smiling. God, I hope she wasn't offended.

"I'm sorry, Angie. It was my fault." I said apologetically.

"No problem, but I intend to see if Ben is home." She says quietly to me, smiling. "I haven't surprised Ben for a 'nooner' in ages and I think we are due." She giggles and skips toward the door.

"Don't forget to lock up you two. Jasper and Emmett aren't here to do it." And she is gone as quick as that.

"I'm totally embarrassed, Edward. Next time, make sure you are more quiet, please." I giggle as I head out the door with my new computer in hand.

"Meeee?" He says, running after me laughing.

_A/N: Another day, another bout of office chair sex. Anyone ever done it in their bosses office? *dishie slowly raises hand* . I told ya things are going to pick up now… stupid Tanya… stupid Jacob. Now there's a little box down there that you write in and talk to me about what you've just read. Fill it out and hit enter…submit… go… whatever… just do it! __(please)._


	41. Chapter 41

**Rating: Le ****M**** on**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all, I own Pinkie.**

**Give him up Stephenie.**

**A/N…Lovinrob and amandac3, I have thanked you for 41 chapters now and it still isn't enough.**

**To all of you readers who review faithfully, who have alerted this story, who are following this story and who have favored me, I thank you especially. I have made some pretty good friends on FF, albeit in the PM, I have gotten pretty close to a few and you all know who you are. Thank you specially.**

**Now on with the show.**

**CHAPTER 41**

**Bella**

It feels as if the next several weeks flew by in a blur. With my tutoring going well via videoconferencing and the insane amount of time Edward and I spend in his bed, it's a wonder he gets any work done at all. I have also been spending quite a bit of time with Esme as she shows me her gardens and the process she uses to hybrid her roses. It's quite fascinating. And of course I continue to spend time learning the wine making process.

The grapes are budding and blooming this time of year and Edward and I take regular rides around the vineyard looking at the progress of the vines. He explains the process to me and I enjoy learning and receiving instruction from him. I am impressed with his knowledge.

What I particularly enjoy during these outings are our trips to the oak tree. We have made love many times under that old tree but often we have just napped. But no matter what it is, it is a treasure for me because it is with Edward.

"You excited to start classes next week?" Edward asks as we drive down the back roads around the vineyard.

"I actually am. I'm excited knowing that this time next year I will be a licensed attorney and practicing law in the state of California." I say proudly, inwardly hoping I haven't just jinxed myself.

"Come, I want to show you something." He says, driving us to his house. "I've had Billy working on this project for a while now and he is finally finished and I want to show it to you."

I can see the excitement all over his face which in turn excites me and raises my curiosity. We pull up to the house and he takes my hand, guiding me inside and down the hall. We walk past his office on the left and he turns into a large room on the right.

"This is your new study." He says proudly.

I stand at the door, looking around in awe, and then I look at Edward.

"I want you to feel comfortable coming here and focusing on your school work. To be able to complete your homework undisturbed." He says, pulling me again to the other side of the room. "Here is your private bathroom. And over here is a mini-fridge. See, Rebecca has it stocked and if there is anything else you need, just let her know." I am in shock and can't believe he did this.

"Here, check out this leather couch. I love this thing. I may have to swap mine for yours." I sit down and it is the softest leather I have ever sat on. I can see myself taking a nap on it for sure.

"Look at this." He directs me to a control panel of sorts. "You hit this button here and this screen drops down and you can Skype, videoconference, watch TV, listen to music, anything you want and it's all in surround sound." He says pointing out all the different buttons on the remote.

I stand in the middle of the room and look at how beautiful it is. Empty bookshelves line the wall and I walk over to touch them.

"I intentionally left those empty. I knew, in time, you would begin to acquire your own legal reference manuals and you would need a place to put them."

I turn and can do nothing but stare at him. I feel the tears sting the back of my eyes. He did all this for me. So I would have my own personal space. A place to study and a place to call my own. God I love this man!

"Hey… hey… Bella. You aren't supposed to cry, baby." He says softly against my cheek.

"This room is wonderful, Edward. I just love it and I love you. Thank you so, so much." I say into his chest as I wrap my arms around his waist and notice the desk behind him.

"This desk is beautiful, Edward. Where did you find it?" I ask running my hands over the intricate carving along the edges.

"It was my grandfathers." He says looking at it lovingly. "He was an attorney as well and it was the desk he used his entire life. I wanted you to have it. It suits you."

"Edward." I whisper, walking behind the desk and sit in one of the most lush desk chairs I have ever sat in. "I am deeply honored."

"Bella, I want you to feel comfortable here. In this me." He says apprehensively and he walks behind the desk taking my hands, lifting me out of the seat and holds me.

"I do feel comfortable here, baby. You know that. I enjoy being here with you. I love that you are teaching me about the winery and the process behind it. I love that you support me in my desire to finish my degree."

"Bella, I have a plan." He says skeptically.

"You do? And what is this plan?" I am wary of what he has up his sleeve.

"I don't know if I am ready to divulge it right now but it certainly involves you." He says, again appearing uncertain about whether he wants to share.

"Well, if it involves me, don't you think I deserve to know?" I ask.

I watch him pace the room. He keeps looking at the floor, then back up at me. I can see he is visibly nervous and apprehensive to share this plan of his.

"What is it, Edward?" I ask. Now he has me curious.

"I need to trust you on this Bella. Kind of like client attorney privilege, alright?

"Okay." I promise.

"I have reason to believe that the Denali Winery is going to go down. To fail. Go into bankruptcy. And when it does, I plan on buying it, to either expand Volturi or open a new and separate winery, featuring my special reserves that I have been creating." He pauses for my reaction.

"Oh, Edward, really? Do you really think that is going to happen?" I ask, surprised.

"Yes, I do. And I plan on being there when it does. You see, they think they stole the recipe but the way Ben has it set up, anyone who attempts to steal it will get a false reading and I am certain they will pour their entire crop into this bad recipe and their supply will be ruined. They will either be forced to buy grapes from the neighboring wineries or go down. I am certain no one plans on selling to them."

I watch him and listen. He does indeed have a plan.

"Go on." I encourage him to continue.

"I already knew they were in trouble even before we found that Tanya was snooping around. They are desperate. Then when you told me that they had hired Jacob as their attorney, I knew it was just a matter of time. You see, I have been following their activities very closely. It's just a matter of time now before the District Attorney's office gets around to investigating your complaint. And I know the bar is interested. It's just that they can't do anything until the DA presses charges first. He's going down, Bella. His career is ruined, or will be. It's just a matter of time. Word is already out about this amongst the vintners. No one will sell to a disreputable vintner."

I watch him as he picks up his pacing. He keeps running his hands through that beautiful hair. I can see his breathing has picked up. He stops in front of me and just stares into my eyes.

"There is a second half to my plan." He says, and he really looks nervous now. He walks up to me so that we are face to face and holds my arms tight.

"Bella, I am in love with you and I want you to live here with me. Permanently. Not just a temporary thing because Jenks suggested it."

_Oh. My. God._

"But… what… but I…when… but…" Yes, these are the most intelligent words that I can speak right now and now it's my turn to pace the room. I start to chew on my fingernails as I walk back and forth, stopping periodically to look at Edward.

"Talk to me, baby." He says.

"What about my job? It's in the city." I say.

"If you are dead set on working for Eric, then we will get you to work every day. Either by the helicopter or a driver, but…" He stops and looks at me and I know he is about to say more.

"Here's the thing. I want you to work here in Napa." He says seemingly cringing at his own words.

I snap my head around at him. "_Are you crazy_?"

"Think about it." He says. "Napa only has one attorney knowledgeable in wine law. You are needed here. But, I want you to be our in-house counsel." I see him take a deep breath and hold it.

"With what I have planned for the Denali property, I am going to need a full time attorney working for me and it will either be you or Eric. I would rather pay you. I know you. I know you are passionate about what I do here. You are absorbing it all like a sponge. By the time you get your law degree you will have more knowledge of all things wine related than most."

"Is that why you built this office? So I would have a place to hang my shingle?" I ask him.

"Partly." He pauses, "Partly because you need a place to study for your classes. I admit I thought about you working here when I designed this room for you." He is nervously running his thumb over my hand.

"Bella, you don't have to decide right now, I only ask that you seriously think about it. I would love to have you as Counsel to Volturi Wineries."

"Let me think about it, alright Edward? It's a tough decision. Let me get started on my classes and when I head into finals, I will give you an answer okay? I won't leave you hanging. But I also have to take Eric into consideration. He wants me to work for his firm and he is paying my salary right now and he is paying my tuition." I remind him.

"Yes, he is, but he is also doing that as retribution for you not suing his ass for what he did in releasing personal and private information concerning your whereabouts that resulted in you being physically assaulted. And as far as him paying for your tuition, it is a write off as a donated scholarship. He knows you could sue him and win and it would cost him millions. What he is offering is nothing in comparison, Bella."

"Although you are right, Edward, I never would have sued him. I will think about it." I say again.

"What about the other thing?" He says, sounding like a little boy.

"What other thing?" I ask.

"You moving in here... With me."

"Can I think about that too? It's a big step, baby. Are you sure?"

"I am very sure." He says taking a step toward me. "I feel lonely at the mere thought of you returning to live in the city and not sharing my bed every night. I have grown to love having you in my arms when I go to sleep and having you there when I wake. I love coming home to you. I love having dinner with you every night. I love hanging out watching TV or just reading in the same room with you. I want to share your space with you. And I love taking you to the tree whenever I want."

Wow. I guess he has given it some thought. When I think about what he has said I realize that I have found that I love all those things too. I don't think I would like the idea of going back to Rosalie's house, especially since she has it for sale right now. I will be out of a home anyway until I get another of my own.

I turn around and look at Edward, focusing on his eyes. I run everything he has said through my mind a second time. I will see my friends just as much, if not more. That pleases me. I watch him watch me and I walk toward him and place a chaste kiss on his lips and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Alright, Edward. I would love to live here with you." And with that he throws his arms around me tight, spinning me around in the middle of 'my' study.

I am euphoric as I realize that I have just agreed to live with Edward. I smile at that.

"What is that smile about, baby?" He asks, leaning back to look at me.

"You're mine." I say, stating a simple fact.

"Indeed I am, Bella." He says holding me tight against him.

"Forever if I have anything to say about it." He adds. "Come on, let's go have lunch with the family. I want to share our news."

He takes hold of my hand and walks me into the kitchen where Rebecca is beginning to prepare lunch.

"Rebecca, Bella and I are heading to my parents house for lunch, so don't fix anything for us. And I want you to be the first to know that Bella has agreed to move in here with us." He says, smiling down into my eyes. I can clearly see he is very happy about this. I smile back up at him, wrapping my arm around his slim waist.

"Oh, Bella, this is great news." She says, hugging me. "Let's have lunch this week so we can discuss things then, alright?"

"Alright, Rebecca. Let's go out for lunch that day." I suggest, excited to meet with her.

"Perfect. I will need to clear it with my boss first." She says, giggling and looking at Edward.

"Well, technically, Rebecca, Bella is now your boss too, so if she wants to take you to lunch, you should discuss it with her." He responds, kissing her cheek and then taking my hand.

We head out the back door toward his parent's house. I want to drive Pinkie but I can see a scowl on his face as he gets in the passenger seat.

"What?" I ask as I see his brow furrow.

"This is emasculating, baby." He says, pouting. "Perhaps we should take "The Beast" when we travel together."

"'The Beast'?" I ask

"Yeah, it's my new name for my cart. Riding around in 'Pinkie' does something to my manhood. My crew will never look at me the same."

I burst out laughing and he looks over at me.

"That undoubtedly is the most beautiful sound I could ever hear." He says, wrapping my hair around his hand using it to pull my lips to his. I moan into his mouth at this mastery he has over me.

"You man… me woman." I say, going in for another intense kiss.

"Thank goodness for that." He responds into my mouth before I feel his tongue seek mine. Boy, can this man kiss!

Although he feels less than a man driving around in Pinkie, we pull up to his parent's house and he picks me up and carries me in, bridal style. I kick my feet, ordering him to put me down but he only holds me tighter to him.

"Open the door, Bella." He instructs and I reach down to open the slider. It glides easily and silently as we enter.

"There, I carried you over the threshold. It's official." He says, grinning.

"That's when you get married, goofy." I say, pushing on his shoulder.

"Yeah, that's when I carry you over the threshold of our house but this is my parent's house. It's kind of an unofficial slash official way of initiating us living together." He says.

"When I carry you over my threshold, it will be as my wife." He says seductively in my ear.

I feel the tingling. That was a very sexy threat.

"Edward… Bella. Are you here for lunch?" Esme happily greets us.

"Is that okay, I know Edward didn't call to check." I answer, accepting her hug.

"It's always expected. Edward does this all the time. I never know when he will stop by to eat with us." She says, as Edward kisses her temple.

"Are my brother's here?" He asks.

"Yes and the girls are here today as well. Let's eat." She says, walking toward the dining room.

"Oh, good. We can tell everyone at the same time." He says, smiling at me.

I am nervous and apprehensive at the same time but it needs to be done so I follow him into the dining room.

"Look who's here!" Esme says, going to the sideboard for two more place settings. I quickly take them from her, putting them out for Edward and me and then take a seat.

"Hey girls." I say looking at Rosalie and Alice.

"What?" Rosie starts right off the get go. "What is it Bella?"

"What?" I reply.

"I know you. Something's up?" She asks looking from me to Edward.

"Bella? Edward?" Alice says. "Edward, we know Bella like the back of our hands. We know something is up. Is everything okay?"

Edward and I look at each other, smiling. I nod for him to go ahead.

"I asked Bella to move in with me and she has agreed." He says, taking my hand under the table waiting for their response.

Everyone talks over each other giving their blessing and that they are happy for us. Everyone except Rosalie. I look at her and she is clearly upset.

"Rose, may I speak to you for a moment?" I ask her and she and I get up from our seats.

"Please excuse us. Don't wait on lunch, we will be right back. Alice." I say and Alice gets up to follow us outside.

We stand there looking at Rosalie, waiting for her to begin.

"I want to move in with Emmett but he doesn't want me to." She says trying very hard not to allow the tears filling her eyes to fall.

I look at the door to the house and see Emmett standing there watching and clearly he is distraught at his Rosie crying.

"Did you ask him?" Alice asks, putting her arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"No, he told me. He said he doesn't want a live-in relationship." She starts to cry even harder now.

"Oh, God, you guys. I thought he loved me. I mean truly loved me. He told me he did. But not enough to want to be with me." She sobs.

Alice runs in the house for tissues and I see her give Emmett a scowl before she comes back out.

"Here you go, sweetie." She says, placing the tissues in Rosalie's hand.

"Listen, they are waiting for us before they eat lunch. We need to get back." Alice says. "Let's get through this, and then the three of us will go into town and have coffee or a cosmo, okay?"

"I think that's an excellent idea, Alice. Can you do that Rosie girl?" I ask, shocked that I used Emmett's nickname for her.

"Yes, let's do this." She says, hardening her tough exterior. I follow behind her and hope she doesn't get all tiger on Emmett at lunch.

We walk back into the house and take our seats when I see everyone looking at Rosalie. I take Edward's hand and give it a squeeze.

"I'll tell you later." I lean in and whisper. He squeezes my hand in acknowledgment.

"This looks really good, Esme. I love enchiladas. They're one of my favorite Mexican foods." I say trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

"Rosie girl. What's the matter, babe?" Emmett asks out loud.

"Nothing, Emmett, and certainly nothing I want to discuss in front of everyone." She responds hotly. I knew the tiger was going to come out sooner or later.

"Rose, this is our family. We always discuss family issues in front of our family. It's what we do." He says to her, putting his arm around her shoulder, lowering his head to hers.

"Well, I am not going to discuss it. We were talking about Edward and Bella's good news. At least he doesn't have any commitment issues with moving his girlfriend in."

Bingo. And there it is.

I squeeze Edward's hand again and I give him a faint smirk and a nod. He smiles down at me. I look around the table and everyone is focused on Emmett and Rosalie.

"Is that what this is all about? You are upset that Edward and Bella are moving in together?" He says, feigning shock.

"No, you dolt. You are such an ignoramus… _Oh!_…" I can see her trying to reign herself in from totally going ballistic on him in front of his parents.

I look at Emmett and see him grin at her and I am thinking this is not a good idea. He looks at his parents and they grin and nod their heads.

"Rosalie, you know I love you baby. Don't you?"

"Y… yes." She says through her sniffles.

"You know I am building that house for you, don't you?"

"Yes…"

"You know I fell in love with you that night in Lake Tahoe when we spoke on the phone don't you?"

"Yes."

I continue to watch in awe as Emmett calms her down and turns her into a bowl of vanilla pudding.

"You know I want to marry you, don't you?"

"Yes… wait… what?"

"I love you more than my own life, Rosie girl. I will gladly give it to you if you would marry me." He says as he gets down on one knee handing her a small turquois box with a small turquois bow on it.

"Tiffany's." I hear Alice whisper.

I look at Rosalie and she looks at me then to Alice and then back at me.

"I love you." I say to her through my tears of happiness. I know she would not marry this man if she didn't know in her heart that she loved him 100%.

"Yes, Emmett. I will marry you." She says, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Oh, thank God." He responds dropping his head onto Rosalie's thigh and then in only the way Emmett can, he pulls her to her feet and bends her backward into their signature kiss.

"I guess you better put a ring on it." Rosalie says through her laughter as she watches Emmett open the little turquois box to reveal the most beautiful 3 carat Tiffany Legacy engagement ring I have ever seen.

"Holy shit, Emmett." Rosalie says in only the way she can. We all burst out laughing and rush around them to have a closer look at the exquisite piece of jewelry.

"Damn, Emmett, now you've made it next to impossible to top that." Jasper says, looking at a stunned Alice.

"I'm very happy for you, brother. It's as it should be. The oldest brother should marry before his younger siblings." I watch as Edward congratulates Emmett.

"And all that fuss over nothing." I say to Rosalie with my arm around her shoulder. I kiss her cheek then wipe away a stray tear.

"Rosie girl, I tried to tell you that I didn't want us to have a live-in relationship. My family has known that I wanted to marry you before moving you into our home. It's how I roll, babe."

"I understand, sweetie. I just thought I was losing you is all." She says reaching up to kiss him.

"Never." He says firmly, taking hold of her shoulders and giving her a firm shake as he says it, then pulling her in for a warm embrace.

"I'm getting married." Rosalie says. "Who would have thought those words would ever cross my lips?" She said with a short chuckle.

"Not me." I answer, my eyes huge with surprise.

"I knew it would happen, but with as many men that have asked you, I thought you would never say yes this soon to Emmett." Alice says, her tinkling laughter is contagious and I join her.

"Alright, now that lunch is cold, let me throw these back in the oven to warm them while we talk wedding plans." Esme says giggling, excited about the thought of planning a wedding.

"I feel like we are going to be related somehow." Edward says in my ear. "I've always thought of Rosalie and Alice as your sisters and now one of your sisters is marrying my brother."

I never thought of it that way, but he's right. Alice and Rosalie are like my sisters. I like the sound of that. I make my way over to Emmett and ask him to join me outside.

"Bella, I know what you are going to say." He starts first. "You are going to give me the "father" talk. Trust me. I've already talked to her father. We met and I asked for her hand." He confessed.

"Wow, Emmett, you sweep my best friend off her feet and you read minds too." I say sounding snarky.

"Well isn't that what you wanted, pulling me out here?"

"No, smart ass, but keep it up and I will turn all bitchy woman on you." I start to walk away and go back inside. My warm and fuzzy feeling gone by his smart mouth.

"Hey, Bella, I'm sorry." He reaches for my arm. "I didn't mean it. I just thought you were going to give me "the talk" and I just didn't want to hear it after enduring it from her father." He says, apologetically.

"No, I was going to say 'thanks'. But you ruined the mood."

"Aww, come on, Bella. I'm sorry. I don't need Edward on me for upsetting you. I'm sorry." He says, sounding sincere.

"Okay, but really, I wanted to say thanks for loving my best friend. She's been through some rough times with men. She is always so guarded that when I finally saw her let you in, I knew you were right for her. Earlier? She was in tears because she thought you might not love her the way she loves you especially when you told her about not wanting her to move in with you."

"Yeah, it probably came out a little more harsh than I had intended. I hadn't planned on asking her today, but I thought the time was appropriate." He says.

"It was perfect, Emmett. Now if you hurt her I will hunt you down. You can't run from me and Pinkie."

We both laugh out loud and he puts me in a headlock rubbing his knuckle across the top of my head. I look up laughing and see Edward walking toward us.

"Lunch is back on, kids. Let's go eat." He says slapping Emmett on the back. "Emmett Cullen. Man of Mystery. Womanizer of the Pacific Northwest. A married man. Who'da thought."

_A/N: Awwwwww. Eddie wants Bells to move in. Now ain't that just plumb sweet? Their relationship is moving right along now isn't it. Emmett and Rosalie are engaged…one couple down…two to go._


	42. Chapter 42

**Rating: LeMon**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all, I don't,**

**I just wish I owned Edward.**

**A/N…Again Lovinrob and amandac3 rocks my socks.**

**Cosmopolis Rules!**

**Thank you to all you Twilight readers out there in cyber space. You are so fun to write for because you see so much into the story that I had only in my head but you know…and you ask…and you let me know. I love that.**

**CHAPTER 42**

**EPOV**

"Hey, Billy, can you meet me in my home office?" I say over the radio.

"Sure thing, boss. Be there in a shake."

While I wait for Billy to arrive, I pull up my plans on the computer screen.

"What's up, boss?" He asks as he enters my office.

"I have a project." I begin. "Follow me." We walk down the hall from my office and into the room that is currently the library but was never used as such.

"I want to turn this into a study for Bella." I say, turning to Billy to see his reaction. "I want to gut that bathroom and remodel it for her too. What do you think? Is it something you can handle or do we need to bring in help?" I ask, hoping it won't be too much for him.

"I can do some of it. Most of it actually, but let's see what you have planned." He says and we return to my office to review the plans I have designed myself.

"I want to take this wall of bookshelves out but leave this wall of shelves intact. I want to put this woven carpet on the perimeter of the room with the matching print on the inside. I have chosen this paint to match the carpet because the experts say it's a calming color. I want it wired for everything under the sun so consult an expert to see what she might need. What I mean by that Billy, is what she might need in her immediate future as well as distant future. I want Skype, I want video conferencing, I want TV, I want it all. I want her to have the best." I say as he just stares at me as if I'm nuts.

"I have ordered furniture for this sitting area over here and it should arrive in a couple weeks so we can store it somewhere until the study is finished. I want this particular crown moulding and this base around the office."

Billy and I spend close to two hours going over the design and the details I want and determine it should be complete in about three weeks with work starting tomorrow. I'm just glad there are French doors leading out to the veranda so Billy's comings and goings will go undetected for the most part.

Once I am finished going over the plans with Billy, I open my computer to my personal email account to prepare an email for Bella. I notice that I have an email from Leah.

"Shit." I say out loud.

To: Edward

From: Your Tigre

Edward, I hope this finds you well. I heard through the social grapevine that you and Bella have broken up and I hope it wasn't from anything stemming from our lunch that day.

I am fully ensconced in London now and, I must admit, I miss you terribly. I was laying here thinking of you and having a moment of sadness at my stupidity of losing you and wish with all the world that I could turn back time. I was a foolish girl then and regret ever hurting you when you were nothing but good and loyal and dedicated to me and our relationship. I would give anything to have that back again.

If you would just give me the word, I would return to you at a moment's notice.

Please, Edward, give me the word. You loved me once, could you love me again?

Give me the word….. _Yes!_

My hands are shaking. My heart is racing. I can't believe the audacity of her sending me an email like this. And for her to use the pet name I had for her. _Tigre. Italian for tiger_. She ruined us. And she nearly ruined Bella and me. Now she wants me to take her back?

To: Leah

From: Edward

I will give you this word…. _No!_

I hit send and then delete her email.

Now, on to Jacob.

"Jenks, tell me what you know right now about Black." I wait for his response. I know what Bella has told me and I need to see what he knows.

"Let me pull up my file." He says as I hear him tap on his keyboard. "He was fired from his most recent employer for complaints of sexual harassment by a few of the firm's secretaries. He attempted employment at another larger firm and was promised a position but was suddenly tossed out of the running after several references didn't pan out. That's all I have on him right now, but I am waiting to receive a report from one of my investigators on a rumor."

"What rumor?" I ask.

"That he has received employment locally, in Napa, at one of the wineries." Jenks answered.

"And why didn't you tell me? You didn't think I would want to know this? I should be hearing this type of information from you, not Bella." I demand.

"Because I wanted to make sure it wasn't just a rumor before I cried wolf. I have kept an eye on both of them and they haven't gone to the bathroom without my knowledge. I told you it wouldn't happen again and it won't, Edward. I want to check this out first and I expect to hear from my agent any time now. In fact, I expect it this afternoon and I will let you know if it is a rumor or not as soon as I know." I can tell he is getting pissed off at me for not trusting him but too damned bad. Jacob was too close to Bella and I can't have that happen again.

"Where is your "agent" looking? Did you start at Denali's?" I had to ask.

"Yes. That is where I think he is, but he hasn't left his apartment. Wait, here's an email now." I wait in silence until he reads it.

"It is confirmed. He is in fact working for Denali Wineries. However, he is working out of his home office. This boy is keeping it clean. Outside of what's in the reports I've been sending you, Tanya and Jacob do not step outside of those locations. She goes to his place but he doesn't go to hers. They eat in by way of takeout delivery."

"Let's talk about his criminal history." I ask.

"He doesn't have one. He's clean. He was clean when he dated Bella. They had a very solid relationship. They saw each other nearly every day. They were the golden couple until the secretary, Jessica, stepped in. She usurped Bella intentionally. Bella walked in on Jacob having anal sex with Jessica. It ended both relationships permanently for Bella although Jessica and Jacob continued their affair for another year before Jacob moved on to another conquest. It wasn't until recently that Jacob determined that he wanted, or wants, Bella back and is determined to achieve that goal."

"Anything else?" I ask.

"Tanya. Tanya is the one wearing the pants in the relationship between Jacob and her. She behaves quite violently toward Jacob. This is all determined by eyewitness accounts only and not by the interview process. Tanya is very close to her father and her father rules. It is believed that Jackson tends to get violent toward Tanya and that could possibly be where her tendencies come into play. Considering the relationship between those two is relatively new, I don't have much to report. You have all this in my written report already, but I thought it would be prudent to review it should you have any questions."

"How did you come by the information on Jacob and Jessica?" I ask him.

"Now, Mr. Cullen, do you expect me to divulge my sources? But let's just say a lot of expensive dinners and lingerie was purchased to get to the bottom of the subject." He snickers at that last comment. Oh my God, did he fuck Jessica for the information? I don't even want to know.

"What about the District Attorney's Office's charges against Jacob?" I ask.

"It has been determined that the DA's office is reviewing Bella's complaint and it is on the desk of the District Attorney. There are issues with the fact that she failed to file a report after the incident happened; however, with the photo proof you provided it should help. But be prepared for the fact that he could possibly get away with this should he continue to keep his nose clean, especially since no report was filed timely. The least that could happen would be that he will get a smack on the wrist and be charged with a misdemeanor. That's probation. I am not sure how that will affect the California Bar and whether he will lose his license. It is probable that they will place his license on suspension but he can get it back after he jumps through the required hoops. He will get in some trouble but it will not be devastating to him. Now, if he continues to pursue Bella or violates the TRO he can get in a lot of trouble. Like when he stopped in front of the restaurant to kiss. He could tell the court that as soon as he saw Bella sitting there he immediately went across the street, which he did. He just rubbed your nose in it first but technically he didn't break the TRO if he says he didn't know you two were there."

"Bella will be upset to hear that he could possibly get away with this, but I think it is more important to her that he leaves her alone." I say, thinking about her reaction to this and if I should tell her.

"What about the shadows she has seen next to the gate of Rosalie Hale's place? Any news on that?"

"I reviewed the recording and there are in fact three incidents of movement. These were not detected until Bella moved onto the property, which was after her return from Seattle. I have had experts review the recording and it can't be determined who it is or if it is male or female, just that there was someone there on those three incidents."

"How is it going with the transportation issue with Bella? Is she cooperating? Have there been any incidents to speak of?" I ask.

"She has been cooperating and has been complaint free. There was one minor incident when someone pulled in front of her car but it was determined to be a minor traffic incident and not related to anything personal against Ms. Swan."

"Very good, Jenks. This is the kind of reporting I like and it pleases me knowing that you have done your homework to the extent of having to purchase lingerie. Hopefully you were able to have it modeled for you as well."

"Yes, sir. I did in fact get to see the purchase, which by the way is on your next bill." Jenks laughs before he hangs up the phone.

~BD~

It doesn't take long for before Bella's classes start. I have enjoyed being with her and showing her around the vineyard, watching as she absorbs everything I tell her and it amazes me how she retains everything I say. She will do well in school, that's for sure. She will make an even better attorney. Now that her study is finished, I need to find a way to show it to her and fill her in on my plans. I hope she doesn't go running for the hills when I propose them to her.

It's been nearly three weeks since I showed Billy my plans for Bella's study and now that it is fully finished, I can't wait to show her. Now that I have her in my cart and she is talking to me about how much she is excited about becoming an attorney, I feel like a kid at Christmas and decide today is the day.

"Come, I want to show you something." I say to her and drive as quickly as possible to the house.

_Phase One._

"I've had Billy working on this for a while now and he is finally finished and I want to show it to you." I say to her. I am so excited to show her and I pray she loves it as much as I do.

I take her hand and we walk in the back of the house, down the hall past my office and to the door on the right. I stand there looking at her and open the door. I watch her face as she takes in the room and she looks at me curiously.

"This is your new study." I say to her. "I want you to feel comfortable coming here and focusing on your school work. To be able to complete your homework undisturbed." I say to her.

I continue to watch her as I show her the room. The drop down screen and all it does, the newly refurbished bathroom just for her. The refrigerator, the soft leather couch and then she starts crying.

_Oh, shit. Is this bad? _

"This room is wonderful, Edward. I love it. I love you. Thank you so, so much."

She loves it! Thank, God.

_Whew! On to phase two._

"Bella, I have a plan." I say, looking at her.

"You do? And what is this plan?" She asks, resting her forehead against my chest.

I take a chance and tell her something very confidential and trust that she will be with me on it and tell her my thoughts about the Denali Winery. I tell her how I think it is going to go into bankruptcy by the end of this year and how I intend to buy it.

She is shocked about the Denali's and excited that I am going to expand but in what capacity yet, I haven't decided. One step at a time I say to myself. And I catch myself smiling.

_Now, phase three._

I ask her to work for me and be my in-house counsel for Volturi Winery. I explain to her how I will need an attorney full time now that I intend to buy Denali and I would rather pay her than Eric Hale.

Again, I watch her go through the thought process and listen to her come up with a thousand reasons why she needs to work for Eric Hale and most of it is out of obligation. I do a pretty good job at swaying her but she asks for time to decide on this and promises to give me an answer later on in the year after she takes her finals. That is fine with me because that's when Mr. Denali will find out he has shit for wine and it will be the beginning of the end for him.

_And finally, phase four._

I ask her to move in with me.

"_But… what… but I…when… but…" _

I have to grin at how she stumbles through her thought process again and I wait for her to think about what I have said. I enjoy watching her face change a thousand different ways and she has at least that many questions and reasons why she shouldn't.

I tell her that the thought of her returning to live in the city and not sharing my bed every night turns my stomach. I have grown to love having her in my arms when I go to sleep and having her here when I wake up. I love coming home to her. I love having dinner with her every night. I love hanging out watching TV or just reading in the same room with her. And I love taking her to the tree whenever I want.

Again I enjoy seeing her face go through a myriad of changes when she finally says the word "Yes". I nearly crush her to me when I spin her around the room.

Jesus, if I'm this excited with her saying yes to moving in, what am I going to do when she says yes to marrying me!

We decide to go to my parent's house to share the news about us living together when Emmett one-upped me and asked Rosalie to marry him.

We all gather around the newly engaged couple with love and support and I watch as my parents wrap an arm around each other and stand back watching their family grow.

Soon there will be babies running around. I can't wait to see my brother's sons and daughters running amok through our homes. How things have changed in just 4 short months.

Once everything settles down, we finally sit down for lunch and listen to talk of wedding plans, of houses being built, and of honeymoons. I just sit back and know that I have already made my own plans with my girl and she has agreed to move in with me and hopefully become an addition to our executive board at Volturi Winery.

~BD~

"Knock, knock." I look up to see Jasper enter my office.

"Jazz, brother, friend." I say getting up to shake his hand. "I haven't seen you around in a while. That little sprite been keeping you busy?" I ask, knowing very well that's the case.

"Yes, she has. I'm exhausted, Edward. She is nothing but piss and vinegar and a huge fireball. But I love it and I love her." He smiles before he sits across from my desk.

"She's the reason I'm here, Edward."

"Is everything alright?" I look at his face and see that he is preoccupied about something.

"Well, I have been considering asking Alice to marry me." He says, looking at his hands then directly at me.

"This is not news, brother. I know how you feel about her. Everyone does. We all know it's just a matter of time."

"Well, with Emmett proposing to Rosalie the other night, I am wondering if it is too soon now for me to pop the question to Alice."

"I see. No, I don't think so. Maybe in another week or so. How were you planning on doing it?" I ask hoping he has a plan.

"Well, she liked the idea that the entire family was involved. She is all for family and she loves that our family discusses issues as a family unit and how we all help each other out during times of crises and times of joy. So I thought I would stick with that theme and propose to her with everyone present."

"Do you have the ring?" I ask.

"Not yet. I am having it designed and it should be ready by the end of the week. I was thinking of maybe having a dinner party or going into the city for dinner and doing it then. What do you think?"

"Well, what about the wine train? We could all do the dinner train and you could rent it out for the night, just for us and turn it into a family engagement party." I suggest and when I look at him his eyes light up and I can tell he likes the idea.

"Edward, that is freaking perfect." He says loudly. "I am going to get to work on this right now. I knew if I talked it out with you, you would help me figure it out. Thanks big brother."

"You are most welcome." I return.

"Hey, what about you and Bella, hmm?" He asks.

"Well, with two weddings already on the stove, I can hardly add to mom's party planning. Besides, Bella has her plate full right now with her classes and she is fast tracking those. I will be lucky to see her at all over the next few months as it is, let alone plan a wedding. I will just have to get my wedding bliss from the two of you. Congratulations, Jasper. You really found the perfect girl for you. I am very happy for you." I say, getting up from behind my desk and bring him in for a brotherly hug.

"I'd say all three of us have. It still boggles my mind that you meeting Bella brought all six of us together like that. That two of us are planning on marrying." He says in wonderment. "Anyway, I'm going to go back to my office to see what I can do to make these arrangements. I will let you know as soon as possible so you and Bella can keep your schedule's open. Thanks again for the idea, brother."

I smile at him as he leaves my office. I am happy for both of my brothers. I would never have thought in a million years that they would be engaged this time last year. Never.

I wonder if Bella would marry me if I asked her. I mean, hell, I just asked her to move in with me and that scared her to death. I saw it on her face. She is changing. Even in the few months that I've known her she has changed so much. I see how she trusts me more and believes in us. She knows I love her and doesn't question it any longer.

I will ask her to marry me. Soon, but not right now. My brothers are happy and they have weddings to plan. Bella has school to finish and I have a business to expand. I have her with me and that is what's important to me at the moment. I will ask her. When she's ready.

I look up and see my dad standing in the doorway, watching me.

"Such a serious face. What is it, son?" He asks.

"We need to talk, dad." I say finally. "I have wanted to tell you about this but I needed to get all my ducks in a row first."

"What?" He says before pouring us both a Chivas from the bar.

He sits and I tell him about the Denali's and how Tanya has infiltrated our computers and stole the recipe.

"That's espionage, Edward. Have you contacted the authorities?" He asks, his eyes huge with anger.

"No. And I'm not going to. I had Ben instill a code just for this very reason. The files that Tanya was able to access were the false files and come crush time, they will be cooking a very bad batch of wine."

"Oh, Edward, that is priceless. See, this is why you are our managing partner." He says, laughing at my story.

"There's more." I say getting his attention again.

"I know Jackson is in trouble financially. I think this is why he was so anxious for Tanya and me to hook up and get married." I cringe at the thought.

"Son, I think I would have said something to you if that ever came about." He shudders and takes a sip of his drink.

"It wouldn't have happened so don't even think about it." I laugh. "When it comes time, he will want to buy overstock and I don't think there is a vintner in the valley that will sell to him. I expect him to file bankruptcy by the end of the year." I say, standing up and walking to the window where I see Bella in Pinkie heading for home. I smile at the thought of home, our home.

"When he does go under, dad, I want to buy it." I wait for this information to sink in before I speak again.

"I don't know if I want to expand Volturi or if I want to open my own winery." Dad stands up and walks over to me putting his hand on my shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"Son, whatever you decide to do, I will support you. But consider this will you? If you make it a part of Volturi, you will be the majority stockholder of the corporation. I would rather have all my sons under the same roof if you will. If you decide to go off on your own it would be like losing you. Even though I know I wouldn't be, but I hope you know what I am saying. Please consider the option to have Volturi purchase a portion of the property with you and then if you open under another label, we can still keep it in the family."

I look at him and see his strong family ties working here and know that he wants to keep us all together. It's what our family is about and what keeps us strong. One solid unit.

"I will think about it, dad. I know you are right. We are growing as a family with three new additions soon. And then there will be little Cullen's running about." I smile at the thought of children playing on the property soon. I look at my dad and he likes that thought as well.

"I hate to think how Jackson and Tanya will loathe you when you buy up that property." Dad says looking at the ground. "They are angry people to begin with."

"Yes, I know. I fear Tanya might have it out for Bella because of me and that's a little concerning." I say, looking out the window, seeing the vines beginning to bud out.

"You have her well protected, Edward. She is safe."

I repeat my father's words but can't get my recurring dream out of my head.

"_I'll get you my pretty….." _

"… _and your little dog too."_

_A/N: So there is a lot of answers to a lot of your questions. Many of you kept asking but I knew the answers were coming up so this is a few of them. I hope you enjoyed Edward's point of view so let me know what you all think. How many of you saw Cosmopolis? I am flying to Phoenix tomorrow (Saturday) to see it, I truly can not wait! By time you read this chapter, it will be Sunday and I will have seen it about 3 times…hopefully. _


	43. Chapter 43

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer of Twilight fame, owns it all. I got a call from Stephenie, but I wasn't home. I was at the movies watching something about a haircut. I think she wants to give me Edward. **

**A/N…Thank you… thank you… thank you LovinRob and Amandac3. You two are the true definition of beta.**

**Thank all of you that have been reviewing these chapters. You have shown me how much you really like this story and I get as much pleasure reading them as you do reading this. Thanks so much.**

**Thank all of you that voted for Black Diamond on The Lemonade Stand for fic of the week. The site says there is still 13 hours of voting left so if you are inclined to, please feel free to vote. Thanks to Jenny for nominating it. I am honored.**

**CHAPTER 43**

Bella

"So, Edward, I have a question for you." I say curiously.

"What's that, babe?" He says as he loads boxes into the back of the truck. He couldn't wait another day to get me moved into his place. And I must admit his excitement has rubbed off on me and I find myself giddy at the thought of starting new with Edward.

"Now that I am living in Napa, that's really going to cause an issue with travel time to Stanford. How are we going to work this out?" I ask, standing behind the truck waiting for Edward to put down the box.

"Well, you won't have to do any of the driving so that's a plus." He reminds me, sliding the box across the truck bed.

"I know but it's nearly two hours each way, that's four hours in the car every day. That's a lot of road time for anyone to drive." Saying it out loud sounds really bad.

"Well first, baby, you don't have classes every day. Then you have online class days so that helps. How many days do you have in an actual classroom?" He asks.

"I guess it depends. Approximately two to three times a week. If I have a test I will need to be in the classroom for that so that could add an additional day." I look at the ground shaking my head. "Do you think I should get an apartment close to campus?"

"NO!" Edward shouts spinning around to face me.

"Hey baby, I'm just throwing ideas out there." I say, placing my hands on his chest.

"Don't do that, Bella." He stops to take a deep breath. "I want you here with me."

I can hear his breathing quicken and can tell he's clearly upset with that idea.

"Okay, no moving closer to campus." I say, kissing the side of his mouth.

"I do have a helicopter you know?" I hear him say. "I know how to fly it too." He says puffing out his chest. I swear he looks like he's going to do the Tarzan chest pound thing.

"Edward, that has got to be expensive. Hell, just fuel alone has to be outrageous."

"Well, I look at it like this. If I fly you back and forth to classes, it will be an investment in my future. If you decide to take the position of Volturi's in-house counsel, it will be worth the expense."

"You've been thinking hard about this haven't you." I smile at him and wrap my arms around his waist, pulling him to me and taking a deep breath of him.

"I've had Angie get it all set up. She arranged for landing at a hotel just across from campus. All you have to do is get from the hotel to your class." He explains. "The only thing you have to put up with is your protection. You will have two agents with you until this threat is over, do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand, Edward. I know how upset you are about this and I promise, I won't interfere with what you are doing, okay baby? You have my word." I say looking directly into his eyes. I know how scared he is about Jacob getting near me and with the car that followed me the other day; I'm not going to give him cause to worry further.

"Wow, a helicopter. How long will it take to get from here to Stanford by helicopter?" I ask, curious.

"About 40 minutes I would say. Maybe less." He answers.

We keep moving my boxes into the truck as we talk and I think the helicopter is the way to go. It will save a lot of time.

"And, I also have the motorcycle. I can give you a ride on that every once in a while. So our options are open. Problem solved." He says smiling down into my eyes, kissing me quickly on my lips before turning back into the house to get another box.

"Hey Jazz, put that down, and let Edward help you with that!" I scold him as I see him carrying my television without assistance. "We don't need you hurting yourself. Alice would never forgive me if you were lying flat on your back for a week, now would she." I say blinking my eyes at him. I love to see him blush.

"I think Alice would find a way around it, don't you Bella?" He responds. "Besides, I have it now. Almost there."

I run in the house and grab a six pack of Heineken out of the refrigerator and pass one out to everyone as we sit on the front lawn and relax for a bit.

"Hey Em, Jazz, you guys still have your bikes?" Edward asks before he takes a long drink of his beer.

"I do." Emmett says. "I took her out for a drive last weekend. She still purrs under my ass."

"You went out on your bike without me?" Rosalie says, looking him up and down. "What were you wearing?" She asks.

"I have leather. Why?" He asks quizzically, wondering where she is going with this.

"Because I don't want you running around out there looking all sexy on that bike without me… Oh, never mind. I'll just go get me a Harley and some purple leather and…" Emmett covers her mouth with his own.

"The fuck you will." He says. "You ride with me and no one else, got it?" We all look at them and shake our heads.

"Yeah. Do you?" She replies. Emmett grins and grabs a handfull of Rosalie's firm behind.

"How about you, Jasper?" Edward asks, still chuckling at Emmett's show of manliness.

"Yep, I just had mine in the shop getting a 30,000 mile tune up." Jazz chimes in.

I look at Edward, wondering what he is up to and I look at the girls and they too are wondering what's going on. I look at them and mouth 'road trip'. They smile. Except for Alice. She about pees her pants.

"Bella and I were thinking about going to Clear Lake for a long weekend before she starts school. Would you want to go with and make it a bike trip?" Everyone joins in excited and quickly begin to make plans.

"I will have Angela make the reservations for the cabins or if there is a large house for the weekend we can rent that instead." I look up at Edward from my comfortable seat between his legs and smile. I wrap my hand behind his neck and bring him down for a kiss.

"Thank you, baby. You knew I wanted them to go didn't you?" I say with my cheek resting against his.

"Yes. But I wanted them there too. We are family aren't we?"

"Yes, we are." I agree. "Thank you." He smiles into my eyes and hugs me tight.

Everyone convinces me to call Matt to call off my Friday tutor session and he seemed relieved because he wanted to take his wife away for the weekend as well so it all worked out anyway. We decide to leave Thursday afternoon and come back Monday morning in time for my session with Matt at 1:00. This will be my last week with him before I start my classes. I get butterflies just thinking about it.

"Okay, let's finish this and get on the road before it gets too late." Emmett says, helping Rosalie up from the grass.

"Thank goodness I didn't unpack much. That was rather convenient." I say looking at Edward.

I pull on his hands and drag him back toward the house and jump on his back for a piggy back ride, nibbling on his ear.

"You keep that up Bella and we will have everyone waiting on the other side of a locked door. You know how Emmett gets when there is a closed door with you and me on the other side." I giggle at the thought and how long Edward made me wait before he would make love to me because of Emmett.

"I don't care anymore, Edward. Lord knows I've had to endure their animalistic sounds enough. If they don't care, I don't care." I say, continuing to nibble his other ear.

Edward drops me from off his back and runs away from me, pointing at me telling me to keep my distance. I stick my nose in the air and sashay toward the house giving him a full view of my swaying ass for his viewing pleasure and then turn to face him, lifting my shirt showing him that I have no bra on underneath. The look on his face is priceless and even more so when he begins chasing me down the hall to my bedroom. Unfortunately, there are four other people in the room. Damn it! Edward and I are officially cockblocked!

~BD~

It's official. I am now a resident of Napa, California. I guess I better tell my dad soon, he is going to be perturbed as it is. He's still kind of angry at Edward even though I have told him countless times it was my fault and not Edward's. Hopefully in time Charlie will come around.

"Who all is coming to this feast?" I ask Edward as we are getting dressed.

"Just the winery owners. It's a big deal for mom. No one misses the Italian Feast." He explains to me while he contemplates shaving. I look at him and shake my head.

"I like that little bit of stubbage. You look extremely sexy with a couple days' worth of scruff on your face." I say to him running my hand over his jaw.

"I made two large pans of lasagna; do you think that's enough?" I ask, having never been to one of these feasts, I want to make sure there is plenty for everyone.

"Oh, baby, just wait until you see how much food there will be. That's why they call it "The Feast". There will be tons of food and wine, everyone gets drunk today." He says grinning at me as I work my fingers through his mass of coppery goodness.

I just have to touch it and begin scraping my nails across his scalp. He growls and locks his hands behind his back smiling at me. I know that is a defense mechanism so that he won't touch me and make us late. He smiles and smacks my butt through my flimsy skirt. I look up at him as he stops in his tracks and pulls me by my arm, spinning me around and lifting my skirt.

"Fuck, Bella. When were you going to tell me?" He quickly spins me back into his arms, pulling my hair back so that my face is lifted to his. "You know I can't resist commando Bella." He chuckles, kissing me then, playing with my bottom lip.

I decided to wear a long floral print skirt that hits a few inches above my ankle and a matching light blue sleeveless blouse and ballet flats. I knew I didn't have to be concerned about going without panties with the long skirt and I wanted to surprise him.

"Now I'm going to be thinking about that shit all day, Bella." He feigns being angry. But I know he's not. He's just thinking about my bare bottom. I giggle and run down the stairs to the kitchen to check on my lasagna.

We drive 'The Beast' to Edward's parent's house because he wouldn't be caught dead in Pinkie. We each carry a pan of lasagna into the house and Esme directs us out to the back where tables have been placed all over the lawn.

"Put one on that table, Bella, and Edward, put one on the table on the other side." Esme directs. You can certainly tell she's done this before. She is in her element and loves every minute of it.

I don't know Italian customs, and have only movies to go by, but this sort of seems typical seeing the women doing all the work and the men sitting around smoking cigars and drinking wine, comparing notes as to what they smell and taste.

"This one is Edward's." Carmine says.

I watch as he lifts his glass, swirling it, then lifts his glass again to see the legs run along the inside of glass. He sips it noisily and sucks air between his lips as he savors the flavor. I find this procedure very dramatic and elaborate and chuckle to myself.

Edward on the other hand takes it very seriously as I watch him out the corner of my eye while he observes Carmines tasting process. Carmine's eyebrows raise and he tilts his head and looks over at Edward.

"Bouquet eccellente, un tocco di lavanda, un tocco d'amore. Edward era innamorato quando ha prodotto questo? Dio non voglia il prossimo vino con la sua Bella al suo fianco.."

Everyone breaks out in polite laughter and looks at Edward and I can see he is blushing a bit. He looks at me and takes me by the waist and holds me close to him.

"Si." Edward says looking down at me.

"What?" I ask. "What did he say?" But he pats my behind and walks away to where a second group of men have gathered and doesn't look back at me. I want to know what Carmine said, darn it.

Suddenly music begins. I can hear the sounds of the accordian, the mandolin, a flute and tamborine. The music is so beautiful and I find myself swaying my hips as I close my eyes and listen. I then look around and see Alice and Jasper swaying in each other's arms and all Emmett wants to do is kiss on Rosalie. I look around for Edward and when I can't find him anywhere, I hear a beautiful voice begin singing in the Italian language, I look up and see it's him. He is singing. To me. And I am frozen in place. I knew he was musical, but his voice is so beautiful and so terribly sexy. He walks toward me, the crowd parting as he walks my way.

The Italian words roll off his tongue. His eyes are searing into mine. His lips are just inches from mine. After the last word is sung, he lowers his mouth to mine and gently parts my lips in the most sensual kiss I have experienced.

"Bella? Babe?" He says quietly, pulling me out of my trance.

"Oh God, Edward, that was... that was... What was that?" Is all I can say to him as I lean my torso into his.

"It's called Caruso." He says against my cheek.

"What does it mean?" I say quietly. "Tell me what it means."

"Are you turned on baby?" He whispers in my ear.

"Oh yeah." I say in shaky breath.

"Are you wet, Bella?"

"Oh yeah." I repeat myself.

"Do you want me to lift your skirt and fuck you, baby?" He says into my mouth.

"Oh yes, please."

I can feel my juices break free and begin to slowly trail down my thigh when Edward bends down and kisses me ever so sweetly at first then his tongue breaks through my lips and past my teeth seeking mine. When he slowly begins to pull away he looks into my eyes. I see raw need there. I try to think where we can go so he can lift my skirt.

"Good. That is for teasing me by not wearing your panties." He says running his thumb across my bottom lip, then sucks it in between his teeth.

He kisses the tip of my nose and walks away and looks at me over his shoulder giving me that drop dead grin then takes his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Why you son of a…" I whisper to myself. I have a right mind to go to the bathroom and take care of this myself, but I all can do is go and clean up the mess he left me in because Esme calls lunchtime.

It is a sit anywhere affair so I find an empty seat and sit in it not looking for a seat next to Edward. When I sit down and look down the table at him he is shocked that I opted to sit so far from him. I rather enjoy sitting by myself as it gives me an opportunity to visit and get to know my neighbors. I am having a good time, laughing and learning some Italian customs and hearing some interesting folklore.

I feel Edward near me when he bends and whispers in my ear that he misses me and asks me to come and sit next to him.

"_I frutti proibiti sono i più dolci_" I say to him in the best Italian I can muster. I must admit it wasn't half bad. Mr. Giovanni taught me the saying when he saw me sitting away from Edward.

"Forbidden fruit is the sweetest." He whispers to my skin at the back of my neck. "_Io__assaggiare__la frutta__prima che la notte__è finita__, la mia __Bella."_

I stare back at him as he walks away from me and I look to my right and see Mr. Giovanni laughing with his head thrown back.

"What? What did he say?" I ask but he continues to laugh. "What? You must tell me." I demand.

Mrs. Giovanni reaches around her husband and whispers, "He said he will taste your fruit before the night is over." I snap my face in Edward's direction and see him grinning at me.

I know for a fact that my face has turned the deepest crimson possible. When I look toward Edward again he sees my blush and he throws his head back and starts to laugh knowing that I was told what he said.

I whisper to Mrs. Giovanni and ask her how to say 'I can't wait' in Italian.

"_E voglio__ingoiare__il frutto del tuo__corpo,__Edward_." I shout and watch as everyone abruptly stops talking and looks at me. I hear someone drop their silverware. I think it was Esme.

_Wait.. what?_

Edward stops his fork midway to his mouth and looks at me shocked and puts his fork down and proceeds to get up and walk around the table to me.

"What did you just tell me to say Mrs. Giovanni?" I am angry now. "Tell me exactly what I just said that has everyone staring at me?"

"Bella, I am sorry, I had no idea you were going to shout it for the world to hear. I thought you were going to whisper in his ear as he did you."

Edward reaches for my hand and pulls me away from the table into the house quickly.

"What did I say, Edward? Please tell me." I beg, feeling totally mortified.

"_And I want to swallow the fruit of your body, Edward." _He says slowly standing directly across from me.

"Oh, God." I moan, sitting down on the couch.

"Edward, I am so sorry. I asked her to translate something for me and that is NOT what it was." I am so humiliated and embarrassed tears burn my eyes.

"Bella." He says standing there in front of me. I can tell he is embarrassed as well.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I want to go home. I can't face those people again."

"Of course you can. But I need to know if you are okay. My mom just about had a heart attack out there." He says smiling down at me.

"Does everyone here speak Italian?" I ask frustrated, covering my face with my hands.

"Everyone but you apparently." He says grinning. "I think Jasper and Emmett translated for Rosalie and Alice though."

"Shit... shit... shit." I say repeatedly. I am mortified as I look out the kitchen window at the guests that have gone back to their meal.

"Are you ready to face the firing squad?" He asks sympathetically.

"I guess." I say reluctantly.

Edward takes me by the hand and walks me outside and everyone watches us make our way back to the the tables. I look at Mrs. Giovanni and scowl at her.

"Bella, I am so sorry. It was wrong of me to misuse your trust like that. You asked me to help you but instead I told you something I shouldn't have." She says loudly for everyone to hear.

"Everyone, please forgive me. Bella trusted me to translate something for her and I thought I would play a game with her and Edward, not knowing she was going to shout it down the table at him. I apologize to Bella and Edward and to you Esme for disrupting this wonderful party."

Mrs. Giovanni walks up to me and hugs me,asking for my forgiveness.

"I guess I better order 'Learn Italian by Rosetta Stone' real quick, huh?" I say as Edward wraps his arm around me, grabs my plate and walks me to his seat, sitting me on his lap. And with that, everyone goes back to their lunch, their friends and their wine.

~BD~

Thank God Esme had the forsight to employ caterers to clean up after a long day. I was too exhausted to even walk, let alone do dishes.

"Bella, I did that the first year I held one of these. But I only did that once. I have had someone here to clean it up ever since."

"Well, Esme, it was wonderful. I had a blast. Humiliation and all." I say groaning to myself.

Edward comes in with a tray of port for everyone and we sit back and relax. I look at Alice who is laying on Jasper's shoulder.

"Alice, what is your schedule next week? I was hoping you and Rosalie would go shopping with me so I can pick out a few things before classes start." Never one to let a shopping spree go unnoticed, her head pops up and her eyes shoot out.

"Ooooh, shopping!" She says looking at Rosalie.

"Sure, how about tomorrow afternoon after we sleep in and roll out of bed bloated and full after eating all this pasta." Rosalie says. She's right. All that pasta, sauce and bread feels like a large brick sitting in my stomach.

"I can't tomorrow. I have Matt at 1:00. Tuesday?" I look at the girls and they nod their heads and I can tell they are excited. I wish I loved shopping the way they do. My life would be a lot easier.

"Oh!" Edward jumps, remembering. "Angie got us a large beach house to rent for the weekend and because I am paying for it, Bella and I get the master. But all the rooms have en suites so no complaining." He says, looking at the girls.

"Where are you kids off to?" Esme asks, hearing us make our plans.

"We are taking a bike ride to Clear Lake for a long weekend before Bella starts classes." Edward tells her.

"Oh, that sounds lovely. A bike ride. Carlisle, we haven't done anything like that in years." Esme says, looking dreamily at her husband.

"That's because you keep throwing parties like this one and I am too damned old to make it to bed, let alone lift my leg onto a bike, sweetheart." He says, laying his head back onto the couch, looking at Esme smiling.

"And if these kids don't mind, I will show you how tired I really am." He says getting up saying good night, he walks up and kisses Esme soundly on the lips and heads for the stairs while Esme goes into the kitchen to finish supervising the cleaning crew.

"I can't wait until the house is finished so I can be alone with you, Alice." Jasper says outloud.

"It's almost done, Jazzie." Alice looks at him lovingly then at the rest of us, blushing at her show of affection for Jasper. I think it is wonderful how in love they are.

"Yes, and I guess in starting a new tradition..." Jasper says, getting up from his seat, standing and looking at Edward, he gets the nod and turns around and gets on one knee in front of Alice.

Alice screams and scoots to the edge of her seat, covering her mouth to stifle her squeals.

Esme runs out of the kitchen and sees what is happening and yells "STOP." Everyone turns around and looks at her and she yells up the stairs.

"CARLISLE, GET DOWN HERE."

Carlisle who is shrugging on a bathrobe runs out the door and sees Jasper and stops to witness it.

"Okay Jasper, go ahead, son." Esme says. Jasper grins at Alice and she giggles her tinkling giggle and puts her hands on her knees and waits for his words.

"Alice, the very first day I met you I knew you were the one. I knew I wanted to get to know you but didn't know how to do that when I felt I knew you already. You make me feel alive when I am with you and I want to take care of you for the rest of your life. I want you to be the mother of my children and I want to be the first person you see when you wake and last person you see when you sleep. Alice, will you..."

"Yes... yes... yes..." She says crying, throwing herself at him tackling him backward onto the carpet, straddling him, smothering his face with kisses, nearly suffocating him.

"Well, can I at least show you the ring?" He asks laughing, holding the ring for her finger.

"Oh my goodness, Jasper. This is just beautiful." She says holding her hand in front of her face admiring her 3.5 carat diamond ring.

"I designed it myself. I hope you like it." He says, admiring his handywork on her small petite finger.

"Oh, Jasper, I do. I do love it." She says kissing him loud and proud.

"Let me see." I say, leaning toward her to see how beautiful it is. It's a large diamond cushion with baguette diamonds down each side. Simple elegance.

"Here is the wedding band, so you can see the set together." He holds up the ring guard that is a mix of cut diamonds and smaller baguettes. Together the set is simply stunning that takes up most of her small finger.

"Holy cow, Jasper." Edward said, stunned at his handywork. "And what happened to the plan we had discussed in my office?" Edward says to him smiling down at him.

"Your idea, your plan." Jasper says looking at his brother intently and quietly and as simple as that, he shrugs his shoulders at Edward.

"It's beautiful, Alice." Rosalie beams at her. "Congratulations, sister." She says and it was then that it hit me. They are going to be sisters. Without me.

Edward felt the change in my body immediately and put his arm around my shoulder. After Alice and Jasper get up from the floor, I smile and jump up to give them a congtratulatory hug. I couldn't be happier for them.

"Wow, my two best friends in all the world. Getting married. I am so happy for you both. For all of you." I say hugging them all again and I can feel the tears threaten.

"I'm such a softy. See what all this talk of weddings is doing to me? I am so excited and happy to see two people I love this happy." I say, swiping a tear off my cheek.

"Yes, Bells, and we owe it all to you." Emmett says.

"Yes, if you hadn't run our brother off the road, he would never have met you and we wouldn't have met our girls. So we owe our thanks to you." Jasper says, walking up to me pulling me in for a big hug.

"Don't worry little sister, your time is coming." Jasper whispers in my ear, sensing my emotional state.

"I don't deserve it yet, Jasper. When I do, it will come." I say quietly.

"How about a toast to our two engaged sons, Carlisle." Esme says to Carlisle as he walks down the stairs toward the bar.

Once we all have our fresh glass of Volturi Pandora Special Reserve in our hands Edward steps up to toast.

"Brothers, we have been through some rough and tumble times in our youth. We've had our hearts broken and we've broken a few of our own along the way. But today I know in my heart of hearts you two have found your life mates. Rosalie, Alice, you will be my sisters soon, if not already. I know how my brothers feel for you and I have to say, you are two very lucky women."

"_Amarsi__e prendersi cura__l'uno dell'altro_. Love one another and take care of each other."

"Well said, Edward." Carlisle says. "Welcome to the family, daughters. It feels so strange to say that." He says smiling.

Edward reaches around to wrap his arm around my shoulder. I am very happy for my two best friends. They have found love and are cherished and adored. I couldn't want more for them and there couldn't be two better men for them.

After a while of more wedding talk, Edward catches me stifling a yawn and suggests we go home.

"Good idea. I am exhausted." I say.

"Okay, family, I am taking my girl home before she crashes on the couch here. Brothers, congratulations again." He says, shaking their hands and kissing Alice's cheek and hugging her and I do the same, saying goodnight.

I am quiet on the ride home and don't really want to talk. I just want to snuggle in close with Edward and go to sleep.

"Bella, baby?" Edward starts when we get home.

"Edward, I don't really want to talk if you don't mind. I just want to sleep. I'm really tired." I reply.

"But I need to say this before you sleep, baby. I know you feel left out..."

"Edward, I am watching the two people I love most in the world get engaged to the men they love. I am very, very happy for them. I am happy it is because of us that it is happening. I am happy that I get to watch it all evolve. That's all I want. It's what I want for them." I say, climbing under the covers and pulling the pillow under my head.

"Bella..." He starts again.

"Edward." I say sittting up in bed. "I don't even want you to think about feeling any obligation whatsoever in asking me to marry you because you think I may feel left out. The only thing that hit me was that you called them your sisters and I can't do that. I don't deserve you yet Edward. When I do, then if you want to ask me, I will be ready. But I am not ready. Now, I'm tired. Come to bed, baby." I say rolling over and curling up on my side of the bed.

I hear him walking around the room, brushing his teeth, changing his clothes and climbing in bed beside me. He turns off the light, then reaches over to me and literally pulls me to the center of the bed, wrapping his body around mine.

It's the most wonderful feeling in all the world... the feeling of being loved.

_A/N...Caruso, by Josh Groban is so beautiful. I loved this chapter. Hope you did too. _

Italian Translation

_Bouquet__eccellente,__un tocco di__lavanda,__un tocco__d'amore.__Edward era__innamorato__quando ha__prodotto questo__? __Dio non voglia__il__prossimo vino__con la sua__Bella__al suo fianco__._ – Excellent bouquet, a touch of lavender, a touch of love. Edward was in love with when he produced this? God forbid the perfect wine with his Bella at his side.

_I frutti proibiti sono i più dolci - _Forbidden fruit is the sweetest.

_Io__assaggiare__la frutta__prima che la notte__è finita__, la mia __Bella-_ I'll taste your fruit before the night is over, my Bella.

_E voglio__ingoiare__il frutto del tuo__corpo,__Edward-_ And I want to swallow the fruit of thy body, Edward.

_Amarsi__e prendersi cura__l'uno dell'altro-_ Love and take care of each other_._


	44. Chapter 44

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer of Twilight fame, greedily owns it all. I just want to own Edward and she is still ignoring me.**

**A/N…I am having RL stress this weekend so thanks to my betas for putting up with me in rushing this one out the door.**

**Thanks to all of you that voted on The Lemonade Stand. I deeply appreciate it and am honored considering this was my second nomination. Thanks a bunch.**

**Welcome back Shrimp Cock-tail**

**CHAPTER 44**

**Bella**

"Belllllaaaaaa." I hear him crooning in my ear. "Wake up, Bella." He says again, drawing me out of a deep sleep.

"Edward, what?" I say, feeling irritated at being woken up.

"It's late and the girls are calling for you to go shopping." He says licking around my ear. I swat at him like an annoying fly.

"Tell them we'll go tomorrow." I grab my pillow and throw it over my head, drowning out that annoying sound.

"Belllllaaaaaaa." He says picking up the corner of my pillow apparently so that I will hear him more clearly.

"Fuck, Edward." I say, pulling the blanket over my pillow, hoping that will drown him out.

Then he goes in for the kill. He slips his hands down the back of my panties and then slips his fingers inside of my body.

I smile.

"Belllaaaaaaa." He croons again, running his finger across my most sensitive spot, reminding me I have to pee.

"Okay, Edward. I'm up. I'm awake. There. Are you happy?" I say jumping out of bed as I stomp to my bathroom. I pee, I brush my hair and I look at myself.

"You are one bitchy bitch." I say to myself in the mirror and set down the brush, take off my t-shirt and panties and walk out of the bathroom to where Edward lays curled up in the fetal position under the blankets.

"Edwaaaard." I croon in his ear. "Wake up, Edwaaaaard." I say again, licking his hear.

He swats me like an annoying fly. I smile and kiss his neck.

"Oh, baaaaybeeee, come on, Bella wants some lovin'." I whisper into his ear as I reach around and wrap my fingers around his totally hard erection.

He jerks around and grabs hold of me, throwing me down on the bed before he straddles me, holding my arms to the side of my head.

"Want to play, do you?" He growls.

"No, stop it. I don't want to play." I say, trying to buck him off me.

"Well I do. I want to be planted inside you, woman. All the way inside you." He says, bending down to kiss me.

"Then I want to make you cum so loud you scream and wake the neighbors." He says, licking behind my ear.

"You wouldn't dare." I continue to buck in a futile attempt to throw him off me.

"Oh, like hell I wouldn't." As he enunciates the 't' he forces my legs apart with his feet and quickly buries his hard cock in my soaking wetness and growls at the feel of it.

"Wrap your fucking legs around me, wench." He says as he pumps his body inside mine.

"Yes, Master Cullen." I say shyly and do as I'm told.

"I want you to fuck me now because this is the last you get of me."

"Yes, Master Cullen." I say again, and move my hips matching his, hard and fierce.

"That's right you simple milk maid, milk me for everything you've got." He growls in my ear.

I have to stifle a giggle at that one but I clench my inside muscles down on him and hold his hips and continue to accept his hard, deep thrusts. He wraps his arms under my knees pulling them up as far as he can get them as he fucks me as hard as he can.

"Oh, Master Cullen, you sure know how to fuck a maiden because I'm about ready to cum…" I say in raspy breaths. "Ohmygod, Edward… oh yes…"

"That's it, let me have it, Bella." He says, "Cum for me, baby, I can't hold it…"

"Now, baby, I'm cumming now." I gasp and wrap my arms around his shoulders holding him tight to me as I explode around him and I can feel myself clamp down over him.

"Bella…" I can feel him cum inside me and love the feel of him holding on to me as he does.

He gives me a few more thrusts as he empties himself into me and I shudder at how wonderful he feels. At how much I love him.

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you, baby." I say sweetly, kissing his lips and down his jaw.

"Well if that is how you apologize, I will piss you off every morning, sweetie." He smiles down into my eyes.

"No, seriously, Edward. I'm sorry. You are such a sweetheart to me and I was just grumpy. I think I need more sleep. I haven't had a good solid night's sleep and I really need it. I think tonight I'd like to stay home and relax and go to bed at a decent hour, okay?

"You bet, baby. I will have Rebecca make us some good comfort food, we will just hang out here at home and watch a movie, just us and we will go to bed early, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, Edward."

"And no sex. I'm tired of you using me for sex. I'm feeling like a sex toy, so knock that shit off." He says, kissing the side of my mouth and walking in all his naked splendor to his bathroom.

"And quit staring at my ass!" She shouts before he slams the door.

I couldn't help but giggle and jump out of bed and head toward my bathroom. I smile, feeling totally and thoroughly fucked and I like it.

~BD~

"So where do we go first?" Alice asks.

"You know that Richard is going to drive you today, right girls?" Edward asks as he walks around the corner from his office. I can't help but stare at him as he looks so beautiful this morning.

"Why Edward, you are positively glowing this morning." Rosalie says after seeing his two rosy cheeks.

"I am, sister. I am. My woman took care of me good this morning." He over-shares and walks out the back door.

"Stop by to see me before you leave, baby." He says before shutting the door.

I look up and see Alice, Rosalie and Rebecca looking at me. As if I would ever share the details with them.

"What?" I ask, my voice elevating about three octaves.

"We have never seen Edward look so…so…rode hard and put away wet." Rosalie laughs.

"ROSE!" I shout, totally embarrassed.

"Well, it's true." Rebecca says and we all snap around in her direction.

"Okay, that's enough." I grin. "Let's go shopping."

After stopping to see our boys, we climb in the car with Richard driving and head toward the city in search of 'back to school' clothes for me.

I actually have a good time shopping for shoes then stopping for coffee, then more shopping for jeans then stopping for lunch then more shopping for dresses, and then we finally are too exhausted to shop anymore and we head back home.

"You know, I haven't taken any time to look at your houses. Why don't we do that when we get home? I really want to see them." I say when my phone rings.

"Hey baby." I say when I see his name on my phone.

"Hey Bella-boo. When you coming home? I miss you." I love it when he whines.

"We are on our way home now but do you have some time to go through the new houses with me? I haven't seen them and I promised the girls I would go with them to tour their places."

"Sure, have Richard drop you off at Emmett's first and we will meet you there. But Bella, remember, make no dinner plans. It's just us tonight at home, alright?" He reminds me.

"Alright, Edward. Thank you. I love you and I'll see you in a bit."

"I love you too, Bella." He says before he hangs up.

"We are meeting them at your house first, Rose, then on to Alice's." I say, smiling at them. Soon they will be living on the property with me and my circle will be complete.

"Who would have thought our lives would turn out like this?" Alice asks, looking at Rosalie and me. "We are going to be sisters."

I look at both of them and they see the forlorn look on my face.

"Hey you guys, it will happen for me. I am certain of it. I just told him I wasn't ready. And as much as I love him, I just don't feel I deserve him yet. But I will. I just need to forgive myself first and I can't do that yet."

"He's happy, Bella. I saw him after you left and I see him now, and he's happy. He is very much in love with you and he won't care if you think you deserve him or not, which you do by the way. But I can see why you might be mad at yourself and that you are slowly forgiving yourself. Your first step was accepting his request that you move in with him. He only wants you to be with him. He is happy you are back. And that office is killer isn't it?" Rosalie says, her eyes huge at the mention of my new study.

"I KNOW! I can't believe he did that for me. He wants me to be his in-house counsel when I graduate. I don't know if I am going to limit myself to just his counsel but I told him I would think about it." I say cutting Rosalie off before she speaks.

"I still need to think about it, Rose. Your father is counting on me working at his firm so I need some time to think about this for sure. Don't mention this to Eric, Rosalie, please? I haven't decided yet. Okay?"

"No problem." Rosalie smiles reassuringly. "Bella, once you graduate, I want you to be my attorney as well. I don't want to pay just anyone. I had always wanted you to be my attorney. My dad knows too much of my business as it is and plus he is starting to charge too much." She grins.

"Really, Rosie? You would want me to be your attorney?" I ask, shocked that she would even consider it.

"Absolutely, Bella. Why not? And I bet once the valley hears you are hanging your shingle in the area, I bet they will want you to do a little bit for them as well. I know there may be conflicts of interest here and there, but you never know." She says.

"That sure makes me feel better, Rosalie. I just didn't want to limit myself, you know? Maybe I might be able to take Edward up on his offer after all." I sit back and take a deep, cleansing breath.

I text Edward and tell him we are almost there and that I will have Richard drop us off. Once we pull into the driveway of Emmett and Rosalie's I am flabbergasted at how beautiful their place is. It's huge.

"How many bedrooms does this castle have, Rosalie?" I ask, looking up at the front of their home.

"Seven bedrooms and nine bathrooms."

"Holy shit! Let's go in."

We all take the tour of Emmett and Rosalie's and I was happy to learn that not only is Rosalie helping design and decorate the house, she is also contributing to the overall building cost. She insisted, considering she will be half owner and can afford it. She is building her dream home and it is beautiful that's for sure. I can see lots of children here.

We then drive over to Jasper and Alice's place and it is much different than Rosie's. Rosalie's is more contemporary in design and Alice's is more 'picket fence'. It resembles more of a farm house with three floors and a wraparound porch. It has only five bedrooms and seven baths with a detached five car garage. It is very Alice and is simple, yet elegant. I feel very comfortable inside their home and I know that they will be very happy here.

"We should be getting our Certificate of Occupancy any day now, otherwise I would be living here already. I have most of the furniture already picked out or ordered and it will be delivered as soon as we get the go ahead to move in. I love it here." Alice says, spinning around in the living room.

"I love it here too, Alice." I say, hugging her.

"I love it too, Alice. You have quite the knack for decorating. Maybe you should help me do mine." Rosalie says sincerely.

"I love it too, Alice." We all turn around at the same time and see Jasper smiling at Alice as he walks over to her and takes her in his arms.

"I wish I could have helped you guys. I missed out on all the fun." I look at Edward and he has a frown on his face.

"Hey, why don't we order pizza and hang out? Maybe watch a movie?" Emmett suggests.

"No, not tonight." Edward says sharply and says we need to go. I look up at the girls and they are silently asking me what's wrong with him. I shrug my shoulders that I have no clue. "You ready to head home, Bella?"

"Yes, let's go baby." I say wrapping my arm around his waist.

"Okay, girls, I will see you all later. Bye guys. I love your new homes. Congratulations again." I wave as I look over my shoulder.

The ride home is quiet and I'm not going to say anything. I doubt he will talk anyway. When we get home he goes straight to his office and shuts the door. Loudly. I go to our bedroom and put my purchases away in my closet and decide to take a hot bath before dinner.

"Do you feel like you've missed out?" He says quietly from the doorway.

I can do nothing but stare at him. "I do feel that I missed out, seeing how much fun they are having, but I don't regret it." I say, being honest.

"I don't know what to do, Bella." He says, getting down on his knees next to the tub. "I don't want you to be unhappy."

"Oh, baby, I'm not unhappy. How can I be when I have you?" I say, touching his face with soapy bubbles.

"I don't want you to miss out on anything." He says, playing with the bubbles on my breasts.

"Edward, it is only by coincidence that they are experiencing what they are. Your home was already built. Theirs weren't. You have a beautiful home and it's only by coincidence that it was built before you knew me. You built it in preparation to marry Leah." You would think I had offered to sell his first born by the look on his face. He had panic written all over his face and he gets up and leaves.

Oh, God. What did I say?

I hurry and finish bathing and slip on a pair of yoga pants and a short sleeved tee. I put my hair in a high ponytail and run downstairs to find Edward. He isn't in his office. He isn't in the house at all.

"Rebecca, do you know where Edward is?" I ask her.

"He said he was going out for a walk and he would be back for dinner." She replies.

"When is dinner?"

"An hour." She answers.

I wish I knew what was going through his head. He's the one that stressed communication when one is troubled. I hope he talks to me when he gets back. I decide to hang out in my new study and work on the homework assignment Matt gave me. Once I get that finished, I go over to my soft leather couch and lay down to read a magazine. The next thing I know, Edward is waking me for dinner.

"Hey." He says sitting on the floor next to me.

"Hey." I return, running my fingers through his beautiful hair. "Are you going to talk about it?" I ask.

He sits quietly, looking down at the floor like a lost little boy.

"I feel like you are forcing me to hold back, Bella. It's like I can't be myself around you." He says, so sadly.

"Oh my God, Edward." I say, tears welling up in my eyes. I'm hurting him. Unintentionally I am hurting him. "How? Please tell me." I say sitting up scared to death. "Am I losing you, Edward?"

"Oh, shit. NO! Bella, no." He says, pulling me down onto his lap and holding me tightly to him.

"Then what? How? Tell me." I beg, holding his face in my hands.

"I know that if the time came and I asked you to marry me you would say no and that is killing me. You are telling me not to ask you."

"Edward, baby, I love you so damned much. I just don't think that I deserve to be given the honor of being your fiancée, your wife yet. I did something horrible and wrong when I accused you of cheating on me." He blanches when I say that. "Oh, I know you didn't sleep with her, but I thought you coveted her and in essence that is a form of cheating. I know now I was wrong and it was dishonorable of me to have that lack of trust in you. So you see? I just don't feel that I deserve you yet. But I am getting better. I need to earn your trust again." I explain, hoping he understands.

"I know what you are saying, Bella. I know what it is you feel. But it is all self-inflicted. I have forgiven you. I have forgiven myself. You aren't the only one that made a mistake that day. I knew I shouldn't have been there. She asked me and my heart told me not to go. I told myself '_Bella wouldn't like this_' but I went anyway. But she was asking me for forgiveness and I believe in forgiveness. I am in love with only you and I thought it was safe to forgive her. What I did wrong was to let her touch me. I knew the moment she put her hand on me was the very moment you walked in the door and for you, it probably appeared as if her hand was there for hours. But it wasn't. It was a split second and it was that split second you walked in the room." He rubs my hand with his thumb, telling me his story.

"But it was wrong for me to be there with her. In that restaurant. Eating the same meal I had with you just days before. I felt I had betrayed you. But you see Bella, I forgive myself. It was a series of unfortunate incidents. I forgive myself and I forgive you. We are here together now. We still love each other. No begging was involved, we never stopped. We will always love each other. I just need you to forgive yourself, soon. Please."

"Oh, Edward. Thank you for that. You have such a good soul." I tell him and kiss his lips, holding him to me.

"But now, I have just realized that I am asking you to live with me in a house that was designed by Leah. And that you are watching your friends enjoy making their home theirs. You have missed out on all that. How insensitive of me is that?!"

"This house was designed by Leah?" I don't know how I feel about that. Jealous? Angry? Maybe a little bit, but it is Edward's house and Edward is my home.

"Yes. And because of that I have come to a decision." He says sitting up straight and me with him. "We are gutting the entire inside of this house and making it our own. If you want to knock down walls, add more space, we can knock the whole thing down for that matter. I want you to be fucking happy here." He says holding my face in his hands.

"I am happy here, Edward. It's where you are." I see his face change. He softens when I say that. I see tears well up in his eyes.

"And I am happy wherever you are, Bella." His voice cracking just a little bit and he holds me to him.

"I want you to marry me, Bella. Don't you understand that?" He pleads, holding me tight to his chest. "I have loved you from the moment I saw you. I will love you until my last living breath. It will only ever be you. I need you to marry me, Bella." He touches his forehead to mine and I know he means this.

How in the world did I ever get so lucky as to find him? Out of this entire planet earth, how is it that he should drive up beside me that day to look inside my car? Why not the car in front of me, or behind me? But mine. And now he is pleading for me to marry him.

"Yes." I whisper and his eyes instantly flash to mine and I see a slow smile creep on his face. As if he didn't hear me correctly and he's afraid to be happy. So I smile at him and throw my arms around him and we stay that way until Rebecca knocks on the door, announcing dinner.

"Well. That's that then. I don't have a ring for you and it's time to eat." He says, bouncing up from the floor and taking me with him.

"Let's not say anything right now, okay? Let's let Em and Rosie and Jasper and Alice have their time to shine right now. Is that okay?" I ask him.

I watch him as he mulls this over. I know he's not going to be happy about keeping this bottled up.

"Only until I can find you the perfect ring." He says. "That's the best I can promise you."

"Okay. Deal. But we are so gutting this house." I say laughing as we walk arm in arm to dinner.

After dinner is over, Edward takes me back into my study and sitting on the desk is two giftwrapped boxes.

"Edward, what have you done now?" I ask grinning up at him.

"Just open them." He says pretending to scowl at me.

I sit next to him on the couch as he puts the flat box on my lap urging me to open it. I rip off the paper and open the lid on the gift box. I am stunned to find a pair of black chaps with a matching leather jacket. He has also thrown in a pair of gloves that look just like his.

"I can't wait to see you go commando in these, Bella." He teases me, kissing my cheek.

I open the second box and find a Bell helmet that's just my size and matches his. I love the fact that he wants us to match as we drive down the road. I reach over and hug him tight.

"Helmets aren't required in California, but for the highway I want us to wear them, okay?" He asks, trying the helmet on me to see if it fits properly. "When we get on the country roads we can take them off and stash them until we need them again."

He checks out the helmet and adjusts the strap just to make sure it fits. Once he is assured that it does, he takes it off and puts it back in the box.

"Come on, baby, it's getting late and you said you wanted to get some rest. I thought we could read a little bit before lights out. How does that sound?"

He picks up the boxes and carries them upstairs, putting them on the table in my dressing room. He then turns on the bedside lamps and some soothing music down low and we climb into bed, fluffing our pillows for support while we read.

I read about a case in Napa Valley where a winery falsified their transportation documents and it was found that there were drugs inside the bottles. If that won't put you to sleep nothing will, but I found it totally fascinating.

I look over at Edward and he is reading about home remodeling. I smile. I think it bothers him more that I am living in the house that Leah designed than it does me.

~BD~

I walk out of my dressing room in my chaps over my skinny jeans and I see Edward's jaw dislocate and hit the floor. I turn around and act like I sat in something gross.

"What?" I say trying to see the back of my butt. I know I'm teasing him and I'm doing a good job of it.

"I am so going to fuck you in nothing but these, baby. These and those fuck me strappy shoes with the red soles." He says, sauntering up to me and placing a butt cheek in each hand before grabbing tight then lowering his mouth as his tongue invades mine. "I can see every man passing us just to get a glimpse of biker-Bella's ass." He says in my mouth. "But it's mine." He says, smacking it hard.

"Yes. It's only yours." I say, squealing.

I walk back into my closet and fetch my Doc Marten biker boots which complement the ensemble. I must admit, I do look good.

"You ready, Mrs. Cullen?" I stop in my tracks when he says that and I spin around to face him.

"Um…"

"What? You don't want to be called Mrs. Cullen? You prefer Ms. Swan?"

"No, it just sounds strange is all. I just never thought I'd be addressed with a Mrs. in front of it."

"I was testing it out. I like the sound of it. How about you?" He asks, peaking his head out of his closet to look at my reaction.

I toss it around in my head '_Bella Cullen… Isabella Cullen, Esq… Mrs. Isabella Cullen… Isabella Swan-Cullen_.'

"Bella, you're killing me here." He says, impatiently waiting for my response.

"I love it, baby. Mrs. Isabella Cullen. I will be honored to take your name, Edward."

His face lights up like tractor beam headlights. He's so cute when he resembles a little boy. Then it dawns on me. I will most likely have a little Edward running around some day. I smile at that and he sees me glow at the thought.

"What? What are you thinking about that brings that beautiful smile to your face?" He asks, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Little Edwards." I say walking toward the door. "Let's go, they're waiting for us downstairs."

I look at Rosalie as I run down the stairs and see her beautiful deep grape colored leathers. She is one beautiful woman and even sexier in that tight leather get up.

"Bella, are you eyefucking my fiancée'?" Emmett asks, folding his arms over his chest grinning at me.

"Bet your ass I am. She looks too sexy for her shirt." I walk up to her to touch her jacket then run my fingers down her cleavage. I look at Emmett and lick my lips. He is just too easy.

"Rosalie, that is an awesome outfit. Leave it to you to cause accidents up and down the highway."

"I don't know, Bella, your little cherry ass peeking out of those chaps makes you look pretty fuckable yourself." Rosalie says looking at my ass. Rubbing her hands across each cheek. I know this is turning Emmett on something fierce.

"We may have to let Emmett watch someday." I tease. He nearly has a coronary. Rosalie and I laugh, then stop and look at him and raise an eyebrow taunting him.

"That's the only time I'd let you cheat on me, baby." Emmett responds. "You and Bella and I get to watch."

"The fuck you will." Edward says taking hold of my waist and pulling me away from Emmett and Rosalie.

"Where is Alice? I want to see the sweet number she will be wearing." As soon as I say that, I hear their bike pull up and Alice comes bouncing in wearing skin tight black leather pants with a dark chocolate brown leather jacket that crosses over her chest buckling down at a right angle. She also has a pair of knee high buckled Doc Marten biker boots similar to mine, but mine are mid-calf.

"Alice, baby, you look fucking hot in that. How far did you get out of the house before Jasper pulled you back inside for a quickie?" Emmett asks, looking over at Jasper's blush.

"Oh, Emmie, when will you learn? I don't fuck and tell." She says spinning around, bouncing up to kiss Jasper's cheek.

"Let's get this show on the road. I want to go for a ride." I say, tucking my credit card, cash and cell phone in my jacket pocket.

"Bella?" Rebecca calls from the kitchen door. "I have made a small picnic lunch for the six of you if you decide to stop somewhere along the way." She offers three boxes just the right size to fit in one of the saddle bags on the bikes.

"Here is a bottle of wine and corkscrew to open it as well."

She has thought of everything. I reach out to give her a hug of thanks and I slip it into my backpack. Edward attaches the backpack to the tail of the bike behind me and climbs on and we are off on our adventure.

This is what I've been waiting for. Wrapping my arms around my man, my fiancée, and feel the freedom that comes with riding a bike. I run my hand down between his legs and gently tug him back toward me. He immediately stops the bike and his brothers follow suit.

"Bella, baby, as much as I love you touching me like that, you have no idea how painful it is getting a hard on in these tight jeans and leathers. I need to ask you to refrain." He says, taking my helmet off for me then taking his own off. I look around and the other girls are getting a similar talking to I think. I giggle and then Edward reaches in for a tongue invading, moan filled, panty searing kiss.

"There, hopefully that will hold you over until we can stop somewhere where I can take care of your needs, Mrs. Cullen." He throws his head back and laughs. "God I love the sound of that." And he puts his helmet back on leaving me to do the same.

I look back at my best friends and I can tell they are laughing and we give each other an air high five for a job well done. Not one of us lasted more than fifteen minutes before we needed to feel our boy's package on the open road.

_A/N: So there. Bella said "yes". All three couples are now engaged. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, so let me know what you think like I know you will. Thanks to Jenny again for the nomination at The Lemonade Stand. You love the story and you never fail to let me know that. _


	45. Chapter 45

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is still bogarting Twilight. I've resorted to Tweeting Edward. He hasn't Twitted me back but he will. Oh, he will.**

**A/N…T and A, you two are the awsomest, cooliest, grooviest, hippiest, sweetiest Betas everrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.**

**Oh, Man! You guys rock with the reviews and the favorites and the followers and the… the… you just rock, so thanks for reading my story. I do it for you.**

**Shrimp Boat? There's a goodie in here for you!**

**CHAPTER 45**

**Bella**

After we return from our wonderful long weekend, I settle back into my routine of studying and tutoring with Matt. We have covered everything that I have already studied, we are just reviewing to make sure that I am on my game and prepared. Stanford is not an easy university and their motto should be "No Excuses". I do want to do well and it's important that I get through this intensive study.

I need to have a sit-down with Edward.

B: can I take a few of your minutes to talk to you?

E: absolutely. you don't need to ask. you coming here or do I need come to you?

B: I'm in pinkie now. see you in a few seconds.

I run up the stairs to his office and walk down the hall, rapping on Emmett's door as I walk by saying hello as I head toward Edward's office and do the same to Jasper.

I drop off a piece of chocolate cake that Rebecca made for me as a treat for Angie. She now keeps a supply of plastic forks in her desk.

I knock on Edward's door, twice, just like I used to do with Eric, and let myself in. I walk around and kiss him hello then take a seat on his couch, patting the spot beside me, asking him to join me.

"What's up, baby?" He asks.

"I need to talk to you about when my classes start. I know you know how intensive they will be and how things are going to change between you and I." I begin.

"Yes. I am aware." He says, twisting his body facing me.

"Well, it's going to be rough. I**'**m going to be in my study almost full time. If I don't have my face in my books, I will be on campus or I will be videoconferencing." I look at his face for a reaction.

"Bella, I took a semester of an intensive course in economics. I remember how grueling it was. I was with Leah at the time and I barely saw her and we did okay. You and I will make it. I will make sure of it." He says holding my hand, raising it to run it along his cheek.

"I have already spoken to Rebecca. I told her to take special care in preparing your meals. I want to make sure that you have breakfast before classes. She is also to pack you a lunch when you are on campus because I don't want you to have to eat any of the crap they serve there. You are to eat the meals she prepares for you. And then in the evening, if you are in your study, she is to serve you your meals there. There is only one thing I ask."

"What's that, baby?" I answer him even more in love with him as I listen to him tell me what he has done to help me stay healthy.

"I need to be able to come into your study sometimes to just be in the same room with you. I promise I will be quiet. I just want to share the same space with you okay? I need to be near you." He says still running the back of his hand over the back of mine.

"I would love that, Edward." And with that I jump into his lap and squeeze him tight.

"What about… you know… S. E. X.?" He spells and whispers to me, making me grin at him. I can see a blush in his cheeks and it endears me to him all the more.

"Yes, well, that is a tough one isn't it? I hate to ask this but how did you and Leah manage that?" I ask almost cringing at hearing about his sexual history with her.

"I don't want to talk about that." He says sharply. "Let's work this out between us." He says.

"Well, we could have date nights. You know, nights when I don't have an early class or if I have a day off or something." I suggest hoping it works for him. I know Edward is very sexual and I hope I don't drop the ball in that arena.

"I remember how totally exhausted I was. I was so tired I didn't even want sex. You will feel the same, Bella. You won't even feel like moving, let alone making love. All I can do is be there for you when you need me and hopefully you will want to be there with me, otherwise it's up to me and Molly right here." He says, holding up his right hand giving me the jazz fingers.

"I don't want to promise you anything, but I will try, Edward. But I do want date nights. I want to go out to dinner and spend time with you, alright? I don't want to lose us during these six months." I lay my head on his shoulder contemplating what's coming up the pike for us.

"We'll make it. I'll just jack off in front of you if you don't mind. I find that extremely erotic now that you made me do it for you." He says chuckling at the memory. "That was fucking hot, Bella. I loved every minute of it."

I look down and see that Edward is getting a rather large hard on and I wonder if he is interested.

"You want to do a repeat performance for me, baby?" I ask him as his eyes light up.

"I want to see you touch your cock for me. Would you do that?" I ask in my best seductive voice.

"Only if I can watch you finger your pussy." He responds.

I get up to lock the door and slowly take my jeans and panties off, going to Edward's bathroom for a wet cloth.

By the time I get back he has removed his jeans and has his hard cock in his hand, stroking it as I stand there and watch with each seductive stroke he takes up his length then back down, twisting his fist as he goes. I watch because I want to learn what touch he likes and who knows better than himself.

I walk up to him and guide him backward to the couch and he sits, all the while pulling on his dick, never missing a beat. I think he enjoys watching me watch him. I take a seat at the opposite end of the couch and I face him, leaning back on the arm rest and lifting one leg on the seat, leaving the other on the floor. I stick my finger in my mouth to moisten it before I insert it between my wet lips.

Edward's lips part slightly and his breathing hitches as his focus is on my pussy now. I use one hand to separate my lips so he can see and use the other to stroke my clit, dipping inside for some moisture there.

Edward's hand makes long, tight strokes, barely twisting along the rim then back down. I can see moisture seeping out of him and I can't help but lick my lips. He runs his finger across the tip and moves to stick his finger in my mouth where I suck on it hard.

After he pulls his finger out, he lowers his hand to my entrance, running his fingers through my juices then showing me how wet his fingers are. He then licks my essence off his fingers and goes back to stroking his cock for me.

I feel the sensation build in the pit of my stomach and Edward knows I'm about to cum because his touch becomes more intense. I am so turned on watching him pleasure himself that I can't hold it any longer.

"Baby…" I whisper when I look into his eyes.

"Let me see you cum for me, Bella." He says quietly as he strokes his dick harder and faster.

"Right now, Edward." I say keeping my eyes focused on his, circling my clit faster, feeling it build and finally explode as I moan quietly, my body shuddering with the intensity.

I watch Edward just as he grabs the cloth to catch his stream before it goes God knows where. I see him bite his bottom lip to keep his groan inside so no one will hear.

"Jesus, Bella, you are fucking stunning when you cum." He says lowering his eyes as he watches me continue to touch myself.

He drops to the floor and grabs my legs, pulling me toward him and his mouth latches onto me, sucking on my already swollen and sensitive clit and bringing me to another orgasm before I have a chance to fully recuperate from the first one.

He inserts his longest finger inside me, finding my sweet spot as he licks and teases my clit, bringing me close to a g-spot orgasm then stopping just to tease me.

"Ohmygod, Edward, please baby, please." I beg.

"What, baby? What do you want?" He asks as he strokes me inside again.

"Please let me cum. I need to cum, Edward." I beg, my eyes are clenched tight and I feel it building again.

"Please let me… oh fuck… Edward… now baby." I hear my voice but I don't know what I'm saying when I explode in Edward's mouth as he is relentlessly stroking inside of me. I feel myself bucking off the edge of the couch when I feel him rise up on his knees and he thrusts inside of me hard and fast.

He sits back on his heels and pulls me down onto his lap and I'm on my knees, straddling him as he fucks me hard. I wrap my arms around his neck and hold on to him as he lifts me then pulls me down onto him. I stop and just move my hips back and forth over his cock and he holds tightly onto my hips feeling me move over him.

"Oh God, Bella." And I feel him explode inside of me hard and he nearly takes my breath away as he squeezes me too tight, I can't breathe until he releases me.

"You didn't cum." He says, sounding concerned.

"What do you mean? I came three times, Edward."

"No, like this. Here, like this." He means I didn't cum with him inside me, which is rare.

"Sweetie, I had three orgasms. After three it takes a while to build up to a fourth one. I'm happy I was able to focus on you for a change and watch you have a mind blower." I say kissing his neck and nibbling his earlobe.

"You better stop that before someone comes knocking on my door, which surprisingly hasn't happened yet."

He's right and we jump up and head for Edward's bathroom to get cleaned up and dressed. I just hope it doesn't reek of sex in here and before someone says something we decide to open the door and have Edward walk me down to Pinkie before someone comes in.

"Did we get your issues taken care of that concerned you Bella?" Edward asks as he walks me to Pinkie.

"I think so, but it's important that we talk about things if it gets too intense okay? Like the sex thing. If you don't think I'm fulfilling my end of the bargain, I need you to tell me." I say, smiling at the nooner we just had.

"If I feel that way, I KNOW I'm going to start jacking off in front of you. I know that shit turns you on, baby." He says, kissing me quickly before I get in my seat.

"I'll be home around 5:00, okay." He says, bending to give me a kiss and then waves as I drive away.

I decide to go visit Esme for a bit and see what she and the girls are up to, if they are here. I smile at how much I love making love to him. My fiancé. I wonder when we will be telling everyone our news.

~BD~

The rest of the week goes by in a blur. Besides me mentally stressing over the start of classes, I had the tuition to take care of, getting my syllabus and seeing if I had any homework due the first day of classes AND taking practice flights in Edward's helicopter. He flew me over the campus and showed me where we would be landing. We had landed on the hotel rooftop and then went in and introduced ourselves to the manager. Edward explained our situation and I'll be darned if the manager didn't agree to provide me transportation from his hotel to the very building where my classes will be held. Of course, Edward did agree to provide him with a supply of various selected wines at no cost to the hotel.

We also stopped in for an appointment Edward made with the Dean and introduced ourselves. We briefly explained the situation with him and hoped that Edward's security detail wouldn't pose a problem for the University. Edward had told him that the men would be discreet and would not interfere with any classes or the students. We were told that they would not be permitted in class.

I now feel comfortable that everything in my universe is in alignment. I just need to get through this and ace my classes. A minor technicality.

On Saturday and Sunday, Edward and I spent as much time alone as we possibly could. I cooked for him, we watched movies, we read, we made lots and lots of love and we just hung out together knowing that the next six months was going to be hell.

Sunday evening, we decide to dress for dinner, enjoying prime rib roast, when Edward asks me to dance. It brings back fond memories of our dinner at Squaw Valley.

"I want you to know that I support you all the way, Bella. If there is anything you ever need, I want you to ask, alright?" He pulls back to look into my eyes.

"Yes, Edward. Thank you. I will" I say, laying my head against his chest.

I feel Edward take hold of my hand as we slowly sway to my favorite sound of George Winston's Thanksgiving. I am lost in the sound and lost in Edward when I feel him slip a ring on my finger.

"I finally found the one I wanted you to have." I stop dancing and look at the ring. It looks vintage with a large diamond in the middle.

"It's beautiful, Edward. I love vintage jewelry. Where did you find it?" I ask still staring at the beautiful ring.

"It was my grandmothers." He says, kissing the top of my head.

I gasp as I look at it.

"Oh, Edward. Oh my." I can't believe he is giving me his grandmother's ring.

"I had it redesigned to accommodate a diamond upgrade and had a few of the filigree pieces repaired, but all in all it's still her ring and I've always liked it." He says admiring it on my finger.

"I just love it, Edward. Thank you for entrusting me with it." I hold out my hand to admire it. "What does this mean?" I ask.

"It means we are officially engaged and it means that I am not going to hide it any longer. Do you have a problem with that?" He asks, kissing my ear, knowing it's my weakness.

"No, baby. I don't have a problem with that." I say, near panting, when he abruptly stops and gets on the phone.

"Hi, mom. Is the crew there for dinner tonight? Good, we'll be right over." He says, and then hangs up.

"Let's go."

We drive the Black Beast over to his parent's house and enter through the back door, finding the family just hanging out and visiting.

"You're all dressed up, did you go out for dinner?" Alice asks.

"No, we had dinner at home tonight." Edward says.

"Um…" Edward starts, fidgeting a little. "I have a small announcement to make. I have asked Bella to marry me and she said yes." Is all he says when the girls scream and everyone jumps up. They rush over to me and smother me in hugs.

"There. Now we will all be sisters." Alice says. "Jazz said Edward was going to ask you so I knew it would happen."

"Well, actually he asked me about a week ago but we didn't want to say anything to dampen the excitement over yours and Rosalie's engagement announcements and Edward wanted to wait for my ring." I say and then I hold out my hand to show the girls.

"Oh my, that looks vintage." Rosalie says. "I just love it." She says as she inspects the intricate details of the ring.

"It was Edward's grandmother's ring."

Rosalie and Alice are silent for a moment then smile at Edward. Alice kisses his cheek first. "It's perfect, Edward."

Rosalie is next and kisses his other cheek, "Thank you for taking care of our girl, Edward."

"It's my pleasure, I assure you." He says, smiling at the thought.

I watch as Carlisle takes Edward to his office to talk privately and Esme walks up to give me a congratulatory hug.

"Bella, you have brought so much joy and happiness to my home and I thank you for that. In one single weekend you have made all three of my sons the happiest I have ever seen them. One day all four of us ladies will sit down and I will share some of their wild antics and some of the women they met. It is quite entertaining." She says, laughing at a memory. "But you three ladies have brought my boys to their knees. A feat I never thought was possible. Each and every one of them loves you girls like I have never seen them love before. It is a pleasure to see."

I stand and listen to her speech and I see Rosalie and Alice look back into the living room where Jasper and Emmett sit on the couch watching a baseball game.

"I, for one, know how intense Jasper's love for me is. Every day I wake up feeling loved and cherished. He makes me feel special and unique. He allows me to be myself and helps me embrace my inner being. I love him more for that than anything." Alice says looking at Jasper again. "I can't wait to give him the children he wants."

"Yes, Jasper has always wanted a son to carry on the Cullen name, but with you Alice dear, I can see him wanting little dark haired princesses for him to dote on." Esme hugs Alice affectionately.

"I have three new daughters." She says looking at us. "After saying 'my boys' and 'sons' for so long, it is strange to say I have daughters now." She smiles at that when we see Edward returning with his dad.

"Okay, I'm taking my girl home. She has a big day tomorrow so you all won't be seeing a lot of her for a few months. Please be patient with her while she gets through this, alright?"

"We will pop in to see you from time to time, alright Bella?" Alice says.

"Just don't any of you go off and get married without me, okay? I want to be there and I want to participate."

"Oh, by the way, I've thought on this long and hard. How do you select a maid of honor when you have two best friends? So, I want both of you to be my maids of honor. I want both of you up there with me." I say looking at my two girls and their eyes get huge and they both start squealing.

"We were thinking the same thing. It's impossible to choose, so we won't." Rosalie says, unusually giddy.

"There, it's settled. We will stand together." Alice hugs us both. Edward comes and takes my hand, leading me home.

~BD~

"You nervous, baby?" Edward asks as we walk toward the helicopter.

"No, but I'm glad you gave me a test ride in it." I reply.

"I'm talking about your first day of school." He says, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

I am nervous only in that I want to do well. I am nervous about spending time with Edward and my friends or the lack thereof, I should say. I'm nervous about having security with me all the time and how it will affect the people around me on campus.

"No, not really. Just first day jitters." I say, smiling at him.

I watch Edward approach the three men standing by the car, speaking to them firmly.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, this is something you have probably heard before but I need to say it again. This is a busy campus with lots of people. You have seen pictures of Tanya and Jacob and I hope you have their faces burned in your memory. Because God forbid if one of them gets near her." He says, shaking their hands and walks me to the passenger seat of the helicopter and buckles me in tight. "I love you, baby." He says and I smile telling him I love him too. And then we are off.

Today I have classes in environmental law, legal studies and business and commercial law. Tomorrow is international and comparative studies, which I will do via conferencing. Then Wednesday is civil procedure, taxation law and legal theory. Thursday and Friday I need to appear in class for my remaining courses but next week I will be able to attend via conferencing with the exception of a few lab days so the travel to Stanford has been cut down to two days with periodic attendance.

I have met so many people today that I can't even think let alone remember their names, but one girl in particular seems like one that I would like to have as a study partner. She has the same outlook as me in that we want to do well and graduate early.

"That's a beautiful ring. When is the wedding?" Lauren asks admiring my new ring.

"We haven't set a date yet but definitely after this." I run my hand over my books sitting on the table. "Edward would do it now if I asked but I want to wait until I am finished here."

"Edward? Hmmm, that's a common name. Is he from here?" she asks and I shake my head. "I know a few Edward's but only one worth committing to memory." She says with a smile. "That's Edward Cullen at Volturi. Have you seen him? God is he handsome. I hear he is next to impossible to catch too. Rumor is that he got hurt really bad by a woman and hasn't been able to commit since. I'd make him forget her for sure."

I listen to her talk about my Edward and I smile as I play with my ring.

"Wait. Bella? Your Edward isn't the Cullen Edward is it?" She looks at me wide eyed.

I just look at her and smile then get back to my books.

"Well… you lucky bit…" She says. "Sorry. But man, he is so good looking."

"I know and I get to look at him every day." I say and we both giggle and get back to our studies.

My classes end at 3:30 but I tell Edward that I want to work in the library until 5:00 with Lauren and for him to meet me on the roof at 5:30, it works out perfectly. I get butterflies in my stomach when I hear the sound of his helicopter and I look up and smile at Lauren.

"Is that him?" She asks and I nod my head yes.

"You are so lucky." Lauren pouts.

I am so happy to see him standing there waiting for me. You would think we have been separated for weeks rather than just a few short hours.

"God I missed you today, baby." He says, pulling me tight against him. "It was hell not being able to talk to you. I hope I get used to this soon." He says, walking me toward the helicopter. The two agents are already in the back waiting for us when Edward straps me in.

"How was it today?" He asks, making sure my buckles are tight.

"It was good. I will tell you over dinner then I have homework." I say, kissing him before he shuts the door.

~BD~

That is my life for the next several weeks until Edward and I decide to take some time and kick Billy and Rebecca out for the weekend and spend some quality time together. No studies, no winery, just Edward and Bella. It was time well needed and well spent.

I pack us a picnic lunch of fried chicken, potato salad, fruit salad, and chilled Semillon. I also pack my iPod and my ratty old copy of Persuasion by Jane Austen.

"Let's go for a ride." I say to Edward taking my picnic basket and a quilt and walk toward the back door. "You have to suffer Pinkie. Deal with it." I say smiling at him.

"Gladly if it means spending time alone with you." He says kissing me soundly.

I place the basket and blanket in the trunk and head toward the tree. I visibly exhale the breath I am holding hoping that there were no other occupants there when we pull up. I look over at Edward and he is smiling from ear to ear.

We spread the blanket and I set up the iPod system. I select the playlist I created just for Edward. He opens the wine and pours for us and we just lay back and enjoy the music and being with each other.

After a while of silence Edward begins to move, saying he is hungry so I dish us each a plate and we sit and talk about school and the winery. I look out over the vineyard and see the vines are in bloom and the valley is beautifully green.

"So now that the vines are in bloom, what's next? How long before harvest? You call it crush, right?" I ask, eager to learn more.

"Yes, we call it crush, but most call it harvest. It's an English term that we adopted." He explains, smiling at me.

"Right now the vines are in bloom. Then the berry set lasts for about two months then harvest starts in August, depending on the grape. But full harvest is August through September. Then in November we cover the crop and then the seeding starts. The vines go dormant in December, and then the process starts all over again." He explains and I absorb.

"How many bottles of wine does a barrel produce then?" I ask, taking a bite of cheese from the basket.

"Well, let's see. You are taxing my educational memory here. A barrel produces 295 bottles of wine and uses 740 pounds of grapes." He answers.

"Those are pretty accurate numbers, Edward. Is it always specifically 295 bottles per barrel and exactly 740 pounds of grapes? Is it ever 750 or 741 pounds?"

"It's a science Bella. Number specific. It's all about the "recipe", remember?" He reminds me.

"So, what is the cost of the grapes to produce, say, a $20 bottle of wine then?" I continue my inquiry.

"Approximately $2.60." He replies immediately.

"That's quite a markup."

"Well, you just asked me how much the cost of the grapes were per bottle. There are so many other factors and costs involved in producing a bottle of wine. It's not just about the grape. It's the cost of planting, tending, harvesting, fermenting, and producing. Then there's manpower and other incidentals. There are a lot of costs per process phase, Bella."

"Yeah, I guess. I never thought of that. I just open and drink." I say, smiling.

"What is it about your recipe that the Denali's want it so badly? That they have risked so much to get it? Their desire for it seems pretty extreme."

"Well, number one, it is proven. Our blends sell. We have the most successful winery in the country. We are ranked number one in the U.S. and third worldwide. They want what we have. Success." He answers honestly. He lays us down on the quilt as I continue my inquisition.

"You said that there were codes instilled in the computer that would taint the recipe should anyone try to use it. What do you mean by that? What will happen if someone used your stolen recipe to produce wine?" This is something I have heard Edward talk about often but was always curious how it would work.

"Well, like I said it's a science. There are units and measures and procedures. We had false measurements coded in for situations like this. If anyone wrongfully used our recipe, they will have used a good portion, if not all of their season's crop to produce their product for that particular year. It takes approximately 14 months to ferment. They will begin testing their product for acidity levels and high tannins, among others and it won't be long that they will find out that every barrel they filled has rotted and will be useless and will have to be destroyed. They will not be able to produce a single bottle out of this year's crop and since they are already in financial straits, they will lose everything. It's not if, it is when." He continues. I can tell he has thought long and hard on this and is ready when the time comes.

"I plan on buying the property as soon as it becomes available. I will purchase it at any cost. I want that land."

We spend the rest of the afternoon enjoying each other, reading, napping and making love… repeatedly.

It is when I wake with a chill that Edward says it is time to go home. I sigh because I thoroughly enjoyed my quiet time with him today. I enjoyed learning about what he does and I was happy that he shared with me what the Denali's were up to.

"Do you think it's strange that Tanya and Jacob have been so quiet lately? We haven't seen nor heard from them for several weeks now. It almost feels like the calm before the storm." I say, and Edward and I look at each other as we contemplate this.

"Yes. I have thought about this and trust me, Jenks is on it. He is watching them and so far it is just a lot of Tanya going back and forth between the winery and Jacob's apartment. Jacob has not stepped outside of his apartment. Don't worry, babe, we are watching them, okay?"

"Okay." I say, still concerned. I wish this whole stupid thing would just stop.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Isabella." He says, laying me down for a final kiss before we head home.

"Will you make love to me once more before we go?" I ask.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, baby."

A/N: Awwwe a little alone sexy time. So Edward gave her his grammie's ring. I love that about him. Hope you liked the little lemon drop I threw in earlier. I am soooo jealous of them. I want me an Edward dammit. Anyway, tell me your thoughts down there alright chick-a-dees. I love to hear what you say.


	46. Chapter 46

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer of Twilight fame, owns it all. I had a missed call this morning. I am certain it was Edward. It was an 800 area code number and I'm sure that's from the Forks/Seattle area. I think he lives there now. Thanks for giving him my message Stephenie.**

**I want to thank LovinRob and amandac3… again… for the awesome job you do for me. The time you put into my story let alone your own. But more for the fact that we are going to fucking rock the Marcus Foster and Bobby Long concert! I am so peeing my panties right now. **

**Thank you… thank you… thank you… to all of you that have been reviewing Black Diamond. You are all entertaining and I plan making a journal of some of your comments. They are priceless, I say. I know that a lot of you that have alterted and are following the story do not comment, but know that I know who you are and thank you for reading.**

**CHAPTER 46**

**Bella**

"I had a lovely day yesterday, Edward." I say to him as I snuggle into his chest.

"Me too, babe." He hugs me close to him. "It's one of my favorite pastimes."

I don't need to feel him to know that he is feeling amorous. Edward loves his sex in the morning. It's what he does. And as part of my commitment to try, I reciprocate by accepting his advances. A task I gladly accept.

I can tell he's in the mood to make love rather than fuck. I like the make love-Edward. He is so sweet and gentle. But something is off with him. I can sense it.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" I ask as I wrap my legs around his. He is half lying on top of me, the other half on the bed.

"I don't know. I just need you right now. I feel the need to be close to you." He says playing with my breasts. Another one of his favorite pastimes.

"Would you make love to me, baby?" I ask him and in a split second he is on top of me, pushing my legs apart with his knee.

"I am in love so with you, Bella." He whispers into my ear. That kind of pillow talk turns me on to no end and I will give him anything for it.

"Edward." I sigh as I raise my knees to his side. He slides into me gently and easily and I hear him whimper as he enters me.

"Oh, baby, you have no idea how good you feel. So warm." He says quietly into my neck.

"Mmmm. I love the way you fill me, Edward. What you do to my body… how you make me feel." I say as I move my hips to match his. He is moving so slow inside me, stroking me so carefully and gently.

I know he can sense it coming. I feel my insides quicken and tighten.

"I feel it baby. You are getting ready aren't you?" He whispers.

"Yes. It's what you do to me. Just feeling you makes me want more." I say between heavy breaths. I can feel it building inside me and he picks up the pace.

"Oh, God, Bella… you feel…_unf_… so good." He groans, his forehead touching mine as he tries to keep his pace slow.

"Edward, please." I whisper.

"What baby? What do you want?" He still tries to keep it slow but I know it's hard for him to do.

"I need you… I need you to make me cum." And I hear him growl low in his chest and he thrusts into me hard.

"Bella… I'm cumming, Bella. Cum for me baby, oh, God…" I can feel his body shudder over me but he keeps thrusting for me as I meet his every move with my own.

"This is it, baby… I'm… Edward, don't stop, please… Oh, Edwarrrrd!" I feel him move very slowly now allowing me to ride it out until I'm completely finished. Oh, God, is he good.

"Fuck, Bella you know how to cum, you know that? What a pleasure it is to watch you." He says, rolling to his side, taking me with him, holding me as my labored breathing continues.

"I swear to God, Edward, I feel like I have another one sitting there waiting to be released." I say with a giggle. I'll be darned if he doesn't take his hand and start circling my clit, stroking it long and hard.

"Spread your legs for me, Bella." I open my legs wide for him and feel the need for him to touch me.

"It's right there baby but it won't come." I say through gasping breaths, willing the orgasm to explode inside my body.

He rolls me onto my stomach and puts me on my knees and enters me from behind, fucking me hard. With each thrust I can feel him get harder and harder. I can feel his death grip on my hips as he pounds into me and I meet his force with my own.

"Oh fuck, Bella." He growls and thrusts into me even harder and faster.

"I'm almost there, baby. Can you feel it?" He lets out a small chuckle and reaches underneath me, playing with my clit as he forcefully thrusts into me and I force my hips back into his.

"Edward… _Unf_… I'm… cum with me, cum with me, Edward." And I swear I hold my breath feeling the intensity of that one singular explosion.

"Bella… fuck…" And he holds my hips still as he buries himself deep inside me his cum pulsing into me. We both then fall flat onto the bed gasping for air and laughing at ourselves and the intensity of it all.

"Goddamn Bella. You are going to kill me, woman." He says still trying to breathe.

"You did all the work, baby. Thank you. That was wonderful, Edward." I say trying to get the wet strands of hair out of my eyes.

"I need to work out more." He says laughing. "Let's put a gym in with the remodel." He says chuckling again.

"If you continue to fuck me like that, we _will_ need a gym. Holy shit, Edward. I loved that. If I didn't have classes today, I would say 'let's do that one more time.' " I finally get my breathing under control and roll over to look at Edward.

"Mmmmm. Thank you, but no, we need to rush now." He says, kissing me long and sweet.

"I know, crap." I jump out of bed and run to my bathroom and take a quick shower, get dressed and run downstairs to have the breakfast Rebecca always has waiting for me.

I look up and she has a travel thermos ready for our flight and Edward grabs an apple and a banana.

"I'll eat when I get back, Rebecca." He says as we head out the door.

"We are running really late." I say as I run toward the car.

"I'm sorry but you are the one that said you had one more in you. I can't let my baby go to school with an orgasm still in her kitty."

My mouth nearly hits the floor and I turn and smack his arm.

"Edward Anthony Cullen. What a terribly sexy thing to say." I shout at him as we drive to the field where the helicopter is waiting.

"Well it's true, baby. Or maybe next time I'll let you sit there horny all day, needing me inside you. Would you like that better?" He asks, looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"No. I like what you did to me this morning a lot better." I say shyly.

"Me too. Now hurry, get in there before you fail your class." I jump in and he buckles me up and my two keepers are already in the back looking dark and stoic. I look around my seat and say hello to my two bodyguards.

"Good morning, Richard, Krystal." I say cheerfully.

"Good morning Ms. Swan." Krystal says. Richard just nods. I think he's mad that we are running late.

Edward jumps in and fires up Black Bird and we are in the air.

"What happens if you speed?" I ask.

"Then the helicopter cops come and get me and give me a speeding ticket." I stare at him and wonder if he's joking or not.

"Kidding, Bella. I can pick up the speed a little but there are rules about that kind of thing. It's a safety issue you know?"

Thirty five minutes later, we are on the roof of the hotel and the car is waiting to take me to the campus. I get unbuckled by Edward and he helps me down.

"I will be right here at 5:00, baby. Learn a lot and remember I love you and play nice with the other children." He says, kissing me passionately. I love the way he kisses me. I feel his love through each and every one.

"I love you too, baby. I will be thinking of you all day after that send off this morning, thank you. You only left me wanting for more." I say kissing him back.

"I gotta go. I love you." I yell over my shoulder as I run for the car.

~BD~

After I just barely make it to my first class of the day, I sit next to Lauren as is our usual habit or pattern. She is acting strange today and I don't know why.

"Lauren, is everything okay? Is it your homework? Did you get it done?" I ask her.

She nods her head yes, but remains quiet. I don't know why so I turn my focus to the professor and power up my computer to take notes.

After class is over, I notice that she walks off on her own which again is odd. We always walk out together. I have a study period so I make my way to the library and hook up with my Environmental Law study group until it's time for lunch. I text Krystal to tell her I am out of my class and that I am going to the ladies room and then will be out at the quad to have my lunch. These are the rules that have been put in place for my protection since they are not allowed inside the classroom with me.

I walk down the hall to the ladies room and after using the bathroom, I take off my rings to wash my hands, putting them in my front pocket because I have a habit of forgetting them on the sink and there is no way I am going to lose my engagement ring.

After washing my hands, I reach for a towel and look up and there she is.

"Tanya." I gasp, looking around me hoping there is someone, anyone, in the restroom with me.

"Hello, bitch." She says with a sneer. "Let's go." She says, jerking her head toward the door as if I would go because she said so. I look at her quizzically because there is no way I am going anywhere with her.

"You can go quietly or you can go with this." She holds up a hypodermic needle. "If we go this route, you will cause a scene. If you cause a scene and word gets to Edward, then he gets it. You see, I have him being watched so do you see where I am going with this? Do you want him hurt in all of this?"

I shake my head no and I walk out with her calmly looking behind me hoping to see Krystal. No such luck.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask not really expecting an answer, but thought I would try.

"Shut the fuck up." She hisses, pulling me down an empty hall toward some doors leading out behind the building.

I try to think fast and I do what I did with Edward in Tahoe. I find my cell phone in my pocket and text 911 to Edward and then I switch my phone to vibrate hoping that if it doesn't ring, she will forget to take it from me like I fully expect her to. I will try to hang on to it as long as possible. I keep texting 911 just in case and will text it as much as I can. Each time I text it, I get a text back because my phone vibrates. I know it's him.

Once we get in the car she ties my hands to the front of me and ties my feet together. Thank God she hasn't taken my phone. Idiot bitch.

She has a dark wig on and sunglasses trying to look inconspicuous, but instead she looks totally ridiculous. I lay still so as not to draw attention to myself as she continues to drive while on her cell phone. After a long while, I pull my phone out of my pocket and see that Edward has sent me texts.

E: Where are you?

E: I'm coming.

E: Where are you?

I am about to text him when Tanya turns and sees me with my phone. _Shit_. She screeches the car to a stop and snaps around and takes my phone from me.

"You little fucking whore." She screams at me and her fist lands on my left cheek, hard.

I flinch and cover my face before she goes to hit me again.

I look up and see her texting Edward.

B: You will never find her

E: Why do you want her?

B: You will never have her

E: What do you want? Money?

B: No. I want her.

E: I will give you anything

B: No. I want her.

E: Tell me what you want besides her. You can have anything.

B: Just her.

E: You can't have her.

E: Where is she?

E: Please, you can have anything. Please don't hurt her.

E: Answer me, please

E: Is she alright?

E: Tell her I love her

I watch her read the texts and she laughs.

"It seems our little boy doesn't want you. He told me he wanted to fuck only me and that he doesn't want to pay any money for you." She sneers at me.

I need to stay strong. It is what Charlie would tell me to do. Stay alert. Take in your surroundings. Absorb smells, temperatures, everything. So that is what I do. I look around the car to find anything I can remember. The cheap wig Tanya is wearing, the perfume, the color of her nails, everything.

She is on the phone a lot. Someone is telling her what to do.

"She's a bitch. Let's just dump her ass in the bay." I hear her say and then she is quiet as she listens to whoever it is she is talking to. "It sounds like YOU just want to keep her so you can find a way to fuck her." There is silence as she listens, "Well, that's what it sounds like to me but know this, if you touch her we are through and you are on your own. I've gone through a lot for you and so help me God if you fuck that whore you are cut off." I hear her slam her phone down and she starts crying.

"Tanya? Are you alright? Is there something I can do to help you?" I ask hoping to get something out of her. If I can befriend her maybe, just maybe, she might reconsider what she is doing.

"_WHY IS IT THAT EVERYONE I LOVE WANTS TO FUCK YOU_?" I jump as she screams at me.

I hear my phone ping.

R: Bella tell me you are alright.

B: No she's not alright. She will never be alright again.

I see her throw my phone out the window.

_Fuck!_

When I see her twist in her seat and reach over and hit my leg I know the sting I feel is the needle. I look up and see she has emptied the contents into my thigh.

That's all I remember.

**Edward **

"Hey Angie, I'm heading to have lunch with mom and dad. I will be back in a little while." I say as I walk down the hall yelling at Emmett and Jasper.

"Food." I say which gets their attention and they come bounding out of their offices and we all get into Jasper's cart and head for home. We rush into the back door and can smell the familiar aroma of grilled hamburgers. I love mom's burgers. I am about to bite into one and my phone pings. I smile because I know it's my girl.

B: 911

I stare at those three numbers, momentarily in shock, and then it hits me. I drop my lunch onto the floor. And fall to my knees.

"_NOOOOOOOOOO_!" I shout, hitting my fists on the floor.

"Oh, God, they fucking got her anyway." I cry into my hands.

I see everyone run toward me but I know I am inconsolable, don't even try.

"Edward? What is it?" Emmett shouts picking up my phone.

"FUCK. He has her doesn't he?" Emmett looks around the room then back at me.

"We will get her back." He says and sends a text to Bella.

E: Where are you?

I grab my phone from him and call Richard.

"Richard. They have Bella. Where the fuck are you and how did this happen?" I say through my sobs.

"What the hell do you mean they have her? We have been waiting for her. She texted Krystal and said she was going to the ladies room and would be out to eat lunch at the quad. We've been waiting here for her. Krystal started to get worried so she went looking for her."

"Dad, call Jenks." I yell across the room.

"They have her. She is gone. Find her." My cell pings again.

B: 911

I text her back again.

E: Where are you?

Nothing. Why isn't she writing back?

B: 911

Why won't she write me back?

"Maybe she can't text. Maybe she is being watched and 911 is the only thing she can get out right now." Jasper says.

"Shit, I need to call Alice." Jasper says as I watch him walk to the corner of the room to call Alice and Rosalie.

"Edward, the girls are on their way. They will be here as soon as possible." Jasper says walking to the bar to pour me a Chivas.

"Here, drink this." He hands it to me and I down it in one shot. He gives me another and I down that one just as quickly before setting the glass down. Then my phone pings again.

B: You will never find her

"It's him. He's texting me from Bella's phone."

E: Why do you want her?

I reply.

B: You will never have her

Fuck, who the hell is this? Money. I will offer them money.

E: What do you want? Money?

B: No. I want her.

Oh God. It's him. It's Jacob. He wants her.

"Dad, do you still have those meds for me? It's Jacob. He has her. He doesn't want money and he says he only wants her. I need to keep calm. I can't allow myself to panic. Do you have one or two of those tablets? Please, hurry."

"I'll go get it for you, son." My dad says and runs to his office safe.

E: I will give you anything

I continue to make offers.

B: No. I want her.

_FUCK!_

E: Tell me what you want besides her. You can have anything.

I can't give up. I make another offer.

B: Just her.

"Oh God, mom. He wants her. He won't take anything. He says he only wants her. We didn't tell you what he did to her at Tahoe did we?"

"Yes, Edward. I know what happened to her." I look at my mom and she is crying. "She will be okay, Edward. She is a survivor." Mom says, getting up and heading upstairs.

I send him another text.

E: You can't have her.

Why isn't he answering?

E: Where is she?

I resort to pleading.

E: Please, you can have anything. Please don't hurt her.

E: Answer me, please

E: Is she alright?

Then…

E: Tell her I love her

Dad comes out of his office with two of those 'magic pills' that I had to take when I crashed after Leah and I broke up. I got a new prescription just in case when Bella left me. I became somewhat addicted to them after Leah so I tried to function without them after Bella left. My dad keeps them locked in his safe for emergencies. This is an emergency. I need a calm head.

I get on my phone to call Jenks.

"Jenks, I am not going to ask you how the fuck this happened. I just know I need help in finding her. Do you think you can do that or do you need to finish your fucking movie?" I yell into my phone.

"Edward I am on this..." He begins.

"NO YOU AREN'T FUCKING ON THIS. You fucking dropped the ball…again. He took her right off campus."

"Wait. Who is he?" Jenks asks.

"Fucking Jacob, that's who 'he' is." I say exasperated.

"It isn't Jacob, Edward. I know for a fact that he is still in his apartment. I know that because I am fucking looking at him as he stands in his window on his cell phone."

I felt the blood drain from my body.

"Well if it isn't Jacob, who is it? Dammit, is it the person in the video? The person at the gate?" I ask out loud.

"Edward, let me make a few calls and I will call you right back." Jenks says and then hangs up.

I hear Rosalie and Alice running in the house and Rosalie is yelling for me.

"Edward, Edward, I got a text from Bella's phone. I texted her to ask if she is alright and here is her response." She shoves the phone in my face and I have to pull back to read it.

"It's not from her. They have her and I think they are trying to scare me. I just don't know what they want." I say, thinking out loud.

"Well, Jenks says that Jacob is at his apartment. He is standing in the window making sure he is seen so no one suspects it is him. He was on the phone. He could be talking to his accomplice. Edward, there are so many variables." Jasper says, pacing back and forth. "I bet it's Tanya."

"I bet it's her too." I say under my breath.

I look over and hear my dad mumbling on his phone. I wonder what he is up to. Mom is standing next to him, nervously biting her nails.

I jump when I hear my phone ring and see that it is Jenks.

"What?" I yell at him.

"Her phone was tracked to Sonoma. It was found five feet off the road. It is believed the car is traveling north. I think the car is on its way to Napa. I don't know why, it is just a suspicion." He says.

"Why do you say that?" I ask, sounding hopeful because this is the only news I have had since I received her text.

"Because one, her only threats have come from Napa. Two, her only enemies live in Napa, three, the car is headed toward the direction of Napa. It is a just a hunch but I think these indicators are valid ones. I have the phone going to a friend of mine in forensics in San Francisco and she is going to check for fingerprints. Also, there was a hair caught in the hinge of the phone. Hopefully we will find something there as well."

"Okay, okay, good. This is good." I take a deep breath and hang up. I look up and everyone is waiting to hear the news.

"Um, Bella's phone was tracked to Sonoma so Jenks thinks that they are headed to Napa. He thinks they are coming here because her only two enemies are here. They also found a hair in the phone and he has sent the phone to the city to the forensic department there."

I can feel the meds kick in and I feel really relaxed and decide to sit down for a minute. Suddenly, Alice and Rosalie are flanking each side of me each wrapping their arms through mine. I must have looked at them funny when they did this because they both start laughing.

"Edward. You belong to Bella. Bella belongs to us. Therefore, you belong to us." Alice says laying her head on my shoulder. I must admit it did give me some comfort. It made me feel that Bella was nearer than I first thought.

"Edward." My dad interrupts. "Is there anything I can do?

"Just having my family here is all I need dad. Well, except the obvious…I would love to have Bella here as well." I say bending forward and resting my head in the palms of my hands. I feel them coming now, the tears that I can't seem to keep at bay. I am scared for her. I am scared I will never see her again.

I shoot up, standing up and quickly walk outside, shutting the door behind me and run as fast as I can through the vineyard until I can't run any further. I can do nothing but yell. I shout at the top of my lungs. I yell for the world to hear and then I beg God to save her. To protect her. To keep her safe. And then I drop to my knees and beg some more.

"Dear God, she is a daughter of yours. She is my reason for living. She is my very existence. Please keep her safe and please protect her. Wrap her up in your love and protection. Please bring her home to me. Please… please… please." I am begging to God now. I hope he hears me.

It's time to call the police.

I sit in the middle of the vineyard and dial information for the number of the police department. I call and explain what has happened with Bella and am promised that a detective will be here shortly.

By the time I make it back to the house, there is a detective waiting for me and getting statements from everyone else. I take him inside my dad's office and explain everything. From Jacob, to Tanya, to the mystery person at the gate, the car following her, all of it. By the time the detective leaves the media is at the gate wanting a statement.

"Dad, would you please call Bella's dad in Seattle. He needs to know." I say sadly. He will never forgive me now. He already thinks I've hurt his daughter. This will only seal the coffin for me.

"Sure, son. What is his name?"

"Charles Swan. Chief of Police." I say cringing.

"Rosalie, will you call the Dean at Stanford and tell him what has happened and that Bella was kidnapped off of University property. I don't even want any of this to affect her grade or her ability to continue once she is found. I want her to be able to complete her degree. If you need to, you can use her study at my house. Emmett, will you give her a ride over there? Also, will you let Rebecca and Billy know what's going on?"

"Sure thing, Edward."

I look at Alice and she is waiting to be assigned a task.

"Alice, will you contact the Napa Valley Register and tell them that I have an exclusive for them concerning the kidnapping of a prominent Napa Valley winery owner's fiancée. If they want the story they will have to come to me. I will not leave this property unless it is to go for Bella. If they aren't interested, try the San Francisco Chronicle. I will not have bullshit written about Bella and want the truth out there before the rags get hold of it."

"Yes, Edward." She replies.

"Jasper, I need to know how much liquid money I have in case they wind up demanding cash. If I have to sell anything, what I have of greater value and how I can sell it quickly."

"I have money too, Edward. You can have it all if you need it." Jasper says.

"I do too, Edward." Emmett says.

"I have seven million cash available right now if you need it, Edward." Rosalie speaks up.

"I have six million." Alice says.

"And you can have everything we have, Edward." Mom speaks up snuggling up with my dad.

I look at everyone and I drop down onto the couch and begin to sob at the generous outpouring of my family and pray to God they are not needed. I have my trust fund before I have to start liquidating assets, I just don't know how much that is anymore.

"Jasper, I have my art exhibit. See what it is worth in case these people come up with a ridiculous demand. They said they didn't want money. They said I couldn't have her back. They said… they said they wanted her all to themselves."

To say that out loud is too much to bear and like a pussy, I pass out.

_A/N: Okay, there you have it. This is what Skanya and Jerkoff has been up to. They took her from Edward. This is not good. *pssssst* *she will be okay*. And NO WIRE HANGERRRRRS (meaning no bitchy reviews). We all knew these two were up to something and this is it. Now… I need to do a shout out… A DRY HEAT. If you aren't reading this, you very well should be. It's by my beta, LovinRob's new story and I fn'g love it. It's been a long time since I've read a WIP (Pound of Flesh burned me on the WIP thing) (you better never be late T and you better never not post cause I will hunt you down… I know where you live… I have your cell phone number). She does one of those blog thingies too to go along with it. It's fun. Edward is fucking hot in this story (not hotter than mine tho…teehee). Anyways… g'on now… Review me._


	47. Chapter 47

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers invented Twilight. I invented this story. The names have been changed to protect the innocent.

A/N…Thank you, once again Amanda and Tawa. You two do this without complaint. At least not to my face.

Thank you to the best readers everrrrrrr. I love your reviews. You are so clever, insightful and I actually have gotten some pretty awesome ideas from you, so thanks to you as well. To all of you that have favored my story and put me on your alerts, I thank you all as well. But there is one thing I want to say, ya'lls monikers kill me. So clever and creative. When I read them I just want to jump inside your heads and say "WTF?"

**CHAPTER 47**

**BELLA**

_I love you Edward. Please hear me. Please feel me. I am with you, can you feel me. _

I repeat this mantra over and over and over. _I need for you to feel me. Know that I am okay._ After I wake up from the heavy drug she gave me I find myself in a dark and musty cellar or basement, I'm not sure. It's underground and encased in cement, that I know. It smells like mold. The room is small like it is possibly a storage room off of a larger room. It's cold, I will say that much. And I'm thirsty, really thirsty. I don't know if she cares to keep me alive or if she just plans on letting me rot down here with hopes that no one will find me. I just don't know yet.

I am shaken from my thoughts when I hear her coming. I know it's her because of the clacking of her heels. Let's see what the bitch has in store for me now.

"Here's the deal whore." She says immediately as she throws the door open. "There are two men in my life that I want but, for some reason, they both want you. Do you know who they are?" She snaps at me.

"Probably, but I will tell you that I only want one of them. You can have the other one. I don't care who he fucks." I say in response. That comment earns me a sneer from her and she takes a quick step toward me.

"Well, I am fucking one right now and I plan on fucking the other one soon. He will forget all about you. He will realize you aren't coming back and I will make sure he remembers who he was fucking just days before he met you."

Ouch. That one hurt a little bit, Tanya.

"Jacob will be here in a few days. He wants to fuck that mouth of yours. He said you were good at it. He said he almost had you in Tahoe but my white knight swooped in and saved you. He won't be here to save you again. Trust me." She says getting in my face. I want to tell her to get some breath mints but opt to keep my mouth shut.

"Tanya, may I have some water please?" I ask nicely. I hope she doesn't intend to let me dehydrate here.

"Fuck you, whore." She yells at me.

"And what happens when Jacob gets here and I'm nothing but a skeletal shell because you didn't take care of his package? Hmmm. Will he be mad at you enough to tell Edward? If he only wants me and you want Edward, then if I'm dead when he gets here he will have nothing to lose. Right?"

"Shut up before I knock your teeth out." Yeah, well that will do it. I close my mouth and hope she brings me water. Otherwise, I'm in for a long night.

She looks like she wants to punch me but turns around instead and stomps up the stairs. I pace the floor so that my blood flows through my legs. I don't need atrophy to set in lying around on a cold floor. Think, Bella. Do you have it in you to attack her? She seems pretty wicked. Tanya brings me out of my thoughts when she returns with two small plastic bags.

"See you in two days, whore. I'm going to the beauty shop to get my kitty waxed so Edward will enjoy putting his face in it. He always said it was sweet. Did he ever fuck you from behind? It is my favorite position with him. He is such a good, attentive lover. I can't wait. He will fuck me out of hurt and anger at losing you. He will fuck me out of need and loss for you. But I don't care, I WILL get him back and you will be lying here rotting, stinking up the joint."

She laughs at my expression, "Tootles, going to get my kitty waxed now just the way Eddie likes it."

Oh, God… Oh, God… Oh, God. Bella, don't. Don't fucking go there? She is out to hurt you and it's only coincidence. He loves you goddammit and you know it. So stop it. He will loathe her for doing this, not love her.

I go to the bags and find six bottles of water. I down one right now and plan to ration the others. There are fruits and raw vegetables. Not many but some. I snack on an apple and wrap the others in the bags and set them on the steps, getting it off the floor. It is certainly chilly enough to keep it fresh for a few days. Hopefully Jacob will have pity on me when he arrives. I can only pray he doesn't get angry with me like he did the last time.

I continue to move my body by doing some stretches to keep them from aching from the cold. I walk in circles around the room and think of Edward. How much I love him and know that he is doing everything he can to find me. I just know it.

I settle down for a long cold night and pray to God. Again, I close my eyes and send out my mantra to Edward.

_I love you Edward. Feel me. I'm alive._

~ BD ~

I know I have been in this dank, musty, cold cellar for at least three days. It has to be three days. I try to keep track by using my watch but it is getting confusing to me now. Why hasn't he come? No! He will come. I know he will. The small amount of food Tanya left is gone now. Either eaten or it has rotted beyond being edible. I know that if I do eat it, I will only throw it back up and I can't live with stomach bile on the floor.

And where is Jacob? She said he would be here but he hasn't come. It is a blessing in disguise that he hasn't but I do question why he hasn't arrived. I wonder if something is going on. God I hope so.

I can feel my resolve turning into despair. Am I going to be saved? Am I going to rot here and no one will know where I am?

I'm so cold. So cold.

My fingers are blue now. My nails are almost purple.

For the first time since I have been brought here, I cry. I cry because for the first time I have no hope.

I lay in the corner and curl up, wrapping myself around my body for warmth but that doesn't work anymore.

I can feel that I'm losing myself now. I close my eyes and for the first time I feel that I might not open them again.

I have a dream. I dream that I feel warm. I feel warm arms around me. I smile and I am warm now and I am able to sleep.

~ BD ~

**EDWARD**

Three days, that's how long she has been gone. I know everyone is doing what they can to find her but I miss her so fucking much. I will not give up on her. Ever. I decide to go where I can feel her the most. I hop in my cart and head toward the tree. I stand there under it and close my eyes and I can feel her. I can honestly feel her surround me. It's warm and inviting. She is holding me. She is telling me she is alive. She loves me. It's funny because I feel my arms wrap around myself as if I am holding her.

"I love you, Bella. Please feel me. I will find you." I repeat this to her praying she hears me.

I head back down toward the house to crash out on mom's couch along with everyone else. Even though my brothers have rooms right upstairs, they opt to sleep downstairs with me and along with them, Alice and Rosalie.

Alice and Rosalie. I have barely spoken to them in three days. They are going through their own misery and heartache. I see them cry a lot and I then watch my brothers hold and comfort them. I have to turn away because that's what I want to do with my Bella. I want to hold her. I need to touch her.

I wake up on the fourth day and still nothing has changed except the phones are ringing off the hook and people are knocking on the door.

Jenks finds that the hair in the hinge of the cell phone was plastic fiber from a wig. They were able to get two sets of fingerprints from Bella's cell phone though. That was a huge relief because I know one set was Bella's. The other is her kidnapper.

I have not heard from the kidnappers in three long days. No calls demanding money. No calls to torment me. I fight the night with thoughts of what could be happening to her. Does Jacob have her? Has he followed through with his threat he made in Tahoe? Is she alive? Is she hungry? Is she warm? I fight the urge to take those pills to keep my mind away from these thoughts.

I walk into the kitchen to find the Napa Valley Register on the counter.

_FIANCÉE OF LOCAL NAPA VALLEY VINTNER KIDNAPPED_

I can't read it. I throw it back on the counter and it slides onto the floor. I don't even bother picking it up.

I rub my chin and it isn't until then that I realize that I haven't shaved for four days. Is this how I want Bella to see me when I find her?

I go home and take a long hot shower, shave and then head back to moms to repeat the same routine over again. Calls to Jenks for status updates. Calls from the University. Calls from newspapers around the region. Calls from the vintners in the area. Calls… calls… calls. But no calls from Bella.

Rebecca has come over to moms to assist in food preparations and keeps a continuous pot of coffee on the table. She has made stacks of pancakes for everyone coming and going, offering support. I will have to make sure she gets a bonus at the end of the year.

"Edward? Edward, come here, look." Mom yells from the front door. All of us jump up to see what she is excited about.

"Holy shit!" I say under my breath. I look out and all of Napa Valley has turned out to join in a self-organized search and rescue.

"Edward." Carmine speaks out as he climbs the steps leading to the door. "We have an emergency on our hands. One of our own has come up missing and we must find her. We can't wait for the authorities to find her any longer. We will. We have organized ourselves into groups to search various parts of town. We will search the abandoned fields and out buildings. If there are underground shafts, we will search those as well." I stand there and see all those faces looking at me. Full of hope. I feel the stinging behind my eyes. I can't believe the outpouring of this community.

"Thank you, Carmine. Thank you, all of you." I shout out to the large crowd. "I have no new leads. I have nothing to give you as to her whereabouts only a suspicion that she is here in Napa somewhere. Any assistance you offer is greatly and deeply appreciated, I will tell you that. Please, give me a few minutes and I will join you. My family will join you. Thank you again." I turn around and rush back into the house and I spy Jenks out in the front as well. I motion for him to come in.

As soon as I get inside I hear Tanya's voice calling after me. She has chased me inside the house. She is not wanted here and she knows it.

"Tanya? What are you doing here?" I ask with venom in my voice. "You know you are not welcome here. Did you come with your father?" I look behind her searching for him.

"Emmett, would you go see if Jackson is here?"

"Edward, baby, come on. I'm only here to help. I can help in other ways, ways they can't." She says pawing at me like a cheap whore.

"Tanya! Get your fucking claws off me." I grab her wrists and throw them off me. "Christ, woman, what does it take for you to get a fucking clue? My fiancée is out there somewhere and you come here like she doesn't matter to me? Go home."

"Edward, I would stop if I were you. You better be careful what you say to me." She has a demonic look in her eyes.

I recall what Emmett said _"…she has a wicked hatred for Bella… tell Edward… I'll get her little dog too."_

I look at her and see it in her eyes. She does hate Bella. Does she hate her enough to kidnap her?

"Or what, Tanya? What happens if I don't stop? Stop what by the way? Stop loving Bella? Stop despising you? Stop ruing the day I met you?"

"You bastard. You lousy fucking bastard. You loved me. You still love me you just don't want to admit it." She seethes at me.

"Love you? Are you kidding me? You disgust me. You were nothing but a cheap fuck and a lousy one at that." I laugh at her hoping that will do the trick.

"You motherfucker. You weren't saying that when you had your dick so far up my pussy you nearly passed out. You weren't saying that when I had your cock down my throat. When we made deals together. Eddie, we can have that again." She says, placing her hands on me again. No one touches me again but Bella and I throw her hands off my chest.

"Tanya, this is the very last time I will ever tell you this." I say bending down to her eyelevel. "You were never anything but a piece of ass to me. A decision I regret. Leave now and never, ever put your cheap shoes on Cullen property again or I will get a protection order against you and your family."

She takes a step back. An eerie calm comes over her. The muscles in her face relax.

"Consider it done, Edward." I watch as she turns to walk away. "You will never see her again, you know that don't you?" She walks out the door laughing an evil laugh.

"JENKS, GET HER." We all chase her but she gets lost in the throng of people and we don't see what direction she takes.

Emmett walks up the walkway with Jackson.

"Jackson, what are you doing here?" I ask trying to ascertain his intentions.

"You have a family member missing. I'm here to help find her. Why? I didn't think the security issue would matter here at a time like this, Edward. You need help and I'm here to help."

I don't have time to second guess his motives, I need help now.

"Jackson, I have reason to believe that Tanya has Bella. She just informed me that I will never see her again and she ran off. Do you know about this? Anything? Please?"

"I knew that she was seeing that Jacob guy. She convinced me to hire him but then I learned about what he did to Bella through the grapevine. She changed after that. She became more and more angry." He says. I can tell by the concern on his face that he is being truthful.

"Is it possible she has Bella at your place? Is there somewhere that she could have her hidden that no one would know about?" There is desperation seeping through my voice and I know it. This is more hope than I have had in days.

"No, we have the wine cellar underneath the house but we go in there all time and Bella is not down there."

"Fuck, Jackson, THINK. Please. She has threatened to kill her." I plead.

I look up and everyone is listening to us. All of Napa is listening.

"Jackson, what about that old root cellar underneath the old farrier's barn?" Billy steps up and asks loudly.

"Shit, yes, I totally forgot about that. I haven't even been to that barn in over 10 years. Let's go!"

Everyone from the town of Napa who had been standing on my mom and dad's lawn is now on the move.

For the first time in 72 hours I have hope.

**BELLA**

I hear her storming toward the door. Uh oh, Tanya is pissed. A pissed off Tanya can't be a good thing.

"Get up here, whore." She yells from the top of the stairs. I can't move. I can't even will my legs to straighten out.

"I said get up." She shouts as she continues to come down the stairs.

I would love to get up. I would love to walk up those stairs. But I can't. I know my body has shut down. I truly believe my limbs are frozen and I can't move them anymore. For the first time I feel like I am dying.

I open my eyes and see her squatting in front of me.

Fuck. There's that needle again.

"See how pretty I look today. You on the other hand look like shit. I saw your fiancée today? Fuck did he feel good underneath me again. I rode his dick so long and hard and all he could say is … 'Fuck, Tanya, you feel so warm.' Did he ever say that to you, cunt?"

_Oh, God. _

"So I guess the answer is no. Otherwise you would be gleaming at how wonderful he was to you and how you did it all day long. Well, he's doing me all day long now. You will never see him again, my pretty. He told me he didn't love you anymore and that he only wanted me and that you were nothing to him and never was."

_Oh, Edward. Baby. I love you._

And then I feel it. I know she has jammed that needle in my leg again.

I am still conscious… barely. My body has no reaction whatsoever, but I know what is happening in my surroundings.

I feel her futile attempt to pull me up the stairs by my hair and my arm. I am dead weight to her and she gets me halfway up the stairs before I slide back down to the bottom, falling on my arm. I think I hear it snap. I'm not sure. I don't feel anything.

She starts to pull me up the stairs again.

It hurts now. I feel the pain in my arm underneath me as I am dragged up step by step. I think I am crying but I'm not sure. I can't tell.

Oh God! I really think I may be dying. Edward, please know that I loved you.

Yes, I'm certain that I am dying. I hear angels. I hear my name being called from above.

"Bella. Bella, please hang on."

Who is that? Is that God? God sounds like Edward?

"Oh, God." Is the last thing I remember saying.

**EDWARD**

"Billy?" I look at him in surprise. "You knew about this cellar and you didn't think to mention it?"

"Edward, I am sorry I didn't. I don't think about the Denali property at all. But when you asked Jackson, I remembered it. I am sorry." I can see he is upset with himself but damn, every little bit of information would have been good here.

"Okay, Jackson, you come with me." I say as I nearly run toward my cart. "We're heading to the Denali property." I yell out to the crowd and see everyone disburse in their own mode of transportation. Some I can see are doubling up. My family takes their own carts by the back route toward Denali's.

My stomach is in turmoil over the thought of finding Bella. What if she's not there? Fuck! I can't even go there. Think positive. She has to be there.

We drive to the old dilapidated farrier's barn and I can't get there fast enough. I jump off the cart and run and what I see then nearly kills me on the spot. Tanya is pulling my baby by her hair, dragging her across the dirty floor over nails and old boards, cutting her as she tries to get Bella's shirt unstuck from a rusty nail.

At a dead run I lunge myself at Tanya knocking her across the barn onto her ass and drop down on my knees at Bella's side.

"Bella. Bella, please hang on," I say touching her face gently, "Call 911 NOW!" I yell to anyone who is listening. I hear phones being dialed and many voices calling 911.

"We've found Bella Swan at the Denali Winery. Bring a helicopter, she needs urgent care." I hear someone else say.

"Is she alive?" Carmine asks, holding his phone to his ear.

"Yes, barely." I say, lowering my mouth to hers to feel her breath. I detect a faint heartbeat. "I need a blanket. Does anyone have anything?" I yell out but I don't take my eyes off of her.

The next think I know, there's a pile of coats lying next to me to place over Bella. I look up and nod a silent thank you and watch as Rosalie and Alice place them over Bella's silent body. The coats are already warm from their owners and I pray that it helps.

I look up at Bella's best friends and they are crying over her body, willing her to survive.

"Bella, girl, you better open your fucking eyes." Rosalie cries. Willing her to obey.

"Bella, you are safe now, we have you. Come on, sweetie. Open your eyes for us." Alice says through tears as well.

"She's going to be okay, girls. I promise." I say taking one of their cheeks in each of my hands to assure them.

I glance over to Emmett and Jasper and signal them to get their girls. It is touching to see my brothers comforting them, holding them in their arms, whispering that everything will be alright. I just hope I get that opportunity with Bella again soon.

I assess her body and see her arm is badly broken. Her head has a god-awful bump that concerns me. She has deep cuts and scrapes where she has been drug across the floor and that's when I notice the needle that is sticking out of her leg.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO HER, TANYA? WHAT DID YOU GIVE HER?" I yell as I storm toward her.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist, Eddie. She's only asleep." She laughs.

The next thing I know Jackson walks up to her and hits her hard across the face.

"You will not talk to him like that and you best tell him what you gave her. Did you overdose her?" He yells at his daughter.

"How the fuck should I know. I'm not a doctor." She smirks.

At that I hear the helicopter arrive and then there is a flurry of activity as they prepare Bella's broken body to be airlifted to UCSF Medical Center. I am pissed that they won't let me fly with her. I decide to fly my own helicopter but the ever so sensible Jasper tells me by the time I make arrangements for the flight I can be there by motorcycle, if not sooner.

"JENKS!" I yell out to the crowd and he breaks through walking toward me.

"Keep an eye on her and assist the police with this. Do you think you can do that? If you can't, tell me now because I'm done, Jenks. I'm tired of you and I'm tired of your excuses. No. You know what? DAD!" I yell toward my dad.

"Dad, Jenks is done here. I don't want him around me or my family again. As CEO, I am officially terminating him from Volturi. Do you have problem with that? Because if you do, then you and I have a serious problem."

"No, Edward. I don't have a problem with that. You are in charge here and I can certainly understand why you need to do this." I hear my dad say calmly.

"Jenks, you have been with our family for a lot of years, but I need to side with my son on this. This is deplorable and there are no excuses from you that can explain what has happened to this woman. We trusted you to keep her safe and you didn't, therefore you failed miserably."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Cullen." I hear Jenks say as he walks away.

"Dad, can you please oversee that bitch over there. I do not want her getting away and her father might try to save her ass. Has anyone called the police?" I ask him.

"Yes, son, I did and they should be here any moment." And with that, we look up and see the lights of the cruisers flashing inside the barn.

I ask Jasper if he will give me a lift to my house so I can get my bike and head toward the hospital to be with Bella. Thank God I have found her. Now we need to keep her alive.

**BELLA**

Where am I? What is all that yelling? Why can't I move or speak?

Wait, what is this?

Why am I floating above everyone? It's peaceful. Am I flying? What am I doing lying on the ground when I'm way up here? Hey, I don't hurt anymore.

I see Edward and Alice and Rosalie next to me but I'm up here. This is the strangest feeling in the world.

I can hear Edward whispering my name as if he's in my ear up here with me.

"Bella, come on baby. Don't leave me now. We just made it." He speaks softly in my ear.

Oh, Edward. I could never leave you. Can't you hear me? I love you is all I can say to him when they take me away from him.

"Wait! Where are you taking me? I want to stay here with Edward!" I hear myself shout. Why isn't anyone listening?

Wait, this isn't Black Bird. Where's Edward? Oh God. I've died.

I've died because there is nothing. It's quiet now. But where's the light? There is no light and I feel pain. Fuck do I feel the pain.

Oh God, please make it go away.

And just like that, it does.

_A/N: Okay, don't get too settled in here now. It ain't over yet. Thanks so much for your fabulous reviews. You killed me with love last chapter. I had a blast reading them all. Some of you scare me like you are reading my mind or you have access to my computer with the way you call the next chapter and how spot on you are. Stop That! We are on the downhill now and it's nearly over and I am getting all sappy and meloncholy and shit. Stop. You're making me cry. *snif* Okay, you know what to do now. G'on now….Review Me._


	48. Chapter 48

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer of Twilight fame, owns it all. I just have a date with Edward. Yeah, he called.**

**A/N…One more time you two saved my ass. Thanks again LovinRob and amandac3. One word… Marcus Foster. (okay that was two but whose counting?)**

**Thanks to all of you that reviewed the last chapter. I'm glad you liked it and even more glad I didn't drag it out. No matter how exciting a story, the longer these two stay apart, the more I hate it. **

**CHAPTER 48**

**EDWARD**

"Edward? Edward, she's going to be okay." My mom says from behind me.

"I know, mom, but look at her. She's so frail and… and quiet. I need to hear her voice and then I will feel better." I watch her every breath, hoping for a sign she is waking up but nothing moves except the machines. At least she's warm now and her skin has color again.

"Dad heard from Jenks." Mom says, touching my shoulder.

"Fuck Jenks. I don't want to hear his name again, mom. He was supposed to protect her. We did nothing but discuss procedures and plans and promises so that something like this would not happen to her." I turn to her and get up to stand next to her. "Look at her, mom. If Jenks kept his promise she would be at school right now. Doing what she loves."

"I know, baby. I know. But Jenks wanted your dad to know that both Tanya and Jacob are in jail."

"About fucking time." I say and sit back down next to Bella, feeling the skin on her cheek. She has to have lost ten pounds easy.

"The doctor said she was critically dehydrated. I believe Tanya was going to let her die." I shudder at that thought and pray to God both Tanya and Jacob stay in jail forever.

"Mr. Cullen?" Dr. Miller says as he enters the room.

"Yes, I'm Edward. Edward Cullen." I say and reach for his hand. "I'm Bella's fiancée."

"She's a very lucky girl, Mr. Cullen. Her arm was badly broken. We were able to pin it back together and she will have use of her arm and hand again but she will need extensive physical therapy. If she doesn't do the therapy, she will have issues the rest of her life. It was nearly beyond repair but we have a wonderful surgical team here." He looks at me and smiles. I feel reassured and I am determined that she will do her therapy no matter how hard she fights me… and I know she will.

"As far as her head trauma. We are watching that closely. Her brain is swollen and we are keeping her sedated to allow the swelling to go down. We will be taking her in for tests to check if the swelling has gone down any from when she was first brought in. We will be doing those tests tomorrow morning." I look from the doctor to Bella, praying to God she is in no pain.

"She's in very good hands, Mr. Cullen."

"Thank you, Dr. Miller. I know she is, I just haven't heard her speak for about four days now and I need to hear her so I will know she's okay for sure."

And this is how it was for me for three more days. Sitting by her bedside and willing her to get better. Waiting until they could quit sedating her and then the day finally came when the doctor said her brain swelling had gone down enough to quit the drip that was keeping her asleep. Needless to say, I was ecstatic. It is only a matter of time now before I will see her eyes looking into mine.

I reach up and kiss her warm lips and decide to run to Rosalie's for a quick shower and shave before she wakes. I want to be the first person she sees.

~BD~

It's been two days since they stopped the drip so why isn't she waking up? She's supposed to be out of her sedation by now.

"Please, baby. Please wake up. Please talk to me. Please." I beg her.

I lay my head on her arm and pour my soul into my pleas. I remember how close I had come to losing her and for the millionth time, tears come to my eyes as flashes of her being drug across the barn floor, lifeless and helpless, come crashing into my brain.

"Baby?" Says the voice of an angel.

I jump up and immediately cradle her face in the palms of my hands and kiss her frantically.

"Oh, Bella. Oh thank God." I say into her ear. "Hold on, baby." I say before running to the door and yelling down the hall. "Nurse, she's awake. She's awake!" And I run back to Bella.

"How do you feel, baby?" I ask, gently running my hands over her hair and along her face.

"I'm stiff. Sore. What's with my arm?" She asks trying to move it to see but flinches with pain.

"What the fuck, Edward? What happened to me?"

"Tanya happened to you. Do you remember anything?" I ask her, hoping she hasn't lost any memory function. I watch her as she stares at the ceiling, searching her memory, then I see tears well up in her eyes. I jump up and wipe them away for her and hold her as best as I can without hurting her.

"I remember. I remember everything. She threatened to hurt you if I didn't go with her. She had a needle and stuck me with it in the car. She said she was having you watched and if I caused a scene she would call her "man" and have you harmed."

"Don't worry, baby. You are safe now. You are here with me and she will never hurt you again. Both her and Jacob are in jail, being held without bail." I say to her, wiping the tears from her soft cheeks. "The judge is a golfing buddy of dads. There is no way those two are getting out until their trials."

"It was awful, Edward. I really thought I was going to die. I was so cold and hungry and thirsty. I felt myself leaving my body." She says beginning to cry again. "I felt myself dying."

I watch as she closes her eyes to the memory and she tries to calm herself and begins talking again.

"In fact, I think I did die. It felt like I was floating above you and Rosalie and Alice. You were kneeling next to me while I was lying on the ground. I was so cold and then all of a sudden I felt warm."

"We put a bunch of coats over you until the air ambulance arrived to bring you here." I explain to her. I watch her as she flinches and I can tell she's in pain.

"Where are the fucking nurses?" I ask just as one walks in.

"We are right here, Mr. Cullen. The doctor is on his way." The nurse says.

"Good." I say, looking at my girl. "Are you okay? Do you want something to drink? Ice chips? Anything, Bella. Just tell me." I lean in to kiss her and finally get a kiss in return. It seems like it's been forever since I have been able to really kiss my girl versus kissing her unresponsive lips.

"Ms. Swan?" Dr. Miller says as he rushes in the room. "How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?" He asks as he assesses her vital signs.

"A little. My head hurts pretty bad. My arm hurts like hell. I feel like I've been drug through a ringer." I chuckle as soon as she says that.

"What's so funny about that?" She asks quizzically.

"Well, you _were_ drug through a ringer, so to speak." She gives me a confused look, "When I found you, Tanya was dragging you across the barn floor full of rusty nails and broken boards." I watch as she frowns, trying to remember.

"When can I go home, doctor?" She is as eager as I am to get her home.

"As soon as your tests come back positive that the swelling in your brain is completely gone, only then will I be comfortable with you going home." Dr. Miller says as he check's Bella's fingers in the cast.

"I could hire a nurse to watch her if that will reassure you and if that will get her home faster." I say, looking hopeful at Dr. Miller.

"If she promises to do her physical therapy as prescribed, then I don't see anything wrong with that, BUT I need to check on her tomorrow and I will let you know the results of her tests at that time as well.

"Bella, are you ready to go home?" He asks, looking at her and she is nodding and smiling, "If I let you go home with a nurse you need to follow the instructions otherwise you will need to stay put. Can you do that?" Dr. Miller asks her.

"Yes. I promise to do as I am told." She says, sounding like a little girl. It makes me smile.

"Okay, let's see how you are doing tomorrow. Mr. Cullen, I will have the nurse bring you a few numbers for you to call for nursing assistance. Be prepared to have her around for at least a week, alright?"

"Yes. I have the facilities for her. I will make sure Bella is taken care of." I smile directly at Bella and she knows what I am talking about because she gives me her grin right back at me.

"Oh, and no sexual activity of any kind for at least two weeks. With the swelling in her brain we need to make sure her blood levels remain normal and not elevated at any time. Understood? Nothing, Mr. Cullen." Dr. Miller says to me, looking over the rim of his bifocals.

"Understood." I say to Bella, shrugging my shoulders. "I tried." I mouthed to her and she giggles.

"Okay, I will see you both tomorrow then. Bella, get a good night's sleep and we will see if we can get you home tomorrow." Dr. Miller says as he leaves the room.

"Edward, I want you to go home. You need some sleep. I'm sure your family and the girls will be here with me. In fact, I already feel myself getting a little tired." She says as I watch her eyelids get droopy.

"But I want to stay here with you." I say. "You just woke up and I want to be with you."

"I know, I know. But you look so tired. You have dark circles under your eyes and I would rest easier if you got some sleep. Besides, I am going to do nothing but sleep. So please, go home and get some rest for me?"

"Okay, baby." I frown at her. "I will be here first thing in the morning though, okay? I think the girls are outside waiting to come in so I will see you tomorrow?" I say, bending down to kiss those beautiful lips of hers and lick the bottom one before sucking it into my mouth.

"The doctor said NONE, Edward." Alice giggles from the doorway.

"I know. I couldn't help myself. Goodnight, baby. I love you so much." I say rubbing her nose with mine.

"Good night, Edward. I will dream of you." She says cupping my face with her good hand.

"Night, Alice, and don't keep her up too long. She needs rest if they are going to let her come home tomorrow." I say before looking over my shoulder to blow my girl a kiss goodnight.

"Rose, I'm heading to your place now. I'll see you all tomorrow." I sneak one last peek at my girl before I leave. God it's good to see her awake.

~ BD ~

"_HOW IN THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN, DAD?_" I yell into my phone.

"Edward, calm down. She's safe. Judge Peabody, the judge that denied Jacob and Tanya bail, left the country for vacation and the sitting judge granted the bail at an emergency bail hearing. Apparently the sitting judge is good friends with Jackson Denali and Jackson's attorney got both Jacob and Tanya bail last night." My dad explains.

"I have a call in to Eric Hale right now and he is working on figuring out how this happened and why he wasn't called before the hearing took place. I will let you know as soon as I hear from him." He says calmly, trying to assuage me.

"I'm going back to the hospital, dad. I am not leaving her alone again. Call me as soon as you hear anything." I hang up and turn my car around, speeding back to the hospital.

As soon as I pull into the parking lot I see police cars everywhere with their lights flashing and I have a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I run through the doors and an officer stops me from getting on the elevator.

"What is it?" I ask. "I am Edward Cullen and my fiancée is Isabella Swan. She was kidnapped by Tanya Denali and I need to get up there." I say quickly. "Is she what this is all about?" I ask, scared out of my mind. As soon as I stop speaking the officer speaks into his walkie-talkie, telling whoever is on the other end that I am downstairs and need to get up to see Miss Swan.

"Sir, Miss Denali is upstairs on Miss Swan's floor, I have been instructed to let you up. There will be an officer at the elevator waiting for you."

The entire ride in the elevator my stomach is in knots as worst case scenarios cross my mind. As soon as I get off the elevator pandemonium ensues. An officer grabs me and takes me behind the nurse's counter and I can hear Tanya yelling down the hall.

"You fucking bitch! You took him from me and now I will take you from him." I hear Tanya scream at Bella.

"TANYA, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" I yell at her from down the hall.

"Eddie. You came for me, baby." Tanya says, cooing at me. It makes me sick.

"Tanya, first you need to put that gun down before someone gets hurt." I say, still standing behind the counter.

"She is going to get hurt." She blurts out.

"I was talking about you, Tanya. There are at least twenty cops here and as soon as you point that gun at someone they will shoot you. Do you really want that? You are going to all this trouble to shoot Bella when you will be shot in return? You will be dead and you won't be able to see me anymore. Is that what you want?" I try to negotiate with her, hoping she will at least put the gun down.

"She took you from me, Eddie. She can't be allowed to do that again. She needs to die." Tanya says with an evil look on her face and hatred in her eyes.

"_I'll get you my pretty…"_ Keeps going through my mind. My nightmare has come to life.

"EDWARD?" I hear Bella shout from her room. I want to go to her so badly but a cop has me by my waist so I can't leave from behind the counter.

That's when it feels like my life ends as I see Tanya turn on her heels, aims her gun into Bella's room and fires. She shot my girl. My life… I see it flash across my eyes.

As I stand there numb, frozen in place, I see Tanya drop to the ground in a pool of blood. My feet finally allow me to move and I take off down the hall. There is no one that is going to stop me.

**BELLA**

"Hey you guys." I say to my best girls walking through the door.

"Oh, Bellaaaaaa." Alice immediately starts crying. "I thought I'd never see you again." She wails, standing there afraid to touch me.

"I'm here and I'm okay, Alice. Come here and give me a hug. I've missed you two so much." I say as I start to cry.

"All I know is that C.U.N.T. better NEVER, EVER, show her face around me again because her nose is going to be shoved up inside her brain and she will smell brain juice for the next 17 years." Rosalie says through her own tears.

"Oh, you guys it was just awful. I was really getting concerned there at the end that I wasn't going to be found." I say staring at the ceiling, remembering the fine details now.

"It was so cold. I couldn't get warm. The floor was cold, the walls, everything. Then my body became so cold that I couldn't even warm my hands." I shiver at the memory.

"You are here now, Bella, thank fuck." Rosalie says, taking my good hand in hers and rubbing them like they might still be chilled.

"How is Edward doing? Is he okay? I mean, he seemed okay here today, but did he manage okay while I was gone?" I ask, looking at both of them.

"When he first got the news he was a mess. He thought Jacob had taken you based on the texts he received from your phone. But later he realized it was Tanya." Alice says, looking at Rosalie. "He had to have his dad take some of his meds out of the safe. I guess he became addicted to them when he and Leah split so he had his dad lock them in the safe so he couldn't get to them. He needed them when he thought of Jacob…" She stops talking then and starts to cry once again.

"Hey, hey. Stop that. I'm here now." I say, taking her hand to my face.

"Man, Tanya really has a hard on for me you guys. She's twisted. She is really pissed that Edward and I are together and the fact that Jacob still has this weird and sick perversion for me just exacerbates it all."

"The vintners all showed up at the main house to form a search for you and she was actually with them. I think when Edward thwarted her advances for the umpteenth time, she slipped and gave Edward a hint that she had you and that's when the town put their brains together and determined you might be in that cellar." Rosalie explains.

"When we all stood at that barn door and saw Tanya dragging you across that rotted floor by your hair, it was like Edward had been shot from a cannon or something. He was on Tanya like lightning. He jumped her ass so fast, sending her across the barn with a hard thud." Alice recalls with a giggle.

"Yeah, I dug the shit out of that part." Rosalie confirms with her own chuckle.

"Did she hurt you, baby?" Rose asks, with tears in her eyes again.

"A little. I was really scared when she stuck me with that needle. I had no idea what was in it and I thought I may never open my eyes again. When I did and I woke up in the cellar I had to talk her into giving me some water and food. She gave me a few bottles and some fruit that I rationed because I knew I wasn't going to get more. She told me Jacob would be there in a few days and I knew that if he showed up, I was toast." I tell them. I recall my visit from him at Lake Tahoe and know this time wouldn't have been any different from then, possibly even worse.

"Well, you should have seen Edward take charge of the situation. It was cool to see. He started assigning different tasks to people to make sure everything was covered and nothing fell through the cracks." Alice says, smiling, massaging my scalp. It feels good. I could really use a shower.

"Really? Like what?" I ask.

"He had me call the newspapers to organize a meeting with the reporter so the real story got out rather than some made up bullshit." She says.

"He had me call the University to make sure you were covered and not dropped for not showing up. When I told the Dean that my father was your attorney and I would be happy to have him call his office, he was very cooperative. Your class schedule is going to be adjusted and you will still be allowed to return with no repercussions." Rosalie says, looking all proud of herself.

"Rose, you missed your calling. You should've been an attorney yourself." I say giggling.

"Naw, I'm just a tough negotiator and that's why I make the big bucks in transportation, baby. I can make them come to mama in no time." She laughs.

I close my eyes trying to keep them open but I feel myself slipping fast.

"Okay, guys, I need to rest a bit. I can't stay awake any longer." I say through closed eyes.

"Okay, sweetie. I am so glad to see you, Bella. I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you in my life." Alice says in my ear and I can't help but let a tear fall at that.

"Oh, Alice. I love you guys too, so, so much." I say in return.

"Rosalie? Come here, bitch." I say to her, lifting my good arm to bring her in for a hug.

"I love you girl, I was so fucking scared." Rosalie says trying not to break down.

"Okay, get. I need some beauty sleep." I say, ready to pass out.

~ BD ~

"WAKE UP, WHORE!"

What the fuck? I jerk awake after having a pitcher of water dumped on my face and see the one face I never thought I would see again.

"Tanya?"

"That's right, cunt. You thought you could get rid of me? You thought your high and mighty lawyers could keep me in that cell? Fuck you, bitch. I have my own high and mighty lawyers and see? Here I am." She yells in my face.

She steps back and my eyes nearly pop out of my head when I see a gun in her hand.

"Tanya, please. What do you want? I've done nothing to you, why do you need to keep this up?" I ask her and I hear this evil, sinister laugh as she bares her teeth at me.

"I want you fucking dead. Once and for all. You. Can. Not. Have. Him." She seethes.

My fingers grope the side of my body where the nurse put the call button and I frantically push it. When she comes running in, Tanya whips around pointing the gun at her and yells at her to get out. That's when chaos erupts all around me.

Cops are everywhere, alarms are sounding in the hallway and the negotiations begin.

"Tanya, I thought you loved Jacob. What happened there?" I try to talk to her like she was my girlfriend or something.

"Oh, that's rich, Isabella. HE FUCKING LOVES YOU TOO!" She yells at the floor. "Edward loves you, Jacob loves you. Who the fuck else loves you, you little whore?" She frantically paces the room, shoving her hands through her hair.

"But Tanya, I don't love Jacob. We have been over for 5 years. Why don't you make him fall in love with you? You are a very beautiful woman. You have a body to die for, surely you know how to use all that." Hoping flattery will get me somewhere with her.

"I want Edward. I had him first. We were together for a long time until you showed up. You fucked it all up. Now you will go away and never bother us again." She glares at me.

"Tanya? Tanya Denali?" I hear her name being called over the intercom system.

"WHAT?" She screams putting her hands to her temple, still with the gun in her hand.

"Tanya, please step into the hallway so we can see you and no one will get hurt. Just step into the hall so we can see you." The voice says.

I watch as Tanya creeps to the door and peeks down the hall before looking back at me.

"You thought they'd protect you didn't you? No one can save you today, whore. No one." She says. "Did your daddy love you too, Bella? Like mine loves me? My father loves me so much that he kicks the shit out of me nearly every single day and my mother doesn't give a shit because she is fucking some wanna be cop. I bet you grew up in a pretty little yellow house with a white picket fence around the yard." She says. I can see she is really losing her grip on reality.

"Tanya?" I say to her as she backs out of my room.

"You fucking bitch! You took him from me and now I will take you from him." She screams at me and that's when I hear his voice.

"TANYA, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" I hear him yell down the hall at Tanya.

"Eddie. You came for me, baby." Her face changes completely. She is calm now and I hear Edward try to talk some sense into her. Until I shout his name. Then the look on her face becomes sheer sinister, evil… twisted.

She turns to me and aims the gun haphazardly into the room. She wastes no time pulling the trigger and shoots at me. My blood leaves my body completely. I can't move as I see the smoke rising out of my pillow, right next to my head. The next thing I know Edward is there. My white knight. My reason for existing.

**EDWARD**

As soon as I make it to Bella's door I jump over Tanya's lifeless body to see Bella looking at me. Her eyes are huge with fright. I drop to my knees and a feral sound escapes me, just seeing her alive.

Once I get a grip on the fact that she is breathing, I jump up and run to her, seeing a bullet hole in her pillow. It is still smoking and I pull it out from under her and throw it on the ground so she can't see it. I cover the hole in the mattress with another pillow.

"Bella? Bella, baby. Oh my God, sweetie, talk to me, baby. Say something." I plead with her again for the second time in just days. How much more does she need to take before this is over? I think about Jacob being out there now. Will he come after her too?

"FUCK!" I yell at the ceiling. And that's when I feel her hand touch my face.

"Oh, Bella. Baby. Are you okay? Please tell me you are okay." I say into her neck. I can feel her pulse race against my cheek and I know she is in shock.

"Is it over?" She asks simply.

"Yes. She's dead." Someone says at the door. I look up and it's Jenks.

"What the fuck are you doing here? How appropriate that you show up _after_ everything goes down, Jenks." I yell at him.

"I heard that Denali's judge friend let those two out of jail and I immediately started trailing her. I have Jacob covered now. I got a report he is going to run. We will get him at the first sign he is leaving and will notify the authorities. If he runs, he is back in jail and will not be granted another emergency bail hearing." He says quietly.

"I saw her lift the gun at Bella and I shot her." He says. "I promised she would never hurt you again, Bella." He says as he turns and walks out the door.

I watch him leave and I look up and see everyone standing at the door waiting to come in. I look down and see Tanya's body still on the ground covered in blood. I walk to the door and allow only those necessary into the room and shut the door.

Bella doesn't need to see that I think to myself.

"Bella, Dr. Miller is here to see you. Are you okay to talk to anyone?" I ask her, stroking my fingers across her forehead, wishing to God I could climb into bed with her and just wrap myself around her. All she can do is nod her head.

"Bella?" Dr. Miller says. "Bella, look at me dear." Although her eyes are still huge she moves them to look at him. He checks her pupils by shining that stupid light in her eyes. Then he checks her blood pressure and her heart.

"She's in shock. She's been given a scare but she will be alright." He says, checking her drip to make sure it is still working properly. "I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen. I can't promise to release her tomorrow. I need to run more test on the brain swelling. I need to make sure this has not affected that at all." He says in his professional bedside manner.

"Sure, sure. I understand." I say, looking at my Bella. She is calming herself now. I can see her eyes returning to normal, but my God, she looks scared to death. Who wouldn't after having a bullet literally miss you by one inch? It makes me sick to think that if Bella had been looking to the left, the bullet would have gone through her temple. I shudder at that thought and gasp for air.

"She's going to be alright, Edward." I hear a warm, familiar voice say behind me. I jump up and my dad wraps his arms around me as I break down right there.

"There, there, son. She's going to be fine. We will make sure of it." He says, rubbing his hand up and down my back. I pull away, rubbing my face across my arm and look back at Bella. Her eyes are closed.

"Bella?" I say into her ear. "Open your eyes, baby. Please tell me you are alright." I need to hear her voice.

"I'm alright. I just need a minute or two. She… she said I was going to die and she hated my soul and… and…" And that's when my girl breaks down and finally lets it all out. She covers her face with her pillow and allows herself to cry. Hard. Everything that has happened from the moment Jacob walked through the door at Lake Tahoe until the bullet whizzed past her ear comes out of her. I ask everyone to leave the room so that she can cry in peace. I then walk out and shut the door, standing guard so that no one will go in there. I want her to have that privacy. It breaks my heart to hear her guttural sobs but I know it has to happen.

After a long while I hear her soft voice calling my name. It makes me smile and I quietly open the door. After seeing her flushed face, I go into the bathroom and get a cool cloth and wipe her face down and allow her to blow her nose into it. I then go back into the bathroom to get a warm cloth and wipe her face again. I then grab her hairbrush that Alice brought and begin brushing her hair for her. "Thank you, baby." She says to me.

When I am done I climb into bed with her and just hold her. When the cops open the door to speak with her, I give them a death glare and shake my head no. 'Tomorrow', I mouthed to them and they nod their heads and quietly shut the door.

I lay there awake while Bella sleeps. I watch her for any signs of distress but she sleeps peacefully, moving herself as close to me as she can get. I hold her as tight as I can without hurting her and hear her moan with contentment. My heart springs alive and I smile.

_A/N: "__Ding Dong! The Witch is dead. Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch!  
Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead…__.." Where's Jerkoff you ask? Muaaaahhhhahahahah. Next chapter children. We are nearing the end and I am really feeling the withdrawals. Really bad! I don't want it to end, but alas, I have another story I am working on so my time must be spent there soon. _


	49. Chapter 49

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer still owns all things Twilight fame, I'm just waiting for Edward to call. He said he would. He must be busy or something. He will. **

**A/N…I can't think of anything but Marcus Foster and Bobby Long right now. So excited to be going to this show with my beta girls, T and A.**

**A special thanks to all of you that have read my story and have stuck with me through this adventure. We are on the down swing now and nearing the end. I hope you all stick around for my next story…In Plain Sight.**

**So, finally, Jenks tell it all.**

**CHAPTER 49**

**Edward**

The nurse I hired to watch over Bella at home was older than I expected but she took good care of Bella and that's all I wanted. The physical therapist came to check her arm and moved her shoulder in various exercises that I know hurt her because I saw Bella wince in pain. But that is part of the therapy and she needs to do it if her arm is ever going to heal properly.

Tanya was buried and no one attended the service aside from her immediate family. Jacob was caught trying to run and was apprehended at the airport and put back in jail with no possibility of bail. He has no powerful attorney to fight for him so I am certain he will remain there. He will get out eventually because he was only the accomplice in this so God knows how many months he will get. He will lose his license to practice law in the State of California, this we do know. We were guaranteed a long-term TRO against him when he does get out of prison but I don't have any faith in those orders anymore. If he does try to contact Bella, at least we know that a phone call will put him back in the courts and hopefully, back in jail. The bad part is, Bella will ultimately be called to testify. I am not looking forward to her having to go through that or reliving the memory of what he did to her.

"Hey." I say quietly to Bella as she sleeps. "Bella? I need to run to the office for a few hours. The girls are here to visit with you." I say moving the hair from her eyes as she rolls over to wake up. "Did you hear me, baby?"

"Yeah. You won't be gone long?" She says sleepily.

"No, just a few hours. There's some stuff I need to take care of. Will you be okay with the girls for a little bit?"

"Yeah. I'll miss you." She says looking into my eyes.

"Me too, baby. Hey, I wanted to ask you. Where's your ring?" I pick up her hand with the cast and kiss her ring finger.

"Um." She frowns trying to think where it is through her sleeply state of mind. "Oh, it's in the pocket of the pants I was wearing the day Tanya took me. I was washing my hands and put it in my pocket so I wouldn't leave it on the counter."

"The nurse would have put those in that bag we brought home with us from the hospital." I say, pushing off of the bed to find the bag.

I go to the closet and rummage through the bag for Bella's jeans and dig in the pocket and there it is. I hold it up for her and walk back across the room and kneel beside her.

"Bella Swan, I love you more than life itself. I died that day you sent me that 911 text and came alive again when you opened your eyes. I want to spend every single day of the rest of my life with you and hope you want to do the same. So I ask you again. Will you marry me, Miss Swan?"

"Oh, Edward, I love you so much. There is nothing and no one that can ever change that and there is nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my life by your side." She says to me with tears in her eyes. I slip the ring back on her finger where it belongs and kiss her hand before kissing her lips.

"Good." I smile before standing.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?" I wave at her and as I walk out the girls are walking in.

"Take care of her girls." I say, grinning at them as I leave.

"Will do, Edward." Alice says as they shut the door.

As I run down the stairs I see the nurse getting ready to take Bella her morning tea and I stop her to see what she is giving her for breakfast. The nurse holds out the tray and I see Greek yogurt, organic granola and blueberries. I know that's Bella's favorite. I nod at the nurse and head toward the office to make the dreaded phone call I've been putting off. Once I get to the office I find that the phone call that I planned on making won't be necessary because Jenks is sitting outside my office, waiting for my arrival.

"Just the man I want to see." I say unlocking my office door, motioning him inside. "What brings you here? I was planning on calling you this morning." I say, directing Jenks to sit in a chair across from my desk.

"I guess I owe you an explanation regarding everything that has happened and I'm here to set the record straight." He says, pausing for a reaction but I don't give him one.

"I had a suspicion that Tanya had taken Bella to that barn because I saw her there the other day."

"WHAT?" I bellow, jumping out of my chair.

"I couldn't be positive but as it turns out, I was correct."

"Jenks, this had better be fucking good." I say, as I consider going for his jugular.

"This goes so deep, Edward. There's so much more involved and unfortunately Bella suffered for it and for that I am deeply sorry. She nearly lost her life because of me." Jenks says, playing with the cuff of his shirt trying to avoid looking at me.

I continue to watch him, my patience growing thin. Just get the hell on with it. After a moment he looks up at me and starts talking again.

"I have had a long standing relationship with Sandra Denali, Jackson's wife that spans over 10 years." He finally confesses. "Sandra has been abused at the hands of Jackson for nearly their entire marriage. He knows about us, of course, but he threatened to kill her if she left him. The abuse toward Tanya started shortly after he learned of the affair."

"What the fuck does this have to do with Bella?" I don't particularly care about anyone else, especially Tanya or anyone related to her.

"Once Jackson learned about you and Bella, and learned that I was on the case, he used the affair as leverage to get what he wanted from this whole thing… your recipe."

"So he had Tanya step things up with me in order to weasel her way into the Cullen family?" I ask seeing where Jenks is going with all of this.

"Yes. He knew that you had met Bella in Tahoe from the telephone call you made to Tanya, breaking off what little bit of a relationship you had with her. Tanya had hoped that things would have escalated further than they had by that time and when you met Bella, well, that put a wrench in her whole plan." Jenks continues taking a drink of the bottled water I put in front of him.

"Whose idea was it to send Jacob?" I ask him.

"No one's. They didn't know of him until Tanya's friend, Jessica, told her that her ex boyfriend, Jacob, had left her and gone to Lake Tahoe to try to get his old girlfriend, Bella, back. When Jacob came back and he told Jessica that Bella had hooked up with 'The One and Only Edward Cullen', Tanya jumped into action. She went to Jacob's office and started her pursuit of him. She hired him for some small things, but then she started sleeping with him and things evolved from there and that's when the "Bella Swan Mutual Hate Society" was born. Tanya fed Jacob's obsession for Bella with hate and his affection for Bella became even more twisted." Jenks takes a deep breath and holds it a while before he lets it out.

"There's more. So much more." He continues.

"The physical abuse that Sandra endured became more and more severe each time Jackson learned that I was getting close to Tanya and Jacob. Sandra was told that if I didn't back off, Jackson would end it all because he didn't have anything left now anyway. He said he was going to take Sandra and Tanya with him. She begged me to back off just enough to pacify Jackson. The longer it took you to connect Tanya and Jacob to Bella's situation the safer Sandra was so I withheld some information to protect her but I was always watching Bella." Jenks is now pacing my office floor, preparing for the next round of explanation.

"Jackson ordered Tanya to break into your offices to search for the recipe. She became increasingly creative in her explanations to Angela on how to get into your office. At one point, Jacob came with Tanya to your office disguised as an interior decorator measuring your office while Tanya snooped inside your computer. When Angela became suspicious and started questioning Tanya, they left. She made several more attempts at locating the code and then she found it and took it home to her daddy."

I almost start laughing and tell him that they got the wrong codes, but opt to keep my mouth shut otherwise he might run and tell Jackson. I want that family to go down hard for all of this.

"Yes, we found a security breach in our computer system. We knew Tanya had accessed the system." I say as I look out the window.

"Tanya started to care about Jacob and when she realized that Jacob still had it bad for Bella and that he planned on having her one way or another, Tanya flipped out. She developed a serious hatred for her, always muttering how Bella was taking all her men and that they wanted to fuck Bella more than they wanted her. They, being you and Jacob." He says and I nod, "That's when the plan to kidnap Bella was concocted. The only difference is, Jacob wanted Bella and Tanya wanted Bella dead. The plan was organized by both of them but Jacob, being law-smart, knew that if they could place him at the scene, his career would be over." Jenks stops and looks at me intently. "It was just a coincidence that his cousin, Lauren, was in Bella's class. Once Jacob learned that his cousin had a new friend named Bella Swan, he couldn't believe his good fortune. She kept an eye on Bella for him. She tracked her every move and habits. And that's how Tanya knew where Bella was and how she was able to lie in wait for her. The more Lauren told Jacob and Tanya about Bella and your engagement, the more hate-filled Tanya became and the more obsessed Jacob became with Bella. They were both walking off the deep end. Lauren informed Tanya the moment Bella went into that ladies' room which enabled Tanya to follow directly behind Bella when she went in."

"But I have it all, Edward. Every single word that Jacob said to Tanya and then some." He says, sliding a small cassette across my desk, shocking me with this particular bit of information. "This will definitely put Jacob away if it can be admitted into evidence." Jenks says pulling his hand back onto his lap.

"I was with Sandra at the house that day when I saw Tanya running into the barn with two plastic bags. When she came out a short time later, her hands were empty. I put two and two together and I assumed that she had taken some provisions to Bella. I went into the barn later that afternoon but couldn't find the entrance to a cellar or basement but also at the same time I didn't want to get caught. I didn't have a chance to look at great length and decided to keep a close eye on Tanya."

Jenks runs his hands over his face while I listen, hanging onto every word, needing to know everything.

"I had been keeping an eye on Jacob thinking he would be the one to pull something like this and that's how you found me hanging out at his apartment on the day of the kidnapping. He was on his cell phone and I have since learned he was speaking with Tanya, wanting everyone to see that he was at home being a good little boy so no one would suspect his involvement therefore letting Tanya take the fall for it all if it went bad."

"It went bad alright." I say with a scowl.

"When the local vintners decided to organize a manhunt for Bella, I was there because I knew Jackson would be there. I wanted to believe he truly wanted to help find her. That he was concerned about her, but I'm not sure he is capable of that now. Of course, now that I killed his daughter, Sandy is in danger and I am working out a plan to help her escape and until I do, she is stuck in that hell with him." He says with his face in the palms of his hands.

I guess I can sympathize with him, in that if it were Bella there in Sandy's place, I would do everything I could to get her out of there.

"Jenks, I hope you are able to help Sandra, but I don't want you near Bella or my family again. I can't trust you. My family and I put our faith in you for many, many years. We believed you had our best interests at heart and now I find out that it was all about you. Although I do understand that you were trying to protect Mrs. Denali, you did that at the expense of my future wife and that is simply unacceptable. You took money from me to protect Bella but you didn't do that. You were willing to sacrifice Bella for the woman you wanted instead of safeguarding the one that I love."

I shake my head angrily as I remember Bella in the hospital, her almost dying, her being dehydrated, her being scared and alone. My face turns cold as my rage escalates.

"You are nothing to me, Jenks, nothing to my family. You need to leave this property and never come back. If you do come back you will be considered a trespasser." I press the buzzer that is under my desk and Embry is there in my doorway within seconds.

"Embry, this is Jenks, your predecessor. I would like him removed from my office and off of Volturi property. He is not welcome here and should be considered a trespasser should he show up here again. If that should happen, I want charges pressed against him."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Cullen." Embry walks toward Jenks and takes him by the arm.

"This way, sir." Embry says in his very deep, resounding tone.

I sit back in my chair, lay my head back and all I could say is…

"_Hol-ey shit!"_

~ BD ~

Bella

"Edward, baby, you need to chill. I am not going anywhere and I am not going to break. It's been a week already, you need to relax, okay sweetie?" I say to him.

He is always at my side to do anything before I even ask. I think he'd pee for me if he could.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm over doing it aren't I?" Edward says, running his fingers through his hair, admitting to his overkill.

"Just a bit. I wish you'd let me out of this bed, Edward. I need to walk around a little bit because, trust me, the minute you are out the door, I'm going to do just that without your support and I might fall down. It would be easier if you would let me lean on you while I do it." I say to him, hoping he will help me.

"Okay, okay. I get it. Alright, let's take a spin around the room and see how you do." He says, pulling the blanket off me and helping me slowly rise off the bed.

"How do you feel?" He asks the inevitable question.

"Pretty good. A little light headed, but its passing. It's probably from lying around too long." I answer, smiling up at him. "Plus, all that carrying you do, transporting me back and forth has spoiled me, Edward. I need to learn to walk to the bathroom, okay?"

"Okay, baby. But I really like doing that for you and will miss the fact that you won't need me anymore." He says, looking like a pouty little boy.

"Oh, Edward, you silly boy. I will always need you. Just not to carry me to the potty." I kiss his lips softly. "But you can carry me to a waiting bath anytime you want, baby." I giggle at seeing his eyes light up.

"Oooooh, bath time? You need a bath? Do you want a bath? Can I take a bath too?" He asks quickly, starting to remove his shirt.

"Go tell the nurse to hold breakfast for an hour and let's take a bubble bath." I answer, shaking my head at how he is out the door before I even finish my sentence.

~ BD ~

"Esme, you shouldn't have done all this." I say, smiling at all the people gathered at the main house. It's been almost a month since I've been home from the hospital.

"They wanted to see you, Bella. You are part of the Napa family now." Esme says, wrapping her arm around my shoulder and pulling me from Edward's firm grasp of my waist.

"Thank you all so much. Without you, there's no telling what would have happened. Thank you for coming that day, for everything." My voice cracks a little when I shout out for all of them to hear. And as usual, Edward is right there to support me.

I look around the lawn and see all the familiar faces looking at me, applauding me, for what I have no idea.

"Bella, you are one of us now. We couldn't wait any longer for those imbeciles to find you. Not once did we see them here looking for you so we took matters into our own hands. I am happy to see you standing before me." Carmine says, kissing each of my cheeks then pulling me into a hug.

"Easy, Carmine. She's still not 100% healed." Edward says to him. Carmine eases his hold on me and chuckles, releasing me.

"Sorry, Bella. I'm just very happy to see you." He says.

"Me too, Carmine. Thank you so much for everything." I reach in and kiss his cheek, causing him to blush.

"Let's eat, everyone." Carlisle shouts out and everyone gets in line for a burger off the grill.

"Bella?" I hear Jasper say. "I'm glad you are safe now." He says sadly.

"Thank you, Jasper." I smile up at him.

"My girl over there wouldn't have been the same if anything happened to you. I want you to know that." He says, looking over at Alice talking to Stephano, Carmine's grandson.

"I know. She would have taken it the hardest, I think." I say, watching her laugh at something the little boy said.

"Oh no. I know someone that would never recover if anything happened to you, Bella. He would die himself, I believe. You are his soul, his reason for existing. I honestly believe he would shrivel…"

"Stop, Jasper. Please. I'm here now and we need to focus on that, alright?" I don't want to hear his thoughts about what would happen to Edward if something happened to me. It is too depressing to think about and this is supposed to be a happy day.

"You're right, Bella. I am glad you are safe and here with us again." He gets up and kisses the top of my head, squeezing my shoulder and turns back to go to Alice.

"You okay there, kiddo?" I look up and see Emmett.

"Yeah. It's all a little overwhelming, you know?" I answer.

"We all love you, Bella, and I, for one, am happy to see you sitting here in front of me. You are good for this family. You are the reason we are the family we are today. Without you in it, we wouldn't be the same. So, welcome back, Belly." He gets up and kisses the top of my head, just like Jasper did.

One by one, people sit next to me to welcome me back, giving me their bits and pieces of love and support and by the time it's over, I am a sniveling mess. And during all this time, Edward left me alone and just watched me from across the lawn as each person sat down to speak to me.

"Take a walk with me?" I look up and see Carlisle holding out his hand to me.

I smile at him and place my hand in his as he helps me up from my seat and then I take his arm as he leads me out to the garden.

"I feel like I have failed you, Bella." I open my mouth to protest but he stops me immediately. "Edward tried to get rid of Jenks but I wouldn't let him. I feel that if I had listened to him to begin with, things might have been different. We wouldn't be in this mess. I don't know. All I know is that my family loves you very much, Bella. You are part of us now and my son? I can't speak the words of what was going through his heart during that time. If anything would have happened to you…" He was struggling with the words and I squeeze his arm and lay my head on his shoulder as we continue down the garden path.

"I'm here now, Carlisle." I say simply.

"I know. And thank God for that. I'm glad Tanya's gone and I'm sorry you had to go through that, Bella. If there is anything you need, all you have to do is ask, do you hear me? You are my daughter now and we love you like our own. You got that, little girl?"

"I got it, dad." I say and we both start laughing and head back to the party.

After we get back, Carlisle walks me back to Edward and he can see by the look on my face that I am tired.

"Let's get you home for a rest, alright?" He says, and I nod my head. Although I am feeling a lot better, my energy levels are still low and I need to lie down and get off my feet. But it really felt good to get out in the fresh air and be around people again.

~BD~

For the next several weeks, I feel better with each passing day and I visit with family and spend time with Edward. My arm is getting better and the physical therapy is helping. The problem is that it's so boring. I fight through it though because working to improve the movement of my shoulder that was injured when Tanya pulled me up the stairs. Edward continues to pamper me and I have to practically push him out the door most days so he will go to the office. This is a busy season for him and he needs to be on his game and not playing nursemaid to me.

I have been keeping up with things by reading the local newspaper which tells me all about the valley and local events. As I turn the page, I stop when I see the name Denali Winery. I read that the winery has lost the majority of its creditors and how Mr. Denali approached Hale Transportation to transport its product but Ms. Hale was quoted as saying she 'would never put her name to anything associated with Denali and that included doing business with anyone that did business with Denali.' The article says that after hearing Ms. Hale's statement, the creditors started dropping like flies as they didn't want to be associated with that name.

"Wow." I say out loud.

"What's that, baby?" I hear Edward say as he enters my study.

"I'm reading an article about Jackson Denali. Apparently he approached Hale Transportation and they turned down his business. And after Rosalie was quoted in the paper as saying she wouldn't do business with him, Jackson started losing all his support." I put the paper down and look at Edward and smile.

"It's happening." He says. "I better get with Jasper to get the ball rolling so when everything goes down, I will be the first in line.

"Hey, wanna take a drive with me?" Edward asks.

"Sure. Where are we going?"

"Oh, just a drive. I thought we'd take the convertible out for a spin and get some fresh air, so dress warm and cover your head alright?" He says as he helps me up.

"Edward, I appreciate your assistance and all, but I'm better now. The only problem is my arm. In fact, I think I'm ready to go back to class now." I say as I walk down the hall toward the stairs.

"I don't know, Bella." Edward says.

"I know you are scared, baby. I am too. But I need to do this, alright?" I say as I walk up the stairs to change.

"Alright, but let's talk about it later." Edward says, following me up the stairs.

I love the feel of the fresh air on my face and the beautiful countryside. Napa really is a beautiful place. We head into town and when Edward pulls into the parking lot of the courthouse I jerk my head toward him.

"What's going on?" I ask nervously. The sight of any courthouse scares me right now. "Is something up with Jacob?" I ask.

"Nope. We are getting a marriage license today… just in case. It's good for a year and if we need to renew it, we will. I just want to have it." He says taking me by the waist and helping me up the stairs.

As we walk out of the courthouse, I stare at the marriage license and smile.

"We can legally get married now." I say giggling at him.

"Yep. Does that please you? Would you marry me now if you could?" He asks.

"What do you mean if we could? Why can't we?" I ask, surprised at hearing my own words.

"Well, I thought you wanted to wait until you finished school?" He reminds me.

"Oh, yeah." I say quietly, looking at the marriage license until Edward takes it from me, folding it and putting it in his jacket pocket.

"Don't want to lose it now do we?" He says, picking me up and placing me in my seat, buckling my seatbelt.

"Hungry?" He asks, running around to jump in the car.

"Starving."

"Good, me too. Let's go pig out at Mama's."

"Let's." I say,

This will be the first time I have been there since I walked in on Edward and Leah having lunch but, oddly enough, the thought of going there doesn't bother me in the least. Mama makes some good food, that's for sure. We walk into the restaurant and everyone recognizes us and waves, saying hello and wishing us the best. I just love this town.

"Edward, Bella." Mama herself rushes over to us and encases us into a big hug. And by big, I mean huge. Huge chest, huge stomach, huge arms and an extremely huge heart.

"Here. You sit here. I cook for you myself. No order offa da menu, I make my specialty. Just for you, Mi Bella." She says to me, pinching my cheek.

After we visit with a few of the locals, Mama comes out with homemade Linguini and Italian sausage.

"I maka 'da sausage 'dis morning. It's fresh and da linguini I jus' made." Mama says, watching us take that first bite.

"Oh my God, mama. This is fabulous." I say with my mouth full and my eyes big. "So good."

Edward looks at me with one eyebrow raised as he watches Mama walk back toward the kitchen.

"Bella," He says looking to his left then to his right, "You are making familiar sexy noises, you better stop before all the old men in here have coronaries." He says chuckling.

I giggle and look around only to see that he is right. All the men are watching me and one even reaches under the table. To do what, I don't even want to know.

"This is so good, Edward. I want the recipe but I doubt she will give it to me." I say spinning my fork into my spoon for another mouthful. "I can't believe how hungry I am."

"It's good to see you eat, Bella." Edward says taking a bite from of his own dish.

"So, let's talk about me returning to school, Edward." I say, looking at him over the rim of my wine glass.

"Why do you need to go so soon? Don't you think you should wait a bit longer? At least until your arm is out of its cast." He suggests, looking at me over the rim of his own wine glass now.

"I will be in this cast forever, so no. I don't want to wait. I've wasted enough time as it is. Tanya and Jacob are no longer a threat and Embry has his eye on Jackson. I'm ready to get back at it." I explain again. "Will you fly me there?"

"You know I will, but I want you to have a bodyguard still. I don't trust Jackson. He's really angry that Jenks killed Tanya and Jenks worked for me and you were the reason for it all, so no, you will definitely have a bodyguard. And no one that worked for Jenks either." I grin listening to him tell me what I will and will not have. I love him so much.

"Whatever you think, baby. I will do whatever you want. Except stay home." I say, looking at him.

"Alright then. I will take care of it and you call the University office to see what you need to do to get started again."

"Hey, whatever happened to Lauren, Jacob's cousin? Did they ever press charges against her for being an accomplice?" I remember to ask him.

"Eric Hale said that it is still in court but I do know she was kicked out of Stanford." He says looking straight into my eyes, suddenly becoming very quiet. "You know, come to think about it, I'm going to have two guards on you. With Jackson and now Lauren pissed off that their lives have taken a turn for the worse all because of you, I want you better protected for a little while." He says grinning.

I knew there was nothing I could do or say to change his mind in that regard so I agree to whatever he wants. If it gives him piece of mind, then it gives me piece of mind.

Once we get home, I head for my office and call Stanford to make arrangements for my return. I tell them that I will have two bodyguards with me and ask if that will be a problem and of course they say it won't. They even suggest that the guards dress like students and sit in class with me as if they were students instead of bodyguards. Edward likes the idea and speaks to Embry about it and he gets two of his youngest men and sets it up. I will start school the following Monday.

For the first time in months I feel like my life is finally returning to some normalcy and I am actually looking forward to the future. A future with Edward. Something that I almost didn't think was possible.

"What are you smiling at, baby?" He asks as he walks in for dinner.

"You, Edward. I'm smiling at the thought of you."

"I smile every day with the thought of you, baby." He says, lowering his head and kissing me with a passion that I love about him.

With that, he lifts me into his arms and walks me toward the stairs.

"Dinner can wait."

_A/N: Well, there you have it. Jenks' story. Jacob is in jail and although he will be in there for a while, he will get out eventually. Men like this tend to blame their victims rather than themselves where the fault actually belongs. So, this is pretty much the end of the Tanya/Jacob/Bella portion so now to move on to sunnier topics_.


	50. Chapter 50

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Thank you Stephenie Meyer for bringing us Twilight. You own it, I don't. **

**A/N…Thanks to Lovinrob and amandac3….don't you dare leave me now.**

**I want to thank all of you readers. To all of you that have favored this story and me. You have been so fun to converse with. You have nominated this story into The Lemonade Stand….twice. You have supported me and you guys are the very best.**

**CHAPTER 50**

**Edward**

"Isabella Marie Swan." The chancellor calls out her name to hand her her diploma.

I watch as my girl walks across the platform to finally receive her degree. She looks at all of us standing and applauding for her as my family whistles and cat calls her. She is totally embarrassed and I love that. After nearly a year, she finally is here today and I am so fucking proud of her.

After the very long, and sometimes boring ceremony, except for when my girl walked up to get her degree of course, we all meet back at the winery for a graduation party to end all graduation parties.

"You did it, baby." I say to Bella holding her as close to me as I possibly can. "You finally did it. You are a Stanford graduate and I couldn't be more proud of you. I am certain you will ace the Bar exam and then you are on the road to your dreams."

"Edward, I couldn't have done this without you. I swear I couldn't. You were there for me all the way and your patience was never ending. I thank you so much. Now I have to cram for the Bar. It's not quite over yet, but I have a few days of freedom and then it's back to the books." Bella says rolling her eyes.

"Well, I need an answer from you now, Bella." I say to her.

"What answer, I already said I'd marry you." She smiles at me.

"Not that answer. I'm talking about the answer you said you'd give me the closer you got to graduating, regarding working for Volturi." I remind her. "Well you have graduated and I am ready for your answer."

"Oh, _that_ answer." She looks down at the ground and walks over to the window to get some distance from me. I can already tell she has decided to work for Hale.

"Edward. This is a big step you are asking of me. You are asking me to work exclusively for you. In the wine industry. I've learned a lot about wine making because of you. And I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your love, your support and your unending patience with me." She says as she wraps her arms around herself and she turns to face me. My heart drops into the pit of my stomach.

"I would love to work for Volturi, Edward. On one condition."

My heart nearly stops at hearing her words and I run across the room to her. I take her in my arms spinning her around.

"Anything." I say kissing her lips, her cheek, her neck and then her lips again.

"I want to take on other cases. Rosalie would like me to work for Hale Transportation as well and if any of the other vintners ever want me to take a case for them, I would like the freedom to do that as long as there is no conflict of interest. But my loyalty will always be with Volturi. Are you okay with that?"

"I am absolutely okay with that, Bella. You have made me very happy. Thank you, baby." I can't wait to be alone with her because she looks fucking hot right now dressed in that black silk blouse, grey mini skirt and knee high boots. She looks like a little school girl. Sexy.

"Come on. Let's get to your party and tell the family about your decision, alright?" I say, taking her into my arms because I can't seem to keep my hands off her right now. Things are finally going our way and I couldn't be happier.

Once we make our way to my parent's house, we walk through the door and everyone applauds again for Bella. She doesn't like being the center of attention but she knows she worked damned hard for this and deserves every bit of happiness she is experiencing today.

"This is for you, baby." I hold a tray of four shots of Patrón. "This is enough for you to have fun while, at the same time, ensuring you won't throw your guts up." I say picking up my shot glass.

"To your future, baby. May it be everything you always wanted." We touch our glasses together and throw back our shots. I watch as she shudders and picks up her second one and pounds that one down as well. I grin as I throw mine back.

"I'll have one of those." A familiar voice says behind Bella and she spins around at the sound and screams.

"DADDY!" She jumps into his arms and he spins her around just like I did.

"Congratulations, little girl." Her father says. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here to see you walk across that stage but I am here now and I want to have a drink with my little college graduate." He says holding her by the waist.

"Daddy, first I want you to meet Edward. And I need you to be nice because it wasn't him that did anything wrong. It was me. It was my fault because I didn't trust him. Do you understand?" She says to her father.

"I understand, Bella, but Edward and I have met honey. I was here while you were unconcious in the hospital. I couldn't stay as long as I wanted though because there was an emergency back at the station, but I knew you were safe and healing. We had a long talk and he explained everything to me and it's all good. Now get me a shot so I can congratulate my little lawyer." He says grinning at me. "I'm just sorry I am so bad at calling you honey. I get so wrapped up with the station that my days just get away from me."

"I know dad. Same here. I got so wrapped up in school and my studies. I just forgot the world around me. I'm sorry too, daddy." I hear Bella say to her dad.

I know that after the kidnapping and her jumping right back into her studies, she had very little contact with anyone so I'm glad he was understanding in that regard.

"Here you go, Charlie, Bella." I hand them the tray with shots for my family and Bella's girls.

"Where's Sue, daddy?" I watch as Bella looks around the room for her step-mom.

"She couldn't make it, baby. She just couldn't get away from work but she sends her love and I have a special gift for you from her. You can call her tomorrow." Charlie says.

"Here's to Bella Swan. College graduate. Future Counselor at Law. My daughter. My little girl and the apple of my eye. I love you, sweetheart, always have, always will." I hear the tinkling of glasses being toasted and we all toss back our shots of Patrón. Someone turns on the music and Bella starts dancing where she stands with Alice and Rosalie.

It's going to be a wild night.

~ BD ~

"Ugh. What pooped in my mouth?" I laugh when I hear Bella moan.

"What's the matter, baby? Not feeling too good this morning?" I tease her walking over and sitting next to her on the bed.

"What are you doing up and dressed already? What time is it?" She asks straining her neck to see the clock but not having any luck.

"It's 11:30 a.m. and I'm taking your dad around the vineyard. I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out for lunch but maybe I will have Rebecca make us some of her mushroom ravioli's for you. Would you like that?" The gleam in her eyes says it all.

"Oh, hell yeah. I would never pass that up, ever." She says trying to sit up. "Let me take a nice long, hot shower while you are gone and I will meet you downstairs at 1:00. Does that work for you?" She asks.

"Yep. I'd kiss you but you said something about poop in your mouth and that doesn't sound very good to me. But you can make it up to me when we get back." I say to her, kissing her forehead instead and watch her fall back onto the pillows.

"Don't you dare go back to sleep Bella or I promise you, there will be no leftovers." I laugh as I watch her jump out of bed and stumble to her bathroom to shower, grabbing her head as she goes, as if she needed help holding it up on her neck.

"See you later, babe. Love you." I say as I walk out the door.

"Love you." She whimpers and shuts the door. I laugh all the way down the stairs and run into Charlie.

"Where's Bella?" He asks, looking behind me.

"She's a little dysfunctional this morning. She is going to meet us for lunch here at 1:00. Let's go on that tour, Charlie." I say and we head toward the Black Beast.

"What the hell is that?!" He says pointing at Pinkie.

"That is a pink Hummer I had made for Bella to get around the property." I say proudly putting my hands in my front pockets.

"Don't laugh at her, Bella is emotionally attached and becomes very protective of her. It's a scary sight." I laugh climbing into my own little Hummer.

"I'll be damned if that isn't the cutest thing. It's so her. That was kind of you to do that for her, Edward." Charlie says, slapping me on the back hard enough to where I almost fall out of the cart.

"I'd do anything for her, Charlie." I say with total sincerity.

"I believe that, son. Now show me your grapeyard." We laugh and head for the road leading to the vineyard.

Just like I did with Bella, I drive Charlie all over the vineyard, explaining the different grapes and their uses. We then tour the barrel room and I can't help but grin at the corner where Bella and I made love that day. I love that I already have so many fond memories of her all over the winery.

"What the hell are you grinning at, Edward?" Charlie asks with his head tilted sideways looking at me.

"I am thinking about how your daughter brings back memories for me here. She loves this place and I gave her a tour, just like I am giving you one today. I remember things she said, things she did and it makes me smile. That's all." I answer, smiling.

"You love her don't you, son?" He asks stopping in his tracks.

"I do. Very, very much." I answer and then I turn toward him. "Sir, I want to marry your daughter. I've already asked her and she has said yes, but I would like to get your approval and your blessing."

"You know, Edward, when she came home during that time you two split, I didn't like you very much. I was actually pretty pissed off when she said she went back to you." He says, taking off his ball cap, scratching his head. "But I know now that she is the one that left you and she explained the reason to me. I believe you love her and I see that you can take care of her. I saw how you were affected when she was kidnapped. That was a frightening time for all of us."

We continue to talk while walking through the gardens of the visitor center.

"I have never seen her in love with anyone like she is with you but there has only been one other in her life beside you. You know that don't you?" He asks, looking directly at me.

"Jacob?"

"Yes. Believe it or not, they were very happy for a while. He was good to her for about three years when in the course of one day, one afternoon, her life changed forever. He did something so unexpected, so hurtful and so unforgiving that she wasn't the same after that. Her heart became hardened. She built this wall around it and it was impenetrable. Until you. She is her old self with you. She is the lovable, sweet and giving person she used to be. Damn, she was such a bitch before you came along." We both laugh.

"Charlie, believe me, it's been a tough road for both of us. Early on in our relationship we both had trust issues. We both have been emotionally hurt by a loved one in very similar ways. I walked in on my fiancée studying the art of fellatio and Bella walked in on her boyfriend and best friend in the study of animal husbandry. But it brought us here today and I couldn't be happier. I love her with everything I am and I promise you, she will never want for anything." I say to him.

"I know that, son. So, yes, I give you my blessing, Edward." He says, holding his hand out and I take it.

"Good." I say. "Okay, let's go see how this wine is made in the fermenting area."

~ BD ~

"Bella, you keep your fingers out of there or else there won't be enough for your father. And I can't tell you how upset Mr. Cullen will be if he doesn't get any of those." I hear Rebecca say to Bella. I can tell Bella is sneaking ravioli's out of the dish before lunch.

"Well we better sit down and eat before she hogs them all then, Rebecca." I say walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, baby." I say quietly to Bella, bringing her in for a kiss and a hug.

"Hey, you. I missed you." She returns, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Hey, dad. Did you like the tour? Isn't it the coolest thing?" She says to Charlie, giving him a hug as well.

"I had no idea so much went into a little bottle of wine." Charlie says.

After we sit for lunch, I pour wine for everyone and Bella begins her moaning. I get pissed at my dick for overreacting to her sexy sounds in front of her dad.

"This wine is excellent, Edward. I haven't tasted it before. What is it?" My girl asks.

"It's a Dolcetto. We make it at our winery in Italy. I love the blend of black cherry, raspberries and almonds, don't you?" I reply.

"It's perfect." She says.

"I like beer." Charlie replies.

I get up and get him a Vitamin R that I ordered from our local distributer specifically for his visits.

"Good job, son." He says smiling, nearly finishing it in one gulp.

"I need to make sure Rebecca keeps these things in the freezer at all times, Edward." Bella says with her mouth full of ravioli.

"I've already told her, baby. I think she ordered a special freezer to hold them all, just for you." I say jokingly.

"So, Bella, what's next with this lawyer thing?" Charlie asks.

"Well, I begin my tutoring sessions with Matt again starting Wednesday because I need a few days off. But, the plan is to take the bar next month and hopefully I will be a full-fledged attorney in about 4 months." She sits up straight, holding up her glass and cheers herself, taking a sip of Dolcetto and moaning with her eyes shut.

I wish she'd stop doing that in front of her dad.

After lunch, Charlie goes to his room to pack his bag for his flight back home later this afternoon. I enjoy having him here and I know Bella does as well, but I really need to be alone with my girl tonight and I secretly make plans to do just that.

"Charlie, do you mind if Billy drives you to the airport this afternoon. I need to get a few things done here and I don't really want Bella driving all that way alone right now." I say.

I am ashamed of myself that I am lying to him just so I can fuck his daughter as soon as he leaves. But that shame only lasts a minute though.

"Sure, no problem, Edward. There's no need to drive all that way yourself. But I want to take Bella out for a drive if you don't mind loaning me one of your car's for an hour."

I get up and call Billy. "Billy, will you please prepare the convertible for Charlie? He and Bella are going out for a bit. Okay, thanks."

"All set, Charlie. The car is waiting for you in the courtyard. Drive careful with our girl." I say wrapping my arm around her, lowering my lips to hers.

"Prepare yourself for when daddy leaves, little girl." I whisper in her ear. I look at her and her face is scarlet and I swear I see her rub her thighs together.

"Have fun, baby." I say, smacking her on her bottom as she walks away, still blushing.

After she leaves, I devise a plan to seduce my girl and I can't wait until her father leaves. Sad, I know, but I have a need for her that won't go away today. It's probably because I haven't had her since yesterday morning.

Once her and Charlie return and we say our goodbyes, I tell her I need to run back to the office real quick because I left my cell on my desk. I tell her I will be right back and to go upstairs and wait for me there. I tell her to shower and to be naked on the bed, ready and waiting for me. Once I get to my office, I lie down on the couch and begin sexting her.

E: Hello, Bella?

B: Who is this?

E: My name is Edward? I met you at the club the other night?

B: Which one were you?

_Smart ass!_ But I'm glad she's willing to play.

E: I'm the handsome one.

B: Oh. What is it you want?

E: Can I call you so we can talk about it?

B: Okay. Call me.

I'm glad she wants to play so I wait five minutes before I call her.

"Hello?" She answers in a quiet, breathy voice.

"Bella? This is Edward."

"Hello, Edward." She answers back. "What do you want?"

"I want you, Bella." I say and I already have a full blown hard on talking to her.

"Um…again, what do you want, Edward?" She says prompting me to go further.

"Well, I wouldn't mind having your mouth on me. I would love to know what it is like to have your lips wrapped around my cock. Do you like to do that, Bella?" I say, touching myself already in the excitement of this role play.

"Well, yes. Actually, I do. I can take it all the way down my throat. Is that what you mean, Edward?"

_Aww fuck!_

"That's exactly what I mean." I reply, my breathing already labored.

"What are you wearing, Bella?" I ask her because I instructed her to be lying on the bed naked.

"Nothing. I just got out of the shower when my phone rang. So…I'm…naked." She coos.

My cock is so hard right now, it fucking hurts and I need to do something about it.

"N… na… naked, Bella?" I throw in a stutter for her.

"Yes. Should I get dressed? Would that make you feel more comfortable? Or, if you want, you can get naked too. That way we will be _naked_ together."

Can she say naked any sexier?

"Well, I g… guess I could take off my clothes too then. If it would make you feel better, I mean. Would it?" I ask, smiling.

"Oh, yes." She whispers. "It would make me feel soooo much better if you were naked too, with me." Damn she's good.

"Okay, Bella. Just a second, let me put the phone down while I take off my clothes."

I set the phone down and make a production of removing my clothes. I let her hear the tinkling of my belt buckle and the slow zip of me unzipping my pants. I throw in a couple of moans and groans for good measure. Then I walk to lock the door.

"Ouch." I say into the phone.

"What, Edward? What happened?" She responds on cue.

"Oh, nothing, my cock just hit my stomach and caused me a little ache is all." I reply, holding back a chuckle.

"Oh… oh my." She gasps, shocked.

"What? What is it Bella?" I say on cue, smiling at her adept ability for phone sex.

"Well, when I spread my legs I felt something there and when I touched it I was shocked at all the wet stuff down there. That's all, nothing serious. Thank you for your concern though, Edward." She says sweetly and shyly.

_Fuck, she is killing me._

"Bella do you like to touch yourself there?"

"Yes, but only when my partner touches himself too."

"You like to watch that?" I take her bait.

"Oh, yes. Very much." She whispers in the phone.

"I like to watch too. I'd like to watch you slip your fingers inside yourself." I say with a deep and husky voice, "Is that what you are doing now, Bella?"

"N… no."

"Do it, Bella. Touch yourself. Put the phone down to where I can hear how wet you are."

_Oh. My. Fucking. God._

"Did you hear it, Edward? Did you hear how wet I am?" Fuck she is good at this.

"Yes, Bella. Now I want to hear you enjoy touching yourself." I tell her.

"Bella, I want you to touch your clit for me. Do that now, please?" I close my eyes and envision her touching herself and I can't help but stroke my dick faster.

"Oh, Edward, it's so slick and feels so good. I am pretending my fingers are your tongue. I would love to feel your mouth on me, Edward. Can I pretend you are licking me while I touch my clit, Edward?"

Oh hell, she's better at this than I am because I'm ready to bust my load at that one.

"Fuck, Bella." I whisper.

"Oh, Ed…Edward. Can I pretend your cock is inside me now? Oh, God, tell me it is…" She says in her raspy voice. It's the voice she gets when she's about to cum.

"Yes, Bella. I want to lick you from top to bottom, baby. Taste you. Drink you. Devour your essence." I say to her, throwing my head back on the arm of the couch while I try hard not to cum until she does.

"Oh, Edwarrrrd, I need to cum now. Will you cum with me? Please?"

"God, yes. Yes, Bellllla." I groan my release into the phone, stroking my cock as it explodes all over my stomach and chest. Listening to my girl cum in my ear is one of the most erotic sounds I can ever hear.

I grab the towel waiting on the floor to wipe myself clean, throw on my clothes and then run to my cart. I speed home as fast as I can and run up the stairs to find her still on the phone with 'Edward'.

"Edward?" She says looking at me, her eyes wild and wide.

"I want you." I say, stalking over to her and quickly stripping off my clothes.

I grab her legs and pull her to the edge of the bed. I stick a couple of fingers inside of her and then lean down close to her face.

"Your pussy is primed and ready to be fucked. What is it that has you so wet and willing, Bella?"

"You, Edward, I want you!" She purrs.

I spread her legs, place the head of my cock to her entrance and sink it into her wetness, then tease it up and down her slit. I nearly cum when I see her throw her head back into the pillows. I then sink myself inside her and nearly cum when I hear her gasp and wrap her legs around me holding me tight to her.

"Oh, shit, I need you so bad right now" She purrs in my ear.

"Bella, I can't hold on much longer, baby." I say as I thrust into her with everything I have in me.

"Oh, God, Edward. I'm ready baby. Do it." Was all she has to say when I take her hips and angle them up so I can go deeper inside of her. I can't get enough.

"Now, baby, now." I say and with one more thrust I feel the release of my body inside her as she tightly wraps herself around me and I hear her sounds of pleasure warm my heart knowing that I have pleased my girl once again.

"Edward, that was the hottest, sexiest thing we have done to date I think. Except for the piano thing. Well, then there's the time on the balcony. Oh, and then there was the time on the kitchen counter. Oh…then the barrel room….but wait, there's the….."

"Shut up, Bella." I chuckle and I cover her mouth with mine in a kiss that I've wanted since she left with her dad for their drive. I love the feel of her mouth touching mine. The taste of her sweet mouth, the softness of her full lips, and the gentle sparring of our tongues with each other.

I just fucking love _her_ and I can't wait to call her my wife.

_A/N: Alright kids…we are near the end. Only a few left after this one. There's a bit to accomplish in the next chapters. Let me know what you think…I miss you guys already. But I have another in the works so I hope you stick with me._


	51. Chapter 51

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer of Twilight fame, I don't claim any of it.**

**A/N… T and Amanda, you two have stuck it out with me to the bitter end and I am forever grateful.**

**I am having the most difficult time finishing up this story. There are only two more chapters after this and I'm not ready. Now I know why there are so many epic fan fics out there… it's just too damned hard to say goodbye.**

**CHAPTER 51**

**BELLA**

_I am a Stanford graduate._ I can't believe I have made it. I fall back in my chair and thing about all that Edward and I have been through this past year with Jacob and Tanya and all their drama. Thankfully our holiday season was a quiet one. I really needed to focus on my studies and I'm very happy that Edward and his family supported my decision to keep it low key. It made it a whole lot easier to focus and to get me where I am today.

I sit at my desk admiring my diploma that Edward had framed for me already. I smile to myself thinking how thoughtful he is. I check my watch and glance at my T.V. ready for my first video-tutor session with Matt. I'm happy he had the time to tutor me in preparation for the Bar. I really need to ace this the first time out because this is a tough exam and I don't want to waste Matt's time nor mine by failing and having to take it a second time like so many often do. I'm startled at the tone the TV makes indicating an incoming call. I hit answer and we immediately begin. After my three hour session is over, I do the homework assignment that he gives me. This is how it goes for the next three weeks until exam day.

The bar exam takes three days and the closest location is in the City so I decide that it would be a good idea to stay at Rosalie's place during that time. Edward and I also decide that he should stay behind in Napa so that I can focus totally on the exam and not have to think about anything or anyone else. I love this man with all my heart and when he had Rebecca deliver mushroom ravioli's to Rosalie's house for her and I the second day of the exam, I nearly ran home to him in tears. I miss him so much and his goodness and consideration can't be matched.

So, I text him.

B: Ravioli? I love you do you know that?

E: Yes, and I love you too so shut up and study.

B: Ok. Goodnight. See you tomorrow. Thanks for the ravioli. Yum. Still love you tho.

E: You're welcome. Can't wait to hold you. Love you right back.

After I wake I grin that today is the last day of the exam. I quickly shower and pack my bag to put in the car since I will be driving home straight after the test. I head toward the kitchen, following the wonderful aroma of coffee and see that Rosalie has made eggs benedict. I love her because she knows that's my favorite. I just wish I could master the hollandaise.

"This is it Bella. After today you will be done. All that you have worked so hard for will be wrapped up after today. You will have nearly four months to screw around before the real world comes knocking. I guess as if it hasn't already, huh?" She says taking a sip of her coffee.

"You know, Bella. I haven't seen anyone brave what you have this year. You've been beaten, nearly raped, kidnapped, drugged, shot at." She smiles "and have also fallen in love. Then you finished college and earned your degree and now you are taking your Bar exam. I am in complete awe of you. It's surprising you aren't in the loony ward with everything you've endured. I have a new admiration and respect for you and I am honored to call you my best friend. Now, go ace that test today and I will see you this weekend, okay?" She gets up and hugs me and I wrap my arms around her tightly.

"Thanks, Rosalie. You and Alice have been nothing but supportive of me and have been there every step of the way. I love you both so much, do you know that?" I have to stop myself from crying. "And thanks for letting me crash here these three days. I really appreciate it and I want to say thanks by taking you and Emmett out. Let's get dressed up and go dancing. Hey, we should have the boys take us to Posto di Lea. We haven't been there in a long time and it is Edward's club so like, we might be able to get in." We both giggle as I head outside to my car.

"Okay, you set it up with Edward and I will see you this weekend. Good luck, Bella." Rosalie yells out the door as I drive away.

I feel my phone vibrate and see Alice has sent me a text.

A: Kick butt today, girl. Love you and I am thinking of you.

B: Thanks, A. Will see you this weekend. Let's do Posto di Lea Saturday.

A: *screams* yaaaaay.

As I drive to town I call Edward to set up Saturday night.

"Hey babe. You on your way to take the test?" He answers right away.

"Yes. Thank God it's almost over. I will see you tonight and I cannot wait. I need you baby, like in a bad way." I say, squirming in the driver's seat.

"You going to take the exam with an orgasm in your kitty, baby?" He chuckles.

"Hell yes. I feel like pulling over to take care of that too. Wanna watch? I can record it with my phone." I say teasing him.

"Fuck, Bella." I can hear the strain in his voice. "Stop that shit." I can hear him chuckling over the phone.

"Okay, I won't. But hey, the girls and I want to go out Saturday night. Will you take me on a date?" I ask knowing that he will. We haven't had much of the opportunity go actually go out on a date with the Tanya and Jacob thing over our heads for the past year.

"Absolutely. Where do you want to go?"

"Your place."

"Here?" He asks, sounding confused.

"No, silly, in the city. Posto di Lea's. We haven't ever been before as a couple and the girls and I love that place, so will you take me?"

"Sure." Edward says sounding unsure.

"Edward, if you don't want to, then we don't need to go. We can just stay home."

"No. Let's go. I would love to take you there. She's not around anymore, so yeah. Let's do it." He says sounding more excited.

"Just remember, baby, it's only her name on the sign and nothing else, right? You inspired it, you designed it and you financed it. It's only a neon sign."

"Bella, no wonder you're a lawyer. You are good at this shit. Okay, go take that test and can't wait to see you tonight. It will all be over finally. Let me know when you are on your way so I can prepare a special dinner for us, okay? Good luck, babe. I love you." He says sweetly.

"I love you too baby. See you tonight." I say, hanging up my phone and hit the gas to get this over with.

I am in my seat by 8:20 a.m. for the first morning session of the exam. Once the long afternoon session is over, I walk so fast toward my car, I nearly run because I am finally done and can't wait to get home.

Man, that second half of the test was mean. I hope to God I did alright. Question 435 had me all screwed up. I decide not to dwell on it; it is what it is and move my negative thoughts elsewhere.

I call Edward to let him know I am on my way home but I go straight to his voicemail. He must be on his phone.

"_Hey baby. I'm all done and am on my way home. Can't wait to see you and am so happy this is all done. I will get the results mailed to me on November 16__th__ so I have a few months to slack off. Gotta go. See you shortly."_ I say before I hang up, start the car and head for home.

Once I pull into the driveway, I just sit there in my car. I'm done. I'm done with school. I'm done with the exam and now I just sit back and wait. What do I do for four months?

I scream when there is a knock on my window and see Edward looking at me. He opens the door and I jump out and into his arms.

"Oh, Edward. It's so good to see you. To feel you." I say into his neck and hold him tight.

"You too, baby, you too." He says holding me just as tightly.

When we finally let loose of one another I walk around to the trunk of my car to get my bag. I hand my keys to Billy, giving him a hello hug as well. Edward takes my bag from me and we walk arm in arm into the house. He places my bag on the stairs and I drop myself onto the couch in the living room and just relax letting out an exhaustive sigh.

"Would you like a glass of Chardonnay, baby?" He asks, pouring himself a glass.

"Yes. Yes I would. I need to celebrate." I say, laying my head back on the couch.

"What's up, Bella?" Edward asks handing me my glass of wine.

"I don't know. I guess it's knowing that I'm all done. Finished. I am beginning to ask myself what I am going to do next, or at least what I am going to do while I wait for the results."

"Well, I've been thinking about that too thinking you might have that let down feeling I got when I finished school. Although I went straight behind a desk, you can't do that yet. So, I have an idea." He says, smiling at me as I turn in my seat to look at him eager to hear what's up his sleeve.

"I think now is a good time for you to redesign our house. Make it just the way you want." He says, smiling, taking a sip of his wine.

"Oh my God, Edward, what a great idea." I say, sitting up straight. "That will keep me busy for at least three months."

"I am so glad you like that idea because have an appointment with the contractor in the morning. He built this house and he is ready to meet any deadline you set. I told him you are in charge and handling the purse string so you do whatever you want. One thing though, I do ask that you let me know what your plans are. I kinda live here too and we need to be in agreement, okay?"

"Absolutely baby. Thank you so much. This is going to be fun." I say to him, sitting back and just relaxing.

Edward looks at his watch and says, "Okay, let's eat. We have an appointment at 7:00 sharp."

"What's at 7:00?"

"I have arranged for a couple's massage here. We are getting a one hour massage, you and I, because you deserve it baby." I sit up and just stare at him.

"Edward, you are the bestest boyfriend a girl can ever have." I say jumping and straddling his lap, throwing myself into his arms. "A massage… sweet."

"I thought..." He says kissing the side of my neck… "with everything you have been through…" he then moves up to play with my earlobe… "and the stress of the last three days…" he starts trailing his kisses down my neck again… "an hour of feeling and thinking of nothing but pleasure…" He runs his tongue over my bottom lip… "and relaxation is well deserved." He says, finishing his sentence off with a kiss so deep and passionate I find myself moving my hips against his hardness, enjoying the feeling of him against me. He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me down onto him as his hips thrust upward meeting mine. We both moan in pleasure as our kiss intensifies.

"Aw baby, as much as I would love to take you upstairs right now, we have a schedule. Dinner first, massages second, and then I want to make love to you, Bella."

"I can't wait, Edward." I say, slowly grinding my hips on him one last time before I hesitantly move to get up from his lap. "Let's eat."

After a light dinner of grilled salmon with spicy butter sauce and grilled vegetables accompanied with an excellent bottle of Viognier, we quickly shower and are finished just in time for our massages in my study. I thought it very sweet that Edward put George Winston on through the sound system to help mellow me out and his hand held mine the entire hour. I very nearly fell asleep, I was so relaxed.

After the massage therapists left, I went into my bathroom for a quick shower and Edward did the same. I am so tranquil and tired; I know I won't have a hard time falling asleep tonight. I am already in bed by time Edward comes out of his bathroom.

"You tired or relaxed baby?" He asks. "I think I'm a little of both but man, did that hit the spot or what?"

"MmmHmmm." Is all I can say, "Sooo good."

I feel Edward climb into bed, scooting over to me, pulling me into his arms once he's settled in. We have our standard sleeping position, which we are already in; him behind me and my back to his front with my head tucked under his chin. When he pulls me close and tight to him, I know I am home.

I am nearly asleep when I feel his hand rise up to cup my breast and I instantly feel the rush of pleasure as his thumb slowly strokes over my hardened nipple. I know he was wanting more than sleep when I hear a faint moan through a sigh as he cups my breast more firmly.

I turn in his arms to face him, nuzzling into his neck, licking and slowly circling my tongue against his skin. I hear him moan again and I inwardly smile when I feel him grow harder against my stomach. I feel him gently push his hips into mine and that's when I feel the full extent of his erection.

Still not speaking a word to each other, he lowers his hand and gently massages me at the center of my thighs, which causes me to instinctively raise my leg over his hip to give him better access to where I need him to touch desperately. Once he touches me, he freezes in place.

"Bella, baby? Where are your panties?" He says, in a raspy whisper in my ear.

"I dunnno." I say innocently.

I feel him insert his fingers between my lips, slowly running over my clit, sliding inside of me then repeating the same motion again and again, ever so slowly, causing me to move my hips in sync with his hand.

When he lowers his mouth to mine as he touches me it is my undoing. I need to have him inside of me in the worst way, so I roll over on top of him keeping our lips joined. Edward's hands lightly skim over my back, down my waist and over my bottom ending between my thighs, touching and stroking me again. I lift my hips so that he has better access to me and I moan into his mouth as we deepen our kiss into pure passion.

"Oh, fuck baby." He says almost in a whine as he holds me over him, lifting his hips to easily glide inside me.

"Edward." I whisper, closing my eyes out of the sheer pleasure of feeling him once again. He holds my hips and moves below me, within me, and I begin to move with him.

"Don't move." He says quietly inside my mouth. Oh, God. How can I not move? That's like asking the earth to stop revolving.

I have my hips just above him when he moves in and out of me and all I want to do is move with him but he has me held in place. I tilt my hips a bit so I can feel him hit my sweet spot and I close my eyes enjoying the blissful pleasure he is giving me.

"Oh God, Edward… that's so good, baby." I say as my head falls forward. I nearly scream when I feel him stroking my g-spot over and over as he moves inside me.

"You're ready baby." He says into my ear.

"Yes and I can't hold it Edward. I need to cum… baby." I say dropping my head to his forehead as he continues to make love to me slow then fucks me hard and fast.

"Oh, God, Edward… cum with me… please?" I beg out of desperation and then I feel his arms wrap around me hard and tight, holding me tight against him as he lifts his hips off the bed, fucking me as we both explode into pure pleasure.

"Oh, shit, Edward… It won't stop… you feel so fucking good, baby." I say, when I realize I am frantically thrusting my hips with him.

"Bella..." I hear him growl in my ear, holding me to him hard and tight. "God you feel so… fucking… good." He says as he moves in and out of me, sweetly bringing me down from this mind blowing climax.

"Oh God, I missed you, baby." I say lying down on his chest, our bodies still joined.

"And I missed you." He says with a deep sigh of contentment.

After we lay still for a few minutes in silence, I feel him slip out of me and I giggle.

"What?" Edward asks, pulling back trying to see my face.

"I'm laying here feeling you shrink inside me and it tickled when it slipped out." I say giggling some more.

"Come on, you." He growls. "Let's gets some sleep. The contractor will be here at 9:00." Edward says rolling me off him, snuggling me close to his chest.

"Baby?" He says.

"Hmmmm?"

"We need to talk about a wedding."

"Kay."

"Tomorrow?"

"Kay."

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, baby. Good night." I reply, knowing I am about to sink into a deep sleep. I can't hold on much longer. I feel him snuggle up behind me, holding me tight and that's the last I remember until I hear a screeching sound pulling me out of a wonderful dream.

"What the…" I say sitting up in bed trying to figure out what that God awful sound is.

"Good morning, sunshine. Time to rise and shine. The contractor will be here in twenty minutes, so get that fine ass out of this bed and get dressed." Edward says in his usual good morning mood. I love that he is always so happy in the mornings. It offsets my not-so-happy mood when I wake up. It just takes me a little bit longer than him, that's all.

"Let me take a quick shower. I'll be downstairs in fifteen." I say rolling out of bed, literally.

I walk to my bathroom, shower and dress in a pair of black yoga capri's and a white sleeveless blouse. I slip on a pair of flip flops, put my hair in a mess on top of my head and secure it with chopsticks. I wasn't going to put on any makeup but thought better of it and did a little coat of mascara and lip gloss then ran downstairs for a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Rebecca. Can I have some Greek yogurt with fruit please?" I ask with a smile. "Where's Edward?" My eyes scan the rooms for him.

"Good morning, Bella. I already have your yogurt made, here you go, and Edward is in the office with Mr. Helms. He got here a little early." Rebecca says, handing me my bowl of yogurt, granola and blueberries.

"Thanks, Rebecca." I say and head toward Edward's office. Taking a spoonful of yogurt into my mouth, I knock and open the door with the spoon still hanging in my mouth.

"There she is." Edward says, smiling at me as they look up from the blueprints.

"Tom, this is my fiancée, Bella Swan. Bella, this is Tom. He's our contractor and he built this house along with Jasper and Emmett's. I think he'll do a good job for you." Edward says, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Swan." Tom says, holding his hand out to me.

"You as well, Tom. Please call me Bella." I say shaking his hand.

"Well, what's the plan?" I ask.

"Edward suggested leaving the two offices as they are since he likes his and he just had yours redone. I assume you don't want to rebuild that, correct?" He asks for confirmation.

"Right. Those two rooms need to stay as they are. I thought we could start with the kitchen. I like the layout now, but I would like it a bit bigger with black granite counter tops and more stainless steel." I suggest, looking at Edward. "Kind of like your places in Tahoe. I really like the black and stainless steel unless you are tired of that, baby?" I say looking at him.

"Nope. I like it." He replies.

"Or… I like dark woods as well. Cherry with a multi-colored granite or marble counter with matching tile floors? I also would like radiant heat. What do you think, Edward?" I ask him again.

"I really like that idea, sweetie. We have the two places at Tahoe already in black and stainless, why don't we mix it up with something a little different?" He replies.

"Sounds good. Let's do that. Okay, Tom, can you show me what you can do in dark cherry cabinets? I also want a refrigerator that has the cabinet front that looks like all the other cupboards. Do you know what I'm talking about?" I ask, looking at him.

"I do. They have a new model out with French doors. I'll bring you the book for you to make a selection from." Tom says, writing down notes as he listens to me.

"I also want a Wolf stove with six burners and a grill." I say looking at Edward. "If we are going to live here and raise a family, we will be entertaining with your brothers and the girls, we need to be prepared. Are you okay with that?"

Edward walks over to me and buries his face in my hair, inhaling deeply. "Anything you want baby." He says squeezing my waist before going back to the plans.

After spending several hours talking about plans and reworking the blueprints, we go on a tour of what rooms will be changed and throw out some ideas, but nothing yet set in stone, it was fun.

After Tom leaves, we sit down on the couch and talk more in depth about what we want and how quick it needs to get done. I can tell Edward has put a lot of thought into this and he throws out some pretty good ideas.

"Bella?" Edward asks.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Wedding. I want to talk about it." He says, looking into my eyes.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" I ask, but I already know. He wants to know when, where, and how.

"I want you to let me plan it." He surprises me by saying.

"What?" I say, shocked. I know I am frowning at him but that's only because this is such a strange request. Guys just don't do weddings! Period.

"I have an idea and I think you will love it and I want it to be a surprise and I want you to let me." He says looking down at his hand which is now playing with a thread on the hem of my blouse.

"Nothing big?"

"Nope." He says shaking his head frantically.

"Nothing flashy?"

"Nope." Again with the frantic head-shake.

"Just family?"

"Yep." Nodding just as frantic.

"Promise? Because if you don't, I'm ditching you at the altar." I promise and mean every word. Yeah, no, not really.

"I promise you baby. Nothing flashy, fancy or out of control. Something intimate and lovely. I promise." He says again.

"Okay. When?" I ask.

"I don't know, I'll let you know." He says, looking down at me. "Do you know when you want to get married?" He asks.

"No. I would say after the house is done. Maybe we can have it here?" I suggest.

"Maaaybe. Once the house is done and you get your results, maybe. We will know when the time is right. How's that sound?" He asks, pulling the chopsticks out of my hair and running his fingers through it.

"Sounds perfect baby. I like it. I leave it in your capable hands." I say. "Oh, one more thing, let's not tell anyone until we are ready, alright?"

"Alright, Bella. Whatever you want." He says and I swear I see a little devious look in his eye, but he always has a devious look in his eye.

"So," I say. "Did you get us in the club for tomorrow?" I say as a reminder that we are going out.

"I did. I called my manager to let him know we would need the VSIP lounge and if he already had someone booked, to unbook them and put us in it. Apparently he had it reserved for that couple that starred in that vampire show, I think. Rpats or something like that? What the hell kind of name is that?" He asks, frowning. "But Eleazar says they're cool and it's no big deal. It will be fun."

"Edward? What is VSIP?" I giggle.

"Very Special Important Person." He says, shooting his nose in the air. Then bends down to kiss my cheek. "Because you are my very special important person, Bella." He says sweetly against my forehead.

"I'm looking forward to it. The girls and I are going out for a spa day so we will look and smell pretty for you boys. Maybe I'll pick up a new dress or something. Something sexy just for you."

"Make her soft and pretty for me, baby." Edward whispers in my ear.

"Oh, you know she will be." I say before I jump up and take my dishes to the kitchen. "I'll be in my study, baby. I want to go over the plans and look around on the net to see what's out there. I think I want to redo our bedroom and bathrooms too. Unless you like yours the way it is?" I ask waiting to hear his input.

"Yeah, I do actually. I designed it so it's just the way I like it, okay? Hey, I'm heading to the office for a bit. Talk to you later?" He says as he walks up to kiss my cheek before heading out the door.

"Okay, Edward. I love you. See you in a bit." I say running my hand across his ass before I squeeze it for good measure.

~ BD ~

"So, ladies, I booked us in at Cloud Nine Day Spa. I'm getting us facials, mani's/pedi's and a wax." I inform them. "It looks like a really good place and it's my treat for you two being the best friends a girl could ever have especially over the past year."

"Oh, good. I've been to that spa before." Alice says, bending forward in her back seat.

"So, Bella, Jazz says you are starting your reconstruction on the house. I have some ideas I thought you might like." I knew Alice would be the first to offer her services.

"NO!." I shout louder than I should have. "Sorry, didn't mean to yell, but no thanks, Ali. I didn't get to build my house like you guys did and this is something Edward is allowing me to do to keep my mind occupied while I wait for November." I smile at her in my rear view mirror. "Plus, this is something Edward and I are doing together, I hope you understand."

"Absolutely. You are right. Rosie and I designed our homes and you didn't have that opportunity, so we totally understand sweetie. But if you ever need us, we are here, okay?"

"You will be the first person I come to Alice." I say. "Here we are. Let's go get our cooters sheared." I say pulling into valet parking. We laugh now, but that shit hurts.

"So, Bella? You and Edward talk about your wedding yet?" Rosalie asks through her dried mask.

"A little but nothing substantial. Why do you ask?" I ask looking at her then to Alice.

"Well, we've all been thinking that maybe a big group wedding in Italy would be perfect. Are you in?"

"Um…well… Edward and I decided to not even talk about it or think about planning until after my test results come back. We don't want to put too much on our plate, you know?" I say looking at a disappointed Rosalie and Alice.

When I look over at Alice again, she is sitting back with her arms folded over her chest, looking pissed off actually.

"Alice, if you and Jasper want to get married then do it. Please don't wait for me and Edward. We have decided to wait, so don't hold back your own weddings because of us, please." I plead with her. "I don't know what Edward and I are going to do. We may decide to go to Las Vegas, you never know." I say with a grin, hoping to break her out of her new found funk.

"Come on. Let's go have some fun, okay?" I look at them both and they give me a smile and we hop out of the car and head for the spa.

After hours of primping, we stop at some of our favorite small shops to find the perfect dresses for our date night. Of course that means new shoes and new lingerie. After we find the perfect outfits we head to Rosalie's for dinner and more girl time. We are also going to get ready for the evening and have the boys pick us up here.

"Rosalie, when are the new buyers going to move into this house?" Alice asks looking around like she's never seen it before.

"We close in three months. I have hired a crew to pack me up and move me to Napa. I think all my stuff will fit in our new house perfectly. It sure saves a lot of money not having to buy all new furniture you know?"

"Well, just let us know when you are ready and we will help you pack what you don't want the movers to pack for you, okay?" I offer and she nods her head.

"I can't believe it took this long to sell it." I say rummaging through my bags to see what I bought.

"I wasn't going to sell it for less than my asking price. I refused." Rosalie says gathering her bags as well.

"I'm just glad you will be in Napa full time now, Rosie." I say, reaching in the refrigerator for a bottle of water.

"Well, I think Emmett was jealous of you and Alice living with Jasper and Edward. I had to keep going home every Monday because of his rule about not living together until we get married and with the possibility of a wedding not happening until next year, he caved."

"Well, we are glad that he did, Rosalie. I like having you around with Bella and me." Alice says, reaching out to Rosalie for a hug.

"Me too, Rose. Well, I'm going to go get ready, see you guys here in an hour?" I ask, looking at Rosalie and Alice.

"Okay, see you in an hour." Rose says, walking toward the East wing where her suite is. Alice and I walk down the West wing, giggling at how much fun tonight is going to be.

After I shower, I lay my outfit out on the bed to try and decide how to wear my hair and opt for a tight, slick, high pony. I use my hair straightener to get my desired results and use gel to slick any loose tendrils into place. I do my eyes in a smoky look and smile at myself in the mirror. I did a pretty good job if I do say so myself.

I'm excited to put my outfit on and look at myself in the full length mirror after I'm dressed. Knowing black is Edward's favorite color; I picked out a black pencil skirt that lace's up the back from top to bottom. I call it my corset skirt. I team it with a see-through black lace v-neck tank and I bought a sexy black bra to wear underneath it. I know Edward likes my sexy strappy sandals so I bought a very feminine, sexy shoe that has a single strap that goes over the top near my toes and another that buckles around my ankle.

_Damn I look good._

I head toward the kitchen to pour the girls and me a glass of Edward's Pandora reserve when I hear Rosalie behind me. I turn around and as usual, she is hot as hell. She has on a skin tight strapless coral colored mini dress that could have been spray painted on her body. It shows off every single curve she has and I'm afraid if she moves her luscious breasts will fall out.

"Rosie, will you be able to dance in that thing without your boobs falling out?" I ask, laughing and handing her a glass of wine. She lifts her arms and dances in circles and her dress stays put.

"Yep. It's designed to stay in place. Don't you just love it? Emmett is going to jizz when he sees this. How much do you bet he wants to stay here?" She giggles taking the glass from me.

"I'm not taking that bet. I remember what happened at Squaw. You didn't make it to dinner that night if I recall."

"We didn't even get out of the parking lot before he told me we were going to your house rather than dinner. He loves me, what can I say?" She says with a shrug. That's when we hear Alice coming down the hall.

"Oh, Alice. Don't you look fucking sexy in that?" Rosalie says, looking Alice up and down.

She is wearing a bright yellow halter dress that has a full, flared skirt that is screaming to be danced in.

"Alice, Jasper won't know what to do with you in that. I bet you two sneak off somewhere where he can…" My sentence is broken when the buzzer to the gate goes off.

Rosalie goes to the monitor to see who it is and the boys pull up in a black limousine.

_God, I love that man._

When I see him walk through the door, my little black thong is a mess.

He's wearing a fitted black button down that perfectly hugs his beautiful chest and sculpted back. But those black jeans are my undoing. So form fitting and I can't quit staring at how nice they hug his… package. _Oh, God_. I catch myself licking my lips in anticipation of what's behind that zipper.

"Holy shit, Bella." Edward says as he looks at me from head to toe, then walks behind me and sees the lacing on my skirt. "Oh, fuck. I'm toast." He mumbles to himself. I giggle at his outward thoughts because they only mirror my own.

"Um… Bella?" He says from behind me. "Is that skirt being held together with only that string?"

"UmmHmm." I answer in a hum.

"You are notorious for not wearing panties. Are you wearing panties tonight Bella?" He asks, low in my ear.

"UmmHmm." I hum again.

"Good. I'm glad there is something between me and your pussy that will keep me from trying to get in it all night." He says only for me to hear and looking directly into my eyes making me tingle.

_Oh, God_. Do they make Sham Wow panties yet? I'm going to check into that. Seriously, I'm going to call 1-800-ShamWow tomorrow.

"Baby, you look too good for anyone's eyes but my own." He says. "And fuck, do you smell good." He buries his face into my neck to smell my skin. "Oh, God."

"Edward…" Is all I can manage to say. This man makes me desperate.

"Let's go. I've got big plans for you sweetheart." Did that sound like a threat? Lord I hope so.

I look around me and I'm not the only one getting sweet attention from her man. My girls are being fondled and flirted with just the same. I love it.

"Let's go before we don't make it out the door at all." I say, putting my lip gloss in Edward's pants pocket after deciding not to take a purse with me.

After having several glasses of champagne in the limo, I am feeling good and ready to dance. The limo drops us off at the front door and the line can be seen going around the corner of the building. After Edward helps me out of the car, several guys in the front of the line whistles.

I look at Edward and he smiles, "Mine." He says against my lips.

Once we head toward the door, the same guys get all rowdy and angry because we step to the front of the line.

"Hey, asshole. We were here long before you. Why don't you wait at the end of the line like the rest of us?" The one with the big mouth says to Edward.

I look up at Edward and he kisses the back of my hand before he releases it and walks over to the loud mouth to tell him to be patient that he will get in eventually.

"Who the fuck are you that you can just walk in there while we are out here sweating our asses off." The loud mouth yells again. The crowd is getting antsy and is beginning to join in.

Edward looks at him and then the crowd surrounding us. "Edward Cullen." He says in a tone like they should already know this.

That's all he says when he takes my hand again before we stop while Edward visits with the bouncers. That's when I hear the whispers and gossip begin.

"He owns this place, dude. That's his fiancée, the one that was kidnapped, remember? It was in all the papers and on T.V." I hear someone say. I turn and look at Edward, hoping he will hurry. He must have seen the panic on my face because he ends his conversation and we go inside to the VSIP lounge.

After we all get settled in our seats, I look around and my mouth hangs open at how beautifully decorated the lounge is. I've never been in this room before and it's typical Edward style; black, chrome, and modern. Edward orders several bottles of Cristal and that's when I hear a voice I hoped never to hear again.

"Edward? What are you doing here?"

_Ah, fuck. Leah._

I feel his arm go around me in protectively.

"I own the place, remember? What are you doing here?" He asks, coldly.

"I am here with some friends. It's just that you never come here. I'm in town on business for the week and we decided to hang out here. You know, for old time's sake. It's been awhile since I've been here. I think the last time was when you and I…."

"Leah," Edward says, jumping to his feet, "you will not speak to me about anything that includes a 'you and I' in the subject matter."

"I know, I'm sorry. After I got your email, I thought maybe…"

_What! He sent her an email?_ I look up at him and I sit back in my seat.

"Bella, just sit tight. I'll let you read the email as soon as I clean house."

"Eleazar?" I hear Edward yell for his manager to come over.

"Eleazar, please give Leah and her friends their tab and escort them out of the club. I don't want her around me or my friends tonight. We are celebrating." Edward says.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen." Eleazar says, taking Leah's arm to guide her toward the front door.

"But Edward." Leah says, pleading to stay and stating that she won't come around him or me.

"Edward?" I say to him as he pulls out his phone and he skims his email folder.

"Ah fuck. I forgot I deleted it." He says, dropping his hands on the table.

"Bella, what I am going to tell you is the truth. She sent me an email a while back. She asked for another chance and asked me to say 'yes' to her request. I sent her an email back that simply said 'No' and deleted her email." He says looking straight into my eyes.

I can't help it but tears well up in my eyes listening to him.

"Bella, I told you when you came back that if you didn't trust me there couldn't be an, us. That still holds true. If you don't trust me and you don't believe in me, or in us, then we have a problem." He says, getting angry. I look over at his brothers and my best friends.

"Oh, I believe you baby. I just love you so much. So much." I say, pulling him down for a warm kiss.

Just as I touch his lips, ironically, Sia's My Love, came on.

"Let's dance, baby." I say jumping up and pulling him with me.

We get on the dance floor and Edward takes my hand in his and holds it between our bodies while his other hand rests on my lower back as he sways us back and forth. I lay my head against his chest and then he stoops down and raises me off the floor until I am eye level with him.

"I fucking love you, Bella. Don't you ever doubt that." He says resting his forehead against mine.

"I don't ever doubt it, Edward. Ever. Even when Tanya was telling me you were fucking her, I never doubted you for one second." He lowers me, sliding me down his body.

"She what?" He asks, looking shocked and appalled at the same time.

"Yeah. She said she waxed her 'kitty' for you just the way you like it and that you fucked her from behind telling her how warm she was."

"Ewwwwww. That's just gross, Bella." Is all he says and I burst out into a fit of giggles at the look on his face.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too." I say.

He chuckles and holds me closer and we continue to dance, slow, just holding onto each other. The way his hips move against me as we dance is a total turn on. When his hips circle around to mine, I intentionally press mine into his and I hear a growl deep in his chest.

"God, I can't wait to call you my wife." He says low into my ear.

Nothing could have given me more goosebumps than to hear him say that at that particular moment.

_A/N: This was an extra long chapter just for you guys. Like I said, we are only two chapters away now. I hope you let me know what you think of my story before I close it out next Wednesday. Let me hear from you… see that little box down there? Fill it in and click. See… simple! Now do it. _


	52. Chapter 52

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is still owned and operated by Stephenie Meyer, I'm just slurping in her saucer (okay I borrowed that but I really liked it)**

**Once again Lovinrob and Amandac3 has stuck with me and I am very happy to say they are coming with me for my next story.**

**Alright ladies, two more chapters. I thought I would wind it up with Chapter 53 but there is just too much to do yet so it will be one more chapter and then the epilogue. I think you are reeeeeally going to like it. In Plain Sight will post on October 6****th****. I think this story will post only once a week because with BD posting twice a week, I put a lot of pressure on my Betas who have kids and a husband and jobs, plus their own stories they are writing. I need to give them a break. So if you haven't alerted yourself to follow me, and you want to read my next story well… you know. **_**Jus' sayin.**_

**CHAPTER 52**

**Edward**

As I stand in my office looking out over the vineyard, I see Bella drive by in Pinkie. She can't see me because the windows are tinted but she looks up in my direction anyway and smiles not knowing if I'm there or not. But I am.

I sip on my coffee thinking about the very first time I laid eyes on her. How I noticed then how beautiful she was. I believe that I was a goner from that very moment. She has given me one hell of a roller coaster ride this past year and I thought I had lost her more than I care to remember but still, I know I love her with all that I am and all that I will be.

I move to my desk and buzz Jasper to come in to see me. I pull out two beers from the refrigerator and sit on the couch while I wait for him.

"What is it, Edward? He asks as soon as he comes through the door and sits across from me.

"Jazz, I've only spoken to Bella and dad about this but it's time you and I have the conversation." I say taking a long drink of my beer and waiting for Jasper to do the same.

"It's harvest time again and soon you will hear that Jackson Denali is going to file Chapter 11. Before he does, I want to make him an offer he can't possibly refuse." I look at Jasper and know that his mind is working in a thousand different directions. He stares straight into my eyes. He is calculating, analyzing and finalizing.

"He will know soon, if he doesn't already, that last year's production is shit. He will scavenge to buy grapes but no one will sell to him now. I need you to determine what his property is worth then reduce the amount by the amount you deem suitable." I can see realization come to Jasper's eyes and then he starts writing notes. "I would like to have this in three days. Can you do that?" I ask, bringing my bottle to my lips again.

"Well, it is crush time with the whites, if you can do without me for a few days, I can get to work on this, and this is certainly something you can ask Bella to help you with as well. She may not have her test results yet but she does have the knowledge that she can put to use, Edward." I look at Jasper and nearly jump up to hug him with that suggestion.

"That is a perfect idea, Jasper. She has been antsy and I thought the remodel would keep her occupied but it's just not enough." I jump up to call her cell, smiling at Jasper's brilliant idea.

"Hey, babe, would you come to the office? Jasper and I have something to discuss with you."

"Am I in trouble?" Bella asks like a little kid being called to the principal's office.

"No, silly girl. Just hurry, okay?" I laugh at her and hang up my phone.

"Okay, she's on her way. What is it you need her to do, Jasper?"

We discuss the different possibilities before Bella arrives and when she came through the door, I saw her using her arm in a way that she knows she has already been reprimanded for.

"Bella, dammit, babe. Where is your sling?" I admonish her. "You are not supposed to be without it."

"I know, I'm sorry, Edward, but my shoulder feels better and I have better use of my arm now. As soon as this comes off, my arm will be perfect, I promise." She says, making excuses for herself.

"Well, I'm telling." I say getting up and walking to my desk drawer, pulling out a new sling and slipping it over her arm.

"Oh, please. Don't tell. I'll wear it every day if you don't tell." She begs but I ignore her.

"Bella," Jasper begins. "Edward has filled me in on the Denali ranch going bankrupt. He has asked me to gather some data and come up with numbers for the purchase of the winery and I think you can help with gathering some of the information, if you want to get your feet wet."

Shit! I cover my ears and Angela runs in the office to find out what happened when she hears Bella scream.

"Oh my God, you guys. I would love that. What do you need? Just tell me and I'll do it." She says sitting on the edge of her seat… literally.

"I need you to start researching the bankruptcy court filings to see if he has filed yet." Jasper says, looking over his list. "Then ask Angela for a list of equipment that we have here at our winery, assume that Denali has like equipment and calculate, or shall I say, guesstimate, what the cost would be as used equipment. Place all that data into a spreadsheet for me. That would save me a ton of time and make your friend happy that I am not stuck here at my office all night while she is at home alone." Jasper grins at me and I nod in acknowledgment.

"After you are done with that, we will need an estimate of the land itself, the vines, you know, basically everything that is there. I am going to get to work on the production end of things right now and how much the property stands to make, if successful, over the next 10 years or so." Jasper seemingly talks to his notepad while writing.

"Okay, I'll get started right away." She says, heading toward the door and then stops before opening it. "Thank you, guys, for including me." She says and then stops at Angela's desk for the inventory records. I hear Angela tell her that she has everything in Excel and she will have Ben network her computer to the system so she can access all the records from her office at the house.

"Is that okay with you, Edward?" Angela yells at me from her desk.

"Yes, and also get her a set of keys to everything and give her the codes." I say but decide to walk out to her desk.

"Bella, Angela will instruct you on our procedures and protocols okay? We all have them and we all abide by them so…"

"I understand, Edward." She says, reaching up to kiss me. "Thank you for trusting me."

"Hey, you are two months away from being our legal counsel; you need to know this, so why not start now?" I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"Right." She says, turning back to Angela to get filled in on the policies and procedures.

I go back to my office and walk up to Jasper and extend my hand to him. He looks at it and then up at me questionably.

"What you did for my girl just now was something I didn't even think about doing. I've had her wrapped up in a cocoon for so long, just seeing her spread her wings and the joy you have given her by not only treating her like she was part of our family, but a valued part of our team as well. I wasn't doing that for her but you did and I thank you for that, brother." Jasper stands and takes my hand, shaking it.

"You'd do the same for Alice, Edward." He says as he walks down the hall toward his office.

I reach for my phone and call dad to see if he has time to meet with me as well.

"Hey dad, how's it going?" I start off with formalities.

"Good, son. How's Bella doing?" He returns.

"Good. She's good. Hey dad, can you come by my office real quick. I want to talk to you about the Denali place." I say, getting to the point.

"Sure, sure. I'll be right there." Dad says before hanging up.

I know he's nervous about my decision and I've thought about it long and hard and had long discussions with Bella about it as well. She helped me sort it out a lot, so it's time to talk to dad about it. I decided to write Bella an email before dad gets here and chuckle at how much she will love this.

_To: Bella Swan_

_From: Edward Cullen_

_Re: How much do I love thee…_

_Hey you. You have just left my office and I wanted to sit and write to you to tell you how very much I love you, Bella. You have brought so much joy and light into my life when I had nothing but the same thing every day with nothing to come home to. Now that I have you waiting for me it is the most precious gift I have ever received. I will love you forever and will do everything I can to make you happy and keep a smile on your beautiful face._

_Thank you for taking part in my pet project, Bella, and I can thank Jasper for the idea of assigning this project to you. I have been so wrapped up in what happened with Tanya, I have been smothering you and didn't even realize I was doing it until I saw your face just now._

_Once you get that assignment completed, let me know because I have another idea I think you might enjoy and I know you are perfect for._

_I'm glad you are in my life, baby. I can't wait to call you my wife._

_Yours always,_

_Edward_

"Knock, knock." Dad says before he enters my office.

"Hey dad." I say, clicking on 'send', forwarding Bella's email to her. "I've made a decision on the Denali property."

"What do you have in mind son?" He says taking a seat in front of me.

"I have decided I want to keep it all in the family but this venture, I want to keep just between you and me." I look at him for his reaction and there is none.

"Alright. Why just you and I? Why not your brothers too?" I knew he would ask that.

"I want to buy it but since you said you wanted to keep it in the family I was going to ask you if you wanted to invest in the project as a silent partner. You see, I want to give the winery to Bella as a wedding gift."

"Edward, you know how I feel about Bella but don't you think that's rather extravagant?"

"Possibly. Probably. But it's our legacy I want to start. I will be marrying her and we will have children and I want to leave my children with their legacy, like you will leave yours. It will still be run by Volturi, a portion of the profits will be earned by Volturi, but the majority will be held under Swan Wines." I say out loud making it seem more real now.

"Okay, son. I think this is something we can work with. What about your brothers?" He reminded me again.

"Well, I will negotiate a contract with them on an escalating scale to a designated salary cap. Bella will be our in-house counsel and will earn a salary from both Volturi and Swan Wines. You as a silent partner will invest, but only if you want to, although it is not necessary but you did express your desire to be involved. You will earn a percentage over and above your investment amount, if you want. You don't have to be involved if you prefer not to." I say, giving him the option to be a part of my project or not. The choice is his. He certainly doesn't need it, but I know he likes to be involved; to belong.

"Absolutely, son. Just tell me where to sign." He says beaming with excitement at starting a new venture.

"As soon as I get the numbers from Bella and Jasper, I will let you know when I plan on calling Jackson for a meeting. Do you want to be there when I do?" I ask, knowing the answer.

"You know I do, Edward. I want to watch his face when reality sets in that he has lost everything. I just hope he takes your bait." Dad says getting up from his seat to head home.

"Can I talk about this with your mother?" He turns and asks.

"It's not a secret, but let's keep it that way until we get everything ironed out first, okay?"

"Okay, son. See you at lunch." He says, more of an order that I will be there.

"I'll grab Bella and we will see you then. Tell mom we are coming will you?" I say as I turn my attention back to my computer to see if Bella has written me back. I smile when I see her name in my 'inbox'.

_To: Edward Cullen_

_From: Bella Swan_

_Re: The love of my life_

_Dear Edward,_

_What a sweet treat it was to open my email to find a love letter from the most handsome man I have ever known._

_I ask myself almost daily how it is that I have been fortunate enough to have met you. Me. A simple girl who was driving down the road to a vacation spot to rest and relax for two weeks. It was then that I realized that my blessing was twofold. First you saved my heart from a loneliness that I was unaware of until you came into my life. I was just existing but not actually living until I met you. You opened my eyes to a love that I never dreamed I would have. Secondly, you saved my life. Literally. In every way a girl could be saved. I knew you would never give up on me; never give up the hope of finding me. You kept me alive._

_I cannot tell you how much I love you. There are no words. You make my heart and soul sing when you touch me. I promise you that I will try and show you for the rest of my life how much I love you and will be the happiest woman alive in proving it._

_I will love you forever,_

_Your Bella._

I read her email over and over and it sinks in deeper and deeper just how she feels and how much she actually does love me. The next thing I know I am standing at her office door and I see her head bent over papers while she is scribbling frantically.

I quietly walk toward her knowing I need to hold her and feel her against me when she sees me. I look deep into her beautiful brown eyes and I can't look anywhere else. As I walk around her desk she slowly places her pencil down and sits back in her chair as she watches me literally stalk her.

I take her hands and pull her into my arms and just hold her. I need to just hold her. To smell her and feel her heart beat against mine.

I find my hand twisted in her hair and I pull her head back to look at me and I see it. I see the love she has for me. I can't help it when I slowly lower my lips to hers and tenderly kiss her. Her lips are so soft and warm. So giving. When my tongue traces the bottom lip she favors, she whimpers and it is my undoing. I need to have her and my tongue invades her mouth to taste her and to show her how much I want her.

I can feel her heart beat harder now. I can hear her breathing intensify. I know she wants me but this is not about sex. I need to feel her and taste her just like this. I need to tell her how much I am hers.

"I love you so much, Bella. So much that my heart actually hurts. There is nothing I can say or do to release that pain. You are everything to me. You are my reason for existing and I can't wait to call you my wife." I can see tears fill her eyes and I pull her head up against my chest, holding her tight for a long while.

"Come on, baby. We are expected at the house for lunch. I promised dad." I say but not before I taste her lips again. And not before I have to reach down and adjust myself from a very painful and uncomfortable problem.

She giggles and shakes her head at me.

"What?" I say frowning and pulling her against me again.

"It must suck to be a guy." She says taking my hand leading me toward the door.

"I don't know about that. I like being the guy who gets to bury himself inside you whenever I want. Nothing in the world can beat that, Isabella." I say to her, stopping her from going through the door. I pull her to me again and hold her in my arms and I breathe a sigh of contentment.

"Thank you for your email, Bella. It means the world to me and I finally get it. I knew you loved me but I didn't know, or I should say, I didn't grasp the intensity of the love you have for me. I only know how I feel for you. I need you to know that, baby." I say as our foreheads touch.

"I know it, Edward. You show me every single day and I love you for it. I need you to know that as well." She says breathing her sweet breath onto my lips.

I give her one long last kiss before we walk to my parents for lunch. When we enter the house, it's obvious my brothers and the girls are there as well.

"Hey guys." Bella says as she walks to the kitchen to help mom set out lunch.

"Hey Belly. I saw you over at the office this morning. You can't keep distracting the boss here. He'll never get anything done at that rate." Emmett says, popping an olive in his mouth.

To her credit, she didn't say a word; she just smiled at him and put the bowls in her hands onto the table.

"She was there to take on an assignment I gave her. I'm putting her to work and we've had a conversation about this, Emmett. I won't have you disrespecting Bella that way." I say sitting down at the table watching Bella as she sits next to me.

"Sorry, Belly." Emmett says quietly.

"So," Alice begins, getting everyone's attention. "Jasper and I have set a date and we have an announcement to make." She says and blushes when she sees everyone's eyes on her.

"June of next year… In Italy. We want to get married at the estate there." She says and it seems to be too quiet when the announcement is made. I look around and everyone is looking at Bella and me.

"What?" Bella says, looking at everyone.

"Well," Alice continues. "We, being me and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett are getting married on the estate and we want you to get married there with us. On that date. Please say yes, Bella. Pleeeeeeease?" She begs with her hands clasped under her chin and I look down at Bella and her face is blank.

"We aren't getting married in Italy." I say to everyone breaking Bella's spell. "I have plans for us and it does not include a triple wedding. Sorry, Alice, Rosalie. I know you want to make this a threesome but that is not what Bella and I have planned. In fact, I have asked Bella to turn over the wedding plans to me and she has agreed." I say and everyone continues to stare at us.

"What?" Bella says again looking at everyone at the table.

"Bella, we thought you would want to do this with us." Rosalie chimes in.

"I do want to do this with you and I will be there with you all the way. I will be at the altar with you as we planned but I want to wait and see what Edward has planned for us. He knows what I want and we don't have a date set. It will happen though. I'm sorry you guys." She says looking at her crushed friends.

"Oh, stop. This is your wedding you two are planning. Don't make this about me. Make it about you. I will be there, just not 'up' there with you."

Once the initial shock of Bella not getting married with them in Italy wears off, we are all back to normal, being a family, talking over each other about anything and everything. While we are eating lunch, dad's cell phone rings and he looks at the caller then looks at me and excuses himself to his office. While the girls talk wedding plans, colors and honeymoons, dad leans out his door and motions for me to come to his office.

"Excuse me. Be right back, babe." I say, leaning in to Bella. Our eyes meet in a questionable glance wondering what my dad could possibly want with me.

I graze her shoulder as I walk past her to my dad who is waiting in the doorway.

"That was Jenks on the phone." He says hurriedly. "Sandra is in intensive care and she has asked Jenks to get you and me there as soon as possible." He says as he grabs the keys to his car and starts for the door.

"Okay, let me tell Bella and I'll meet you out front." I say.

"Let me tell everyone, son." He says, and I nod in agreement and we walk back to the dining room.

"Okay, that was Jenks on the phone. Apparently Sandra Denali is in the intensive care unit at the hospital and she has asked for Edward and me to get to the hospital right away. It doesn't look good for her. Jackson has beaten her up pretty bad and he has taken off, presumably leaving the country." My dad looks at me and he knows this has thwarted my plans to offer to purchase the winery.

"Fuck." I say out loud, looking apologetically at mom.

"Let's go, son." He says and rushes to the door.

"Bella, I will call you as soon as I figure out what's going on and why she wants to see me, okay?" I say to her before kissing her quickly, then heading out the same door my dad went through.

Once we are on the road I try to get more information out of dad but apparently he has told me all knows. When we get to the hospital, we park in the ER parking lot and rush inside, asking the desk for the ICU, specifically Mrs. Sandra Denali's room. We then run down the hallway and see Jenks squatted on the floor opposite the door that goes into Sandra's room.

"Jenks!" I shout at him. "What the hell is going on?" I say when he stands up, running his hands through his gray hair.

"He nearly killed her, Carlisle." He says frantically. "She's in there fighting for her life. He was intent on killing her and I think he may have. They don't know if she's going to make it." I've never seen a grown man, other than myself, cry as hard as he is crying right now. I really wanted to say 'welcome to my world' but that would be just too cruel. Even for me.

"What did she want with me, Jenks?" I ask as he wipes his face on his shirt sleeve.

"Apparently Jackson snapped over me killing Tanya and he took it out on her because he knows about us. He's always known about us. Now, with Tanya out of the picture, Sandra was finally leaving him and he wasn't having it." He explains. Suddenly the alarms go off in Sandra's room and all we see are hospital personnel running inside her room.

"It's been like this since I brought her here. She nearly dies, they bring her back then she is quiet for a while then the alarms sound again. Each time they run in there, I don't know if they will bring her back." He breaks down again and I finally give in to my human side and actually feel sorry for him.

We wait until the doctors come out and tell Jenks that she is back to breathing again and that they are surprised she has made it this far. I can't think what she went through at the hands of that mad man who hurt her so bad that she is in this state.

"Jenks, do you need anything? Coffee, water, food? Anything?" I ask him putting my hand on his shoulder.

"No. Nothing. Just Sandra to pull through this. Edward, I never knew what you went through when I watched you sitting with Bella, willing her to live."

I look at Jenks and I see compassion in his eyes. He looks like a broken man, as if he truly believes she will not make it.

"Still, Jenks, why am I here?" I ask again.

"Edward, Sandra owns Denali Winery. The land has been in her family for over 100 years. Jackson wants it and tried to kill her for it." He says, looking through the window again at Sandra.

I hear an audible gasp between my father and myself.

"She wants you to have it. She wants you to buy it from her. I have the papers here for you to sign but you need to sign them while she's alive. She's already signed them so do it now before it's too late. I know you will agree to the price." He says shoving the folder at me so that I can review the documents.

I take the documents from him quickly peruse them and fully agree to the amount and terms. I sign on the bottom line with the date and time of signing. I hand the papers back to Jenks and he continues to stare into Sandra's room. I finally look in and am shocked at what I see. Her head is completely wrapped in gauze where he beat her face, breaking her cheek bones, her nose, and her jaw. Her ribs seem to be broken; her hand looks broken where Jenks said Jackson slammed a door on her. I cringe at the thought.

"I will take these to the lawyers as soon as I feel it's safe for me to leave her." He says still staring at her.

"Would you like me to take them, Jenks? I know you would rather stay here with her and I would be happy to drop them off." My dad volunteers.

"That would be great, Carlisle. It's Brown's office there on Main Street. He's expecting them and is ready to get this settled. She does not want Jackson to have one grain of sand off that land and with him out of the country she wants this deal done quickly. Can you get a check to the Napa Title Company tomorrow, Edward?"

"Yes. I will do it first thing in the morning. As soon as I hear from Mr. Brown's office, I will run a check over. Jackson won't take any of that money will he? I don't want him to take that from her." I say, feeling protective of her suddenly.

"No, you will make it out to a corporation she formed. He can't touch it." He explains, looking at me. "I'm afraid I'm going to kill him, Edward. If she dies, I will kill him." He says. By the look in his eyes, I don't doubt him for one second. I sigh and nod as I don't know what else to say. I would probably do the same thing. No, I know I would do the same thing.

"Okay, Jenks, I'll run this over to Brown's office. Edward, you stay here and keep Jenks company and I will be back to pick you up." I nod and he walks quickly down the hall toward the door.

"Edward, she wanted you to have the land as an apology for what Bella went through at the hands of her daughter and husband. She did it for Bella. She hopes that you share this gift with her." He says, looking at me, wanting me to understand that the land was actually Bella's and not Volturi's.

"I plan on gifting it to her, Jenks. When Sandra wakes up, I want you to tell her that, alright? And she will wake up Jenks. Have faith." And just as I spoke those last words, the alarms sounded again, and the rush of personnel come at us from down the hall. I stand by Jenks, offering what little support I can when I look up and see my entire family coming toward us.

"Jenks, look." I say, grabbing his shoulder as he looks down the hall.

"That's my family, Jenks. They are here for you and Sandra."

And he breaks down into sobs again and falls to his knees. I know he is grateful that they are there for him and he feels he doesn't deserve it after what he did to Bella. But there's my girl at the front of the line to offer her support.

"Jenks, here. I brought you a hot meal. I want you to eat this because you aren't going to be any good for Sandra if you don't eat. She's going to need you healthy when she wakes up." Bella says, giving him a plastic container filled with her personal stash of mushroom ravioli and warm sourdough bread.

"Thank you, Bella." Jenks says, looking at her, then at the rest of my family.

"Where's Carlisle?" My mom asks.

"It's a long story. Come to the waiting room and I will tell you what Sandra has done."

As we all huddle together in the waiting room, I begin to share the story when I hear the alarms go off again. This afternoon, I would never have thought I would say this, but for Jenks' sake, I hope Sandra survives.

**_A/N: *Sniff* Now don't you kind of feel a little sorry for Jenks? I know I do. Now onward we go. Guess what happens next chapter chickies? Yup, the wedding *shhhhh* we don't want Bella to know. So, please tell me how you love the story and how much you will miss it. I know you will. Because I know how much I will miss you if I don't hear your reviews dammit. Go'on now…. click it._**


	53. Chapter 53

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer of Twilight fame, owns it all, I'm just stomping in her puddle.**

**A/N…Okay, kids. I know I said this was my last chapter, but there was so much to do yet, so I finished it here and have decided to write an epi. I wasn't going to but how we have a wedding with the *shhhhhh* honeymoon? We gots to go out with a lemony bang don't ja know. So that will be Sunday, which means In Plain Sight won't be coming out then. After speaking with my betas, it will make its debut on Oct. 20****th****, but I will be in Lake Arrowhead at the Marcus Foster/Bobby Long meet and greet. My life would be complete if "He" showed up. Oh, yeah, Thank you Amanda and T…. 53 chapters of trying to find new and improved ways to say thank you. But there is only one way…. **

**Thanks Helios H00Rs! **

**Anyhoo… Enjoy the wedding.**

**CHAPTER 53**

**Bella**

"Okay, Edward. Turn it on." I say as we all gather in my study. We are on the couch, in chairs and sitting on the floor with the California State Bar site on my big T.V. waiting for the results to be posted. They said they would post at 2:00 p.m. and it's 1:55 right now. I'm pacing the floor and there is no one that can tell me to have a seat and relax. It isn't possible.

"Baby, come on. Sit here, you are making us all nervous." Edward says motioning for me to sit on his lap. He's at my desk waiting to click "enter" to the results site.

"Okay, Bella, it's 2:00. Do you want to do it or do you want me to?" Edward asks, watching me chew my cuticles to shreds.

"You do it." I say nervously, getting up from his lap to pace again.

Edward clicks 'enter' and then it gives the letters of the alphabet depicting the first letter of the student's last name. He moves the cursor to 'S' and I look at everyone in the room. My family, my best friends; they are all here for me. He clicks and all the names of those that took the Bar with the last name starting with 'S' are listed. He scrolls down SW, then SWA….nothing. Then SWAN, ISABELLA is listed.

"Oh, baby." Edward sweetly says to me.

I can't help it and I break down and cry. Everyone jumps up to gather around me. Ultimately, it winds up being one great big group hug with me smack in the middle of it.

"Bella? Here, I have your dad on the phone." Edward looks at me, handing me his cell phone.

"Daddy?" I say through my tears.

"Daddy, I passed." I say taking the phone to my bathroom for privacy. I'm gone about fifteen minutes before I come back, my tears replaced with a big smile when the applause and hugs begin all over again.

"I think it's time to break out that Cristal, Edward." Rebecca says heading toward the kitchen. Billy follows behind her to help and they both return quickly with two bottles of champagne and flutes.

I take my glass and stand on the coffee table and clink my glass with an ink pen.

"UhUmm…" I begin, clearing my throat to get everyone's attention. "I, for one, am relieved, so that being said…" And I take my glass of champagne and down it and then hold it out for a refill. Everyone starts laughing and follows right behind me.

"I hope you all know how utterly grateful I am to each of you. Alice and Rosalie? You have been with me through thick and thin. You've watched my highs and you've seen my lows and you stuck with me all the way and I love you both so very much. Jasper and Emmett, it was a blessing the day these girls met you because you both have made them happy and in true love for the first time in their lives. Esme and Carlisle, you've accepted me, Alice, and Rose into your family with no questions asked. You are like a mother and father to me and I know you will support me all the way."

Edward watches me as I turn to him and he just holds my eyes with his. "Edward. There simply aren't any words to describe what I feel in my heart for you. I do know it is full with a love that I have never known. Your undying support of me during this past year has been unwavering. We didn't fight once. You gave me the tools I needed to succeed and with it, your love." I step down from the table and walk across the room to him and pull his ear down to my mouth.

"I'm ready." I whisper.

He looks at me and I see the tears threaten to show in his eyes.

"Alright, my love." He whispers back and lowers his mouth to mine and gives me a warm, sweet, gentle kiss.

"So what's next, Belly?" Emmett asks, holding his flute in the air as if he is toasting.

"As soon as I get my licensing information from the Bar, I go down to the federal courthouse to register and then I'm ready to go." I say, smiling ear to ear.

"I think I'm ready for a vacation though. This has been one roller coaster year and now that I have completed all my goals, I'm ready for some new ones, but I would like a vacation first." I say, looking at Edward.

"I think that's an excellent idea, Bella." He says holding me close to him. "What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know. I haven't given it any thought really." I reply, frowning as I think about where I would like to go.

"Well," Esme speaks and everyone listens, "I guess now is a good time to tell you that your father and I won't be around at Christmas this year." Esme says then gets an outburst from all of her boys.

"Mommm, we always have Christmas." Emmett whines. "What are we going to do without you guys here?"

"Son, you have beautiful women to spend Christmas with, certainly you can think of something." Dad chimes in filling everyone's glass with champagne again.

"Where are you going, Esme?" I ask, the disappointment showing on my face I am certain.

"We are going to the estate in Italy to prepare the house and grounds for the wedding. There's a lot to do and we haven't been there in so long, I miss it. We will be closing up our house here in the next week or so and leaving right after Thanksgiving." She says.

"How long will you be gone, dad?" Edward asks, taking a sip of his champagne.

"Well, the wedding is in June, so we will be home after that." He says, looking around a silent room.

"Seven months, mom?" Jasper asks quietly. "That's an awful long time to be away."

"I know, son, but we will see you about a month before the wedding right? There is just so much to do and I have worked it out with the girls to do their leg work while they are here, I will do what they need done there. It won't be that long." Esme says reassuringly.

"I have an idea." Edward says and everyone's head snaps toward him.

"Why don't we go to Stateline? There's nothing like Christmas at Lake Tahoe." He says smiling at me.

"Edward, what a perfect idea." I say, so excited that I am bouncing up and down on Edward's lap.

"Easy there, cowgirl." He whispers in my ear, shifting me off his growing erection. I giggle and scoot off his lap and sit next to Alice and Rosalie.

"Can you guys join us?" I ask, putting my arms around my two best friends.

"I can make it but not until about a week before Christmas. My schedule is packed right now because of the holidays. People need my touch for holiday parties and I am just swamped." Alice says. "But I will definitely be there for Christmas. I won't schedule any more work for myself."

"Yeah, I can't make it until closer to Christmas as well. Shipping season is on us and I need to stick close to home. How about the rest of us join you guys about a week before Christmas and you can rest and relax before you become a full-fledged working girl." Rosalie suggests. I look over at Alice and she is nodding her head in agreement. I then look at Edward.

"I think that is a splendid idea. We can get the tree ready for you guys and then spend New Year's at Tahoe as well." He says, sitting down at my desk jotting down notes.

"Okay, it's a date. Christmas at Tahoe. Excellent." I jump up for another glass of champagne and everyone starts planning and throwing ideas out for their trips.

I sit back and observe everyone in the room and my heart fills with love for each and every one of them. This is my family now and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here with them. My heart is full.

And… I passed the Bar! Wow. I finish my glass of champagne, sit back and pat myself on the back for a job well done. I look up and stare at my name on the big screen and smile. I look over at Edward and he is watching me have my own little private celebration and he holds his glass up and cheers me from across the room.

**EDWARD **

"Jenks, how is Sandra?" I say into my phone, calling to get a status update on Mrs. Denali.

"She's doing better. She gets a little better with each passing day. The doctors have faith she will recover fully. She was pretty damaged, and it will take a while, but she improves every day." Jenks replies. "She's glad you took her up on her offer, Edward. Once she is better, she and I are going to retire and move to a warmer climate and never look back."

"I think that's an excellent idea, Jenks. Any word about Jackson?" I ask, curious if he is back in the States or not and whether I need to worry about him coming after Bella.

"Yes, he's been spotted in Mexico. He has a warrant out for his arrest, so if he puts his toe on U.S. soil, he will be arrested immediately. He has nothing now. No money, no property, no family, nothing." He says.

"Well, we finally got all the paperwork finished regarding the winery and Bella is setting everything up to be put under the new corporation. He probably knows by now and I've stepped up security to keep his ass out if he tries to come back. We will be over there to salvage what grapes we can, but we have our work cut out for us. I want to thank you and Sandra, Jenks, for all of this. I know it sounds odd coming from my lips, but it's funny how things work out. If I don't talk to you again, you and Sandra have a good retirement and travel safe." I say with all honesty and sincerity.

"Thanks, Edward. I am terribly sorry for everything I put you and your family through. With Jacob in jail, Tanya gone forever, and Jackson out of the country, hopefully you will have a quiet life from here on out."

"Yeah, sounds good about now. You take care, Jenks." And I hang up, hoping he and Sandra are able to just be happy for once after all these years. I look at my watch and realize I need to get to the house. The family is getting together and the girls are wanting to talk about Thanksgiving. I hop in my cart and head for home. Smiling that I feel for the first time in a long while that the ordeal with Jacob and the Denali's has finally come to an end.

**BELLA**

"Okay girls, let's get started." I say, sitting down at the dining room table with Esme, Alice and Rosalie as we plan our Thanksgiving Day menu. We have decided to plan the menu for later in the day since we have volunteered to serve in the soup kitchen at the local community center.

"Edward, do you have any Christmas decorations here or do I need to go out and buy some?" I ask, looking at Edward over my shoulder.

"There's a ton here. I will have Billy bring them in for you to go through. Leah was big on decorating. She had several holiday parties a year so made it a point to turn this place into a showcase. You might find stuff you like."

"Okay, thanks baby." I say, noticing a change in his demeanor.

"Bella, it was really kind of you to offer Christmas decorations for the center." Esme says, feeling my blush work its way down my neck.

"Well, the community has done so much for me, it's the least I can do. I'm going to go through what Edward has in storage and if I can, I'm going to take some of that over and donate it and then help with the decorations. Do any of you want to come with?"

"I'll come with you, baby." Edward volunteered. "I'll go anywhere with you, you know that." He says, bending down to kiss me. I look up at him to return his kiss.

"I will too, Bella." Alice says. And by the time it's all over, everyone has volunteered to come with me and we have a date with the community center.

"Do we want a traditional Thanksgiving or something new and different?" I ask, looking around the table and everyone is looking at each other to get an idea what we want.

"I like traditional." Edward is the first to speak out.

"So do I." I nod my head at him.

"Me too." Esme says. So traditional is voted in and we then start planning the menu.

Once it is agreed who will make what, I go to my study to look through the decorations Billy has been carting in during the meeting with the girls.

"Shit, Billy." I say in awe of how much there is.

"She was a big fan on decorations, Bella." Billy said as he is leaving the room.

"I see that." I say to myself as I start going through it all.

"Wow." Edward says as he walks into the room. "This is all Leah's stuff." He says looking at the pile.

"Edward. I'm going to donate all this to the community center." I say, shaking my head at some of the gaudy decorations. It will go over big with the center because it is a larger building. These decorations are not designed for a home.

"I'm going to start all over. Besides, we aren't going to be here for Christmas anyway. I will decorate at Tahoe." I sit down at my desk and call the community center to see if they will bring a truck to pick up all the decorations and then I call the girls to see if they want to go shopping with me for all new, less flamboyant, decorations.

"Edward, can I take the Denali to go shopping since it has more room in the back?"

"Bella, baby, you don't need to ask me if you can take the cars. Just call Billy and tell him which one and drive safely." Edward says breathing heavily in my ear which drives me nuts and he knows it. He looks down at my arms and they are covered in goose bumps.

"I'll miss you while you are gone so hurry home to me." He says, kissing me long and deep. I can do nothing but moan into his mouth. Damn this man is too sexy.

~BD~

"God you guys, I am stuffed. I can't eat any more so don't try to push any more of that on me." Edward says rolling onto the couch to watch the game with his dad, brothers and Billy. The girls, as usual, clean up but it is fun work.

"Can you believe how many people turned out at the community center? It is sad to know there are that many people that are homeless with no family to share this day with." Alice says, sadly. Jasper sits up from his tryptophan coma and rubs Alice's back at her sweet comment.

"I know. There were a lot of volunteers too. I had a great time for sure." I say before heading toward the kitchen.

I come back out with mugs of Hot Apple Pie for everyone.

"Mmmm, that's really good. What is this?" Edward asks.

"It's called a Hot Apple Pie." I reply, inhaling the aroma.

"Okay, but what's in it?" Edward rolls his eyes.

"Just hot apple cider and Tuaca. Simple. I used to drink these a lot when I skied." I say then looking at Edward. "Like we did when we had the Snuggler." Giggling at the memory of that day.

"We need to get ski passes, Edward. I can't go to Tahoe in the winter and not ski." I say smiling.

"Absolutely, baby. Heavenly? Alpine? Where do you want to ski?" I look into his eyes and I can see the excitement there. I'm excited too; we fell in love on the slopes. I can't wait.

"Anywhere you want to go, Edward, I'll go anywhere with you baby." I say, repeating his words from the other day. "You know Stateline better than I do. I had a great time at Heavenly. We didn't get to ski much there so why don't we do both places. We will have plenty of time. Maybe we can spend some time at Squaw?" I ask.

"Mmmmm, not this time, baby. The weather will be too bad to make that drive. We will go back when it's not the height of their snow season, okay?"

"You're right. I didn't think about that." I say, taking a sip of my hot drink.

~BD~

"Esme, Carlisle, you both take care of yourselves. We will call and email, alright?" I say hugging them and then stepping back so the rest of the family can say their goodbyes. I watch as Billy gets in the driver's seat to drive them to the city for their long flight.

We all stand in the driveway waving goodbye then we turn to say our goodbyes as well.

"Okay you guys. We will see you in a few weeks. Keep in touch." I say, hugging each of my girls and the brothers. I watch as Edward does the same, kissing the girls on their cheeks telling them to take care of their boys.

"Brothers, call me if there are any problems. With the down season, there's not much going on but, Em, let me know what your plans are as far as personnel for the Denali property. Let us know when you hit the road. See you soon." Edward says, shaking each of his brother's hands. He turns around and reaches for me to help me into the car and we are on the road.

After a fun drive of talking, laughing, bad singing and stopping for breaks, we finally arrive at the house and the first thing I do is look up at Sue's window and there she stands with her hands on her hips.

"Man, does she ever calm down or is she in a perpetual state of pissiness?" I ask pulling my bags from the back seat.

"It must be you, baby, because she's never like that with me." He says, laughing at me and knowing full well that she has got it bad for him.

"Jealousy is a dangerous thing and I'm sick and fucking tired of people being angry at me, Edward. I can't say that if she says one thing to me that I won't attack her like a rabid dog." I say glancing her way.

"Can't say as I blame you, babe." He responds, taking the skis out of the rack.

The next day we ski Heavenly and we ski hard. We hit nearly every black diamond run they have and by time we get home I am beat.

"God I'm exhausted, Edward." I say throwing myself down on the couch without taking my jacket off. "I've had a blast with all this skiing, but I think I'm ready to just hang out for a few days."

"Whatever you want, baby. The others will be here tomorrow anyway so let's just relax tonight."

"We need to go out tomorrow morning and grocery shop to restock. The girls and I will shop later for Christmas dinner but I want to make sure we have enough for Emmett, the bottomless pit." I say, giggling as I get up for a pad and pen to start a shopping list.

"I don't know if Jasper and Emmett will want to go skiing tomorrow, but do you want to go with us or will you hang out here with the girls?" Edward asks taking my coat off me because I'm too tired to move. I sit forward so he can remove it off my arms.

"I'll stay here with the girls for a few days but I want to ski with them for sure." I answer. "God, I am so glad I've already got their rooms ready. I'm too tired to pee right now."

The next thing I know, Edward scoops me up in his arms carrying me upstairs to a waiting hot bath. He lowers my feet to the floor and proceeds to remove my ski gear before helping me into the bubbly goodness.

And so our night of relaxation and gentle sweet lovemaking begins and I eventually curl myself into his warm arms as he covers my legs with his, pulling me even closer to him and we both sigh in contentment and fall into a much needed deep sleep.

~BD~

"Bella, this place is really nice." Alice says looking around as she enters the house.

"I really like it here, but the condo at Squaw will always be my favorite I think." I say with my arm wrapped around her shoulder. "Come on you guys, let me show you your rooms."

We head up the stairs as the boys bring in their bags and Christmas gifts, placing them under the tree.

"Each room has it's own bath so I don't need any naked Emmett-ass running around here. And Oh! Emmett, remember, no door banging when Edward and I are asleep or otherwise. Got it?" I shout out to Emmett from over the balcony. "I have a bottle of Super Glue with your name on it." I say giggling as I turn back inside the house.

"Got it, Belly. No door banging." He repeats after me.

"No banging of any kind…and you know what I mean." I say before he has a chance to say anything lewd.

"Edward, do you want to start the grill and I'll get dinner started?" I look outside and it is beginning to snow and I smile. I love the snow. "You guys got here just in time."

~BD~

"Wake up baby, I want to say goodbye to you." I hear Edward whisper in my ear. He lightly blows inside my ear causing me to swat at him like a gnat. "Bellllaaaaaa." He whispers again.

"Edward, you know that shit turns me on." I say giggling as I come out of my sleep.

"I know it does." He says dipping his fingers inside my panties feeling the status of my dampness. "I can feel how it turns you on baby."

"Oh God, Edward." I moan out loud, spreading my legs open for him. "Mmmm, what a wakeup call."

He slips his fingers inside me, gathering some of my wetness to use against me, gently teasing my clit, circling it perfectly and bringing me to the edge quickly.

"Baby, I'm almost there." I say, grabbing the sheet that is still covering me.

"Cum for me, baby. Let me feel your beautiful pussy cum all over my hand." He continues to whisper in my ear while he breathes into it, knowing that shit does it for me.

"I'm…Fuck…" I close my eyes knowing what's coming.

"Open your eyes, Bella. I want to see you cum." He says, applying more pressure now and slipping deep inside, finding my sweet spot and sending me over the edge when his thumb finds my clit at the same time. I can't stay still and my back arches, hoping to apply more pressure against his magical fingers.

"Oh, hell, I'm cumming baby." I say and as my back arches higher off the bed Edward's mouth finds mine and I am blessed with this sweet passionate kiss, his expert fingers and the pouring of love he has for me all at the same time and I explode in an intense orgasm that lasts like the Energizer bunny.

"Oh, baaaby, you look so fucking sexy like this." He says into my mouth while he slowly eases me back down to earth.

"Mmmm. Wow, Edward. That was most excellent. Thank you so much." I say throwing my arms around his neck, holding him close to me. "Climb in bed with me, baby. Let me take care of you now."

"As tempting as that sounds, I wish I could Bella, but my brothers are already waiting for me and I thought I'd sneak you a treat this morning. I need to get going. See you later tonight, okay? We will ski all day and probably hit the lodge for a beer or two. I'll call or text to let you know when we are coming home for dinner."

"Okay. We might head into Reno or Carson for a little shopping, depending on the weather." Edward stops in his tracks and turns around to face me and I notice a change in his brow.

"Only for shopping, baby. I'm yours, Edward. You know that." I say bringing him in for one last kiss before he leaves.

"Damn straight you are."

"Have fun, be careful." I say climbing out of bed and heading toward the shower.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?" He says, turning back from the door.

"Wash your hands." I look at him with my brow raised. "The last thing I want is to have your brothers teasing you at my expense when they smell me on you."

"You're right." He says walking to the bathroom covering his nose with his hands. I giggle and attempt to throw a pillow at him. Yeah, no, I miss big time.

And so the six of us enjoy Christmas in the Sierras with snow and a crackling fireplace and Edward serenading us with his beautiful Christmas music on the piano. Nothing is seen of Sue after Rosalie scared the life out of her for showing her face one too many times when she thought the girls weren't looking.

While the guys were outside putting their skis in the rack, Sue beelines outside to 'visit'. Rosalie is standing at the front window, sipping her coffee, when she sees Sue in her spray painted ski bunny outfit she wears to Wal-Mart.

"Oh hell the fuck no!" Rosalie shouts.

Alice and I run to the window to see what she is pissed off about and I should have known. Rosalie decides to make an appearance and Alice and I stand at the front door to 'observe'.

"Who are you?"Sue replies in her standard bitch tone. Rosalie looks back at Alice and I with an eyebrow raised.

"I know, why don't you tell me first. Are you the on everyone talks about down at the corner Sak-n-Save." She actually waits for an answer. I watch as Emmett observes his girl in action. This shit turns him on.

"Edward, who are all these… these people you brought here with you? I've never seen them before." Sue scowls at Edward and he smirks finishing putting the gear in the car.

"Rosalie, tell Sue here who you are."

"Well, Susie, it's like this. Me, I'm this guy here's bitch." She says taking hold of Emmett's arm. "See that cute little short thing over there? She is this guy here's bitch." Her other arm wrapping through Jasper's arm. "And you know Bella already and she is Edward's bitch. But you know that already don't you? You just pretend not to. Officially, we are their fiancée's. Yep, the three of us girls are engaged to marry all three of these boys. So, now that I'm done pissing on your tree, I need to tell you how age inappropriate that get up is. And can you say camel toe? And you've overdone the botox. But hey, who am I to say?"

"Rosie? I'll answer that." Emmett says bending her backward into their signature kissing pose. "You, my sweet girl, are the sexiest woman I know and I fucking love you beyond reason." He says then gently, but passionately kisses her and melts her on the spot.

"Now, that, Sue is who we are." Rosalie says, never turning her attention from Emmett.

We never saw Sue again and after celebrating the New Year at Stateline, we return to Napa and the girls get down to some serious wedding planning, Skyping with Esme is a daily event so she can get things squared away in Italy. Although I know she is enjoying it, I'm sure she is exhausted.

This double wedding is going to be a huge event in Volterra. Practically all of Napa will be there, or at least they are invited. The Cullen family is well loved in the community and it shows. I know I'm looking forward to it.

**EDWARD**

"Hi mom." I say when she answers her phone. I tried hard not to let anyone in on my plans but some things just can't be helped.

"Hello, Edward. Is everything alright?" She replies with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, everything's good. I just need your help now is all. I know you are really busy with the wedding but I need you and dad to come home by April 6th."

"Why, Edward?" I can hear the excitement in her voice. "Is it because of what I think it is?"

"Yeah, mom. I'm marrying her on the 6th and I want you and dad here. Will you come?"

"Oh, Edward, of course we will come home. We wouldn't miss it for the world. How are you going to explain this to the others when we show up so close to the date?" She asks.

"Well, I was thinking you could stay at the house on the Denali property. The girls have had it totally cleaned and since it's furnished I thought you could hide there for a few days. If you want to come home closer to the sixth, that's okay too. Do whatever you want, just be here by the fifth." I explain, nervous because I haven't spoken to anyone about any of this.

"Okay, son. I will let dad know and I will email you with our itinerary the closer we get to the date. Congratulations, Edward. Are you going to share your plans with me?"

"No, mom. I want everyone to be surprised, not just Bella, so let's please keep this quiet, alright?"

"Alright, we will talk more later. Good luck and let me know if you need anything from me."

"Okay, mom. Love you, bye."

"I love you too, son. Goodbye."

_Okay. Parents are taken care of. Now Charlie._

"Hey, Charlie, it's Edward."

"Hey, Edward. Everything okay?" Why does everyone ask me that? "Yeah everything is good. I have a favor to ask you."

"Sure. It's time isn't it?"

"Yes. April 6th. She doesn't know, but I need you to play a big part in this. We have two months before the date and I would like you to officiate the ceremony."

"What!" Charlie bellows into the phone.

"You can get licensed online in a matter of days. I will pay for it and have the information sent to you and all you have to do is fill out the information. I will help you with anything you need. It's just that Bella wants a quiet ceremony just friends and family. I thought if you would get licensed to officiate, then there would be no outsiders at all. Just us." I explain to him.

"Um… is it hard? Do I have to go to school?"

"No." I chuckle into the phone. "Just fill out the paper work, do what they instruct you to do to complete the process and voila, you are an ordained minister. I only want you to marry your daughter to me, not start a church or anything." I laugh as I explain the process to him.

"Sure, son. I can do that. Bella will be pleased that you thought of this for her. I would be honored to marry the two of you, Edward. Just send me the information and I will get started." Once the idea hits him, I can tell he is excited and is truly honored that he will be the one who is officiating the small ceremony.

"Okay, perfect. I'll get started right away. Thanks, Charlie, I'll talk to you soon." And I hear the click as he hangs up and I fire up the internet to get the information I need to send to him.

_Now, for her dress._

~BD~

_TO: Cullen Family_

_FROM: Edward Cullen_

_Date: April 2, 2012_

_Re: Volturi Winery_

_Hello family. Please attend a meeting/lunch at Celadon on Saturday, April 6, 2012 at 1:00 p.m. I have a major announcement to make that involves the winery and the family. _

_And please, no questions, no badgering, and no inquisitions. I will answer all questions at the meeting._

_Attendance is mandatory._

_Edward_

I know this is going to cause a stir in the family, but they will just have to wait. Everything is set. It's going to be perfect.

I only had a few days to wait until the announcement but everyone thought it was business-related so no one bugged me but Emmett. I knew he would. It's his nature. So by the time Saturday rolls around I have officially become a nervous wreck.

Bella and I pull up at the same time mom and dad do. Bella hasn't seen them since Thanksgiving and she is beyond excited to see them to say the least.

"It's so good to see you guys." Bella sqeals hugging them hard. "This must be serious for you to fly home. Lord, I hope everything is alright. Edward must have made quite the business decision for you to be here." She says to Esme as they walk into the restaurant arm in arm.

As we walk in everyone else is at our table and they jump up in excitement at seeing our parents. I stand back and watch their love show and know this is going to be a good day. The weather is perfect and my family is together. Once everyone settles down after seeing my parents, we look up and Charlie and Susan enter the restaurant and now Bella jumps up to hug both of them.

"Daddy? What are you doing here?" She asks as she gives Sue a hug. She is beaming now but looks at me.

"Edward, you have some explaining to do." She grins.

"Okay, baby. I'll explain it right now." I say, kissing her cheek.

I raise my glass and clink my knife against its side to get everyone's attention.

"Family. I'm sure you are curious as to what this meeting and my announcement is about. First, thank you, mom and dad, for coming. It means a lot to me that you came at my call. Charlie, Sue, I'm happy you could attend as well. It means more to me than you'll never know. Second, Bella," I say to her directly, "I want you to know that all the hard work you have been doing relative to the old Denali property has been gifted over to you. As of yesterday, the name has been officially changed from Denali Winery to Swan Wines. It is my plan that it will become our legacy to our future children." I look at her and I can see the tears already beginning to form and I reach in my pocket to hand her a packet of tissues. I expected this and came prepared.

"And thirdly," I pause and swallow hard because I can't believe I am finally saying this out loud, "Today is my wedding day." I look at her and am humored by the fact it hasn't registered. She has to process what I said and when it does, her face is priceless.

"Edward." She whispers from her chair. I kneel in front of her and take the tissue from her hand and wipe her tears away for her. "Edward." She says again.

"Today, baby." I say to her, kiss her soundly and then take her hand. I stand up and my family is excited for the details.

"So, brother," Jasper says with a beaming smile on his face. "Fill us in."

"Right now, we enjoy a nice family lunch together then we go back to the house so Bella can slip into the dress that is waiting for her in her dressing room. The ceremony is at 4:00 sharp so let's eat." I say, happy things went well. I look over at Bella and I think she is stunned silent. I watch as she pushes her food around on her plate and I take her hand in mine.

"Something wrong, baby?" I ask, seeing the nervousness on her face. "Is this too much? Too soon?" I swallow hard at the thought that she might not want this right now. But she did say she was ready. Did she change her mind?

"Oh, God, no, Edward. I've been waiting for this day. I thought this day would never come." She says, placing her hand on my cheek. I take it and kiss the inside of her palm.

"Then what is it?" I ask, searching her eyes, waiting for her response.

"I'm getting married today. To you. I might not look like it, but I'm very excited to call you my husband." She says, laying her head on my shoulder burying her face into my neck.

"That's right, Mrs. Cullen." I say grinning down at her. "Now let's eat so we can get married, okay?" I kiss her cheek and she seems to have more interest in her lunch.

Once we finish eating, we gather at the front of the restaurant and I ask everyone to meet me at my house at 3:45 sharp. God this is stressful. I don't know why the location of the wedding is so secretive to me, but I suspect it is so no one will tip Bella off to what my plans are and I also suspect that I just want everyone to be surprised. The only person that knows the true plan is Charlie. Bella is going to flip over that one.

As I pace the floor downstairs in our newly remodeled living room, I wait for Bella to see if she likes the dress I had special ordered for her. It is a Vera Wang, sleeveless chiffon cocktail dress. I had it made for her in a champagne color with a matching satin sash that ties around the waist in the back. The gift that I hope she really enjoys is the matching diamond and sapphire earrings and bracelet set.

I stop my pacing when I hear a scream come from our room. I smile, suspecting she found them.

I had a black Gucci suit made for me and paired it with a champagne colored shirt and matching tie so that I match Bella a little bit. I hope she likes it. Lord, I wish she'd hurry. We are going to be late.

I start to pace again when I hear the back door open and everyone has arrived all dressed up. I smile because I really didn't expect anyone to dress up but Bella and I. I smile at them as they file into the living room. I rush over to Rosalie and Alice.

"Girls, would you go up there and get her? I don't want to keep the minister waiting." I say watching as they rush upstairs to our room.

Just as they reach the top of the stairs, Bella opens the door and I can only stare at the vision that is looking down at me. My mouth slowly grows into a full blown smile at how perfectly beautiful she is. As she descends the stairs with her girls in tow, I wait for her at the bottom and take her away into the dining room to speak to her privately.

"My God, Bella." I say kissing the side of her neck. "I don't think you can get any more beautiful than you are right now. You look stunning."

"Edward, thank you so much for everything you have done to make this wonderful for me. I love this dress. It's perfect. And the jewels. Diamond and sapphires are my favorite." She says kissing me sweetly on my lips. "And you… you look so beautiful yourself, Edward. It's all so perfect." She says about to break out into tears.

"Don't you start that now, Bella." I say, gently wiping her eyes. "But just in case you do, I am prepared." And I show her the tissues I have stashed in my breast pocket.

"Are you ready to become my wife, Ms. Swan?"

"Yes, I am." She says, taking my arm as I escort her back out to our family who are all waiting impatiently in the living room.

"Let's go." I say to everyone and I take Bella and slide her into the seat of my cart and she looks at me with a puzzled look on her face. Everyone is staring with puzzled looks on their faces. I shrug my shoulders and look back at them.

"Well? What's everyone waiting for? Let's go. Follow me." I say and I start the convoy toward our destination wedding.

Once we crest the hill, I look over at Bella and she has her mouth covered with her hands as she sees our oak tree covered in wisteria vines from top to bottom. That old tree has never seen a flower on it in its 100 years and now it's in full bloom. I had my crew cut a path and had the soil compacted so the girls can walk in heels. I also had green sod planted under and surrounding the tree. I don't know if it will last, but I wanted it green and beautiful for Bella and I will do my best to try to keep it alive and green for her... for us. It's where we come to picnic… to make love. Once we reach the end of the path, Bella sees her father standing under the tree with his hands holding a bible. There are benches scattered in no particular order for our family to sit.

Sue starts the iPod. Bella's favorite tune is George Winston's Thanksgiving, so I went to the studio to record it for her and she immediately recognized that it's me playing.

"I wanted it to be your wedding song, baby." She looks into my eyes and we both just stand there, speaking to each other without saying a word. I am so in love.

Once everyone is seated I slowly escort Bella to stand in front of her father. When we stop in front of him, he bends down to kiss her cheek and I hear him say "I love you, baby" in a whisper to her. She is crying now and I'm not so sure she's going to make it. I take my tissues out and wipe her eyes again, placing it in her hand for her to use.

"Bella," Charlie begins, "when Edward called me to ask for a favor, I was knocked over when he suggested that I become an ordained minister so that only friends and family would be present here today. It's what you wanted. As long as I have known Edward, he has only wanted to make you happy so it was with the utmost pleasure that I granted his request because nothing makes me happier then to stand here before you both knowing I am the one that is sealing your bond of marriage. Edward, you have made me a happy man in asking me to do this for my daughter. Thank you, son. Now, let's get started."

"Bella, I know you haven't had the opportunity to plan any words for Edward and none are expected of you, but Edward has a few words he'd like to say to you. Edward?" Charlie says, looking at me and then at his daughter.

"Bella, baby." I begin, taking her hands in mine. "Today is one of the happiest days of my life. The happiest was when you opened your eyes when I thought I would never hear you speak to me again. That was the most difficult time of my life. But here you are now, standing in front of me, about to become my wife. I am giving myself to you fully. You own my heart and my soul. I bless the day that I met you, baby. You have given me light and hope and a love that I thought I would never have. Trust me when I say I will love you for the rest of your life, Bella, and I will make it my life's goal to make you happy every single day." I place my forehead on hers, holding her hands tight to my chest. "I love you so much, Bella."

Whew! I did it. When I take a deep breath, Bella pulls me down and whispers in my ear, just for me to hear.

"Edward, I love you with everything that I am. You are everything to me, baby, everything. I love you so much, and I thank God every day that I met you and that you are mine." She couldn't go on, she was crying too much and I bring her to my chest and hold her there until she's ready. Once she gets her tears under control, I nod to Charlie to start.

I look out to my family and there is not one dry eye in the group.

"Edward, do you take this woman, whose hands you now hold, to be your wedded wife, and do you promise before God and these witnesses that you will be to her a true and devoted husband, true to her in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in prosperity and in adversity, and that forsaking all others you will keep yourself to her, and her only until God shall separate you by death?"

"I do." I say smiling down into her tear-filled eyes.

"Bella, do you take this man, whose hands you now hold, to be your wedded husband, and do you promise before God and these witnesses that you will be to him a true and devoted wife, true to him in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in prosperity and in adversity, and that forsaking all others you will keep yourself to him, and him only until God shall separate you by death?"

"I do." She cries into my chest.

"Bella, do you have a ring to place on Edward's finger?" Charlie asks and Bella looks at me, questionably. Esme gets up from her seat and places my wedding band in Bella's hand and Bella then slips the ring on my left ring finger.

"Edward, I have the ring in which you will place on my daughter's finger. In so doing, you are bonding yourself to her and with her comes her family. I welcome you into our small family, son." And with that, Charlie places Bella's diamond wedding band into my hand and I slip it onto her finger along with my grandmother's diamond engagement ring.

"By the legal power in the state of California and Bella's father, I pronounce you husband and wife. Edward, you may now kiss my daughter, your wife."

I can barely stand still. Finally. I have to say it.

"Hello… wife." I say grinning at her.

"Hello, husband." She giggles. "That sounds strange, now kiss me, Mr. Cullen."

"Gladly, Mrs. Cullen."

_A/N: I want me an Edward Cullen dammit. I hope you liked this very busy chapter but they finally did it. Married. Sunday is the epilogue so don't miss it….the chapter was sweet, the epi? I guarantee you will pucker when you read these last lemons. G'on now…you know what to do._


	54. Chapter 54

**Rating: Le-M-on**

**Disclaimer: Thank you, Stephenie Meyer, for bringing the world Twilight. You have brought us more pleasure in more ways than one.**

**A/N…T and Amanda, my beta girls, you have been there with me and for me from Chapter One…Without fail. You've endured my endless questions and the brainstorming sessions have been some of the best. I've learned a lot from both of you and for that I am grateful. Thanks for sticking with me and I will see you In Plain Sight.**

**Two More Weeks! **

**To all the readers that have been with me from day one, it's been a blast reading your reviews and some of you have even become friends. That's what I love about Robert Pattinson. He has brought people together from all over the world and for that I am eternally his. Thank you all for your reviews and your love and support and I hope to see you In Plain Sight as well. I hope you enjoy this epilogue… pucker up for some citrus ladies.**

**Epilogue**

**Edward**

I must say that the six weeks Bella and I spent traveling have been the best of my life. On the last leg of our trip, we stopped at the Greek Island of Crete. We chose to visit here because we received a special invitation from a close friend of Bella's. Stella is her name and she teaches here and had given Bella a beautiful historical lesson of the island which prompted our visit.

We have been here about 4 days now. Early this morning I woke suddenly out of a dead sleep and my arms were empty. I roll over and look at the clock next to the bed; 2:48 a.m. I prop up on my elbows to look around the suite and she's not here. I get up and look in the bathroom and it's empty. I look in the sitting room; empty. Getting somewhat concerned I look out the door and I find her.

What a luscious sight she is when I find her on the balcony, her elbows propped on the railing as she looks out over the sea in the moonlight. Her short kimono-style robe shows half her ass and her sweet pussy is winking at me.

I quietly walk up behind her and gently wrap my arms around her. My right arm goes high across her chest and my left, below her waist.

"You okay, baby?" I say pulling her up to my chest, nibbling her ear.

"Mmmmm, yes. I couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake you." She says laying her head back against my shoulder so I can access her neck.

"Put your hands on the guard rail, Isabella." I say firmly into her ear. She does as I say and I take my foot and begin to push her legs apart.

"Spread your legs for me." I say in a near growl. I'm so hungry for her I can taste her before I even bury my face in her.

"Wider, Isabella."

She shocks me when she drops her arms across the railing and lays her head down on her forearms, spreading her legs very wide for me, pushing her ass out and in the air. Fuck, what a lovely sight that is to behold.

In one fluid motion, I drop to my knees and my hands reach for the backs of her thighs and tighten as they work their way up toward the roundness of her firm ass. My thumbs find her lips and open them wide and I kiss her there. Fuck she always smells so delectable.

I place my mouth at the very top of her clit and slowly with the flat of my tongue I make large circular motions across her sensitive nub. When I can't take it any longer, my mouth latches onto her, devouring her, seemingly making a meal of her.

"Good God, Edward." She whispers, gently pushing against my mouth with her pussy. I push her back with my hands so I can play with her kitty, watching her squirm with desire.

"Does that feel good, baby?" I say before I suck on her clit again, my tongue toying with it.

"Mmm… fuck, Edward." She says, her body rocking against my mouth.

I push my tongue inside her as far as it will go, fucking her, my chin applying pressure to her clit as she fucks my face.

"Oh God, Edward…I'm." She is ready. I love the moment when she's ready to cum. She gets so vocal, so… free. My tongue and mouth continue to drink her in and she doesn't let me down.

"God you're good, baby." She says throwing her head back. "Oh, baby… I'm… I'm cumming… Now, Edward!" And she does. Hard and intense. I watch as her head falls forward as she clamps down hard on the guardrailing

"Fuck." She moans then her head falls backward.

"Mmmmmm." I hear myself growl against her as I ease her down.

She lies there, with her forehead on her arms, resting on the balcony with the Mediterranean Sea as our back drop.

I rise up from my knees and lay my body down across her back and wrap my arms around her. I manoeuver my cock to the entrance of her now soaking pussy and slowly enter her.

"Ah, fuck, Bella." I say, my arms holding her even tighter with a total feeling of euphoria that has taken over my body. Her kitty, still tight from her orgasm, clamps down on me even tighter than usual.

I slowly pull all the way out of her, resting the tip of my cock just at her entrance and then without warning, I swiftly thrust into her. I hear her moan with pleasure. That shit turns me the fuck on. I pull halfway out and thrust into her again and repeat this until I simply can't take it anymore.

She stands up, bracing her hands on the balcony guardrail for support. I can't help it; I have to fuck her hard, now. I want her and I have to have her in a carnal way. My hands open her robe and find her breasts to hold on to as I fuck her hard and fast.

"Bella." I growl into her ear. "You feel so fucking good, baby."

I hear her moans of pleasure and hope she doesn't wake our hotel neighbors with our midnight porn-fest on the balcony. If they do, they're just going to have to watch because there is no possible way I can stop now.

"Do you feel that, Bella? Do you feel me loving you?" I ask as I thrust into her in several quick successions.

"I feel it, baby. I feel you, every fucking inch of you." She says, knowing that shit gets me going.

I reach down and place her clit between my first and second fingers, squeezing my fingers together and giving the small bundle of nerves a slight squeeze and she nearly loses it right there.

"Bella, I'm… fuck… fuck… fuck." I say with each thrust. "I'm cumming, baby. Cum with me, Bella." I say, fucking her harder and deeper. If I could climb inside of her, I would. The need to be deep within her is great.

"Edward, yes… now baby, I can't stop it… Good God… Edward." And she crosses over the ledge and I feel her pussy tighten even more than it was already and that shit does it and I cum hard and fast.

"B… Bella." I growl and bury myself deep inside her and explode, unable to move until it's completely over. My fingers continue to circle Bella's clit until she comes out of her orgasm and her dead weight in my arms is a sign that she has.

"Bella." I whisper. "I love you, baby." I say into her neck as she wraps her arms around the back of my head. I ease out of her and can feel the fluids follow behind me and watch as it glistens in the moonlight, running down Bella's thighs.

I reach down and cradle her in my arms and carry her to the shower where we worship each other and pledge our love again before the sunrise.

Two days later we arrive in Volterra for the weddings. I take Bella around the ancient city to see where my family is from. She is in awe of the city's history and learns even more about wine than she already knew.

On the day of the wedding, Bella stands up with her best friends and I stand up with my brothers before the people of Napa Valley and all of Volterra. It was a large affair and I must say the girls looked stunning. Their dresses were similar yet different. But I don't regret not being part of it. I enjoyed my day alone with Bella and having her father officiate.

For wedding gifts, Bella and I gave them each their dream honeymoons. Alice and Jasper will spend two weeks in Fiji and Rosalie and Emmett will be going on a Mediterranean cruise. Once the festivities were over, Bella and I flew home to Napa and my parents arrived shortly thereafter. I didn't want to leave the wineries unattended for too long knowing we are in the peak of growing season and with my brothers on their honeymoons now, it's my turn to man the fort. Bella and I made a great team keeping things together and Bella even hired a temp to sit in for Angie for 3 weeks while she and Ben went on a much deserved vacation. I opened the house at Stateline for them so they could just hang out at the lake, hike or do whatever they wanted to do. They deserved it.

~BD~

Six months have passed since Bella and I married. They have been the best of my life. Being married to her is everything I've ever wanted and more. She fulfills every need and desire I have ever had.

In the short time she has been licensed to practice, she has been sought after by many wineries because of her expertise which, if I'm not careful, will surpass my own. She is exclusive counsel for Hale Transportation as well and with the additional cases she has taken on, along with the work she does for Volturi and Swan Wines, I've had to give her space in our office building with room for an assistant and a law clerk. Soon, I fear she will need to open a practice in town. I rather enjoy having her nearby.

She doesn't know it but I have planned a special vacation for us for our two year anniversary of our actual meeting in Squaw Valley. I've asked Victoria, Bella's assistant, to clear her calendar for that time. I can't wait to get her back up on the Chute. We had some good times there.

"Okay, Bella, I have packed your bags and you are going, so get in the car." I demand as I hold the door open for her.

"But Edward, there is so much to do on the contracts for the Swan Wines sales." She argues.

"I know that and that's why we have Jasper, darling. He was doing this before you and he can do it now. Now get in dammit." I say as I reach out to grab hold of her. "Before I fuck you on the hood in front of God and everyone do you hear me?" I begin to turn her around to bend her over. She squeals and jumps inside the Denali. I chuckle at her as I hear her giggle.

We pull out of the drive and I honk at Billy as he is driving Pinkie. I just can't let this pass.

"Hey Billie Jean. Nice ride. You going to go pick up the Pink Ladies?" I tease.

"Fuck off, Mr. Cullen." He laughs as he drives away and I can't help but laugh out loud at his retort. I look over at Bella and realize I have been teasing him about her Pinkie. That's just not allowed.

"Um, sorry babe. I was just having a little fun is all." I say hitting the gas. I look over at her and she is grinning out the window. I can't help it but to do the same. I love her, what can say.

As we drive East on I-80 toward Lake Tahoe, we have fun by stopping to smell the roses as my dad says. We stop at the local farmers markets to pick up the local fare. We buy strawberries, nuts, kiwi, oranges, apples, and so much more. The back of the car is packed so we won't need to do much grocery shopping that's for sure.

I'm excited when we pull into the garage and we start unloading, which takes entirely too long. We get there in time to ski for a few hours and the first thing I do is walk Bella out to the parking lot.

"Do you remember this spot, Bella?" I ask her holding her close to me.

"Yes. I will never forget our first kiss. It was the most important kiss of my life, Edward. You melted me that day. My panties were toast." She giggles.

I look into her eyes as she has to crane her neck to look into mine. Her mouth is right there for the picking. I slowly lower my mouth to hers thinking of our very first kiss.

"I don't think I ever told you how much I wanted you… needed you that day. Even then I wanted to be inside you so bad. I took so many showers that week. You starred in several of my shower fantasies, baby." I take her by the hand and we walk toward the slopes.

We hop the lift up to our favorite… The Chute.

"Do you remember when you gave me your Chapstick, asking me if I wanted some?" I ask her.

"Yes, but I'm surprised you do." She laughs, looking at me waiting to see where I'm going with this.

"When you took that stick away from me then pressed it to your beautiful mouth after it had just touched my lips, you licked your lips and I about came in my pants, Bella. You have no idea how hard I was that entire day. I wanted you so bad but I'm glad we waited. I'm glad because we knew how much we wanted each other when that time came. Fuck, that was good sex wasn't it? And Jesus, that mouth of yours… what you do to my soul when you swallow me the way you do." Yeah, I have another raging hard on. Typical.

"Mmmmm, I love to hear you reminisce like that baby. You are so turning me on right now." She says laying her head on my shoulder.

"Let's get in a few runs at least, alright?"

I look at her and she nods her head and the lift drops us off and we are on our way. She must be tired today because she's not skiing as hard as she usually does on this run, so I drop back and take it easy alongside her.

"What's up, baby? You tired?" I say to her.

"No, just taking in the scenery. I love it up here don't you?" I look at her and she is looking around at the mountains. I remember how she couldn't take her eyes off the landscape. I had forgotten that about her. She loves to observe.

After several runs we decide to call it a day and head home for dinner. Like the dutiful husband I am, I carry her skis for her and she carries the poles. A fair trade I think.

Once we get inside, we shower real quick and change into comfy clothes, as Bella calls them. We then head to the kitchen and Bella decides to make a pot of Potato Leek soup. Now that shit is good and when she makes it I will do anything to help her because the process takes so long and she always makes alot when she does. Plus, I love to be with her, that's all there is to it.

After we make the soup and let it simmer, we sit down with a glass of Volturi Riesling and just stare at the fire. Before we know it, an hour has gone by so we turn off the stove and are making out like teenagers on the couch.

I break free from her hypnotic kiss and stand, cradling her in my arms. I gently place her on the plush carpet in front of the fireplace, our eyes never leaving each other as I begin to remove my clothes piece by piece. Once I stand in front of her naked, Bella stands and proceeds to give me the sexiest striptease I have ever seen. She even includes a few sways of her hips as she turns around to remove her thong panties. She knows that shit turns me on and if I couldn't get harder than I already was, that did it for me right there.

I bring her body flush with mine, and wrap her hair in my fist, pulling her head back so I can access her mouth. I am ravenous for her. I want her desperately. My mouth claims hers in a fierce kiss that she returns just as intensely.

We find ourselves splayed out on the carpet and I place my shirt under her head as a pillow. I see the need in her eyes and know I won't have to wait long. My baby wants me inside her. I have a weakness when it comes to my Bella. I will give her anything and deny her nothing.

"Edward," She says to me sweetly. "I need you, baby. Now… please?" She pleads.

"Oh, Bella." I growl against her mouth.

Hearing her plead her need for me is every man's dream and I lower myself down the length of her body, feeling the warmth of the fire against my back. I cradle her head in my hand and I can't resist her mouth and need to feel her lips on mine as I enter her, teasingly slow, she gasps my breath from me.

My forehead falls to hers as I languish in the feeling of her as I slowly sheath myself inside her warm walls. She wants more but she's going to have to wait. I feel her clamp her muscles around me and I chuckle at her hint that she wants me to move. I withdraw completely from her and she raises her hips to find me but I don't give it to her until she lowers her hips back to the floor.

"Edward, baaaby, stop teeeasing me." She whines.

I smile against her mouth and thrust my cock into her as she gasps against my lips. I move slowly inside her and her hips begin a slow rocking motion against me but when she circles her hips I can't resist her any longer. My thrusts become hard and deeper. She raises her legs higher around me and I wrap my arms behind her knees to pull her legs higher and raising her hips, allowing me deeper access within her.

"Fuck, Edward." She pants. She can barely move in this position and my baby needs to move with me so I release her legs and she wraps them around me, holding me tighter to her.

"More, baby. I need you to move." She begs. I lower myself to my elbows so I can see her face and begin to thrust hard and deep inside her again. It just does something for me when she grabs my hair in her fists holding my mouth to hers while I fuck her.

"Bella." I say while looking into her eyes. "I love you so much, baby." I say as I slowly withdraw, running the length of my cock against her clit before thrusting back inside her. It's this that brings her to the edge.

"Edward, I can't wait much longer. Please… God baby… I'm almost… fuck I can't hold back." She says clasping her arms around my shoulders holding me to her, her hips thrusting me now. She is literally fucking my dick with all she has. I can't hold back any longer.

"Okay, baby, cum for me now… Fuck, Bella." I growl out as I feel the powerful release of my cum inside of her. "Bella…" I say during the longest orgasm I've had to date.

I continue to move inside her to help bring her to the crest of her climax and then gently bring her down. I stay inside her as her legs stay wrapped around me and we roll to our side and just hold each other tight.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen, until the end of time." I say into her neck as I continue to hold her tight against me.

"Oh, Edward, baby." She responds and I know she's crying because I can feel her tears fall down the side of my chest.

I pull her head back and kiss her eyes and kiss away her tears that I know are only from her love for me.

We make love throughout the night and eventually fall asleep right there on the floor until the cold air awakes us and we make our way to our bed. I can't resist and have to have her once more before we fall back to sleep. I am so in love with my wife.

_Wife_. I love saying that.

The next morning, Bella has to finish up a contract that is due so I decide to do a little skiing. The next thing I know its 4:30 and I'm too exhausted to take another run, that's when I get a text from Bella.

B: Hello, Edward. Remember me? It's Bella. We met in Napa?

E: Yes, how can I forget you?

B: Well, I'm in town and wondered if you wanted to meet for a drink at Sam's.

E: Absolutely, I'll be the good looking one in black.

B: I will see you there in about 30 minutes.

I walk on over to Sam's Place and when Sam sees me walk through the door he yells.

"Hold on to your panties, ladies. Edward Cullen is in town." He jumps over the bar and pulls me into a man hug. I look around the bar and it's pretty full and they are all looking at us.

"So good to see you, man. It's been a long time. Come. Let me buy you a drink." Sam says, pulling the Chivas off the shelf and pouring it over ice.

"Thanks, Sam." I say taking a healthy sip.

"So you look better than you did the last time you were here. What have you been up to?" He asks and just as I am about to answer, a beautiful long-haired brunette walks in the door wearing a tight pair of jeans, Sorrels, and a tight blue sweater. She sits at the end of the bar. I look over at her and she peeks over at me under her lashes and gives me a slight smile.

My baby wants to play.

"Oh shit, Edward that is one fine looking babe." Sam says low. "You get all the fucking ladies. You always have, you always will." He says loud enough for her to hear. Her head jerks up and she gives me a smile.

I tip my glass in her direction and ask Sam to send over a glass of his best Chardonnay. I can tell he is eager to get to talk to her so when he takes her the wine he lingers a little too long for comfort and I clear my throat shoving my empty glass toward him for a refill.

"She says she's not drinking, but thanks anyway." My eyes shoot over to her and she smiles even bigger.

"Eddie, give her that panty dropper you give the ladies to get them to come over to you." I chuckle and when I look over at her she closes her eyes and runs her tongue over her lips and Sam nearly jizzes. "Fuck, Eddie, it works every fucking time. How do you do that? I need to bottle it and sell it."

I watch as she gets up from her seat and makes her way over to me. Sam steps back and watches us.

"Hey, handsome." She says

"Hey, beautiful." I return.

"Thanks for the drink but I'm not drinking today." She explains.

"Is that right? Why is that?" I say trying to figure this out since she said she wanted to meet here for a drink.

"Well you see… I'm pregnant." She says quietly, laying her forehead against mine looking me in the eyes. I can only stare at her.

"P… pregnant?" I stutter and watch as she nods her head yes. I see the tears forming and I reach for her. Game's over.

"Bella, you aren't kidding me here are you?" She shakes her head no and I laugh and lift her into my arms spinning her around the room and kiss her, gently at first then deep and passionately.

"A baby? Really?" I say into her ear and she nods her head yes again.

"I love you so much, Bella. Thank you. Does anyone else know?" I ask.

"Are you kidding? Do you think I would tell anyone else before I told you?" She answers with her hands on her hips.

I look up and see Sam at the end of the bar with a grin on his face giving me a questionable glare.

"Sam, come over here." I yell down the bar. "I want you to meet someone." I say with my arm around Bella.

"Sam, this is my Bella." I say proudly.

I watch as Sam stands up straight. He just stares at her. "She's beautiful, Eddie."

"The most beautiful girl in the world." I say, causing Bella to blush.

"So you're Bella." He says to her."That's me." She smiles.

"She's also my wife. And she's just informed me that I am going to be a father, Sam." I nearly choke on those words, my eyes gleaming into hers.

"No shit! Congratulations, man." Sam says, reaching over the bar to shake my hand.

"I'll see you later, Sam." I say while looking into Bella's eyes. "I'm taking my wife home."

~BD~

It's been 15 years since I married my Bella. We now have a 14 year old son named Anthony who is intellectually brilliant like his mother, an 11 year old daughter named Elizabeth, who will always be Lizzie to her daddy and who will always have her daddy, and her uncles, wrapped around her little finger. And Masen? Our 5 year old prodigy who will no doubt be an amazing pianist.

We still live in Napa in the same house we have always lived in, right along with my brothers and their wives and their broods. We know what a blessing it is for our children to have their grandparents live nearby. The love the eight of us have for each other and our children is a powerful thing.

The wineries are doing exceptionally well and with Swan Wines, we have a successful legacy to leave our children. And the one thing that has never changed over the fifteen years I've been married to my Bella is this…

I still get the thrill of calling her… wife.

This will never change.

_**A/N: The End and they lived Happily Ever After. *sniff*. I had so much fun writing this story. I can honestly say without a doubt I will miss you guys, the readers. I loved reading your reviews whether they be good or bad (yeah, no not so much). So this one goes into the FanFic Cyberspace…I hope I see your familiar faces (okay maybe not faces but you know what I mean) in my next story posting on Oct. 20**__**th**__**. Thanks again *kiss-kiss-hug-hug* Laters Baby.**_


End file.
